Firefly: Queen of the New Breed
by Xtreme Gamer
Summary: Coauthored with Scarlet Pikachu. Join Firefly, a winged Vulpix, as she battles Team Rocket and her own inner demon to become both a queen and a legend among Pokémon. Rated for violence and death.
1. Enter Firefly

First off, I'd like to get the disclaimer out of the way. I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I do own most (but not all) of the original characters seen in this story. Any characters belonging to other readers will be mentioned at the end of the chapter.

Secondly, I'd like to offer anyone who wants the chance to have an original character of their own in my story. If you'd like to contribute one just send me the description of the character either through a review or e-mail (my addresses are in my profile). Please include name, species (what type of Pokémon they are), gender, description if necessary, personality and whatever else you deem important. If I use them you will be given credit for them.

**Chapter 1: Enter Firefly**

For as long as anyone could remember humans and Pokémon had lived in peace, each helping the other. It had been that way for centuries with no change in sight. However, there soon appeared those who saw Pokémon as nothing more than possessions... property... tools to be used and thrown out once they outlived their usefulness. Giovanni, former leader of the Viridian City Pokémon Gym and current leader of Team Rocket, was one of those individuals. With world domination as his primary goal he created the corrupt organization with the sole purpose of stealing top-quality Pokémon. What happens to them after that all depended on their current strength. If they were deemed strong enough they were taken to one of the many testing facilities all over the world. From there they were subjected to numerous tests. The stronger the Pokémon the harsher the test. Unfortunately, not all of the Pokémon survived their individual tests. Even some of the more powerful Pokémon succumbed to their harsh testing. Those that lived often considered those that died the lucky ones, not having to suffer through more tests at the hands of Team Rocket.

Though Team Rocket's influence was felt throughout Kanto, Johto, and was beginning to spread to Hoenn and Sinnoh, it was in the region of Ichis where Giovanni was currently focusing the majority of his attention. It was there that he discovered a possible key to world domination using Pokémon. Many years ago he discovered an ancient tome from the long-forgotten civilization of Pokétopia. Within this tome was the history of the civilization, where humans and Pokémon lived side-by-side in true peace. It also spoke of an ancient ritual where Pokémon rulers were crowned. One paragraph in particular held his interest:

**"Hyappan jakkan toshidoshi supesharu Poketto Monsuta gozen bo-n into waga yochi. Korera Poketto Monsuta gozen danko bai having za tsukihi of their ba-su ninchi bai za Megami of Umarekawari. Sore is okeru ki taimu doushi tamawaru suruto them za Fugou of za Suzaku. Beki senpou raivu nagai juubun senpou mune kashi ato chansu bai za Poketto Monsuta Senpai Kaigi dzuki undergo za Shinmon of Bassui. Beki senpou pa-su senpou mune be gimei Kingu matawa Kougou of Poketto Monsuta."**

It took him a long time translating the ancient text, but after months of constant research he finally discovered what it said:

**"Every few years special Pokémon are born into our world. These Pokémon are determined by having the days of their birth acknowledge by the Goddess of Rebirth. It is at that time she bestows upon them the Mark of the Phoenix. Should they live long enough they will be granted an opportunity by the Pokémon Elder Council to undergo the Trial of Selection. Should they pass they will be named King or Queen of Pokémon."**

Because of that one paragraph Giovanni had been focusing his efforts on finding Pokémon that could have possibly been given the Mark of the Phoenix. However, he had no idea what the mark looked like, or whether there were any Pokémon around that even had the mark at all. His only choice was to continue doing what he had been doing for years and hope he found one that fit the description in the tome. During that time many Pokémon were captured and tested upon, but few showed any promise. Those that did were further tested upon. Many of these tests involved battles against other Pokémon, often times to the death. Defeat often times meant death, either in battle or at the hands of Team Rocket afterwards. Victory meant survival and a chance to further prove their strength. Out of those that had been victorious, two Pokémon stood out. These two became the key subjects in Project Supreme Pokémon God, Giovanni's plan to find the Pokémon that would become King or Queen of Pokémon as it was written in the ancient tome. Codenamed SPG-01 and SPG-02 they were constantly studied. Though changes were seen in both of them, nothing related to the Mark of the Phoenix or a possible chance that they fit the requirements mentioned in the tome ever appeared. But that wasn't and didn't stop Giovanni. He was determined to find the Pokémon that would lead him to eventual world domination, no matter what it took. He was currently at his main research facility in the Ichis region.

"What's the status of 01 and 02?" he asked one of his scientists.

"Their progress is incredible," the scientist replied. "Even though 02 isn"t as advanced as 01 in terms of their overall powers they have been progressing at almost the same rate."

"Have there been any signs of either of them having the Mark of the Phoenix?" Giovanni asked.

"Nothing yet, sir," the scientist replied. Growing increasingly frustrated with every day that passed without any signs of the mark appearing he walked to a window overlooking a room that served as a battlefield. A battle was taking place at the moment.

"Who are today's combatants?" he asked.

"Today we're having 01 battle Subject P-443," the scientist replied. Giovanni glared back at him, making him shrink back slightly in fear.

"You know how I feel about giving those two advantages in battle," he said.

"I know sir, but we need to test her new powers," the scientist replied. "For that reason we need to place her in a situation where those powers will be used."

"Whatever." Giovanni wasn't interested in any new powers that they might have acquired if they didn't help him get closer to his goal of world domination. He looked down at the battlefield, deciding to at least see how 01 would do in battle.

"Time to see these 'new powers' of yours," he said.

* * *

Down below a fierce battle was taking place between what appeared to be two Pokémon. Their identities were hidden in the dim light of their battle ground, though their size difference could be easily seen. The larger of the two appeared to be close to seven feet tall while the smaller looked no more than two feet tall with a wing span of close to three feet. The two Pokémon stared at each other, waiting for one or the other to make a move. Then, the larger Pokémon swiped at the smaller one with a glowing claw. The smaller Pokémon dodged and retaliated with a blast of fire, catching the larger Pokémon in the chest. The illumination resulting from the fire attack revealed their identities. The larger Pokémon was an Aggron, a Pokémon who's entire body was covered in steel armor. A pair of large steel horns protruded from the shield-like plate on his head. His opponent was a small Vulpix, a six-tailed fox Pokémon. However, unlike others from her species, she had a pair of wings, each a foot and a half in length. She was the Pokémon Giovanni and his scientist referred to as 01. However, she looked exhausted while the Aggron appeared to be nearly at full strength. Still, the Vulpix showed signs of fight still in her. 

_"I can't lose here," _she said to herself. _"To lose is to die… and I can't afford to die here!"_ With that one thought repeating itself in her mind she charged the Aggron. The massive Pokémon smirked at her as she grew closer. Once she was in range he brought his head down into her, knocking her down to the ground. Dazed by the attack she tried to get back to her feet, but the Aggron had other plans. He raised his large, iron foot and brought it down hard on her wing. The Vulpix screamed in pain as she felt the bones in her wing start to break under the weight of the Aggron's foot. The Steel-Rock type stepped off his opponent's wing and admired his work. Then, as if adding injury to injury, he swung his leg back and brought it forth with a powerful kick to the Vulpix's stomach, sending the small Pokémon hurtling through the air a few feet before she came to a rest. She tried to get back up, but every movement caused her great pain.

_"This is great,"_ she said. _"I've got a broken wing and I'm sure some of my ribs are either cracked or broken. I have to end this fast."_ She knew what she had to do. She had developed a new attack that she planned on using. Unfortunately with her current handicap her attack would be as effective. Using every bit of strength she could muster she got back to her feet. At that moment the Aggron charged for what would be the final blow of the battle. The Vulpix noticed this, but remained calm. She then extended her one good wing. She closed her eyes and started focusing her energy. Moments later a small stream of fire encircled her wing. Then, just as the Aggron was almost on top of her, she swung her wing forward, sending a barrage of flaming feathers at her attacker. The flaming projectiles pelted the Aggron, causing more and more damage with each hit.

_"Now's my chance!" _the Vulpix said. She took as deep a breath as her injured ribs would allow. Then, she fired off a five-point flaming star, striking the Aggron in the chest. That, along with the multiple flaming feathers that had damaged it previously had proved too much for the large Pokémon to handle. As if in slow motion the Aggron slowly fell to the ground, defeated. The Vulpix let out a sigh of relief. She had survived another test.

* * *

Despite his reluctance in watching the battle Giovanni was visibly impressed with 01's victory. Even with her injuries she still managed to win over her opponent. Of course seeing as she had a type advantage her victory was not as surprising as it should have been. 

"So, what do you think?" the scientist asked, curious to know what Giovanni's thoughts about the battle were.

"That was quite the comeback, given her injuries," he replied. "However, she did have an advantage due to her opponent's Steel typing."

"But that was offset by his Rock typing," the scientist argued. Rather than reply to the scientist's argument Giovanni continued to watch the battle, wanting to see how it would end. Then, much to his disappointment, the Vulpix turned away from the fallen Aggron and started slowly walking away, her broken wing dragging the ground next to her. The leader of Team Rocket grabbed a nearby microphone.

"Where are you going, 01?" he asked. The Vulpix stopped. She didn't even turn to see where the voice was coming from for she already knew.

"… It's over," she replied.

"No, I don't believe it is," Giovanni replied. "Your opponent still draws breath."

"He can no longer battle. I've won," the Vulpix replied.

"Victory will come once your opponent is dead," Giovanni said. Now the Vulpix turned to look at him, her face showing clear signs of anger.

"I told you I will not sink to your damn level!" she yelled. "If I can avoid it I will not kill!" This was something that Giovanni was growing tired of. No matter what the situation she refused to finish off her opponents, leaving him to clean up after her.

"Listen to me 01..."

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to refer to me by that damn codename! I have a real name!" Fed up with being around them she resumed walking towards the small exit on her side of the room. Before walking through, though, she paused.

"… and it's Firefly." With that she exited the room. Everyone was shocked by her outburst. Giovanni said nothing. After a few tense seconds he turned and walked towards the room door.

"Um, sir… what shall we do with…"

"I don't care what you do with that thing," he said, referring to the Aggron that still had not moved. With that he walked out. The scientists, still in a state of slight shock, went back to their business. The head scientist called for a crew to come and remove the Aggron from the battleground. Once the defeated Pokémon was removed he made one more call.

"Begin preparations for 02."

* * *

Once through the door the Vulpix named Firefly found herself walking down a short corridor that lead to her enclosure, one of many found in that particular Team Rocket facility. One squared mile in size each one held various experimental Pokémon. Each enclosure was built differently to accommodate the various Pokémon that inhabited them. Though they were separate they were all connected to each other by various small corridors similar to the one Firefly was walking down now. As she walked through the door at the end she was met with her enclosure. Despite the fact that it was indoors the ceiling of the enclosure was glass, allowing the Pokémon to view the sky. Unfortunately for them the glass was five feet thick, invulnerable to anything the Pokémon throw at it. The enclosure itself was similar to a small forest. Various fruit trees grew all over, small grassy fields breaking the monotony. In the center of the enclosure was a lake big enough to accommodate even the biggest Water Pokémon. As Firefly looked around she heard her name being called. 

"Hey, Firefly!" She turned to greet two of her closest friends. The first was Rusty, a black Jigglypuff with orange stripes on his ears and paws. The second was Stickers, a purple Lickitung with white spikes on her back and along her spine. She also had a normal sized tongue rather than the oversized one her species is known for having.

"Hey guys," Firefly said. As her two friends got closer they noticed she appeared worse for wear.

"Man, just what did they do to you in there?' Rusty asked.

"I'll tell you, but first… I … need… h… e… lp…" With that Firefly collapsed. Stickers was immediately by her side.

"Damn Team Rocket," she said.

"How bad is it?" Rusty asked. Stickers gave Firefly a quick look-over.

"Among other things her wing's broken… and it looks like a few of her ribs are too," the Lickitung replied. "Go find Farris! Bring her here quickly!"

"I'm on it!" Rusty ran back into the enclosure to find help. Stickers stayed by Firefly's side to make sure her condition didn't worsen. She looked down at the Pokémon she considered her most trusted friend. She frowned when she thought about what Firefly had to go through at the hands of Team Rocket.

"Just how much longer must we suffer at their hands? How long?!" she yelled.

"Don't… worry…" Stickers looked down to see Firefly looking back up at her, a slight smile on her face.

"Firefly…"

"I'll… get us… out… of here… Trust me…" That was one thing Stickers never had a problem doing. If one thing was certain it was that she could always trust in whatever decision Firefly made.

"I do, my friend," she said. The Lickitung looked back into the enclosure, hoping that Rusty was already on his way back with help.

* * *

Back at the battlefield the scientists were finishing up another battle. Down below a massive blue sea serpent laid on the floor, a large gash in his throat. Across from him was a small canine-like Pokémon with wings similar to Firefly's. 

"Good," he said into a microphone. "That's enough for today." The small canine Pokémon didn't show any acknowledgement as he walked out of the room to his enclosure. After documenting the results the scientist called for a clean-up crew to come and remove the body of the dead Gyarados from the field.

"Giovanni should be pleased with 02's progress," he said. "After what happened with 01 he should be eager to hear any sort of positive news."

* * *

Minutes after he left Rusty returned from within the enclosure. Stickers looked up from Firefly. 

"Did you find her?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rusty said. "She's right behind me." As soon as he said that a small Pokémon flew up to them. Her name was Farris, a small Roselia that had a pair of fairy-like wings on her back.

"I'm here. What's the emergency?" she asked. Stickers motioned down. Farris looked and was horrified when she saw the condition Firefly was in.

"Celebi's ghost, what the hell did they do to her?!" she yelled.

"I don't know, but she needs help fast," Stickers said. Farris quickly agreed. She flew down next to her fallen friend. After a quick look-over she held her two rose hands in front of her. A green mist of energy flowed from them onto Firefly. At first it appeared as though nothing was happening, but after a few minutes the healing properties of the mist began to take effect. The bruises on her body slowly started to vanish.

"Just a bit more," Farris said. Through the experiments Team Rocket conducted on her she gained unparalleled healing powers, often time needing them when Pokémon came back from Team Rocket's battles to the death. Finally, after nearly 10 minutes of healing, she stopped and stepped back.

"That's all I can do for her," she said. "Hopefully her injuries have healed enough for her to be able to continue the healing process herself." As they all waited Firefly's eyes slowly opened. Seconds later she slowly stood up and stretched, getting feeling back in her legs and wings.

"Ah, that feels much better," she said.

"I'm glad," Farris said.

"You had us worried there for a second," Rusty said.

"Sorry about that," Firefly said. "Man, you wouldn't believe what they had me do this time."

"Seeing as this is Team Rocket we're talking about nothing would surprise me," Stickers said. Firefly nodded in agreement.

"In any case you must be tired after everything you went through," Farris said. "Why don't we head in and relax. You can tell us everything then."

"Sounds good to me. After that a rest is just what I need," Firefly said. With the newly rejuvenated Firefly leading the way the group of friends headed inside the enclosure.

* * *

With Giovanni in search of a Pokémon with the power to bring him world domination a small group of Pokémon lead by a winged Vulpix suffer through their tests. Eager to escape how long will they continue to endure Team Rocket's sadistic experiments? And will Firefly and the Pokémon codenamed SPG-02 be the ones Giovanni is looking for? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**! 

**Author's Note: **The characters Rusty the Jigglypuff and Stickers the Lickitung belong to scarlet pikachu.

Also, the "ancient text" at the beginning of the chapter is actually Japanese (thanks again, scarlet pikachu). However, we were not able to translate all of the words from English to Japanese. If anyone can help we'd appreciate it.

Now, please review


	2. Evolving Powers

**Chapter 2: Evolving Powers**

As the rays of an early morning sunrise bathed her enclosure Firefly stepped out of her den, feeling fully recovered from the previous day's events. She looked up at the sunrise and smiled, happy to have survived for another day. Feeling a bit thirsty she walked the short distance from her den to the lake for a drink. Even though it was inside a Team Rocket research and testing facility the water in the lake was clean and pure. After quenching her thirst Firefly looked around for a fruit tree, eager to have some breakfast. She soon spotted an apple tree.

"Apples... yum," she said. Spreading her wings she took flight, landing on one of the lower branches of the tree. There, right in front of her was a large red apple that just seemed to be begging her to eat it. Of course she wasn't one to say no. She extended her wing and powered up a Steel Wing attack. Then, using it like a knife she cut the apple stem, letting it fall to the ground.

"Time for breakfast," she said. With amazing grace and agility she jumped down to the ground so she could enjoy her meal. While she was eating Farris flew up to her, having just woken up herself.

"Good morning, Firefly," she said.

"Morning, Farris," Firefly replied. "You hungry?"

"A bit," Farris replied. "In fact that apple you've got looks real good right now."

"Let me get one for you," Firefly said. She looked up in the tree until she found another apple. She was about to fly back up to get it when she suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong?" Farris asked.

"No. I just thought of something," Firefly replied. She looked up at the tree carefully. Then, she extended her wing and powered up another Steel Wing. But instead of flying up and cutting the apple down she swung her wing forward, launching a single steel-charged feather into the air. The feather flew through the air like a boomerang, cutting the apple from the tree. It fell towards the ground, landing in Farris's rose-hands.

"Thanks," she said, taking a bite of her apple.

"Don't mention it," Firefly replied.

"By the way that was a pretty slick move you did there with that Steel Wing. How'd you come up with that?" Farris asked.

"Don't know. It just came to me," Firefly replied. "It's strange now that I think about it."

"What is?" Farris asked.

"My powers... they seem to be evolving," Firefly replied.

"Evolving? How do you mean?" Farris asked. Firefly paused for a bit, trying to find the right words.

"It's kind of hard to explain," she said. "Well, take that Steel Wing attack I just used. Normally it's a direct attack, but I used it as a projectile one." Farris nodded in understanding.

"I think I see where you're coming from with this," she said. "What you're saying is that you take attacks that are supposed to be used one way and use them in a completely different way."

"Exactly," Firefly replied. The two continued eating while discussing the nature of Firefly's evolving powers.

* * *

After having their fill of apples Firefly and Farris were resting on the bank of the lake. Their conversation had gone from Firefly's changing powers to the powers they had now. 

"You know, I never did thank you for yesterday," Firefly said.

"There's no need," Farris said. "You would have done the same if our roles were swapped."

"You're right, although my healing powers aren't nearly as strong as yours," Firefly said.

"That's not necessarily true," Farris said. "You do tend to heal up quite nicely after battle."

"But I can only heal so much," Firefly argued. "Without your advanced healing I would have been dead a long time ago." Farris had to smile at her friend's praising. Many times she had been told that her healing powers were second to none, most of the time by Firefly. She didn't think her powers were all that good, but her friends' constant praising had slowly changed her mind.

"Thank you, Firefly. That means a lot to me," she said.

"Don't mention it," Firefly replied. At that moment the waters of the lake began to churn. The two looked and saw another one of their friends emerge from underwater.

"Morning ladies," the newcomer said.

"Morning," Farris replied.

"Morning, Aqua," Firefly said. Aqua was a Charizard, but thanks to Team Rocket testing he had gone through some drastic changes and was no longer a normal Charizard. Thanks to Team Rocket's experiments he had been given properties of a Water Pokémon. Because of that he was dubbed an Aquazard (though he was called Aqua by his friends). His skin, normally orange and scaly to the touch, was now blue and moist. The claws on his hands had webbing between the fingers to allow swift swimming. His tail flame, the most prominent feature of any Charizard, had been replaced with a tail fin. Finally, there was a large dorsal fin on his back in between his wings. In the end he was the only water-compatible Charizard in existence.

"So, what brings you up to the surface?" Farris asked. "I figured you'd want to spend as much time underwater as you could."

"I would, but then I couldn't see my friends," Aqua replied. "The underwater life is great and all, but it gets lonely sometimes."

"And besides, we'd miss you," Firefly added. Among all the Pokémon Team Rocket had captured there were none that were as close as Firefly and her friends. In fact, they acted more like a family than just friends. There was nothing they wouldn't do for each other.

"By the way I heard what happened to you yesterday, Firefly," Aqua said. "Are you feeling better?" Firefly stretched her legs and wings a bit.

"I'm still a bit stiff, but otherwise I'm fine," she replied, "all thanks to Farris that is."

"She's the best," Aqua said. Farris smiled a bit.

"Even though, according to you guys, my healing powers are the best you still need to rest in order for your injuries to fully heal, Firefly," she said.

"I know, but it's hard to judge just how long I'll have to rest before they call me in for another battle," Firefly said. While the trio talked Rusty approached them, looking a bit worried. They all knew that look.

"Rusty, please tell me... not again," Aqua pleaded.

"I wish I could, but it is," he replied. Everyone sighed. They knew just what had happened. It was becoming quite common lately.

"I really wish she wouldn't take risks like that," Farris said. "One of these days she won't be able to get herself out of trouble as easily as she has."

"I tell her that day after day but she won't listen," Rusty said. "I tell you one of these days she's going to..."

"Hey guys!" The sudden outburst surprised Rusty, so much he jumped into the lake. Firefly and the others couldn't help but bust out laughing as Rusty slashed around on the surface before regaining his composure. He looked around and soon spotted the source of the voice that had him all wet at the moment.

"Rubic! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that!" he yelled.

"But it's so much fun," the Pokémon named Rubic replied. Rubic was an Igglybuff, and Rusty's younger sister. Her fur was pink with golden spots all over. A small heart-shaped ruby was imbedded in her forehead. She also had small pink Umbreon-like ears complete with golden rings.

"So, what have you got for us this time?" Firefly asked as Aqua helped Rusty out of the lake.

"You won't believe it!" Rubic said, overly excited.

"Well hurry up and tell us already," Rusty said. "If I've got to get wet over this I at least want to know what it is." Rubic regained her composure as best she could, eager to tell her friends what her newest discovery was.

"It's a book that tells of an amazing legend," she said. "I got it straight from the big man himself."

"You what?!" Rusty yelled. There was only one person there the Pokémon, or anyone for that matter, referred to as 'the big man'.

"You already know how I feel about you going off on your little 'scavenger hunts', but to steal from him of all people! What were you thinking?!"

"Would you relax. He doesn't even know I was there," Rubic replied.

"But what'll happen when he finds that book missing?!" Rusty asked.

"Would you chill. I'll just plant it in one of the labs, making it look like one of the scientist took it," Rubic replied. Rusty sighed and shook his head.

"Why do I even bother," he said.

"Anyway, what's this legend about?" Aqua asked.

"Well..."

* * *

Giovanni waited patiently for the scientist he called for earlier to arrive. He was currently going over the recent reports of 01 and 02's progress. Both were progressing at an equal rate, but there was something about 01 that caught his interest. After waiting for a few minutes the scientist finally arrived. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked. Giovanni handed him 01's charts.

"I want her to in battle... now," Giovanni replied.

"Um... now, sir?" the scientist asked.

"Yes, now!" Giovanni replied. If there was one thing Giovanni hated doing it was repeating himself. However, the scientist was a bit hesitant to send her back out into battle that soon.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sir," he said. "01 is still recovering from yesterday's battle."

"Can she battle?" Giovanni asked.

"Huh? Well... I guess she's healed enough to battle, but she still needs time to..."

"I didn't ask what she needs time for!" Giovanni said. "If she can battle then get her ready for battle!"

"But sir..."

"Do not make me repeat myself!" Giovanni yelled. His loud, dominating voice made the scientist cringe slightly. He knew that Giovanni's word was law and it was very risky to try and make him change his mind once he had it set.

"Very well, sir. I'll have an opponent brought up for her immediately," the scientist said.

"There's no need for that," Giovanni said. "I already have her opponent waiting for her." The scientist nodded and left to go retrieve 01 for the battle. Giovanni remained at his desk, still looking over the reports from 01's past battles.

_"It's time to see if you've developed any new abilities,"_ he said. _"I will find out if you're the one..."_

* * *

"Pokétopia?" 

"That's right," Rubic said after telling them the nature of the legend. "I haven't had a chance to read to book myself, but I overheard some of the scientists talking about an ancient civilization called Pokétopia. Apparently that's where the book is from." The others were clearly fascinated with Rubic's story, Firefly in particular.

"This sounds interesting," Aqua said. "What else have you figured out about it?"

"Not much else, but I did hear it has something to do with a King and Queen of Pokémon," Rubic said. "Oh, and something about a Council of Elder Pokémon, or something like that." While everyone else listened to what Rubic was saying Firefly heard the sound of someone approaching them, and judging by the sounds of the footsteps she determined they could only belong to one of the Rocket guards.

"Heads up, guys. We've got company," she said. The others looked up just in time to see two Rocket guards approach them.

"01, the boss wants you to participate in a battle now. Come with us," one of the guards said. Firefly didn't seem too surprised by Giovanni's desire for her to battle again this soon, but the others were shocked to say the least.

"You've got to be kidding! Doesn't he know Firefly hasn't recovered from yesterday's battle!" Farris said.

"It's okay, Farris," Firefly said.

"But Firefly..."

"I know I'm not fully healed from yesterday, but I'm sure I can take whatever Giovanni has planned for me," Firefly said. She then turned to the Rocket guards.

"Well, are you just going to stand there looking stupid? Lead the way already." The second guard was about to reply to Firefly's insult, but the first stopped him. Though he too didn't appreciate what she had said he knew better than to try and pick a fight with her, especially with all of the other Pokémon with her. Instead turned and motioned for Firefly to follow him. The second guard turned to follow but paused a moment to shoot Firefly an intimidating glare, to which Firefly returned with an equally intimidating glare. With that exchange out of the way she began to follow the guards to the battlefield.

"Good luck, Firefly!" Rubic said.

"Thanks," she replied. "This shouldn't be too hard, though. I'll be back before you know it." As she left for battle the others looked on with mixed emotions.

"Looks like she'll need me again after this one," Farris said.

"What do you mean?" Rubic asked.

"Every time Firefly goes into battle she has the mindset that she'll wipe the floor with her opponent, and then she'll come back from battle half-dead," Farris explained.

"Well, maybe it'll be different this time," Rubic said.

"Let's hope so," Rusty said.

* * *

Firefly had been waiting for minutes for her opponent to arrive. Though she was being patient she would only wait for so long. After nearly 10 minutes her patience was running very thin. 

"Come on! I thought you'd have my opponent waiting for me when I arrived!" she yelled.

"Be patient," a scientist said over the loudspeaker. "Your opponent will arrive shortly."

"Patient?! I've been more patient with you that usual!" Firefly replied. "If you don't get my opponent out here now I'm going to..." Her minor rant was silenced when the ground beneath her began to shake. Shortly after a massive creature burst from underground. The creature, her opponent, was a Pokémon that measured nearly 30 feet in length. It's body was serpent like, made up of large boulders.

"An Onix, huh? This just might be a challenge," Firefly said. By this time Giovanni had arrived in the observation booth high above the battlefield and was eager to see the battle between Firefly and the Onix.

"Now, show me what you got," he said. Down below Firefly was sizing up her opponent. Though she was a Fire type she firmly believed that she stood a chance against her massive foe. Of course she knew the Onix had other ideas.

_"Let's see... Onix are very large, very powerful and have incredibly high defense. That doesn't bode too well for me,"_ Firefly said. _"On the other hand they're not very fast, giving me the obvious speed advantage."_ With her plan of attack set Firefly flapped her wings and took to the sky for an aerial assault. Once she was at a good height she dove down towards the Onix, her wings giving off a bright glow.

"Let's see how you like my Steel Wing!" she yelled. She flew past the Onix with incredible speed, slashing him with her Steel Wing attack. She landed behind the Onix and turned to see what his reaction was going to be. But what she saw was the Onix had fallen to the ground and appeared to be in great pain. This puzzled her greatly.

_"What's going on here?! I know that attack shouldn't have hurt him that much... just what is the deal with that Onix?" _she said. Giovanni looked on, knowing exactly what was going on. He pressed a button on the intercom system at his desk, giving him a direct link to the scientists in the lab overlooking the battlefield.

"Open the roof," he said.

"So soon?" one of the scientists on the other end asked.

"Yes," Giovanni replied. "It's time to really test 01's abilities."

"Very well, sir. I'll have the roof opened." Giovanni released the button, ending the transmission, and went back to watching the battle. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Firefly looked on as the Onix struggled to get up. It was strange to see one little Steel Wing attack cause such damage to a Pokémon with the high defense rating that an Onix had. But before she could think on it more the sound of gears spinning filled the air. Soon after that the roof on the battlefield began to open, exposing the bright sun outside. Both Firefly and the Onix looked up. Though it appeared to be nothing but sky above they both knew there was the same barrier of thick glass that enclosed all of the enclosures up there as well, meaning they couldn't escape if they had wanted to. 

_"Just what the hell do they have planned this time?"_ Firefly wondered. She looked back at the Onix and noticed something strange about it. Rather than the grey rock-appearance of normal Onix this one had brown, almost earth-like skin.

_"Well, that would explain why my Steel Wing did so much damage,"_ she said. As she continued to look on she noticed something else. The Onix was moving a bit faster... no, much faster. Somehow the massive Pokémon was getting a speed boost.

_"How did he get faster?"_ Firefly said. She tried to think of something that could have happened between now and when she attacked him that could have resulted in a boost of speed. Soon, her eyes were cast up at the sunlight pouring in from the now-open roof.

_"Could it be... the sun? But that's impossible! The only Pokémon that have the Chlorophyll ability are Grass types... unless!" _She quickly looked at the Onix. The Onix threw his head back and let out a loud battle roar. As soon as he did that hundreds of vines shot out of his body and started wrapping around him. He looked down at Firefly, his body now covered in vines. Her suspicions had been confirmed.

"Damnit! He's got Grass type DNA!" she yelled. Not wanting to waste any more time Firefly took to the skies in an attempt to end this battle as quickly as she could. But along with the Onix's new type came new attacks. Locking onto Firefly he lashed out with repeated Vine Whip attacks, trying to swat her down like a little Yanma. Firefly was doing a great job at dodging, but as time passed she began to move slower and slower while her opponent seemed to get faster. After dodging non-stop for such a long time Firefly had to land and rest.

"I... can't... keep this up... for much longer," she said. The Onix, however, wasn't about to let her rest for long. He lashed out with another Vine Whip, but Firefly saw it coming and flew up to dodge. The attack, however, was just a distraction. With one flick of his tail the Onix hurled a thick ball of mud at Firefly. She never saw it coming until it hit her, knocking her back down to the ground. With his opponent down the Onix continued his attack, sending two of his vines into the ground. The two vines moved underground towards Firefly, who was unaware of the danger heading her way. Within seconds the vines had reached her and shot out of the ground. The first one wrapped around one of her hind legs while the second wrapped around her neck.

"No!" she cried. "He's got me trapped!" She struggled to get free, but the vines' hold on her was too strong. With her immobilized the Onix went back on the attack. Using one of his vines he lashed out at Firefly, striking her repeatedly. Not only did each strike feel like being cut by a Scyther's blades but they also left small cuts that stung whenever she tried to move. Now the Onix believed he had her. Still maintaining his hold on her he began gathering energy, the vines on his body glowing white. Firefly looked up in time to see a small white energy ball forming near his mouth.

"Oh crap! That's a Solarbeam!" she cried. Though it hurt to move she once again tried to get free, but no matter what the vines would not let go. She looked back at the Onix and saw it was finished gathering the energy needed for his attack.

"I can't dodge it! I've only got one other option!" She brought her wings in front of her and concentrated, creating a Protect shield. Right then the Onix fired his Solarbeam, but thanks to Protect Firefly took no damage. As soon as the Solarbeam ended she brought down her shield. However, the Onix soon started powering up a second Solarbeam. And Firefly knew Protect's drawbacks all too well.

_"I can't use it again and expect it to hold,"_ she said. _"There has to be something else I could do."_ While she went over her options she felt a new power awaken within her.

_"Huh? What is this power?"_ While she tried to understand what was happening she began gathering solar energy within her body. At first she didn't understand what was going on, but taking one look at the sky gave her the answer she needed.

_"Wait a minute... I must be able to use Grass attacks now... which means I'm charging up a Solarbeam of my own."_ As she felt the energy build up within her she looked at the Onix. He too was nearly finished gathering energy, the white orb once again building up near his mouth. Seconds later he fired.

"Here goes nothing!" Firefly said as she too fired her Solarbeam. The two beams crashed into each other, each one battling for supremacy. At first it seemed as though they were evenly matched. However, Firefly's Solarbeam began to push back the Onix's Solarbeam, slowly at first but then gaining momentum. Moments later the Onix's attack was completely overwhelmed by Firefly's. The massive Rock Snake Pokémon was blown back as Firefly's Solarbeam struck home. With the Onix down the hold the vines had on her loosened greatly, enough for her to break free. Now that she was able to move around freely she looked over at the now downed Onix.

"Okay! It's time to end this battle!" she said. She once again took to the skies. She flew over the Onix and spread her wings out. Shortly after that small streams of fire encircled them, igniting some of her feathers.

"Let's see how you like this!" Firefly said. She flapped her wings, sending flaming feathers down towards the Onix. She continued to flap, causing more feather to fly in the Onix's direction. With each flap not only did more and more feathers fly, but the ones that were already launched started circling the Onix, creating a flaming feather whirlwind. The Onix roared in pain as it was trapped within the attack.

"And now, to finish it!" Firefly yelled. She breathed in and fired off a Fire Blast, one much larger and more powerful than the one she used against the Aggron the day before. Upon coming in contact with the flaming whirlwind the attack exploded. As the area around the Onix was blanketed in a thick smoke cloud Firefly looked and waited, hoping her attack combination had been enough to defeat her opponent. Soon, the smoke began to dissipate. Firefly waited, holding her breath in anticipation. Finally the smoke cleared, revealing a defeated Onix. Firefly let out the breath she had been holding, relieved the battle was over.

"Impressive, 01," one of the scientists said. "The boss will surely be pleased."

"I don't care how pleased he may be," she replied. "His pleasure means less than nothing to me." And with those words she walked out and back to where those she truly cared about were.

* * *

The others were growing increasingly worried about Firefly. They were all aware about how Giovanni felt about her and knew he wouldn't hesitate to push her to her limits, or even beyond. Heck, he wouldn't even think twice about putting her ina battle where she could be killed, as proven by the one she was in the previous day. 

"Guys, I'm getting worried about Firefly," Rubic said. "She's been gone too long. What if she lost?"

"Don't even think that, Rubic. Firefly's just fine," Rusty said. "I bet she's on her way back right now."

"I hope you're right," Rubic replied. Right then Farris saw Firefly approaching them in the distance.

"Firefly!" The others turned and saw their friend returning from battle. They immediately gathered around her. That's when they noticed the condition she was in.

"Oh man, you look messed up," Rusty said.

"I'll admit... I've been better," Firefly replied.

"Don't worry. I'll have you fixed up in no time," Farris replied. She was about to start healing her when Firefly stopped her.

"Hold on. I want to try something." Curious to see what she was about to do everyone stood back. Then, Firefly closed her eyes and started concentrating. Shortly after her body gave off a light green glow.

"What's happening to her?" Rubic asked.

"That looks like... I think it's Synthesis," Farris said.

"Isn't that a Grass type move? How is Firefly using it?" Aqua asked. Farris was too interested in Firefly to reply. She and the others looked on as the healing technique went into effect. The bruises on Firefly's body began to heal, and the various cuts closed up. Within seconds Firefly was healed of any wounds she got during the battle.

"Ah... much better," she said.

"That was incredible!" Rubic said. "We had no idea you could use Grass moves!"

"To tell you the truth I couldn't until now," Firefly replied.

"How did it happen?" Rusty asked.

"I'm not real sure myself," Firefly replied. "Sometime during the battle that ability just woke up inside me." The others were visibly impressed.

"It's just like you said... your powers are evolving," Farris said.

"Yeah," Firefly said. "Now, let's find a place where I can rest. I still want to hear more about that legend you were talking about before, Rubic."

"You got it!" she said. The group headed back towards the lake, all of them eager to hear what Rubic had to say about the legend.

_"Hopefully it'll tell me more about what I'm supposed to do,"_ Firefly said.

* * *

With Firefly's powers undergoing constant change she hopes to find the answers she needs in a legend discovered by her friend Rubic. Will the answers be found within? And what will those answers tell her? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

**Author's Note:** Rubic the Igglybuff belongs to scarlet pikachu

Please review


	3. The Legend of Pokétopia

**Chapter 3: The Legend of Pokétopia**

With Firefly back and fully recovered from her battle the gang decided to make way for Rusty and Rubic's den so they could learn more about this legend they were told about. Along the way two voices called out to them.

"Hey! Wait for us!"

"Slow down you guys!" Everyone immediately recognized those voices.

"Stickers! Ironside!" Firefly called back. They paused and allowed their friends Stickers and Ironside to catch up. Ironside was a Ditto, though he too was altered by Team Rocket. His body, usually pink and squishy, was now a more metallic coloration and smooth to the touch. This was all due to Team Rocket introducing Steel type DNA to him. Not only was his body texture changed, but his type as well. No longer a Normal type he was now a Steel type Ditto, hence his name. Also, he had the unique ability to change into any Pokémon at will. However, any Pokémon he transformed into became a Steel type and all attacks he used were also Steel types.

"We heard you had quite the interesting battle, Firefly," Stickers said.

"You could say that," Firefly replied.

"I'd like to hear about it," Ironside said.

"Well then, come on. I'll tell everyone about it once we get to Rusty and Rubic's den," Firefly said. With two new followers the group continued on their way, everyone eager to hear the story of Firefly's recent battle.

* * *

After witnessing Firefly's, or as he still referred to her as 01's battle Giovanni headed back to his office. He had called one of the scientists to his office earlier for a private meeting. He was sitting at his desk waiting, his Persian by his side. Minutes later the scientist walked in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked.

"Yes. Have a seat," Giovanni said, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. The scientist sat down, slightly nervous as he wondered why he had been summoned to Giovanni's office. The Team Rocket leader paused for a moment before finally speaking.

"Tell me, what is your opinion of 01's progress?" he asked.

"My... opinion, sir?" the scientist asked, making sure he heard the question right.

"Yes, your opinion," Giovanni replied. The scientist noticed the annoyance in Giovanni's voice and decided to answer quickly.

"Well, sir, I believe she is progressing very well," he replied. "Her powers are evolving at a good rate. With some more time she'll easily be the strongest Pokémon we have."

"And what of her sleeping abilities?" Giovanni asked.

"They are awakening at the predicted intervals," the scientist replied. "It's only a matter of time before all of her sleeping abilities are awakened."

"And can we control her if 'she' awakens again?" Giovanni asked.

"We're not sure," the scientist replied. "There are too many unknown variables for us to be sure." That wasn't what Giovanni wanted to hear.

"I want you to focus on gaining control of her in case we have another incident like we did that time," he said. The scientist stood up and bowed.

"Yes sir," he said. He then stood up to leave but Giovanni had one more thing to say to him.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to know what became of that ancient Pokétopian tome, would you?" he asked.

"No sir," the scientist replied.

"I see... if you do find the person responsible for its disappearance inform them that there will be severe consequences if I find it in their possession," Giovanni said. The scientist nodded and left to carry out Giovanni's orders. The evil leader remained at his desk, his thoughts filled with the vision of him ruling the world with an army of loyal Pokémon by his side.

* * *

The walk to Rusty and Rubic's den was a short one. Situated close to the lake it was a very spacious cave that was large enough to accommodate all of the Pokémon comfortably. While Rubic went through her collection of reading material, looking for the book she took from Giovanni's office, the rest of the Pokémon listened as Firefly retold the events of her earlier battle.

"So they opened the roof, and as soon as the sunlight hit the Onix he sprouted vines all over his body?" Stickers asked.

"Yeah," Firefly replied. "I tell you it was a strange sight to see."

"I'll say," Ironside said. "So, what happened next?"

"Well, things got tough for me right then," Firefly said. "He was moving a lot faster and it was getting harder to dodge his attacks. Pretty soon he had me pinned down. He tried a Solarbeam but I blocked it."

"What?! An Onix using Solarbeam?!" Aqua asked.

"Believe me I was just as surprised as you are," Firefly replied. "After that I saw him getting another one ready. I was prepared to just take the attack when I felt a new power awaken inside me."

"A new power? You mean your Grass abilities?" Farris asked.

"Yeah," Firefly replied. "The next thing I knew I was charging up my own Solarbeam."

"So getting hit by sunlight gave you the ability to use Grass techniques?" Rusty asked.

"I don't know if that's what did it, but that's how it happened," Firefly said.

"So, how did you finish him off?" Farris asked.

"Well, we both fired our Solarbeam attacks, but mine turned out to be stronger than his," Firefly said. "After that I defeated him with that new Fire attack I've been working on."

"You mean your Fire Storm attack?" Farris asked. "You finally perfected it?"

"Sure did, and let me tell you it did a number on him," Firefly said.

"Whoa, you're getting stronger every day," Ironside said. "Pretty soon no one will be able to defeat you."

"Now that's something we can all agree on," Aqua said. While everyone talked about Firefly and her new abilities Rubic came running towards them carrying a large book, at least large when compared to her.

"Here it is!" she said. Everyone gathered around the Igglybuff as she set the book on the ground. The cover was faded and worn, probably from years of use. Everyone was anxious to see what it said on the inside.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Open it!" Stickers said. Rubic wasted no more time and opened the book. However, that's as far as the excitement went. Though she could read as well as any human the language of the text within the book was one she was not familiar with.

"What the?! What is all this?!" she said.

"What's wrong?" Rusty asked.

"What's wrong is that I have no idea what the hell any of this says," Rubic replied.

"I thought you said you could read," Aqua said.

"I can, but this is a language I've never seen before," Rubic said. While she and the others tried to figure out this language Firefly was looking very closely at the book. For some strange reason she knew exactly what was written in the book.

"Well, can't you just sound out the words and try to, you know... wing it?" Rusty suggested.

"I can try," Rubic replied. She went back to the book and tried to sound out one of the words on the first line, but she was having great difficulty with it.

"Sorry guys, I can't make any of this out," Rubic said.

"Oh man," Rusty said. "I at least wanted to know what the title was."

"It's 'The History of Pokétopia'." Everyone looked in shock in Firefly's direction.

"Firefly, you... you can read this?" Rubic asked. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"To tell you the truth I had no idea I could read this," she replied. "I was looking at it just like the rest of you and it just... came to me." To say they were surprised would be an understatement. But rather than question her new-found understanding of this new language they decided to just accept it.

"So, you think you could tell us what all this says?" Rusty asked.

"I'll try," Firefly said. She walked up to the book and looked at it. Though the language was still strange to everyone else it was oddly familiar to Firefly. She couldn't explain why but she knew she had seen this somewhere before. However, everyone was waiting for her to tell them what it said, so deciding to figure out her own mystery later she began to inform them of the books contents.

"Well, according to this book, hundreds of years ago there was a civilization called Pokétopia," she read. "In this civilization humans and Pokémon lived side-by-side in perfect peace."

"That doesn't sound too remarkable," Farris said. "All the humans would have to do is capture them and they'd have loyal Pokémon."

"That's just it," Firefly said. "If what I'm reading is correct they didn't capture them. All of the Pokémon were wild."

"What?!" This was obviosly a shock to everyone.

"You mean to tell us that humans lived side-by-side with wild Pokémon?!" Aqua asked, not sure if he had heard Firefly right.

"That's what it says," she replied.

"Amazing," Stickers said. "What else does it say?" Firefly looked over the book again, seeing what else it had to say about the ancient civilization of Pokétopia. It didn't take her long to find another interesting piece of information.

"Hey, listen to this," she said. "This book says that Pokétopia was ruled by kings and queens, one royal family for each the humans and Pokémon."

"Pokémon royalty? Now there's an interesting idea," Farris said.

"I can just imagine myself as a queen," Rubic said, going off into a day-dreaming state.

"Don't get your hopes up," Rusty said. "Remember, this was hundreds of years ago."

"A girl can still dream, can't she?" Rubic replied.

"Anyway, how did they choose their kings and queens?" Farris asked. Firefly read a bit more before beginning to explain.

"It says here that the humans chose their king and queen in the usual diplomatic way, but the Pokémon had a completely different method," she said.

"What was it?" Farris asked.

"Well, it says Pokémon chose their kings and queens by way of the Pokémon Elder Council," Firefly said.

"Elder Council?" Rubic asked.

"Yeah," Firefly replied. "The Elder Council consisted of 10 Pokémon that were considered legendary by the humans, but to the Pokémon they were seen as gods."

"This must be them right here," Rusty said, pointing to the next page. On it was what looked like a hand-drawn mural showing a large city, complete with figures representing the humans and Pokémon that lived there. Also present was a large group of Pokémon that supposedly represented the Pokémon Elder Council.

"They look familiar, but I can't quite make them all out," Aqua said.

"Maybe there's something about them on another page," Stickers said. "Let's look ahead." The others agreed and looked ahead to the next page of the book. There, they found the information they were seeking.

"Well, what's it say?" Stickers asked.

"This is them alright," Firefly said. "Wow... I had no idea some of these Pokémon were held in this high of regard."

"Well, you going to tell us who they are?" Ironside asked.

"Alright, hold your Horsea," she replied. She looked at the pictures and read off the names beneath them:

**Ho-oh: Goddess of Rebirth**

**Mew: Ancestor to All**

**Mewtwo: Confused Cloned Judger of Life's Purpose**

**Lugia: Beast of the Sea**

**Celebi: Guardian of Time**

**Latias: Missile Dragon of Emotion**

**Latios: Missile Dragon of Speaking Mind**

**Jirachi: The Great Wishmaker**

**Rayquaza: Balancer of Nature**

**Deoxys: Distant Traveler from Space**

"Wow... Incredible," Stickers said. Everyone else, too amazed to speak, nodded in agreement with her.

"Yeah," Firefly said. "And to think, they make the decision on who becomes the King and Queen of all Pokémon."

"Speaking of which how do they do that?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, what was that 'different method' you were talking about earlier?" Farris asked. Firefly read a bit more, trying to see if it said anything about that.

"Ah, here it is... whoa."

"Whoa? Whoa what?" Rubic asked.

"Apparently the method is more complicated than I originally thought," Firefly replied.

"What do you mean?" Farris asked.

"They don't choose the Kings and Queens, but rather those who can become Kings and Queens," she replied.

"Okay, now I'm confused," Rusty said.

"Let me explain," Firefly said. "Certain Pokémon that, on the day of their birth, the Council deems worthy of becoming either the King or Queen of Pokémon are visited by Ho-oh and given a special mark called the Mark of the Phoenix."

"And that means they can become either the King or Queen, right?" Stickers asked.

"Yeah, but it's not that simple," Firefly said. "It says that if they live long enough they can seek out the hidden location of the Pokémon Elder Council and request to undertake the Trial of Selection."

"What's that?" Rubic asked.

"According to this it's a trial that tests the Pokémon both physically and mentally," Firefly said. "It's an extreme test of a Pokémon's will and desire to succeed."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Ironside said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Firefly said. "According to this the test has been known to have sent many Pokémon to their deaths." A collective gasp was heard as everyone took in what Firefly just told them.

"So, what happens if they pass the test?" Farris asked.

"Should they pass they'll be named King or Queen by the Elder Council," Firefly said.

"Amazing," Stickers said. "Well, does it say anything about where the Council is or what the test is like?" Firefly read a bit more.

"... Nope. All it says is that those chosen are supposed to locate the Council themselves," she replied. "As for the test it's different depending on the life experiences the Pokémon had growing up."

"So that's something that'll remain a mystery to us," Farris said. "Well, what about the Mark of the Phoenix? Surely they have something in that book about it." Once again Firefly read ahead a few pages to find out if it indeed did have any information about the Mark of the Phoenix.

"Um... oh! Here's something!" she said. "Let's see... It says that the Mark of the Phoenix, a mark indicating that this Pokémon has been deemed worthy of becoming either the King or Queen, is bestowed upon chosen Pokémon on the day of their birth by Ho-oh, the Pokémon Goddess of Rebirth. The mark is shaped like one of Ho-oh's feathers."

"A feather huh? That makes sense," Farris commented.

"Do any of you guys have that mark?" Aqua asked. Everyone checked themselves and each other, looking for the mark. After a few minutes though they came up with nothing.

"Oh well, doesn't look like any of us will ever become a King or Queen," Stickers said. While everyone else agreed Firefly was still looking at the book, almost as if she was mezmerized.

_"Shaped like a feather... could it be?"_

"Yo, Firefly. You okay?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Ironside's question.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "Well guys, I'm heading back to my den for some R&R."

"Okay," Rusty said. "Take care." With that she said her goodbyes to the rest of the group and left on her way back to her own den.

* * *

Firefly arrived at her den minutes later. However, she wasn't the least bit tired. She only came up with that excuse so she could have a reason to head back to ther den to think. The things she read in that book made her think about many things from her past, especially about things her mother had told her before she was captured by Team Rocket.

"...Mother, how I wish you were here right now," she said. "There's so many things I need to know that only you have the answer for." She then began to think back to one of the few times she could remember with her mother.

* * *

_The sun was high in the sky as a mother Ninetails watched her mate playing in an open field with three of their children, a male Vulpix and two female Vulpix. However, visibly missing was the youngest of their four children._

_"Now I wonder where she is?" she said. Shortly after that the sounds of footsteps was heard behind her. The Ninetails turned around and saw a small Vulpix approaching her. She smiled as her daughter sat next to her._

_"Well, what have you been up to, Firefly?" she asked._

_"Nothing much," she answered. "Mother... what does it mean to be 'chosen'?" Her mother was taken by surprised by her question. This was a question she knew was coming, yet she wasn't prepared for at the moment._

_"Why do you ask, dear?" she asked her._

_"Well, some of the other Pokémon told me that I've been 'chosen'. What do they mean, Mother?" Firefly replied. She was a bit reluctant to answer, but she soon decided that now was as good a time as any._

_"Look at you left paw," she said. Confused Firefly looked at her paw. There, on the pad on the bottom of her paw, was a small mark in the shape of a feather. She looked up to her mother._

_"What is this?" she asked her._

_"That, my dear, is a special mark that was given to you by Empress Ho-oh when you were born," her mother said._

_"What does it mean?" Firefly asked._

__

"It means that, when you are old enough, you will have a chance to do something great," she said. "My dear Firefly, you are destined for great things..."

* * *

As Firefly thought about that day she looked at her left paw. There, still visible, was the same feather mark.

_"Is this really the Mark of the Phoenix? Am I really one of the chosen Pokémon spoken about in the legend? Oh Mother... you always had the answer for any question I had..." _As she thought of this she closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down her muzzle.

"I miss you so much," she said. "I hope you, Father and everyone else is safe." Right then the feeling of sleep started to come over her. She laid down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Days later Firefly was lounging around the lake with the rest of her friends. None of them have been called into battle recently, which they were all thankful for. However, one thing was amiss.

"Hey Rusty, where's Rubic?" Firefly asked.

"I had her return that book," he replied. "It was risky enough for her to take it in the first place."

"But having her put it back? That's just as risky if not more," Farris said. Before Rusty could reply they noticed a Rocket grunt walking in their direction. He appeared to be carrying something. As he got closer they could see that he was carrying Pokémon, but not just any Pokémon.

"Rubic!" Rusty jumped to his feet and ran towards them, the others following shortly after. Once he saw them approaching the grunt placed her on the ground.

"Now, you be careful from now on. We don't need the boss finding you wandering the hallways," he told her before walking off.

"Thank you!" Rubic called. Once he was out of sight she turned around, a smirk on her face.

"Sucker..." she muttered. By then her brother and everyone else had gathered around her.

"You got caught again, didn't you?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal," Rubic replied. "All I had to do was pour on the 'lost little Pokémon' routine and he couldn't help but bring me back."

"You mean they still fall for that?' Stickers asked.

"Every time," Rubic replied. Rusty shook his head, not knowing if he was more ashamed of his sister for the way she acted or out of disbelief for the Rocket grunts that still fell for her act.

"So, you got the book back to Giovanni's office, right?" Aqua asked.

"Not exactly," she replied.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Rusty asked. Rubic looked over at Firefly.

"You remember that scientist that had you fight that Scizor and three Scyther a few weeks back?" she asked.

"Don't remind me," Firefly said. "Thanks to that battle alone I was healing for five days."

"Well, I do believe that now all debts have been paid in full," Rubic said. The others were confused as to what she meant.

"What are you talking about?" Rusty asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

Later that week, on the outside of the facility, a lone person was seen on a scaffold cleaning the windows. Having their base built in the mountains meant that the weather outside had the possibility to be very cold, as it was now. The person sneezed loudly before getting back to work, all the while one thought going through his head.

"... I have no idea where that book came from..."

* * *

Thanks to Rubic's hobby of collecting reading material the group has now learned of an ancient civilization where Pokémon and humans lived together in peace. Not only that but they also learned of a legend involving a Pokémon Elder Council, a challenging test and the naming of a King and Queen of Pokémon. But what does this have to do with their current situation? And is the mark on Firefly's paw really the Mark of the Phoenix? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	4. Just Like Me

Before I get started I'd like to take this time to reccomend that anyone who is enjoying reading this story to please read **Rubic's Reminiscences and Rusty's Rue** by scarlet pikachu. Her story give us a look into the pasts of her two characters Rubic and Rusty. I highly reccomend reading that story as well as her other ones as well.

**Chapter 4: Just Like Me**

It had been a few days since Firefly and the others had learned about the ancient civilization of Pokétopia and the ritual that chose the King and Queen of Pokémon. Though it may have seemed something in the past the words from the ancient tome were still fresh in Firefly's mind. Questions of whether the mark on her paw was actually Ho-oh's Mark of the Phoenix continued to play over and over in her head. All this was leading to a headache, and she knew there was one sure-fire way to take care of that.

"A nice walk will do me some good right about now," she said. A walk around the enclosure she was in was always a welcome pastime, but she often liked to take walks around the other enclosures, which is what she decided to do today. She walked up to the door leading out and, after being recognized by the sensor, walked through the door that lead to a small corridor. The corridors themselves were large enough to accommodate the largest Pokémon, but were only meant for one Pokémon at a time due to the risk of a full-scale battle breaking out inside. So, as a safety precaution, each corridor had sensors that would only allow one Pokémon to enter at a time, and would only open if the corridor was empty or once the Pokémon inside arrived at one of the doors on either end. As Firefly approached the exit she began to think once again about what she had read in the ancient tome.

_"Maybe there's another Pokémon that knows of the legend I could ask,"_ she thought to herself. She was soon brought out of her thoughts as the door in front of her opened, revealing another enclosure within the Team Rocket compound. She stepped inside and glanced around at her surroundings. A complete opposite of the enclosure she called home this one mostly had wide open fields with a few trees here and there. A wide stream separated the enclosure into two halves. As Firefly continued to look around she noticed some of the Pokémon had noticed her arrival and waved. She smiled as she waved back. It seemed that no matter where she went the Pokémon in the other enclosures were always friendly. They knew what Team Rocket, mostly Giovanni, put her through and they all had a great deal of respect for her because of it. Firefly felt honored that she was respected by so many others, even some she had respect for herself. She resumed her walk, hoping it would help clear her mind.

"Well, well. Look who's decided to grace us with her presence." Firefly groaned at the sound of the not-too-friendly voice behind her. She turned around, not at all happy to see who it belonged to.

"What do you want, Stonehenge?" she asked, clearly agitated. Stonehenge, or Stone as some call him, was a Linoone that had Rock-type DNA introduced to his system. Because of that he now had a row of stone plates stretching from his forehead, all the way down his back to the tip of his tail. He also had stone bracelets on each of his legs. Other than his physical alteration he was also granted the ability to utilize powerful Rock-based attacks in battle.

"What, no 'Hello'? I thought we were friends?" Stone asked. Firefly looked at him, slightly disgusted.

"Cut the bullshit! You know damn well we're not now, never have, and never will be friends!" she said. At that Stone's expression became one of hatred.

"You got that right," he said. "It's because of you that some of us are treated the way we are! Giovanni's giving you special attention while the rest of us are neglected! The only time he remembers we exist is when he needs someone to take you on in battle!"

"You think I enjoy all that 'special attention' you say I get?!" Firefly replied.

"You're alive, aren't you?! That's more than I can say for those that fought against you! They're dead because of you!" Stone yelled.

"I had nothing to do with their deaths!" Firefly yelled. "I never kill my opponents!"

"Right! Instead you leave them alive for Team Rocket to kill for you! That's much better!" Many of the Pokémon who were around when Firefly first arrived has long since retreated to a safe distance.

"I fight to survive! We all do!" Firefly argued.

"Then you should die so others can live!" Stone yelled.

"Is that a challenge?!"

"What if it is?!" What started off as an argument was quickly escalating into a battle. Just when it seemed as though Firefly and Stone would go at it...

"Excuse me. I believe you should be more polite to the lady here." Firefly had no idea who was speaking on her behalf but she didn't need anyone butting into her business.

"Thanks for the concern but I'm strong enough to handle this on my..." Her voice caught in her throat once she turned around and saw who had spoken. It was a Growlithe, but not an average one. This one had lavender stripes instead of black. And, like her, he had wings, his with black tips. Before she could say anything Stonehenge addressed the newcomer.

"This doesn't concern you, Indigo. I suggest you go about your business," he said. The winged Growlithe, obviously named Indigo, responded by walking up next to Firefly.

"It concerns me now, and I suggest that you go on about your business," he said. This only proved effective in further angering Stonehenge.

"What the hell makes you think I'd listen to you?!" he said. Then, without warning, the ground at his feet kicked up. As the dirt settled he looked down and saw a single flaming orange feather sticking out of the ground.

"What the?!" Stonehenge looked up towards Indigo. He had his wing pointed at him, small streams of fire swirling around it. Firefly was just as shocked as Stonehenge was, though for a completely different reason.

_"That's exactly like my Fire Storm technique!" _she thought to herself. While Firefly was amazed by the technique, Stonehenge was a bit unnerved by it. He took one look at the feather in the ground, then at Indigo, and quickly decided to save this confrontation for another day. However, he had parting words for Firefly.

"This isn't over," he said. "One of these days we will have our battle... and that's when I'll finally take you out." And with that he turned and walked away. With the immediate threat now gone Indigo turned his attention to Firefly.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Um... yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "You know, I could have handled him myself. You didn't have to step in."

"I have no doubt you could have, but I wasn't about to just stand there and let him talk to you like that," Indigo replied. "It's against my nature to do that."

"In other words you're the type that wants to try and keep chivalry alive," Firefly said, earning a good laugh out of both her and Indigo.

"That's right. We haven't been properly introduced yet. My name is Indigo," he said.

"I'm Firefly," Firefly replied.

"Ah, so I finally get a chance to meet the famous Firefly." Firefly had no idea what Indigo was talking about.

"What do you mean 'famous'?" she asked.

"Everywhere I go Pokémon always have something to say about you," he said. "They say you've been through some really rough times courtesy of Giovanni." Firefly looked down towards the ground.

"It's true," she said. "Ever since I came here I've been tested on time and time again. Giovanni even made me a part of some kind of master experiment or something. He calls me SPG-01."

"Wait! You're 01?!" Indigo asked. Firefly looked at him and saw his experssion was one of shock.

"Yeah... why do you ask?" Firefly replied.

"I'm SPG-02," Indigo replied. Now it was Firefly's turn to be shocked.

"Y-You are?!" she said. Indigo nodded, too shocked to speak. The two Fire types stared at each other. The similarities between them were amazing. Not just their type and body size, but they also had the same physical alterations.

"So... how long have you been here?" Firefly asked, trying something to break the silence.

"I'm... not real sure myself. At least a few years," Indigo said. "What about you?"

"Same," she replied. "Wow... if we weren't different species I'd think we were long lost brother and sister."

"Tell me about it," Indigo said. That was followed by another moment of silence, which Firefly once again broke.

"Um... that attack you used was quite impressive," she said.

"Thank you," Indigo replied. "I'm still working on mastering it, though I have to say it is one of my best attacks. Would you like a demonstration?"

"If you don't mind," she replied. Of course he didn't mind. In fact Indigo enjoyed being able to show off his attacks.

"You got it," he said. "Now, let's see if I can find a target." He looked around for a bit before sppotting a tree with a large orange hanging from one of the branches.

"Okay. I'm going to go for that orange there," he said. Firefly looked on as he took aim at the orange. Just like before a small stream of fire encircled his wing, igniting the feathers. Moment later a single flaming feather was shot from his wing towards the orange. Unfortunately it missed by a few feet.

"Oh man, I can't believe I missed that bad," he said.

"It wasn't that bad," Firefly said. "Although..." At that moment she stepped forward and spread her wings out. Then, streams of fire encircled both of her wings, igniting the feathers the same way Indigo had done. She then looked up at the orange and flapped her wings forward, sending a barrage of flaming feathers towards it. The feathers made contact, shredding the orange into pieces. Indigo looked on in amazement.

"You need to focus more on your aim and less on your power," Firefly said. Indigo was not only shocked that she could use the attack, but she used it much better than he did.

"Wait a minute! You mean that..."

"I call it my Fire Storm attack. I perfected it a while back," Firefly said. Indigo couldn't help but shake his head and laugh a little.

"Unbelievable," he said. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"I don't know," Firefly replied. "Why don't you join me on my walk and we can see." With the gentleman in him taking over Indigo accepted Firefly's invitation and the two of them walked off.

* * *

As Firefly and Indigo walked and talked they soon found out that they had more in common than they first realized. Not only were they born into a small family but they were also the smallest of their litter. Another thing they had in common was Giovanni's growing interest in them. 

"So, he's been doing the same experiments to you," Indigo said. Firefly nodded.

"They've been doing them for as long as I can remember," she said. "That's where I got these wings from." She spread her wings out and flapped them a few times.

"I take it those were the result of a side-effect," Indigo said.

"Yeah," Firefly said as she recalled the events of that day.

* * *

_The atmosphere was extremely busy as Team Rocket scientists prepared for one of their most important experiments to date. The scientists were either monitoring computer reading or going over graphs. In an adjacent room was a single table with a Pokémon strapped to it. Firefly laid there, seemingly unconscious, as Giovanni waited for the experiment to get underway._

_"Is everything ready?" he asked._

_"We're all set," one of the scientist said. His and Giovanni's gaze went to the room where Firefly was. A robotic arm with a small needle on the end started descending down towards her._

_"What's the injection today?" Giovanni asked._

_"It's a DNA sample taken from various Flying Pokémon," the scientist replied. Giovanni's face showed no change as he continued to observe the experiment. The arm lowered itself down next to Firefly and stuck the needle in her. She flinched slightly as the contents were injected into her._

_"Injection complete," a scientist said. Right then the computer monitors showed not only her vital signs but also showed the percentage of the Flying type DNA that had been successfully absorbed into her system._

_"41 percent... Vitals still normal," one of the scientist reported. Giovanni was pleased with how things were progressing so far._

_"66 percent... Still normal." It appeared as though things would proceed without any problems. However..._

_"81 percent... Still no... wait! Abnormality detected!"_

_"What?!" Right at that moment alarms went off inside the room. While the scientists frantically tried to determine what the problem was Giovanni kept his eyes on Firefly. The Vulpix was thrashing around on the table, her restraints coming loose._

_"What's wrong?!" he asked one of the scientists._

_"We're not sure!" he replied. "For some reason her body seems to be rejecting the rest of the DNA! It's not being absorbed into her system anymore!" This was not what he wanted to hear. Already they had lost numerous Pokémon due to failed experiments and it appeared as though they were about to lose another._

_"Do something!" Giovanni ordered. "We cannot afford to lose another Pokémon!"_

_"We're trying, but so far nothing is working!" the scientist replied._

_"Her vital signs are growing weaker!" Everyone turned their eyes to the main monitor. It showed that Firefly's heart rate was indeed dropping at an alarming rate._

_"If we don't get her heart rate up she'll be dead in minutes!" Giovanni grabbed the nearest scientist to him by his collar and brought him up to his face._

_"I don't care what you have to do! Just make sure that Pokémon lives!" he ordered._

_"Y-Yes sir!" the scientist replied. Giovanni let him go to carry out his appointed task._

_"Look! Something's happening!" Everyone looked towards Firefly. She had broken free of her restraints and was holding her head in her paws. But what had everyone's attention were the two bulges that were coming up on her back._

_"What's happening to her?!" Giovanni asked. Before anyone could reply Firefly cried out in pain. The bulges on her back were growing larger, indicating that something was trying to make its way out of her body. Seconds later an ear-piercing scream filled the air as two object burst out of her back. Fur and blood flew everywhere, giving the room a post-surgery look._

_"What in the..." Everyone, including Giovanni, was staring at Firefly in shock. There, coming out of her back, was a pair of fully developed wings, complete with orange feathers._

_"I... I don't... believe what I'm seeing," one of the scientist said. "The injection triggered a mutation within her."_

_"Her heart rate going critical!" Everyone was snapped back into reality by that announcement. Those who weren't already trying to save Firefly began helping those who were. Unfortunately it didn't look as though they would be able to._

_"We need to stop her heart rate from dropping any further!"_

_"Get the defibrillators!"_

_"Not enough time!" As everyone frantically tried to save her, Giovanni's__ eyes remained glued on Firefly. As he watched Firefly's body grew limp and the shine left her eyes. Then, moments later, she collapsed on the table. That was followed by the sound of the heart rate monitor flat lining._

_"No!" he yelled. As soon as they heard all of the scientists stopped what they were doing. Some looked up at the heart rate monitor while the rest looked in the other room at Firefly._

_"We lost another one." Giovanni paid no attention to the quiet mumurings of the scientists. He was too furious at the sight of another dead Pokémon due to another failed experiment. One of the scientists nervously walked up to him._

_"G-Giovanni s-sir, um... w-what should we do... w-with the Pokémon?" he asked. Giovanni didn't even look at him as he replied._

_"What do you think I want you to do? Remove her and prepare for the next experiment." Giovanni's voice was surprisingly calm sounding, but everyone could still feel the anger in his voice and they all knew that one wrong move would set him off._

_"Yes sir." The scientist was about to call for the removal of the body when..._

_"Wait! We've got a heart beat!" This got everyone's attention, even Giovanni's._

_"It's faint, but she's still alive!" One look at the heart rate monitor confirmed it. It was incredibly faint, but there was a heart beat. Giovanni then turned his eyes to Firefly. The small Vulpix was breathing, but her breaths were extremely short, indicating she was having difficulty breathing._

_"Get her to the recovery room immediately!" he ordered. The scientists wasted no time in prepping her for the move. As she was being transported Giovanni smiled._

"Rest now, for I have big plans for you in the future," he said.

* * *

Indigo didn't know what to say at the moment. Hearing about the pain and suffering Firefly endured on that day shocked him beyond belief. 

"That's just... cruel," he said. "They didn't even make sure you were completely unconscious before going ahead with their experiment."

"Nope, and I have to say that was the most painful experience of my life," Firefly said. "I spent the next two and a half weeks in the recovery room. Once I was fully recovered it took me another week and a half to learn how to use my wings. Fortunately I had some friends help me with that."

"I see," Indigo said, still in a slight state of shock.

"So, how did it happen with you?" Firefly asked. "How did you get your wings?"

"Same way you did, although they made sure I was out cold," he replied. "They must have given me a pretty big dosage because I didn't wake up until a week later. When I did I had a splitting headache and a pair of wings on my back."

"At least they made sure you were knocked out first," Firefly said. "Still, I wonder what caused our bodies to react the way they did."

"I'm not sure, but I think it's got something to do with this," Indigo replied. He held up his right paw. There, clearly marked on the pad underneath his paw, was a feather marking. Firefly gasped when she saw it.

"That's the..." The surprise in Firefly's voice caught Indigo's attention.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked her. Firefly wasn't sure how to respond. Even though they had just met she felt as though she could trust him. However, this was something she didn't want to spread around carelessly. Still, the fact that he too had the marking meant that he may know something about it despite him not knowing what it was in the first place.

"If I'm right that's the Mark of the Phoenix," she said.

"The Mark of the Phoenix?! Are you sure about that?!" Indigo asked.

"Not completely, but I believe it's possible," Firefly replied. "You see..." She then held up her left paw, showing Indigo the identical mark that she had.

"You too?" he asked. Firefly nodded.

"According to my mother Ho-oh visited her the night I was born," she explained. "On that night she gave me the Mark of the Phoenix." After hearing this Indigo began to think.

"So that's why I was treated so differently in my pack," he said.

"What do you mean?" Firefly asked.

"When I was growing up in my pack all of the other Pokémon treated me as if I were royalty or something," Indigo replied. "I guess they knew that Ho-oh had given me the mark."

"Same with me," Firefly said. "My mother said that I was..."

"Destined for great things," Indigo finished. Firefly nodded. It was becoming quite clear that the similarities between the two of them went much deeper than they first imagined. Before they could continue to talk further one of the Rocket guard approached them.

"01, you have been requested to take part in a battle," he said. "Please come with me." Firefly sighed and shook her head.

"No rest for the weary, huh," Indigo said.

"Apparently not," Firefly replied. Though she wanted to spend more time with Indigo she knew she'd have to go humor Giovanni sooner or later.

"Well, I'd better go see who he has me against this time," she said. "How about we continue this later."

"Sounds good to me," Indigo said. With a quick wave goodbye Firefly followed the guard towards the battlefield. As she followed she began to think about what she had discovered since meeting Indigo.

_"I had no idea he was SPG-02. Then again it does make sense. He does have the Mark of the Phoenix just as I do. I wonder... what does this mean for the future?"_ Before she could come up with an answer she found herself standing in front of the door that lead to the corridor that lead to the battlefield. Firefly took a deep breath.

"Well, time to go to work," she said before walking through.

* * *

In an unexpected twist Firefly discovers that Indigo, a winged Growlithe, is not only SPG-02 but also bears the Mark of the Phoenix. What does all of this mean? Could both of them possibly have been chosen by Ho-oh as possible King or Queen? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**! 

Please review


	5. Fitting In

**Chapter 5: Fitting In**

Giovanni was once again observing a battle between Firefly, or as he still called her 01, and one of his hand-picked Pokémon. This time her opposition was a Sudowoodo, one capable of using a wide variety of attacks. Right now the battle was in a stalemate as Firefly struggled against the Sudowoodo's Vine Whip, which was wrapped tightly around her wing. As Giovanni looked on he noticed something that did not please him.

"Why are you holding back, 01?" he said to himself. "This is not your full power. What are you waiting for?" At that moment one of the scientists walked up to him.

"Is everything satisfactory, sir?" he asked.

"01 isn't fighting at her full power. Why?" Giovanni replied.

"We're not sure, sir," the scientist replied. "The fact that 01 is fighting at less than 100 percent of her full power is a mystery to us aw well."

"I want you to find out why," Giovanni replied. "She's of no use to me if she doesn't fight at her full power."

"Right away, sir." As the scientist left Giovanni turned his attention back to the battle, waiting to see if 01's fighting abilities would increase or remain at their current level.

* * *

Down below Firefly was indeed fighting at less that full power. Normally she could have easily overpowered her opponents and claimed victory already. However, she wanted to test her new abilities. Earlier in the battle she discovered that a new power had been unlocked inside of her. She wanted to try out this new power and intentionally prolonged the battle. Now locked in a tug-o-war with the Sudowoodo Firefly saw her chance. 

"Come... on... Just... a bit... further," she said as she struggled to pull the Sudowoodo towards her. Earlier she had tried to use her recently acquired Water abilities on her opponent, but all that did was create a sizeable water puddle in the middle of the battlefield. But now with her new ability she had found a use for that water puddle. Unfortunately getting her opponent into position was proving to be far more difficult than she first thought.

"This thing's... got... more fight in it... than I thought!" she said. "Must not have... damaged him... enough... during the battle!" Firefly took note of the Sudowoodo's location, noticing he was only a few inches away from the water.

"Okay... One last pull... should do it!" she said. She tried to give it one last pull, but she found that the Sudowoodo was still too strong. On top of that the strain on her wing was starting to get worse. It was starting to feel numb, and Firefly knew she wouldn't be able to fight effectively if her wing went numb.

"I've... got... to get him... into... the... water," she said. Realizing she needed a bit more leverage she grabbed the vine with one of her paws and pulled hard. That was all she needed as the increase in her pulling power caught the Sudowoodo by surprise. The Rock Pokémon stumbled and fell forward, right into the water. Upon realizing what he had fallen in the Sudowoodo tried to get up and run, but something was holding him back. He looked up and saw that Firefly had wrapped his vine around her paw, preventing him from escaping.

"You're not going anywhere," she said. At that moment she began powering up for an attack, a few sparks dancing over her body. Over time the number of sparks and their intensity increased. The Sudowoodo looked on in horror as he realized what was about to happen.

"I hope this doesn't 'shock' you too much but this battle's mine!" Firefly yelled. Right then she unleashed her attack, sending thousands of volts of electricity surging from her body, down the vine and right to the Sudowoodo. The attack was already damaging enough, but with the inclusion of the water the Sudowoodo was standing in the attack's power was amplified. The Sudowoodo screamed in pain as the Thunderbolt assaulted his body. After a few moments the attack ceased, leaving the Sudowoodo paralyzed. With his body paralyzed he could no longer maintain his hold on Firefly. His vine dropped limply to the ground, freeing Firefly to continue her attack.

"Time to end this!" she said. She took off at high speed towards the Sudowoodo, her wings glowing bright white. Her opponent had no time to dodge as he was struck in his midsection by Firefly's powerful Steel Wing. The Sudowoodo became hung on her wing, giving Firefly the perfect opportunity to deliver the final blow. She flew straight up into the air, 20 feet up, and then did a 180 and flew back down. Then, with one flick of her wing, she threw the Sudowoodo down to the ground, creating a large dirt and dust cloud. She landed safely off to the side and waited for the cloud to clear. Once it did she saw her opponent was in no condition to continue the battle.

"Glad that's over," she said. She turned to walk out when she heard Giovanni calling out to her over the loudspeaker.

"01..." he said.

"I told you my name's Firefly," she corrected.

"Your opponent still breathes," he said.

"I know," Firefly replied, "and if I have anything to do with it he'll continue to breath." She then walked through the door and out of the battlefield before Giovanni could reply.

* * *

Later that day Firefly and her friends were enjoying some down time. Rubic was having fun riding on Aqua's back as he swam around the lake, Ironside was resting because he believed he would be called into battle any moment, Rusty was off doing Mew knows what, Stickers was off taking care of an errand for Firefly, and Firefly herself was getting her feathers preened by Farris. 

"That battle earlier was tough," Firefly said. "I'm sure I ruined a few feathers with that Thunderbolt."

"A few are a little singed, but they don't look that bad," Farris replied. She continued to clean out dirt, parasites and any dead feathers she found out of Firefly's wings. After a few minutes she was finished.

"There. All done," she said.

"Thanks, Farris," Firefly said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably find someone else to preen your wings for you," the Roselia replied. The two laughed a bit before calming back down.

"So, where did you disappear to yesterday?" Farris asked.

"I took a little walk," Firefly replied.

"Anywhere in particular?" Farris asked.

"Just to the next enclosure," Firefly replied. "I finally met the other Pokémon in Giovanni's little SPG Project."

"Seriously?" Farris asked. "Who is it?"

"His name's Indigo. He's a winged Growlithe," Firefly replied. At the mention of his species, and the fact that he was a guy, Farris got a sly look on her face.

"So that's what you were doing yesterday," she said. Firefly quickly picked up on what she was referring to.

"Hey! It wasn't anything like that!" she replied. Farris couldn't help but laugh a bit. She always enjoyed getting Firefly flustered about one thing or another.

"Okay, okay," she said. "So tell me... was he cute?" Firefly blushed a bit as she turned away from Farris.

"If you're in to his type," she replied.

"And are you?" Farris asked.

"Farris!" Firefly yelled. Although she wouldn't admit it outright she did think he was kind of cute. Before she or Farris could say anything else another Pokémon walked up to them.

"Hey, you two!"

"What's up, Pearl?" Firefly replied. Pearl was a Smoochum, though Team Rocket had altered her as well. Instead of her body being the normal pink color hers was what everyone called iceberg blue, and she also had three small Absol-like tails where her normal tail would be. Many of the male Pokémon found her attractive, but she had already given her heart to Rusty. Speaking of which...

"You wouldn't happen to know where Rusty is, would you?" she asked. Firefly and Farris shook their heads.

"We haven't seen him all day," Farris replied. Pearl lowered her head and shook it.

"If I know him he's probably drinking back at his den," she said.

"Knowing him that's exactly where he is," Firefly replied.

"Well, I'd better go make sure he doesn't make a mess of the place," Pearl said. "Those glass shards are murder on my feet." She turned to leave when Firefly and Farris got up and joined her.

"I think we should all go," Farris said.

"Yeah," Firefly agreed. "I have a feeling it'll take all three of us to clean up the mess he's probably made by now." Pearl smiled at her two friends, thankful for their kindness.

"Thanks," she said. With that the three females left in search of their believed-to-be drunken male friend.

* * *

Giovanni was in his office going over the recent reports on Firefly and Indigo's latest battles. One of his scientists was there as well. Giovanni put the reports on his desk and turned his attention to the scientist. 

"Is this all you have to report at this time, Tamra?" he asked. Tamra, one of the few female scientists at the facility, nervously shifted in her seat as she replied.

"Yes sir," she said. "Based on their recent battles..."

"I am aware of the results of their recent battles," Giovanni said. Tamra became silent and went back to sitting uncomfortably in her seat, waiting for Giovanni to dismiss her.

"Before you go I do have one concern I must address," he said. "I have received multiple complaints from some of the other workers about your relationship with the Pokémon." Tamra knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Whether it was because they were angry about there being no air in any of the rooms other than Tamra's after a certain Igglybuff's Shock Wave knocked out the cooling system to most of the living quarters or the fact that they were angry because Tamra was the only person the Pokémon showed respect for she knew someone would eventually complain to Giovanni.

"I don't believe my relationship with the Pokémon has anything to do with how I do my job," she said.

"And make sure you keep it that way," he said. "You are dismissed." She stood up and bowed before walking out. Once outside his office a look of disgust came across Tamra's face. She did not approve of the way Giovanni or any of the other workers in the facility treated the Pokémon. They only saw them as tools to be used and thrown away while she saw them the way they should be seen, as wonderful creatures that deserve the respect of others. She was also the only one who refused to refer to the Pokémon by their project number once she learned of their real names.

"Those guys disgust me, Giovanni especially," she said to herself. "If it were possible I'd quit this corrupt organization, but..." The thought of what would happen if she tried to quit made her shudder in fear. Many have tried to leave... only to never be heard for again. No one knew exactly what happened to them, but Tamra had a good idea. So for now she had to tolerate everything while waiting for her chance to escape from the grip of Giovanni and Team Rocket.

* * *

Firefly, Farris and Pearl were still on their way to Rusty's cave to see just what kind of mess he was making of the place this time. As they walked on they heard someone calling out to them. 

"Firefly! Hey Firefly, wait up!" Firefly recognized the voice and turned around to see Indigo running up to them.

"Whew... I didn't think I'd catch up to you," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Indigo, what brings you out here?" Firefly asked.

"Ah, so this is Indigo," Farris said. Indigo was a bit nervous as the Roselia looked him over.

"Um... is something wrong?" he asked. Farris didn't reply and continued checking him out. After a few minutes she smiled.

"For a Growlithe he is kind of cute," she said. "I can see why you like him, Firefly." Even through her fur everyone could see the blush on her face.

"Farris! I told you already..."

"I know, I know," Farris said. Indigo and Pearl had no idea what was going on.

"Did I miss something?" Indigo asked.

"It's nothing," Firefly replied. "My friend Farris has romance on the brain."

"Hey, I just want you to find the perfect mate," Farris said.

"Right," Firefly replied. Indigo decided not to question this further out of fear that he may become more confused than he already was.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Firefly said. "The Smoochum here is Pearl and the love-sick Roselia is Farris."

"Hi," Pearl said.

"Hello," Farris said. "Please ignore the 'love-sick' comment Firefly decided to add in."

"Well you are," Firefly replied, "or do I need to remind you about that Treecko from a while back." Right then Farris's eyes narrowed.

"I still haven't forgotten or forgiven that Bellossom! I will get him back and have my revenge!" she yelled. Indigo and Pearl slowly backed away and made their way over towards Firefly.

"What was that all about?" Indigo asked.

"Long story," Firefly replied. Before she could continue they all heard a loud noise that sounded like someone yodeling. The sound was so horrible that they had to cover their ears to try and block it out, which did little help.

"What is that noise?!" Indigo cried.

"It sound like two Snubbull mating!" Farris yelled.

"I've heard two Snubbull mating... THIS IS WORSE!" Firefly replied. After a few minutes the noise ceased. Firefly and the others slowly removed their paws from their ears.

"Are my ears bleeding?" Firefly asked.

"Do I still have ears?" Indigo asked. "Just what was that anyway?"

"More like 'who'," Pearl replied. She looked off in the distance where a small cave could be seen.

"We're almost there," she said.

"Then let's get moving before he decides to start up again," Firefly said. The others agreed and quickly made their way towards the cave.

* * *

The four Pokémon arrived at the cave, thankfully without any more yodeling. However, there was one thing present that none of them liked. 

"Does anyone else notice the strong smell of wine coming from inside?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah, we know," Pearl said. "It's his favorite pastime."

"What do you mean?" Indigo asked.

"You'll see when we go inside," Firefly said. "Just watch where you step." Rather than ask what the warning was for Indigo decided to follow them and see for himself. When they entered the cave they found piles of wine bottles scattered about, many of them broken. The reason for the wine bottles was in the back of the cave in the form of a slightly drunk Jigglypuff.

"I should have figured you'd be here, Rusty," Pearl said. Upon hearing a voice Rusty looked up. He smiled once he recognized his friends.

"Hey, guys. You (hic) want a drink?" he asked. He slurred his words badly, but they understood the message.

"No thanks," Farris replied. "Some of us like to be sober."

"Aw, but that's (hic) no (hic) fun," Rusty replied. Farris just shook her head in disappointment as Pearl approached her boyfriend.

"Listen, Rusty. I don't mind your drinking, but could you please not leave those bottles laying around all over the place," she said. "You have no idea how much those things hurt when you step on them."

"Oh (hic)... well why didn't you say (hic) so? I'll (hic) help you (hic) clean up." Rusty tried to get to his feet, but all he did was stumble back down to the ground. Pearl held him down to prevent any further attempts.

"Why don't you leave this to us," she said. "We wouldn't want you hurting yourself trying to help in your condition." Rusty would have argued further but he realized that it wouldn't have done any good. So he instead went back to finishing off his current bottle before turning his attention to the next. This left Firefly and the others with the task of cleaning up the mess he had made.

"Well, let's get cleaning," Firefly said. With that the group started clearing out the bottles scattered all over the ground. Though they were making good progress Farris was finding it very difficult to get a good grip on the bottles due to her rose-shaped hands.

"You need any help over there, Farris?" Pearl asked.

"No, that's okay," she replied. "I got... whoa! I don't got it!" Farris lost control of the bottle she was carrying and it fell to the ground, shattering on impact. Broken shards flew everywhere, one landing right behind Firefly who was trying to dislodge one of the bottles from in between two rocks.

"Firefly! Watch out!" Unfortunately Farris's warning came too late. Firefly lost her hold and stumbled backwards, stepping right on the broken shard. Her cries of pain filled the small caved as she fell to the ground. The others quickly ran to her aid.

"Firefly! What happened?!" Pearl asked.

"There's a glass shard in my foot!" Firefly replied. They all looked and saw that a glass shard was stuck in Firefly right back foot. Though it didn't appear to be in that deep it was causing her great pain.

"Come on! We've got to get it out!" Indigo yelled.

"But how do we do that without causing more harm?" Pearl asked.

"Just yank it out!" Firefly answered.

"You sure?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, now do it!" Firefly replied. Pearl, being the only one able to, grabbed hold of the glass shard.

"You ready?" she asked. Firefly nodded and braced herself. Then, with one swift motion, Pearl yanked the shard out. Firefly yelp in pain as the shard was removed. It turned out that the shard went in deeper than they thought. Upon its removal a few drops of blood came from the wound.

"That looks bad," Pearl said.

"It's nothing I can't fix," Firefly said. She then concentrated and started using Synthesis to heal the wound. Over time the blood stopped flowing, but the wound itself wasn't closing.

"Darn! There isn't enough sunlight here for Synthesis to take full effect," Firefly said. "This is going to take a while."

"Maybe not," Indigo said. Before anyone could question what he meant he walked up and placed his paw over Firefly's foot. Then, he began concentrating just as Firefly was. Shortly after that his body started giving off a green glow, indicating that he too was using Synthesis. With two Pokémon the healing process took much less time than it would have originally. Within seconds the wound closed up completely. Firefly stood up and took a few steps. The injury had healed perfectly.

"Ah... glad that's over," she said. Everyone else was a bit surprised.

"Wait! You mean Indigo can do that too?!" Farris said.

"What's going on?!" Pearl asked, never having seen Firefly use the Grass-type healing move before.

"A while back I gained the ability to use Grass-type attacks, which included the healing move Synthesis that you just saw me use," Firefly explained. "It looks like I'm not the only one that can do that, right Indigo?" Indigo simply nodded.

"I never had a reason to use it until now," he explained.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Firefly said. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Indigo replied. With the current problem resolved the group resumed their task of clearing out the bottles in Rusty's cave. Firefly, however, took it upon herself to keep an eye on Rusty.

"So, do you see how dangerous leaving those bottle lying around is?" she asked him.

"Yeah... sorry (hic) about that," Rusty replied. He had sobered up a bit, but was still quite drunk. Right then he decided to ask Firefly about the new face in the group.

"So (hic) who's the Growlithe? I haven't seen him (hic) around here before," he said.

"That's Indigo," Firefly said. "I met him yesterday while I was taking one of my walks."

"Really. He looks (hic) like a good Pokémon," Rusty commented.

"He is," Firefly replied. He may have been drunk but he could still detect the sound of admiration in Firefly's voice.

"Listen to (hic) me," he said. "He may appear to be a nice (hic) guy, but don't let that fool you." Firefly wasn't sure if this was really Rusty or the wine talking, so she decided to listen.

"Trust me (hic), I know what I'm talking about," he said. "There was this (hic) lecherous Meowth named... um, what was his name again? ... oh yeah! Ritan! That was his name. He appeared nice enough (hic) until he tried to force himself on Rubic. I gladly ripped that bastard's throat out. (hic) I'd like to do the same thing to Giovanni (hic) if I ever got the chance." Okay, now it was clear to Firefly that this was the wine talking.

"I think you've had enough to drink today, Rusty," she said. Rusty responded by grabbing a nearby bottle and popping the cork.

"Not a chance. All this remembering about what that damn Meowth did put me in the mood for another drink." Firefly shook her head as Rusty got started on yet another bottle of wine. At that moment Pearl walked over to them.

"Well, we're finished. All the bottles have been cleared out and... oh man. Come on, Rusty! Haven't you drank enough today?" she asked.

"Hey, I don't say anything about you eating ice all day, do I?" Rusty replied.

"No, but... oh, why do I even try?" Then next thing she knew Rusty stood up and gave her a quick hug.

"That's okay... I love you anyway," he said. That one gesture was enough to make Pearl forget why she was upset with him in the first place.

"I love you too, even when you're drunk," she replied. With their work done Firefly started to head out of the cave.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said. "I have to get back and meet up with Stickers."

"Tell her we said 'hello'," Pearl said. With a quick wave Firefly, Indigo and Farris left the cave.

* * *

Now that the group was finished with their clean-up of Rusty's den Firefly, Indigo and Farris were on their way to meet up with Stickers, something Firefly promised she would do. During this time Indigo was getting to know Rusty a bit better. 

"So, is Rusty always like that?" he asked.

"Not all the time," Firefly replied. "We actually caught him on one of his good days."

"That was a good day?" he replied. "Man, I'd hate to see him on a bad one."

"So do the rest of us," Farris said. At that moment Stickers ran up to them. She was breathing heavily, indicating that she had been running for quite a long distance.

"Stickers! What's wrong?!" Firefly asked, fearing the worst.

"Firefly... they're moving!" Stickers replied.

"What?! Are you sure?!" Firefly asked.

"Positive!" Stickers replied. Firefly took off without any other word being spoken. Farris could only smile, while Indigo had no idea what was happening.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Something wonderful is happening," Farris replied. She then took off after Firefly, leaving Stickers and Indigo to bring up the rear.

* * *

Indigo and Stickers finally arrived at the mouth of Firefly's cave. Farris was standing right in the opening looking inside, a huge smile on her face. Indigo and Stickers approached her. 

"What's going on in there?" Indigo asked.

"Why don't you go inside and see for yourself," Farris replied, the smile never leaving her face. Indigo decided to take her advice and proceeded inside the cave. After walking for a short distance he saw Firefly standing in front of three eggs, a green one, a blue one and a red one. As he looked on Firefly placed her paw on the green one.

"That's right, my babies. Mommy's here," she said. At the sound of her voice the green egg moved a bit. Firefly smiled and then turned her attention to the other two eggs. They too were moving a bit, causing her to smile even more.

"I can't wait for you to hatch either," she said. Right then Indigo walked up next to her.

"Are all three of these eggs yours?" he asked. Firefly shook her head.

"These eggs belonged to some friends of mine," she replied. "I promised them I'd take care of them if anything should happen."

"And since they're here I assume something did happen," Indigo said. Firefly slowly nodded.

"Giovanni called us in for an eight-Pokémon tag battle," Firefly replied. "Before we went in we promised each other that whoever survives the battle would look after the other's eggs. I was the only one that made it out alive, so the responsibility feel to me." Indigo felt slightly bad for Firefly. She noticed this and dismissed his pity.

"I really don't mind," she said. "I'm actually looking forward to taking care of these babies once they hatch." Indigo smiled, glad to know that Firefly was in such good spirits about it.

"So, any idea on who you want the father to be?" he asked. Firefly paused and appeared to be in deep thought.

"You know, until now I hadn't thought of that," she said. "Why? Are you applying for the position?"

"If it's open," he answered. "I wouldn't want you to have to do this on your own." Firefly was touched by Indigo's concern. She smiled, thinking of him in a fatherly role to these babies once they hatch.

_"You know what... you may just fit in perfectly with our family,"_ she said. Content with that thought she went back to watching over the eggs, Indigo by her side, giving the impression of a happy family-in-the-making.

* * *

After spending a day with Firefly Indigo has learned a bit about her daily life and about those she calls her friends. Now, with this new level of understanding, how will their relationship grow? And just what Pokémon are inside of those three eggs? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

**Author's Note**: Tamra, Pearl the Smoochum, and Ritan the Meowth belong to scarlet pikachu.

Please review


	6. First Contact

**Chapter 6: First Contact**

It had been a week since Firefly first met Indigo, and in her opinion that week had been the best in a while. Everyday for that week Indigo had come to meet her and spend time with her. Even though all they would do is talk she enjoyed every bit of time they spent together. Today was no different as the two were taking a walk through Firefly's enclosure.

"So, do you take these walks often?" Indigo asked.

"Whenever I'm in the mood, which is usually once a day," Firefly replied. "It's real relaxing."

"So I see," Indigo said. They continued to walk in complete silence before Indigo decided to ask an important question.

"Have you told anyone besides me?" Firefly knew he was talking about the Mark of the Phoenix.

"No, I haven't," she replied. "What about you?"

"No one other than you knows," he said.

"I see," Firefly said. Both of them went silent for a moment.

"You know we need to let them know," Indigo said.

"I know, but I'm kind of scared to," Firefly said. "I mean, I don't want to drag them into something dangerous by telling them. If they were to get hurt all because I revealed this secret to them it would just kill me."

"I understand that, but I'm confident they can take care of themselves," Indigo replied. "After all these are your closest friends. I think that if anyone other than us should know it's them." Firefly thought about that for a while before responding.

"You might be right, but I still need a bit of time before I make any final decision," she said. Indigo gave her a warm smile as he placed a comforting paw on her back.

"That's fine with me," he replied. "Take all the time you need." Firefly looked at him and returned his smile.

"Thanks, Indigo," she said. The two of them glanced up at the sky. Through the thick glass roof they could see the sun was beginning to set. Nighttime would be coming soon.

"Well, I should be getting back to my den," Indigo said.

"Yeah, me too," Firefly added.

"Want me to walk you home?" Indigo asked. Even though her den wasn't that far from where they were Firefly wasn't about to say no to his offer.

"I'd like that," she said. Indigo smiled, glad she accepted his offer. The two then began to head back towards Firefly's den. They walked in silence, each one enjoying the company of the other. After a short walk they were standing in front of Firefly's den.

"Thanks for walking me home," Firefly said.

"It was my pleasure," Indigo replied. The two stood there in complete silence. Indigo wanted to ask her about when she planed on revealing the Mark of the Phoenix to everyone else one more time, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. However, Firefly knew that was on his mind.

"I'll let you know tomorrow," she said.

"Let me know what?" Indigo asked.

"About what I plan to do about telling them about the mark," she said.

"Oh... okay," he replied. Indigo glanced back up at the sky again. The stars were starting to come out.

"Well I guess I should..." Before Indigo could finish Firefly walked up and kissed him on his cheek. This caught him completely by surprise, his eyes wide in shock all the proof needed.

"W-What was that about?" he asked. Firefly smiled as she started to walk inside her den, stopping right at the entrance to answer him.

"That was my way of thanking you for all the time we've spent together lately," she said before walking inside. Once inside her mile grew bigger as she thought about the other meaning behind the kiss.

_"That was also to say I like you... a bit more than as just a friend."_ If Firefly had stayed outside a bit longer she would have seen not only the blush on Indigo's face, but the smirk that found its way onto his face afterwards.

_"I like you too... my Firefly..."_ With those final thoughts Indigo started on his way back to his enclosure for the night.

* * *

Firefly walked into the main chamber of her cave. There, she found Farris looking over the three eggs. She smiled, thankful that she had friends to help her out. Farris soon noticed her arrival and smiled as she turned to her. 

"Welcome home," she said. "How was your day?"

"It was great," Firefly replied. "Thanks for watching over them for me."

"Don't mention it. I really enjoy watching over these guys for you," Farris said. Firefly walked up next to her friend and placed a paw on one of the eggs. She smiled at the thought of a new life that growing inside, one that would soon be coming out.

"I can't wait for you to hatch," she said.

"Eager to experience the joys of motherhood, are we?" Farris asked.

"I guess I am," Firefly replied. "It must be my maternal side coming through."

"That's completely natural," Farris said. "I just don't want to see you go through with it alone."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Firefly said. "Indigo's going to be a great father to them." Farris looked at her, a bit surprised by that comment.

"Indigo, huh. So does that mean you do like him?" she asked.

"You know, I think I do," Firefly replied. Farris didn't expect that answer. She thought Firefly was going to deny it again, but to say she wasn't glad wouldn't be right. Farris was overjoyed that Firefly finally found someone she could be with. But that was soon as forgotten as Firefly tightly closed her eyes, almost as if she was in some kind of pain.

"Firefly! Are you alright?!" Farris asked.

"Yeah, just a slight headache," Firefly replied.

"Well, it is getting late. Maybe you should turn in for the night," Farris suggested.

"You're right," Firefly said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight," Farris said. She turned and started heading out of the den. After a few steps she stopped and looked back. Firefly was already sleeping, curled up next to the three eggs. Farris couldn't help smiling at the scene.

"You'll make a great mother," she said before continuing out of the den.

* * *

_"... Firefly..."_

"..."

_"... Firefly..."_

"... huh?"

_"Firefly..."_

"Who's there? Who's calling me?" Firefly opened her eyes, expecting to still be inside of her cave. Instead, she was standing in an area of complete nothingness. White as far as the eye could see with a light fog all around. Firefly looked around, trying to find the source of the voice that was calling her.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" she called.

_"Yes, my child... I am here..." _Firefly spun around to see if she could find out who was speaking, but there was no one there besides her.

"Who are you... Where are you? Why have you called me?" she asked. The answer came to her in the form of a golden fire that mysteriously erupted in front of her. Firefly brought a paw to her face to block out the blinding light the fire gave off. Seconds later the fire began to die down, but rather than go out it began to take shape. It began to take the shape of a large bird. A long neck appeared from what Firefly believed was the main body with an equally long beak from where the head would be. Massive wings formed on each side. Then, the fire started to give way to the bird's true form. Firefly gasped when the figure finally revealed itself.

"E-Empress Ho-oh!" Firefly was in awe at the sight of the Goddess of Rebirth. After a few moments she bowed out of respect.

"My Empress... I am not worthy," she said. Ho-oh shook her head.

"Rise, Firefly. There is no need to bow before me," she said. Firefly rose and looked towards Ho-oh.

"Empress, I feel honored to be graced by your presence. But I must know, to what do I owe this visit? For what reason have you called me?" she asked. At that Ho-oh's face took on a more serious look.

"A prophecy has been foretold by the Guardian of Time," she said.

"A prophecy?" Firefly asked.

"Yes," Ho-oh replied. "The fate of the entire Pokémon world hangs in the balance, and you and your friends are at the center of it all."

"We... are?" Firefly asked. She was a bit confused, but she knew that Ho-oh would explain everything.

"As I said you and your friends are directly involved in this prophecy," Ho-oh said. "I believe you may already know a bit about it."

"Huh? How would we... wait. You mean the legend from the ancient Pokétopian tome, don't you." Ho-oh nodded.

"That legend is an important part of the prophecy, because unless a king or queen is found the entire Pokémon world... no, the entire world itself will be in grave danger," she said. Firefly was shocked to say the least.

"Giovanni is searching for a way to control the world of Pokémon, and if he does that then he will then be able to control the entire world, both human and Pokémon," Ho-oh said.

"And if that legend is true then that's how Indigo and I are involved," Firefly added.

"It's true," Ho-oh said. "For that reason you and your friends must escape, and the sooner the better." That was something Firefly could agree with her on.

"But first your friends must know," Ho-oh said. "Before you do anything you must tell them."

"I know, but I didn't want to get them involved if I didn't have to," Firefly said.

"I understand your reasons, but they will become involved regardless of how much you try to prevent it," Ho-oh said. "It will be better that you tell them now than wait until later."

"So it won't matter what I do. They'll be dragged into this anyway," Firefly said. Ho-oh sensed the disappointment in her voice.

"Your heart is in the right place for wanting to protect your friends from harm, but their involvement is inevitable," she said. "For that reason it is better that they know as soon as possible." A few moments after Ho-oh's statement Firefly looked up at Ho-oh and nodded.

"I'll tell them as soon as I can," she said. Ho-oh nodded.

"I shall speak to you again once you and your friends are free," she said. Once she was finished speaking her body began to change back into the golden flame. However, Firefly needed to know one thing.

"Wait! Why did you wait so long before contacting me?!" she asked.

"I needed to wait for your Psychic abilities to awaken," Ho-oh replied.

"Psychic? I don't have any... the headache! You mean that was my Psychic abilities awakening?"

"Exactly," Ho-oh replied. With that Ho-oh's body completely changed into the flame and slowly faded out, leaving Firefly alone.

"Empress Ho-oh! When will I see you again?!" she asked.

_"In due time, my child... in due time..."_ With that the area Firefly was in began to fade, indicating she was starting to wake up.

* * *

Firefly opened her eyes and looked around. She was back inside of her den, the three eggs still in the same place they were from the night before. One look towards the entrance told her it was now morning. She thought back to what Ho-oh had told her during her visit. 

"I guess today's as good a day as any," she said to herself. She got up and started to walk out so she could find her friends and reveal her secret to them. On her way out she ran into Indigo. The first thing she noticed was the serious look he had on his face.

"She visited you too, didn't she?" she asked. He nodded.

"She told me that we're part of some prophecy that's about to take place," he said.

"She told me the same thing," Firefly said. "She also told me my... our friends need to know what's going on."

"That's the same thing she said to me," Indigo said. "So when are we going to tell them?"

"The sooner the better," Firefly answered. Indigo agreed as the two walked out of Firefly's den. Once outside they made their way over to the lake where all of their friends usually gathered. Just as Firefly figured most of their friends were already there.

"Morning, everyone," she said.

"Good morning, you two," Stickers greeted. "I hope you slept well last night."

"Yeah, just great," Firefly replied. She looked around at everyone. Her eyes soon fell on Rusty, who didn't have a bottle in his paws, and Pearl, who had a large bag of ice with her.

"Another bag? Didn't you just get one from the freezer a few days ago?" Firefly asked. She was of course talking about Pearl's habit of sneaking into the freezer room of the facility and taking a few bags of ice. A few she kept for herself so she could chew on the ice, but she always left a few for Tamra and some of the other 'kind' scientists.

"Yeah," Pearl replied. "I wouldn't run out as fast if someone didn't use all the ice for his drinks." She glanced over at Rusty as she said this.

"Well how else am I going to keep them cold?" he asked in his defense.

"Did it ever occur to you that I am an Ice type," Pearl replied. "If you'd ask I could keep them cold with Blizzard."

"I said cold, not frozen," Rusty argued. Before the argument could erupt into something huge Rubic came running onto the scene, once again carrying some kind of reading material.

"Hey, guys! I've got some new stuff this time!" she said. Everyone gathered around her, eager to see what she got this time.

"Alright, lay it on us," Farris said.

"Hold on. Where did you get it from this time?" Rusty asked.

"Well, I have to admit this one took a bit of work," Rubic said. "I had to get into their files to find this one."

"You mean you got something from the file room?!" Rusty asked. Rubic nodded.

"But that's one of the most heavily guarded rooms here," Aqua said. "Just how did you get inside without being seen?" Rubic smirked and took a few steps forward.

"I've been working on my little trick lately," she replied. "I've gotten a bit better." Everyone was impressed. Indigo had no idea what she was talking about.

"What trick are you talking about?" he asked.

"That's right. Indigo's never seen your trick before," Firefly said.

"Why don't you give us a demonstration," Rusty said. The others also called for Rubic to show her trick. Finally, she agreed.

"Okay, okay. Stand back!" she said. Everyone took a step back and gave her some room. Rubic closed her eyes and started concentrating.

"Okay, here we go!" she said. "Three... two... one... yah!" Rubic's body began to glow green. Then, the glow pulsed out, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Seconds later Rubic looked around. Everyone was frozen in time, just as she knew they would be.

"Okay, this gives me a few minutes to figure out what I'm going to do," she said. "Now, let's see... what could I... huh?" Rubic's thought process was brought to an end when she noticed Firefly and Indigo's bodies giving off orange glows. Moments later the glows vanished and both Firefly and Indigo were able to move again.

"What was that?! Indigo asked.

"That, my friend, was Rubic's little trick," Firefly answered.

"Hey! How are you two able to move?!" Rubic asked.

"Huh? Aren't you done with your time freeze now?" Firefly asked. She and Indigo looked around and noticed nothing else was moving.

"What the?! This never happened before!" she said.

"What?! What's going on?!" Indigo asked.

"Rubic has the power to stop time," Firefly said.

"Yeah, and I have to say this is the first time anyone's been able to break free of the time freeze without being in direct physical contact with me," Rubic said. "Just how did you two do that?"

"I'm not sure myself," Firefly replied. "This is new to me."

"Maybe it has something to do with..." Before Indigo could finish Firefly quickly looked to him and brought a paw to her mouth, letting him know she didn't want to reveal it yet. But Indigo wouldn't take no for an answer.

"It's best we let her know now so that will be one less Pokémon to tell later," he said. Firefly would have argued further but she quickly realized Indigo was right. Rubic had no idea what they were talking about.

"What's up with the secrecy between you two? What are you talking about?" she asked. Firefly was still a bit hesitant to say anything, but one look at Indigo's confident face gave her the courage to go through with it.

"Before we show you please promise us you won't tell anyone," Firefly said. "We want to be the ones to let everyone know."

"Um, okay," Rubic said. "Now what is going on with you two?" Firefly motioned for her to come closer. She did and awaited to see what the big secret was.

"The reason your time freeze didn't affect us was because..." Firefly held out her left paw while Indigo held out his right. Rubic didn't know why they did that, but one look told her everything she needed to know. On their paws were feather marks, glowing a bright orange.

"A-Are those t-the..."

"Yes. They're both the Mark of the Phoenix," Indigo said. "Both Firefly and I have been chosen by Ho-oh."

"Incredible... but why didn't you say something earlier, Firefly?" Rubic asked.

"I didn't want to put any of you in danger by telling you," she replied. "I was afraid that Giovanni might have tried something to get it out of you if any of you knew."

"So you kept it from us so you could protect us," Rubic said.

"I hope that doesn't make you too angry with me," Firefly said. Rubic just shook her head and smiled at he friend.

"I understand why you did it," she said. "Just try to remember that we're all in this fight against Giovanni and Team Rocket, not just you. We're always here to help in any way we can." Firefly smiled at the kindness and understanding of her friend.

"Thank you, Rubic," she said.

"Um, not to change the subject, but how are you able to control time like this?" Indigo asked.

"It's all thanks to this," Rubic replied. She pointed to her right ear, where a small leaf marking was glowing green.

"What is that?" Indigo asked.

"It's the Mark of Time," Rubic said. "It's a mark that Celebi bestowed upon me, much like Ho-oh's Mark of the Phoenix."

"So this mark gives you the ability to control time?" Indigo asked.

"So far," Rubic said. "I don't know if it gives me any other abilities."

"Speaking of which it's lasting much longer this time. Have you been working on it?" Firefly asked.

"Sure have," Rubic proudly replied. "I can hold it for five minutes now. Speaking of which... five... four... three... two... one!" After the countdown the area once again was flooded with a green glow. Once it vanished everything went back to normal. The others started to move again, now out of the time freeze's control.

"Man, is it just me or did it seem to be a bit stronger this time," Rusty said.

"It did appear that way," Farris said. "Too bad we won't know unless she tells us."

"Hey Rubic! How long did this one last?" Ironside asked. When she didn't answer he looked around to see where she was. He found her over by Firefly and Indigo.

"Hey... they weren't over there at first," he said. He brought this to everyone's attention. The three of them were standing together and appeared to be discussing something.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" Farris asked. Firefly, Indigo and Rubic were brought back to reality by Farris calling to them. They turned to their friends.

"What's up? You three looked out of it for a bit," Farris said. Firefly looked towards Indigo. He gave her a nod. Firefly nodded in response before facing her friends.

"Guys... we've got something we need to tell you," she said. The others appeared a bit confused.

"You know you can tell us anything," Stickers said.

"So, what do you need to tell us?" Rusty asked. Firefly shook her head.

"Not here," she said. "There's no telling who's listening. Come to my den. We'll tell you all there." With that she, Indigo and Rubic headed off towards Firefly's den. The others were still confused but they decided to follow them, hoping to get the answer.

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to gather inside of Firefly's den. There both Firefly and Indigo revealed that they bore the Mark of the Phoenix to everyone and why they weren't told. Everyone else had the same reaction that Rubic did when she first found out. 

"This is incredible," Farris said. "You two... you've been chosen by Ho-oh herself. You two can become the new king and queen of Pokémon."

"We know," Indigo said.

"And for that reason we must escape," Firefly added. Everyone looked at her, surprised that she would suggest something like that at this point.

"Think about it. We've always talked about escaping from here, right? I think it's time we stopped talking about it and acted on it," she said.

"That's all well and good, but how are we supposed to do that?" Aqua asked.

"I'm not sure how, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to think of a way," Firefly replied.

"She's right," Indigo said. "If Giovanni ever found out that we had the Mark of the Phoenix he could use any of you to force us to cooperate with him." Everyone else thought about it for a while. Then, Stickers spoke up.

"I say we do it," she said. "We've suffered under Giovanni's rule for far too long and I for one want out of here in the worst way." Firefly smiled and waited for the others to decide. Shortly after everyone started to agree. With everyone of the same mindset Firefly addressed them one last time.

"Thanks, everyone. The next few days will be important," she said. "We need to figure out a way to escape and what we'll need to do in order to pull it off. For that we'll need everyone's help." They all agreed to help. Firefly thanked them again before they started to leave. Soon, only Firefly and Indigo were left.

"I'm glad they were so understanding of everything," Firefly said.

"What did you expect. They are your friends," he said.

"You mean our friends," Firefly said. Indigo smiled as Firefly once again included him among her friends. Right then he couldn't think of anything else he'd rather do than escape from here, and no one else he'd rather do it with than Firefly. The next thing he knew a yawn escaped Firefly's mouth.

"You tired?" he asked.

"A bit," she replied. She then walked back over to the eggs and laid down to rest. Indigo looked on with a smile. He turned to walk out when Firefly called out to him.

"Would you... stay with me... at least for a while?" she asked. Indigo was surprised, but there was no way he was going to say no. He walked over to where Firefly was resting and laid down beside her. As he got comfortable he felt Firefly shift her body to where she was leaning against him.

"Thank you," she said before drifting back to sleep. Indigo could only smile as he looked at her.

"You're welcome," he said before joining her in sleep.

* * *

The others now know about Firefly and Indigo being chosen by Ho-oh, and have also agreed that the time to escape is now. With everything in the next few days becoming increasingly important how will this affect them? Will they have an escape plan in place soon? And will it in fact work? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review.


	7. New Tricks, New Faces

**Chapter 7: New Tricks, New Faces**

Giovanni sat in his office, contemplating recent events that had him a bit concerned. Over the past few weeks he had noticed a change with some of the Pokémon, especially the ones who were in constant contact with SPG-01. However, his greatest concern was her interaction with SPG-02. He had noticed the two were becoming quite close and feared that could pose a problem in the near future.

_"As powerful as those two are if they ever started working together it could mean the end of not only Team Rocket, but everything I've worked so hard for,"_ he said to himself. Right at that moment one of the guards walked into his office. Giovanni looked up.

"Well, are there any new developments?" he asked.

"So far nothing out of the ordinary sir, although..."

"Although what?" Giovanni asked.

"02 was seen leaving his enclosure again today," the guard replied. "It is believed that he is going to see 01 again." That was just what Giovanni had feared. With the two of them spending so much time together he knew it would only be a matter of time before they tried to rebel against him.

"Sir, should I have them separated?" the guard asked.

"No," Giovanni replied. "For now we'll just observe them. I don't want to give them any reason to be suspicious. We must wait until the time is right."

"Yes sir," the guard replied. He bowed before walking out of the office, leaving Giovanni to think about how to handle the situation.

_"No matter what the costs I cannot allow them to begin conspiring against me,"_ he said. _"For now I shall allow them to meet with each other... under close observation, that is."_

* * *

After learning of Firefly and Indigo's secret the Pokémon had been at work preparing for their escape attempt. They all knew it would take a lot of work to get everything ready, but they were willing to do what was necesary. Thankfully none of the guards or scientists seemed to know what was going on, allowing them to prepare in peace. But of course they were all aware of the old saying "all work, no play". And so the group ha decided to have a day to themselves today. While most of the group decided to be lazy and sleep in late others took this opportunity to get themselves better prepared. This was especially true for Firefly, who was currently getting help from Ironside in developing a new ability. Farris was observing from the sidelines. While she was watching Indigo waked up next to her. 

"Hey Farris," he said.

"What's up, Indigo? I wasn't expecting you to get here this soon," Farris said.

I didn't have anything to do at the moment so I decided to arrive early," Indigo said.

"I see," Farris said. Now that Indigo was here she decided to find out about the progress of their escape plan.

"How many Pokémon have you talked to?" she asked.

"I've spread the word to all of the Pokémon in my enclosure and most of them from others," he answered. "There's a few that want in, but the majority are too afraid to commit. I guess the fear of failure and the backlash from it is too much for them."

"It's understandable," Farris said. "I'm sure Giovanni won't be too pleased with us if this doesn't work." Indigo nodded in agreement as the two went back to watching Firefly and Ironside's training session.

"So, what's she doing now?" Indigo asked.

"Well, Firefly believes that she needs to be stronger in order to guarantee this escape plan is going to work, so she asked Ironside to help her with an ability she recently acquired," Farris explained.

"Really," Indigo replied. He looked on in interest, eager to know what new ability Firefly gained. Unfortunately it didn't appear as though mastering this new ability would come easily.

"Gah... this is harder than it looks," Firefly said, taking time to rest after her last failed attempt.

"You're too tense," Ironside said. "In order for it to work you have to concentrate without tensing up. You must remain relaxed."

"Easier said than done," Firefly replied. "You were born being able to do this. I have to learn it."

"True, but you do have the DNA from other Pokémon, including Ditto," Ironside replied. "It shouldn't be too difficult for you to transform."

"Maybe if I had as much experience as you do I'd agree, but I don't," Firefly replied.

"What say we do a bit less talking and more practicing," Ironside said. Firefly agreed and tried one more time.

"Now, concentrate but keep your body relaxed," Ironside said. Firefly had her eyes closed, concentrating on activating her new ability, while trying to keep her body as relaxed as possible. At first it didn't seem as though anything was happening. But after a few seconds her body began to give off a rainbow-colored glow.

"Good. Now, think about what you wand to transform into," Ironside said.

"Okay," Firefly said. With the rainbow glow still covering her body Firefly began to picture what she wanted to transform into. Slowly her form began to change. Her body was becoming more rounded. Her four legs had been reduced to two very short ones. Replacing her other pair were two short arms. Small pointy ears appeared from the top of her round body. When the glow faded her Vulpix body had been changed into a Jigglypuff body. Farris and Indigo were shocked to say the least.

"Did... did I do it?" Firefly asked.

"See for yourself," Ironside replied. He moved to the side as Firefly walked past him on her way towards the lake. She looked in and was surprised to see her new form.

"I... I'm a... Jigglypuff!" she said. "I did it! I really did it!" Her friends were glad to see that she had learned how to use her new ability. As she turned around to get a good look at herself she noticed that her wings were gone, with only a pair of small feather marks on her back to show their location.

"Hey! My wings are gone!" she said. "Is this supposed to happen?"

"Well, you didn't imagine yourself with wings, did you?" Ironside asked. Firefly shook her head.

"And that's why they aren't there," he said. "If you wanted your wings you'd have to imagine how you'd look in your new form with your wings. Otherwise they won't be there." Firefly nodded and went back to admiring her new form. But after a few moments she realized something very important.

"You know... I just realized I never asked this, but how do I change back?" she asked.

"That's quite simple," Ironside replied. "Just think back to how your original form looked and you'll change back."

"Oh, so it's just like changing into a new form, only you're reverting back to your old one," Firefly said. Now that she understood what she had to do she concentrated on how she used to look. Once again her body was covered in a rainbow glow as her form started to change back. Seconds later she was a Vulpix once again, complete with her wings.

"Ah, now that's much better," she said.

"Remember, in order to transform into different forms you only have to think about what you want to transform into," Ironside said. Firefly nodded.

"I think I might have to work on it a while before I really get the hang of it," she said.

"I think that would be best," Ironside replied. At that moment Farris and Indigo approached her.

"That was amazing," Farris said.

"I had no idea you could do that," Indigo said.

"Neither did I," Firefly said. "But now that I know I can I need to practice. You never know when this is going to come in handy."

"I agree," Ironside said, "especially since Giovanni knows nothing about it."

"Speaking of which how are your preparations going?" Firefly asked.

"Other than a few Indigo have convinced not many other Pokémon want a part of it," Farris said.

"That doesn't surprise me," Firefly said. "After all Giovanni's going to put us through hell if we fail... but that's a risk I'm more than willing to take."

"That's something we can all agree on," Indigo said. Ironside and Farris completely agreed with him.

"Yeah," Firefly said. "Well, I'd better get to work practicing my new technique. Anyone care to help me?"

"Sure," Farris said.

"We'll all help," Indigo said. With all of her friends ready to support her Firefly got to work trying to perfect her new transform technique.

* * *

Many days went by since then. During that time the preparations for the Pokémon's escape plan grew closer and closer to being complete. With his preparations nearly finished Indigo took some time to check up on Firefly's progress. As he walked through her enclosure he spotted her running towards him, an excited look on her face. 

"Indigo! You won't believe what I can do now!" she said. Indigo figured it was a new ability she learned to use.

"Well, let's see it," he said. He took a few steps back to give Firefly some room. Firefly closed her eyes and was engulfed in a rainbow glow seconds later.

_"This looks like her Transform technique,"_ Indigo said. _"I wonder... did she discover a new trick with this?"_ His question was answered when Firefly's wings and tails began to change shape. Her wings grew much longer, more than doubling in size. Her six tails also changed, merging and growing in length. When the glow faded Firefly's wings were much larger, her wingspan nearing 10 feet from tip-to-tip. Her tail was now a long, feathery tail nearing seven feet in length. Firefly looked over at Indigo, who was speechless.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"I-Incredible!" he said. "But... how did you..."

"Figure this out?" she asked. "Well, after practicing for so long I figured that I could do something to make my Transform unique. That's when I came up with the idea of being able to transform specific parts of my body. And as you can see it works."

"I'll say it does," he said. "You know you never cease to amaze me, Firefly." Firefly blushed at the compliment. Right then they heard someone calling to them, followed by panicking Rusty.

"Guys! You have to help!" he said.

"What's wrong?" Firefly asked.

"It's Rubic!" Rusty said. "She was looking through all of the reading material she collected when the entire stack fell on top of her! She's trapped underneath!" Firefly gasped when she heard that, but Indigo didn't think it was that bad.

"What's so bad about a few books?" he asked.

"It's more than a few books," Firefly said.

"You don't know my little sister," Rusty said. "She has a collection that would rival most libraries." Now Indigo understood the urgency of the situation. After transforming her wings and tails back to normal Firefly and Indigo followed Rusty back to his den.

* * *

The inside of Rusty and Rubic's den looked like a mess. Where neat stacks of books once were now was an unorganized pile of books. Pearl was standing in front of the pile, trying to pull something out. 

"I... will never... understand... why... you... have... all... these... books!" she yelled. She gave one big pull and lost grip on whatever she was pulling. She tumbled backwards a bit and got up, holding one of her tails.

"Oh man! I think I bent one of my tails!" she cried. As she tended to her injured tail Rusty, Firefly and Indigo ran into the cave. She faced them, glad to see Rusty found help.

"Thank goodness you're here," she said. Right then Rusty noticed Pearl holding one of her tails.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"I fell and bent my tail," she replied. Rusty walked over and took a look. After a few seconds he gave her a smile.

"It doesn't look serious. Your tail's going to be fine," he said. Pearl was glad to hear that.

"So, where's Rubic?" Firefly asked. Pearl motioned towards the pile of books, where all you could see was Rubic's feet kicking.

"Rubic! Are you alright?!" Firefly asked.

"I'd be a lot better if someone got me out of here!" Rubic replied, her voice muffled under the books.

"Don't worry! We'll have you out soon!" Firefly said. She then turned to the others.

"Um, just how are we going to get her out exactly?" Rusty asked. Firefly didn't reply, instead using her Transform ability to change her tails into a long grass-like vine. Both Rusty and Pearl were shocked.

"What the?! How?! When?!" Rusty stuttered, trying to form an understandable question.

"I'll explain later," Firefly said. "Right now we need to get Rubic out of there." Using the vine Firefly grabbed Rubic's foot.

"Grab on, everyone!" Shortly after that the others took hold of the vine. Once everyone had a firm hold Firefly counted them down.

"On three! One... two... three!" On three the Pokémon pulled. They pulled with everything they had, but it didn't appear to be doing much good.

"She's... not budging!" Pearl said.

"Less talking... more pulling!" Rusty said. They pulled even harder, but Rubic still wasn't coming free. All they seemed to be doing was putting an incredible amount of strain on Firefly.

"You doing okay, Firefly?" Indigo asked.

"I think my tail's going to pulled off!" Firefly replied.

"Just hang in there a little longer!" Indigo said.

"Don't worry... I will!" Firefly replied. Despite the pain she was feeling Firefly continued to pull. Moments later Rubic started to slide out.

"Keep it up! We've almost got her!" Rusty said.

"Okay, guys! One last pull!" Firefly said. With one huge surge of strength the Pokémon pulled as hard as they could. That proved to be enough as Rubic came flying out... crashing right into the group.

"Thanks for the save guys," Rubic said.

"No problem," Firefly replied, "though I think we'd all appreciate it if you got off us."

"Oh, right... sorry," Rubic said. She quickly got off the pile that was her friends. After that they all began to untangle themselves.

"That feels better," Firefly said, who was unfortunately on the bottom of the pile.

"Thanks again," Rubic said.

"Don't mention it," Firefly replied. "Now, how did you get in that situation in the first place?" Right then Rubic remembered what she was after and ran back to the pile of books. She started digging around the edge and came back with what appeared to be a file.

"I was looking for this," she said, setting the file down in front of them. "It was what I wanted to show you guys a week ago, you know, back when you and Indigo told us your little secret."

"What is it?" Pearl asked.

"It's a file that shows all the new arrivals," Rubic replied. "I took a glance and noticed a couple of newbies that caught my attention." Rubic opened the file and showed everyone the new arrivals she was talking about.

**Subject No. - ELE-402**

**Species - Pikachu**

**Experiment - Ability Enhancement**

**Ability Changes - TBD**

**Physical Changes - Fur has become black. Spikes along back and on front paws**

**Combat Level - TBD**

**---**

**Subject No. - NRM-195**

**Species - Skitty**

**Experiment - DNA Splicing**

**Ability Changes - Gained water adaptability**

**Physical Changes - Blue triangle marking son her back. Webbed paws and tail**

**Combat Level - TBD**

"I see he's found some new test subjects," Rusty said after looking over the file.

"Yeah, and I don't think he's going to be that gentle with them just because they're new," Pearl said. While the others talked amongst themselves Firefly was deep in thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Indigo asked, noticing the serious look on Firefly's face.

"I remember what it was like when I first got here," she said. "That was the hardest week of my life. I didn't have any friends right off, and if I hadn't met Farris I doubt I would have survived much longer."

"But you did, and now you're one of the strongest Pokémon here," Indigo said. Firefly was about to reply when an outburst from Rubic caught her attention.

"They're battling today! In fact, according to this, they should be in battle right now!" she said.

"Who are they against?" Farris asked. Rubic looked through the file again. A look of horror came across her face when she discovered their opponents.

"... they're fighting each other," she replied. Everyone gasped when they heard that. They almost couldn't believe Giovanni would do something like that. While everyone else was trying to come to terms with the situation Firefly was determined to do something about it. As soon as she recovered from the shock she turned and ran towards the cave entrance.

"Firefly! Where are you going?!" Indigo asked.

"Whoever loses that battle is going to be killed!" she replied. "I'm going to make sure they both make it out of there alive!" And with that she ran out of the cave on her way towards the battlefield.

* * *

Giovanni was not liking what he was seeing. So far the two battling Pokémon had done nothing but prove they had no combat skills, a complete waste in his opinion. Next to him was one of his lead scientists, who was also disappointed in what he was seeing. 

"I was expecting much more out of these two," he said. Down on the battlefield were two Pokémon, the Skitty and Pikachu that Rubic mentioned earlier. However, they appeared to have gone through a war. Both were beaten up pretty badly, with the Skitty barely standing. The Pikachu wasn't in much better shape, breathing heavily and looking like he could collapse at any minute. Not wanting to go down in defeat the Skitty charged, but fell after taking two steps. Likewise the Pikachu fell, not having the strength to go on. This did not please Giovanni one bit.

"Pathetic!" he yelled. "I don't know why I even wasted my time with these two failures!" He turned to the scientist with him.

"I want them disposed of... immediately!" he said. The scientist bowed and made the call. Moments later guards filled the room, each one holding a firearm. The two Pokémon looked around, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"What's going on?" the Skitty asked. "What are you going to do to us?"

"You two have been deemed worthless," Giovanni said over the loudspeaker. "Therefore, you both are disposable." The guards took aim at the two Pokémon.

"Wait a minute! You can't do this!" the Pikachu protested.

"I can and I will!" Giovanni replied.

"Not while I'm here!" The door to the battlefield opened and Firefly stepped inside. Everyone was surprised to see her, but none more than Giovanni.

"01! I didn't..."

"Shut it!" she yelled, silencing the Team Rocket leader.

"There's no way I'm letting you kill either one of these Pokémon!" she continued. She kept walking and stopped next to the two battling Pokémon.

"You two okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, more or less," the Skitty replied. Firefly looked around and saw that all the guards were still looking at her, weapons in hand.

"Okay, you've got a choice!" she said. "You can either place your guns on the ground or I'll torch them in your hands! Your choice!" One of the guards wasn't convinced.

"She's bluffing!" he said. He pointed his gun at them only to have Firefly reply with a Flamethrower.

"Ow, damnit! That's hot!" he yelled, dropping the gun. Firefly looked around as the rest of them

"Anyone else think I'm bluffing?!" she asked. The other guards didn't want to take any chances and placed their guns on the ground. The Skitty and Pikachu were shocked to see all the guards backing down to her. Giovanni, however, wasn't about to be intimidated.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" he said.

"Making sure these two make it out alive," Firefly said. She started walking towards the door, the Skitty and Pikachu following close behind.

"I believe you have forgotten one small detail," Giovanni said. "The corridor will only allow one Pokémon in at a time." Firefly smirked as she replied.

"Oh, I didn't forget a thing." She closed her eyes and concentrated. Seconds later he body gave off a blue glow, much to the surprise of everyone watching. Then, the door opened.

"Impossible!" Giovanni yelled.

"Wrong," Firefly replied. Before he could say anything else she walked through the door. She paused and turned to face the Skitty and Pikachu, who were still frozen in shock.

"Come on," she said.

"Um... okay," the Skitty said.

"Alright," the Pikachu said. The two Pokémon followed Firefly into the corridor and out of the battlefield, leaving Giovanni and the guards in stunned silence.

* * *

The door on the opposite end opened. Firefly, the Skitty and the Pikachu stepped out. The three Pokémon took a look around. While the Skitty and Pikachu were in awe of the enclosure Firefly was looking to see if her friends were anywhere around, 

"They must still be at Rusty and Rubic's den," she said.

"Um... excuse me, miss?" the Skitty said. Firefly turned and smiled.

"Firefly," she said. "Just call me Firefly."

"Okay," the Skitty said.

"So, what are your names?" Firefly asked.

"My name's Mayim," the Skitty said.

"I'm Shadow," the Pikachu said.

"Nice to meet you two," Firefly said.

"Um... if you don't mind me asking, why did you save us back there?' Mayim asked. Firefly in towards the enclosure.

"I know what it's like to be new here without any friends," she said. "I know how hard it is here. I just didn't want you two to go through what I did."

"But how did you even know about us in the first place?" Shadow asked. Firefly faced him and smiled.

"One of my friends has a habit of finding out things Giovanni doesn't want us to know," she replied. Mayim and Shadow looked a bit confused.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to everyone," Firefly said. With two new friends in tow she made her way inside the enclosure.

* * *

Firefly's group of friends continues to grow with the introduction of Mayim and Shadow. With these two, as well as her new transforming powers, how will the escape plan go? Will all this just make things easier, or add a new level of difficulty to it? FIndout in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**! 

**Author's Note:** Mayim the Skitty belongs to Tomoyo Kinomoto. Shadow the Pikachu belongs to poka.

Please review


	8. Stickers's Freedom

**Author's Note**: This emotionally-charged chapter is the brainchild of scarlet pikachu. If not for her suggesting it to me and giving me constant inspiration for it I might not have written this chapter.

This one's for you, scarlet. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 8: Stickers's Freedom**

It had been a few days since Firefly introduced Mayim and Shadow to the rest of her friends. Just as she had hoped they were welcomed into the group with open arms, and after learning of her and Indigo's secret and their plan to escape offered to help in any way they could. This couldn't have come at a better time as the planning stages of their escape were now underway.

"So, what's first on the agenda?" Shadow asked.

"First we need to figure out how we're going to get out of here," Aqua replied.

"Giovanni's not just going to let us walk out the front door," Farris said.

"That's a given," Firefly said. "For this to work we need to know the entire layout of this place. That way we can determine where the best exit would be." Rubic stepped forward.

"I can get the blueprints of this place easily," she said. "Just leave that to me."

"Just the blueprints aren't going to be good enough," Indigo said. "We'll also need to know everything we can about the security." That was something they had forgotten to take into consideration.

"I hadn't thought of that," Firefly said. "Good thing you mentioned it."

"This plan would have failed almost immediately if we would have tried it without first determining where the security would be and how much would be there," Pearl said.

"I can get a schedule for the security as well," Rubic said.

"Is there anything you can't get?" Mayim asked.

"Not likely," Rusty said. "When she's determined enough she can get anything."

"Do you think we should get some help from the inside?" Stickers asked.

"From who? There aren't enough scientists that we can trust to ask for help," Shadow replied.

"There is one," Rubic said. Right then everyone knew who she was talking about.

"Are you sure you can ask her without anyone else finding out?" Firefly asked.

"I could try," Rubic said. "If anyone will be willing to help us it'll be her." Firefly nodded and looked around.

"So far everything's coming along rather nicely," she said. "At this rate we're bound to succeed."

"I hope so," Stickers said. "At this rate I'd do anything to get out."

* * *

Giovanni was in his office doing some heavy thinking. After the stunt Firefly pulled the other day he had been thinking about how much stronger she was becoming and how he was running out of Pokémon that could stand a significant chance against her in battle. 

"There are only a few Pokémon that can last more than a few minutes against her in battle," he said. "02 is a perfect opponent for her, but it's too soon to have them face off. I need more time to study them." Right then a scientist walked in.

"Sir, we've prepared the Pokémon you requested earlier," he said. "Should I summon 01 to the battlefield?" Giovanni thought for a while before coming to a decision.

"No. I have another opponent in mind for him." With that he placed a call and ordered them to prepare the second battling Pokémon.

* * *

The group was still in their meeting about what they would need to do for their escape plan to work. So far the progress they were making was incredible. 

"Okay, so we know that Rubic can get both the blueprints and the security schedule. What else do we need?" Firefly asked.

"Wait! Where are we going to meet?" Mayim asked. "We need somewhere where everyone can gather once we get things underway."

"Why not here," Rusty suggested. "I mean what better place than where everything is being planned."

"That sounds good to me," Indigo said. "What about you, Firefly?"

"Here is fine," she replied. "Now we need to..."

"Heads up. It's Giovanni's Goon Patrol," Rubic said. Everyone turned and looked as a pair of guards approached them.

"You've been requested in a battle," one of them said. "We need you to come with us." Firefly sighed.

"Okay," she said. "Let's get this..."

"Not you 01," the guard said. "We're here for her." He pointed at someone else in the group. Everyone was shocked to see just who Giovanni wanted in a battle. The guard was pointing... at Stickers.

"Wait a minute! Why her?!" Rusty yelled. "She's not a fighter like some of us!"

"He's right!" Rubic yelled. "I won't let you take Stickers away!" In her eyes Stickers had become more of a big sister than a friend. As one of the first Pokémon she met there she had become very close to the Lickitung. However, it seemed as though the guards could care less.

"These are Giovanni's orders," the guard said.

"To Hell with his orders!" Firefly yelled. "I don't give a Rattata's ass what he wants! I'm not about to let her go out there and get killed just for his sick ass pleasure!" Stickers looked at Firefly. It made her feel good that her friend was defending her the way she was, but at the same time it made her feel useless. It was true she wasn't a fighter like Firefly, and that made her question her usefulness in their upcoming escape plan.

"Move aside, 01! Giovanni's orders are final!" the guard argued.

"You can tell Giovanni to take his orders and shove them right up his..."

"I'll do it." Everyone turned and looked at Stickers. Firefly was more shocked than any of them to hear that she was actually going to go through with the battle.

"What? But Stickers... you can't be serious," Firefly said.

"I am," Stickers replied. She then walked up to the guards and told them to lead the way.

"Follow me," he replied. The two guards started to walk away. Stickers was about to follow when Firefly called out to her.

"Stickers wait." She turned and faced her friend, a smile on her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Firefly asked.

"Don't worry about me, Firefly," she said. "After this is over with freedom will be that much closer." Firefly still wasn't completely convinced, but she knew that Stickers wouldn't change her mind.

"If you're sure this is what you want," she said.

"I am," Stickers said, becoming serious. "I have to do this, or else I'll doubt how helpful I'll be when it's time for us to escape." Firefly could tell Stickers was dead-set on going through with this battle, and there was nothing she could do to change her mind.

"Alright," she said. "I have a really bad feeling about this, but I know you've already made up your mind." Stickers was glad that her friends supported her in her decision.

"Just... promise me you'll be careful," Firefly added.

"I will." Those were Stickers's final words as she followed the two guards towards the battlefield. As Firefly watched her walk off Indigo walked up beside her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll come out of this fine," he said.

"I hope you're right," Firefly replied.

* * *

Stickers finally arrived at the battlefield, a place that was highly unfamiliar to her. She had seen Firefly and her other friends enter and leave this place countless times, but never had she even gone inside herself. Now though she found herself in the one place she never thought she'd be. And standing across from her was her opponent, a Mightyena. From what she could tell this was no ordinary Mightyena. His head was covered in a steel plate, the same with his legs. His teeth and claws also appeared to have been changed to steel, adding to his already dangerous arsenal. 

"This is not good," Stickers said. "I'm really going to have to be on my toes if I want to get out of this one alive." Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt end when she had to dodge an incoming Shadow Ball. That was just a distraction though as the Mightyena was now charging in with a Take Down.

"So that's how you want to play, huh? Okay... how about some of this!" Stickers intercepted the Take Down with a Focus Punch. Her attack knocked the charging Mightyena back a bit, but he soon recovered and hit her with his Take Down. Stickers slide backwards, holding her stomach. The Mightyena didn't give her time to recover as he then closed in for a Headbutt.

"I think not!" Stickers said. She held her paws in front of her and created a Protect barrier, effectively blocking the Mightyena's attack. She wasn't done yet, charging in with another Focus Punch. What she wasn't counting on, however, was for the Mightyena to recover as quickly as he did. He dodged her punch and hit her in her stomach with a Headbutt. Though it hurt a bit Stickers didn't think much about it. But then the pain increased tenfold, causing her to jump back. Once she was a good distance away she touched her stomach with her paws.

"What the?! What's this?" She pulled her paw up and looked at it. Her paws were covered in a crimson mass. She gasped at the sight.

"B-Blood?! But how?!" she said. One look at the Mightyena gave her the answer. The steel plate on his head now had a small blade on it, a blade that was covered in blood.

"So that's how he did it," she said. "Well that's not going to stop me!" Trying to ignore the pain Stickers charged forward. The Mightyena watched his opponent, waiting for the perfect time to strike. That time came when Stickers tried for another Focus Punch. He once again ducked under the attack and bit down hard on her wound. She screamed as she felt the Mightyena's steel jaws crushing her ribs. The Mightyena took a sick sort of pleasure from the pain he was inflicting on Stickers as he increased the pressure. Right then she knew that she was in grave danger.

"I've... got... to... get... free..." Stickers tried to free herself by battering the Mightyena with repeated Focus Punch attacks, but in her weakened state the attacks weren't doing much damage. Sensing her growing weak the Mightyena started shaking her violently. The pain from the constant shaking was almost unbearable. Stickers was coming close to passing out from both the pain and the loss of blood.

"One... c-chance... l.. left..." Gathering all the strength she could she hit the Mightyena with one last Focus Punch. She managed to catch him right in his eye, causing him to throw her to the side. Stickers hit the ground hard. She slowly got up, coughing up huge amounts of blood. Through her blurred vision she could see the Mightyena recovering from the attack.

"This... is it," she said. Once again Stickers gathered her remaining strength, this time forming it into an orange ball of energy. As she gathered the energy the Mightyena recovered and glared at her. Not waiting for her to finish he charged towards her, his open mouth showing his blood-stained teeth. But he began his charge too late. Stickers had all the energy she needed for the attack.

"You... lose!" she yelled as she unleashed her Hyper Beam. A look of pure fear came over the Mightyena's face moments before he was engulfed in the attack. Once the blast had run its course it died down to reveal a downed Mightyena, with no indication whether he was alive or dead, and a bloodied Lickitung that appeared to be on her last legs.

"I... did... it..." she said, each word spoken in pain. With her opponent defeated Stickers made her way over to the door leading out. As she walked she felt great pain in her stomach with each step she took.

"Sorry... Firefly..." she said. "I... guess... I... wasn't... careful... enough..." She walked through the door on her way back to her friends... for what she knew would probably be the last time.

* * *

Everyone was patiently waiting for Stickers to return from her battle. Everyone that is, except for Firefly. For the past few minutes she had been pacing back and forth, constantly keeping an eye on the door that lead to the battlefield. Though everyone else tried to remain calm her constant pacing was starting to get them nervous. 

"Would you please stop that," Ironside said. "You're starting to get the rest of us nervous."

"I can't help it," Firefly replied. "I've just got this feeling that I shouldn't have let her go. I may be acting paranoid, but..."

"Take it easy, Firefly," Indigo said. "This was her choice, not yours. Besides, we all know she can take care of herself." Firefly turned and faced him.

"I know, but... well, it's just that I feel it's my responsibility to make sure everyone is safe," she argued.

"But you don't have to feel that way," Indigo said. "We know you mean well, but you can't take on responsibility for everyone." Firefly was about to reply when she saw something moving in the corner of her eye. She looked and saw that it was Stickers returning from battle.

"Stickers!" she yelled, glad to see her coming back.

"See, what did we tell you? She's back, safe and sound," Indigo said. Firefly ran towards her, eager to hear how the battle went. But as she got closer she began to notice something... different about her. Her movements were slow and sluggish, and she appeared to be holding her stomach. Firefly's running soon turned into a slow walk as she cautiously approached her friend.

"Stickers? Are you okay?" she asked. Stickers looked up at Firefly and smiled. Firefly gasped when she saw her face. Small trails of blood were coming out of her mouth, and her eyes appeared glassy. Firefly also noticed a large gash on her stomach that still had blood pouring out of it.

"I think... I... might... have been... roughed up... a... bit..." she said before collapsing.

"Stickers, no!" Firefly cried. Running to her aid. The other heard her panicked outburst and ran to them. They too were shocked to see the condition their friend was in.

"What in the name of Ho-oh did they do to you?!" Firefly cried.

"Mightyena... Steel-type modifications... hurt me real bad... need help," she said. Firefly knew that if she was going to save her she'd need some help.

"Hold on! Farris! I need you!" she cried. Farris wasted no time approaching them.

"Synthesis, quick!" Firefly said. The two of them quickly used the Grass-type healing move on Stickers, hoping to heal her injuries. Slowly the blood stopped flowing from her wound, but the wound itself wasn't closing. Seeing that the two of them increased the power of their Synthesis moves. Unfortunately it didn't seem to be doing any good.

"It's not working!" Farris said.

"Keep it up! We have to save her!" Firefly replied. The two continued their efforts, despite no progress being made. Pretty soon they began to grow tired. Farris started to weaken, but Firefly refused to give in. But soon it became too much for Farris to handle. She collapsed out of exhaustion.

"That's it... I can't go on anymore," she said. Seeing her friend reach her limit Firefly increased her efforts. As she tried to heal Stickers's wound on her own tears began to form in her eyes as she realized that despite how strong she may be she couldn't save her friend. Still, she refused to stop trying.

"Come on! Heal, damnit! Heal!" The others looked on in sadness. It was bad enough that Stickers was critically injured, but to see Firefly trying as hard as she was only to fail was just too much. Finally Indigo approached her.

"You've done all you can," he said. "There's nothing else you can do for her."

"No! You're wrong! I have to keep going!" Firefly argued. She tried to pour more energy into her Synthesis, but she was already at her limit. Her Synthesis faded out and she fell into Indigo's paws. By now tears were flowing freely from her eyes.

"I can't... I can't give up on her," she cried. Indigo just held her, comforting her as she cried.

"It's okay," he said. "Everything's going to be okay." Through her pain Stickers managed to turn and look towards Firefly. Seeing her crying over her touched her.

"I'm... sorry," she said. Firefly and Indigo looked at her.

"I'm... making... you... worry," Stickers said.

"No, Stickers. You have nothing to be sorry for," Firefly said. "This isn't your fault." Stickers managed to smile, but that quickly vanished when she coughed up more blood.

"Stickers!" Firefly cried. Stickers was starting to have difficulties breathing, indicating that she was in serious danger.

"She must have some kind of internal injury. That's why she's still coughing up blood," Farris said. After getting one good look at Stickers Mayim backed off a bit, looking quite sick herself.

"Hey, you okay?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah... I just... have a problem with blood," the Skitty replied. While this was going on Firefly and the others were trying to figure what what they needed to do.

"There's nothing else we can do for her now. We'll need to get some help from one of the scientists," Farris said.

"But it's too late to try and find her help now," Shadow said. "The sun's almost set."

"He's right," Farris said. "We'll have to wait until morning. In the meantime we need to get her inside somewhere."

"But where?" Pearl asked.

"My den's the closest. Let's bring her there." Firefly said. Aqua walked over and carefully picked up Stickers. Then, with Firefly in the lead he carried her towards Firefly's den.

* * *

Later that evening everyone had decided to return to their own homes. Only Firefly and Indigo remained with Stickers, where Firefly had said she would stay with her injured friend. She was in a back chamber in her den where Stickers was resting on a bed of leaves that Firefly had gathered for such an occasion. 

"I hope this is comfortable enough for you," she said.

"It is," Stickers replied. "I hope... I'm not... too much trouble... for you." Firefly simply shook her head.

"Stickers, you're my friend. You could never be trouble," she said. "Now, get some rest and in the morning we'll get someone who can fix you up. And after that I'm sure we'll all love to hear how you beat that Mightyena." Stickers managed to smile, which Firefly was glad to see. Firefly gave her a light kiss on her forehead before walking out.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said. With that she walked out. Indigo was waiting for her in the main chamber.

"How is she?" he asked.

"As good as expected," Firefly replied. "I hope she makes it through the night." Indigo walked over and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Everyone hopes she does," he said. Firefly nodded in agreement before walking over to a pile of leaves and laying down to rest for the night. Indigo was about to leave when Firefly called out to him.

"Would you... stay with me tonight?" she asked. Of course there was no way he was going to say no.

"Of course I will," he said. He laid down right next to her. Firefly then shifted her weight so she was leaning on him. After that she slowly drifted off to sleep, with Indigo following shortly after.

* * *

In the middle of the night everything seemed to be going well. Both Firefly and Indigo were sound asleep. However, Stickers was wide awake. She had woken up for some reason, and she knew why. Slowly her condition was worsening, and she knew she wouldn't make it until morning. 

_"It looks like my time is coming,"_ she said. _I can't be sad though. I've had a good life, in the company of others that loved me like a sister."_ At that moment she began thinking about everyone she had met over the years... Shadow... Mayim... Indigo... Pearl... Rusty... Rubic... Aqua... Farris... Firefly... She tightly closed her eyes as a single tear escaped her eye.

_"My friends... try not to be too sad for me. My time on Earth may have been cut short, but I regret nothing in my life. In fact I feel blessed to have met you... my friends... my family..."_ At that point the pain she had been feeling was slowly fading away, indicating that the time was growing near. A smile of pure happiness appeared on her face.

_"And now I go to join those who have gone before me. Though I may be gone physically I shall remain with them in spirit, guiding them from above. Everyone... I ask you to support each other as you have me... and I shall see you again... Farewell for now..."_ With that Stickers's final breath escaped her body.

* * *

The next morning Indigo woke up. Though everything appeared to be normal something in the air felt different. It gave him a feeling of uneasiness. 

"I don't like this," he said. He then looked around and noticed Firefly was gone.

"She probably went to check up on Stickers," he said. "Can't say I'm surprised, though. She was the most worried out of all of us yesterday." He decided to go and gather something for them to eat later. Just as he was about to leave he heard something coming from deeper inside the cave. He listened closely to the sound to figure out what it was.

"Strange... it almost sounds like... crying? But who would be crying? The only Pokémon here are myself, Firefly and... oh no!" With a sense of urgency he ran deeper into the cave where Stickers was. When he got there he saw Firefly sitting next to her. Right then the strange feeling in the air came back to him stronger than before.

"F-Firefly?" She slowly turned around to face him. Right then Indigo almost wished she hadn't. Her face, normally bright and cheery, now showed nothing but pain and sadness. Her eyes were filled with tears, and Indigo could clearly see where they had ran down her cheeks.

"I-In... digo..." As he slowly approached her Firefly looked back at Stickers. Then, without any warning, she threw herself at Indigo, crying into his chest. As she cried she said four words Indigo didn't want to hear.

"She didn't make it!" Those words hit him like a herd of rampaging Gyarados. After everything they did to try and save her yesterday, especially Firefly, and now it all appeared to be for nothing. Indigo was too shocked to speak. And so, for the second time in the past 24 hours, he held Firefly as she cried, all the while one thought kept repeating itself in his mind.

_"... we were too late..."_

* * *

Giovanni sat in his office going over progress reports for some of the other Pokémon when Tamra walked in. He looked up briefly, not recalling summoning her to his office. 

"You better have a good reason for entering without being called, Tamra," he said.

"I do, sir," she replied, her voice sounding slightly saddened. "I have a report on the battle yesterday."

"I already know what happened in the battle," he said.

"This is regarding the after-effects of the battle," Tamra said. Giovanni didn't have any interest in anything that happened outside the battlefield normally, but after seeing how the battle went yesterday he had a slight interest in the aftermath.

"Go on," he said.

"It has come to our attention that the Lickitung that won the battle yesterday... was found dead this morning," she reported. Giovanni didn't appear to be too shocked by the news. But Tamra couldn't tell with his constantly emotionless face.

"Has the body been removed?" he asked.

"No sir," she replied. "The Pokémon won't let anyone get close to the body." Once again the news didn't seem to affect Giovanni in any way.

"It is of no concern to me," he said. "They can do whatever they want with the body. I don't care." Tamra couldn't believe how cold he was being towards the situation. After a few seconds Giovanni looked up and saw her still standing there.

"Unless you have something else to report you have no reason to remain," he said. Tamra turned and left his office. It was a short walk from Giovanni's office to her quarters. Once she arrived she closed the door and fell back-first against it, sliding down to the floor. By now she found it impossible to hold in her tears anymore. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried.

"It's not right!" she cried. "She didn't deserve to die!" Tamra had a close relationship with many of the Pokémon there, but she had a special fondness for Firefly and her group. Hearing that one of them had died devastated her more than anything. As she shed her tears she decided to go and visit them later. After all, it was the least she could do.

* * *

A large mass of Pokémon were gathered near the lake, in the shadows of a groove of cherry trees. They were there either to see what was going on or because they knew what was going on and wanted to offer their support. Up in the front of the gathering were Firefly and her friends. They were all standing near a grave they had made for Stickers, a large stone serving as a tombstone. Everyone there was feeling the pain of losing Stickers. Rubic was taking it particularly hard. 

"Why her?! Why did she have to die?!" she cried. "It's not fair!" Rusty held his little sister as she cried.

"That's it... Let it all out," he said.

"I wish I had more time to get to know her," Shadow said.

"I know what you mean," Mayim said. "Even though she just met us she accepted us as part of the group... part of the family." Right next to the grave Firefly and Indigo stood. Firefly had already cried her tears and now looked sadly at the grave of one of her closest friends. Indigo stood next to her, ready to give her any support she needed.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do," Firefly said. "You know... saying goodbye."

"I know, but this doesn't have to be goodbye," Indigo said. "I'm sure she's here in spirit, looking over us right now." Firefly managed a weak smile before turning back to the grave. She walked up and placed a paw on the stone. Then, her body began to give off a faint orange glow. As the glow got stronger it changed from orange to white.

"Empress Ho-oh... guide her," she said. The stone then started to glow the same color Firefly was. When she took her paw away there was a small feather mark similar to the Mark of the Phoenix, but it was glowing white.

"What is that?" Indigo asked.

"Ho-oh's Guidance," she replied. "It's a special mark that lets Ho-oh know there's a soul that's awaiting her guidance." Indigo nodded and placed a paw on her back.

"I'm sure she appreciates this," he said.

"She didn't deserve to die, but she does deserve this send-off," Firefly replied. With nothing left to do she and Indigo turned and faced the Pokémon that had gathered there.

"I... just want to thank everyone that showed up here today," she said. "It means a lot to us, and I'm sure Stickers would thank you as well if she were able." All the Pokémon there acknowledged her thanks.

"She may not be with us physically, but she will remain with us in our hearts." Smiles slowly appeared on the faces of everyone as they thought about what Firefly said. Then, the crowd began to disperse. One by one the Pokémon went back to their daily lives. Soon only Firefly and her friends remained.

"That was very well said, Firefly," Farris said. Even Rubic managed to nod her approval.

"Thanks," she said. "That wasn't easy."

"It never is," Indigo said. "So, what should we do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know about you but I don't feel like doing anything," Firefly said.

"Neither do I," Farris said.

"Same goes for me," Shadow said.

"Me too," Mayim said. In fact none of the Pokémon felt up to doing anything for the rest of the day. Instead they all just sat there around Stickers's grave reminiscing about the good times they all had with her.

* * *

Sleep did not come easily that night. When it did their dreams were filled with memories of their times with Stickers. Because if this a few woke up briefly, their hearts filled with sadness. Firefly was among them, waking up on more than one occasion. She looked around, seeing Indigo sleeping next to her. She was appreciative for his support, but still felt as though she failed her friend when she needed her the most. 

"Stickers... forgive me..." she said before trying to go back to sleep. Outside a change was happening in the nighttime sky. A glowing white orb appeared over the enclosure where Firefly and her friends were. It hovered over it and cast a bright glow over it. Right then a voice could be heard, a voice Firefly and her friends would recognize anywhere.

_"My friends... I know it would be unreasonable to ask you not to shed tears for me. Instead I ask that when you do don't let them be tears of sadness. Instead let them be tears of joy, tears of happiness... happiness over the fact that I've finally gotten what I want... Freedom. Freedom that I know you, my friends, will soon experience. Though I wish I could be there with you, know that I will always be with you in spirit. My friends... my family... I love you all... and I shall be watching over you..."_ With that the glowing orb faded away, but it had a lasting effect on those who heard it. The Pokémon who heard her were able to rest easily for the rest of the night. In her den Firefly had gone back to sleep. However, a single tear was sliding down her cheek. But this tear wasn't out of sadness. This was a tear of happiness, proven by the smile on her face. She, like the others, had heard the voice and now knew that they had nothing to be sad about. Just as Stickers had told them...

She... was finally free.

* * *

Though her death was devastating to all who knew her Stickers's final message managed to bring Firefly and the others a sense of peace. But with their escape plans still incomplete and things seemingly getting more and mor dangerous with each passing day how will this affect them? Can they really pull off their escape? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

I hope you liked it, scarlet. Please review


	9. Warning Signs

**Chapter 9: Warning Signs**

The days following Stickers's death were very taxing on everyone. Firefly and the others tried to get back to a somewhat normal routine, but that was proving easier said than done. No matter what they did memories of Stickers were everywhere, from activities they would all do together to her favorite spots. There was always something to remind them of her... and yet they wouldn't want it any other way. Despite the mood of the past few days Firefly managed to practice her skills in preparation for their escape, which was now coming together.

_"No matter what we have to succeed,"_ she said. _"Stickers would want us to give it our all, and that's just what I'm going to do." _After a few more minutes of training and practicing she decided to take a short break. While resting Rusty approached her.

"Hey, Firefly," he said.

"What's up, Rusty," Firefly replied.

"Not much," he said. "Haven't really felt like doing much after... you know."

"I hear you," Firefly said. "How's Rubic?"

"She's still really down about it," he replied. "She hasn't read one of her books since then. I guess it reminds her too much about Stickers."

"I can kind of understand," Firefly said. "After all Stickers would always praise her reading abilities."

"Yeah," Rusty said. "By the way Rubic wanted me to tell you she'll try to get you and Indigo a meeting with Tamra." Firefly recognized the name as the only scientist that showed any compassion towards them.

"I hope she'll agree to help us," Firefly said. While they spoke another Pokémon walked up to them.

"Excuse me," she said. "I'm looking for the one they call Firefly. Is she here by any chance?" Firefly and Rusty faced the newcomer. She was an Espeon that had clearly been one of Giovanni's past test subjects. Her fur was dark purple with light purple swirls. She also had a pair of lavender fairy wings. The jewel on her forehead had been changed into an amethyst star. It also had a slightly turned purple star marking that gave it the look of a Starmie. She also had three swirl marks on each of her cheeks and a pair of Espeon tails. Firefly approached her.

"I'm Firefly," she said. "I don't think I've seen you around here before, though. Are you new?"

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Hoshiko," the Espeon replied. "I heard that a group of Pokémon were planning an escape and that the one to speak to concerning this was named Firefly."

"Well you heard right," Rusty said.

"Do you wish to help us?" Firefly asked.

"In any way I can," Hoshiko replied. "Anything I can do to help I'll do." Firefly and Rusty smiled, glad to have some more help for their cause.

"Well then, welcome aboard," Firefly said. "Come on. I'll introduce you to everyone else." With a new friend and ally in to their cause Firefly and Rusty led Hoshiko to where the rest of their friends were.

* * *

That night Firefly once again found herself in a familiar setting. Completely white with a light covering of fog Firefly knew this as the place where she was first contacted by Ho-oh long ago. 

"She must need to speak with me again," she said.

"It appears as though she needs to speak to both of us." Firefly quickly turned around and saw Indigo walking up to her.

"She called you here too?" she asked. Before Indigo could reply they were blinded by the bright golden glow that signaled Ho-oh's arrival. Seconds later her majestic form appeared before both of them. Both Indigo and Firefly bowed before her.

"It is good to hear from you again, Empress," Firefly said before rising. Indigo soon followed suite.

"It is good to see you in good health," Ho-oh replied. "I am only saddened that I was unable to prevent the death of your close friend." They both knew she was speaking of Stickers.

"We were all greatly affected by her death, but we know she wouldn't want us grieving forever," Firefly replied. "If anything she'd want us to go ahead with the plan and escape." Ho-oh smiled and nodded.

"You are right," she said.

"Empress, why did you call us here?" Indigo asked.

"Things are becoming increasingly dangerous. I believe it is time for all of you to escape," she said. Both Firefly and Indigo were surprised to hear Ho-oh make such a bold statement.

"Are you sure now is the right time?" Indigo asked.

"To stay for much longer would be too risky. Recent events has shown that to be true," Ho-oh replied.

"But all of our preparations aren't complete," Firefly said. "We still need a few more days to get everything ready."

"And you shall have it," Ho-oh said. "I only ask that you finish as quickly as possible."

"We shall try, Empress," Indigo said.

"I know you will," Ho-oh replied. "Now, there is something I must do. Step closer, Firefly." Firefly stepped forward cautiously. She had no idea what Ho-oh was going to do but she respected her too much to refuse.

"In order for your escape plan to succeed you need to be much stronger," she said. "Therefore, I am releasing the restraints on your powers."

"Are you sure that is wise, Empress?" Firefly asked.

"Wise or not this must be done," Ho-oh replied. "Now, are you ready?" Firefly had a brief moment to think about it before nodding. Ho-oh was right. She would need to become much stronger if they were to escape.

"Very well," Ho-oh said. She spread her wings out as her body gave off a golden glow. That glow then transferred to Firefly as Ho-oh used her powers to remove the restraints on Firefly's powers. Moments later the glow faded from both of them.

"It is done," Ho-oh said. "When you wake up you will have full access to all of your powers."

"Thank you, Empress," Firefly said. "I only hope having full access to my powers will be enough to get us out of here."

"So do I," Ho-oh said. As soon as they were done Indigo approached Firefly.

"So, do you feel any different?" he asked.

"Not really," Firefly replied. "I guess it won't take full effect until I wake up." Firefly once again faced Ho-oh and bowed.

"I shall do what I can to make sure we are successful," she said.

"I know you will," Ho-oh said. Then, Firefly's body began to fade out. She faced Indigo and smiled.

"See you when we wake up," she said. With that she vanished. Indigo smiled, thinking about the morning when he'd wake up and see her. He was preparing to go join her when Ho-oh called out to him.

"One moment, Indigo," she said.

"Yes, Empress?" he replied. Right then he noticed her face was serious, indicating that whatever she had to say to him was incredibly important.

"I have a request," she said.

"Of course," he replied.

"Please, stay by Firefly's side," Ho-oh said. "She shall need your support now more than ever." Indigo simply smiled.

"With all due respect Empress, you didn't need to ask that of me," he said. "I've grown fond of her over time. Dare I say it I've fallen in love with her. I'll never leave her side, not for anything."

"I am glad to hear that, but I'm afraid you don't know the severity of the situation I have placed her in," Ho-oh said. "By unlocking all of her powers I have unintentionally brought about a new degree of danger."

"Well, whatever danger that comes I'll defeat it," Indigo said. "As long as I draw breath I'll let nothing harm Firefly!"

"It won't be that easy, Indigo," Ho-oh said. "For you see, the danger I speak of comes from within..." Indigo was slightly confused.

"What do you mean, Empress?" he asked.

"Ask Farris," Ho-oh replied. "She knows more about this than anyone." Rather than ask her any more about her warning Indigo decided to take her advice and speak to Farris when he woke up.

"I shall do as you ask, Empress," he said, bowing.

"I knew you would," she replied. With that her body changed back into the golden flame and vanished. leaving Indigo there alone.

"I only hope we can deal with whatever danger Empress Ho-oh says is coming," he said. With that his body faded and vanished.

* * *

Once morning came everyone gathered around Stickers's grave. Firefly and Indigo stood to the front of everyone, everything from the previous night still fresh in their minds. 

"Indigo and I were contacted by Empress Ho-oh again last night," Firefly said.

"What did she have to say?" Rusty asked.

"She told us the time to escape... was now," Firefly replied.

"Are you serious?!" Rubic asked, not really believing what Firefly just said.

"She's right," Indigo said. "For that reason we must begin making the final preparations for our escape plan."

"Well, seeing as how we've gotten all the Pokémon who were willing to commit to our plan in the first place already on notice there's not much else to do other than plan our escape route," Farris said.

"As soon as we know the layout of this place and the security schedule we can start planning that," Firefly said.

"You can't seriously be thinking about escaping, can you?" Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw someone none of them, especially Firefly, wanted to see.

"Stonehenge! What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled.

"I believe that's my business and no one else's," he replied.

"If it's in this enclosure then it is my business," Firefly replied.

"You're not here to try and get in on our escape plan, are you?" Rusty asked.

"Please. I wouldn't even waste my time with something so ridiculous," Stone replied.

"Then why don't you get lost," Rubic said. Everyone else there shared her opinion and wished he'd leave.

"I'll go where I want, when I want," he replied. "I don't need anyone's permission, especially that of a runt like you."

"Watch who you're talking to there," Rusty said, coming to his sister's defense. "I killed once on her behalf. I'm not against doing it again."

"Really," Stone said. "I'd think there was enough death going around without adding more." As he spoke he glanced over at Stickers's grave. This only proved in angering everyone there. Firefly was particularly angry.

"Do not speak about her," she said, anger and hatred filling her voice.

"Or what?!" Stone replied. "What are you going to do?" Firefly got right in his face.

"Trust me... you don't want to know what I'll do," she said. As she spoke Indigo detected a slight change in Firefly. He couldn't explain it but something was definitely different.

_"Could that have been what Empress Ho-oh was warning me about last night?"_ he thought. As he wondered Stonehenge turned and started walking away. Before he got too far he paused and turned.

"We'll face off in the battlefield on day, Firefly!" he said. "And that's where I'll end your existence!"

"I'll look forward to the day you try!" she replied. With that Stonehenge went about his business. Now that he was gone the tension in the air vanished, but everyone was still a bit angered by what just happened.

"I can't believe him!" Pearl said. "No wonder Stickers didn't like him!"

"None of us here like him," Aqua said.

"I may not know him as well as the rest of you, but I can already tell he's not going to be a very popular Pokémon," Hoshiko said.

"You don't know the half of it," Rusty said. Indigo approached Firefly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's just that... he makes me so angry."

"I think he has that effect on everyone," Indigo said.

"I guess," she said. "Getting back to business everyone knows what we have to do now, right?" The rest of the group nodded. With nothing else to say they dispersed.

"I'm going to go try out my new powers," Firefly said.

"I'll be with you after a while," Indigo said. "There's something I need to do first." Firefly walked over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Don't be too long," she said before going off to practice. Once he had recovered Indigo walked over to Farris.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he said.

"Sure," Farris said. "What's on your mind?"

"Last night Empress Ho-oh released all the restraints on Firefly's powers," he said.

"She... did?" Farris asked. Indigo could tell she didn't like something about that.

"Yeah," he said. "She also said that by doing that she introduced a new danger and said you knew something about it." Farris had an idea about what Ho-oh was speaking of, but she wanted to make sure.

"Did she... say anything about the danger?" she asked.

"She said something about it coming from within. I had no idea what she meant and was hoping you'd have some kind of clue," Indigo said. That all but confirmed what she feared.

"Well, if she meant what I think she meant then the danger is indeed something to be concerned about," she said.

"But what is the danger?" Indigo asked.

"Something that I had hoped was sealed away for good," Farris said.

"Sealed away? What are you talking about? What danger was supposed to be sealed away?" Indigo asked.

"The danger... is Firefly herself," Farris said.

"Firefly?!" Indigo was shocked. To think the danger he needed to protect Firefly from was actually Firefly herself was a bit much to take in.

"I... I don't understand," he said.

"Well, it's easier to experience than to explain," Farris said. "I only hope you'll never have to experience it, though."

"Well, thanks for trying to tell me," he said. With that he left to go find Firefly, all the while thinking about how he was going to protect her from herself.

* * *

The days that followed were spent making sure everyone was prepared for the day they would execute their plan. The group made sure they were prepared both physically and mentally. During that time Firefly was able to master her new powers. 

"Wow. At this rate there's nothing that can stop us," Firefly said. "Escape is not only possible, it's almost a reality."

"I don't want to get too far ahead of myself, but I have to agree with you," Indigo said. "Everyone looks ready for this to happen." While the two of them walked a guard approached them. Firefly and Indigo were less than pleased to see him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Giovanni has requested that you participate in a battle," he said. "Come with me." Firefly sighed and turned to Indigo.

"Could you let the others now what happened?" she asked.

"Sure thing," he said. "Good luck."

"Won't need it," she replied before following the guard towards the battlefield.

"I hope you wont," Indigo said. He then ran off to let the others know that Firefly was in a battle.

* * *

Firefly stepped onto the battlefield and looked around. As far as she could tell there was no sign of her opponent, which greatly annoyed her. 

"What the hell?! I thought I was here for a battle!" she yelled. "Who the hell am I going to battle?! Myself?!"

"If only you were that lucky!" Firefly gasped. She recognized that voice immediately.

"No way!" she yelled. She looked across the field. Stepping out of the shadows was her opponent.

"I told you I'd get you in here one of these days," Stonehenge said. "And when I did I'd kill you. Looks like that time is now." After getting over her initial shock Firefly got into a battle stance.

"And I think I remember saying that I'd like to see you try," she replied.

"I'll do more than try," Stone replied. "The two of us may have entered, but only one of us is leaving alive."

"I may be against killing, but something tells me I won't have a choice this time," Firefly said. The two rivals faced off, ready to tear each other apart.

* * *

The battle they had both been waiting for is about to begin. As Firefly and Stonehenge prepare to face each other one has to wonder what effect this will have on the escape plan. What will the others do if Firefly is somehow defeated? And just what was the strange feeling Indigo felt coming from Firefly earlier? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**! 

**Author's Note**: Hoshiko the Espeon belongs to Liah Cauthon.

Please review


	10. Pushed To The Limit

**Chapter 10: Pushed To The Limit**

Giovanni eyed the two combatants with great interest. He had heard rumors about the hostilities between Firefly and Stonehenge, but this was the first time he had actually seen those hostilities himself. As soon as he noticed the two Pokémon eyeing each other he knew this would be an incredibly violent battle.

"Well, it seems we've finally found an opponent 01 doesn't mind going all-out against," he said. At that time one of the scientists made an important discovery.

"Sir, I'm getting strange readings from 01," he said.

"What do you mean 'strange readings'?" Giovanni asked.

"I don't know how it happened sir, but the limits on 01's abilities have been removed. She's fighting at full power," he replied. Many of the other scientists stared at him out of fear. They knew what that meant. They remembered what happened last time. Giovanni didn't forget either.

"Monitor her closely during the battle. Alert me the moment it appears as though 'she' will awaken," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the scientist replied. Giovanni turned his eyes back to the battle. He now had a new reason to observe.

_"Come 01. Let her out again. Show me your dark side once more,"_ he said.

* * *

Inside of her living quarters Tamra was also watching the battle. She had long since wired her television (thanks to the help of some Electric Pokémon she befriended) to be able to watch the battles taking place inside the battlefield. Once she heard that Firefly would be one of the battling Pokémon she made sure she wasn't going to miss the battle. And once she saw that it was Stonehenge she was battling she knew things could possibly get ugly. 

"Good luck, Firefly... and please be careful," she said.

* * *

The group had gathered inside of Firefly's den. They couldn't believe that Giovanni had to pick now of all times to call Firefly in for a battle. 

"I swear that guy has the worst timing in the world," Farris said. "It's almost like he knew we were meeting here to discuss our escape plan."

"Let's hope not or all of our planning would be for nothing," Aqua said.

"I'm sure Giovanni knows nothing about our plans. This is all just coincidence," Indigo said.

"Coincidence or not the timing is still awful," Rusty said.

"I have to agree," Pearl said as she chewed some ice out of a bag she had with her.

"Too bad we can't be there to support Firefly right now," Mayim said.

"I know," Rubic said. "I wish there was some way we could at least watch her battle." As soon as she said that the room was filled with a bright purple glow. Seconds later the glow faded, revealing what looked like a portal in the middle of the room.

"What the?! Where did that come from?!" Aqua asked.

"I created it." Everyone turned towards the voice to find it was Hoshiko who spoke, the star mark on her forehead giving off a faint purple glow.

"Wait... you mean... but how?!" Shadow said, not able to speak full sentences due to his shock at what he just saw. The others, having seen the same thing, were shocked as well.

"I guess I forgot to mention my powers," Hoshiko said. "You see, I've been given wish-granting powers by Jirachi."

"You mean you can grant wishes?" Mayim asked.

"If it is within my power," Hoshiko replied.

"Wow. So that makes you a chosen as well," Rubic said. Hoshiko looked at her, a confused look on her face.

"Chosen? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"It's the title we've given to Pokémon that have been given special powers or abilities from one of the Pokémon of the Elder Council," Rusty explained. "Firefly and Indigo are Ho-oh's chosen, Rubic is Celebi's chosen and from what we can tell you've been selected as Jirachi's chosen."

"Ah, I understand now," Hoshiko said.

"Hey! We're getting a picture!" Shadow said. All of the Pokémon gathered around the view screen Hoshiko created and waited to see what was appearing. Once the picture was clear they saw it showed the inside of the battlefield where Firefly was.

"Alright! We get to see the battle!" Shadow cheered.

"Hey! There's Firefly!" Rubic said. Right in the center of the screen was Firefly, obviously ready for battle.

"She looks ready," Indigo commented. "I wonder who she's battling?" The screen panned out to give them a better view of the battle. Once it was far enough for them to see her opponent the emotions in the den were a mix of surprise and anger.

"It's Stonehenge!" Aqua yelled.

"I don't believe it!" Pearl yelled. "Of all the Pokémon here she ended up battling him!"

"I'll never forgive him for what he said about Stickers!" Rubic yelled. "Go on, Firefly! Tear him apart!"

"You know she can't hear you, right," Mayim pointed out.

"So?! It makes me feel better!" Rubic replied. While the others voiced their opinions on the battle Indigo and Farris were silently hoping and praying that Firefly would be able to keep control throughout the battle.

_"Come on, Firefly. I know you can do this,"_ Indigo said.

_"Please... please don't lose control,"_ Farris said.

* * *

The tension down on the battlefield was about as thick as you could get. Both Firefly and Stonehenge were glaring holes straight through one another. If it wasn't obvious before it was clear now that these two did not like each other. The two pawed the ground, each one waiting for the other to make the first move. 

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day," Stonehenge said. "Today, I'll finally be rid of you."

"You really think I'm going to make it that easy, Stone?" Firefly replied.

"Oh, I hope you put up a fight," Stone replied. "That'll just make my victory over you that much more satisfying!" With a loud battle cry Stonehenge charged Firefly with a barrage of Fury Swipes. Firefly used her wings to deflect his attacks while she backed away from him. Then, once she saw an opening, she spun around and delivered a kick to his jaw. The attack knocked him back a bit, but didn't keep him away for very long. As soon as Firefly was facing him again she had to jump out of the way of a Slash attack. From there he went right back into Fury Swipes. Once again Firefly found herself dodging until she found an opening. But instead of delivering a kick she struck him in his stomach with a Quick Attack. But she didn't stop there as she took flight and drove him across the battlefield, slamming him into a boulder. She backed off and let him fall to the ground.

"Just give it up, Stone. You're not strong enough to defeat me," Firefly said in a calm voice. Stonehenge just looked up and glared at Firefly.

"It's... not always the strongest that wins, you know," he said. "Sometimes... it's the smartest!" The next thing Firefly knew she had been blinded by a paw-full of dirt that Stonehenge threw in her eyes. As she tried to regain her vision Stonehenge went on the attack. He caught Firefly with a Slash attack, knocking her back. Stonehenge continued his offensive by knocking up into the air with a Headbutt. He then jumped into the air and slammed her back down with a well-placed Iron Tail. Firefly tried to catch her breath but Stonehenge wasn't about to give her time. He bit down hard on her hind leg and slammed her hard on the ground. Stonehenge backed away and spat, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Firefly trying to fly away.

"And where do you think you're going?!" he yelled. He jumped into the air and came down on her back, forcing her down to the ground. He then slashed her wing, leaving a deep gash that left her grounded for the time being.

"That should keep your ass grounded," he said. He then stepped back and admired his handiwork. His eyes soon fell on her leg, which still bore the bite marks from earlier, blood trickling from the wounds.

"That leg's a real eye-sore," he said. "I think I'll just get rid of it!" He bit down on her leg again and started pulling, trying to rip it off. Firefly screamed in pain. She was confident that at the rate he was going she'd leave with only three legs. In a desperate move Firefly started kicking him with her free leg. After a few good shots Stonehenge released her and stumbled back.

"Now's my chance!" Firefly yelled. She dove at him and bit down on his neck. Stonehenge tried to throw her off, but Firefly refused to let go. After a few seconds a red aura surrounded both of their bodies. Stonehenge could feel energy slowly leaving his body. He now knew what was happening.

_"Damn! She's using Leech Life to try and restore her power!"_ He started thrashing around, trying to shake Firefly loose. But she would not be denied. She hung on, all the while draining energy from Stonehenge. After a few seconds he was able to knock her free with a well-placed Slash. He then spun around and slammed her with an Iron Tail. Fortunately for her Firefly was able to drain enough energy to heal herself to the point where she could move without much pain. However she still needed more to be able to fully heal herself. Stonehenge, however, wasn't about to let that happen. He glared at her while rubbing his neck where she bit him. Meanwhile Firefly was spitting like mad.

"Damn! You taste like week-old Tauros shit!" she yelled. Stonehenge ignored her insult and continued to glare at her. He had no idea she had so many different moves at her disposal. Right at that moment a smirk found it way to his face.

"I see you've got a few new tricks," he said. "Of course, I do too. In fact, I've been hiding one from you this whole time!" He placed his paws on the ground and concentrated.

"Just what the hell is he doing?" Firefly said to herself. Her question was soon answered when seconds later a large 20-foot rock slab shot up out of the ground. Firefly looked on in awe.

"You see, thanks to the Rock DNA Giovanni so graciously decided to inject my body with I can now manipulate the ground itself!" Stonehenge yelled. Then, with one swipe of his paw, he sent the large slab falling towards Firefly. Firefly did nothing but watch as the massive rock slab crashed down on top of her. Stonehenge couldn't help but smile at what he had just done.

"So long. You'll be a thorn in my side no longer," he said.

* * *

The scientists were in a state of shock. Never in their wildest dreams did they ever think that a Pokémon other than 02 would be able to defeat 01. And yet here was a relatively unknown (or at least in their eyes) Pokémon that had just crushed their most powerful experiment. Even Giovanni was impressed. 

"Seems we have some Pokémon that need a closer look," he said while looking at Stonehenge.

"S-Sir... w-what should..."

"I want all results of this battle on my desk tomorrow morning," Giovanni said. "This one appears to have a great deal of promise." Giovanni would take great pleasure in testing out the possible capabilities of this one.

* * *

Everyone in the cave was silent. They had just witnessed Firefly being defeated, possibly killed. No one knew what to think... what to do... what to say. Then, after a few seconds, Rubic started walking towards the view screen. 

"No... I don't believe this... I won't believe this. She can't be dead! She can't be!" Rusty walked up to his sister and placed a paw on her shoulder. She looked back at him with pleading eyes, tears threatening to pour out.

"You... You don't think... she's dead, do you?" she asked.

"I don't know what to think right now," Rusty replied. He then looked back towards Indigo. Rubic followed his gaze.

"Well? What do you think? You're real close to her," he said. Indigo closed his eyes and tried to pick up on something, anything that would let him know whether Firefly was alive or not. After a few minutes he opened his eyes.

"I can sense her," he said. All eyes in the room fell on him.

"You mean?" Rubic asked.

"Yeah. She's still alive."

* * *

Giovanni was about to announce the end of the battle when one of the scientists made a discovery. 

"Sir, 01 is still alive!" He looked at the scientist, not fully believing what he said.

"Are you sure?' Giovanni asked.

"Her vital signs are still strong, sir," the scientist replied. He stepped to the side so Giovanni could see the monitor in front of him. It showed that the vital signs of both Pokémon, Stonehenge and Firefly, were still showing strong readings.

"Very well. Continue the battle," he said. He went back to observing. However, he had no idea how Firefly survived, or where she was.

"Where are you, 01? Where are you hiding?"

* * *

Stonehenge was growing impatient. He had defeated his opponent. Hell, he even killed her. Yet he hadn't been allowed to leave yet. 

"Hey! What's the damn hold-up?!" he yelled. "I'm supposed to be out of here already!"

"Your opponent still lives," Giovanni said over the loud speaker.

"What?!" Stone yelled. "That's impossible! Didn't you see me crush her under that rock?! There's no way in hell she survived!"

"But she did. Now continue the battle!" Stonehenge let out a frustrated growl as he searched the battlefield for any sign of Firefly. He didn't know how she survived, but when he found her he'd finish the job.

"Firefly! Where the hell are you?!" he yelled. While he searched Firefly was perfectly hidden in the shadows.

"Man, that was a close one," she whispered. "Good thing Empress Ho-oh awakened the rest of my abilities or I'd be a goner right now." She kept her eyes on Stonehenge as he walked all over the battlefield looking for her. Under normal circumstances there was no way she'd need to hide from him. But with the injuries to her leg and wing she'd be taking a huge risk attacking him. She had to heal herself, but there wasn't enough sunlight for Synthesis to be all that effective.

"Darn! If I can't use Synthesis then how am I going to... hold on. Maybe there is another way." She closed her eyes and concentrated. Shortly after her body gave off a dark glow. At first it appeared to be doing nothing, but moments later the gash on her wing vanished as did the bite marks on her leg. With her wounds healed Firefly let the glow fade away.

"Good thing I remembered Moonlight," she said. Now back at full strength she focused her attention back on Stonehenge, who was standing very close to a large area of shadows. Firefly smirked as something came to mind.

"Time for me to have a bit of fun," she said. Then, she completely faded into the shadows.

* * *

Stonehenge's frustration was starting to give way to nervousness. After searching for nearly 15 minutes he was starting to wonder if maybe Firefly was stalking him while he searched for her. He slowly walked around, making sure to keep very aware of his surroundings. 

"Alright, Firefly! Enough hiding! Come out here and fight!" he yelled, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Aw, is little Stonehenge getting scared?" Firefly asked. Stonehenge spun around to see if he could find her. But the strange thing was that her voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Where are you?!" Stone asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Firefly replied. Stone spun around and nervously backed up, coming very close to a large shadowed area. Then, a pair of glowing eyes appeared. That was followed by a long vine coming out of the shadows.

"I'm not kidding here! Get out here!" Stone yelled.

"I have a better idea," Firefly replied. "Why don't you come in." Then, the vine shot forward and wrapped around Stone's neck. He tried to claw the vine off, but before he could he was pulled into the shadows. Then, all was quiet.

* * *

After the initial shock of seeing Stonehenge being pulled into the shadows died down everyone waited to see what would happen next. The wait wasn't that long. A couple of minutes later Stonehenge emerged from the shadows, apparently thrown by something or someone, and slammed into a boulder. Then, Firefly calmly walked out. Stonehenge glared at her, his faced a mixture of anger and fear. 

"You... How did you do that?!" he demanded.

"You're not the only one that's been hiding a few tricks," Firefly replied. "Now I'm going to ask you again. Give it up." It was one thing for Stonehenge to be beaten, but for his opponent to make a fool of him like Firefly was. That was crossing the line in his opinion.

"Give up? Give up?! I'll show you!" With that Stonehenge charged her, attacking like mad. Normally Firefly would be able to handle him, but in his current state of mind his attacks were wild and unpredictable. Firefly was finding it almost impossible to anticipate where the next attack would come from. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he landed a lucky blow. She had no idea how right she was as the 'luck blow' came shortly after when she took too long to recover from a near miss. Stonehenge managed to catch her with a Slash attack that momentarily stunned her. Seeing his opportunity he slammed her with a Headbutt, sending her crashing into a boulder. The violent impact caused the top of the boulder to break off and fall on top of Firefly's wing, pinning her to the ground. As Firefly tried to pull her wing free Stonehenge saw this as his opportunity to get back on the attack.

"I won't let you get away!" he yelled. He then slammed his paw on the ground, causing four boulder to shoot into the air. With her wing trapped there was no way Firefly could dodge the attack. With no other option she fired off a Flamethrower to try and destroy the boulders before the came down on top of her. Though her attack was strong a Fire type attack would have little to no effect on a Rock type attack. In the end the only thing her Flamethrower did was delay the impact. The boulders slammed on top of her, trapping her inside. With Firefly completely at the mercy of his Rock Tomb Stonehenge started to speak.

"I told you... that you were weak," he said. "You and all of those pathetic friends of yours, you're all weak. Just like that Lickitung. The only difference is that Giovanni saw fit to end her miserable existence instead of pampering her like he is you." With every word he spoke the anger inside of Firefly grew. She glared at him with eyes that held a killing intent.

"You had better hope I don't break out of here, Stonehenge," she said, "because when I do I'm going to..."

_"Kill you..."_ Firefly's body froze. Her mouth hung open and her eyes grew wide out of fear. That voice was one she recognized, one she hoped she'd never hear again. And yet, here it was again. That only meant one thing.

'She' was back.

* * *

Firefly's battle with Stonehenge had just taken a turn for the worse when she found herself trapped within a Rock Tomb. But just when it appeared as though things couldn't get any worse a part of Firefly's past that she hoped was gone for good made itself known. Who's voice is it? And what does this mean for the rest of the battle? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	11. Awaken The Demon Fox, Saturnine

**Chapter 11: Awaken The Demon Fox, Saturnine**

The situation was growing more tense with each passing second. All the Pokémon looked on at the battle, hoping that Firefly would break free of Stonehenge's Rock Tomb soon.

"Come on, Firefly! You can beat that!" Rubic cheered.

"Man, this battle is getting good," Pearl said. "Could you pass me another bag, Rusty?" Rusty sighed as he handed Pearl her third bag of ice since the battle got underway.

"Good thing I thought to bring extras," he said. While this was happening Farris and Indigo were quietly watching the battle, neither one able to shake the bad feeling they were getting.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have to ask, but you feel it to right?" Farris asked.

"I do," Indigo said. "I think I know what it is too."

"You mean what Ho-oh told you?" Farris asked. Indigo nodded.

"I hope I'm wrong, but something tells me I'm not," Indigo replied. The two continued to watch, both hoping what they feared wouldn't come to pass.

* * *

The situation on the battlefield was growing worse. Not only did Firefly have to worry about getting out of her rock prison and find a way to defeat Stonehenge, but now she had to do it while the most evil creature in existence was trying to force her way out again. And Stone's constant taunting wasn't helping matters any. 

"I hate you! I hate your friends! I hate everything about you!" he yelled. Firefly endured his harsh words, all the while trying to suppress the voice in her head.

_"You want to kill him, don't you?"_

"How did you get out?! I thought you were sealed away for good!" Firefly said.

_"Did you really think I was gone for good? Come now, my dear Firefly. You should know you can't keep a good Pokémon down."_

"I also know you're anything but good," Firefly replied.

_"Oh, that really hurt my feelings."_

"Yeah right! You don't have any feelings!" Firefly decided to try and ignore her and focus back on the battle. Strangely enough Stone's taunting had ceased. This gave her a slightly bad feeling.

"I wish I knew what he was doing, but with these rocks in my way I can't see," she said. Firefly thought for a while before coming up with a solution. She charged her body with electricity and unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt, shattering the rocks that had her trapped. Once she was free she spotted Stone standing near a rock. He appeared to have been waiting for something.

"Took your damn time," he said. "For a second I actually thought that Rock Tomb had defeated you." Just hearing him taunt her was enough to get her blood boiling. But as soon as she started to get angry the voice returned.

_"Let me out. I want to have some fun with him."_

"Forget it!" Firefly yelled. Stone looked at her like she was losing her mind.

"What is your problem?" he asked. "Have you lost it or something?" Firefly looked at him, her face filled with determination.

"Alright, Stone. You hate me and I sure as hell don't like you. Despite that I need to end this battle quickly," she said. "This may sound crazy but I need you to submit to me right now." Stone was highly offended by her request.

"Submit! Why the hell should I submit to you?! If you want to end this so fast why don't you submit to me instead?!" he yelled.

"I can't! If I do you'll either kill me or... look. Just trust me and lay down. Please!" Firefly begged.

_"He'll never agree to it. Just let me kill him and then you can leave."_

"Shut up!" By now Stone was convinced that there was something wrong with her. Rather than lay down he was going to take this opportunity to earn an easy win and eliminate the object of his hatred in the process.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but I'm putting you out of your and my misery right now!" With that he charged Firefly. She saw him coming and jumped out of the way. She tried to bite down on his tail but Stone moved it and slammed her with an Iron Tail. He then spun around and went for a Headbutt, but Firefly ducked and delivered a back kick to the side of his head. With the Linoone slightly dazed she jumped on his back She tried scratching the back of his head, but he grabbed her paws and threw her to the side. Firefly came to a stop but was unable to avoid Stone as he dove into her with a Headbutt. He kept pushing, trying to drive her back-first into a rock. But at the last second Firefly shifted her body and used his own momentum to slam him into the rock instead. Then, just as Firefly was going in for a close-range attack, Stone used Slash to know her away. Before she could recover Stone slashed the ground with his claws, surprisingly creating a powerful Sandstorm in the process. Firefly used her front paws to shield her eyes. After a few seconds the attack died down. Firefly then tried to charge Stone, but found she couldn't move her hind legs. Looking back she saw they were now encased in a tightly-packed mound of sand. The Sandstorm was just a distraction to allow Stone to trap her with Sand Tomb. Stone smirked as he looked at his trapped opponent.

"Got you," he said. Firefly tried to pull free, but the sand was packed too tightly. Her legs wouldn't budge.

"Damnit! How could I have let him trap me like that?" she said.

"Because you are weak," Stone said. "And once I'm done with you I'll get to work on getting rid of each and every one of your friends, starting with that smart-mouth Igglybuff." Now Stone had crossed the line. No one, and I mean no one, threatened Firefly's friends and got away with it. She thrashed about, trying to break free of the Sand Tomb.

"Stonehenge! When I get out of here!"

_"That's right! Let your anger flow freely! Let it feed your rage!"_ Firefly's anger was so great she had no idea what was happening. With each passing moment her anger grew, letting the mysterious presence inside of her to gain an even greater hold on her body.

* * *

Everyone was frozen in shock, and not just because of how Firefly was acting. They had all heard what Stonehenge said. Rubic was cowering behind Rusty while he glared at the view screen. 

"I'd like to see that asshole try to harm Rubic!" he yelled. "I swear to Celebi herself I'll make him wish he'd never been born!"

"Calm down, Rusty. No one's going to hurt Rubic," Aqua said. "If he somehow manages to survive his battle with Firefly he won't dare show his face around here."

"That's right," Mayim said. "We'll all be here to protect her." While the others threw their support behind the small Igglybuff Farris and Indigo were completely focused on the battle. Something about the way Firefly was acting had them greatly concerned.

"No... no! Calm down, Firefly! Don't lose control!" Farris pleaded. Indigo could do nothing but watch. Then, a voice spoke out in his head.

_"Soon... very soon... I shall be back to fill the world with darkness..."_ Indigo's eyes grew wide. He didn't recognize the voice, but the feeling was the same one that he felt back when they confronted Stone back at Stickers's grave. Right then he knew that whatever danger Ho-oh warned him about was coming.

"Farris! It's happening!" he yelled.

"I know!" she replied. The other Pokémon ceased their talking and focused on the two Pokémon standing right in front of the view screen.

"What's happening? What are you guys talking about?" Pearl asked.

"Firefly! Stop! Don't do it!" Indigo yelled.

"It's too late! There's no stopping it now!" Farris, Indigo and the others watched. The battle was about to take a huge, and terrifying, turn.

* * *

In her chambers Tamra looked on, eyes wide in fear. She saw how Firefly had been acting the past few minutes, and how she reacted to Stone's threat towards her friends. Now, she was sure that the nightmare was returning. 

"Fight it, Firefly! You can't let her out again! I'm begging you!" she pleaded. Despite that she knew that things had gotten too far out of control. It was only a matter of time before the beast was free to unleash destruction on them once again.

* * *

"Energy level's spiking... still climbing... holy shit! They're off the charts!" The scientists were having a hard time tracking the energy output coming from Firefly. Giovanni was looking on with an incredibly high level of interest. Something like this could only mean one thing. Shortly after one of the scientist confirmed it. 

"Sir, this is it! It's happening again! She awakening!" Giovanni got out of his chair and went up to the protective glass window. An evil smile appeared on his face as he watched Firefly continue to thrash about.

"Yes... yes! Come forth! I command you!" He raised his hands in the air, almost as if he was calling to the heavens themselves.

"Rise, Demon Fox!"

* * *

Firefly's anger had just about peaked. The amount of rage she was showing was more than anyone had seen out of her in a long time. Even Stone was shocked to see her in her current state. Despite his surprise Stone stood his ground, ready to face Firefly if she managed to break free. 

"You'd better start running, Stone!" Firefly yelled. "You don't want to be here when I get free!" During this time Firefly was so blinded by her rage she didn't realize what was happening until...

_"You're mine now!"_ Right then it dawned on her. She finally realized what she let happen. And it was too late to stop what was coming next.

"No!" she cried. Then she screamed as a sharp pain went through her head. She knew exactly what that meant, and exactly what she had to try and do. Though worn out from the battle Firefly struggled to keep the darkness from getting out.

_"You cannot stop me, Firefly!"_

"I can... still try!" she replied. But as she continued to struggle she found that the battle had exhausted her too much. She didn't have enough strength to resist much longer. Through her struggles she looked over at Stone, who wasn't moving one inch. Firefly knew he would be her first victim unless she did something.

"What are you... doing?!" she yelled.

"What do you mean?!" Stone replied.

"You've got to... get out of here!" Firefly yelled.

"What?!" Stone replied.

"Run! Get out of here!" Firefly yelled. Stone looked at her.

"Who the hell gave you authority?! The way I see it I've still got you trapped!" he replied. That was true for about the next 10 seconds. Within that time limit a black aura surrounded Firefly's body. Then a massive amount of energy pulsated from her body, knocking Stone back and destroying the Sand Tomb that had Firefly trapped along with all the boulders within a 10-foot radius of her. Stone got up and looked at Firefly, the stone plates on his forehead severely cracked.

"What... what in the hell was that?" he said. Firefly had fallen to the ground, her front paws clutching her head as if she was trying to block something out.

_"Just give in already. You'll save yourself the agony of this pointless struggle."_

"Never!" Firefly yelled. "I'll never let you have control again!" Firefly didn't know how much longer she could resist. She was so weak, and the darkness had gained so much power since last time. Then, something began to happen. A strange red glow was coming from Firefly's forehead. Something was trying to force its way out. Firefly knew this was it. There was no way she could stop the darkness now.

"Run, Stone! Hurry!" she yelled. "I can't hold her back anymore! You have to... ah!" Her screams grew louder as the strange object forced its way out. There, on her forehead, was a blood-red gem, the insides swirling with dark energy. Firefly let out one last ear-splitting scream as a red beam shot of the crystal into the air. The beam struck the ceiling and sent out waves of energy. There was no stopping it now.

The darkness... had won.

* * *

All of the Pokémon had looks of shock on their faces. All of them, except Farris. Her face was one of pure horror. She stared at the screen and slowly backed away, eventually tripping and falling to the ground. 

"No... no! She... she couldn't stop her!" she cried.

"What are you talking about, Farris?! What's wrong with Firefly?!" Ironside asked. The others were wondering the same thing. Indigo approached her, a serious look on his face.

"Farris... is this what I was warned about? Is this the danger Empress Ho-oh told me about?" he asked her.

"Yes... it is," she replied. "This is exactly what Ho-oh spoke of..."

"But what the hell is it?!" Aqua asked. Farris didn't look away from the screen as she answered.

"The embodiment of all of the hate within Firefly's heart..."

* * *

Tamra looked on, greatly concerned with what she was seeing. She knew there was no stopping the coming events. So instead she got down on her knees and brought her hands together in prayer. 

"Whatever God is listening, I ask that you watch over us all and protect those that will be affected by the coming darkness." With her prayer spoken she resumed watching the battle, hoping it would be answered.

* * *

"Damn! The energy output's destroying all our equipment!" The scientists were having trouble keeping track of everything that was happening in the battle. With the incredibly high energy output Firefly was giving off destroying almost all of the computers they had nearly completely lost the ability to not only track but record all of the data from the battle. But Giovanni didn't care. As soon as the Blood Stone appeared on Firefly's head he knew what was happening next. 

"Yes! That's right! Rise, and take your place among us once again!" With each passing second the amount of energy grew more and more, destroying more computers. The scientists were in a state of panic. However, Giovanni was taking pleasure in all of this. Finally, the moment he waited for was upon them.

"Arise... Saturnine!"

* * *

Stone looked on in horror as Firefly's body began to change. She grew in size from a small Vulpix to a Ninetails. But the changes didn't stop there. Her fur changed color from red to the blackest of black. Each of her nine tails was now tipped with a dark red flame. Her wings were covered in black tattered feathers. Her paws now sported razor sharp claws, each one a blood red color. From her forehead grew a pair of sharp curved horns. The Blood Stone shone with a dark glow. Then, she smiled. Her mouth now held a row of razor sharp fangs, capable of tearing flesh apart. A black mist seeped from her mouth and floated to the ground around her feet. But it was her eyes that truly sent a wave of fear into Stone's heart. Her eyes were blood red, seemingly staring right through him into his soul. She then laughed as one thought came to her mind, one that filled her with great pleasure. 

"I... am free... again!"

* * *

Everyone was frozen. Never before had they even witnessed something like that. Pearl took a look at the ice cube in her paw, then at the bag of ice next to her and then turned her attention to Rusty. 

"Um... did you get me a bad bag, Rusty?" she asked him. "I think I'm starting to see things."

"If that's the case then I think I need to check my wine stash," Rusty said.

"It's not just you two," Ironside said. "We all saw it."

"What happened to her? It almost looked like she evolved or something," Shadow said.

"That didn't look like an evolution to me," Rubic said.

"You're right," Aqua said. "That looked a lot like a transformation, though something didn't look right with it."

"It wasn't that either," Farris said. "Firefly didn't evolve or transform. In fact, she's not even there anymore."

"What?!" Rusty yelled. "Then if that's not Firefly then who the hell is it?!" Farris finally tore her eyes from the view screen and looked at Rusty. Everyone could clearly see the fear in her eyes.

"We call her... the Demon Fox... Saturnine."

* * *

The creature known as Saturnine stretched her wings as she looked around. The darkened battlefield seemed to suit her very well. 

"Ah, it feels so good to be out again," she said. Her eyes then fell on Stone, who was trembling in fear. An evil smirk formed on her face.

"You must be the welcoming committee," she said. Stone flinched as she spoke to him. He didn't know much about this creature other than the fact that she gave off an evil aura the likes he had never felt before.

"W-What a-are y-you?" he asked.

"Me? I have been called many things... Devil's Hand, Deathbringer, The Darkness, Demon Fox," she replied. "My name, though, is Saturnine... and it shall be the last name you shall ever hear." Stone's fear had reached a new height. He now knew that his chances of leaving here alive were incredibly slim. Still, if he was going to die he'd die fighting.

"I... I won't... I won't let you beat me that easily!" he yelled. The then charged her, intending to hit her with his best shot. He drew his paw back and slashed at her with everything he had. But as soon as his paw touched her body he felt a great pain shoot through him. He quickly jumped back and looked at his paw. The fur and a bit of the skin had been burned off. He looked at Saturnine, checking to see what kind of damage he did to her. But she didn't have a scratch on her.

"What the hell?! That's impossible!" Stone yelled. Saturnine smirked at his outburst.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked. Stone was too shocked and scared to reply. This creature, Saturnine, was proving to be a much more dangerous opponent than he first thought. Her power was much greater than Firefly's.

_"How do I beat her?"_ he said. _"She's much stronger than Firefly, and I could barely beat her."_ While Stone hesitated Saturnine was growing impatient. She didn't come here to have a staring contest.

"Well, if you're not going to fight me then I guess I'll have to fight you!" she said. Stone looked up just in time to see her charging towards him. He didn't have time to move as she struck him on his head. His head jerked back violently, the stone plates on top cracking even more. Before he could recover Saturnine slashed his injured paw, leaving a few deep gashes. Saturnine took notice of that and smirked.

"You know, that paw doesn't look good for anything the way it is now," she said. Stone glared at her as she approached him.

"Why don't I do you a favor and just get rid of it!" Stone tried to jump back, but that's just what Saturnine was expecting. She slashed at him with her claws. Blood splattered and a scream filled the air as Stone's paw fell to the ground. Stone was rolling on the ground in pain, trying his best to stop the bleeding. Saturnine seemed oblivious to his pain as she licked the blood off her paw. A sick smiled formed on her lips as she seemed to enjoy it.

"I had almost completely forgotten the sweet taste," she said. She then turned her attention to the suffering Stone. He looked at her as she walked towards him. Saturnine kept walking, circling him.

"What's the matter? Am I being a bit too rough with you?" she asked. After circling him a few times she stopped in front of him and looked him in his eyes. Stone's eyes were filled with fear. Saturnine noticed this and smirked. She then brought her face close to his and whispered in his ear.

"That look really turns me on," she said. Stone gasped and his eyes grew big. Then, with one evil laugh Saturnine back off and started to walk away. Right then Stone realized how much danger his life was in. It would have been different if she was just stronger than he was, but she was much more than that. She was pure evil, a sadistic creature he didn't believe could possibly exist. All this lead to one conclusion... somehow, he had to make sure she didn't leave here alive. Trying to ignore his pain Stone stood up.

"For someone... as strong as you... I figured you know... never... to turn your back... to your opponent!" he yelled. He swiped the ground with his good paw and summoned another Sandstorm. Saturnine wasn't impressed, knowing about this attack of his from his battle with Firefly. Nor was she impressed when she felt his Sand Tomb forming around her legs. When the Sandstorm died down Stone was able to see Saturnine trapped. He allowed himself to smirk as he looked at his seemingly helpless opponent.

"I didn't think you would fall for the same trick Firefly did," he said. "But then again you two do share one body, so I guess that means you have her weaknesses as well!" He slammed his paw on the ground, causing another rock slab to shot out of the ground.

"And now, to make this battlefield your final resting place!" With one swipe of his claw Stone sent the slab falling towards Saturnine. The evil creature just looked at the incoming attack.

"Either you have severely over-estimated your own abilities, or you have gravely under-estimated mine," she said. At that moment her eyes flashed red, and a loud howl filled the air. It sounded like the cry of a thousand hellhounds on the hunt. But it was the result of the howl that was devastating. It sent out massive shockwaves that not only freed Saturnine from Sand Tomb, but it also shattered the rock slab. Shards of the slab were sent flying back at Stone. He tried to shield himself, but was for the most part unsuccessful. The sharp edges of the shards cut into him, leaving small gashes all over his body. Just when he thought it was over Saturnine slammed into him with her head and drove him back into a rock. He fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Saturnine stood over him.

"It appears as though you have more guts than brains," she said. Stone looked up at her, not with a look of fear, but with a look of anger and hatred.

"Go to hell," he said, spitting in her face. Saturnine didn't wipe the spit off her face. Instead she licked it off and then spat on the ground.

"For that... you die." Then, before Stone could react, Saturnine clamped her jaws around his throat and took to the air. She flew up to the roof of the battlefield, easily 50 feet in the air. Then, she threw him down. Seconds later Stone's body crashed to the ground. He moaned in pain for a few short moments before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Saturnine had dove down and plunged her claw into him. She then lifted him up and threw him into another rock. Stone landed on the ground face-first. He let out a few violent coughs, blood pouring from his mouth. Saturnine closed in on him and then noticed something she didn't before.

"What's this? Stone plates? Now I see where you got your name from," she said, referring to the row of stone plates on his back. "Well, let's see what's under them." She took her claw and plunged it into his back. Stone cried out in pain. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Then, Saturnine slowly drug her claw up his back, tearing out all the stone plates. When she got to the one on his head she paused a bit, flashing him an evil smile before ripping that one out as well. The pain was almost too much for him to bear. With his plates gone there was nothing protecting his flesh. As he writhed in pain Saturnine wrapped one of her tails around his neck and lifted him into the air. Blood was flowing freely from the wound in his stomach. And if that wasn't bad enough Stone could feel the heat from her tail burning his skin.

"I think it's just about time to put you down," Saturnine said. "I had fun playing with you, my little Stone. But alas, all things must come to an end. And your end... is now..." Saturnine's smirk quickly turned into a scowl as she slammed Stone's head into a rock. With nothing protecting his head Stone felt the full-force of the impact. When Saturnine pulled his head away there was a large blood stain on the rock. She then threw him aside. Stone could barely move, blood flowing down his face. He knew his time had come. All he could think about was his life up to this point, the last thing going through his mind being Firefly's warning.

_"Firefly... she was right... I should have ran when she told me... Then maybe... I'd be able to get out of here alive..." _His thoughts were brought to an end when Saturnine bit down on his tail and threw him up into the air. As he flew up he managed to look down and see Saturnine getting ready to fire something. Unfortunately he was in no condition to try and avoid the attack. The only thing he could do was close his eyes and prepare for whatever Saturnine would do. Seconds later he let out a scream as he felt the burn of a Fire Blast. He slammed to the ground moments later, badly burned and bloodied. Then, Saturnine dove down on him and once again plunged her claw into his back. He screamed again before passing out due to the pain. Saturnine slowly pulled her claw out.

"Game... over," she said. With her opponent not going anywhere she looked up towards the observation booth where Giovanni was standing. The two looked eyes, almost as if they were communicating without words.

_"Your power will be mine to control one day..."_

_"You'll never be strong enough to command me..."_ The stare down was brought to an end when Saturnine heard her opponent cough. She turned and saw that Stone was still alive.

"You are a stubborn one, aren't you," she said. She then approached him.

"You should have died long ago," she said. "But since you didn't it gives me a chance to show off a new move I've been working on in my... 'off time'." She circled around in front of him, just so she could see the fear in his eyes. She opened her mouth, the black mist seeping out again. The mist floated to the ground and gathered around Stone. Right then he realized this was no ordinary mist. It burned his eyes and skin badly. However he was too weak to get away, and he was sure Saturnine wouldn't give him a chance to if he could.

"And now... let the Fires of Hell consume your flesh!" She breathed in and expelled a black flame. The fire completely engulfed Stone. His screams of agony filled the air as the fire burned his skin right off his body. Yet through the screams the sound of Saturnine's sadistic laughter could be heard.

* * *

The brutality was much more than any of them was expecting. Even Farris, who had seen Saturnine once before, was shocked by her tactics. 

"She... she's... so brutal..." Pearl said.

"At first I believed he deserved everything he was going to get," Rusty said. "Now... I'm not sure. As much as I hated him he didn't deserve to be tortured like that." While this was going on Rubic was still staring at the view screen. She couldn't believe that Firefly, someone she believed to be pure and innocent, was capable of something like this. After a few minutes of staring and listening to the combined sound of Saturnine's laughing and Stone's screams she finally had enough. She ran out of the den, catching the attention of a few of the others.

"Rubic, wait! Where are you going?!" Ironside called. But she didn't answer. She kept running to who knows where. Rusty looked on, concerned for his little sister.

"Rubic..." He wanted to run after her, but one final scream coming from the view screen drew his and everyone else's attention back. Stonehenge... had just breathed his last. Saturnine's attack final took his life away. The only sound that could be heard at the moment was Saturnine's evil laughter. Right then Indigo knew he had to do something. He ran towards the mouth of the den.

"Where are you going?!" Farris called.

"I've got to stop her and get Firefly back!" Indigo said. "Hoshiko! I'm going to need your help!"

"Right!" Hoshiko replied. She and Indigo left the den on their way to the battlefield.

"Okay. While we wait for them to get back you mind telling us just who, or what the hell that... 'thing' is," Rusty said, looking right at Farris.

"Alright... here's the deal..."

* * *

Saturnine walked over to the ashes that was once the Linoone named Stonehenge. She brushed her paw through them, looking quite pleased with her work. 

"They still break just as easily as before," she said. Saturnine then looked up towards the observation booth, where Giovanni was still standing to the window looking down. She spread her wings and flew up until she was eye-level with him.

"Saturnine... it's been too long," Giovanni said.

"You do not fear me... Interesting," Saturnine replied. Right then she realized why.

"You're Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket," she said.

"Yes, and it is an honor to meet you once again," he replied.

"An honor you say... at least you know how to make a proper greeting, unlike that pitiful excuse for a Pokémon," Saturnine said.

"I do apologize for his actions," Giovanni said. "Now, I would like to speak with you regarding your second coming."

"All in due time, Giovanni," Saturnine said. "I must rest now. This battle used up more of my power than I thought." She flew back down to the ground and landed in the center of the battlefield.

"We shall have our talk once I am fully recovered," she said. Right then the doors to the battlefield opened and Indigo and Hoshiko ran in. However they both froze when they noticed Saturnine was still there, looking right at them. She smirked before addressing them.

"I want you to deliver a message to Firefly," she said. "Tell her she'll be seeing me again." With that the Blood Stone dissolved back into her forehead. The last thing they heard was her laughing as she began to glow a dark red. When the glow faded Firefly was on the ground.

"Firefly!" Indigo yelled as he and Hoshiko ran to her. She was still alive, though her breathing was labored and she kept mumbling to herself. She was also sweating heavily.

"We have to get her back to the others," Indigo said. With Hoshiko's help he managed to get her on his back.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hoshiko asked.

"Let's hope so," Indigo replied. As the three of them left Giovanni turned and headed out of the observation booth. Before leaving he paused at the door.

"I want you to recover all the data from this battle and have it on my desk by the end of the day," he said. Then, without waiting for a reply, he left.

* * *

Tamra turned the television off and sat down on her bed. She had seen Saturnine once before, but she could tell that she had grown much more powerful since then. 

"This is worse than last time... much, much worse," she said. Right then she thought back to what happened the first time Saturnine, when Saturnine almost killed her.

* * *

_It was a busy time for the scientists. After months of constant experiments they were finally about to reach a huge milestone with Project SPG. If all went well they would be that much closer to Team Rocket's goal of world domination. Among the scientists were Tamra. Though she had agreed to be there she in no way was supportive of what they were doing. She stood to the back along with Farris, who she brought along for protection._

_"I want to thank you again for coming with me, Farris," Tamra said. "If something went wrong I don't know if my Pokémon would be strong enough. They're not battlers, you know."_

_"Don't mention it," Farris replied. "Besides, I want to make sure she makes it out of here alive." The two looked towards the operating table in the middle of the room. There, strapped down to it, was Firefly. She had been sedated for precautionary reasons. Hovering above her were a pair of robotic arms, each one tipped with a syringe. As Tamra and Farris looked around one person was noticeably missing._

_"I wonder why Giovanni didn't show?" Farris asked._

_"You really think he'd get his hands dirty when he can order others to do his work for him?" Tamra replied. "Besides he only cares about the results, not the work that goes into it." Farris had to admit that made perfect sense. Giovanni never did do any of the work himself. Right when they were about to continue speaking of him one of the other scientists called everyone's attention to him._

_"This is it," he said. "This is the day that all of our hard work finally pays off." Tamra, Farris and the other scientists looked on as he lowered the arms down towards Firefly. Then, with a push of a button, the arms came to life. The two arms carefully inserted their syringes into Firefly and injected her with whatever DNA they were filled with. Tamra was shocked by this._

_"What the? They're injecting both at the same time?"_

_"Is that a problem?" Farris asked._

_"I'll say it is," Tamra replied. "That completely goes against the safety code. There's no telling what will happen if they try to introduce too much new DNA at once. The results could be..." Before Tamra could finish Firefly began to stir. The scientists backed off a bit, not knowing how she would react. But as time passed her stirring increased. Soon she was thrashing about on the table, the restraints doing little to hold her down._

_"What happened?! What went wrong?!"_

_"It's the DNA, sir! They're not mixing in with her system properly!" This is just what Tamra feared would happen, and it was the reason she brought Farris along with her._

_"Stay close to me, Farris. I don't want to lose you in the chaos," she said. Farris nodded and flew up in front of Tamra. Tamra then reached inside her lab coat and took out a pair of Poké balls._

_"I hope I won't have to use you two," she said. By now Firefly's thrashing had almost ripped the restraints off the table. The scientists had all backed away from the table. Then, the Blood Stone appeared on Firefly's forehead. Seconds later a red beam shot from it, sending out shockwaves of power. Everyone was knocked to the ground, even Tamra and Farris. When they finally recovered seconds later the sight that met then wasn't what they hoped for. Instead of seeing Firefly on the table they saw a Pokémon that looked like it came from the depths of Hell itself. The Pokémon, which looked like a demonic Ninetails, looked around at the scared faces of the scientists, taking pleasure in their horrified looks. Then, without warning, her tails shot out at them. No one had time to react as the tails plunged into them, some in their chest while others in their throats. Soon all were dead except Tamra. The Ninetails looked at her, a sick smile on her face._

_"Looks like I missed one," she said. "Oh well... I think I'll have some fun with this one." Tamra backed away in fear. She spotted the door over to her right and made a run for it. But just as she got to the door the Ninetails used one of her tails to grab Tamra's leg._

_"Don't leave yet. The fun is just getting started," she said. Tamra struggled to free herself but the Ninetails's hold was too strong. As the Demon Fox pulled Tamra back towards her Tamra could feel the skin on her leg burning. She looked around for anything that could help get her free but found nothing. Then she spotted Farris, who was just starting to come around._

_"Farris! Help me!" she cried. Farris quickly regained her composure and looked at the situation. All the scientists were dead except for Tamra, who was about to be killed by the evil Ninetails._

_"Hold on, Tamra! I'm coming!" Farris quickly took to the air and charged the evil creature. The Ninetails saw her coming and easily swatted her away with one of her tails._

_"Annoying pest," she said. She then looked back down at Tamra._

_"I wonder how long it would take me to tear you in half," she said. Then, the Ninetails wrapped another tail around Tamra's throat and lifted her in the air._

_"No! Stop! Please, I'm begging you!" she cried._

_"Begging for your life... flattering, but it won't save you!" the Ninetails then started trying to pull her apart. Tamra screamed as she felt her insides stretch. Just when she was t her limit Farris sprung back into action, shooting a Petal Dance right in Pokémon's face. The attack stunned her enough to cause her to release Tamra. She fell to the ground and immediately crawled to safety. Tamra then looked on as Farris tried to battle the Ninetails on her own. She was giving a valiant effort, but Tamra knew that no matter how strong she was this was one battle Farris couldn't win on her own._

_"Nancy! Emma! I need you!" she cried as she tossed out her two Poké balls. From her first came Nancy, her Chansey. From the second came Emma, her Blissey. Both Pokémon quickly took notice of their surroundings._

_"By the will of Ho-oh what happened?!" Nancy asked._

_"That Pokémon killed all of the scientists!" Tamra said, pointing at the Ninetails. "I need you to help Farris is taking her down!"_

_"Consider it done!" Emma replied. She and Nancy grabbed the eggs in their pouches and launched a pair of Egg Bomb attacks at the Ninetails. The attacks made solid contact, catching the Pokémon by surprise. Then, before she could recover, Farris hit her with a point-blank Petal Dance, knocking her off the table._

_"That should keep you down for a while," she said before flying over to Tamra's side._

_"Are you alright, Farris?" Tamra asked._

_"Yes, I'm fine," Farris replied. "What about you? Are you... oh my! Tamra! What happened to your leg?!" Tamra looked and saw the burn the Ninetails left._

_"It's... not that bad," Tamra said. "I'll get that taken care of once we get out of here."_

_"If you say so," Farris said. "But until then I can at least try to heal it some." Before Tamra could object Farris was already using Synthesis on the burn. Though she didn't feel it was necessary Tamra had to admit it felt good to have some of the pain go away. After a few seconds Farris stopped._

_"There. That should do for now," she said._

_"Thank you, Farris," Tamra said._

_"Don't mention it," Farris replied._

_"Ah! Look out!" Tamra and Farris turned in time to see the Ninetails lunging at them. Farris was about to go into a defensive stance when Nancy and Emma jumped in front of them and put up a pair of Protect barriers. The Ninetails slammed into the barriers, which thankfully held, and started slashing away._

_"We can't... hold her... for very long!" Emma said._

_"We've got to defeat her somehow," Tamra said. "But how?"_

_"My Solarbeam might be strong enough to take her down, but I need some sunlight to power it up," Farris said._

_"Leave that to me," Tamra said. "Nancy! Can you use your Sunny Day?"_

_"I... could try!" Nancy replied._

_"Wait! Would Emma be able to keep that Ninetails away long enough for me to charge it up?" Farris asked._

_"Don't worry about me! Just get that attack powered up!" Emma replied. With their plan set Nancy dropped her Protect and tossed her egg into the air. After getting high enough the egg gave off a blinding light._

_"Do it, Farris!" Nancy yelled._

_"Here it goes!" Farris held her rose hands up and started gathering sunlight._

_"Hurry! She's almost through!" Emma yelled. The Protect barrier was starting to crack. It was only a matter of time before the Ninetails completely shattered it and got to them._

_"Almost... there," Farris said. Then, the barrier broke. There was nothing holding the Ninetails back now._

_"You're mine!" she yelled as she jumped at them. That's when she noticed Farris aiming her fully-charged attack right at her._

_"Wrong! You're mine!" she yelled, letting the Solarbeam loose. The attack drove the Ninetails back and into the table, sending it and her crashing over. With her attack done Farris slumped to the ground. Tamra picked her up._

_"Farris! Are you hurt?!" she asked._

_"No... just tired," Farris replied. Tamra smiled, glad to know Farris was uninjured. But that joy soon vanished when they all heard the Ninetails getting back up._

_"I've got to stop her!" Tamra cried. "Nancy! Emma! Use Sing!" The two Pokémon turned towards the Ninetails and started to sing. Tamra thought they had subdued her, but then Ninetails's paw was seen gripping the top of the table. Tamra started to grow worried as more time passed. But then, the paw started to slide off the table, indicating that the Ninetails was falling to sleep. Moments later they heard her body fall to the ground._

_"We... we did it," Tamra said, relief pouring from her voice. Then, a strange white light appeared behind the table._

_"What was that?" Emma asked._

"Let's go see," Tamra said. Her Pokémon agreed as they slowly approached the table. When they got to it they looked over. There, on the ground sleeping, was Firefly.

_"What the? How did Firefly get there?" Nancy asked. That was a question Tamra couldn't answer. All she knew was that they had just survived the most horrific experience in their lives._

* * *

Tamra recalled taking Firefly to her chambers and caring for her over the next few weeks. During that time she learned that the evil Ninetails that had attacked them was named Saturnine. Later, after Giovanni had seen the devastation that was caused, she injected Firefly with a serum that temporarily sealed away her powers. As she kept thinking about that day she reached down and touched her leg where she had been burned. Though it had been a couple of years since the incident it felt like it had only been days. 

"I hope we're better prepared this time," Tamra said. "I don't want to have to go through that again." Having seen enough Tamra left her chambers to go and visit some of the Pokémon around the facility.

* * *

Indigo and Hoshiko had long since returned with Firefly. While Hoshiko was filled in on what Farris had told the others Indigo was by Firefly's side. He looked down at her resting form, brushing a bit of stray fur out of her face. He then started walking away to let her sleep. But before he walked out of the room he heard her start to stir. 

"Indigo? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it," Firefly said.

"How are you feeling?" Indigo asked.

"A little tired," Firefly replied. Silence filled the air for a while before Firefly spoke up.

"How did you know that I needed help?" she asked. Indigo looked away slightly before answering.

"We... were watching the battle," he replied.

"You what? But how?" she asked.

"Hoshiko... she's Jirachi's chosen. She has the power to grant wishes, and when Rubic asked to see the battle she created a view screen so we could see what was happening," Indigo explained. That did explain how he knew she was in trouble, but it also brought about a new set of concerns.

"Just... how much of the battle did everyone see?" she asked.

"... all of it," Indigo replied.

"Even..." Indigo nodded. That's what Firefly was afraid of.

"For the most part... no one seemed to be turned off by her," Indigo said, referring to Saturnine.

"I... see. I suppose that is some good news," she said. "However, I wish she'd never have come back in the first place."

"Just where did she come from?" Indigo asked. Firefly's head dropped a little as she thought back to the day she first came to be.

"Well, the scientists were pleased with the progress I had been making so far and wanted to speed things up," she explained. "So they decided to just inject me with the remaining two DNA samples they had left... Dark and Psychic. Safe to say they didn't mix. The DNA refused to be absorbed into my system. It was so painful I thought I'd die in there. All the while I kept thinking about everything they had done to my so far... all the experiments, all the battles, seeing my friends die before my eyes... it was getting to be too much. That's when 'she' arrived."

"You mean Saturnine," Indigo said.

"Yeah," Firefly replied. "Somehow all of my feelings of anger and hatred towards Team Rocket along with the conflicting DNA in my body manifested itself into her. After that everything is a blur."

"Man... I had no idea," Indigo said.

"I just feel bad that everyone had to see that," Firefly said. Then, she remembered something.

"He... he's dead, isn't he," she said. Indigo knew she was asking about Stonehenge.

"Yeah," he replied. "It was one of the most gruesome things I've ever seen."

"Figures," Firefly said. "She always did like to torture her victims before killing them off." Indigo could tell that talking about Saturnine was starting to get her down.

"Look. Why don't we go meet the others," he said. "They were really worried about you."

"Okay," Firefly replied. With Indigo's help she managed to get to her feet. Then, the two left the small chamber on their way towards the main chamber of the den.

* * *

Everyone was silent. They were still trying to fully understand everything that Farris just told them. The fact that something as evil as Saturnine existed within Firefly was hard to believe. They were like that until Indigo and Firefly walked in. 

"Firefly!" As soon as they saw her everyone gathered around.

"How are you feeling?" Aqua asked.

"Physically I'm tired, emotionally I'm drained, and mentally... I don't think I'll ever be the same again," Firefly replied. Everyone grew silent once again. They all knew exactly what she was taking about.

"Listen. Indigo told me that all of you saw what happened during the battle," Firefly said. "I... I just want to say..."

"You don't have to say anything, Firefly," Ironside said. "No matter what's going on with you or inside you we're all your friends."

"That's right," Shadow said. "We're going to stick by you no matter what."

"We know you'd do the same for us," Mayim said. Firefly smiled at the support her friends were giving her. But then she noticed something was wrong.

"Where's Rubic?" she asked. Before anyone had a chance to answer Rubic walked back into the den. At first everything seemed normal, but when she saw Firefly her mood seemed to slightly change.

"Rubic? Is everything okay?" Rusty asked.

"After what I saw today how can you think everything is okay," Rubic replied. Firefly immediately knew she was talking about the battle with Stonehenge.

"Listen to me, Rubic. I know you saw what happened during the battle," she said. "I can only imagine what you're going through right now, but I..."

"No! You don't know what I'm going through now!" Rubic yelled, catching everyone by surprise. It was then everyone noticed she was holding a three inch white spike and her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying recently.

"How could you have done that? How?! You didn't just kill him! You tortured him! That was no better than what that damn Mightyena did to Stickers!" she yelled. She then looked at the spike she was holding, then at Firefly. She angrily threw the spike at Firefly, watching as it landed at her feet.

"Stickers said she wanted you to have that. She said it would give you a way to speak with her. But now, I think she's too ashamed of your behavior. I know I am," she said. Rubic then turned to walk back out.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Rusty asked.

"To Tamra's place," Rubic replied. "There's someone there I need to talk to, someone who will listen to me."

"Hold on, Rubic!" Rusty said.

"Don't try and stop me!" Rubic yelled. Her outburst shocked everyone, especially Rusty. After she left Rusty tried to apologize for his sister's behavior.

"D-Don't listen to her," he said, his voice a bit shaky. "S-She didn't mean it. I-It's just going to take her... a bit more time to come to terms with this. None of this is your fault. If anything it's Saturnine's fault. She's the one who killed Stonehenge, not you. Despite what Rubic said your paws are clean."

"Maybe," Firefly replied. Truthfully she felt horrible about what she did, and even worse about Rubic having to witness it. Pearl the walked over and picked up the spike. She examined it closely.

"This is definitely one of Stickers's spikes, but how did Rubic end up with it? And what did Rubic mean when she said it would let you speak to Stickers?" she asked. Firefly didn't have an answer for her. Then, Pearl handed her the spike.

"I believe this was meant for you," she said.

"Thank you," Firefly replied. She took the Spike in her mouth and turned to walk back into the small side-chamber to rest some more. Before she left Pearl called out to her.

"Rusty's is right, you know? None of this is your fault," she said. Firefly nodded, though everyone could see the look of sadness in her eyes as she did. Then, she turned and slowly walked away.

* * *

After years of keeping her under control Saturnine, a horrible evil born within Firefly, had finally come out and claimed her first victim. With this new development how will the escape plan proceed now? And what of Rubic, who's image of Firefly had drastically changed? Will she ever forgive Firefly for what happened? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**! 

**Author's Note:** Nancy the Chansey and Emma the Blissey are the combined ideas of myself and scarlet pikachu.

Please review


	12. Understanding and Forgiveness

**Chapter 12: Understanding and Forgiveness**

After making sure Firefly was okay after her ordeal the others left. The Vulpix took this time to head to the lake to wash off. She couldn't stand the feeling of having Stone's blood caked on her fur and wings. Yet no matter how much she washed the feeling didn't go away. Though her body was clean she still felt the blood on her fur and wings, still smelled it all over her. Though she wanted to just yell out and curse Stonehenge for haunting her after his death she knew that it wasn't his fault.

"I can't blame him... especially since it was me who killed him," she said. Right then her thoughts drifted to Rubic, the small Igglybuff who once saw her as a close friend. Now, all Rubic saw was a monster. After that gruesome display Firefly was confident that she had lost her forever.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to talk to me again," she said. Noticing that it was getting late in the day Firefly left the lake on her way back to her den to rest. However, she knew her dreams would be nightmares, filled with images of the day's events.

* * *

That night Firefly could not get to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw images of Stone's battered and bloodied corpse, flames from Saturnine's final attack dancing all over him, his screams filled her ears and the scent of blood and burning flesh filled her nose. It was almost enough to drive her mad. Just when the images were starting to get to be too much for her the spike Rubic had left behind began to glow a bright white. The light engulfed the entire den. At first nothing appeared to have happened, but within Firefly's mind she was brought to a familiar fog-covered area. 

"What is this? Is Empress Ho-oh trying to contact me again?" she said.

"Not this time, my friend." Firefly gasped. That was one voice she'd recognize anywhere. She turned around and saw someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Stickers!" Standing before her was the familiar purple Lickitung.

"It's good to see you, my friend," Stickers replied. Overcome with emotion Firefly ran over and hugged her friend. A few seconds later she realized something.

"Hey! If you're dead then how..."

"... am I standing here in front of you?" Stickers said, finishing Firefly's question. Firefly nodded. To answer her Stickers pointed to the spike on the end of her tail.

"It's all thanks to this," she said. "With this last spike I'm able to travel between the afterlife and here."

"I see," Firefly said. "That does seem very handy, but why did you decide to come visit me now? Not that I don't appreciate it."

"Do you remember the spike Rubic gave you?" Stickers asked. Firefly nodded, remembering what had happened during that time earlier in the day. "Well, the rune on that spike said 'Spiritual Guidance'. With it you can see me whenever the need arises, and based on what happened today I'd say the need arose." Firefly knew exactly what Stickers was talking about. Her mood soon turned from happy to sad, a look of shame on her face.

"I know you think it was your fault," Stickers said. "Well, I'm here to tell you it wasn't."

"But it was my fault," Firefly argued. "If I hadn't let my emotions get out of control Saturnine would never have been released."

"You know, in all fairness I don't think anyone could blame you for losing your temper back there," Stickers said. "What Stonehenge said was uncalled for."

"But that's still no excuse for killing him the way I did," Firefly replied.

"But it wasn't you," Stickers replied.

"But..."

"Listen to me," Stickers said. "You had no control over what happened to him. It was all Saturnine, not you. None of the blame for this falls on you. You may have gotten angry at what Stonehenge said, but so did everyone else. Saturnine just took advantage of you at that point."

"So, there's no need for me to feel guilty?" Firefly asked.

"Absolutely not," Stickers replied. Hearing this filled the Vulpix with a sense of relief.

"Thank you, Stickers. I really needed to hear that," Firefly said. "Now if only I could convince Rubic of that. She was so angry I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to speak with me again."

"I wouldn't worry about her too much," Stickers said. "I already spoke to her and told her what had happened. She understands that none of this was your fault. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she apologized to you tomorrow."

"You think she will?" Firefly asked. Stickers nodded. All this was making Firefly feel much better. However, she was still worried about Saturnine possibly awakening again.

"I just wonder if I'm going to be able to stop her next time," she said.

"I can't answer that for you," Stickers said. "But, what I do know is that your friends will all be there for you, even Rubic."

"Yeah... I know that now," Firefly replied. Stickers smiled. With her job done she began to fade away.

"Well, I have to get going," she said. "I may be a spirit but even we need our rest."

"Okay," Firefly replied. "Thanks again... and goodbye."

"See you later," Stickers replied. Moments later she completely faded out. For the remainder of the night Firefly's dreams no longer haunted her with images of the day's events, finally allowing her to rest peacefully.

* * *

The next morning Rubic was seen running towards the den she, Rusty and Pearl shared. After her conversation with Stickers the day before she knew she had made a huge mistake and wanted to make things right, starting with an apology to her brother. After the way she yelled at him yesterday he deserved at least that much. 

"After I apologize to Rusty I've got to find Firefly and apologize to her," she said. "I just hope she'll forgive me." Moments later Rubic found herself standing outside the entrance to the cave. She was a bit nervous about the type of reception she'd get, but this was something she needed to do. She cautiously stepped inside the cave, expecting a verbal barrage from Rusty and Pearl. What she got, though, was nothing. The cave appeared to be empty.

"What the? Where are they?" she said. Her answer came in the form of painful moaning coming from deeper within the cave. Rubic had no idea who it was, but she did know that they were in some kind of pain. She knew there were only a few places that they could be. She started with the obvious choice and headed for the small cavern where they'd sleep. It turned out that was where the moaning was coming from, but what she didn't expect was from who. She found her brother, who appeared to be slightly roughed up, and Pearl, who was being tended to by Farris.

"I've done all I could, but you still need to rest for a few days," Farris told Pearl.

"Yeah... I'll do that," Pearl replied.

"And I'll make sure of that," Rusty said.

"Rusty? Pearl? Is everything okay?" Rusty spun around and saw his little sister standing behind him. After she didn't come back last night seeing her now filled him with a huge sense of relief.

"Rubic! There you are!" he said. "Oh man, you have no idea how worried we were yesterday! Are you alright?! Where were you?!"

"Yeah... I'm fine," Rubic replied. "I... stayed with a friend last night. Sorry that I worried everyone." Rusty assumed that she spent the night with Tamra as she was the only person there that would open her door to them.

"Well, I'll forgive you this time but next time you need to let someone know ahead of time," he said.

"Okay," Rubic said. "Oh, and Rusty... sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that." Rusty walked over and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "We were all shocked by what we saw. I guess you took it harder than the rest of us did."

"I still should have controlled my emotions better," Rubic replied.

"True," Rusty said. "Still, I know you've been under a lot of stress lately with Stickers's death and everything involving Firefly. I can understand why you acted the way you did yesterday."

"Still... you should come to one of us... if there's anything bothering you," Pearl said. "Don't... don't keep it all... bottled up inside of you..." Rubic looked over at Pearl and nodded. Right then she noticed the condition she was in. She had quite a few bruises around her ribs. She then looked at Rusty and noticed he had a couple of crescent-shaped scars under his left eye.

"What happened to you two?" she asked.

"Giovanni put us in a double battle yesterday," Rusty replied.

"He what?!" Rubic yelled.

"Yeah, against a legged Dunsparce and a pretty sadistic Clefable," Pearl said.

"The Dunsparce was no problem, but that Clefable was something else," Rusty said. "Stupid bitch came close to ripping my eyes out. Not to mention the number she did on Pearl."

"Please don't remind me," Pearl said. "It hurts just thinking about it."

"So if you two are still here then... does that mean?" Rubic asked. Rusty nodded, confirming what she thought.

"We had no choice," he said. "They would have killed us if we hadn't killed them." Rubic hated the thought of a Pokémon being killed just for Giovanni's pleasure, but at the same time she knew those that did the killing had no choice if they wanted to live. Right then Farris stepped away from Pearl.

"Well, I've done all I can," she said.

"Thank you, Farris," Pearl said.

"Don't mention it," she replied. "I'm counting on you to make sure she's comfortable, Rusty. Don't let her do anything that might aggravate her injuries."

"Sure thing," he replied. With her work done Farris prepared to leave.

"Hey, Farris! Wait up!" Rubic called.

"What's up?" the Roselia asked.

"You're going to see Firefly, right?" Rubic asked.

"I was thinking about it," Farris replied.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Rubic asked. "I was planning on heading there myself. Besides, there are some thing I want to ask you."

"I don't mind," Farris said. "That okay with you, Rusty?"

"It's fine with me," he replied. "Just make sure you come back this time, Rubic."

"I will," she replied. With her brother's permission Rubic followed Farris out of the cave. Rusty then turned to Pearl, who had a devilish smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked. Despite still being in a bit of pain Pearl managed to sit up a bit.

"Farris said I'm not supposed to do anything to aggravate my injuries, remember," she replied. Rusty started to see where this was going.

"Looks like you're going to be waiting on me paw and foot for a while," she said. Rusty brought a paw up and rubbed his head.

"I think I'm going to need a drink."

* * *

It was a bit later that morning when Firefly finally woke up. Stickers's visit from that night was still fresh on her mind, bringing a smile to her face. 

"I'm glad Stickers came to me last night. Thanks to her my mind is at ease now," she said. Thanks to Stickers Firefly knew she wasn't to blame for what happened to Stonehenge, but at the same time she knew she'd have to be extra careful not to let her out again.

"Wait a minute. I don't need to be thinking about that now," the Vulpix said. "I need to start the day on a more positive note, and I think breakfast is just the thing." With that she got up and headed out of her cave, ready to start the new day. When she stepped outside she found Indigo waiting for her.

"Morning, Firefly," he said.

"Morning," Firefly replied. "I wasn't expecting to see you this early."

"Well, after everything that happened yesterday I wanted to come check up on you," Indigo said.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm okay," Firefly replied. "Stickers came to me last night and helped me come to terms with what happened."

"Stickers? So that spike really did let you speak to her," Indigo said. Firefly nodded.

"Well I'm glad it all worked out in the end," he said.

"So am I," Firefly replied. "So, you want to join me for breakfast?"

"I'd love to," Indigo said. And so the two of them headed out in search of breakfast.

* * *

Farris and Rubic were well on their way to meet up with Firefly. The majority of the trip was made in silence. After a few minutes Rubic finally spoke. 

"Um... Farris, what do you know about Saturnine?" she asked. Farris looked at her, a bit surprised by her question.

"Is that what you wanted to ask me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rubic replied. "Stickers told me a little about her yesterday."

"Stickers?" Farris asked.

"She came to me yesterday after I ran out on everyone," Rubic replied. "She explained to me what happened... and why I shouldn't blame Firefly for what happened."

"I see," Farris said. "And I suppose that has something to do with why you feel you need to apologize to Firefly."

"I know now that I shouldn't have said what I did," Rubic said. "Firefly is... she's supposed to be my friend... but I didn't treat her like one. I just hope she accepts my apology."

"I wouldn't worry about her not accepting your apology. She's a very forgiving Pokémon," Farris replied. "Now, about your question, just how much did Stickers tell you about Saturnine?"

"She told me Saturnine was the Queen of Hell and wanted to take revenge on the higher legendaries that killed her and banished her soul to Hell," Rubic replied. This was apparently information Farris didn't know about.

"Is that really true?" she asked.

"I don't know why Stickers would lie about something like that," Rubic replied.

"Well, this is all new to me," Farris said. "To answer your question Saturnine is pure evil, plain and simple. She came to be when one of Giovanni's experiments left Firefly greatly weakened and vulnerable."

"But why Firefly?" Rubic asked.

"If what Stickers said is accurate then it might be because she is one of Ho-oh's chosen. Perhaps she figured she could get close to Ho-oh and the other legendaries to exact her revenge," Farris replied. "Other than that I don't know."

"I see. At least I know a bit more about that... 'thing'. Thanks, Farris," Rubic said.

"Don't mention it," Farris replied. The two of them continued their walk, eager to meet up with Firefly.

* * *

Firefly and Indigo were at one of their favorite places, underneath some apple trees near the lake. Discarded apple cores littered the ground around them, indicating they had filled their stomachs. 

"Ah... that hit the spot," Firefly said.

"Sure did," Indigo said. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, we still need to speak with Tamra about helping us with our escape plan, but we're going to need Rubic to arrange it for us," she replied. "I just hope she doesn't try to avoid me today."

"I wouldn't worry about that happening," Indigo said. Before Firefly could ask what he meant he pointed over behind her. When she looked she saw Farris and Rubic approaching.

"Farris! Rubic!" she called. Upon being called the two hurried over to where Firefly and Indigo were.

"What luck," Farris said. "We were just on our way to find you."

"Really?" Firefly asked.

"Yeah," Rubic said. "You see... I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday." Firefly smiled and walked to her side.

"You know, Stickers told me you'd come to apologize," she said. "As far as I'm concerned it's all in the past." Rubic returned her smile, glad to know that she had been forgiven.

"So Farris, how are Rusty and Pearl doing? They were pretty roughed-up yesterday," Indigo asked.

"Rusty's fine. He only had a few minor scars. Pearl's still nursing a few bruised ribs, but she'll be fine in a couple of days," she replied. "Until then Rusty's going to be taking care of her." Everyone let out a few laughs at the thought of Rusty caring for Pearl.

"Poor guy. She's going milk this for all it's worth," Rubic said.

"No doubt he's going hit the bottle a bit harder than normal," Firefly said.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" Farris asked.

"First off I need a favor from you, Rubic," Firefly said. "I need you to go ahead and set up that meeting with Tamra."

"Sure thing," Rubic replied. "I'll get it done as soon as possible."

"Good. Let her know it'll be me and Indigo coming," Firefly said.

"Both of us?" Indigo asked. Firefly faced him.

"Why not? After all both of us are kind of spear-heading this whole thing, aren't we?" she replied.

"Well, when you put it that way I guess you're right," he said.

"Yeah," Firefly said. "So, can you do that?"

"You bet," Rubic replied. "In fact I'll get started right now." With that she left them on her way to Tamra's place. The three remaining Pokémon watched her go.

"She seemed overly excited to get this done," Farris said. "Any idea why?"

"No clue," Firefly said. "In any case the sooner we get this done the better."

"So what should we be doing right now?" Indigo asked.

"There's not much we can do until Rubic sets up that meeting with Tamra," Firefly replied. "Until then we should just go about things normally so we don't raise any suspicion from the guards." Farris and Indigo agreed with her. The three then went their separate ways, all of them waiting for Rubic's return.

* * *

Much later in the day Indigo was with Firefly inside of her cave. The Vulpix was meditating, her body giving off a golden aura. Indigo couldn't help but stare at her. To him she became more and more amazing with each passing day.

"I've never met a Pokémon like her before," he said. _"I wonder... is she the one for me?"_ His train of thought was broken when the golden aura left Firefly's body and she opened her eyes. 

"Rubic's back," she said. Seconds after she said that the Igglybuff entered the cave.

"What's the word?" Indigo asked.

"Tamra said she'll meet with you now if you want," Rubic replied.

"That would be perfect," Firefly replied.

"Alright. I'll bring you there," Rubic said. With Rubic in the lead the three Pokémon left to go meet Tamra.

* * *

It took them a bit longer than they expected because of all the security they had to dodge, but the trio of Pokémon finally arrived at Tamra's place. After making sure the coast was clear Rubic walked up and knocked on the door. 

"It's me, Rubic," she said. She then stepped back and waited. Seconds later the door opened and Tamra looked out.

"Come on in," she said. She stepped to the side and let the three Pokémon in. After closing the door she faced her three visitors.

"Thanks for meeting with us on such short notice, Tamra," Firefly said.

"No need to thank me," she replied. "I'm always glad to help."

"And with that in mind I'm sure you've heard about what we're planning to do," Indigo said.

"I've heard a few of the other Pokémon talking about it," Tamra replied. "Are you really sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes," Firefly replied. "With everything that's been happening lately if we wait much longer it'll be too late to attempt." Tamra knew she was right. Following Stickers's death Giovanni had been putting the rest of Firefly's friends in dangerous battles, and the return of Saturnine only complicated matters even more.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"We are planning a meeting in the next few days to finalize our plan," Firefly said. "We'd really appreciate it if you came." This invitation filled Tamra with a great sense of pride. The fact they wanted to include her in their plans really touched her.

"I'd be glad to show up," she said.

"That's good," Firefly said.

"I'll come get you when it's time," Rubic said. Tamra replied with a nod. Then, a small Pokémon walked into the room, one Rubic recognized immediately.

"Hey Pockets!" she said.

"Rubic! I wasn't expecting you here," the Kankid replied. "What brings you here?"

"We needed to discuss something with Tamra," Rubic replied.

"We?" Pockets asked. He looked behind Rubic and saw Firefly and Indigo standing there. Pockets walked over to them.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Firefly," he said. He then noticed the confused look on Firefly's face. It was then he realized she had never met him before.

"Oops, I guess I should have introduced myself first," he said. "My name's Pockets. I'm a Kankid."

"A Kankid?" Firefly asked.

"That what the offspring of a Kangaskhan are called," Tamra replied. "This little guy is the son of Sorcha, my Kangaskhan."

"I didn't know you had a Kangaskhan," Firefly said.

"She has a breathing condition so I try to keep her in a stable environment as much as possible," Tamra explained.

"My mother inhaled a lot of chemical vapors," Pockets said. "Because of that I'm the only male Kankid you'll find with a pouch." He looked down at the small pouch on his stomach. Firefly and Indigo looked at the pouch.

"Wow. That's quite unique," Indigo said. Pockets wasn't quite expecting that response.

"Unique? Really?" he asked.

"Of course," Firefly said. "It's not everyday you meet a male Kankid, or a Kangaskhan for that matter, that has a pouch. What you've got there is a very special gift." Pockets blushed, slightly embarrassed by all the attention he was getting.

"Aw, thanks," he said. "You know, Emma and Nancy were right about you. You are a real nice Pokémon once someone gets to know you."

"Speaking of those two how are they doing? I haven't seen them around lately," Firefly said.

"They're still around, helping out with my daily Pokémon check-ups," Tamra said. "They really enjoy meeting up with all the young ones, especially Emma."

"She always did have a soft spot for the young Pokémon," Firefly said. While this was going on Rubic and Pockets were off to the side having their own conversation.

"I'm really glad things between you and Firefly worked out," he said.

"So am I," Rubic replied. "It's so good to be able to look at her and know that she's still the same, despite having that demon Pokémon inside of her."

"Do you think she'll ever be rid of it?" Pockets asked.

"I hope so," Rubic replied. Pockets walked over and put a comforting paw on her shoulder. Unknown to the two of them Firefly and Indigo had started observing them. Firefly wasn't sure but she felt as though the relationship between Rubic and Pockets was a bit deeper than they first thought.

"So Rubic, is this who you're running off to talk to lately?" Firefly asked.

"Um... yeah, he is," Rubic replied. "He and I have become close friends."

"Just friends?" Firefly asked. "You two appear to be a bit closer than friends to me. What do you think, Indigo?"

"Looks like it to me," he said. Rubic was starting to blush. They hadn't been there ten minutes and already they were starting to discover how she felt about the young Kankid.

"Well... um... I... just might... have some..." Rubic was finding it hard to get the words out, but Firefly knew what she was trying to say.

"It's okay, Rubic. I understand," she said. The young Igglybuff let out a sigh of relief, but then looked at her two friends with eyes that displayed nothing but seriousness.

"Please guys, you can't tell Rusty about this," she pleaded. "You know how he is when it come to me having male friends."

"Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with us," Firefly said.

"We'll just keep it between us," Indigo added.

"Thanks guys," Rubic said. With their business there concluded the trio headed for the door. Tamra got up and opened it for them. After making sure no one was in the hallway she stepped aside and let them out.

"Thanks again, Tamra," Firefly said.

"Don't mention it," she replied.

"We'll let you know when the meeting is going to take place," Firefly said. With that the three of them left. Tamra went back inside her quarters and closed the door. A smile appeared on her face as she thought about what they were planning on doing.

"Looks like someone is finally going to stand up to him," she said. Pockets, who was still watching, looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on, Tamra?" he asked. Tamra walked over and picked him up. She then sat down on her bed and placed him in her lap.

"Firefly and some of the other Pokémon are planning an escape from here and they want me to help," she said. Pockets started smiling as well.

"That's great!" he said. "Do you think they'll let us come along?" That question made Tamra think. For years she had been trying to find a way out, and now it appeared as though a way had just presented itself to her.

"Maybe they will, Pockets. Maybe they will," she replied.

* * *

In his office Giovanni was going over various battle records for some of the different Pokémon, more specifically the ones for Firefly and her group. Giovanni had noticed that over the past few weeks they had gotten considerably stronger, especially after Stickers's unfortunate death. 

"They are getting more powerful with each passing day," he said. "This would normally be something I'd find great pleasure in, but the fact that they are being lead by 01 and 02 is something to be concern about." He stood up from his desk and walked around to the front of it. Moments later an evil smile appeared on his face.

"I guess it's time to introduce them to more... 'interesting' battle arrangements," he said. He walked back to his desk and called for one of his scientists. Things for Firefly and the gang were about to get more interesting... and possibly more dangerous.

* * *

Everything is almost set. With Tamra willing to help the escape plan is looking more like a reality than ever. But with Giovanni planning something new for Firefly and the gang you know things won't go smoothly. Just what is Giovanni planning? What kind of an effect will this have on their escape plan? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**! 

**Author's Note**: Sorcha the Kangaskhan and Pockets the Kankid belong to scarlet pikachu.

Also, to anyone who is enjoying this story, I highly recommend reading scarlet pikachu's story **My Character's stuff**. Not only is it a good read but the stories she has there tie in to this story.

Please review


	13. Looking Out for Each Other

Chapter 13: Looking Out for Each Other

Firefly couldn't remember the last time she was this excited. With everything for their escape plan falling perfectly into place and Tamra officially on board it seemed as though nothing could go wrong. Indigo, who was with her at the time, was finding her excited attitude very contagious.

"I've never seen you like this before, but I like this side of you," he said.

"I can't help it!" Firefly replied, her voice filled with happiness. "Everything's going so perfectly! There is no way this is going to fail! I just know it!"

"I sure hope you're right," Indigo said. Firefly faced him, her face filled with determination.

"I know I am," she said. If there was one thing that was as contagious as her excitement it was her determination. With a quick nod from Indigo the two continued their daily routine.

* * *

Giovanni was in his office waiting to hear from the scientist he sent out earlier. Today was going to be a busy day and he wanted everything to be just as he planned. When the scientist did return Giovanni looked at him, waiting for his report. 

"Everything is as you requested," he said.

"All the Pokémon have been prepared?" Giovanni asked.

"Almost, sir," he said. "There was a problem with one of them." Giovanni didn't like the idea of having a problem, especially today of all days.

"Which one?" Giovanni asked. The scientist handed him a file.

"We could not get this Pokémon to battle," he said. Giovanni took one look at the file. He wasn't surprised to see which Pokémon the scientist was talking about.

"Did she have anything to do with this?" he asked.

"No sir, it was the other Pokémon there," the scientist replied. Right then Giovanni made a mental note to have something done about them.

"However we were able to find a suitable replacement," the scientist continued. He handed Giovanni another file. He looked at it and seemed quite interested.

"This may have worked out better than I first planned," he said. He gave the files back to the scientist.

"I want all the battlefields prepared and all participating Pokémon paired off as scheduled," he said.

"Yes sir!" the scientist replied. He left Giovanni's office to go prepare everything, leaving the evil leader of Team Rocket to think about what he was about to do.

"Well, 01. I think it's time to see just how strong you, 02 and your friends really are..."

* * *

Tamra was in a rush on her way back to her room. She had just overheard one of the other scientists saying something that sent a chill down her spine and filled her heart with worry. She had hoped what she heard was wrong, but knowing Giovanni's twisted mind she had a feeling it wasn't. 

"Please don't let me be too late," she said. She turned the final corner down the hall towards her room. When she got to the door she swung it open so fat she almost tore it off its hinges.

"Sorcha! Are you still here?!" she called.

"Over here." Tamra looked off to the corner and saw her three Pokémon standing there. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them.

"Thank goodness I got here in time," she said. "I heard that Giovanni wanted you for a double battle today."

"We know," Nancy said. "One of the guards came for her earlier." Tamra's face changed from relieved to worried.

"They did? Then why are you still here?" she asked.

"They decided to take someone else," Sorcha replied. Tamra didn't know who, but one look at the worried expression on the Kangaskhan's face was all she needed.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Firefly and Indigo were on their way back to Firefly's den. They had decided that now was the perfect time to hold the meeting where they would put the finishing touches on their escape plan. 

"We'll have to let everyone know," Firefly said.

"Right," Indigo replied. "We can't forget Tamra. She's playing a huge role in this as well."

"We'll need Rubic to go get her for us," Firefly replied. They were getting closer when they were approached by one of the guards.

"01, Giovanni has requested that you participate in a special battle today," he said. She sighed and turned to Indigo.

"Looks like this will have to wait a bit," she said. Indigo nodded and gave her a smile.

"Give them hell," he said. Firefly smiled back.

"You know it," she replied. She then followed the guard towards the battlefield. As soon as she left another guard approached Indigo.

"Giovanni wants to see you in battle today," he said. Indigo was confused. Just now a guard came asking for Firefly to battle and now another one was here telling him he was to battle as well. But rather than question it he decided to go along.

"Alright. Lead the way," he replied. The guard left towards another one of the battlefields, Indigo following close behind.

* * *

Firefly arrived at the battlefield and wasn't surprised to see that her opponent was nowhere to be seen. That didn't mean she wasn't a bit disappointed. She figured that if this was a special battle then Giovanni would have at least had her opponent ready for her when she arrived. 

"Some special battle," she said. "You can't even have my opponent ready on time. Looks like the same old, same old to me."

"Oh but I assure you it isn't," Giovanni's boomed over the loudspeaker. "In fact this is quite the special occasion for you. You see, you are going to be in a double battle today." Now this was a bit unexpected. Firefly was more interested in this now. But still, not only did she not have any opponents but she didn't even have a partner.

"If this is a double battle then where's my partner, or do you plan on having me battle two-on-one?" she asked.

"Your partner is already there," Giovanni said. "In fact I think you'll recognize this partner rather quickly." Firefly was about to question him on the identity of her partner when...

"Firefly?" The Vulpix froze. She knew that voice. But there was no way Giovanni would have... no! There had to be a mistake. Firefly turned towards the voice. There, walking out of the shadows, was the last Pokémon she thought she'd be paired up with.

"Rubic! What are you doing here?!" she asked.

"Like I said, you're in a double battle today," Giovanni said.

"You sick bastard!" Firefly yelled. "Why did you have to choose her?!"

"She was the only one left," Giovanni replied. "The rest of your friends already have partners." Both Firefly and Rubic gasped when they heard that.

"Y-You mean..." Rubic stuttered.

"That's right. I have placed all of your friends in double battles just like the one you two will be in shortly," Giovanni said. Right then Firefly detected the presence of two more Pokémon. She and Rubic looked across the field to see their opponents, a Tangela that had hundreds of razor-sharp thorns on his vines and a Geodude whose body was black as night and appeared to be made of diamond instead of rock. Firefly glared at them, ready for battle. Rubic, though, was hesitant.

"I'm scared," she said. Firefly stood next to her, wings spread out.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you if things get too dangerous," she said. Giovanni saw that both sides appeared ready to battle.

"Begin the battle!"

* * *

Just as Giovanni had said all of Firefly's other friends were in double battles of their own. Their teams were quite unorthodox as well, forcing them to try and adjust to each others strengths and weaknesses. This proved to be no easy task as they all found themselves struggling early on. This was especially true for Indigo, who found himself teamed up with Mayim against a Tentacruel with yellow tentacle that specialized in both Psychic and Electric attacks and a Feraligatr with gray, rock-hard scales. 

"Damn it!" Indigo yelled as his Fire Storm attack just bounced off the Feraligatr's skin. "No matter what the hell I do to this thing I can't hurt him! How are we supposed to win?!"

"Indigo! Help me!" Mayim screamed. He turned and saw the Skitty trapped in a psychic field created by the Tentacruel.

"I'm coming!" Indigo replied. He took to the air and quickly made his way towards her, but right at the last second the Feraligatr stepped in his way.

"Move it, rocks-for-brains!" he yelled. Indigo tried to force his way past, but the Feraligatr had other plans. He slashed at him, digging three gashes in Indigo's side. The winged Growlithe fell to the ground clutching his side. The Feraligatr took this opportunity to add injury to injury. He violently kicked Indigo into a nearby boulder, watching with sick pleasure as his body slammed into it.

"Indigo!" Mayim screamed. With him out of commission there was nothing stopping their two opponents from ganging up on her. And with her still trapped within the Tentacruel's psychic field she couldn't defend herself. Still, she knew she had to do something. Using every bit of strength she had Mayim tried to break free of the field.

"I've... got... to... break... free!" she said. As she struggled she felt something on her tail. Looking back she saw the Tentacruel had wrapped one of its tentacles around her tail. Not only that but the tentacle was giving off a faint yellow glow as well as a few sparks.

"Oh shit!" she yelled. Then, thousands of volts of electricity flooded her body. She screamed as she was tortured with Tentacruel's massive Thunderbolt. After a few seconds the Tentacruel lifted Mayim into the air and threw her at Indigo. She crashed into him, knocking them both to the ground. As the Tentacruel and Feraligatr stood side-by-side glaring at them Mayim slowly started to stand up. Though she was still dazed by what just happened her concern was more on Indigo, who had taken the worse end of the beating. The sight of blood coming from his wounds did unnerve her a bit, but she managed to get past it.

"How are you holding up?" she asked him.

"If I had... some time to heal... I'd be better," he replied. "Unfortunately... they're not going... to give me any... Looks like... I'll... have to... fight through the pain... somehow..." With help from Mayim Indigo slowly stood up and glared at the Tentacruel and Feraligatr. Both he and Mayim knew that this battle would push them to their limits.

* * *

Elsewhere Aqua and his partner were having a difficult time with their opponents. Aqua flew towards his, an odd-looking Pidgeot, and attacked with Wing Attack. He soon regretted that when a massive burning sensation went through his wing. He landed and immediately held his wing. The Pidgeot landed across from him, a large gash where Aqua's Wing Attack made contact. However, the gash didn't stay long as it closed up rather quickly. Aqua growled at the Pidgeot. 

"Damn Poison bastard!" he yelled. "No matter what I do to him he just heals up and any physical attack hurts me more than him!" He then looked behind him towards his partner, who was battling their other opponent.

"You okay back there, little guy?!" he asked.

"More or less!" his partner replied. Aqua's partner was none other than Pockets, Rubic's close friend. His opponent was a Togepi, but like many of the Pokémon there Giovanni had it altered as well. The egg shell was a purple color and hard as steel. But perhaps the biggest change to this Togepi was in his personality. Instead of the happy and peaceful personality that all Togepi share this one had the mind of a fighter, and wasn't afraid to show it. He flashed an evil smile at Pockets, who was a bit unnerved at the moment.

"Alright, Pockets. Stay calm. Remember everything Nancy taught you and you should get out of this in one... ah!" Pockets was thrown out of his thoughts when the Togepi slammed him in his gut with a really strong Headbutt. That was followed up with a Focus Punch to the face. He flew through the air, slamming back first into a rock. Right then Pockets was more than grateful for the plates on his back. They weren't much but they did protect him from any serious back injuries. Still, the attack left him a bit stunned. 

"Hang in there!" Aqua called. "We have to win for everyone else!" With Aqua's encouragement Pockets slowly stood up. This pleased the Togepi for it now meant that the battle could continue. But with both of Aqua and Pockets's opponents having traits that gave them a huge tactical advantage that really didn't sound like something good.

* * *

In another part of the base Shadow was having a bit of difficulty with his opponent. At first glance his opponent, a Blastoise, appeared to be just your average Pokémon. However, it was anything but. 

"Alright! Let's take it from the top one more time!" Shadow yelled. He jumped into the air and fired his signature technique, Dark Lightning. Black lightning bolts rained down on the Blastoise but the massive turtle withdrew into his shell, letting the attack bounce harmlessly off his shell.

"Damn! Why the hell did Giovanni make a Blastoise whose shell can deflect any attack thrown at it?!" Shadow yelled in frustration. His partner Farris wasn't having much better luck against her opponent, a larger-than-normal Kingler. What made this Kingler different was not the size of his body, but the fact that it had two massive claws rather than one. The claws gave it the perfect defense against Farris's long-range attacks.

"Not even my type advantage is helping me here!" Farris yelled as she watched her Magical Leaf bounce harmlessly off the Kingler's massive claws. Then, in a move that took Farris by complete surprise, the Kingler slammed his claws on the ground and propelled himself into the air above her. The Roselia watched at the Kingler seemed to hover above her.

"Farris! Snap out of it!" Shadow yelled. Despite his calling Farris didn't move. By the time she had snapped out of it the Kingler had slammed his claws down on her, driving the Roselia to the ground.

"Farris!" Shadow yelled. When he got no response he knew she was in a bad way. But that wasn't his only concern. The Kingler had lifted his claws into the air, preparing to slam them down on Farris.

"With the power that Kingler has he could kill her with his next attack!" he said. Right then there was only one thing he could do. Using his Agility to get a burst of speed he ran towards Farris and grabbed her just before the Kingler slammed his claws down. Shadow brought Farris to a safe location and set her down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Depends... on what you mean... by okay," Farris replied.

"Well, you're still alive. That's a good sign to me," Shadow replied. Right then a commotion from behind caught his attention. Both the Blastoise and the Kingler were staring at them. But what had his attention were the orange orbs of energy forming in both of the Blastoise's hydro cannons and both of Kingler's claws.

"Hyper Beam attacks!" he yelled. That was all he could do before the four attack were launched, crashing into him and Farris with incredible force. The explosion that followed blanketed the area in a thick smoke cloud.

* * *

In yet another battle Ironside and Hoshiko were battling two very unique Pokémon, a Dugtrio and a Magneton. What made them unique was their ability to separate into Diglett and Magnemite at will and reform again when they saw fit, making them very hard to contain. Hoshiko was busy trying to defeat the Magneton while Ironside was having a difficult time with the Dugtrio. He even went so far as to transform into a Steel-type Dodrio just so he could keep an eye on all three parts if and when they separated. 

"Damn! I can't keep track of him!" Ironside said. "He's too damn fast!"

"How do you think I feel?!" Hoshiko said. "Even with my Psychic abilities I can't tell what this Magneton is going to do next!" Even though she couldn't tell what the Magneton was going to do she was still able to successfully dodge his attacks. But what she didn't see coming was the Dugtrio that Ironside was battling.

"Look out, Hoshiko!" Ironside yelled. The Espeon heard his warning, but she couldn't avoid what happened next. The Dugtrio had separated and surrounded her. Then, each of the three parts charged forward, crushing her in the middle of their attack. They came with such speed that Hoshiko was sure a few of her ribs were either bruised or broken.

"Damn... moles..." she managed to say before crumpling to the ground.

"Hoshiko!" Ironside yelled. "Don't worry! I'm co... AH!" In his haste to go to her aid Ironside forgot he was still a Dodrio, something the Magneton too full advantage of when he fired his Thunder attack.

"I... knew... I... forgot... something..." Ironside said as he laid there, spark dancing over his electrified body. When he was finally able to look up he saw that both the Dugtrio and Magneton were closing in on Hoshiko, obviously to deliver the killing blow.

"Not on my watch you don't!" he yelled. He got back to his feet and jumped into the air. Then, at the peak of his jump his body became engulfed in a bright light. Seconds later he came crashing down to the ground in between Hoshiko and the two attack Pokémon as a Steel Venusaur.

"You want her you got to go through me!" he challenged. The Magneton and Dugtrio seemed to enjoy the thought of challenging Ironside in his new form. They took a battle stance and prepared to battle.

* * *

For the second battle in a row Rusty and Pearl saw themselves teamed up in a double battle. This time they were against a Machop that had steel gauntlets on his hands and a Butterfree that spread poisonous dust whenever it took flight. Rusty stood in front of Pearl and eyed their opponents. 

"I don't know what to worry about more, those two or you," he said to Pearl. "I wish we had more time to get you healed."

"I'm... sorry," Pearl said. "If I wasn't here... you could battle more effectively."

"Don't say that," Rusty said. "You're not holding me back in any way." Right then the Machop decided to go on the attack, charging with a Dynamic Punch.

"Oh no you don't!" Rusty yelled, answering with a punch of his own. The two attacks slammed into each other, but the Machop's had a bit more power behind it. He pushed forward and drove Rusty back.

"Ow, shit!" Rusty yelled, holding his now injured paw. But his attention was brought to something else when he noticed the Butterfree take to the air, spreading his poisonous cloud everywhere.

"Damnit!" Rusty yelled.

"Rusty! Come over here, quick!" Pearl yelled. Rusty wasted no time running to Pearl's side.

"Okay, now what?!" he asked. Without replying to his question Pearl created a Protect barrier, blocking the poisonous cloud.

"Good thinking," Rusty said.

"Thanks... but I can't keep this up for long!" Pearl said. With the safe zone only temporary and the Butterfree still spreading his poisonous cloud everywhere Rusty knew he'd have to think of a way out of this or he and Pearl would be joining Stickers.

* * *

Giovanni looked at the monitors that showed each battle. So far Firefly and all her friends were losing their battles, just as he had hoped. At this rate they would either have their spirits broken or their bodies. Either way Giovanni was getting what he wanted. 

"That's right, 01. Fight! Fight with everything you've got!" he said. "Then, when you fail and your friends pay with their lives, you will then realize the power I hold over your life!" He continued to watch with growing pleasure. But then, something started to happen that he didn't want to see, something that greatly upset him.

"No, no, NO!" he yelled. There, on the monitors, he saw each battle taking a new turn.

Firefly and her friends were mounting comebacks.

* * *

Despite not having much battle experience Pockets was managing to hold his own against the Togepi. He'd curl in a ball and use Rollout, traveling in a circle around his opponent in an effort to confuse him. So far the Togepi hadn't fallen for it but Pockets kept his strategy up. 

"Come on! Get dizzy already!" the Kankid yelled. Getting frustrated with waiting he changed direction and charged for the Togepi, slamming into the egg-like Pokémon with great force. Though the Togepi's shell was hard as steel the attack caused a great deal of damage. However, the attack also stunned Pockets a bit, making him stumble a bit once he came out of his ball.

"Oh boy, I won't do that again anytime soon," he said. While he tried to recover the Togepi took this time to launch a Focus Punch. Thinking fast Pockets countered with Dizzy Punch. The two attacks met, but the Togepi had the slight power advantage. But Pockets was already thinking ahead. He intentionally let the Focus Punch overpower his attack and let the Togepi come closer. Then, he struck back with a well-placed Crush Claw, sending the Togepi stumbling back a bit.

"There... that should buy me a bit of time," he said. Up above Aqua had decided to use long-range attacks against the Pidgeot, firing Hydro Pump and Flamethrower attacks at the bird. However, despite being nothing more and a flying mass of poison the Pidgeot was just as agile as a normal one, easily dodging all of Aqua's attacks.

"Damnit! I can't hit the thing!" he yelled. He took a bit of time to look down towards Pockets. When he saw that the Kankid had his opponent under control he decided to call in some assistance.

"Hey! Think you can help me with this guy here?!" he called.

"I don't know how I can! I don't know any long-range attacks!" Pocket replied.

"Well, do you know something that can at least distract that Pidgeot?!" Aqua asked.

"Well, I do know this one attack but..."

"If it can help then use it!" Aqua said.

"But I can't control it!" Pockets replied. "I don't know what will happen when I use it!"

"I'm willing to take that chance!" Aqua replied. Pockets was a bit nervous to use his attack but he also knew Aqua was counting on him.

"Well, here goes nothing!" he said. He started waving his paws back and forth. Now Aqua understood why he didn't want to use the attack.

"Metronome..." he said. The Togepi and Pidgeot were also watching Pockets carefully, not knowing what his attack would produce. Then, after a few seconds, Pockets stopped and gave off a bright glow. When the glow faded and his attack was revealed.

"Oh man! What the hell?!" Pockets yelled as he jumped up and down.

"You've got to be kidding me," Aqua said as he watched Pockets perform the Splash attack. At first he believed it was bad luck, but then he noticed that the Pidgeot and Togepi were still looking at Pockets.

"What do you know. The little guy gave me the opening I needed after all," he said. With the Pidgeot not paying attention Aqua flew towards him while charging up an attack.

"Heads up, pal!" Aqua yelled. By the time the Pidgeot knew what was happening it was too late for him to dodge Aqua's Steel Wing. The poisonous bird plummeted to the ground, crashing down on top of the Togepi. Aqua decided to end the battle. He breathed in deeply and fired a massive Fire Blast attack, hitting the downed Pidgeot. Because of the Pidgeot's DNA make-up its body ignited when the fire struck it, engulfing both him and the Togepi in a blazing inferno. Pockets looked on horrified as cries of death and the stench of burning flesh filled the air. As Aqua landed next to him the Kankid turned away and buried his face in Aqua's leg. The Water-type Charizard brought a wing down and covered Pockets with it.

"I don't blame you, kid," he said. "This is something you shouldn't be exposed to." He looked up at the blaze that claimed the lives of their two opponents. He was saddened for their death, but grateful that he and Pockets survived to see another day.

* * *

Indigo and Mayim were in serious danger. The Tentacruel had a tentacle wrapped around each of them and was trying to pull them towards a row of spikes that the Feraligatr had erected. So far they had been able to hold their ground, but they were slowly slipping. At this rate it would only be a matter of time before they would be impaled on the sharp spikes. Mayim looked over at Indigo. The wound on his side had started bleeding again, weakening him. 

"If I don't... do something fast... we're dead!" she said. She knew there was only one attack in her arsenal that could possibly destroy the row of spikes in front of them, but it would also leave her nearly depleted of all her energy. Still, it was their only chance.

"There's... no other way," she said. "Got to... do it!" She aimed her tail at the spikes and started gathering energy in it. An orange sphere of energy started forming, getting larger with each passing second.

"Please work!" she yelled as she fired her Hyper Beam. The beam struck the spikes, exploding on impact. Just as she figured the attack left her exhausted. Unable to resist any longer Mayim was pulled towards the point of impact.

"If that didn't work I'm a goner!" she said. She entered the smoke and braced for impact. But when it didn't happen she opened her eyes. The row of spikes had been destroyed. Her attack had worked. 

"Alright!" she cheered. However, her cheering was brought to an end when the Feraligatr gave her a sharp kick to her side, sending her flying through the air. She landed hard, clearly bruising her side a bit. But as she was getting up cries of pain caught her attention. The Tentacruel and Feraligatr had ganged-up on Indigo. The Tentacruel had charged his tentacles with electricity and was whipping Indigo with them while the Feraligatr was delivering bone-crushing kicks to his already injured ribs.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Mayim yelled. She quickly got to her feet and, ignoring the pain she was in, charged the two Pokémon. Unfortunately her charge didn't go unnoticed. The Feraligatr noticed her and fired off a Rock Blast. The stone struck her and knocked her back again. With the Skitty out of the way he went back to beating on Indigo. Mayim recovered and looked back to where the beating was taking place.

"No! Stop it!" she yelled. Once again she tried to come to Indigo's aid, and once again the Feraligatr used Rock Blast to stop her in her tracks. Mayim got back to her feet again, a bit slower this time. When she looked again she saw their tactics had changed for the worse. The Tentacruel was now holding Indigo down while the Feraligatr delivered viscous stomps to his ribs. Indigo's cries had now become nothing more than painful grunts. His ribs were probably too injured to allow him to get deep enough breaths.

"No... Indigo..." Mayim said. She watched as the beating continued, Indigo spitting up blood with each stomp. Images started flashing through her mind...

Giovanni gloating over Indigo's death...

The others saddened expressions over the loss of another close friend...

Firefly's depression over losing someone she had gotten so close to...

... No! She wasn't going to let that happen! She wasn't about to let Giovanni win! As long as she drew breath she would not let Indigo die! Filled with a new determination Mayim started walking towards the two Pokémon. They were so absorbed in their current task of beating Indigo they didn't notice her.

"Alright! That's enough of that!" she yelled. The two Pokémon stopped their beat-down and faced the now enraged Skitty.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to let you kill him," she said. Her voice was calm, and icy cold. Her eyes were fixed on the Tentacruel and Feraligatr and a stare that would make Rayquaza run in fear. Neither Pokémon, however, showed any fear. In fact the Feraligatr charged Mayim to deliver a Slash attack, only to be slammed by a powerful Iron Tail. The large Pokémon doubled over in pain, giving Mayim the chance to deliver one more Iron Tail to his oversized jaw. With him out of the way Mayim turned her attention to the Tentacruel. But the minute she turned around she got hit by one of Tentacruel's tentacles. The Jellyfish Pokémon was quite pleased with himself until...

"Is that the best you've got?" Mayim slowly turned and looked at the Tentacruel. There was a bruise on her cheek where she was hit, but it didn't seem to bother her at all.

"If that's all you got then you're a dead Pokémon," she said. For the first time that battle the Tentacruel was afraid. The look Mayim was giving him along with the aura she was giving off frightened him greatly. Before he could recover Mayim hit him with a Headbutt, knocking him into the air. Before he landed she knocked him away with an Iron Tail. With their opponents down for now Mayim went to check on Indigo.

"Indigo! You still alive?!" she asked.

"Yeah... somehow..." he replied. Mayim breathed a sigh of relief. But then she noticed how bad the gashes on his side really was.

"Oh man, that looks really bad," she said.

"It's... not much," Indigo replied. "I just... need time... to heal..." Mayim stepped back as Indigo's body gave off a light green glow. While he was healing Mayim kept an eye on the Tentacruel and Feraligatr. The two Pokémon were starting to come around.

"Looks like they haven't had enough yet," she said. She took a battle stance and got ready to engage them when they attacked. Then, the green glow faded and Indigo took his place next to her, his wounds healed.

"I think it's time for some payback," the Growlithe said. Mayim glanced at him and smiled.

"I couldn't agree more," she said. "So, any specific attacks you want to use?"

"Got any trademark attacks?" Indigo asked. Mayim smiled again.

"It just so happens I have one I've been saving up," she replied.

"Care to use it?" Indigo asked.

"Why not," Mayim replied. Mayim and Indigo started charging their attacks. A ball of fire started forming in Indigo's mouth while a black ball of energy started forming in Mayim's. The Tentacruel and Feraligatr recovered moments later, but by then it was already too late.

"Game!" Indigo yelled.

"Over!" Mayim finished. The two fired their attacks, a Fire Blast and Shadow Ball. The Feraligatr and Tentacruel couldn't move fast enough to avoid the attacks. The Fire Blast hit first, engulfing them in a blazing inferno. Then the Shadow Ball connected, creating a massive explosion that covered the area in thick black smoke. When the smoke cleared both the Feraligatr and the Tentacruel had been severely injured.

"Well, that takes care of them," Mayim said.

"Yeah," Indigo added. With their fight over the two battlers left to go see if their friends had similar luck.

* * *

This was not how Giovanni wanted things to go. He hadn't planned on Firefly and her friends being able to battle so effectively. He hadn't planned on them actually being able to take out the opponents he hand picked for them. And yet, here they were, doing just that. One by one his teams were falling. 

"This can't be happening!" he yelled. "Those were supposed to be the strongest Pokémon here!" Though he was greatly angered by what had already happened he reminded himself that there was still one battle that was going in his favor.

"If I can't kill them all I can at least finish off their leader and her little friend," he said before going back to watch the remainder of the last battle.

* * *

The battle had taken a horrific turn for Firefly and Rubic. Earlier in the battle the Geodude had created a massive crack in the field using Fissure. The Tangela then used this opportunity to grab Firefly and pull her down into it, trapping her underground. This left Rubic alone to face both opponents, and things kept going downhill from there. Now Rubic was caught in the Tangela's vines while the Geodude continuously pummeled her with repeated Mega Punches. Each hit was more painful and damaging than the one before. Eventually Rubic started coughing up blood. Seeing this the Tangela let her go. The Igglybuff crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. 

"I can't... keep this up... much longer," she said. While she tried to recover the Geodude floated over her. He brought his fists together and slammed them down on her head, driving her face into the ground. As she laid there, borderline unconscious, words of wisdom from her brother ran through her mind.

"Don't ever give up, even when things seem impossible there will always be a way... You just have to believe in yourself..."

"Believe... in myself," Rubic repeated. Those words were all the inspiration she needed. She slowly got up and faced her opponents. The Tangela was staying back, but the Geodude was still in her face. Seeing Rubic get back up the Geodude delivered another Mega Punch. But this time, Rubic caught the punch with her paw. She glared up at the Geodude.

"You're not beating me today, pal," she said. "Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!" With renewed confidence Rubic went on the attack, hitting the Geodude with a Focus Punch. He staggered backwards, but Rubic wasn't done. She chased him down, throwing Focus Punch after Focus Punch. The Geodude brought his arms up to try and block the punches, but Rubic was throwing them too fast.

"Time to put you away!" Rubic yelled. She was about to deliver one final Focus Punch when the Tangela decided to get involved, swatting her away with one of his vines. The surprise attack left Rubic stunned long enough for the Geodude to regain his composure. He quickly charged the downed Igglybuff, both fists back to deliver a double Mega Punch.

"Oh no!" Rubic yelled as she covered up. But then, the ground next to her erupted and a massive Flamethrower exploded from the ground. The Geodude took the blast full-on and was knocked back into the Tangela. Rubic looked towards the hole the attack left. She knew there was only one explanation for that attack.

"Firefly? Are you still down there?" she called. When she didn't get an answer she started to worry. But then Firefly's head came out of the hole. The Vulpix gasped for air, having been underground for most of the battle.

"Firefly! You're alright!" Rubic cheered.

"Well... I'm alive... at least..." she replied. Firefly then started crawling out of the hole. Rubic saw that she was having difficulty getting out and wondered what was wrong. But then she noticed that some of the Tangela's vines were still wrapped around Firefly's legs, the thorns digging into her skin.

"We've got to do something about those vines, Firefly!" Rubic said.

"No time..." Firefly replied. "They're already... starting to recover." Sure enough both the Tangela and Geodude were getting up and looked ready to continue the battle. Rubic gulped nervously. She knew it was hard enough taking them on by herself, but with Firefly injured she'd have that much more to worry about.

"This looks bad," she said. But while she worried Firefly already had a solution.

"Get on my back," she said.

"What?" Rubic asked.

"Get on my back," Firefly repeated.

"I can't do that," Rubic said. "You already in bad enough shape without having to support my weight as well as your own."

"I can handle that," Firefly replied. "Besides, for what I'm about to do that's the only safe place for you. Now climb on." Rubic still didn't think it was a good idea, but did as Firefly asked anyway. As she climbed on her back she could feel Firefly start straining to keep standing. Rubic's first thought was to get off, but she forced herself not to.

"Okay, I'm on," she said. "Now what do you plan to do next?" She got her answer when she felt Firefly's body temperature start to drop. At first it was barely noticeable, but soon the Vulpix's body began to grow alarmingly cold.

"What are you doing, Firefly?! You're supposed to keep your body temperature high!" Rubic said.

"Don't worry... I know what I'm doing," Firefly replied. Moments later her body gave off a blue aura.

"What the? What's happening to you?" Rubic asked. Firefly looked up at the two Pokémon in front of them.

"Let's see how you two like the cold!" she yelled. Then, with one simple motion, she sent a pulse of energy out over the battlefield. Everything the pulse touched froze instantly. When it got to the Tangela and Geodude they tried shielding themselves from the attack, but it was no use. They too were frozen solid. Now Rubic knew why Firefly had her get on her back.

"I didn't know you could use Sheer Cold," the Igglybuff said.

"I never had to... until now," Firefly said, a bit out of breath. Rubic slowly got off her back and walked over to the two frozen Pokémon. She tapped on them, checking to see if they were really frozen as solid as they looked.

"Wow. They're like a couple of ice statues," she said.

"Yeah," Firefly said. "And now... there's one more thing to do." Rubic looked back at her.

"There is? What?" she asked. Firefly smiled at her.

"When was the last time that voice of yours got a good workout?" the Vulpix asked. Rubic looked at her for a bit before getting the meaning behind her question.

"Now that you mention it I don't think I've given it a good workout in a while," she replied.

"Well, why not give it one now," Firefly said. Rubic nodded and faced the two frozen Pokémon. She took a few steps back and breathed in deeply.

"This is going to be loud," Firefly said. She brought her paws to her ears in anticipation for what was about to happen. Moments later Rubic let out an ear-piercing screech. The sound echoed off the walls of the battlefield, shattering a bit of the ice from Firefly's attack. The Tangela and Geodude were the last to go, the ice trapping them exploding. The two Pokémon fell to the ground, too injured to even stand. Rubic stopped her Screech attack and looked at the two Pokémon.

"Is it... over?" she asked, breathing hard.

"Yeah," Firefly said. "We won." Firefly tried to stand up, but she was quickly reminded about the thorn-covered vines around her legs.

"Rubic! I need a hand over here!" she called. Rubic ran over to Firefly.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I need you to hold on to those vines as best you can," Firefly said. Right then Rubic remembered that some of the vines were still wrapped around her. She walked behind her and, making sure to avoid the thorns, grabbed hold of the vines.

"Okay, now what?" Rubic asked.

"When I give you the signal I want you to pull as hard as you can," Firefly said.

"But wait! Won't that hurt you as well?!" Rubic asked.

"It'll hurt no matter how they come out. This is just the least painful way I can think of," Firefly said.

"Well, if you're sure," Rubic said.

"I am," Firefly replied. "You ready?" Rubic nodded and tightened her hold on the vines.

"On three," Firefly said. "One... two... three!" Both Rubic and Firefly started pulling in opposite directions, trying to get the vines off. Rubic couldn't see for herself but she knew Firefly was in a great deal of pain. Then, after a few seconds, they managed to tear the vines away. Firefly screamed in pain as the thorns tore through her skin. She fell to the ground, the pain in her legs too great for her to stand.

"Firefly!" Rubic cried. She ran to her side and looked at her injuries. The thorns tore huge gashes in her legs when they pulled the vines off. Quite a bit of blood was pouring from each wound.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Rubic said. "And there isn't any sunlight around for you to use Synthesis."

"It's fine," Firefly said through the pain. "I'll heal myself... once we get back... to the others..." She tried to get up, but fell back down.

"Damn! I don't think I can walk!" she yelled.

"Here, let me help you," Rubic said. She stood next to Firefly and, throwing Firefly's wing over her shoulder, managed to help the Vulpix stand up.

"Thanks, Rubic," Firefly said.

"Anytime," Rubic replied. The two Pokémon left the battlefield, fortunate to have survived the most difficult battle of their lives.

* * *

Despite the impossible battles they faced Firefly and her friends managed to taste victory through the bonds they all shared. However, it was not easy as all of them left injured, some worse than others. How severe are their injuries? Will this have a negative impact on their escape? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	14. Laying Out the Plans

Before I get started with this chapter I'd like to send a special thank you to scarlet pikachu and recommend that you check out Chapter 5 of her story **My Character's stuff**. In this chapter she has graciously shown what you didn't see in the other battles in the last chapter. I can't say this enough, but thank you.

Chapter 14: Laying Out the Plans

Tamra was rushing through the enclosure. After hearing that all the battles for the day had ended she wasted no time in going to see who all made it back. She prayed that everyone made it back safely, but she was prepared for the worst. Pretty soon she was standing outside of Firefly's den where she was sure everyone who battled today would be gathered. Before going in she called out Sorcha, Emma and Nancy.

"This is it," she said. "I don't know what to expect in there, so be prepared for anything."

"We will," Emma replied.

_"Pockets... please be alright,"_ Sorcha said. With the four of them ready they entered Firefly's den.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Tamra called.

"Back here," someone replied. They followed the sound of the voice and made their way to one of the back rooms of the den, where they were greeted with a group of friendly faces.

"I thought that was you, Tamra," Rusty said. Tamra and her Pokémon looked around. All around were the faces of Pokémon she had grown close to over her many years there.

"I'm glad to see you're all doing okay," she said.

"Well, more or less," Pearl said. For the most part everyone seemed okay, but there were a few that had some bad injuries. Out of the corner of her eye Sorcha saw her son Pockets standing next to Aqua.

"Pockets!" the mother Kangaskhan cried. Pockets turned and saw his mother running toward him.

"Mom!" he replied. As soon as she was close enough Sorcha scooped up Pockets in a motherly hug.

"Thank Ho-oh you're safe!" she said, tears of joy filling her eyes. "I was so worried about you!"

"Don't cry, Mom. I'm okay," Pockets said. "I had one of Firefly's friends battling with me."

"Not that he needed me there," Aqua said. "You've got one tough son there, ma'am." Sorcha looked in his direction.

"Aqua, right? Thank you for looking after my son," she said. "He's never been in any real battles before."

"Is that so. I wouldn't have known by the way he handled himself," Aqua said. By now Nancy and Emma had joined in on the conversation.

"So, did my advice come in handy?" Nancy asked.

"It sure did," Pockets replied. "I tried to stay unpredictable, just like you told me."

"And did it work?" Nancy asked.

"For the most part," Pockets replied. "I had to resort to using Metronome in the end."

"Metronome? That was a very risky move," Sorcha said, worry clear in her voice.

"It was the only thing left I could do," her son replied. "Too bad it came back as Splash."

"I wouldn't say it was a bad thing," Aqua said. "That Splash gave me the opening I needed to win us the battle."

"Sounds like you more than did your part, Pockets," Emma said. The Kankid was blushing out of embarrassment. Right then Tamra noticed something she didn't like.

"Hey, where's Firefly?" she asked. Everyone looked around and noticed the Vulpix wasn't among them.

"I didn't know she hadn't arrived yet," Mayim said.

"Come to think of it Rubic isn't here either," Ironside said.

"You don't think?" Shadow asked.

"Don't even think that!" Rusty yelled. "There's no way in Hell those two lost! I'd bet my entire wine collection on that!"

"But then what's taking them so long?" Hoshiko asked. "I'm sure all of the battles are over with now."

"They are," Tamra said. "They ended about 15 minutes before I got here." Indigo was beginning to worry. It shouldn't have taken Firefly and Rubic that long to get back from the battlefield. Either one or both of them were badly hurt... or one of them didn't make it. He hoped it wasn't the latter."

_Where are you two... I hope you're both alive..."_

_

* * *

_

"Hold on just a bit longer. We're almost there," Rubic said. She had been helping Firefly walk ever since their battle ended. Though they were close Rubic could feel Firefly growing weaker with each passing moment.

"Hold on, Rubic... I need to rest," Firefly said.

"Not yet. We're so close," the Igglybuff argued.

"I can't... go another step," Firefly said. She finally gave in and fell to the ground, bringing Rubic down with her. Rubic crawled out from under Firefly's wing and stood up.

"Come on, Firefly! You can't stop now!" she said.

"I... don't have enough... energy... to go on," Firefly replied. Rubic started to worry. She looked to the sky, taking note of the clouds that had moved in.

"Damn luck. There isn't any sunlight for you to use Synthesis," she said.

"That... would have helped," Firefly said. Rubic looked down at her friend and then in the direction they were heading. Firefly's den was only a few yards away, easily within shouting distance.

"I hope they can hear me in there," Rubic said. She took in a deep breath and yelled out as loud as she could.

"Hey! Can you guys hear me in there?!" she called.

* * *

Inside the den Tamra and her Pokémon were giving everyone a thorough examination. There were some who had a few minor injuries, but she was more concerned with those who had serious ones. 

"I can't believe Giovanni forced you to battle in this condition," she said to Pearl after discovering her still-injured ribs.

"I'm not really surprised," Pearl replied. "He never did give a damn about us. That's why we like you so much. You actually care." Tamra couldn't help but smile. Her care for them had not only earned her their respect but their friendship as well. She opened her mouth to reply when...

"Hey! Can you guys hear me in there?!" Everyone inside knew there was only one voice that was that loud.

"That's Rubic!" Tamra said.

"Rubic! That you?!" Rusty called.

"Rusty!" Rubic replied.

"Are you okay?!" Rusty asked.

"I'm fine, but Firefly's hurt real bad! She's too weak to walk!" Rubic replied. Everyone grew worried with that last statement, none more than Indigo. Despite not being treated by Tamra yet he stood up and headed towards the entrance.

"Sit tight, Rubic! I'm on my way!" he said.

"I'll come with you," Aqua said. The two Pokémon left then den to go aid Firefly. They only hoped her injuries weren't as bad as Rubic made them sound.

* * *

Indigo and Aqua were outside seconds later. They immediately looked around to see where Rubic and Firefly were. 

"Do you see them anywhere?" Indigo asked. Aqua scanned the area for a bit before he spotted them.

"Over there!" he said. With their friends located Indigo and Aqua hurried to their side.

"You okay, Rubic?" Aqua asked.

"I'm fine. It's Firefly I'm worried about," Rubic replied. The two of them looked over in Firefly's direction. Indigo was standing next to her, his eyes on her scarred, and still bleeding legs. He gently placed a paw on her leg. She flinched slightly, but quickly relaxed at his soft touch.

"Does it hurt bad?" he asked.

"I can't feel much outside the pain," Firefly said. She tried to smile as she spoke, but Indigo could see the pain on her face. He looked up to see if there was any chance of using Synthesis, but he too saw the clouds blocking out any sunlight.

"Damn," he said. "Synthesis won't work. We'll have to find another way."

"Let's get her inside so Tamra can look at her injuries," Aqua said. He walked over and carefully picked up Firefly. The four of them then headed back towards Firefly's den.

* * *

Back inside the den everyone's concern immediately went to Firefly. Just the sight of the deep gashes on her legs was enough to make the others forget about their own injuries for a while. Tamra didn't think her injuries were as bad as they looked though. 

"Your legs are pretty scarred up, but they look worse than they really are," she said as she carefully wrapped them in bandages.

"Thanks again, Tamra," Firefly said. "I just wish there was some sunlight out now. If there was I could have healed myself with Synthesis and kept you from doing this."

"Now you know I don't mind this at all," Tamra said. "If there's one thing I love about my job it's taking care of all the Pokémon here." By now Tamra had finished bandaging Firefly.

"There," she said. "With your healing powers you should be good to go by tomorrow."

"That's good," Firefly said. She slowly stood up. She was a bit wobbly, but Indigo was there to help her stand. Everyone had a look of relief on their faces.

"I'm glad her injuries weren't that bad," Rubic said. "They looked a lot worse than they really were."

"I'm glad you weren't hurt either," Pockets told her. "I don't know what I'd do if you were." Rubic looked at Pockets and smiled. Both Firefly and Indigo noticed, but so did everyone else. For the most part everyone looked happy, but Rusty wasn't one of them. He glared at them with a look that only an older brother knew. Right then Firefly and Indigo looked at each other, the same word going through both of their minds.

"... uh-oh."

"Rubic... who is this?" Rusty asked. The tone of voice he used let Rubic know he didn't trust the Kankid.

"Okay, before you go off the deep hear me out," Rubic said. "Everyone, this is Pockets. He's a good friend of mine."

"Hi, everyone," Pockets said.

"What did she just say?!" Rusty said, clearly not happy with what he just heard.

"She said I was a good friend of hers," Pocket replied.

"I heard that part!" Rusty yelled. "I just think it's ludicrous!" He clinched his paw into a fist and took a step forward, making Pockets take a step back. Pearl reached out and grabbed his other paw in an attempt to hold him back.

"I really think you're going a bit overboard this time," she said. "I don't think there's anything to worry about here."

"Don't get in my way, woman!" Rusty yelled. If not for her still-injured ribs Pearl would have turned Rusty into a frozen punching bag right then and there.

"I think the runt and I need to have a 'man-to-man' talk," Rusty said, turning his attention back to the scared Kankid. Rubic stepped in between her friend and brother.

"Come on, Rusty. Don't do this," she begged.

"Rubic you of all Pokémon should have know how I'd react!" he said. "You know how I feel about little, energetic ruffians!" Now it was Rubic's turn to get worked up.

"He is **_not_** a ruffian, Rusty! He's a Pokémon with feelings that doesn't deserve to be stereotyped! If you hurt him you'll prove yourself to be what you hate, a stereotyping Pokémon!" By now Rubic had started to calm down a bit.

"Please bro, leave him alone," Rubic said.

"Rubic's right. Let him be," Pearl said. Rusty sighed in defeat.

"I know. I guess all those damn romance novels are starting to get to me," he said.

"If it'll make you feel any better Indigo and I already met him," Firefly said.

"You did?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, and we both think he's a good kid," Indigo said.

"You know we wouldn't just say this," Firefly said. "Just take some time to get to know him and you'll see." That got Rusty thinking a bit. If Firefly and Indigo could trust this kid then maybe he could give him a chance.

"Well... okay. I'll let it drop for now, but I've got my eye one you," he said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. With nothing else to worry about Tamra stood up.

"Well, that's all I can do as far as tending to injuries," she said. "You should all be back to full strength in a few days." She was about to leave the den when Firefly stopped her.

"Wait a minute, Tamra," she said. "I think... I think now's a good time for that meeting."

"Are you sure?" Tamra asked, sounding a bit surprised. "I mean, you all just went through a series of tough battles. Are you sure now is the right time?"

"I do," Firefly replied. "The sooner we plan everything the sooner we can put it into action." The others quickly agreed with her. They all wanted out of there as soon as possible. Tamra saw the determined looks on their faces.

"Okay," she said.

"Thanks," Firefly said. "Now, I know there's a few things we need for this meeting. Rubic, you still have the building layout?"

"Sure do," she replied. "I can go get it and be back here in ten minutes."

"Good," Firefly said. "We'll be here waiting." With that Rubic left to go get the building layout. Indigo smiled.

"It's really happening, isn't it," he said.

"It sure is," Firefly replied, also smiling. "Soon, we'll all be out of here."

* * *

Ten minutes later Rubic returned carrying a large rolled-up piece of paper in her paws. Everyone gathered around her as she spread the paper out so they all could see it. 

"Is that it?" Firefly asked.

"Yup," Rubic replied. "I've been keeping this just in case we ever needed it."

"I really would like to know what made you think we'd ever need this before now," Rusty said.

"Does it matter now? We need it and I had it. I'd say it all worked out in the end," Rubic replied. Rusty figured that Rubic had a point and dropped the subject. Tamra looked at the layout closely.

"So, what do you think?" Firefly asked.

"Well, our best chances of getting out lie in either the main entrance to the north or the one to the west," she replied.

"Which one's better?" Indigo asked.

"Depends," Tamra replied. "The western entrance is closer, but more heavily guarded. The main entrance isn't as heavily guarded, but that's because Giovanni has the area filled with security cameras."

"That makes sense," Farris said.

"There has to be someway around that," Indigo said.

"Well, I do know that they swap out the guard at the western entrance every few hours," Tamra said.

"We could use the time between shifts to make out escape," Rubic said.

"That wouldn't work," Tamra replied. "It's only about five to ten minutes between shifts. That's nowhere near enough time for us to get through." Everyone groaned for they knew she was right. A window of five to ten minutes wasn't enough to get all of them out without being caught.

"This is going to be harder than we thought," Rusty said.

"If only there was someway we could deal with them, like put them to sleep or something," Pearl said. Tamra looked at the Smoochum, eyes filled with amazement.

"That's it! You're a genius, Pearl!" she said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Pearl asked, not understanding what Tamra meant.

"If we could put them to sleep we could easily sneak by them," Tamra said.

"But how are we going to do that? It's not like we'll be able to just walk up to them and put them to sleep," Rusty said.

"We won't have to," Tamra said. "All I have to do is get into the security room and brodcast a Sing attack over the speakers." She pointed to the security room near the western entrance.

"That's brilliant!" Firefly said.

"Wait. I thought you had to be near the Pokémon using the attack for it to take effect," Aqua said.

"That what I thought for along time, but I discovered that the sleep-inducing effects come from the pitch, not the proximity," Tamra said. "If we could get enough Pokémon that know the attack together we could put them to sleep long enough for us to get by. Now, I know that both Nancy and Emma know Sing. Anyone else?"

"I do," Pearl said.

"Okay, that's three. Who else?" Tamra said. None of the other Pokémon were speaking up. Rubic then looked at her brother with an expecting glare.

"What?" Rusty asked once he noticed Rubic staring at him.

"Don't you have something you want to say?" she asked.

"Um... no," Rusty replied. He had a good idea what Rubic was talking about, but he wasn't about to say anything about it in front of everyone. Rubic sighed and walked over to her brother.

"Can you guys excuse us for a minute?" she said. She took her brother off to the side so she could speak to him privately.

"What are you thinking, Rubic? You know how a feel about singing," he said.

"I do, but this may be our one chance to get out of here," Rubic replied. "Don't you want to do everything you can to make sure that happens?"

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean I have to let them know I know that attack," Rusty argued.

"What would you rather do, let them know you can use Sing or explain that little video I have of you?" Rubic said. Rusty froze.

"You mean... you still have that?" he asked her.

"And I'm not afraid to use it," she replied. Rusty remembered that video very well. He had no idea how drunk he really was but he found himself yodeling and dancing in a pink tutu, and to his horror Rubic had captured the entire scene on a video camera she had somehow gotten her paws on.

"Come on, Rubic. You know I'd never be able to live that down," he said.

"Oh, I know," Rubic replied. She got great pleasure in torturing her brother like this. Finally, Rusty let out a sigh of defeat.

"Okay, you win," he said.

"Don't I always," Rubic said. With their talk concluded the siblings went to rejoin their friends.

"What was that all about?" Shadow asked.

"I just had to remind Rusty about a little something," Rubic said. She then nudged him in his ribs a bit.

"I know," he said. "Um... I... kinda know... Sing too." Everyone looked at him with surprised expressions.

"You... know Sing?" Firefly said.

"Not only that but he has a beautiful singing voice too," Rubic said. Rusty shot her a glare, his face red with embarrassment.

"Thank you, Rubic," he said, his voice filled with sarcasm. "Tell me, is there any other way you'd like to embarrass me that you forgot about?"

"Nope, I'm good," Rubic replied cheerfully.

"Hold on. You mean all the times you were drunk and yodeling so badly I wanted to rip my ears off you could have actually been singing something we might enjoy?" Farris asked.

"It's not something I go around telling everyone," Rusty replied.

"He's a bit shy when it comes to singing," Rubic explained.

"Yes I am," Rusty said. "That's why I didn't want to say anything earlier."

"But if you can use Sing then you'll be a huge help," Firefly said. "Do you think you could put aside you shyness just this one time?" If there was one thing about Firefly it was that she was a Pokémon you had a hard time saying no to. No matter what the request she was the type of Pokémon that you would do anything for, because she was the king of Pokémon that would do anything for her friends.

"Okay, I'll do it," he said. Rubic threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks, bro," she said.

"Don't mention it," Rusty replied.

"Is that going to be enough?" Indigo asked.

"It should be," Tamra replied.

"I know Sing if you need any extra help," Sorcha said.

"Are you sure you're up to the task?" Tamra said.

"I'll be okay," the Kangaskhan replied.

"If you say so," Tamra said.

"So all we'll have to do is put the guards to sleep and sneak out the west entrance, right?" Mayim said.

"No," Firefly said. "We're using both routes."

"Both? Why?" Shadow asked. The others wanted to know the reason behind her decision as well.

"Think about it. If something goes wrong and we end up getting none of us will get out if we're all traveling together in one big group," Firefly said. "If we split up even if one group gets caught the other can still get out."

"Better that some of us get out than none, right?" Indigo said. Firefly nodded.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Tamra said.

"Since we're using both routes we'll need a way to shut down the cameras along the northern entrance," Farris said.

"I can shut them down from the security room," Tamra said. "After that I'll meet up with the group heading through the western route."

"Okay, looks like we've got all our bases covered," Rusty said.

"Not quite," Hoshiko said. "There's still a chance that Giovanni could get some backup guards in position before we get to either entrance."

"True," Firefly said. "So you think you could use your time-control powers to stop them, Rubic?"

"Only for a short amount of time," she replied.

"What's going to stop that from affecting us too? The only ones that'll be immune to it are you, Rubic and Indigo," Aqua said.

"I'm working on that right now," Firefly replied.

"So, is that everything?" Tamra asked.

"For the most part," Firefly said. "We'll go through with this in five days. The only thing left to do is stay healthy until then."

"You hear that, guys?! The jail-break is in five days!" Rusty cheered. While Rusty lead the others in a loud cheer Firefly called Tamra off to the side.

"I need your help with something special," she said.

"What is it?" Tamra asked. Firefly didn't say what, only motioning for Tamra to follow her. Tamra called for her Pokémon to follow her before going after Firefly. Indigo saw them out of the corner of his eye. He smiled, knowing exactly where Firefly was leading them.

* * *

Tamra, Sorcha, Nancy and Emma followed Firefly as she lead them deeper into the den. 

"I want to thank you ahead of time," Firefly said. "This isn't something I'd trust to just anyone."

"It must be something incredibly important," Emma said.

"You have no idea," Firefly said. "What we have here is a matter of life and death." That one statement solidified the importance of Firefly's request. The four of them continued to follow the winged fox, wondering what she needed from them. They soon got their answer when they all arrived in the back den, where Firefly was standing next to something none of them were expecting.

"Pokémon eggs!" Tamra said.

"There's three of them!" Nancy said. Firefly looked back at them, a smile on her face.

"These eggs are the most important thing in my life," she said. Tamra walked up and stared at the eggs for a while. She started to reach out to them, but was a bit hesitant.

"Go on," Firefly said. With Firefly's consent Tamra reached out and placed a hand on the green egg. She gently began to rub the egg. Emma, Nancy and Sorcha also approached the eggs.

"From what I can tell you've been taking great care of these eggs," Tamra said.

"Those don't look like Vulpix eggs," Nancy said.

"They're not," Firefly said. "These eggs belonged to three close friends of mine."

"Belonged? You mean that..." Firefly hung her head and slowly nodded. Right then they knew what happened.

"Whose eggs were they?" Emma asked.

"Did they belong to?" Nancy asked. Firefly nodded, getting a gasp of surprise from her, Emma and Tamra.

"Excuse me for asking, but I have no idea what any of you are talking about," Sorcha said.

"That's right, you never met them," Firefly said, remembering that neither she or the three Pokémon she was talking about had ever met Sorcha.

"Um, if you don't mind could you please explain the situation to me?" Sorcha asked. Though it was a painful memory Firefly felt Sorcha needed to hear how she came into possession of the eggs.

"When I first arrived here years ago I didn't know anyone. I was all alone," Firefly said. "Then one day I met three Pokémon who took me into their group. We bonded quickly and were the closest of friends. Then, one day..."

* * *

Four Pokémon stood together in a long corridor, waiting for the door to open so they could participate in a 4-on-4 battle that had been set up for them that day. Among them was Firefly. She was pacing back and forth, an angry expression on her face. 

_"Damn Giovanni!" she yelled. "What the hell does he think he's doing, putting us in a battle like this!"_

_"Calm down, Firefly. Getting worked up like this isn't going to help," one of her friends, a Charizard said. With them was a Meganium and a Swampert. Firefly looked at the Charizard, her expression softening._

_"I know, Flaretooth," Firefly replied. "It's just that... he makes me so mad sometimes I just want to scream!"_

_"He makes all of us mad," the Charizard named Flaretooth replied. "Just look at Ivy, Brine and myself. How do you think we feel after what he did to us?" Firefly knew all too well what Flaretooth was talking about. Months ago she, Ivy the Meganium and Brine the Swampert were artificially inseminated by Giovanni. As a result the three of them now had to care for eggs that held their offspring._

_"That wasn't exactly how any of us hoped we'd bring new life into this world," Brine said._

_"Still, I envy you," Firefly said. "Even if it wasn't through mating with a male Pokémon you three still have lives that depend on you."_

_"True," Ivy said. "I look forward to the day I become a mother."_

_"So do I," Brine said. "I wonder... just what my child will be like."_

_"For one cute," Flaretooth said, earning laughter from all four of them. Once they were finished Firefly let out a long sigh._

_"How I wish I could be a mother like you three," she said._

_"You will, Firefly," Ivy said. "One day you will."_

_"I agree," Flaretooth said. "And when you do you do it with a handsome mate by your side." Firefly blushed a bit, causing the others to laugh a bit. After a few moments Brine's face became serious._

_"Guys... I was thinking... what if we don't all make it out of this alive?" she asked._

_"Don't say that, Brine," Ivy said. "We're all getting out of this alive."_

_"Ivy's right," Firefly said. "We're going in together and we're leaving together."_

_"But what if we all don't?" Brine said. "I'm not trying to think in a negative fashion, but I just don't want my child to go unraised."_

_"That won't happen," Ivy said. "Your child will always have someone there to care for it, and that goes for our own children."_

_"That's right," Flaretooth said. "In fact I say that, right here and now, we make a pact."_

_"A pact?" Ivy asked._

_"Yes," Flaretooth said. "Should one or more of us not survive this battle the others will agree to care for their offspring. Agreed?"_

_"Yes," Brine said._

_"Of course," Ivy added._

_"You don't need to ask," Firefly said. "That's something we'd all agree to." With their pact made the four continued to wait for the door to open... which didn't take long. Within a few seconds the door started to open, revealing the battlefield they would be fighting on._

_"Well, ladies! Let's get busy!" Flaretooth said. With the Charizard in the lead the four Pokémon made their way out onto the battlefield._

_

* * *

_

_The battle was proving to be just as difficult as they had all imagined. Their opponents turned out to be a Machamp, a Golem, a Fearow and a Tangela. It became clear early on that they were using the old 'divide-and-conquer' strategy, and they used it effectively. They had taken Flaretooth, Ivy and Brine out of the battle, focusing their attention completely on Firefly. The Tangela had Firefly tied up in his vines while the Fearow assaulted her with repeated Fury Attack and Drill Peck barrages. The Golem and Machamp were providing cover to make sure her friends couldn't come and help her._

_"Damn! With those two in the way we can't get to her!" Ivy said._

_"We have to do something!" Brine said. "Can't you fly over them, Flaretooth?"_

_"I wish that was an option, but that Golem and Machamp would just knock me down with Rock Slide," the Charizard replied. With no way to help their friend they could only stand back and hope the beating would be over soon. Then, they all heard a sickening crack followed by a scream of pain. The trio looked up in time to see the Tangela throw Firefly at them, her body landing in a heap at their feet. Her three friends immediately went to her aid._

_"Firefly! Are you alright?!" Ivy asked._

_"I... I can't... feel... my legs..." Firefly replied. Flaretooth placed a claw on her back and was shocked by what she discovered._

_"They broke her back," she said. "She's out of this battle."_

_"Damnit! They knew what they were doing this whole time!" Brine said. "They separated us and went after the smaller opponent! Now they've got the numbers advantage!"_

_"I'm... sorry, guys," Firefly said. "I guess... I wasn't... strong... enough..."_

_"Don't say that," Ivy said. "Even with our size four-on-one would be a huge disadvantage for us."_

_"She's right," Brine said. "There's no blame on your part." Firefly smiled. She knew that, no matter what, she could always rely on her friends to support her._

_"Thanks..." she said. "That... means a lot..." While this was going on the Machamp was preparing to lead his team on an all-out attack, determined to finish Firefly and her friends off quickly. But Flaretooth noticed and faced them, a look of determination on her face._

_"Okay! We're going to have shut them down before they can do any more damage!" she said. "I'll take the Fearow and Machamp!"_

_"I can take the Golem!" Brine said._

_"That leaves me with the Tangela!" Ivy said._

_"Okay! Everyone ready?!" Flaretooth said. The other two nodded._

_"Hold on!" Firefly said. "You can't seriously be thinking about... AH!" In her attempt to protest Firefly tried to stand up and only succeeded in further injuring her already damaged back._

_"Take it easy, Firefly. You're hurt bad enough as it is," Flaretooth said. "Just leave them to us."_

_"But..."_

_"Flaretooth's right. No offense but the way you are now you're no help to us," Brine said. "Just let us handle them and we'll get you out of here." Firefly opened her mouth to protest further, but decided it was no use. Instead she just nodded._

_"Good luck... my friends," she said. With a quick nod from Flaretooth the three friends charged into battle. Firefly could only sit back and watch as they fought not only for their own survival but hers as well. At first glance things appeared to be going well for them, but it didn't last. Ivy and Brine were handling their opponents very well, but Flaretooth was having a bit of difficulty with the Fearow. Normally she'd have the advantage of being able to fly, but the Fearow had her beat when it came to speed. With each pass the Beak Pokémon made Flaretooth was forced to duck and dodge._

_"Damn! This thing's fast!" she said, frustrated by the battle so far. She knew that she'd have to attack at some point, but the Fearow was making that almost impossible. After his recent attack pass Flaretooth finally had enough._

_"That does it! He's going down on the next pass!" she said. She watched as the Fearow turned around and prepared for another pass, but just as she was about to charge him something started weighing her down._

_"What the hell?!" Flaretooth looked down and saw the Machamp hanging onto her legs. The Superpower Pokémon had a sadistic smile on his face as he pulled her down towards the ground._

_"Hey! Let me go damnit!" Flaretooth yelled. While she tried to pull her legs free of the iron grip of the Machamp the Fearow had circled around behind her and was charging, his wings glowing a slivery-white. In fact, Flaretooth was so focused on the Machamp that she didn't know about the Fearow until she felt his Steel Wing slam into the back of her head. Then, using the momentum from the Fearow's attack, the Machamp yanked on Flaretooth's legs and slammed her to the ground face-down. While she was on the ground, momentarily stunned, the Machamp jumped into the air and came down, stomping violently on her back. Flaretooth cried out in pain. Then, the Machamp brought tow of his fists together and slammed them down on her head, silencing her instantly. Elsewhere the Tangela was in a fierce battle with Ivy. The larger Meganium currently had things under control, stomping on the Tangela and seemingly having the upper hand. But out of the corner of her eye Ivy saw the situation Flaretooth was in._

_"Hold on, Flaretooth! I'm coming!" she said. Before going to her friend's aid she delivered one more stomp to the Tangela. However that was all the Tangela needed. As soon as the stomp was delivered he tightened his vines around Ivy's leg._

_"You think you're slick, don't you," she said after seeing the Tangela's plan. "Well, let's see how you like this!" Two green vines sprout from the side of her neck, which Ivy used to whip the Tangela repeatedly. The hits were powerful, but the Tangela held on._

_"You're a real stubborn one, aren't you. That's okay. There's plenty more where this came from!" Ivy continued her Vine Whip assault, beating and battering the Tangela. However, this was all a distraction to keep the Meganium from seeing the Fearow diving down on her from above. The Beak Pokémon let out shrill cry, causing Ivy to look up just in time to see the Fearow plunge a Drill Peck into her back. The attack tore through her skin, burrowing deep into her back. Seconds later the Fearow pulled it blood-covered beak out of Ivy's back. She let out a weak cry before collapsing to the ground. With two down the only Pokémon still fighting was Brine, who matched up with her opponent very well._

_"No use trying to overpower me!" she said to the Golem. The two had their hands locked with each other, trying to force the other back. Brine soon gained the upper hand due to her larger size, but the Golem had something she didn't: the numbers advantage. Just as Brine started to overpower the Golem the Tangela wrapped two vines around her neck. Brine's hands immediately went up to try and pull the vines off, but that left her open for the Machamp to attack. He ran in and caught her with a Low Kick, knocking her legs from under her. She crashed down on her back, allowing the Fearow to fly in her face and start scratching her with his talons. Brine did her best to block the attack, but she didn't know this was part of their strategy. The Machamp walked over to the Golem and picked him up. He then tossed the Golem into the air and stood back, watching as the Rock Pokémon curled up and plummeted towards Brine. The Fearow saw the incoming Pokémon and flew out of the way just before he hit. Because of the size of the Golem and how far he fell Brine was sure some of her internal organs were crushed. The fact that she was coughing up blood further proved that fact._

_"No... Flaretooth... Ivy... Brine!" Firefly cried. It was painful for her to sit there and watch her friends get dominated like that and not be able to do anything about it. She wanted to break down and cry right there because of how useless she felt, but she had something far worse to deal with. All four of them had sadistic looks on their faces and evil intents on their minds. With her friends out of the battle all four Pokémon had their attention on her now. Right then Firefly was more scared than she had ever been before._

_"No... no! Stay back!" she cried. The four Pokémon didn't listen and continued to advance on her._

_"Don't come any closer!" Firefly warned. Again they ignored her._

_"I said stay back!" Firefly yelled, this time managing to launch a Fire Blast at them. Unfortunately in her weakened state the attack wasn't very powerful or accurate, missing by a huge margin. The Machamp glared menacingly at her while cracking his knuckles. Right then Firefly knew she was dead. With another shrill cry the Fearow lead the charge. Firefly shut her eyes tightly, awaiting her fate. However, when nothing happened after a few seconds she opened her eyes to see what was going on. All four of the charging Pokémon had somehow become tangled up in thick, thorny vines._

_"What the... where did those vines come from?" she said._

_"It... was me." Firefly looked to her right and saw Ivy standing there, her body glowing green._

_"What? But how?"_

_"Frenzy Plant," Ivy replied. "It's my... ultimate... attack..." With the amount of energy she was using, along with the wound the Fearow inflicted on her earlier, Firefly knew this had to be extremely painful for the Meganium. It was made even more evident when the four started to break free of the vines._

_"It's... no... good!" Ivy said. "I... can't... hold... them... much... longer!" Right when Ivy's body was on the verge of giving out two more lights started to shine, a red one and a blue one._

_"Ivy... don't... give up... just yet!" They both knew that to be Flaretooth's voice, which meant that it was her and Brine giving off those lights._

_"What's... going on?" Firefly asked._

_"We need you... to hold them... a bit longer," Brine said._

_"I'll... try," Ivy replied. She used all of her strength to keep their opponents restrained. Blood pouring from her wound had started to pool on the ground at her feet, but Ivy ignored it. She was completely focused on her task._

_"What are you guys doing?" Firefly asked._

_"We're ending... this battle... right... here... and now!" Brine replied._

_"Just like Ivy... it's time... we used... our ultimate attacks..." Flaretooth said. Firefly gasped. She knew all to well the destructive power behind Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon._

_"But as such a close range... no!" Right then Firefly knew what they were doing._

_"It's up... to you two," Brine said._

_"Take care... of them for us," Flaretooth added._

_"No! You can't!" Firefly yelled. But Flaretooth and Brine had already made up their minds._

_"I'll be... waiting for you... on the... other side," Flaretooth said to Brine, tears in her eyes._

_"Just make sure... they have a... place set aside... for me... when I get there," the Swampert replied, also with tears in her eyes. After that nothing else needed to be said. The Charizard and Swampert focused the last of their power into their attacks and fired. The combination of Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon, and Frenzy Plant was highly unstable, creating a massive explosion that rocked the battlefield. When everything settled down Firefly and Ivy saw that their opponents didn't survive the blast. Unfortunately the same was true for Flaretooth and Brine. Their bodies weren't strong enough for them to take that kind of blast at that close range._

_"Flaretooth... Brine..." Both Firefly and Ivy were close to tears, but Firefly felt especially bad due to the fact that she couldn't help prevent this from happening._

_"Come on... let's get out of here," Ivy said._

_"Yeah," Firefly replied. Making sure not to further injure her Ivy wrapped two vines around Firefly and placed the injured Vulpix on her back. She then made her way to the open door, leaving behind painful memories of the battle they had just survived._

_

* * *

_

The walk back to the den they all shared was a long one. Firefly and Ivy stayed quiet the entire time, their hearts still heavy from the loss of their close friends Flaretooth and Brine. The only time either of them spoke was when Ivy asked a passing Pokémon to go find Tamra and tell her they had an emergency situation. Once they arrived at their den Ivy collapsed, causing Firefly to inadvertently fall off her back.

"Ivy! Are you alright?!" Firefly asked.

"I... I don't... think... I'm... going... to make... it," she replied.

"No, Ivy! You can't leave me too!" Firefly cried. "I can't lose all of you!"

"You... won't," Ivy replied. "After all... there's still... the eggs."

"But I... I can't raise them all on my own... I need you," Firefly replied. She hung her head low as the tears started to fall. Ivy used one of her vines to wipe Firefly's tears away.

"Don't cry," she said. "We all... have to go... at some point."

"But why does it have to be this soon?" Firefly said.

"I suppose... Empress Ho-oh... needs us," Ivy replied. Firefly's face was still saddened, and her eyes were glimmering with unshed tears, but she nodded to her friend.

"I-I'm going to miss you," she said.

"And I you," Ivy replied. "I... we love you... like a sister..."

"I know," Firefly said. "And I'll do my best to watch over your children when they're born."

"I know... you... will..." Ivy replied. She then smiled before her eyes slowly closed, never to open again.

"Ivy... Ivy! IVY!" She couldn't stop the tears this time. She cried, saddened over the loss of her friends. Once again she was all alone.

* * *

By the time she was done fresh tears had made their way to Firefly's eyes.

"I remember that day," Tamra said. "When I got there you had cried yourself to sleep."

"That was the worst day of my life," Firefly said. "Because of Giovanni I lost the first three friends I had, and for a long time I doubted if I was going to survive."

"I'll say," Tamra said. "You hardly ate anything for the next few weeks."

"I was ready to just roll over and die... but then I remembered the pact," Firefly said. "I realized that it was up to me to watch over the eggs and make sure they all hatched. That was the one thing that kept me going."

"I recall hearing you four talking about some eggs you had. I had no idea this is what you were talking about," Tamra said. Firefly was looking at the eggs, determination all over her face.

"I can't let them down," she said. "They gave their lives for me, so I have to make sure these young Pokémon have a future that doesn't include Team Rocket."

"Amen to that," Sorcha said.

"We'll do whatever we can," Emma said.

"Thank you," Firefly said.

"So, what is it you need us to do?" Nancy asked.

"When we make our getaway I'll need you to take these eggs with you," Firefly said. "You three are the only ones who are capable of doing this."

"Consider it done," Sorcha said. "We'll make sure these eggs get out of here safely." Firefly smiled.

"I knew I could count on you," she said. Firefly looked at the eggs, a smile on her face.

"Flaretooth... Ivy... Brine... I promise that your children will be raised in a better place than this. You have my word."

* * *

Once the meeting was over everyone went back to their own daily life. Pockets, after getting permission from his mother, decided to spend the rest of the day with Rubic. The two were in the den she shared with her brother and Pearl, looking at Rubic's large pile of books.

"Okay, so you want to take all these books with you, right?" Pockets asked.

"That won't be a problem, will it?" Rubic asked.

"Of course not," Pockets replied. "With Hammerspace I can carry any amount of anything." While they were talking Rusty walked in.

"And just what are you two doing?" he asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Calm down, bro. Pockets and I were discussing how I was going to take all my books with us," Rubic replied.

"Take your books? There's no way we can do that. They'll take up too much space," Rusty said.

"Not with Pockets's Hammerspace they won't," Rubic replied.

"Hammer-what?" Rusty asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Hammerspace. Basically my pouch has an endless amount of space inside which allows me to carry as much of anything I want," Pockets said. That fact seemed to catch Rusty's interest. He walked over to Pockets.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Anything," Pockets replied. Rusty was now smiling as he put an arm around Pockets's shoulder.

"You mind if I borrow him for a bit?" he asked.

"Um... okay," Rubic replied. She watched as Rusty lead Pockets away. She knew he wasn't going to do anything to him, but she did want to know what he wanted with him.

"I hope this doesn't have anything to do with his wine collection," she said to herself. Though she knew it did.

* * *

This was not how he wanted to spend his day. After Firefly and her friends managed to defeat all the Pokémon they had put them against the scientist knew Giovanni wasn't going to be in a good mood. Still, he had been called to his office. Trying to calm his nerves he opened the door and slowly walked in, preparing for the worst.

"Y-You wanted t-to s-see me, s-sir?" he asked.

"Yes," Giovanni replied. "Please, come inside." The scientist entered the office, surprised by the sound of Giovanni's voice. He was expecting him to be angry, but he was surprisingly calm.

"I was thinking about today's battles... and I believe we have been going about this all wrong," Giovanni said.

"What do you mean, sir?" the scientist asked.

"I realized that we've been picking the wrong opponents for them," Giovanni said. "What we should do is pick opponents that are more... familiar to them." An evil smile appeared on his face. Whatever he had planned for Firefly and her friends would be the biggest challenge they'll have faced yet.

* * *

The plans have been finalized. The date of the escape has been set. Now all Firefly and her friends have to do is survie until then. But with Giovanni planning yet another test for them can they do that? Or will Giovanni break them before they can break out? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	15. Increasing Danger

**Chapter 15: Increasing Danger**

The following day started off just like any other for Firefly and the others. However, with the anticipation of their eventual escape constantly in the air it was hard to treat this day as anything but normal. Though many of the group were still nursing a few minor injuries Firefly had healed completely, just as Tamra said she would. With everything going so well she was in a very playful mood.

"Come on, Slowpoke!" she called back to Indigo. "I thought you wanted to catch me!"

"Just keep talking, Firefly! I'm going to get you sooner than you think!" Indigo replied. He continued to chase her, the two of them laughing the entire time. Eventually Firefly lead them to the lake near her den. She took one look at it and smiled. Indigo appeared behind her moments later.

"I've got you now," he said, a smirk of victory on his face.

"Not quite," Firefly replied, returning his smirk with one of her own. "I hope you don't mind getting wet." Before Indigo could react Firefly turned and jumped into the lake. She surfaced and started swimming out to the center, stopping a few times to look back at Indigo.

"Come on, Indigo! The water's perfect!" she called. Indigo smiled as he dove into the water after her. Firefly watched as he swam towards her, seeming confident that he would catch her now.

"You're not getting away from me now!" Indigo said. But just when he was about to reach her Firefly dove under the water. He was a bit disappointed that he didn't get her, but he was having so much fun he was glad she got away.

"It's not going to be that easy!" he said as he dove down as well. After looking around for a while he spotted Firefly a few yards away smiling at him.

"What took you so long?" she asked. Thanks to their altered DNA both of them were able to breath underwater as if they were Water Pokémon.

"You'd better start swimming!" Indigo said. Using his wings like flippers Indigo took off towards Firefly. Of course Firefly wasn't going to be caught that easily. Just as he got to her she flapped her wings and swam out of the way, watching as Indigo swam right past her.

"Did you really think I was going to make it that easy?" she said. Indigo turned and looked at her, a smirk on his face.

"I'll get you yet!" Indigo said. The two resumed their chase, laughing the entire time. There were a few times Indigo came close to catching her but Firefly always managed to avoid him. After a few minutes Firefly started towards the surface.

"Oh no! You're not getting away this time!" Indigo replied as he continued to chase her.

"That's what you said the other half dozen time!" Firefly replied.

"True, but I know I'm going to get you this time!" Indigo replied. He sped up, slowly gaining on Firefly.

"I'll believe that once you've got me!" Firefly replied. Moments later her head broke the surface of the water. She looked back and saw that Indigo had also come up, and was getting closer to her.

"I'm coming for you!" Indigo said. Firefly didn't respond, but instead kept swimming towards the shore. She arrived a few seconds later, taking time to shake herself dry. During that pause Indigo also made it out of the water.

"Now I've got you!" he said. Firefly tried to run away, but Indigo dove at her and grabbed her hind legs. She let out a surprised cry before trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"I'm not letting you go that easily!" Indigo said. He tightened his grip on her legs.

"You can't hold me down forever!" Firefly replied.

"I won't have to!" Indigo responded. He took one of his paws and started brushing it against the back of one of her legs.

"HAHAHA... No... fair!," Firefly cried. "You... HAHAHA... you know... HAHAHA... how ticklish I am... HAHAHA!" Her squirming intensified, but Indigo had her pinned and wasn't about to let her go.

"I'll stop once you surrender," he said.

"HAHAHA... Never!" Firefly replied. Indigo kept tickling her, knowing that she'd break sooner or later.

"HAHAHA... okay! Okay! I... HAHAHA... I surrender!" Firefly said. Satisfied with his victory Indigo stopped tickling and got off of her. But the second he did Firefly jumped up and tackled him, sending both of them tumbling back into the water. They surfaced seconds later, laughing like a couple of young kits.

"I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life!" Firefly said.

"I know!" Indigo replied. "It felt good to just get out and enjoy ourselves!" The two got out of the water and shook themselves dry.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Indigo asked.

"Let's head back to the den," she replied. "I want to check on the eggs real quick." With their fun had Firefly and Indigo headed back towards Firefly's den so she could check on the eggs.

* * *

Elsewhere Farris and Pearl were enjoying being out under the sun. Despite being an Ice type Pearl felt absolutely comfortable under the sun. 

"The sun feels great today," Farris said.

"It does," Pearl replied. "Say, does the fact that I like being in the sun make me strange?"

"I'd rather say unique," Farris said. "Strange is such an ugly word."

"Well, there's nothing ugly about me," Pearl said. The two Pokémon shared a laugh, but the mood quickly changed when one of the guards approached them.

"Damn... and the day was going so good too," Pearl said. But just as she was about to get up the guard said something that surprised her and Farris both.

"Giovanni has requested that you battle today," he said, speaking to Farris.

"Me?" Farris asked. She looked at Pearl, almost as if she wanted to know if she heard him correctly.

"Why does Giovanni want you to battle?" Pearl asked her.

"You got me," Farris replied. "Everyone knows I'm more of a healer than a battler. Still, if he wants me to fight then I don't plan on losing."

"That's right, Farris! You give them Hell!" Pearl said. The Roselia gave her a nod before following the guard towards the battlefield. As they left Pearl couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about Farris battling. On the outside she appeared fine, but something on the inside told her something bad was about to happen.

"I hope I'm wrong about this," she said.

* * *

Firefly and Indigo had just left Firefly's den. The two were still in good spirits, the excitement from their early morning activity still in the air. 

"So, the eggs were okay?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah," Firefly replied. "They did seem a bit... different somehow."

"Different? You mean in a bad way or what?" Indigo asked.

"It's nothing bad. They just seem... I don't know, more mature today," she replied.

"I see," Indigo replied.

"Well, I shouldn't be worrying about them too much. All that matters is that they're okay," Firefly said.

"That's true, and if they're anything like you they'll be three very energetic baby Pokémon," Indigo said. The two Pokémon laughed at that comment.

"Yeah, I did give you a bit of a hard time this morning," Firefly said. "Still, you wouldn't give up."

"That's how I was raised," Indigo said.

"I guess losing isn't in your vocabulary," Firefly said.

"No... and that's what scares me." Firefly stopped walking, noticing a change in Indigo's voice. She looked back and saw that he stopped as well and had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Indigo? Was it something I said?" she asked.

"It's not that," Indigo said. "It's just that... for my entire life, ever since I left my pack, I've had to fight to survive."

"That's something we've all had to do," Firefly said.

"I know, but most of the time that meant I had to kill or die," Indigo said. "It's only gotten worse since Team Rocket captured me. In all my battles I've had to kill my opponent off in order to survive. It's how I battle, my survival instincts if you will." Now Firefly was beginning to understand what Indigo's life was like.

"Before I met you I didn't care whether my opponents lived or not. All I cared about was making sure I lived," he said. "But now that I've met you I... I've tried to change. I've tried to keep my instincts under control. But it's hard, harder than I thought it would be."

"Indigo..." Firefly had no idea just how hard he had it growing up.

"I'm afraid... I'm afraid that one of these times I'm not going to be able to control myself. I'm afraid that I'll end up killing someone again," Indigo said. By now Firefly had walked back to his side.

"Listen, Indigo. It's okay to be afraid, but know that I'm going to be there for you," she said. "Whenever you need me I'll be there." Just hearing that was enough to put Indigo's mind at ease. It was refreshing to know that he'd always have Firefly to comfort him whenever he needed it. But just as he was starting to enjoy that feeling they spotted one of the guards coming their way.

"Man, talk about ruining a moment," Indigo said.

"I'll say," Firefly said. The guard walked up to them and looked at Indigo.

"You're battling today," he said. "Come with me." He then turned and started to walk away.

"Well, at least he got to the point," Indigo said. He started to follow the guard when Firefly called out to him.

"Remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you," she said.

"I know," Indigo replied. Firefly smiled as she watched him walk off. Once he was out of sight Firefly headed off in a different direction.

"I wonder what the girls are up to right now," she said. With nothing else to do Firefly decided to go and meet up with the other female members of their group.

* * *

After walking around for a few minutes Firefly came across Pearl and Hoshiko. The two were eating a few apples off a nearby tree. 

"Hey, girls!" Firefly called.

"Hi, Firefly!" Pearl called back. "We were wondering where you were." As Firefly approached them Hoshiko gave her a sly look.

"I have to say you and Indigo were quite active this morning," she said.

"You... heard us?" Firefly asked.

"I think a better question would be who didn't," Pearl replied. She and Hoshiko laughed, causing Firefly to blush a little.

"Just what were you two doing, anyway?" Pearl asked.

"We were just having a... early morning workout," Firefly answered.

"Yeah, sure you did," Pearl said, sounding a bit skeptical. By now Firefly wanted to change the subject.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Mayim is still recovering from her battle the other day. We don't know where Rubic ran off to," Hoshiko replied.

"What about Farris?" Firefly asked.

"It's strange about her," Pearl said. "One of the guards came and said that Giovanni wanted her to battle today." As soon as she said that Firefly's face became one of worry.

"Firefly? What's wrong?" Pearl asked her.

"You said... Giovanni wanted Farris to battle today?" she asked. Pearl nodded, growing worried with Firefly's reaction.

"What is it, Firefly?" Hoshiko asked.

"Before I came to find you a guard came and took Indigo," she replied. "Giovanni wanted him to battle today." Now Pearl and Hoshiko understood why Firefly seemed so concerned with Farris battling today.

"Do you think... he's going to have them in a double battle again?" Pearl asked.

"If that's the case then why not the rest of us?" Hoshiko replied. "That's what he did last time." Firefly was too absorbed in her thoughts to hear what they were saying. If this was indeed like last time then why hadn't the rest of them been called in to battle yet? No, this time was different. But before she could have time to think about it Rubic came running up to them, a panicked look on her face.

"Oh man! Am I glad I found you guys!" she said. The Igglybuff looked around and grew even more worried when she noticed two Pokémon who weren't there.

"Where are Indigo and Farris? Please tell me there still around here somewhere!" she said.

"No. They were both taken in for a battle earlier," Pearl replied. This caused Rubic's expression to go from worried back to panicked again. This caused Firefly to worry.

"What is it, Rubic? What's going on with them?" she asked.

"I... I took a look at the battle schedule today and..." She paused, not sure if she could bring herself to say what she discovered.

"What about the battle schedule? What did you find out?" Hoshiko asked.

"I saw who their opponents were," Rubic said.

"And... who are they facing?" Pearl asked. The next words out of Rubic's mouth sent waves of shock throughout them all.

"... each other."

* * *

Tamra raced through the halls towards Giovanni's office. She had hoped what she heard was wrong, but knowing Giovanni she had a feeling that it wasn't.

"I know he has no concern for their well-being, but this is going too far!" she thought. With thoughts of what was going to happen today still fresh in her mind she continued running. Minutes later she spotted the door which led to the observation deck where she knew Giovanni would be right now. She burst through the door and ran inside, finally taking time to catch her breath. 

"I do not believe I called for you, Tamra," Giovanni said, not turning around to face her. "You had better have a good reason for barging in the way you did."

"Please, sir... I must know... is today's battle... really who... I heard... it was?" she asked. Giovanni was slightly angered by the fact that Tamra not only barged in without permission but rather than apologize for it she instead presented him with a question. Despite that he maintained his composure.

"Why don't you come see for yourself," he replied. Tamra was a bit afraid as what she might see, but decided to come and see anyway. She approached the window and looked down at the battlefield. There, standing in the middle, were Indigo and Farris. Right then she knew her fears had been confirmed.

* * *

Indigo and Farris stood in the middle of the battlefield. Neither one had expected the other to be there but soon figured that they were to participate in a double battle just as they had the other day. However, they had no opponents to battle. 

"What the hell is up with him?" Indigo said. "He calls us in for a battle and then has the nerve to make us wait on him."

"Maybe if he takes too long the battle will be called off," Farris said.

"I doubt that," Indigo replied. "Giovanni's not one to cancel a battle just because he can't make it there on time." As soon as he said that the lights on the battlefield turned on. The two of them looked around, hoping to spot their opponents. After looking around for a while they spotted the observation deck where Giovanni was watching them from.

"There's that bastard now," Indigo said. Farris looked up and saw him. She also noticed he had someone with him.

"Hey! That's Tamra!" she said. Indigo noticed her soon after that.

"She doesn't look too happy to be there," he said. "Can't say I blame her."

"So good of the two of you to come," Giovanni said over the intercom.

"Alright, cut the crap! Where are our opponents?!" Indigo demanded.

"Your opponents are right there," Giovanni replied.

"Where?! I don't see..." Right then it started to click in his mind. He looked at Farris, who seemed to have come to the same realization he did.

"No..." he said. "It can't be..."

"I think it is," Farris replied. "Our opponents are..."

"Each other," Indigo finished. They continued to stare at each other. This was one battle neither wanted to win, but neither could afford to lose.

* * *

Tamra could only stare on in disbelief as Indigo and Farris stood in the middle of the battlefield. They didn't immediately start fighting, but she knew they'd eventually have to. She knew she had to try and do something to stop this before they did. 

"Wait a minute, sir. Do you... does this battle really have to take place?" Tamra asked. "I mean, what are Firefly and the others going to say if one of them dies today?"

"I really don't care what they'll say," Giovanni replied. That's just what she expected out of him. He cared very little, if at all for the well-being of any of the Pokémon there. Hell, he barely showed any care for his own.

"But sir, I really must object to this battle," Tamra said. "It is my job to ensure the health of all the Pokémon here and I..."

"Are you questioning my decision?" Giovanni asked. Right then Tamra knew she had crossed into dangerous territory. If there was one thing that angered Giovanni more than anything it was when someone questioned him, especially one of his subordinates.

"Need I remind you who's job it is to make the decisions around here?" he asked.

"N-No sir!" Tamra replied. "I was just saying that..."

"I don't pay you to think or voice your opinion!" Giovanni yelled, causing Tamra to flinch a bit. "Your only job is to gather data on the Pokémon and nothing more!" Even if she was expecting him to say something like that it still hurt to hear come from his mouth.

"Now I suggest that you get back to your job and do not question me again!" Giovanni yelled.

"Yes sir," Tamra replied. She slowly turned and walked out of the observation deck. Right then she made a decision that would impact the rest of her life.

* * *

Firefly, Rubic, Pearl and Hoshiko were gathered around a view screen that Hoshiko created thanks to a wish from Rubic. On it they saw Farris and Indigo. The two had started battling minutes ago, but already everyone was beginning to worry. 

"I don't like this one bit," Rubic said. "That bastard knew what he was doing when he put these two against each other."

"Of course he did," Pearl said. "He knew that Farris wouldn't stand a chance against Indigo, what with her being a Grass type and him a Fire type. He plans on having him kill her today."

"I feel so powerless right now," Hoshiko said. "All the powers granted to me by Jirachi and they can't help me stop this." While the others were worried about Indigo and Farris Firefly was observing what was going on. She noticed something the others did not.

"You've been real quiet, Firefly," Hoshiko said. "You're not too worried, are you?"

"No," Firefly replied. "In fact I'm not that worried at all."

"Why's that?" Pearl asked.

"Because I know they're faking this fight," Firefly replied.

"Faking? Are you sure?" Pearl asked.

"Just look at them," Firefly replied. "They're not fighting as hard as they can, and their tactics look like they were planned out ahead of time. They're faking this. I just know it."

"But why would they fake it?" Rubic asked.

"Perhaps they're trying to find a way to get out of that battle with both of them surviving," Hoshiko said. "We all know Giovanni prefers battles to end with at least one death."

"I just hope they can pull it off," Pearl said. The others agreed with her and continued to watch the battle, hoping that their friends would find a way out of the battle... alive.

* * *

Indigo and Farris were doing their best to make their fight look believable, and so far it appeared to be working. Giovanni hadn't said or done anything to make them think he suspected foul play. So they continued their act. Indigo charged towards Farris with Tackle but she flew up to avoid contact and retaliated with Petal Dance, sweeping from left to right. Indigo ran from the attack and soon took to the air himself. With both of them airborne Indigo quickly flew towards Farris, appearing to catch her in a Tackle attack. The two fell to the ground, kicking up a large cloud of dust when they hit. But when the dust cleared Farris had Indigo in a headlock. Of course the purpose of the headlock was so that they could discuss what their next move would be while appearing to still be fighting. 

"You think he's still buying this?" Farris asked.

"Looks like it," Indigo said. "Still, we can't keep this up forever. We've got to make our move sooner or later."

"I agree," Farris said. "But what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Indigo replied. "Something tells me that ending our fight in a draw wouldn't be a very good idea. If anything that would only make him angry."

"True," Farris said.

"Okay, let's end this deadlock for now," Indigo said. "I'm going to throw you off. Let's just continue to act out this battle for a few minutes."

"Okay," Farris said. Indigo threw his head to the side, tossing Farris off of him. He then took to the air, coming at her with a Fire Fang. Farris jumped out of the way but because of his momentum Indigo hit the ground hard, stunning himself. Farris didn't notice and sprayed a Stun Spore cloud in his direction. She didn't think much of it until she saw that Indigo didn't move. The cloud engulfed his body, paralyzing him.

"Darn! That wasn't supposed to happen!" she said. She debated on whether to heal him or not. On one hand if she didn't she could seriously injure Indigo, but if she did then Giovanni would know something was up. While she tried to decide Indigo was having thoughts of his own.

"Man, I really hit my head hard! And now I'm caught in her Stun Spore!" he said. Indigo used all the strength he could muster to try and move, but it was no use.

"Damn! I have to break free somehow!" he said. Indigo tried again, only to be met with the same results. The more he tried the more frantic he became, leading him to begin to grow fearful.

"I can't... I can't lose... To lose is to die... I can't lose... I can't die..." Right then Farris began to notice the change in him. His eyes were beginning to look fearful, almost panicked. 

"Hey, you okay, Indigo?" she asked.

"I can't lose... I can't die..." he mumbled.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Farris yelled. She approached Indigo, hoping to calm him down. But in his current state-of-mind he viewed Farris as a threat.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" he yelled.

"Indigo! What's wrong with you?!" Farris asked. She reached out towards him.

"I said stay back!" he yelled, engulfing his body in flames. Farris pulled her hand back to keep from getting burned. What she didn't count on was the flames from Indigo's Flame Wheel burning off the paralyzing spores from Stun Spore. As soon as he could move he charged her, striking her with Flame Wheel. Farris screamed as her burning body hit the ground.

"I-Indigo..." she said. The Growlithe stood across from her, a wild look in his eyes.

"To lose is to die... I can't lose... I can't die... I WON'T LOSE!" he yelled before charging Farris.

* * *

The Pokémon quartet looked on as the battle continued. Pearl, Hoshiko and Rubic still believed that they were just acting out the battle, but Firefly wasn't too sure. 

"Man, that shot almost looked like it really hurt," Pearl said. "Farris really did a good job acting out her pain."

"I know," Rubic said. "It almost looked real."

"That because that was real!" Firefly said. The other three looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Rubic asked.

"They're not acting anymore! Something happened to Indigo and now he's out to win this for real!" Firefly said.

"Wait! You mean that..."

"Earlier Indigo told me that he had to fight to survive all his life, and most of the time that meant he had to kill to live," Firefly explained. "He said his survival instincts are what kept him alive, but they also scared him to the point where he was afraid of what he might do."

"Do you think that's what's happening now?" Hoshiko asked.

"Yes. Indigo's survival instincts must have taken over and that's why he's fighting like this," Firefly said. Right then a scream brought their attention back to the view screen. Farris was slumped down against a boulder with Indigo advancing on her.

"This doesn't look good for Farris!" Rubic said. Right then Firefly knew something had to be done. Without warning she took off towards the battlefield.

"Firefly! Where are you going?!" Pearl called.

"I've got to stop him before he kills her!" Firefly replied. Then, before the others could say anything, Firefly was gone. All they could do was silently wish her good luck and hope that she arrived in time.

* * *

Farris didn't know how much more of this she could take. Ever since she accidentally hit Indigo with Stun Spore he had changed into a completely different Pokémon. He was no longer just putting on an act, now fully wanting to win the battle. 

"I... Indi-go... you've got to... s-snap out of it..." she said, hoping to get through to him.

"You won't defeat me. I will win," Indigo said. His voice was completely void of any emotion. He had become almost like a soulless drone, only thinking of his objective and nothing more.

"Y-You're not... yourself... right now..." Farris said. "You... need... to get... h-help..."

"The only thing I need to do is win this battle and live another day," Indigo replied. Right then Farris realized that trying to talk to him wouldn't do any good. The only way she was going to get through to him was to fight him. Unfortunately he not only had a type advantage but he was much stronger than she was. But that didn't mean she was going to roll over and give up.

"I... have... to do this," she said. "There's... two lives... at stake!" Though her body was in excruciating pain Farris managed to stand up. She pointed one of her rose hands at Indigo and fired off a Magical Leaf. Unfortunately Indigo burned the attack away with Fire Spin. But he wasn't finished. As soon as Fire Spin was done he charged her and bit down, his mouth ablaze with fire. Farris screamed as her body was torched by Fire Fang. Indigo then slung her around like a rag doll before tossing her to the side. Her bruised, battered and burned body rolled on the ground for a bit before finally coming to a rest a few feet away. Farris's body was too beaten for her to get up, but that didn't matter to Indigo. He slowly approached her, fire gathering in his mouth.

"And now... YOU DIE!" he yelled. He opened his mouth and was about to fire when...

"Indigo, stop!" Indigo paused and turned around. Somehow Firefly had managed to enter the battlefield without anyone noticing her.

"Don't do it, Indigo! Fight against it!" she yelled. Upon hearing her voice asking him to fight against his survival instincts Indigo started to calm down. Minutes later he was back to his former self.

"Firefly? What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm not sure why, but I do know that you were in a battle with Farris when your survival instincts took over," Firefly replied. Right then Indigo remembered everything that had happened up to the point where he lost control. He looked around and saw Farris's mangled body on the ground a few feet away.

"Oh no! Farris!" he yelled. Both he and Firefly were by her side in seconds. Her body was badly mangled with fresh and dried blood staining her green skin.

"Farris! Are you okay?!" Indigo asked.

"Come on, Farris! You can't die now!" Firefly said. While they feared the worst Farris opened an eye and smiled at them.

"Don't worry... I'm... not... on... my way... to that... big... garden... in the... sky... yet..." she said. Firefly and Indigo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, I'm so glad you're not dead," Indigo said. "I don't know what I'd do if I had killed you."

"I'm... tougher... than I look," Farris said.

"I can tell," Indigo said. "You took a real beating from me."

"Come on. Let's get you two out of here," Firefly said. "Can you walk, Farris?"

"I'm... not sure," she said. She tried to stand up on her own, but quickly found she didn't have the strength and fell back to the ground.

"Farris!" Firefly cried.

"I... I can't..." Farris said. "Too... weak..."

"I'll carry you out," Indigo said. He crouched down and Farris, with some help from Firefly, managed to climb on his back.

"You okay back there?" Indigo asked.

"I'm... okay..." Farris replied.

"Alright, let's go," Firefly said. "The sooner we get out of here the better." The three Pokémon turned to leave the battlefield, but Giovanni wasn't about to let them go that easily.

"And just where do you think you three are going?" he said over the intercom.

"We're leaving!" Firefly replied. "This battle is over!"

"It's over when I say it's over!" Giovanni replied. "Now I order you two to continue this battle!"

"They're not taking orders from you anymore!" Firefly said.

"Oh yes they are! Now continue the battle or..." Giovanni never had a chance to finish. Before he finished Firefly interrupted him with a powerful Fire Blast aimed right at the observation deck. Even though the window was made to resist all attacks Giovanni could still feel the heat from Firefly's attack.

"They... are NOT battling... any... more!" Firefly yelled. "They are coming back with me and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!" She, Indigo and Farris took a few more steps towards the door. Firefly then used her Psychic powers to force the door open. She motioned for Indigo and Farris to go ahead.

"I'll be right behind you," she said. Indigo nodded and walked through the door. Before following Firefly looked back towards Giovanni, her eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"I'm only going to tell you this one time," she said. "The next time you try something like this I'll give you more to worry about than the possibility of third-degree burns." And with that she followed her friends through the door and out of the battlefield. Giovanni continued to stare at the scorch mark on the window, almost as if he were mesmerized by it. Then, after a few minutes, he turned and started to walk out of the room. Te scientists that were there just looked at him. Right as he got to the door he paused.

"S-Sir?" one of the scientists said.

"I want you to report to my office later," Giovanni said. "There's a special battle I want set up for tomorrow." And with that he left. As he walked to his office an evil smile came across his face.

"It's time to see which one of you is truly... supreme," he said.

* * *

By the time the three of them got back to Firefly's den Hoshiko, Pearl, Rusty, Rubic and Tamra were already waiting there. As soon as they saw Firefly arrive and stop the battle Rubic left to go get Tamra, knowing that they would need some healing. At the same time Pearl went to go find Rusty and Hoshiko went to wait for them at Firefly's den. However, none of them were prepared to see how badly injured Farris really was. 

"Oh man, you're really messed up," Pearl said. "I didn't think Indigo would be that rough with you."

"It... wasn't... his fault," Farris replied.

"We know. Firefly told us," Hoshiko said. During this Tamra was silently tending to the injured Roselia. As she cleaned and dressed her wounds she thought back to what Giovanni had said. The more she thought about it the angrier she got.

"Damn that no-good bastard! He's gone too far this time!" she said, anger filling her voice. "I don't know if I can keep my composure around him anymore." Everyone could understand why she was so angry.

"I'm scared," Rubic said. "What if he puts us against each other more often now?" Tamra could see the Igglybuff was frightened. She picked her up and held her close.

"Shush, it's okay now," she said. "I pray there won't be anymore of Giovanni's heartless stunts. I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen. I'll botch a few schedules for the next few days, I'll even short-circuit a few appliances if I have to. But no matter what happens remember that I'm on your side and nothing will ever change that."

"We know, Tamra," Rusty said. "We know what it's like to have to watch friends you care about fight each other. We all have faith in you. We trust your heart and soul is with us in this fight." Tamra couldn't help but smile. All throughout her service she had always supported the Pokémon without asking for anything from them in return. And yet here they were, giving her the same support she had given them.

"Hey, where are Firefly and Indigo?" Pearl asked.

"I saw them step outside a few minutes ago," Rubic replied. "I'm pretty sure Indigo is still feeling bad about what happened even if it wasn't his fault." Everyone's gaze went to the entrance to the den. They only hoped that Firefly could comfort Indigo in his time of need.

* * *

Outside Firefly and Indigo were standing in complete silence. Firefly wanted to say something, anything, to try and make him feel better. But nothing was coming to mind. 

"... That's what I was telling you about." It was Indigo who broke the silence with that comment. Firefly looked at him, glad to finally hear him speaking.

"I don't remember much about the battle, but what I do know is if it hadn't been for you coming and calling out to me I don't know what I would have done," he said.

"Let's not think about that," Firefly said. "The important thing is you're both alive."

"But what about the next time? What if you're not there to stop me?" Indigo replied. Firefly opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. The next few moments went by in silence. Then, Indigo said something that took Firefly completely by surprise.

"I... I want you to go... without me." Firefly looked at him, not believing what she just heard.

"You what?!" she said.

"When you and the others escape I'm not coming with you," Indigo replied.

"But... but why not?! You just as much a part of this as anyone!" she said.

"I'm too dangerous," Indigo replied. "After what happened today I'm afraid of what I'll do the next time I lose it."

"But we've come so far! We'll be getting out of here in a few days. I don't understand why you want to throw it all away just like that," Firefly said.

"I already said I'm too dangerous to stay with you guys anymore," Indigo replied. "If I lose it again I... I might do something unforgivable. That's why I think it's safer for you to escape without me."

"But Indigo..."

"Please, Firefly... I'm nothing but a liability to you guys now," he said. "Who knows... maybe it would have been better if I had never met you." The next thing Indigo knew he was face-down in the dirt courtesy of Firefly's Iron Tail. He got up and spat the dirt out of his mouth.

"What was that for?!" he said. He looked back at Firefly, waiting for her reply. But the sight that greeted him wasn't what he was expecting. Firefly's head was down, shielding her eyes from him.

"Don't you DARE start talking like that!" she yelled. "What makes you think meeting me was a mistake?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Indigo replied. "I just meant that..."

"I don't care how you meant it!" she yelled. Firefly looked up and Indigo saw the hurt look on her face and the tears forming in her eyes.

"Firefly..."

"You may think you're trying to protect me but you're not," Firefly said. By now a few tears were rolling down her muzzle.

"You're one of us now... a member of the family," Firefly said. "No matter what happens I won't leave anyone behind... I won't..." As soon as she was finished speaking she started to break down. Indigo walked over to her and placed a paw around her, pulling her into a hug. Firefly could do nothing but sit there and cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry," Indigo said. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"I... I care about you too much to just leave you behind," Firefly said.

"I know," Indigo said.

"Indigo... promise you won't leave me," Firefly said.

"I promise," Indigo replied. The two of them sat there in silence, content in just being in the presence of the other. But just as things were starting to get comfortable between them Rubic ran out of the den.

"Firefly! Indigo! Get in here, quick!" she yelled.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Firefly asked.

"It's the eggs!" Rubic replied. The mention of the three eggs Firefly was caring for was enough to send her into a near-panic. She wasted no time in running back into her den, Indigo and Rubic following close behind. When they caught up to Firefly they noticed she had a worried expression on her face.

"What is it, Firefly?!" Indigo asked.

"The eggs..." Firefly replied. Indigo looked at the eggs. All three were glowing brightly and shaking.

"W-What wrong with them?" Runic asked.

"They're close to hatching," Firefly replied. Tamra was in there examining the eggs. Once she was done she turned to Firefly.

"How long?" she asked.

"I'd say within the next 24 hours," Tamra replied. That only made Firefly worry even more.

"We can't wait any longer," she said.

"Wait. What's wrong with the eggs hatching tomorrow?" Rubic asked.

"Do you have any idea on what Giovanni might do to them if he found out?" Firefly asked. Rubic shuddered as she thought about that possibility.

"What are we going to do then? We can't hide them until we escape," Indigo said.

"I know," Firefly said. "That's why we're changing the plan."

"Changing it? How?" Tamra asked.

"Get the word out," Firefly said. "We escape... tomorrow."

* * *

The level of danger ahd certainly increased now that Giovanni was putting Firefly's friends in battles against each other. But now with the eggs so close to hatching Firefly had decided to make a risky move by moving up the day of the escape. What kind of effect will this have? Will they succeed? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	16. The Calm Before the Chaos

**Chapter 16: The Calm Before the Chaos**

The tension in the air was thick. There were hardly any Pokémon roaming around any of the other enclosures. That's because they all knew what was happening today. They knew that today was the day that Firefly and the others were to execute their escape plan. Everyone had already been split into their two groups. Indigo's group included Aqua, Hoshiko, Shadow, Mayim and Ironside among others. Firefly's consisted of Farris, Tamra, Nancy, Emma, Sorcha, Pearl, Rusty, Rubic and Pockets as well as other Pokémon who wished to escape with them. While Indigo's group was waiting at their designated location Firefly's group was gathered outside her den.

"Now, is everyone clear on what to do?" Firefly asked.

"Yeah," Rubic replied. "While everyone waits here Pockets and I head towards the security room where I distract the guard so Pockets can steal the key. Then, once he's got it I'm to lure the guard away. Once he's far enough away I use my time-control powers to get away and make it back to the security room."

"And once Rubic and the guard pass by here we head to the security room where Pockets will be waiting with the key. We go in and broadcast the Sing attack to the guards at the west entrance while disabling the cameras along the north entrance," Tamra said.

"And once that's done I'll give the signal to Indigo's group to make a break for the north entrance," Firefly said.

"It appears as though everything is set," Farris said.

"Hold on. What's stopping Rubic's time-control powers from freezing us as well?" Rusty asked.

"I planned for that," Firefly said. She went inside her den and came back out dragging a small bag behind her. When she dropped the bag a few small amulets fell out.

"What are those?" Pearl asked.

"These are amulets I imbued with my power," Firefly replied. "As long as you're wearing those you won't be affected by Rubic's powers. Also, you can use these to telepathically speak with the rest of us." Everyone took an amulet and placed them around their necks. Even Rubic was wearing one.

"Hold on. What does Rubic need one for?" Rusty asked.

"She's not affected by her own time-control powers, but she can't speak with us telepathically unless she has one of those amulets," Firefly explained.

"That makes sense," Pearl said. While everyone was organizing themselves for the escape Firefly approached Sorcha, Nancy and Emma. Each of them had one of the eggs Firefly was watching in their pouch. She placed a paw on the green egg in Sorcha's pouch. The mother Kangaskhan could sense Firefly's concern.

"We'll take care of them," she said. "You have my word."

"I know you will," Firefly replied. "It's just that... it's hard to leave your young in the hands of someone else, no offense meant."

"I completely understand what you mean," Sorcha replied. "I'd feel the same way about leaving Pockets in the care of someone else." Firefly was about to reply when Aqua gave out a warning.

"Heads up! Guard coming this way!" he said.

"Damn! Tamra, hide!" she said. Tamra nodded and hurried back into Firefly's den, her Pokémon following right behind her. With Tamra and her Pokémon safely hidden Firefly and the others turned their attention to the approaching guard. He didn't seem too concerned with the large group of Pokémon gathered in one location as he faced Firefly.

"Come with me, 01," he said. "Giovanni wants you to battle right now."

_"Son-of-a-bitch!"_ Firefly said. Of all the times for Giovanni to call her in to battle this was the absolutely WORST time of all. Still, this could work to their favor.

"...Okay. Lead the way," she replied. That wasn't the response any of them were expecting.

_"What are you doing, Firefly?! We can't have you going off to battle now! We've got to get out of here!" _Farris said, using the amulet to speak right into Firefly's mind.

_"I know, and that's why I'm doing this," _Firefly replied. _"If I agree to this battle I can use it to buy us some time to get everything set up for our escape."_

_"Oh, I see what you mean,"_ Farris said. _"With Giovanni focused on watching you battle he won't notice what we're doing."_

_"Exactly," _Firefly replied. Now that Farris knew what Firefly was planning she was more agreeable to letting her battle.

"Good luck," she said. Firefly nodded and left with the guard. As Farris watched her leave someone contacted her using their amulet.

_"Farris! We've got a problem!"_ It was Ironside, and he didn't sound too happy at the moment.

_"What is it, Ironside?" _she replied.

_"Where's Firefly?!"_ Ironside asked.

_"She just left. Giovanni wanted her in battle right now," _Farris said.

_"He what?!"_ Ironside said.

_"He wanted her in battle right now,"_ Farris replied. _"Why?" _There was a long pause before Ironside spoke again, saying something Farris didn't want to hear.

_"They just came for Indigo..."_

* * *

Firefly arrived at the battlefield minutes later. She didn't really care who she was facing. All she wanted to do was use this battle to buy her friends some time to get everything prepared for their escape.

"I'm so glad you could join us today, 01... or should I start calling you Firefly now," Giovanni said over the loud speaker.

"Well it's about damn time you started calling me by my right name," Firefly replied.

"Well with today being such a special occasion I just thought I should start addressing you properly," Giovanni said. Firefly wasn't buying his act one bit.

"Cut the shit, Giovanni," she said. "Let's just get this battle over with. I've got things I need to get to."

"Is that so?" Giovanni replied. "Well I'm afraid that you won't be finished with this battle as easily as you want."

"What are you talking about?!" Firefly asked.

"Why don't you ask your opponent," he replied. Before Firefly could ask him what he meant she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked and saw who her opponent was.

"That no-good son-of-a-bitch!" she yelled.

"My thoughts exactly," Indigo said.

"It's high time we move on to the next stage of our SPG Project," Giovanni said, "and in order to do that we must determine which of you will be the one."

"So you want us to fight to the death, right?" Firefly asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Exactly," Giovanni replied.

"And if we refuse?" Indigo asked.

"I thought you might say something like that," he replied. "That's why I prepared a little something for the two of you." As soon as he said that two small openings appeared in the wall near them. Then, two objects flew out towards the Fire types. Firefly and Indigo didn't move fast enough and found a pair of metal collars fastened around their necks.

"What the hell are these?" Indigo asked. He and Firefly started pawing at the collars in an attempt to get them off. But they were soon met with a painful shock.

"Damn, that hurt!" Firefly yelled.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were either of you," Giovanni said. He was holding a small remote in his hand.

"What are these damn things?!" Indigo asked.

"Just a little something I developed for an occasion just like this," Giovanni replied. "I know how you don't like to kill, Firefly, and seeing as how your influence has spread to those around you I had these made. Now, if either of you refuse to finish off your opponent, I will kill both of you." Neither of them liked the sound of that. Not only did they have to fight each other, but if they didn't go for the kill they'd both die.

"He's not leaving us with many options," Indigo said.

"I know," Firefly said. "Somehow we have to make this battle last long enough for everyone to get into position."

"Can we do it?" Indigo asked. Firefly looked at him, a smirk on her face.

"I'm sure we can," she said. "Besides, I'd like to see if you can really hang with me in battle."

"Huh?" Indigo said. Firefly backed up some and got into a battle stance.

"Come on, Indigo! Give me your best shot!" she said. _"We've got to make this look convincing or else he won't buy it."_ Now Indigo understood what she was doing. He too went into a battle stance.

"You want it, you're going to get it!" he replied. _"What happens if I lose control again?"_

"Bring it!" Firefly replied. _"Don't worry. That won't happen, I promise you."_ The two Fire types gave each other a nod before charging towards each other. Before they started their clash Firefly gave out the order to the others.

_"Begin Operation: Jailbreak!"_

* * *

With Firefly and Indigo both in battle the groups had to find new leaders. Aqua and Hoshiko decided to share leadership of their group while Tamra was chosen to lead the other. Aqua, Hoshiko and their group were still waiting near the north entrance, hidden from the view of the security cameras. However, their minds were on their friends that were currently battling.

"Damn him! Of all the days to have those two battle why today!" Shadow yelled.

"Do you think he knows we're going to try something?" Mayim asked.

"I doubt it," Ironside said. "There's no way he found out."

"Besides, both Firefly and Indigo are using this battle to keep him distracted long enough for us to get out of here," Hoshiko said. "We can't waste this opportunity."

"Agreed," Aqua said. _"Tamra, how are things on your end?"_

_"We're still waiting for Rubic and Pockets to get back with the key to the security room,"_ Tamra replied. _"What about you guys?"_

_"We're doing okay, given the circumstances," _Aqua replied.

_"Is there anyway Hoshiko can look in on the battle and see how Firefly and Indigo are doing?"_ Tamra asked. Aqua looked back towards the Espeon.

"Well, can you?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. She closed her eyes and concentrated, the star on her forehead glowing brightly.

_"I can see them,"_ she said. _"They're doing great. Giovanni has no idea that they're faking the battle."_

_"Did you get all that, Tamra?"_ Aqua asked.

_"Yeah," _she replied. _"I just hope they can keep it up long enough for us to get everything done."_

_"I'm sure they will,"_ Aqua said. _"This is Firefly and Indigo we're talking about."_

_"I shall keep monitoring them,"_ Hoshiko said.

_"Thank you,"_ Tamra said. With the two groups in position all that was left was for Rubic and Pockets to carry out their task.

* * *

Rubic and Pockets were just outside the security room, hidden from view. Fortunately there was just one guard there, making their job that much easier. The two sat there for a while, carefully planning out their next move.

"Okay, here's the plan. I go out there and put on my usual 'Lost little Pokémon' act and get the guards attention," Rubic said. "Then, you sneak behind him and grab the keys."

"Easy for you to say," Pockets replied.

"What do you mean?" Rubic asked. "All you have to do is reach up to his belt where the keys are and grab them."

"Look at me. I'm not tall enough to reach that high," Pocket replied. That was something Rubic hadn't thought of. She knew they might have run into a few problems, but this wasn't one she thought of.

"Is there anyway you could get him to, I don't know, kneel down or something?" Pockets asked.

"I'm not sure," Rubic replied. "They usually just reach down and pick me up."

"Well there has to be some way we can get those keys," Pockets said. The two of them thought for a while. After a few minutes Rubic had an idea.

"Why don't you use Metronome," she said. "It could come back as Psychic and allow you to get the keys off of him without having to reach for them."

"Do you know what you're saying?! There's no way I can control what Metronome comes back as," Pockets said.

"That's something I'm willing to risk," Rubic said.

"But…" Before Pockets could protest further he was silence by a quick kiss on his cheek from Rubic. She then looked him in his eyes and smiled.

"I believe in you," she said. Rubic then left to distract the guard. Just before she walked around the corner she paused and took a few deep breaths.

_Okay, Rubic. Time to put on the performance of your life," _she said. With her mission clear she stepped out into the open, looking around as if she were lost. The guard spotted her shortly after.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked. As soon as he spoke Rubic turned towards him. She smiled and brought a paw to the corner of her mouth. As the guard approached her he recognized her.

"Oh, it's you," he said. "How many times does this make?" His focus was now on the Igglybuff, giving Pockets the chance he needed. However, he was still unsure about what he was to do.

"_I can't use Metronome,"_ he said. _"What if something goes wrong? If this doesn't come back as Psychic then our cover will be blown and all of our planning would have gone to waste."_ But among all these thoughts Rubic's voice rang out.

"_I believe in you…"_ The more those four words repeated in his head the more confident he became. He turned his attention to the guard, who was completely focused on Rubic.

_Here goes nothing," _he said. Pockets closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his task. But as time went by the nervousness started to return.

"_Come on, Pockets! Focus! Everyone's counting on you!" _he told himself. But no matter what he did that nervous feeling wouldn't go away. But then…

"_Calm down, little Pockets…"_ The Kankid didn't know where the voice was coming from, but it sounded familiar… and very comforting.

"_It'll all be okay," _the voice said. _"She believes in you… and so do I."_ This new voice helped Pockets focus on what he had to do. He was as calm as possible when he started waving his paws back and forth. As he felt the uncontrollable power from Metronome growing he had one last statement.

_This one's for you, Rubic!" _he said. The power had built up and Pockets was ready to release it. With one last prayer for luck he let the dangerous attack make its choice. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he saw his paws had taken on a blue glow, as did the keys on the guard's belt.

"_It worked! Metronome came back as Psychic!" _he said. His excitement was short lived as he remembered that his work was now only half done. He refocused and carefully maneuvered the keys off the guards belt. He actually surprised himself with the amount of control he had over this, seeing as how it was Metronome that brought it about. Still, he managed to get the keys off the guard and into his waiting paws. He then quickly but quietly stuffed them in his pouch. With his part done he waved to Rubic to let her know he had the keys. Now it was time for her to go into the second part of her distraction.

"Okay, you. I'll take you back to where you belong," the guard said. He bent over to pick Rubic up, giving her the perfect opportunity. The cute little smile she had soon turned into a mischievous smirk as she jumped up and snatched the hat off his head.

"Hey! Give me that!" the guard said, swiping at the Igglybuff. But Rubic just hopped a few steps back out of his reach.

"Come on! Give me my hat back!" the guard said again. He swiped at her again, only to have Rubic once again hop out of his reach. By now the guard was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm not playing around here! Now give me my hat!" the guard yelled.

"_That's right. Get angry," _Rubic said. The guard made one more move for her. Rubic once again hopped out of the way. Finally the guard had enough. He ran towards Rubic, just like she wanted him to. She then started running away from him.

"Get back here!" he yelled. With the guard chasing her Rubic started heading back towards Firefly's den. Pockets saw this as his opportunity and began following them, making sure to stay far enough back to keep the guard from spotting him.

* * *

Tamra and the others were patiently waiting back at Firefly's den for news from either Rubic or Pockets. It had been nearly half an hour since they first left.

"I hope those two are okay," Farris said.

"I'm sure they are," Tamra replied.

"_Hey! Is anyone there?!" _Everyone recognized that voice as Rubic's.

"_Yes, we're here," _Tamra replied. _"How are things going on your end?"_

"_Pockets has the keys," _Rubic replied. _"We should be passing by you guys in a few seconds."_

"_Okay. We'll be ready," _Tamra said. She and the Pokémon ducked back into Firefly's den and waited. Just as Rubic said she ran past them seconds later with the guard following right behind her.

"Give me that damn hat!" he yelled as he passed. Once they had passed everyone came out of hiding.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Pockets to show up," Tamra said. Seconds later the Kankid came into view. His mother was the first one to him.

"Thank Ho-oh you're safe!" she said, hugging her son.

"I'm fine, Mom," Pockets said.

"Where're the keys?" Tamra asked. Pockets reached into his pouch and pulled the keys out. He then handed them to Tamra.

"Mission accomplished," he said. Tamra smiled as she held the keys tight.

"Alright, gang. Let's get to the security room and get to work," she said. The Pokémon cheered as they followed her towards the security room.

"_Okay. We're on our way to the security room now," _Tamra told the others. _"How are the rest of you holding up?"_

"_We're good over here," _Aqua replied. _"So far no one has spotted us yet."_

"_And Giovanni is still buying our fake battle," _Firefly said. _"How are you doing, Rubic?"_

"_I should have this fool far enough away to get back to you guys in a few minutes," _the Igglybuff said. _"I'm going to use my time-control powers to give him the slip. I'll let you know when I'm on my way back."_

"_So that should give us five minutes, right?" _Tamra asked.

"_Make that ten," _Rubic said. _"I've been working on my powers and I can hold it twice as long now."_

"_That's good to know," _Tamra replied. _"Okay. Let's get back to work."_ With everything so far going as planned everyone continued on their appointed tasks.

* * *

Minutes later Tamra's group was standing outside of the security room. After making sure no one was round Tamra made her way over to the door. She found the key to the room and unlocked it.

"Okay, let's go," she said. The Pokémon quickly entered the room.

"_Alright, Rubic, we're in. You can start heading back now," _Tamra said.

"_Okay," _Rubic replied. _"Just let me freeze time real quick."_

"_Wait a second! Let me and Indigo get to a hiding place first,"_ Firefly said. She and Indigo were flying in the air, engaged in aerial combat. Firefly's eyes scanned the ground and soon spotted a boulder large enough for both her and Indigo to hide behind.

"_Indigo, Tackle me behind that boulder," _she said. Indigo looked down and saw the boulder she was talking about. He gave her a slight nod before charging her, hitting her in her mid-section and driving her down to the ground. The two vanished behind the boulder, out of Giovanni's view.

"_Now, Rubic!" _Firefly said.

"_Freezing time in three... two... one..."_ Rubic's body took on a familiar green glow before it pulsed out, freezing everything.

"_Did those amulets work?" _she asked.

"_Yeah. We're all still moving," _Tamra replied.

"_That's a relief,"_ Rubic said. She looked back and saw the guard frozen in time. She walked over to him and placed his hat on the ground.

"It was fun, but I've got to run," she said. _"I'm on my way back. I'll see you guys soon."_

"_We'll be waiting," _Tamra replied.

"_Don't take too long," _Firefly said. _"The sooner you get back the sooner we can get out of here."_

"_Right," _Rubic replied. With only ten minutes until her powers wear off Rubic quickly started heading back to the security room where Tamra and the others were waiting.

* * *

With time temporarily frozen Firefly and Indigo took some time to rest. Even though they were faking the entire battle it was still very exhausting.

"Man, this is harder that I thought," Firefly said.

"We can't stop now," Indigo said. "Things are going smoothly. Pretty soon we're going to be free, all of us."

"I know, and that's what's keeping me going right now," Firefly said. "I must say though, you are quite the powerhouse. I mean, I knew you were strong but I had no idea how strong."

"I could say the same about you," Indigo said. "Stories of your power are not exaggerated."

"You've… heard things about how strong I am?" Firefly asked.

"Just about how strong you are," Indigo said. "All the other Pokémon have said that you're easily the strongest one here. Of course now that I've battled you myself I have to say I agree with them." Firefly smiled, and slightly blushed.

"And speaking of this battle, any idea on how we're going to get out of it?" Indigo asked.

"No clue," Firefly replied. "Whatever we do isn't going to set well with Giovanni."

"Not like we give a damn," Indigo replied.

"Originally no, but with these collars on we'll need to be careful," Firefly said. "If the electric jolt these things give off is strong enough to kill us then I don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"Neither do I, but we can't wait too long to make our move," Indigo said. "This may be our only chance to get out of here."

"I know," Firefly said. "Speaking of which it's been about seven minutes since Rubic's powers kicked in. She should be back with the others by now."

"Why don't you check in on her," Indigo suggested.

"Good idea," Firefly said. _"Rubic, you there? Have you made it back to the others yet?"_

"_Umm… no," _Rubic replied. _"I think… I'm lost."_

"_Lost?! How could you be lost?! You know your way around here better than most of the scientists!" _Firefly said.

"_I must not have paid attention to where I was going and took a wrong turn somewhere," _Rubic replied. _"None of this is looking familiar to me."_

"_But you've only got three minutes until your time control wears off," _Indigo said. _"Can you make it back in that amount of time?"_

"_It all depends on how fast I can find my way," _Rubic said. The Igglybuff kept running, turning one random corner after another with hopes that she would start seeing something familiar. But so far the only thing she was doing was getting more and more lost. And worse yet she could feel her time slowly starting to wind down.

"I've only got about two minutes left and I still can't find my way back!" Rubic cried. "Damn! I don't think I'm going to make it!"

"_You'll make it."_ Rubic froze and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"_I'll help you."_ Rubic didn't know who was talking to her, but the voice sounded very familiar to her. And whoever it was said they'd help her. But still…

"_Do you trust me?"_ Apparently whoever owned the voice could tell Rubic was feeling a bit uncertain about them. Still, the voice sounded so trusting, and it was starting to sound more and more familiar.

"_Well… do you?"_

"Yes," Rubic finally said.

"_Then allow me to lead you back to your friends."_ Feeling that she could trust this voice Rubic started running again, waiting for the voice to tell her which way to go.

"_Turn right up here." _Rubic made the right-hand turn and found herself running down another unfamiliar hallway. However, she trusted that the voice would lead her back to her friends. Only a minute and a half left.

"_Take the next left."_ Once the hallway appeared Rubic turned left. Once again an unfamiliar place. But something told her that this would lead her back to everyone. She just had to trust the voice a bit longer. Just a bit more than one minute left.

"_Take one more left and you'll be there." _With less than one minute to go Rubic picked up the pace, finding the left she was to take. She took it and soon found herself recognizing where she was.

"I know where I'm going now! That voice was right!" she cheered. With her time down to less that thirty seconds Rubic made a mad dash, hoping to get to the security room before her time was up. With about fifteen seconds to go the door to the room came into view.

"Almost… there!" she said. Ten seconds left.

"Hey! Open the door!" she yelled. Five seconds left…

Four seconds…

Three seconds…

"Come on, guys! Open up!" Rubic yelled again. Then, right at the last second, the door swung open.

"Coming through!" she yelled. With one second left Rubic dove through the door and rolled along the ground, crashing right into Rusty.

"Ouch!" they both yelled.

"Cutting it a bit close, weren't you?" Pearl said.

"Not… now… too… tired…" Rubic said. While Rubic was busy recovering from her mad dash everyone noticed time had went back to normal.

"Okay, time to get to work," Tamra said. She checked the various monitors in the room, looking for the one that showed the western entrance. She soon found it and saw that there were four guards there. According to the schedule there was to be a shift change in about ten minutes.

"Okay, once they change we'll broadcast the Sing attack," she said.

"What about the cameras," Farris asked.

"I think we'd better wait until we put the guards to sleep before we disable the cameras," Tamra replied. "It's safer that way."

"Then all we can do now is wait," Nancy said. With a ten minute wait the only thing keeping them from executing the next phase of the escape plan the group could do nothing but wait.

* * *

Firefly and Indigo were still hiding when they felt time resume, meaning Rubic's time freeze was done.

"I hope she got back in time," Indigo said.

"I'll check," Firefly said. _"Hey, Rubic. Did you make it."_

"_Yeah, but just barely," _Rubic replied.

"_How soon can you guys get to the next phase?" _Indigo asked.

"_Ten minutes," _Rubic replied. _"We've got to wait for the shift change."_

"So it's a ten minute wait, huh," Indigo said.

"Looks like it," Firefly replied.

"_Okay. Keep us informed," _Indigo said.

"_You got it," _Rubic replied. They ended their conversation with Rubic and thought about their current situation.

"Well, Giovanni's going to be expecting us to keep this battle going. We'd better get back to work," Indigo said.

"Hold on," Firefly said. "I don't know about you, but I want to stop faking this."

"Stop faking? You mean you really want to fight each other, as in no holding back?" Indigo asked.

"Sure," Firefly replied. "I mean, why not? I'm a bit curious to know just how strong you really are." Indigo wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"I don't know," Indigo said. "What if one of us gets injured? That would screw the entire plan up. Are you sure you want to take that risk?"

"There's going to be a risk either way," Firefly replied. "Besides, this could be a good warm-up for when we bust out of here. Come on, what do you say?" Indigo still didn't think it was a good idea to go all-out, but soon his competitive side got the best of him.

"Okay. You want to see what I've got then that's what you're going to get," he replied. "Just don't be too upset when I win."

"I really don't see that happening," Firefly replied. "We'll know in about ten minutes, though." Firefly took a few steps back, a smirk on her face. In response Indigo took a few steps back himself, a smirk on his face as well.

"Let's go!" they both yelled before charging at each other.

* * *

Tamra and her group was busy watching the monitors, waiting for the shift change at the west entrance. Things were very quiet, giving them time to discuss the plan so far.

"Are you sure that guard won't get back here before we leave?" Rusty asked.

"Not as much as we ran," Rubic replied. "If I got lost then imagine what he's going through."

"That is true," Farris said. "I'm sure he's as lost as a blind Golbat." While they talked something on one of the monitors caught Tamra's attention.

"What was that?" she said. She took a close look at the monitor in question. What she saw shocked her more than a Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"What are they doing?!" she yelled. Her outburst caught the attention of the others.

"What is it, Tamra?" Emma asked.

"It's Firefly and Indigo!" she said. "I don't know why but they're not faking the battle anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked. Before Tamra could reply Hoshiko contacted them.

"_Tamra! Are you seeing this?!" _the Espeon asked.

"_I am," _Tamra replied. _"What are they thinking?! Why did they decided to fight for real instead of continuing to fake it?!"_

"_I believe the urge to test each others' abilities in battle was too tempting an offer to pass up for them," _Hoshiko replied. _"I can only hope no serious injuries come from this."_

"_As do I," _Tamra said. With the wait for the shift change the only thing keeping them from escaping Tamra and the others could only wait and hope that Firefly and Indigo knew what they were doing.

* * *

Giovanni was very pleased. Not only were Firefly and Indigo fighting each other but the readings he was getting from the two of them were much higher than anyone anticipated.

"What are the latest readings for them?" he asked one of the scientists.

"It's… I've never seen readings this high," the scientist replied. "These two are definitely on a higher level than any other Pokémon we have."

"I thought as much," Giovanni replied. He continued to look on while Firefly and Indigo battled each other. The two had taken their battle back to the sky, crashing into each other with incredible power.

"Is that the best you got, Indigo?!" Firefly taunted.

"Not by a long shot!" he replied. He charged Firefly, his wings glowing white. Firefly responded by charging in as well, also powering up her own Steel Wing attack. The two slammed into each other, trying to over power the other. During the struggle Indigo had a few moments to think to himself.

"_I haven't felt a rush like this in a long time," _he said. _"I can't understand it but I don't care if I win or lose. And the fact that my survival instincts haven't kicked in is even stranger. I wonder… could the fact that it's Firefly I'm battling have anything to do with it?"_ Likewise Firefly was also thinking to herself.

"_Indigo sure is strong… much stronger than I would have imagined," _she said. _"Even if I lose I know Indigo won't kill me, or let Giovanni kill me. I know he cares for me enough to prevent that from happening."_ Despite being in their own thoughts the two Pokémon were still locked in fierce combat, neither one giving an inch. After a few seconds the two of them pushed back from each other, but still retained their battle stances.

"Impressive," Indigo said.

"Thank you," Firefly replied.

"Don't thank me yet," Indigo said. "I'm still going to defeat you!" Indigo charged her. Firefly figured he was going to try for a head-on attack and instinctively flew up to avoid him. But that was what Indigo was hoping would happen. As he flew by her he bit down on her leg, pulling her along with him as he flew by.

"_Going down!" _he said to her through his mind. Shortly after his flight path took a sharp downward turn. The two Pokémon plummeted to the ground, crashing in a huge cloud of dirt and dust. When the dust cleared Firefly had maneuvered herself onto Indigo's back and had her paws around his neck in a headlock.

"Now I've got you!" Firefly said.

"That's… what you think!" Indigo replied. In an attempt to get her off his back Indigo took to the skies again, twisting and turning every which way he could. But Firefly held strong.

"You'll have to do better than that!" she said.

"I plan to!" Indigo replied. He increased his flight speed, trying to use the wind resistance to force her off. It seemed to be working as Firefly was finding it difficult to maintain her hold. Then, after flying for a few minutes, Firefly was thrown off his back. She spiraled around in the air for a bit before regaining her balance. The two Pokémon resumed their stand-off. They were both breathing quite hard, the battle starting to take its toll on them.

"Man… what a workout," Indigo said.

"I know," Firefly said. "I feel like I've lost five pounds in the last three minutes." After taking a breather both Pokémon were ready to resume their battle.

"So, who's got the edge?" Firefly asked.

"Too close to tell," Indigo replied. "What say we get back to business and find out."

"Sounds good to me," Firefly replied. The two of them charged each other once again, determined to find out which of them was the better fighter.

* * *

The group looked on, a mix of anticipation and worry filling their minds. This battle between Firefly and Indigo had them all worried in one way or another. With every attack that was launched and every hit that landed they all flinched as if they were taking the blows themselves.

"Oh man! That had to hurt!" Rusty said.

"Did anyone know Firefly could to that?" Pearl asked.

"I bet Indigo wishes he did," Rubic said. While most of the group was watching the battle Tamra was focused on the monitor that showed the western entrance. It had been nearly ten minutes, meaning the shift change was to happen soon. While waiting she listened to the comments of the others as they watch Firefly and Indigo's battle.

"I hope they stay safe," she said to herself. Right then she saw four guards walk into the screen at the west entrance. A few words were said before the original four left, leaving the new four to guard the entrance.

"Okay, the shift change is done," Tamra said. "It'll be another few hours before another one is scheduled." With everything ready for the next phase she turned to the Pokémon.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

"Of course," Nancy replied. She, Emma, Sorcha, Pearl and Rusty stepped forward, ready to do their part.

"Don't strain yourself, Mom," Pockets said. Sorcha turned to her son and smiled.

"I'll be fine," she replied. The five Pokémon were ready to use their Sing attack, but at the last minute Rubic stopped them.

"Wait a minute! We forgot something!" she cried.

"What is it?!" Rusty asked.

"What going to keep us from falling asleep?" she asked. "I don't think Firefly made these amulets sleep-proof." That was something none of them had thought of, and if Rubic hadn't mentioned it when she did it would have been something they would have paid for.

"Well isn't this just great!" Rusty yelled. "We finally have a chance to escape and now it's all ruined thanks to a damn technicality!"

"Calm down, bro. There's got to be a way around this," Rubic said.

"There is," Emma said.

"Really? How?" Pearl asked. Rather than say the Blissey instead focused her energy and sent a green wave pulsing throughout the room. Seconds later the pulse faded.

"Was that Safeguard?" Farris asked.

"It was," she replied. "Now when we use Sing it won't put us to sleep."

"Good thinking," Nancy said.

"Alright, guys. Get ready to let them have it," Tamra said. Now protected from the effects of Sing the four Pokémon once again stood ready.

"We're ready," Pearl said. Tamra nodded and turned back to the monitors. She took a moment to set up the audio link to the room.

"Okay, it's all set," Tamra said. "Do your thing." The five of them then began singing. The others were amazed by how they all sounded, especially Farris.

"They really sound good," she said. "I'm really surprised at how good Rusty sounds."

"I told you he had a beautiful voice," Rubic said. As they continued to sing everyone else looked at the monitor to see if their plan would work. The guards didn't appear as though they heard the singing, nor did it seem like they were getting sleepy.

"It's not working," Pockets said. "They're not getting sleepy."

"Give it time," Rubic said. "Maybe it just takes a while before it starts to take effect."

"I hope you're right," Pockets said. The wait resumed with no sign that the singing was working. After a few minutes even Tamra was beginning to wonder if their plan would work.

"What's wrong? I thought for sure this would work," she said.

"You think you might have been wrong about how Sing works?" Rubic asked.

"Maybe," Tamra replied. A few more minutes passed and still there was no change in the guards. By now Tamra was ready to call it quits and try another plan. But just before she called off the Sing attack one of the guards brought a hand to his mouth and yawned. At the same time another one started swaying back and forth while a third was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"It's working! They're starting to fall asleep!" Tamra said. Despite exhaustion falling over them the five Pokémon continued to sing their hearts out. Slowly the effects of sleep overcame the guards. Then, one by one, they started to fall until all four of them were sleeping.

"Okay, they're sleeping," Tamra said. The Pokémon stopped their Sing attack, glad that the guards finally fell asleep. Sorcha reached into her pouch and took out a special inhaler that Tamra developed for her.

"Are you going to be okay, Mom?" Pockets asked.

"Yes… I'll be okay," she replied. She took a few breaths with the inhaler and put it back into her pouch.

"Alright. What's next?" Rusty asked.

"Well, with those guards sleeping the only thing we need to do now is disable the security cameras along the north entrance and we'll be in the clear," Tamra replied. Searching the control panel in front of her Tamra found the controls for the cameras and shut them down.

"Okay, that takes care of everything on our end," Tamra said. This was followed by a resounding cheer from the Pokémon.

"We'd better let Aqua and his group know," Pearl said.

"Not to mention Firefly and Indigo," Farris added. With the guards at the west entrance sleeping and the cameras along the north entrance disabled it was now time to move on to the final phase of their escape.

* * *

Firefly and Indigo's battle was starting to take its toll on their bodies. They were bruised and battered, but refused to give in. In a last ditch effort they both fired off a Fire Blast at each other, the two massive attacks meeting in the middle of the field and exploding. Both Fire types were sent rolling backwards, neither having enough strength to remain standing from the shockwaves. From the observation deck Giovanni watched with great interest at the two Pokémon tried to defeat one another.

"Excellent. At this rate one of them will be dead and the other will be too broken to put up any further resistance," he said. Down below Firefly and Indigo finally made it back to their feet after the last blast, though neither one looked to be in any condition to continue.

"Let's… take a moment… to heal up," Firefly suggested.

"Good… idea," Indigo replied. The two Pokémon paused their battle and took time to heal their wounds using Synthesis. Fortunately the top of the battlefield was open, revealing the sun through the shatter-proof glass ceiling.

"It appears as though they are getting ready for the next round," Giovanni said. "I wonder if they have enough left." Down below Firefly and Indigo had finished healing and were ready to resume their battle. But just before they did…

"_Firefly! Indigo! You guys read me?"_

"_Loud and clear, Rubic," _Firefly replied. _"What's the word?"_

"_As soon as you're ready the word is 'go'," _Rubic said. _"We've put the guards at the west entrance to sleep and the cameras along the north are shut-down. All we're waiting on is you two."_

"_That's great!" _Firefly said. _"Indigo and I will be done here shortly. Wait for our signal."_

"_Will do," _Rubic said. With everyone else ready Firefly and Indigo decided to end their battle. They walked to the center of the field and faced each other.

"I guess we won't find out who the stronger one is today," Firefly said.

"Guess not," Indigo replied. "It doesn't really matter. We'll have plenty of time to find out once we're free." While they were talking Giovanni was growing impatient with all the inactivity between the two of them.

"What's going on down there?" he said. He wasn't sure but it almost seemed as though they were talking about something, and if there was one thing he knew it was to never let potential enemies converse about anything for too long. He grabbed the microphone and spoke to them.

"I think you two have rested long enough," he said. "Now continue the battle!"

"You know what, Giovanni… I don't see that happening anytime soon," Firefly said.

"What are you talking about?!" he yelled.

"What she's trying to say is that we're not going to fight anymore and there's not a damn thing you can do about it," Indigo said. "Was that about right?"

"Dead-on," Firefly said. This did not set well with the boss of Team Rocket. But just as he was about to explode in anger he remembered his little trump card. He took out the remote once again.

"Well then, if you refuse to battle then you are of no use to me," he said. He pressed the button on the remote, causing the collars to send thousand of volts of electricity through Firefly and Indigo. They tried their best to endure the pain, but eventually it became too much. Their cries of pain echoed throughout the arena. After about one minute of torture the electricity stopped flowing. Both of them collapsed to the ground, a few sparks still dancing over their bodies.

"That was a warning," Giovanni said. "Now continue the battle or the next time I will kill you."

"Why don't… you come down here… and… kiss our asses," Firefly replied.

"Defiant until the end," Giovanni said. "Very well… DIE!" And with that he pressed the button again, sending the electricity flowing through them again. But this time he had no intention of stopping after a set amount of time. If they didn't want to fight anymore then he had no use for them. A sick smile formed on his face as he listened to the screams of Firefly and Indigo as the electricity flowed through them.

* * *

"No! Stop, damn you!" No matter how loudly Tamra yelled at the screen everyone knew it would do no good. There was no way they could stop Giovanni from electrocuting their friends.

"What the Hell is he trying to do?!" Rusty yelled. "Does he plan on killing them?!"

"That's exactly what he's doing!" Tamra replied. "They refused to battle anymore so he's going to kill them!"

"He can't do that!" Farris yelled. "We have to stop him!" Tamra hung her head.

"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do to stop him," she said. No one wanted to admit it, but Tamra was right. Unless they planned on storming the observation room where Giovanni was it was impossible for them to help their friends. With nothing they could do all the group could do was pray that Firefly and Indigo would be able to make it out of the battle alive. Rubic closed her eyes as she prayed, knowing there was only one person who could help them now.

"_I know you're still there. I know you can see what's going on," _she said. _"Please… you have to save them."_ She only hoped her prayers would be answered.

* * *

The pain Firefly and Indigo were trying to endure was great. Never before had they ever felt physical pain like they were now. They both knew Giovanni planned to kill them, but they had to endure it somehow. But that was easier said than done.

"I… I can't… b-breathe!" Firefly cried.

"Don't… give in!" Indigo said. "We… have to… get through this!" Despite that Indigo was finding it harder and harder with each passing second. The amount of electricity flowing through them was increasing steadily. Their bodies were slowly reaching their breaking point.

"I… I c-can't… g-give… in," Indigo said. Despite his determination his body couldn't take much more. His vision grew blurry as his body started to slip into unconsciousness. Out of the corner of her eye Firefly could see Indigo start to waver.

"S-Stay s-strong… Indigo!" she yelled. "W-We… c-can't… go down… now!" But now even she was starting to feel the effects. Unable to hold her weight her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. She knew this was the end for the two of them.

"_At least… t-the others… will… e-escape," _she said. _"Too bad… we won't… b-be there… with them…"_

"_If I have anything to do with it you will be…"_ Firefly wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or what, but the voice she just heard could only belong to one Pokémon.

"_I-Is that… you?"_ she asked.

"_Just leave everything to me…"_

* * *

Aqua and his group had been keeping updated on the battle through Hoshiko. All of them hoped Firefly and Indigo would get out of it okay.

"How are they doing?" Shadow asked.

"Giovanni's… he's trying to kill them!" Hoshiko replied.

"He's what?!" Mayim yelled.

"They refused to battle anymore and now he's trying to kill them!" she replied.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Ironside yelled. "And there's nothing we can do about it!" While everyone was shocked and disgusted but this Hoshiko kept monitoring the battle. During this she felt something, like another presence.

"_What's this?"_ she said. _"This presence… could it be?!"_

"What is it, Hoshiko?" Aqua asked. The Espeon smiled in response.

"I think they're going to be okay," she replied.

"How do you know?" Aqua asked.

"Let's just say they're about to get some help from an unknown source," Hoshiko replied.

* * *

Giovanni was taking sick pleasure in what he was doing. He knew he'd have to find two more Pokémon that had at least a bit of the potential they had, but in the end as long as he found the key to world domination he didn't care. And killing these two would send a clear message to the other Pokémon that no matter how hard they try there was no chance they'd ever leave there alive.

"You two could have just obeyed me. If you would have we wouldn't be going through this right now," he said. "Now, because of your rebellious actions, you will both die here and now!"

"_Not while I'm around!"_ Giovanni didn't hear the voice, but soon the remote in his hand began to give off sparks.

"What the?!" That was all he got out before the remote exploded in his hand. With the remote destroyed the collars around Firefly and Indigo's necks shorted out and fell off.

"No!" Giovanni yelled. Down below Firefly and Indigo were trying to recover from their ordeal.

"Are… you okay?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah…" Firefly said. "W-What about you."

"I am now," Indigo replied. "What do you think happened that made those collars fall off like that?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Firefly replied. Despite the collars no longer being operational Giovanni was determined to make the two of them suffer for their actions. He grabbed the microphone and was about to call his guards in to deal with them when the power to the observation room was suddenly cut off.

"What the Hell?! Who shut off the power?!" he yelled.

"We don't know!" one of the scientists replied.

"Well find out!" Giovanni yelled. The scientists frantically searched for the source of the power outage. What they didn't know was that they wouldn't find anything no matter how long they searched.

* * *

Tamra and the others let out a sigh of relief once they saw Firefly and Indigo were safe. With them now out of danger all that remained was for them to give the signal to go ahead with the final phase of the plan.

"Okay, everyone! Stay sharp!" Tamra said. While the others prepared to make the final break for freedom Rubic was lost in her own thoughts. A smile formed on her face and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she sent out a message to the mysterious presence that had been helping them.

"_Thank you… my dear friend…"_

* * *

Firefly and Indigo had fully recovered after a few minutes. Now that their battle was over it was time to get out of there.

"Alright. It's time to go," Firefly said.

"But which way?" Indigo asked. Then, as if on cue, the door leading back to their enclosure opened.

"_This way! Hurry!"_ the voice said. This time Indigo heard the voice as well.

"Who was that?' he asked.

"I'll tell you later! Right now we have get moving!" Firefly replied. Indigo agreed that it was something he could ask her later. The two Fire types ran towards the door. Indigo ran through, but Firefly paused for a bit. She turned back towards the battlefield and smiled.

"_Looks like you were there for us when we needed you," _she said. _"Thank you… Stickers."_ Then, a ghostly image of Stickers appeared next to her.

"_You're welcome, Firefly," _she said. _"Even though I'm dead I still wish to help you and the others in anyway I can. I care too much to just stand by and watch you suffer."_

"_I know," _Firefly replied.

"_Remember, whenever I see or sense that danger is approaching I'll always be there to help in anyway I can," _Stickers said.

"_I know, and thank you for watching over us,"_ Firefly said.

"_You're welcome," _Stickers said. _"And tell the little ones that I'll always be watching over them."_

"_I will," _Firefly said. With that said the image of Stickers faded away. With no reason to stay there Firefly ran to catch up with Indigo. She found him waiting on the other side of the corridor.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Let's go!" Firefly replied. As they ran Firefly sent out the signal.

"_Look alive! We're busting out of here!"_

* * *

The time had finally arrived. After weeks of careful planning, and after an assist from Stickers the escape plan is now underway. Will things continue to go smoothly for Firefly and the gang? Or will Giovanni stop them in their tracks? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	17. Race for Freedom

**Chapter 17: Race for Freedom**

"_Look alive! We're busting out of here!"_ Once the rest of the gang heard that statement they knew it was time to get moving.

"You heard the lady! Time to blow this popsicle stand!" Rusty said. With a resounding cheer from the rest of the group everyone ran out of the security room on their way to their designated exit.

"Hey! Did anyone think of the possibility of Giovanni sending some guards after us?!" Pearl asked. "I mean, he has to know we've escaped by now!"

"Don't worry!" Tamra replied. "I took care of that before we left! It'll take him quite a bit of time to get some guards after us!"

* * *

"Get those lights back on!"

"We're trying!"

"Well try harder!" The scene inside the now darkened observation deck was nothing short of chaotic. Scientists fumbled around in the dark trying to restore the power they had lost. During this Giovanni was silently fuming. Not only had the two most powerful Pokémon there rebelled against him but now there was no way to find out what happened to them after the power outage.

"Have you contacted security yet?!"

"We can't! Someone disabled all communications!"

"Damnit! Can anything else go wrong?!" With each second that passed Giovanni grew more and more agitated. His carefully crafted plans were crumbling right in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"What do we do now?!"

"Get communications back up!" While the scientists continued to try to gain control of the situation Giovanni was lost in his own thoughts.

"_They planned this," _he said. _"Those damn Pokémon had this all planned from the start."_

* * *

"It's happening! It's really happening!" Firefly said. She and Indigo had left the enclosure and were now running through the halls to meet up with their friends.

"I know, but don't get too excited yet!" Indigo said. "We're still not completely out of this yet!"

"I know, but nothing's going to stop us! I can feel it" Firefly replied.

"Well I'll trust your feelings any day of the week!" Indigo replied. The two of them kept running, meeting no resistance. They soon came upon a T-intersection, one way heading left and the other heading right.

"Looks like this is where we part ways," Firefly said.

"Only temporarily," Indigo said. "We'll be reunited on the outside." The two of them smiled but their moment was cut short by the sound of footsteps. Soon after that six armed Rocket guards appeared behind them.

"There they are!" one of them said.

"Alert the Boss!" another said. One of the other guards, obviously the group leader, took out a small communicator.

"Sir! We've found 01 and 02! Awaiting your instructions!"

* * *

After working for nearly 10 straight minutes communications were finally brought back online.

"Sir! We've got communications back up!" one of the scientists said.

"It's about damn time!" Giovanni replied. "Now get a search team out looking for those Pokémon!"

"Yes sir!" the scientists said.

"Sir! We've found 01 and 02! Awaiting your instructions!" Upon hearing the transmission Giovanni got up and approached the communications panel.

"Where are you?!" he asked.

"We're in Quadrant 7!" the guard replied. "What are your orders sir?"

"I want them captured alive!" Giovanni replied.

"Understood!" the guard replied. Giovanni ended communication and awaited the re-capture of Firefly and Indigo.

"You two shall NOT escape me!" he yelled.

* * *

The lead guard put away his communicator and turned his attention back to Firefly and Indigo.

"We have our orders!" he said. "We are to take these two back alive!" He then lead the other guards towards Firefly and Indigo. The two Fire types looked at them.

"Take us back alive, huh? Well there's no way we're going to let that happen," Indigo said.

"You got that right," Firefly added.

"I don't recall giving you two a choice in the matter," the guard said. "Now you can either come quietly or we can do this the hard way. Your choice."

"In that case…" Indigo said.

"We choose option three!" Firefly added. Before the guards could react Firefly and Indigo fired off a pair of Fire Blast attacks, creating a wall of fire that separated them from the guards.

"Son-of-a… find a way to put that fire out!" the leader said.

"Good luck with that!" Firefly said. "By the time you do we'll be long gone!"

"Speaking of which I think it's time we made our exit," Indigo said.

"Okay," Firefly said. "See you on the outside."

"I'll be waiting with open paws," Indigo replied. With those final words the two of them went their separate ways, Firefly towards the western entrance and Indigo towards the northern entrance.

"Damn!" the lead guard yelled. Giovanni wasn't going to like this.

* * *

It had been a few minutes since Giovanni gave the order to bring Firefly and Indigo in alive. He was waiting, although not very patiently, for any word on their recapture.

"Sir…" Giovanni picked up the communicator.

"Did you get them?" he asked.

"No. We were unable to recapture them," the guard reported. This did not please Giovanni one bit.

"Where are they now?!" he asked, anger clear in his voice.

"01 appears to be heading towards the western entrance and 02 is heading for the northern entrance," the guard replied. Giovanni didn't say anything. Instead he slammed the communicator down and stormed out of the room.

"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself!" he said while heading toward Quadrant 7 to deal with Firefly and Indigo personally.

* * *

With Aqua leading the way the group heading for the northern entrance was quickly approaching their destination. Tamra had already told them where to go, making navigating the hallways of the base very easy.

"Alright, gang! We should be there soon!" Aqua said.

"Hey! Some of the Pokémon got loose!" The group stopped, a handful of guards blocking their path.

"Shit! They have us cut off!" Shadow yelled.

"I'll take care of them!" Aqua said. The Water type Charizard took a deep breath and launched a massive Hydro Pump at the guards. The guards were blown back.

"That should do it!" Aqua said. But just as their luck would have it one of the guards was only slightly stunned. He got up and took out a gun, aiming at Aqua.

"You'll have to hit me harder than that if you want to stop me," he said. Aqua didn't move, the threat of either him or one of the others being shot it he did weighing heavily on his mind. But before anyone could make a more an orange blur sped past them and struck the Rocket guard, slamming him into the wall behind him.

"Looks like I wasn't too late after all," Indigo said as he landed.

"You made it!" Mayim cheered.

"Where's Firefly?! Is she alright?!" Hoshiko asked.

"She's fine," Indigo said. "She's on her way towards the other group right now."

"In that case we need to get moving ourselves," Aqua said. The group ran past the fallen Rockets and continued on their way towards the northern entrance. But just as they passed a few of the guards started to stir.

"Looks like they're getting up," Ironside said.

"Not for long," Shadow said. He went back and touched his tail to one of the puddles that had formed due to Aqua's Hydro Pump. A wicked smile appeared on his face as he prepared his next move.

"Nighty-night, bozos," he said before unleashing a Thunder attack. The powerful attack jumped from one puddle to the next until it struck the one the guards were all standing in. They screamed as their bodies were flooded by thousands of volts of electricity. After a few second of excruciating pain Shadow ended his attack and let the guards fall to the ground.

"Don't bother getting up. We'll show ourselves to the door," he said before running off to catch up with the others.

* * *

While Indigo lead his group towards the northern entrance Tamra was doing the same with her group, leading them towards the western entrance. They had to travel at a bit slower pace due to Sorcha's condition, but they were still making good time.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Pockets asked as he rode in his mother's pouch.

"I'm… alright," she replied.

"Just hang in there a bit longer, guys! It shouldn't be that much longer before we're out of here!" Tamra said.

"The sooner the better!" Rusty replied. The group kept running, each step bringing them closer to freedom. But as they ran a sudden commotion from behind caught their attention.

"We've got company!" Emma said. A group of five armed guards was chasing them.

"We don't have time for this!" Nancy said. "Should we use Sing on them?!"

"I've got a better idea!" Pearl replied. She came to a sudden stop and faced the approaching guards.

"What are you doing?!" Rusty asked.

"Putting these guys on ice!" the Smoochum replied. She took a deep breath and fired off a Blizzard attack, freezing the hallway behind them. The guards weren't prepared for this and started slipping and falling on the ice.

"Oh man! This is worse than when she started taking all the ice!" one of the guards yelled. Meanwhile Pearl was laughing as she skated skillfully around the still slipping guards.

"I can't believe you guys 'slipped up' on this one," she taunted, easily skating out of the way of the guards' outstretched hands as they tried to grab her.

"You guys sure have 'lost your grip," she taunted once again. The, as if to add more insult to injury, she built up speed and jumped into the air, spinning around a few times before landing gracefully into Rusty's arms.

"Nice moves," he said.

"Nice catch," Pearl replied. With the guards chasing them taken care of Rusty and Pearl ran off to catch up with the rest of the group. It didn't take them long to catch up.

"Where were you two?" Farris asked.

"Just taking care of a few things," Pearl replied. Satisfied with the answer Farris dropped the subject. Shortly after that Tamra spotted the final corner they needed to turn.

"Okay, guys! After we turn this corner it's a straight shot for the entrance!" she said.

"Good thing we put those guards to sleep earlier, huh!" Pearl said. The group raced around the corner, but the sight that met them caused them to stop dead in their tracks.

"What the?!" Rusty yelled.

"I think it's time to put this little rebellion on hold… permanently!" Giovanni said. He, along with all the guards they put to sleep earlier, were blocking the hallway.

"But… we put them to sleep!" Pearl yelled. "How did they wake up?!"

"It helps when you know how to deal with certain attack-induced states," Giovanni replied, holding a spray bottle of Awakening. He then turned his attention to the only human among the group.

"Tamra… I'm disappointed in you," he said. "I thought you of all people would be the one I could trust. I thought you were loyal."

"I am," Tamra replied, hate filling her voice. "I'm loyal to these Pokémon and the friendships I've formed with them, not to you."

"That's too bad," Giovanni said. "I really could have used someone like you within Team Rocket."

"My heart is breaking," Tamra said.

"And soon it shall not be beating," he said. With that the guards all took out handguns and aimed them at the group. Tamra's eyes grew wide.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to end you tenure here with us," Giovanni said. Tamra took a step back, preparing to run when they started firing. But then the wall next to Giovanni and the guards exploded in a fiery blast, knocking all of them to the ground.

"Request… DENIED!"

"Firefly! You made it!" Rubic cheered.

"What? You really thought I'd miss this?" she replied. "Come on. I think It's time we put this place behind us." One by one the group ran past Giovanni and the downed guards. Tamra was the last to go, but as she walked by Giovanni she paused and glared down at him. She then grabbed her Team Rocket ID card and threw it down at his face.

"In case you didn't get the message… I QUIT!" she yelled. Satisfied with her actions Tamra went to join the others. But just before she got too far Giovanni reached out and grabbed her foot.

"No one… leaves here… unless I let them!" he said.

"Let me go!" Tamra yelled while trying to pull her foot free. Her outburst caused Firefly to look back. She saw that Giovanni had her and immediately ran to her aid.

"Get you hands off her!" she yelled. She bit down on his hand, her teeth cutting into his skin. Giovanni immediately let Tamra go. Now free Tamra ran over to the rest of the group.

"Are you alright?" Sorcha asked.

"I'm fine," Tamra replied. Her eyes, as well as the eyes of everyone else, were on Firefly and Giovanni. The heartless tyrant was just getting to his feet, still nursing his injured hand. He glared down at Firefly.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" he said. "I've given you power beyond anything any Pokémon has ever dreamed of… and this is how you repay me? By rebelling against me and trying to escape."

"Don't give me that Tauros-shit!" Firefly yelled. "You never gave a damn about us or any of the other Pokémon you've killed!"

"But you are different from them," he said. "You are a very special Pokémon that can do what all those others could not. Your well-being meant more to me than that of all the others. Surely that alone is worth something."

"Are you full of it or something?!" Rusty yelled. "You take us from our homes, make our lives a living Hell and expect us to thank you for it?!" While Rusty ranted about Giovanni's ludicrous demand Firefly was silent, her eyes never leaving the evil tyrant. Finally, she came to a decision.

"So… you want us to show you some gratitude," she said. Everyone looked at her like she had just lost it.

"Is that right, Giovanni?" she asked. Giovanni smirked, believing he had won.

"Alright," Firefly said. "I'll show you some gratitude." Giovanni's smirk soon vanished and was replaced with a look of fear as Firefly approached him, he wings surrounded by small streams of fire.

"I'll show you how grateful I am for everything you've done!" she yelled. Then, with one flap of her wings, she sent a volley of flaming feathers at Giovanni. He put his arms up to shield himself, but the flames still burned.

"That was for tearing us away from our families!" Firefly yelled. Then, before Giovanni could lower his arms Firefly struck him in his stomach with a Quick Attack. Giovanni doubled over, only to get hit with a rising Iron Tail to the face.

"That was for making our lives a living Hell for years!" Firefly yelled. Giovanni held his face, blood pouring from a wound on his forehead. Seconds later he opened his eyes and looked at Firefly, only to see her powering up a fire attack. He once again brought his arms in front of him just in time to partially block Firefly's Fire Blast. The attack knocked him back to the ground.

"That was for all of our friends that died because of you!" Firefly yelled. She then stood over him, paw raised in the air. Moments later it started to glow white. It then changed shape, becoming blade-like. Giovanni looked up at Firefly's blade-like paw, fear clear in his eyes.

"And this is just because I hate you," she said. She then slashed him with her paw, cutting a large gash across his left eye. Giovanni screamed as blood poured from the fresh wound.

"Ah! My eye!" he screamed. Then, for good measure, Firefly gave him one last Iron Tail to the head, knocking him unconscious.

"You don't think that was a bit excessive?" Farris asked.

"Who's going to care?" Firefly replied.

"Not me," Rusty said. "If anything I say he had this coming for a long time."

"We can discuss whether Giovanni deserved this or not later," Tamra said. "Right now we have to get out of here."

"How much further?" Firefly asked.

"Not far. I'd say from here we'll be there in about two minutes.," Tamra replied.

"Then let's get moving!" Firefly said. With the immediate danger gone the group continued on their way. Before leaving Firefly glanced once more back at Giovanni.

"_Finally… it's done," _she said to herself before continuing on with the others.

* * *

Indigo and his group encountered no further resistance on their way to the northern entrance. But they now found themselves faced with a new problem. The entrance was locked and none of them knew how to get it open.

"You have got to be kidding me," Shadow said. "After all that work we still can't get out of here!" Indigo walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times.

"Looks to be a steel door… five, maybe six inches thick," he said. After he said this Ironside approached the door.

"Five or six inches, huh. Doesn't sound like anything a good explosion could take out,": he said.

"But where are we going to find explosives?" Mayim asked. Ironside looked back and smiled.

"You forget… I'm a Ditto." With that he transformed into a Steel-type Electrode. Seconds after that sparks started shooting from his body.

"You guys better take cover!" he yelled. All the other Pokémon backed off. As an extra precaution Hoshiko used her Psychic powers to create a barrier between them and Ironside.

"Detonation in 3... 2... 1..."

* * *

Firefly's group soon found themselves standing in front of a similar steel door. Fortunately for them Tamra was there to open it for them.

"How's it going?" Firefly asked.

"Almost… got it," Tamra replied. "There!" A loud beeping sound indicated that Tamra had successfully opened the door. It slid open, revealing the outside world.

"Let's go!" Firefly yelled. The rest wasted no time running through the open door.

"Where are the others?!" Farris asked. Her question was answered with a loud explosion. A cloud of smoke and dust billowed in from the direction of the other entrance. Moments later Indigo and the rest of the Pokémon came running out of the cloud.

"Indigo! Over here!" Firefly yelled. Hearing her voice he ran in her direction, glad to see she was safe.

"Firefly! You're okay!" Indigo replied.

"I'm glad to see you're safe as well," Firefly said.

"Let's save the reunion for when we're safely out of here," Aqua said.

"Agreed," Farris added.

"Quick! This way!" Tamra said. Now reunited the group followed her as she made a break for the main gate. As they ran the base's security alarm went off, alerting everyone to what was going on.

"They're a little late on that!" Pockets said.

"But not on that!" Rubic said. She pointed ahead of them. The main gate was starting to close, and there was no way they could all get through before it shut.

"No! We're too close to fail now!" Indigo yelled.

"We're not failing!" Ironside yelled. He took the form of a Jolteon and sped to the front of the group. Once in front he continued on to the main gate. Once he arrived he changed forms into a Groudon and, using his massive claws, held the gates open.

"Hurry up! I don't know how long I can hold it open!" he said.

"Nice move, Ironside!" Firefly said. "Okay, gang! Let's pick up the pace!" The others quickened their pace. Freedom was so close they could taste it. That alone was enough to make them run faster than they ever had before. As quickly as they could everyone ran through the gate. Once the last Pokémon was through Firefly called back to Ironside.

"That's all of them! You can let the gate go now!" she yelled. He turned and nodded to her before jumping back, letting the door close behind him. Completely exhausted from his transformations he changed back into a Ditto, flying at least ten feet through the air. Firefly flew up to him and caught him on her back.

"It's okay. I've got you," she said.

"Thanks," Ironside said. "I think… I may have overdone it… a bit."

"That doesn't matter now," Firefly said. "All that matters is that we're free… we're finally free." With that she flew in the direction the rest of their friends had fled in.

* * *

The large group of Pokémon had stopped in a clearing far away from the Team Rocket base. Everyone was in a state of shock, not believing what they had just done.

"D-Did we… really just…"

"Is this a dream? Are we really…" None of them wanted to say that word, fearing that this was nothing more than a dream. Finally, Rusty spoke up.

"This isn't a dream… this is real! We did it! We really did it!" he yelled.

"We're free! We're finally free!" Pearl added. Everyone else erupted into a loud cheer. After years of torment, torture and living in constant fear of Giovanni and Team Rocket they were finally free. Everyone was dancing around, the realization that they were free just setting in.

"I didn't think I'd ever live to see this day!" Aqua said.

"What are you talking about? There was no way we were going to let you die before we got out of that hellhole!" Rusty said. Indigo was looking around, seeing how happy everyone else was. Then, without warning, he was tackled to the ground.

"We did it, Indigo! We really did it!" Firefly cried, her paws around his neck in a hug. Indigo was surprised at first but he soon returned her hug.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Indigo," Firefly said.

"You were just as important in this as I was," Indigo replied. The two Pokémon stood back up, huge smiles on their faces.

"F-Firefly! Come quick!" Rubic called.

"What is it?!" Firefly asked.

"It's the eggs! Something's happening!" Rubic replied. Fearing the worst Firefly ran towards the sound of Rubic's voice, Indigo right behind her. When they arrived they saw all three eggs on the ground, each one glowing brightly.

"What happening to them?" Rubic asked.

"I think… I think they're getting ready to…" Before Firefly could finish a few cracks started forming on the eggs. Everyone gasped, realizing what this meant.

"They're hatching," Firefly whispered. Indigo took a few steps closer to the eggs, wanting to witness the birth of three new lives. Unknown to them, however, everyone else backed off, leaving those two as the only ones near the eggs. After a few tense moments the eggshells burst open, revealing the three baby Pokémon that had been growing inside of them. The first was a Charmander, a small orange lizard with a flame on his tail. The second was a Chikorita, a small green dinosaur with a leaf on her head. The final one was a Mudkip, a blue mudfish with orange gills and a large fin on his head. Indigo looked on in amazement while Firefly had a few tears in her eyes.

"They… they look just like… their parents," she said. The three baby Pokémon slowly opened their eyes and looked around at their surroundings. Then, they saw Firefly and Indigo.

"… Mommy?" the Chikorita asked. The other two looked at her, waiting for her to reply. Hearing the Chikorita call her Mommy filled Firefly with overwhelming joy. With a few tears falling from her eyes she nodded.

"Yes… I'm your Mommy," she said. Almost immediately the faces on the three young Pokémon were filled with joy as they swarmed her.

"Mommy!" they all cried. Firefly folded her wings around them in a motherly hug, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"My babies! My… beautiful babies," she said. Indigo stood back and watched the heartwarming scene in front of him. Seeing Firefly this happy was very comforting to him. Then, Firefly looked up at him.

"Well, what are you standing there for?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"These children need a Daddy," she said. Upon hearing that the Mudkip looked over at Indigo.

"Daddy!" he cried before running over to Indigo. Indigo didn't know what to do at first, but one look at Firefly's smiling face gave him the answer he needed. He pet the young Mudkip on his head.

"That's right. Daddy's here for you," he said. Firefly then lead the Charmander and Chikorita over to Indigo and the Mudkip. The three young Pokémon huddled around their parents, smiles on their faces.

"Looks like we've just become parents," Firefly said.

"I think you'll make a great mother," Indigo said.

"And I can't think of anyone I'd rather have as their father," Firefly replied. While they enjoyed their new family everyone else was standing back watching, nothing but joy in their hearts.

"Bringing new life into the world is always an enjoyable experience," Nancy said.

"It is," Emma said. "They may have been the offspring of her friends, but she is their mother now." Elsewhere Rusty and Pearl were together watching the scene. Then, Rusty hear a few sniffs from Pearl. He looked and saw that Pearl's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Are you crying?" he asked. Pearl wiped her tears away before and looked at him.

"What? Family moments always get me emotional," she replied. While this was going on Firefly and Indigo were nuzzling the newborn Pokémon. During this one thought went through Firefly's mind.

"_Flaretooth… Ivy… Brine… I hope you're watching. Your children have been born into this world."_

* * *

It had been nearly half an hour since everyone had escaped from team Rocket. Tamra was finishing up a precautionary check-up on the newborns. Despite not even being an hour old yet they were surprisingly very cooperative with her.

"There you go," Tamra said, just finishing up with the Mudkip's examination. The Mudkip thanked her and went to join his siblings next to Firefly and Indigo.

"You'll be happy to know that they're all in good health," she said.

"That's good to hear," Firefly said. She then nuzzled the Mudkip, getting a few giggles out of him.

"That tickles, Mommy," he said.

"Does it, Tsunami?" she asked.

"Tsunami? You mean you already gave them names?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah," Firefly replied. "I hope you aren't too upset I didn't talk it over with you before deciding on names."

"Of course not," Indigo replied. "So, what names did you decide on?"

"Well, you already know the Mudkip's name is Tsunami," Firefly said. "The Charmander's name is Kaiser and I named the Chikorita Summer. So, what do you think?"

"I think those names are perfect," Indigo said. The two new parents smiled as they watched their children play with each other. But alas, all good things must come to an end.

"Not to interrupt anything, but where do we go from here?" one of the other Pokémon asked.

"There's no way we can stay here," Farris said. "Team Rocket will find us for sure."

"But where will we go?" Shadow asked.

"Does it really matter? As long as it's far from here I don't care," Aqua said. All the other Pokémon agreed with him.

"You hear that? Wherever you go we will follow," Aqua said.

"You two are our leaders now," Hoshiko added. "Whatever you decided to do we shall be behind you all the way."

"Us? Leaders?" Firefly asked. In truth neither one of them had ever entertained the thought of being leaders of the group.

"We appreciate the gesture, but we never said anything about leading anyone," Indigo said.

"It's not that we don't want to. It's just that… we didn't think you'd still want to follow us after we escaped," Firefly said. Rusty walked up to her and placed a paw on her back.

"We stuck with you this long. I'd say we're in it for the long haul," he said. Firefly looked around at the others. They all had smiles on their faces, indicating that Rusty was speaking for all of them.

"Thank you, everyone," Firefly said. "I promise we'll do our best to lead everyone to a safe place where Team Rocket shall never find us again."

"That sounds great," Mayim said. "So what's our first move?"

"Well, the first thing we need to do is get out of these mountains," Firefly said. "Who knows when Giovanni will send a search team out to locate us."

"Good idea," Aqua said.

"Where will you go, Tamra?" Indigo asked.

"I've heard of a place in the Kanto region where Team Rocket won't dare go," she replied. "It's called the Indigo Plateau. I hear that's where the Pokémon League HQ is located."

"Team Rocket wouldn't dare attack that place," Indigo said. "Giovanni's not stupid enough to try and take on the Pokémon League."

"So I take it you and your Pokémon will be heading there," Firefly said.

"It'll take a while to get there on foot, but we'll get there," Tamra said.

"I wish you luck," Firefly said.

"You too," Tamra replied. Everyone got prepared to leave. Off to the side Pockets and Rubic were finding it hard to say goodbye.

"I don't want you to go," Rubic said.

"I don't want to go either," Pockets said. He brought his paw to her face and wiped away a few tears that were starting to fall.

"Don't cry. I can't stand to see you unhappy," he said.

"I can't help it," Rubic replied, more tears starting to fall. "I'm saying goodbye to one of my best friends. I can't help but feel sad." Pockets looked at the small Igglybuff in front of him. It broke his heart to see her so sad. Deep down he'd do anything to put a smile on her face, but right now he didn't know what that 'anything' would be.

"Pockets! We have to get going!" Sorcha called.

"Well… I guess this is it," Rubic said. Her voice held nothing but sadness and her eyes were filled with pain. Right then Pockets knew what he had to do. He walked over to his mother and prepared to do the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

"Mom… I want to stay with Firefly and her group," he said. Rubic gasped when she heard what he said. Everyone looked at what was happening.

"Are you certain of this?" Sorcha asked. "I know you care for them all, but what will you do on your own? Who will be there to protect you?"

"Mom… I'm stronger than you think," he said. "I've won my own battles and survived many a dire time. I know I can survive on my own. If you let me I know I can." As Sorcha listened to her son she knew that his time had come. Without her even knowing it Pockets had grown into a strong young Pokémon. He brought him into a hug, tears forming in her eyes.

"If that is what you really want then so be it," she said. "I know you're strong enough to live on your own without me."

"Oh Mom," Pockets said.

"You have my blessings. All I ask is that you be happy with your decision," she said.

"I will, Mom," he said. "And I promise to make you proud of me one day."

"I'm already proud of you, my son," she said. "I'm already proud of you." The two reluctantly broke their hug. Sorcha went to join Tamra and her Pokémon while Pockets went to join Firefly's group.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rubic asked.

"Yes," Pockets said. "My mom understands and supports what I'm doing." He looked back at his mother. She was smiling at him. He returned her smile.

"_I'll always remember you, Mom," _he said.

"_Take care of yourself, my son… and take care of her as well," _she said.

"Okay, everyone! Let's get going!" Firefly said. "Take care of yourselves!

"You too!" Tamra said. With that the two groups parted ways. As they left four beings watched them. A Charizard, a Meganium, a Swampert and a lavender-colored Lickitung, all with smiles on their faces, watched as their friends and family left the clearing.

"_They finally made it," _Stickers said.

"_Yes, and our children were brought into the world outside of Team Rocket's influence," _Flaretooth said.

"_I knew Firefly would honor our vow," _Ivy said. _And it looks like she picked up a handsome mate along the way."_

"_She'll be a perfect mother to them, just like Indigo will be a perfect father," _Brine said. Once the group had vanished from view the four of them faded away, returning to their place in the Afterlife. In the end lives were changed that day. Those that had been living under the threat of Team Rocket now had a brighter future to look forward to…

Because finally… they were free.

* * *

It's finally done. After years of living in fear, after weeks of careful planning, and after all the chaos that had just ensued Firefly and the others are finally free. Now that they are finally on the outside what's next for them? Where will they go? And how long until Giovanni begins searching for them? Find out inj the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	18. First Taste of Freedom

**Chapter 18: First Taste of Freedom**

The climate in the mountains of the Ichis region could be described in one word… extreme. When the wind blew it got so cold that only Ice type Pokémon could stand to be outside. On top of that the air was incredibly thin at some places, making it very difficult to breath.

To Firefly and the recently freed Pokémon the weather couldn't have been more perfect.

"Man, it's freezing out here!" Mayim said.

"I know, but this is real!" Rusty said. "This isn't any of that simulated crap Giovanni gave us! This is the real thing!"

"And believe me there's nothing better than the real thing," Pearl said.

"Amen to that," Shadow said. "This is something I've been hoping for ever since I was first captured."

"We've all been hoping for this," Hoshiko said. Elsewhere in the group Rubic and Pockets were talking about other things.

"You know, I always imagined enjoying this freedom with Stickers," Pockets said.

"I know," Rubic said. "I still remember the first time I met her…"

* * *

_After a lengthy argument with her brother Rusty over something she couldn't even remember now a ticked off Rubic was wandering the halls with no destination in mind. Along the way she got lost and began mentally cursing herself. She tried retracing her steps, but no matter how hard she tried she found she couldn't and soon became completely lost. She began to cry, punching the wall in front of her out of anger. She didn't see any of the usual scientists or guards around so she couldn't use one of them to get back to where she belonged. Rubic began to bawl pitifully, tears streaming out of her reddened eyes._

"_Hey there, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" a soft, soothing voice asked. "Cheer up, little one." Hiccupping Rubic wiped her eyes and looked around to see where the voice came from._

"_W-Who…"_

"_I'm right here. Look to your left." The Igglybuff did so and her eyes settled on a female Lickitung, one without the long tongue her species was known for. The Lickitung had lavender fur and what looked like eight to ten spikes jutting out of her back. Rubic stood up and took a few steps back from her._

"_Oh come now. I don't bite," the Lickitung said while smiling. Somehow her smile and the sound of her voice was very soothing to Rubic._

"_W-Who are you?" she asked, wiping away the last few tears from her eyes._

"_My name is Stickers," she replied. "My, you're pretty. Is there a name that you go by?"_

"_R-Rubic," the Igglybuff replied._

"_Rubic. That's a lovely name," Stickers replied._

"_Thank you. I like your name as well," Rubic said. She then started glancing around nervously._

"_Is something wrong?" Stickers asked._

"_I must admit I didn't come her purposely," Rubic said. "I'm actually lost and unable to find my way back to where my brother and I live."_

"_Oh. I might be able to help you there," Stickers said. "I know these halls like the back of my paw. Let me help you find your way back."_

"_You'd do that?" Rubic asked, looking up at the lavender-colored Lickitung. Stickers simply smiled and nodded._

"_Okay," Rubic said. "Thank you, Stickers."_

"_You are welcome, little one," Stickers replied. "You know, I think this could be the beginning of a glorious friendship." With that the two Pokémon walked off with Rubic telling her new friend Stickers all about the things she had been through._

* * *

"And that's how Stickers and I first met," Rubic said.

"Wow," Pockets replied. "Did you ever remember what you and your brother were arguing about?" Rubic brought a paw to her chin as she began to think back.

"Now that you mention it no," she said. "I guess in the end it didn't matter."

"Yeah," Pockets said. "You know, the way you first met Stickers is similar to how I first met her…"

* * *

_A very young Pockets was walking around. His mother had finally let him explore on his own. He wasn't sure where to look first so he just wandered at his own pace. He was daydreaming about making new friends and seeing new places when…_

"_Oomph!" He squeaked in surprise for he had accidentally crashed into someone mid-thought._

"_Watch where you're going, weakling!" someone shouted. "Oh, it you, Pockets, and all alone too." Pockets looked up and saw he had run into Stonehenge. The stone-plated Linoone stood on his hind legs and sneered down at Pockets._

"_What happened? Your mom finally got tired of your whining and abandoned you?" he taunted._

"_N-No," Pockets replied. "She just said I'm old enough to explore on my own and…"_

"_Hah! More like she's sick of your shining!" Stonehenge said, interrupting the Kankid. "If you ask me I don't know why Giovanni keeps the two of you alive. Your mother is a worthless Pokémon, a waste of space. I often wonder why she doesn't just drop dead with her health problems. Mew knows she should."_

"_T-Take that back! My mother isn't worthless!" the Kankid replied, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes._

"_Aw, is the baby gonna cry?" Stonehenge taunted, enjoying every bit of torment he was causing. "Does the baby want his bottle? Why don't you run back and cry to your mommy."_

"_I'm not a baby!" Pockets yelled. He punched Stonehenge in his stomach with all his might, but the Linoone didn't even respond to his attack. Stonehenge simply snorted and laughed._

"_You are the weakest Pokémon ever!" he said. "A Magikarp could defeat you! You're not even worth my time! Now step aside!"_

"_N-Not until you apologize!" Pockets declared. The Linoone broke out in a mocking laugh._

"_Yeah right! Like I'd do that!" he said. "Everything I said is true! Learn to accept it, you sniveling crybaby!" Stonehenge pushed Pockets to the side and walked by. Before he passed him he swung his tail at the kit, knocking him to the ground._

"_Crybaby." That was the final thing he said before walking off. Pockets sat there, tears gushing from his eyes. The soft thud of footsteps soon caught his attention. He feared that it was Stonehenge coming back to hurt him, but when he looked up he saw a lavender-furred Lickitung with spikes all up and down her spine looking at him with concern._

"_W-Who are you?" he asked. The Lickitung didn't respond, instead moving closer to him. When she reached out with a paw he flinched. But he soon realized that she wasn't going to hit him. She was just offering a paw._

"_Thank you," he whispered as she helped him up. "I'm Pockets. Who are you?"_

"_I'm Stickers," the Lickitung replied, smiling warmly while gazing down at him. "I heard some of the mean things Stonehenge said. You should know it's not true at all." When she spoke he could see she had a smaller and a much, much shorter tongue than the average Lickitung. Wiping his tears Pockets shook his head._

"_No, he's right," he replied. "I was too weak to stand up to him."_

"_Pockets, little Pockets, you are wrong," Stickers said as she picked the Kankid up and cradled him in her arms. "Stone is a bully and you're not old enough to defend yourself. I detest the thought of someone as big and mean as him picking on another, let alone one as young and sensitive as you."_

"_Exactly," Pockets said. "If I was a bit bigger and stronger then I would…"_

"_No," Stickers said sternly. "You should not let others make you angry. Violence begets violence. Now, how about I take you to my den where we can talk." Pockets nodded and sniffed._

"_O-Okay," he replied. "Stickers?"_

"_Yes, Pockets?" she replied._

"_Thank you," he said._

"_You are very welcome, little one," she said and smiled._

* * *

"And that's how it all got started," Pockets said. "I remember going back to her den and talking for hours."

"That was Stickers for you," Rubic said. "No matter what she was always there for young Pokémon like us."

"Yeah," Pockets said. "I just… I can't believe she's gone." As he spoke tears began forming in his eyes. Rubic noticed and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"Hey, I know it hurts but we have to be strong," she said. "She wouldn't want us to shed tears of sadness over her death." After hearing what she said Pockets wiped his tears away.

"Yeah, you're right," he said.

"Besides, we've got to take on her role now," Rubic said. "Just like she was there for us we've got to be there for the next generation of young Pokémon." As she spoke she looked towards the front of the group where Firefly and Indigo were walking while keeping an eye on their three children. Pockets followed her gaze and smiled once he saw who she was looking at.

"You're right," he said. "So, shall we get an early start on that?"

"lets," Rubic replied. She and Pockets went to the front of the group and started walking side-by-side with Firefly and Indigo.

"Don't go too far ahead, children," Firefly called.

"We won't," Kaiser replied. Though they had hatched a few days ago each of the three young Pokémon had already developed their own unique personalities. Kaiser, the Charmander, showed uncanny bravery for one so young. Through the games he and his siblings would play it was established that, should any real danger befall them he would be willing to face it head-on if it meant protecting his brother and sister. Tsunami, the Mudkip, was very adventurous. He loved to explore and would take every chance he could get to go peek inside of any cave the group would happen to be passing by. Of course either Indigo or Firefly would be with him to make sure he didn't get into any serious trouble. And finally there was Summer, the Chikorita. She was a very intellectual Pokémon. She was always curious and had questions for everything. She was eager to hear the answer to all of her questions, and never forgot anything she heard. As far as Firefly and Indigo were concerned they were the perfect children.

"So, is this everything you imagined it would be?" Indigo asked.

"Everything and more," Firefly replied. "I knew having children would bring joy but… I never imagined it would bring this much."

"Children do that," Indigo said. As the group continued to walk they passed by another group of Pokémon. A few whispers could be heard as Firefly and her group passed by.

"Those are some strange looking Pokémon," one of them said.

"You think those are the ones that escaped from that Team Rocket base a few miles away?" another asked.

"You really think it's them?" the first replied. "I guess it is possible."

"Sounds like some of the locals already know about us," Indigo said. "Not that I'm surprised."

"Me neither," Firefly said. "We did cause quite a big commotion back there. It's only natural that word spreads quickly." As the group continued on they began to hear more whispers, ones that didn't set too well with a certain member of the group.

"Uh-oh. Better hide the females. There's a male Jigglypuff in there," one said.

"I wonder how many of those females he's jumped so far," another said.

"I think a better question is how many he hasn't," a third said. During their conversation Rusty's anger grew steadily. He wanted nothing more than to walk over there and give them the beating of their lives. But before he could make a move towards them Pearl grabbed his paw and pulled him ahead.

"No, Rusty. They're not worth it," she said.

"But Pearl…"

"Please Rusty, don't do this," she begged. He still wanted to go back and thrash those Pokémon, but if there was one thing he found difficult to do it was saying no to Pearl. Reluctantly he agreed and kept walking with the others. Once they were clear Rusty's anger began to subside.

"Thank you," Pearl said.

"Yeah," Rusty replied. Pearl could tell he was still a bit upset at what was said back there, not that she could blame him. She knew she would be highly upset if she heard someone talking about her like that.

"Is everything okay back here?" The two of them looked up and saw that both Firefly and Indigo had fallen back to where they were.

"We're fine," Pearl said. "It's just that some of those Pokémon back there said things Rusty didn't like."

"Let me guess… was it something about being a male Jigglypuff?" Firefly asked. Pearl remained silent and just nodded.

"It's just not fair!" Rusty yelled. "Why does everyone have to stereotype me?!" Summer overheard what Rusty had said and approached Firefly.

"Mommy, what does stair-eye-oh-tip mean?" she asked. Firefly chuckled slightly as she pet her daughter's head.

"It's stereotype, sweetie," she said. "What Uncle Rusty is saying is other Pokémon unfairly judge him by how his species acts and not by who he is."

"Unfairly is right," Rusty said. "Just because male Jigglypuff are known to be… rather voracious when it comes to mating that doesn't mean all male Jigglypuff are like that."

"That must be rough," Indigo said.

"It is," Rusty said. "I used to go through constant torment about that and no matter how many times I hear that it still ticks me off."

"I know exactly what you mean," Firefly said. "I know what it's like to have to listen to someone judge you because of your species." The others looked at Firefly.

"You do?" Indigo said. "How?"

"Come on. Don't tell me you haven't heard stories about how other Pokémon think of Vulpix and Ninetails as being the most prissy, stuck-up, arrogant Pokémon in existence," Firefly said.

"I've heard, but I never thought you'd went through something like that," Rusty said.

"I did," Firefly said. "I've come across plenty of Pokémon that have seen me and passed me off as stuck-up or prissy. Believe me, that angered me to no end."

"But you're nothing like that!" Pearl said. "I've known you for a long time and you've never come across as prissy or stuck-up!"

"I know that, and you know that, but those other Pokémon ever took the time to find that out for themselves," Firefly said. "The only ones that ever took time out to get to know me were all of you and the Pokémon community that I was born and raised in."

"Wow… I never knew," Pearl said. "That must have been rough."

"It was," Firefly said.

"Say, what was it like in your community?" Indigo asked. Firefly smiled as she thought back to how things used to be.

"Things were great," she said. "My mother and father were the most respected members of our community, and every treated me and my siblings with the same respect."

"Wow," Rusty said. "That sounds like it was the perfect life."

"It was," Firefly said. "I just wish Team Rocket hadn't come and destroyed our way of life."

"They destroyed many lives," Indigo said. "But then again if they hadn't we may have never met."

"That's true," Firefly said.

"Hey! Come look at this!" Rubic called. She and Pockets had run ahead of the group and were now standing at the top of a small hill. The rest of the group hurried to where they were standing and looked ahead.

"Wow…" Pearl said. The sight before them was nothing short of breathtaking. Miles of snow-topped mountains stretched as far as the eye could see, giving everything a majestic feel.

"To think, this is what we were missing being trapped in that Team Rocket base," Farris said.

"And there'll be plenty of more sights just as magnificent as this to come," Aqua said. The group took a few minutes to take in the scene.

"Well, let's get going," Firefly said. "We've got a whole world to explore." With Firefly and Indigo leading the way the group of Pokémon continued down the path through the mountains, eager to see what else awaited them. However, what they didn't know is that someone was keeping an eye on them. Up above a Fearow was flying overhead, a small video camera hanging from his neck.

* * *

Back at the base things were finally getting back to normal. All damage done during the escape had been repaired and the base itself was back in working order. However most of the resources available were being used to find Firefly and the other escaped Pokémon. They were using everything available to scan the mountains for any sign of the group.

"Have they been found yet?" one of the scientists asked.

"Not yet," another replied. "Wherever they went they're staying well hidden."

"Well keep looking," the first replied. "We must find those Pokémon at any cost." The scientists went back to scanning. Shortly after one of them spoke up.

"I found them!" he said. "They're on a mountain path east of here!"

"I'll inform the boss immediately!" the first said. "Send the Gold unit to pursue them!" While the other scientists called Team Rocket's Gold unit into action the first called Giovanni to inform him that Firefly and the others had been located.

* * *

In his office within the base Giovanni was sitting at his desk, waiting to hear news of Firefly's discovery. Ever since they escaped he had forsaken everything else and focused his attention on getting Firefly back.

"Sir! We've found them!" a scientist said over the intercom. Giovanni picked up the receiver.

"Where are they?" Giovanni asked.

"To the east of here along a mountain path," the scientist replied. "We've sent the Gold team out to retrieve them."

"I only care about Firefly," Giovanni replied.

"Sir?" the scientist said, sounding a bit confused.

"Firefly is the only one I want. Capture her at all costs," Giovanni replied.

"A-As you wish, sir," the scientist replied. With that the intercom went dead. Giovanni stood up from his desk. He brought a hand to his face and brushed it over his eye patch that was covering the eye that Firefly had slashed when she and the others escaped.

"I will make you pay for what you have done to me, Firefly," he said. "Mark my words, you shall pay…"

* * *

Firefly and the others are just now starting to enjoy their new found freedom, but it appears as though Giovanni and Team Rocket aren't ready to let them get away just yet. What will they do if and when Team Rocket catches up to them? Will Firefly and Indigo be able to protect everyone? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	19. On The Run

**Chapter 19: On The Run**

It had been hours since Firefly and the others had left the top of the hill. It had been mostly quiet since then, but that quiet was about to be disrupted. A Houndoom slowly made his way to the top of the hill, sniffing the ground as he walked. Once he reached the top he sniffed for a bit longer before turning around and barking. Moments later a group of ten armed men appeared at the top of the hill. Each one was wearing a gold-colored uniform with a black 'R' on the front. These were Giovanni's elite guards known as the Gold unit. One of the guards, clearly the leader of the unit, knelt down and observed the ground. After examining the ground for a few minutes he took out a radio communicator and spoke into it.

"They passed through here," he said.

"Yes. We have them a few miles east of your location," a scientist on the other end replied.

"What are our orders?" the Gold unit leader asked.

"01 is to be captured at any cost," the scientist replied.

"What of the others?" the leader asked.

"01 is the only one Giovanni wants. If the others offer any resistance you are free to deal with them as you see fit," the scientist replied.

"Understood," the leader said. He put away his communicator and stood back up. He then turned and faced the rest of the unit.

"Our orders are to capture 01 at all costs! The rest are expendable!" he said. "Is that understood?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the rest of the unit replied.

"Alright! Let's move out!" the leader ordered. The rest of the unit fell in behind their leader and resumed their task of tracking and locating Firefly and her group.

* * *

Miles ahead Firefly and her group had found a cave and decided to take a short break. Everyone had found a place to curl up and take a rest. Firefly and Indigo were resting closest to the mouth of the cave. Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami were all huddled around them. Everyone was absorbed in their dreams, but Firefly and Indigo were soon to be visited by a familiar presence. The two of them found themselves back in the white, fog-filled area.

"Empress Ho-oh must need to speak with us," Firefly said.

"Yeah," Indigo said. "It has been a while."

"_It has indeed."_ The two Fire types turned towards the sound of the voice just in time to see a golden flame erupt before them, signaling the arrival of Ho-oh. The two of them bowed as the fire died down and revealed her.

"It is good to see you again, Empress," Firefly said.

"As is you, my children," she said.

"What brings you here, Empress?" Indigo asked.

"First, I must congratulate the two of you for successfully leading all of the Pokémon out of Team Rocket's base, as well as for bringing three new lives into this world," she said. Firefly and Indigo smiled at her praise.

"We were very fortunate to have everything go as planned," Indigo said.

"And equally as fortunate to have the eggs hatch once we were all free," Firefly added.

"Indeed, but all is not well," Ho-oh said. "At this very moment Giovanni has sent out a squad to track you down."

"He did? He waited a bit longer than I expected," Firefly said.

"Even so this unit is quickly closing in on your location," Ho-oh said.

"How soon will they be here?" Indigo asked.

"Within a few hours," Ho-oh replied. This was not something either one of them wanted to hear.

"A few hours?! That doesn't give us much breathing room," Indigo said.

"Especially with a group the size of ours," Firefly said. "It's not going to be easy getting everyone moving."

"Even so you must keep moving," Ho-oh said. "You've come so far already."

"We know. I don't plan on giving up now," Firefly said.

"But we can only run for so long before we run out of places to run," Indigo said. "We need to have some kind of destination in mind."

"Continue east of here," Ho-oh said. "You will soon meet another member of the Elder Council. She will take you to safety."

"There's another?" Indigo asked. Ho-oh nodded.

"She has been awaiting your escape for quite some time," she said. "Now that you're free she has instructions to bring you to a specific location far away from here."

"If that is true then why hasn't she appeared to us yet? Why must we go to her?" Indigo asked.

"She cannot risk coming to you and revealing herself to Team Rocket," Ho-oh explained. "Doing so would jeopardize the Council."

"That makes sense," Firefly said. "We shall do as you say, Empress."

"Thank you," Ho-oh replied. With that her body once again turned into the golden flame.

"Wait! How will we know her when we see her?!" Indigo called.

"_Do not fear. She will know you," _Ho-oh replied. With the question answered the flame died out, leaving Firefly and Indigo alone.

"We have to warn the others," Firefly said. Indigo nodded and the two Pokémon began to fade out as they started to wake up.

* * *

Firefly and Indigo woke up shortly after their visit from Ho-oh. They glanced at each other, both of them remembering what Ho-oh had told them.

"Do you… do you really think they're that close?" Firefly asked.

"I hope not, but Empress Ho-oh did say they were a few hours away," Indigo said. "I think I'll go and see if I can spot them."

"Okay," Firefly said. "I'll get everyone up." With that the two Pokémon got up. The sudden movement caused Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami to awaken from their sleep as well.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" Summer asked.

"We may have to move on soon," she replied.

"Why so soon?" Tsunami asked.

"Well, there are some bad people looking for us," Firefly explained. "If we stay here they might find us."

"If they do I'll protect everyone," Kaiser said, putting on his guardian act.

"I know you will, Kaiser, but I'd rather avoid them," Firefly said. "Now, help me wake everyone else up." While the four of them went around and woke up the others Indigo had taken flight outside in an attempt to see if Giovanni's guards were indeed as close as Ho-oh had said. During his time in the Team Rocket facility one of the experiments that had been performed on him was ability enhancement. Because of that many of his natural abilities were more enhanced than others, including his sight. He scanned to the west, looking for any movement. He hoped that Empress Ho-oh was wrong about how close they were but he knew she wouldn't have warned them if they weren't.

"Hmm?" Right then Indigo spotted something moving along the path they had taken. He flew up a bit higher and tried to get a better look. His enhanced sight allowed him to focus on the movement, but he didn't like what he saw.

"Damn. Empress Ho-oh was right," he said. He kept watching them to determine just how soon they'd arrive. As he watched them get closer he discovered something else that sent a shiver down his spine.

"T-That's the… oh no!" He quickly descended back down towards the cave. What he just discovered was of the utmost importance, and was something Firefly and the others had to know.

* * *

It took a few minutes but with the help of Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami Firefly was able to awaken the others. However, not all of them were very appreciative of being woken up.

"Oh man, and I was just getting comfortable," Pearl said.

"You mind telling us why you decided to wake us up now?" Rusty asked.

"Indigo and I were visited by Empress Ho-oh," Firefly said. "She said we're being followed by a unit dispatched by Giovanni." The mention of Giovanni's name snapped everyone to attention.

"G-Giovanni! He's after us?!" Shadow said, his voice filled with panic.

"Hold on! Have you confirmed what Empress Ho-oh said?" Farris asked. Right then Indigo flew back into the cave.

"We have now!" he replied. "I spotted them along the path to the west."

"You're kidding!" Mayim said.

"I wish I was but I'm not," Indigo replied. "But that's not the worst of it."

"Then what is?" Aqua asked.

"The unit he sent after us… it's the Gold unit," he said.

"The Gold unit?! Are you sure?!" Ironside asked. Those that had been there the longest knew all about Team Rocket's Gold unit. They were incredibly efficient. Whatever target Giovanni sent them after was pursued until captured.

"What do we do now? With the Gold unit after us escape might not be an option," Farris said.

"Whatever we do we have to do it now," Indigo said. "By my calculations they'll be here within the hour."

"That's sooner than Empress Ho-oh said," Firefly said.

"Okay. What's our next move?" Aqua asked. He, along with everyone else, was looking to Firefly and Indigo for guidance. The two of them knew they would do this, but it still didn't make it any easier.

"They're waiting," Indigo said. "We better make a decision soon."

"You're right," Firefly said. "Okay! We're leaving and continuing east!"

"What's our destination?" Shadow asked.

"Empress Ho-oh told us there would be someone waiting for us to the east of here," Firefly said. "We just have to reach her before Team Rocket catches up to us."

"That's good enough for me," Aqua said. The others soon agreed with him.

"Alright! Let's go!" Firefly said. It didn't take much to get the group on the move. They exited the cave in less than a minute and were prepared to continue their trek to the east.

"Okay! We have to stay as far ahead of them as possible!" Firefly said. They were about to start moving when they heard something overhead. They looked up and saw a bird flying overhead.

"Stupid Fearow," Shadow said. They were about to just ignore him when Indigo noticed something.

"Hey! There's something hanging from his neck!" he said.

"That looks like… a video camera!" Firefly said. "They've been tracking us this entire time!"

"As long as he's still up there they're going to know where we are!" Farris said. Firefly turned to Shadow.

"Do you think you could shoot him down?" she asked.

"Leave him to me," the Pikachu replied. He stepped to the front and cracked his knuckles before firing off a Thunderbolt at the Fearow. Unfortunately because of the distance the Fearow saw the attack coming and had plenty of time to dodge.

"Darn! He wasn't supposed to do that!" Shadow yelled.

"Don't give up! Try again!" Mayim said. Taking her advice Shadow fired off another Thunderbolt, only to have it meet the same results of the previous. He grew more frustrated and fired off a pair of Thunderbolt attacks this time, only to have the Fearow dodged them both.

"It's no good!" Shadow said. "He so far away he can see the attacks coming soon enough to dodge them!"

"Then I think it's time for some aerial combat!" Aqua said. "You guys just leave him to me!"

"Go get them, Uncle Aqua!" Tsunami said. The Charizard gave the young Mudkip a nod before flapping his massive wings and taking to the sky. Within seconds he was face to face with the Fearow.

"Alright, bird-brain! Let's dance!" he said. With a vicious caw the Fearow went on the attack. He aimed a Drill Peck right for Aqua's face but the Charizard easily dodged the attack. As the Fearow flew past he turned around and slashed him in the back with a Dragon Claw, ruffling more than a few feathers. The Fearow spun around and let out a few angry caws.

"Did that hurt?" Aqua taunted. The Fearow tried a Fury Attack, but Aqua blocked the attack with a Steel Wing. The Fearow stunned himself, leaving him wide open for an attack. Aqua didn't miss this opportunity and struck the Fearow with an Aqua Tail. While the Fearow stumbled from the attack Aqua attacked with a Flamethrower, scoring a direct hit. Down below Firefly and the others were cheering him on.

"That had to hurt!" Rusty said.

"Aqua's really taking it to that Fearow!" Rubic said.

"Go, Uncle Aqua!" Summer cheered. While the others cheered Firefly and Indigo were silently looking on. However, a bit of movement caught their attention. Looking ahead they saw that the Gold unit was getting closer.

"Oh man. We've got to get out of here, and now," Indigo said.

"I know," Firefly replied. "I just wish Aqua would hurry up." The two Fire types kept their eyes on the approaching Gold unit, waiting to see what they were going to do. The leader halted the unit and looked to the sky where Aqua was still locked in combat with the Fearow. He then motioned for two of his subordinates to step forward. They did and tossed out a pair of Poké balls, one releasing a Honchkrow and the other releasing a Golbat. The two new Pokémon flew towards the battle.

"Where did those other two come from?!" Shadow said.

"Three-on-one isn't fair!" Mayim said.

"No it's not," Firefly said. "I think it's time to even the odds."

"You read my mind," Indigo said. In an instant the two of them took flight and were by Aqua's side.

"We thought you could use a paw or two," Firefly said.

"I appreciate it," Aqua replied. "So, which one do you guys want?"

"Well, seeing as how the Fearow is taken I guess I'll take the Golbat," Firefly said.

"Then that leaves me with the Honchkrow," Indigo said.

"Well, now that the battle partners have been picked, let's take them down!" Firefly said. The trio charged their opponents and a massive aerial battle began. Aqua tried to nail another Flamethrower, but the Fearow saw it coming and dodged. At the same time Indigo was exchanging Steel Wing attacks with the Honchkrow. Meanwhile Firefly was busy dodging a Sludge Bomb barrage from the Golbat.

"We've got to get the upper hand somehow!" Indigo said.

"Well if you've got an idea on how to do that we'd love to hear it!" Firefly said. Down below the others were growing worried. With the way things were going they weren't going to get out of this.

"Isn't there anything we could do?" Mayim asked.

"For now all we can do is hope they defeat them quick so we can get out of here," Ironside said. The group continued to look on. The situation had grown worse. The Fearow had them surrounded with Double Team while the Honchkrow and Golbat attacked with Shadow Ball and Sludge Bomb.

"We can't keep dodging forever!" Aqua said.

"But how are we supposed to attack when we don't know where they are?!" Indigo replied. By now it was clear they needed help, and Rubic and Pockets were about to give them the help they needed.

"I've got an idea!" Rubic said.

"What?" Pockets asked. Rubic inflated her body until she started floating off the ground.

"Jump on my back!" she said.

"What?!" Pockets said, not believing what he heard.

"I said jump on my back!" Rubic repeated. "We have to get closer if we want to help them!" Pockets still wasn't too sure about her idea, but he also knew that once she got an idea in her head it was next to impossible to get her to change her mind. So rather than try to change her mind he climbed on her back.

"Okay! Now what?" he asked.

"Hang on!" Rubic replied. She inflated her body a bit more and the two of them slowly rose into the air. This of course caught Rusty's attention.

"Hey! What are you two doing?!" he yelled.

"Helping out!" Rubic replied. The two of them floated up a few more feet before they came to a stop.

"Okay! I need you to fire off an attack that'll clear out those copies!" Rubic said.

"But I don't know any long-range attacks!" Pockets replied.

"Then use Metronome and hope one comes up!" Rubic replied.

"Have you lost it?!" Pockets replied. "What if that doesn't work?!"

"What other choice do we have?!" Rubic replied. Pockets knew this was a risky move. If the wrong move came up he'd not only put himself in danger but Rubic as well.

"Go on, Pockets!" Rubic said.

"But what if…"

"I believe in you!" Rubic said. "I know you can do it!" Hearing Rubic put her faith in him gave the Kankid a bit more confidence. He nodded and started waving his paws back and forth. After a while they took on a blue glow.

"Here it comes!" he said. He stopped waving his hands and waited to see what the attack would be. At first it appeared as though nothing happened. But then the copies of the Fearow instantly vanished, revealing the location of all three Pokémon.

"It must have come back as Odor Sleuth!" Pockets said.

"You did it!" Rubic cheered. Her body deflated a bit, letting them float back down. Once they were safely on the ground she threw her arms around the Kankid's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you could do it!" Rubic said. Firefly looked down at the two of them and smiled.

"Thanks for the assist!" she said. "Okay! Let's take them down!" With their opponents out in the open she, Indigo and Aqua prepared to deliver the finishing blow. They each charged up a ball of fire in their mouths before firing them as a trio of five-pointed fire stars. Their three opponents had no time to dodge and were hammered by the three Fire Blast attacks, the massive fire stars slamming them into the side of the mountain.

"Game…"

"Set…"

"and Match!" With the battle won the three Pokémon flew down to join their friends.

"That was a great battle!" Farris said.

"You were awesome, Mommy!" Summer said.

"You too, Daddy!" Tsunami said.

"Thanks, kids," Indigo said, "but we wouldn't have won if it hadn't been for the assist from Rubic and Pockets."

"Yeah. Thanks, you two," Aqua said.

"We just did what we could to help," Pockets said.

"Now, let's get out of here before…"

"Hold it right there!" Before they could make a move the Gold unit appeared less than 10 yards away from them. Firefly and Indigo looked at them with anger while everyone else showed a bit of fear.

"Giovanni wants you back very badly, 01," the leader said.

"Really? That's too bad," Firefly said. "I have no intention of going back to that place."

"You're assuming you have a choice," the leader said. "One way or the other you're coming with us." Right then Indigo stepped forward.

"If you want her you've got to get through me," he said.

"Fine with us," the leader said. "We have orders to kill the rest of you if you try and resist." That statement shocked all the Pokémon in the group.

"K-Kill us?!" Pocket said. He was probably the most scared out of all of them. Aqua stepped in front of him.

"They're not killing anyone!" the Charizard said.

"Now 01, will you come with us willingly or do we have to use force?" the leader asked. Firefly stood in front of the group and spread her wings out.

"I am not going with you, and I'm not letting you harm my friends!" she replied. While she was standing in front like a protective barrier Indigo stepped in front of her.

"I'll take you all on if I have to!" he said.

"Suit yourself!" the leader said. He then called his Houndoom to his side.

"Hyper Beam!" he ordered. The Houndoom quickly charged the attack, forming an orange ball of energy in his mouth.

"Move it, Indigo!" Firefly said.

"I won't let him hurt you!" Indigo replied.

"But what about you?!" Firefly replied. Before Indigo could reply the Houndoom fired the Hyper Beam, the massive orange beam traveling rapidly towards him.

"Indigo, no!" Firefly yelled. Right before the beam hit she jumped in front of Indigo, ready to take the attack for him.

"Firefly!" he yelled. Seconds later the attack hit, creating a massive explosion that covered the area in a thick cloud of smoke and dust.

"Damn! I wasn't expecting 01 to jump in front like that!" the leader said. "Giovanni's not going to be happy about this." He prepared to give his report while waiting for the dust to settle so they could survey the damage done.

* * *

Just when it seemed they were in the clear the group was attacked by the Gold unit. With Firefly taking an attack that was meant for Indigo one has to wonder what the after-affect are? Did Firefly survive the Hyper Beam? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	20. Local Assistance

**Chapter 20: Local Assistance**

The leader of the Gold unit removed his hat and ran his gloved hand through his hair. He never expected Firefly to jump in front of that Hyper Beam the way she did. And to make matters worse he still had to report to Giovanni on the mission results.

"Damn! I can't believe I let that happen!" he yelled., frustrated at his failure.

"Perhaps we haven't failed yet, sir," one of his subordinates said. "If 01 is as powerful as Master Giovanni says she is she may have survived the attack."

"It doesn't matter how strong 01 is. Nothing survives my Houndoom's Hyper Beam," the leader replied. "His attacks are meant to be lethal."

"Even so, sir, shouldn't we wait for positive confirmation before reporting in?" the subordinate asked. The leader believed it was nothing but a waste of time to get visual confirmation of Firefly's demise, but then…

"Sir! The smoke's clearing!" Everyone's eyes went to the vanishing smoke cloud. No one believed what they saw next.

"Impossible…" the leader said. There, still standing in the forefront, was Firefly. Her eyes were wide in shock at the fact that she was still alive.

"What the? How am I still alive?" she said. She looked in front of her and saw a shimmering barrier.

"Protect? But I never…" she turned around and saw Indigo, his body giving off a golden glow. Right then she knew what happened.

"You put it up, didn't you," she said.

"It was me," Indigo said as he let the barrier fall. "Do me a favor and don't scare me like that again."

"What was I supposed to do, let that thing blast you into oblivion? I wasn't about to let that happen," Firefly replied.

"I'm just glad everyone's safe," Farris said.

"But you won't be for long!" the Gold unit leader said. "Attack!" The other trainers grabbed their Poké balls and prepared to call out their Pokémon.

"Not this time!" Shadow yelled. He jumped into the air and unleashed a Thunder Wave, paralyzing the Gold unit before they could call on their Pokémon.

"Good thinking!" Mayim said.

"Alright! Let's get out of here before they recover!" Firefly yelled. The group turned and ran away.

"Just how far are we going to have to run?!" Rusty asked.

"As far as it takes!" Indigo replied.

"But where is this road going to lead us?!" Rubic asked.

"We'll just have to keep following it and find out!" Firefly said. Even though none of them knew where they'd end up they continued on the path. As they ran they didn't notice they were being watched by a mysterious Pokémon that had been following them ever since they first escaped from the Gold unit.

* * *

The group had been running for what seemed like hours on end. The scenery was starting to all look the same, making some of them wonder where they had run to.

"Do you think we've run far enough?!" Pearl asked.

"Not sure, but I'm not stopping to find out!" Shadow said.

"Hey! Does anyone know where this leads?!" Mayim asked. "I mean, how do we know we're not running in a circle?!"

"We've been going straight this whole time! There's no way we're running in a circle!" Rubic replied.

"I see your point, but what if we're this leads right to a…"

"Dead end!" Everyone stopped and looked ahead of them. Just as Firefly had just said the path they were following had ended at a high wall of rocks.

"This is just great!" Pearl said. "We did all that running and look where it got us!"

"Don't panic! Giovanni's goons aren't going to catch up to us anytime soon!" Indigo said. "Remember, Shadow paralyzed them!"

"I've got some bad news about that! They've recovered!" Aqua said. "I can see them back down the path! They'll be here in a few minutes!" This wasn't something they wanted to hear. They had arrived at a dead end and the Gold unit was closing in on them.

"What do we do now? We can't go back and try to charge through them," Farris said.

"Especially not with young Pokémon among us," Firefly said. Taking into consideration the safety of Rubic, Pockets, Summer, Kaiser and Tsunami Firefly knew they were left with few options.

"Listen to me, Indigo," she said. "I'm going to try and stall them. While I do that try to find a way out of here."

"Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm letting you do that!" Indigo replied.

"We have to do this," Firefly replied. "Remember, they're not after all of you. They're after me."

"And that's why I'm not letting you use yourself as bait," Indigo replied. "Have you thought about what Giovanni's going to do to you if you're captured again?"

"I'm not thinking about my safety right now," Firefly replied. "My concern is the safety of all of you."

"That's all well and good but I don't think throwing yourself at them like that is the way to go and I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels that way," Indigo said. The others nodded, agreeing with Indigo.

"Okay, but what do you suggest we do instead?" Firefly asked.

"Well whatever you decide to do you'd better do it fast!" Aqua said. "They're getting closer!" It was beginning to look like the only choice they'd have was to fight. With seemingly no way out Firefly and some of the others got ready to repel their pursuers. But then…

"Hey! Over here!"

"Who said that?" Firefly asked. The group looked around for the source of the voice, but they couldn't find anyone.

"Here! By the bush!" They looked and saw a female Lucario. There was something different about her when compared to other Lucario. Where normal Lucario had blue fur hers was orange and where there was usually black fur hers was yellow.

"You guys need a place to hide?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Rusty asked.

"Does it matter at this point? We need to get away from Giovanni's goons and now we have a way," Pearl said. Firefly approached the Lucario.

"If you can help us get away from the group chasing us we'll be very grateful," she said.

"Then follow me," the Lucario replied. She moved the bush next to her to the side, revealing a hidden cave behind it.

"Didn't expect that," Aqua said.

"Inside, quickly," the Lucario said. Even with the promise of safety from their pursuers the group was still a bit hesitant to trust the Lucario. Finally, Firefly made the first move and ran towards the cave.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?!" she called. Seeing Firefly put her trust in the Lucario was enough to get the others to trust her as well. One by one everyone entered the cave. Pretty soon Indigo was the last one left outside. Before he entered with the rest of the group he flapped his wings and kicked up a strong wind, blowing their tracks away.

"That should keep them from finding us," he said. Their tracks now gone Indigo entered the cave. Once everyone was inside the Lucario moved the bush back in front of the entrance, and not a moment too soon, for right at that moment the Gold unit arrived.

"It appears as though the path has ended, sir," one of the subordinates said.

"Then where are 01 and the Pokémon that were with her?" the leader asked.

"Do you suppose they took flight, sir?" another asked.

"01 and some of the others could have flown off easily, but I know she wouldn't have left those that couldn't behind," he replied.

"We didn't come across any alternate paths they could have taken. There's no doubt they came this way," a third subordinate said.

"Then where did they disappear to?" the leader once again asked.

"Sir! I think you should take a look at this!" another subordinate said. The leader went to where he was.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The ground appears to have been disturbed here recently," he said. "It's almost as if someone, or something was trying to hide its tracks." The leader brought a hand to his chin in thought.

"Clever move," he said. "They're covering their tracks in an attempt to keep us from following them."

"What should we do?" the subordinate asked. The leader stood up and faced the rest of his unit.

"Spread out and search the area! They're around here somewhere!" he said. The others saluted him and began to search the area. Little did they know Firefly and the others were closer than they knew.

* * *

The mysterious Lucario lead Firefly and the gang deeper into the cave. Surprisingly the cave was a series of tunnels leading through the mountain. After leading them for a few minutes the Lucario stopped.

"Okay, this should be far enough," she said. "I hope you don't mind staying here for a while."

"Not at all," Firefly said. "In fact we're grateful for your help."

"Yes, thank you," Indigo said.

"It was my pleasure," the Lucario replied.

"That you, Mari?" someone asked. The Lucario, who they now knew was called Mari, turned to the sound of the voice, her face filled with happiness.

"It's me, Blazer," she replied. "I brought those Pokémon we saw earlier with me." Moments later another Pokémon appeared. This one was an Infernape, also with a few color differences than normal Infernape. The flame on his tail was blue instead of red and his fur was black. He walked towards them and stood next to Mari.

"Greetings. My name is Blazer, and this is Mari," he said. "I am glad to see Mari got you here safely."

"You were… watching us?" Indigo asked. Blazer nodded his head. Firefly then stepped forward.

"Then you must know about our situation then," she said.

"We do," Blazer said. "Word travels very quickly."

"All the Pokémon in this area know about Team Rocket's base. We do our best to keep each other safe whenever one of their patrols is out," Mari explained. "When we learned that a large group of Pokémon had escaped we knew they would send out patrols to try and locate you. So Blazer asked me to find you and bring you here."

"But why didn't you approach us earlier?" Farris asked.

"We couldn't risk being discovered by any of Team Rocket's patrols," Mari replied. "There wouldn't have been anything I could have done to help if I had been discovered."

"That makes sense," Aqua said.

"In any case you're free to stay here as long as you need," Blazer said.

"Thank you," Firefly replied. While everyone was getting settled in Summer approached Firefly.

"Mommy, do you have anything to eat?" she asked. That's when Firefly realized that during their escape they had neglected to bring along any food for them to eat. Firefly looked to her daughter apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but we forgot to bring any food with us," she said.

"Oh," the young Chikorita replied. The depression was clear in her voice. Off to the side Mari overheard and approached them.

"If you need food Blazer and I have some," she said. "I'll bring some out for the little ones."

"I'd really appreciate it," Firefly said.

"Thank you," Summer said. Mari smiled as she pet Summer on her head.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm just doing what I can to help," she said. With that being said she left to go get some food for them.

"Why don't you go wait with your brothers," Firefly suggested.

"Okay, Mommy," Summer replied. She went to join her two brothers, leaving Firefly alone with her thoughts. She took this time to assess the situation she and the other Pokémon were in. It was the first time she had a chance to really see the number of Pokémon that had decided to follow her, and ultimately how many lives were dependent on her. Truthfully it frightened her a bit to see how many Pokémon had placed their lives in her paws. The fact that one wrong decision could impact so many made her more nervous now than any moment she could remember in her life.

"Am I really ready for this much responsibility?" she asked herself. While she was deep ion thought Indigo approached her, almost as if he sensed the anxiety she was going through.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Not really," Firefly replied. "I'm nervous, Indigo."

"About what?" he asked.

"Well, look around," Firefly said. "All of these Pokémon have placed their lives in my paws."

"Yeah," Indigo replied.

"What if I'm not ready for something like this? What if I make a mistake? Who knows how many will be affected if I make a wrong decision," Firefly said. Somehow Indigo knew this would happen. Even though she acted like a pillar of strength Firefly herself needed others to support her as well. Seeing this he placed a paw on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay," he said. "Everyone makes mistakes. The key is not to let those mistakes weigh too heavily on your mind."

"You make it sound so easy," Firefly said.

"It is easy," he replied. "Just remember if you ever need help I'll be here for you." Firefly looked at him and smiled. Then, as if going on instinct, she leaned into him. The move surprised Indigo at first but he placed his paw around her. Firefly relaxed into his embrace, her eyes closing in content.

"Thank you, Indigo," she said. Indigo said nothing, instead holding her and offering her comfort.

* * *

Back in his office Giovanni awaited news from the Gold unit. They had been sent out hours ago and had yet to report in.

"What is taking them so long? They should have had her by now," he said. He was about to call when one of the scientists entered his office.

"Sir, we just received an update from the Gold unit," he said.

"And?" Giovanni asked.

"They said they found 01 and the others, but they escaped to an unknown location," he said. This did not set well with the Team Rocket leader.

"Do they know which general direction they fled in?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the scientist replied. "They believe they will have her in their possession within a few hours."

"Report back when they have her," Giovanni said. The scientist bowed and left the room. Giovanni remained at his desk, thoughts of what he do once Firefly was back in his possession filling his thoughts.

"If you thought this was Hell on Earth before then just wait until I get you back here," he said. "You will pay for your actions."

* * *

With some help froma couple of local Pokémon Firefly and the others have found temporary shelter from Giovanni's Gold unit. But with them right outside how long will their shelter remain hidden? And what will their next move be? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

**Author's Note**: Blazer the Infernape and Mari the Lucario belong to Blazer-Of-Heat.

Please review


	21. The Time Guardian

Before I get underway with the next chapter I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I would have had this up sooner but Hurricane Ike had other plans. It blew through and knocked out power for a week. Not only that but we've got a lot to clean up around here. Still, once things back to normal I should be able to get the updates done much sooner.

And now, on with the story.

**Chapter 21: The Time Guardian**

It had been a few hours since the Gold unit began searching the area for Firefly and her group, but so far they hadn't turned up anything. The leader was starting to grow impatient with the lack of results.

"Damnit, where are they?!" he yelled. "It shouldn't take this long to find them!" While his frustration grew Mari was observing from behind the bush concealing the entrance to the cave Firefly and the others were hiding in. She silently laughed as she watched the members of the Gold unit pass back and forth in front of the cave, none of them knowing just how close they were.

"With any luck they won't find this entrance until after Firefly and the others have left," the Lucario said. Confident that their location was still well hidden Mari retreated back inside to rejoin the others.

* * *

Back inside the cave most of the group was resting for what they believed was still a long trek. Aqua and Farris were keeping an eye on the young Pokémon as they played a game of hide-and-seek. Rubic was designated as 'it' while Pockets, Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami hid.

"You guys can't hide from me for long!" Rubic said. "I'm going to find you!" Aqua and Farris smiled as they watched them play.

"It's good to see them playing like young Pokémon should, isn't it," Aqua said.

"Yes," Farris said. "It's sad that they can't play more often, what with us going to be on the move so much in the coming days."

"In that case we should make sure they enjoy this time as much as possible," Aqua replied. While Aqua and Farris kept watch over them Firefly and Indigo were planning their next course of action.

"After we leave here we need to find out where we need to go to meet up with whoever Empress Ho-oh said was waiting for us," Indigo said.

"That's going to be easier said than done," Firefly said. "We don't have anything to give us some kind of direction. All we can do is wander around and hope to run across whoever it is."

"That's true," Indigo said.

"If you need help getting to a certain destination Mari and I can lend a paw," Blazer said.

"Thank you for the offer," Firefly said. At that moment Mari returned.

"How did it look?" Blazer asked.

"They have no idea where we are," she replied.

"That's good," Blazer said. Mari hopped over next to Blazer. The Infernape put an arm around her and held her close. Firefly and Indigo took notice of this.

"You two are real close, aren't you," Firefly said. The two Pokémon smiled at her comment.

"That we are," Blazer said. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Same here," Mari added.

"How did you two meet?" Indigo asked.

"It's been a few years," Blazer said. "I was abandoned when I was still a Chimchar when I came across an egg. The egg was frozen solid and I knew whatever Pokémon was inside was trapped. I had to do something, so I used my best Fire attack and melted the ice. Mari hatched from the egg shortly after that."

"So you saved her life in a way," Indigo said.

"I guess you could say that," Blazer said. "We've been together ever since, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What about the color of your fur," Firefly said. "Did the climate here have something to do with it?" Mari decided to answer this one.

"It wasn't the climate that affected our fur," she said. "You see, when Blazer thawed my egg out his flames were so hot they turned blue and burned his fur. The fur that grew back was black. As for me the flames that surrounded my egg affected my fur, making it orange and yellow instead of blue and black."

"Amazing," Firefly said.

"Now that's what I call dedication," Indigo said.

"We are dedicated to each other," Mari said.

"Now, about that destination you two were talking about earlier," Blazer said.

"Right," Firefly said. "First off let's get you two filled in on what brought us here…"

* * *

Half an hour later the Gold unit still hadn't turned up any indication as to where Firefly and the others had disappeared to. The leader was just about at his wits end.

"I am NOT about to report back to Giovanni saying we failed!" he yelled.

"Should we use the Pokémon to search them out?" one of the his subordinates asked. For the first time in a few hours the Gold unit leader appeared to calm down and consider his subordinate's suggestion.

"Yes, that should help with the search," he said. He took out a Poké ball and called on his Houndoom. A few of the others did the same until there was a small team of Houndoom ready to help with the search.

"Search the area! If you detect any scent that may lead us to 01 and her location inform me at once!" the leader said. The Houndoom barked in unison before going to carry out their appointed task.

* * *

"… and that's the whole story." Firefly and Indigo had just finished explaining their situation to Blazer and Mari. They were shocked to say the least.

"Y-You mean… Empress Ho-oh…" Blazer managed to stutter out.

"You're both her Chosen?" Mari asked. Both Firefly and Indigo nodded, getting a few gasps from Blazer and Mari.

"We had no idea!" Blazer said. "To think we had two of Empress Ho-oh's Chosen here with us."

"Yeah," Mari said. "I mean, this isn't something that happens everyday." Firefly and Indigo couldn't believe the fuss they were making.

"We haven't done anything spectacular as her Chosen yet," Firefly said. "For now it's just a title."

"Even so it's still a great honor to have two of her Chosen here with us," Blazer said.

"Well thank you," Indigo said.

"Umm, if you don't mind, could we see the marks?" Mari asked. "I've never seen them before and I was curious to see them for myself." Of course Firefly and Indigo were more than happy to show them. They each held out a paw and showed them their marks. Blazer and Mari looked on in awe.

"So that what the Mark of the Phoenix looks like," Mari said. "And this means that Empress Ho-oh has chosen you two to be her special Pokémon."

"That's it in a nutshell," Firefly said.

"Must be a lot of pressure," Blazer said.

"It was at first, but you learn to adjust to everything," Firefly replied. While the four of them talked Hoshiko was off meditating. The purple star on her forehead gave off a slight glow as she meditated. Suddenly, the star shone brightly and then faded out completely. Hoshiko opened her eyes, a look of worry filling them.

"It's only a matter of time now," she said. "I've got to warn Firefly and Indigo." She quickly got up and made her way to Firefly, Indigo, Blazer and Mari.

"Firefly! We need to get moving!" she said.

"Hold on, Hoshiko. What's wrong?" Firefly asked.

"Something's changed outside," she said. "The Gold unit will discover our location soon." Blazer and Mari couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"They'll find us? How? This place is so well hidden," Blazer said.

"They'll find it. I know they will," Hoshiko replied.

"I'll go check and see for myself," Mari said.

"Wait. I'll go with you," Firefly said. "I think we should get everyone ready to leave in case Hoshiko is right."

"I'll take care of that," Indigo said. "You two be careful." Firefly and Mari nodded before leaving to go check on the situation outside. Everyone was hoping that Hoshiko was wrong about this.

* * *

Firefly and Mari made it to the entrance of the cave in a few minutes. Still concealed behind the bush they were able to look out and see what was happening. Firefly didn't like what she saw.

"Damn! They brought out their Houndoom!" she said. "They'll be able to sniff this place out in no time."

"Are their noses really that good?" Mari asked.

"Definitely," Firefly replied. "That's how they tracked us." The two of them remained hidden, still watching the Gold unit search the area. One of the Houndoom was approaching the hidden cave entrance.

"Go away, go away, go away," Firefly said.

"You don't think it knows, do you?" Mari asked. Before Firefly could answer her the Houndoom looked up right in their direction. Seconds later it looked back and barked to the others.

"It does now!" Firefly said. "Let's get going!" The two of them headed back inside just as the rest of the Gold unit gathered around the Houndoom. Their secure location wasn't so secure anymore.

* * *

The Gold unit leader made his way to the front of the group, eager to see what the Houndoom had discovered.

"What is it?" he asked. The lead Houndoom motioned towards a bush. The leader walked up to it. At first glance it appeared to be just a normal bush. But upon closer inspection he noticed that it appeared to have been moved recently. He grabbed the bush and tossed it aside, revealing a small cave behind it. Right then he knew what happened to Firefly and her group.

"01 and her group must have hidden in this cave and used that bush to conceal the entrance," he said. "Clever, but not clever enough." He turned to the rest of the group, ready to give them their orders.

"We're going in! The Houndoom take the lead!" he said. With their orders clear the Gold unit prepared to enter the cave. Before doing so the leader thought it wise to inform Giovanni of their discovery.

* * *

Giovanni was still waiting for a report from the Gold unit on their progress. Ever since Firefly and her group had first escaped he thought about nothing but getting her back.

"The Gold unit should have reported back by now," he said. "They had better not fail me." His patience running thin Giovanni was about to get up and go check on their progress himself when one of his scientists entered his office.

"Sir, we just received a report from the Gold unit," he said.

"And?" Giovanni replied.

"They have discovered 01's location," he replied. "They believe she and her group have taken refuge in a cave system in Sector A9." Giovanni was well aware of that cave system. He knew that there was a second entrance far to the east of where the Gold unit was now and that there was a chance that Firefly and her group could easily escape out of it should the Gold unit take too long to locate them inside. Knowing this he got up and walked towards his office door. The scientist was a bit startled by this.

"Sir?" he said.

"Should the Gold unit take too long Firefly will escape through the second entrance," Giovanni said. "I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Should I send out a second unit to wait at the second entrance?" the scientist asked.

"That won't be necessary," Giovanni said. "I want to handle this personally." With that said he walked out to go take care of this situation.

* * *

Indigo had gotten everyone ready to leave. The tension in the air was beginning to thicken as they waited for Mari and Firefly to return. They all hoped that the Gold unit had not discovered their location, but they also knew how accurate Hoshiko's predictions could be.

"What's taking them so long? They should have been back by now," Shadow said.

"I'm sure they're alright," Aqua said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"We won't know that until they get back," the Pikachu replied. As soon as he said that Mari and Firefly returned. Blazer and Indigo approached them.

"Well, what's the word?" Indigo asked.

"They found us," Firefly said. "They were using their Houndoom to sniff out the entrance."

"No!" Indigo said.

"How long do we have?" Blazer asked.

"Judging by how many Houndoom they were using I'd say not long, maybe a few minutes if we're lucky," Mari replied. The others heard what they said and began to worry.

"That's just great!" Shadow said. "There's no way we can get away from them now!"

"Yes we will," Farris said. "As long as we stick together we can do anything."

"Farris is right," Ironside said. "There's nothing we can't do if we work together."

"Blazer, Mari, is there any other way out of here?" Firefly asked.

"Yeah," Blazer said. "There's a second entrance out east of here. It's quite a ways away but it's the only other option."

"Can you lead us there?" Indigo asked.

"No problem," Blazer replied. Right then Mari's ears perked up.

"What is it?" Blazer asked.

"They're close," Mari replied. "If we're getting them out of here we need to get moving now."

"Got it," Blazer said. Firefly turned to the group.

"Okay everyone, stick together! We're getting out of here!" she said. Everyone nodded. Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami gathered around her and Indigo for protection.

"Stick close to us, children," Firefly said.

"Okay," all three said.

"Alright, lead the way," Indigo said. Blazer and Mari nodded and headed deeper into the cave system, Firefly and the rest of the Pokémon following close behind them.

* * *

No one knew exactly how long they had been running, but they felt as though this chase had gone on for hours. They weren't sure how close the Gold unit were now but everyone was ready to get out.

"Is it much further?" Rubic asked.

"No. We're getting close," Blazer replied. With the exit nearing the group pressed on. Then, after running for a few minutes more, Blazer and Mari stopped.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Firefly asked.

"This is as far as we're going," Blazer replied.

"What do you mean?" Indigo asked.

"We'll delay them as long as we can while you get out," Mari said. This shocked everyone.

"You mean… you're not coming with us?" Farris asked.

"We can't," Blazer said.

"Why not?" Pearl asked. "You'd be much safer if you did."

"She's right," Firefly said. "If you come with us you'll be safe from Team Rocket."

"It's not that we don't appreciate the offer. It's just that… this mountain range has always been our home and we can't just abandon it," Mari explained.

"We feel that it's our job to watch over all the free Pokémon in this mountain range and keep them safe from Team Rocket ourselves," Blazer said. "You understand, right?" After hearing their explanation everyone realized that Blazer and Mari were needed there.

"Take care of yourselves," Firefly said.

"Same to you," Blazer said.

"We'll make sure to visit once things settle down," Indigo said.

"We'll look forward to that day," Mari said. At that moment everyone heard the sound of a large group moving through the cave.

"They've caught up with us," Blazer said.

"That's our cue to leave," Firefly said.

"Good luck," Mari said. Firefly nodded and wished them luck as well before leading the group towards the exit. Now alone Blazer and Mari prepared to repel their pursuers.

"You ready, Blazer?" Mari asked. The Infernape looked at her, a wicked smile on his face.

"Like you really need to ask," he replied. "It's time to meet the blaze head on!" Right then a few of the Houndoom came into view. Before they had a chance to spot them Blazer and Mari went on the attack. Blazer managed to catch a few of the off guard with a Mach Punch barrage while Mari went in close with a Bone Rush, knocking a few of them back herself.

"What's going on?!" one of the Gold unit members yelled.

"The Pokémon were attacked by something!" one of the others replied.

"Gee, aren't they the masters of pointing out the obvious," Mari said.

"You can say that again," Blazer replied. The two Pokémon went back on the attack, taking out a few more Houndoom with Close Combat and Bone Rush.

"Man, this is too easy," Mari said. "At this rate Firefly and the others will be… oof!" She was silenced when one of the Houndoom managed to sneak in and strike her with a Flamethrower. Blazer noticed and immediately felt sorry for the Houndoom.

"Uh-oh. You guys shouldn't have done that," he said. He hit the Houndoom in front of him with a Brick Break before backing off behind Mari. The Lucario stood up, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"You… do NOT… hit me!" With a battle cry that would make most Pokémon run and hide Mari went on the attack. Aura Sphere attacks flew everywhere, some of them hitting the Houndoom while others struck the cave walls and ceiling. The constant barrage loosened a few of the rocks, causing them to fall.

"It's caving in!" someone yelled.

"Call the Houndoom back and pull out!" the leader yelled. Flashes of red light indicated that the Houndoom were being called back. Then the sounds of footsteps could be heard over the blasts from the Aura Spheres as the Gold unit retreated. Once he was sure they were gone Blazer attempted to calm his enraged mate. He took hold of one of her arms in order to get her attention.

"Calm down, Mari. They're gone now. It's over," he said. Mari stopped firing Aura Spheres and turned to the Infernape. Her eyes slowly returned to normal as his words sunk in.

"Are… are you sure?' she asked.

"Yeah," Blazer replied. "They've all left." With no one left to fight against Mari let her body relax. She leaned again Blazer, exhausted from her recent crazed assault.

"Man… that took a lot out of me," she said. Blazer smiled at her as he held her in his arms.

"Well you can relax now. I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon," he said.

"Yeah," Mari said. "I just hope Firefly and the others got out okay."

"I'm sure they did," Blazer replied. The two Pokémon remained in their positions, content with their work and confident that they were able to give Firefly and the others the time they needed to escape.

* * *

Firefly and the others managed to find the cave exit on their own. As soon as they were out they took a few moments to catch their breath and make sure everyone had made it out alright.

"Are we all here?" Aqua asked.

"Looks like it," Farris replied. "So, what's our next move? We can't stay here for too long."

"Farris is right you know," Indigo said. "Whatever you decide we need to do next we need to do it fast. There's no telling when the Gold unit will resume their chase."

"I know, but right now we need to determine where we are. After that we'll know where we need to go," Firefly said.

"I already know where you need to go." Everyone froze in fear. They all recognized that voice but didn't want to believe he was there. And yet, when they looked towards the sound of the voice, there he was.

"What's wrong? You almost look surprised to see me," Giovanni said. He had brought with him a small group of troops that cut the group off from their escape route.. The majority of the group backed away, but Firefly and Indigo stood their ground.

"How did you find us?" Firefly asked.

"Once the Gold unit reported their position it was easy to determine where you'd end up next," Giovanni replied. He looked over the group, taking in their expressions of fear. His eyes soon fell on the three newborn Pokémon hiding behind Firefly and Indigo.

"Well, it appears as though you've gotten some new faces since we last saw each other," he said. Summer and Tsunami shirked away, but Kaiser remained still. Firefly and Indigo stood side-by-side in front of them.

"You will not lay a finger on them!" Firefly said. Giovanni looked at her, an amused expression on his face.

"You don't have a say in the matter, my dear," he replied. "Retrieve 01 and the three baby Pokémon. Make sure they are unharmed." A few of the troops started walking towards the three baby Pokémon. Firefly and Indigo remained between them, a snarl forming on Firefly's face.

"I'm warning you, stay away!" she said.

"That's not an option," Giovanni replied. The troops were almost on top of them. Firefly and Indigo prepared to fight them off.

"_That's enough of that…"_ Before anyone could make a move the area was flooded with a bright green light. Everyone shielded their eyes. The light lasted only a few seconds before dying out. Slowly everyone uncovered their eyes, not knowing what to expect.

"Is everyone alright?" Indigo asked.

"We're fine," Aqua replied. "Just what was that light anyway?"

"More importantly what did it do?" Rusty asked.

"Umm, guys? I think you should take a look at this," Rubic said. She was pointing in front of them towards Giovanni and his troops. When everyone looked they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Th-they're frozen!" Pearl said. Just as she said Giovanni and his troops were frozen in time.

"Amazing," Mayim said. "I didn't know your time-control powers had gotten this good, Rubic."

"They haven't," the Igglybuff replied. "My powers haven't gotten that good yet."

"Well if it isn't you then who's responsible for this?" Rusty asked.

"_I am," _a voice said. Everyone looked around to try and see where the voice was coming from, but they saw nothing.

"Who's there?" Firefly asked. "Please show yourself." Firefly was confident that whoever stopped Giovanni and his troops wasn't hostile, but she still wanted to see who they were dealing with.

"_Oh yes. Forgive me,"_ the voice said. Shortly after a small green sphere appeared in front of the group. No one knew what to make of it. Then, green sphere grew in size and vanished. In its place was a small white fairy-looking Pokémon. A small pair of antenna were on her head and on her back was a pair of small wings. She opened her eyes, which were a beautiful red color. She looked over the group and smiled.

"I am glad to see you're all safe," she said. Everyone was amazed by who there were now face-to-face with.

"You're… Celebi!" Farris said.

"Yes," she replied. "My name is Ivory. Empress Ho-oh sent me to find you and aid in your escape."

"So you're the one she told us to seek out," Indigo said. Ivory nodded in response.

"And you're also the one who did this," Rubic said, referring to Giovanni and his troops.

"You'd be correct, Rubic," Ivory said. "It was also I who gave you your powers and made you my Chosen." Rubic couldn't believe what she was hearing. Right in front of her was the legendary Pokémon that bestowed the title of Chosen upon her.

"Mistress Ivory," Firefly said.

"Please, call me Ivory," she replied. "Titles such as that never really appealed to me all that much."

"Alright," Firefly said. "How long will they be frozen like that?" Ivory knew she was talking about Giovanni and his troops.

"They'll remain in their state until I release them," she replied. "For now I must take you to your next destination."

"Our next destination?" Farris asked.

"Empress Ho-oh feels that it is too dangerous for you to remain here much longer," Ivory said. "She has told me that you are to be taken to a special location. I am here to take you there."

"But how will you do that?" Rubic asked. Ivory smiled at her young Chosen.

"I have the power to teleport all of you there," she said.

"Teleport? You can do that while keeping them frozen?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, though they will resume their movement once we leave the area," Ivory replied.

"Who cares? We'll be long gone when that happens," Shadow said.

"True, but they may still be able to track us," Firefly said.

"You are correct," Ivory said. "They could easily track my energy signal and find out where I teleported you to."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Indigo said. The others agreed with him. They were all eager to leave the mountains and Team Rocket behind.

"Very well," Ivory said. "Gather around and I'll teleport us there." The group gathered around the Time Guardian and awaited teleportation.

"Here we go!" she said. Moments later her body gave off a green glow that engulfed everyone in the group. Seconds later the light vanished, along with the Pokémon. The moment that happened Giovanni and his troops regained movement. The first thing they noticed was that Firefly and her group were gone.

"What the?! Where did they go?!" someone said.

"They vanished!" another replied. Giovanni was seething. He had Firefly within his grasp, and now she was gone to who knows where. One of his men cautiously approached him.

"Sir, what are your orders?" he asked. Without responding Giovanni turned and started to walk away.

"Sir?" the soldier asked. This time Giovanni stopped and answered him.

"Return to base," he said. "I want to know where they went." The soldier saluted him and relayed the order to everyone else. With nothing left to say Giovanni continued back towards Team Rocker HQ.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away was a peaceful field. The warm rays of the sun bathed they field and everything in it in its ever-loving glow. The peace was soon disrupted by a glowing green sphere that grew quickly in size. When the sphere vanished Ivory, Firefly and the rest of the Pokémon had appeared.

"There, we've arrived," Ivory said. Everyone looked around at their new surroundings.

"Where are we?" Mayim asked.

"I've brought you to a place hundreds of miles away from Team Rocket's main base," Ivory said.

"Hundreds of miles?! You teleported us that far away?!" Rusty said.

"It wasn't as difficult as you may think," Ivory said.

"I see," Firefly said. "So, what do we do now?"

"There's a forest near here about half a mile to the east," Ivory said. "There are Pokémon there that will aid you. You are to seek them out for now."

"And after that?" Indigo asked.

"That I am unsure of," Ivory replied. "Empress Ho-oh should contact you in time. Until then I suggest that you wait there." Firefly and Indigo nodded in understanding. With her job done Ivory was about to teleport away when…

"Wait!" She stopped and turned back to the group. Rubic had stepped to the front.

"What is it, Rubic?" ivory asked.

"Umm… I just wanted to know… why me?" she asked. Ivory didn't know what she meant by her question.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Well, it's just that, there are so many other Pokémon you could have named as your Chosen," she said. "Out of all of them why did you chose me?" Ivory smiled and floated down towards her. She placed a paw on the young Igglybuff's head.

"I chose you because I knew what your future held," she said. "You were going through hard times and only a worthy Chosen could rise above those hardships. You had to fight from the moment you were born and went blind, and though he wasn't chosen as you were Rusty was meant to be a big part of your life." Rubic was wide-eyed as Ivory said this to her.

"I chose you because I knew that of all the Pokémon in the world I could have chosen you were the perfect one for me," she said. Rubic smiled, glad to know that Ivory had so much faith in her.

"Thank you," she said. Ivory smiled and floated back up into the air.

"I shall be seeing you all again," she said. "Take care." With that her body gave off a green glow once again. The glow faded seconds later, and she was gone.

"Well, what do you say we get moving," Indigo said. Everyone agreed with him, and once again the group was on the move. From the safety of the clouds Ho-oh watched as they made their way east.

"_I hope you're ready for them. They'll be there shortly,"_ she said.

* * *

Thanks to some help from Blazer, Mari and Ivory the Celebi Firefly and the others managed to escape from Giovanni and Team Rocket. Now that the immediate threat has been dealt with the group continues to their next location. What will they find there? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	22. Firefly's Scarlet Beginnings

I've been asked a few times about a potential crossover between this story and scarlet pikachu's story **Scarlet Beginnings**. Well, this is the first chapter of that crossover. And with that said I do not own any of the Pokémon from scarlet pikachu's story **Scarlet Beginnings**.

And speaking of scarlet pikachu I'd like to send out a birthday shout-out to her. A year older, a year wiser. Happy Birthday, scarlet!

**Chapter 22: Firefly's Scarlet Beginnings**

It had been nearly ten minutes since Firefly and the others parted ways with Ivory the Celebi but they had been making good progress towards their next destination. Ivory had told them to head to a forest in the east, and so far they had been on a steady pace in that direction.

"How's it look up there, Firefly?!" Indigo called.

"I don't see anyone! Looks like we're in the clear!" Firefly replied. Earlier she had flown up high to make sure no one, more specifically Giovanni and Team Rocket, was following them. With everything clear she flew back down and landed next to Indigo.

"Looks like it's smooth sailing," Firefly said.

"That's good. If what Ivory said was true then I doubt we'll be seeing Team Rocket anytime soon," Indigo said. Up ahead Rubic and Pockets were standing on the top of a hill they were coming up on. They looked over the side and got extremely excited.

"Hurry up, guys!" Rubic called.

"We found the forest Ivory was talking about!" Pockets said. The rest of the group hurried to the top of the hill and looked over. Just as Rubic and Pockets said down below was the forest they were searching for. Though not very dense the forest was definitely large enough to house many Pokémon comfortably.

"So this is the forest where those Pokémon Ivory spoke of are, right?" Aqua asked.

"I believe so," Firefly replied. "There doesn't seem to be any other forest here so this has to be the one."

"In that case we should hurry there and seek their aid," Farris said. The group resumed their trek towards the forest, their pace a bit faster now that they knew where they were going. As they traveled down the hill everything appeared to be going smoothly. But Firefly sensed that something was amiss. She looked over the group to see if anything was out of place. She soon spotted Summer, who was lagging behind and appeared to be completely exhausted. She ran over to the young Chikorita.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm… okay… M-Mommy," Summer replied. Her voice was weak and her breathing was heavy, almost as if she had just run a few hundred yards. Her eyes were also drooping and she was barely standing. Despite what she said Firefly knew Summer was anything but okay. She placed a paw on Summer's forehead and was shocked by what she felt.

"You're burning up," she said. By now Indigo had noticed Firefly and Summer towards the back of the group. He too went to see what was wrong.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Summer. She has a really bad fever," Firefly replied. Just as Firefly had done Indigo placed a paw on Summer's forehead, and also like Firefly he was shocked by what he felt.

"You're not kidding," he said. "Everyone! Hold on a minute!" The group stopped and looked back towards the trio. As soon as they saw the condition Summer was in everyone was instantly concerned. Kaiser and Tsunami ran to their sister's side.

"Summer! What's wrong?!" Kaiser asked.

"Are you okay, sis?" Tsunami asked.

"You sister is a little sick, but she's going to be fine,"" Indigo replied, trying to ease their worry a bit. While he comforted those two Firefly had called Farris over to look at Summer.

"Is there anything you can do?" Firefly asked.

"I'm afraid that without the proper medicinal herbs there's little I can do," Farris replied. "For now all we can do is get her in some kind of shade." This didn't do much to ease Firefly's worry. One of her babies was suffering and there was nothing she could do about it. For now all she could do was follow Farris's advice.

"Okay, let's get moving," she said. "Put Summer on my back." With help from Farris Summer was carefully placed on Firefly's back. Indigo, Kaiser and Tsunami gathered around the two.

"Alright. Let's find some shade," Firefly said. Firefly moved as quickly as she could with Summer on her back, everyone else following her. No matter what she was going to find somewhere for Summer to rest and get the help she desperately needed.

* * *

Minutes later the group came upon a small lake amidst some trees. It wasn't very large but it did provide adequate shade. It was located just on the outskirts of the forest, but that was the last thing on Firefly's mind at the moment.

"Okay, we'll rest here," Firefly said. She walked to one of the trees and carefully placed Summer down next to it. Indigo, Kaiser and Tsunami gathered around the ill Chikorita.

""How are you feeling?" Indigo asked.

"Tired… and weak," Summer replied. To Firefly she sounded worse than before.

"We've got to get her help," she said.

"But from where?" Indigo asked. "Who knows if there's anyone near here that can help."

"Well we can't just sit around and do nothing!" Firefly replied. "My baby is sick and I'll do anything and go through anyone to get her whatever help she needs!"

"Okay, okay, I understand," Indigo said, surprised by Firefly's outburst.

"I'm sorry," Firefly replied. "It just that, I feel so powerless right now." Indigo reached out and took one of Firefly's paws in his.

"It's okay," he said. "Why don't you and the others go out and look for help while me and the boys stay here with Summer."

"Yeah. We won't let anything happen to her," Tsunami said.

"Anyone who tries will have to get through me and Daddy," Kaiser said. Firefly smiled.

"I sincerely hope nothing happens while I'm gone, but if something does I'm glad Summer has such strong and brave Pokémon looking after her," she said. With Summer's safety guaranteed Firefly addressed the rest of the group.

"Okay, everyone! We need to spread out and find help for Summer!" she said. "Food, medicinal herbs, a local Pokémon, anything! If you think it can help bring it back here!" The Pokémon all nodded and took off in different directions. Before she joined them on their search Firefly approached her daughter.

"Sit tight, sweetie. Mommy's going to go look for help," she said.

"O…kay," Summer replied.

"Be careful out there," Indigo said.

"I will," Firefly replied. With that she spread her wings and took to the skies. Indigo and the children watched as she flew off, all of them hoping she or the others would return with help for Summer. But as they watched none of them noticed the pair of hungry-looking eyes watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Deep within the forest a small Pokémon was sunning herself on a rock. Her look resembled a Pikachu, but at the same time she was much different. Her body was covered in scarlet fur instead of the usual yellow. Her left ear and tail was badly scarred. Her right ear was also a bit scarred, but not as bad as the other. She also had a small gold ring in her right ear. She was known as Scarlet the Pikamew.

"Ah, there's nothing like a good sunbath to take your mind off things," she said.

"Hey, Scarlet! Where are you?!" Scarlet opened her eyes at the sound of the voice. She immediately knew who it belonged to.

"Over here, Storm!" she called. Another Pokémon appeared in the clearing, this one also resembling a Pikachu while at the same time being very different. His fur, covered in small lightning bolt shape patterns, was a light blue-ish orange hue. His ears and tail slightly resembled those of a Persian instead of a Pikachu. He was Stormcatcher the Pikasin.

"So, what bring you out here other than me?" Scarlet asked.

"Mostly that," Storm replied. "Oh yeah, Flyaway wanted me to remind you about that meeting Ivory told us about."

"They're here already?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, no one's seen them yet," Storm replied. "But Ivory did say she was bringing them close to the forest. Maybe they're just on the outskirts and by the time we get back they'll be here."

"You could be right," Scarlet said. She stood up and jumped down from the rock.

"It's about time I headed back to the den anyway," she said. "I don't want to sit in the sun too long and get a sunburn."

"With the color of your fur no one would notice," Storm commented. This earned him playful slap from Scarlet's tail.

"I see that sunbath didn't do anything about your violent tendencies," Storm said.

"Are you campaigning for another one?" Scarlet asked, her eyes sending a playful yet mischievous glare towards Storm.

"Depends. Are you still giving some out?" Storm asked.

"Perhaps later, my little Stormcatcher," Scarlet said. The two Pikachu half-breeds left the clearing to return to their den and await the arrival of their expected guests.

* * *

It had been nearly ten minutes since Firefly and the others left to go find help for Summer. Though he had complete confidence in everyone Indigo was growing a bit worried that no one had made it back yet.

"What's taking them so long?" he said silently to himself. He looked next to his body where Summer was finally resting peacefully. Over next to the lake Kaiser and Tsunami were quenching their thirst.

"I hope they hurry back," he said. Seconds later the sound of a twig snapping caught everyone's attention. Kaiser and Tsunami ran back next to Indigo.

"Who's there?" Indigo called. Moments later a rough-looking Mightyena stepped into view. Indigo watched as he eyed each of them, a sinister snarl on his face. He stood up and placed himself between the three young Pokémon and the Mightyena.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who I am is of no consequence to you," he said. "Besides, it won't matter once I'm done with you."

"What do you mean?" Indigo asked.

"A Pokémon's got to eat, and I see quite a good meal right in front of me," the Mightyena replied. He took a few steps towards them. Indigo spread his wings out.

"I won't let you touch them!" he said.

"Like I'm giving you a choice," the Mightyena said. Indigo knew he was in trouble. If it were just him he could take this intruder easily. But with three lives to protect he wondered if he could repel this attacker.

_"Firefly… where are you?"_ he said.

* * *

Elsewhere Firefly was still searching for someone or something that could help her ailing child. She believed that she could spot something from the air, but so far she hadn't turned up anything.

"Maybe I'm up too high to see anything," she said. "I'll fly a bit lower to the ground." She descended a bit lower and continued her search. She was still looking when a feeling came over her. The feeling stopped her in mid-flight and caused her to look back towards the lake where Indigo and her children were waiting.

"Something's not right," she said. "They're in danger, I just know it." Despite the fact that she hadn't found any help this feeling was too strong for her to ignore. Without wasting time she abandoned her search and sped off back towards the lake.

"Hold on, guys! I'm on my way!" she said.

* * *

Scarlet and Storm were nearing the halfway point between where they were and their den. The walk was surprisingly quiet for this time of day.

"Not many Pokémon out and about," Storm said. "I wonder where everyone is?"

"There's no telling," Scarlet replied. As they walked they were approached by a Nidoqueen who had half of her horn missing. She also looked out of breath, like she had been running for quite a while.

"Scarlet, Storm! Thank goodness I found you!" she said.

"What is it, Sato?" Scarlet asked.

"It's Kionu!" the Nidoqueen named Sato said. Scarlet let out a tired sigh. She had dealt with that Pokémon plenty of times in the past, each time he was causing some kind of trouble for someone.

"What is he doing this time?" she asked.

"He's got some Pokémon cornered at that lake on the outskirts of the forest," Sato said.

"If that's where it is we can't do anything about it," Storm said. "That lake is outside of the forest, and our range of authority."

"I'm aware of that, but he has to be stopped this time! There are babies involved this time, and one of them appears to be ill!" Sato said. That last part caught Scarlet's attention. Even if it was outside of her influence she wasn't about to turn a blind eye to this, especially if there were baby Pokémon involved.

"You said he was near the lake?" she asked.

"Yes," Sato replied.

Okay," Scarlet said. "Let's go, Storm!"

"Huh? But why?" Storm said. "You don't have any say in matters outside the forest."

"Even so I have to try," Scarlet replied. She took off towards the lake, Storm following shortly after.

* * *

Indigo continued to stand his ground as the Mightyena crept closer. There was no way he'd let him eat the three children, even if he had to sacrifice his life to do it.

"Let's see… I think I'll start with the vegetables, move on to the seafood and finish with the spicy dish with a side of hot wings," the Mightyena said, deciding just how he'd go about his meal.

"Over my dead body!" Indigo said.

"That's the whole idea," the Mightyena said. He was just about to pounce when…

"Hold it right there!" Everyone looked towards the sound of the voice and saw two Pikachu appear out of the bushes.

"Well, if it isn't Scarlet and her boy-toy Stormcatcher," the Mightyena said.

"That's enough, Kionu!" Scarlet said.

"Says who?" the Mightyena known as Kionu replied.

"It's one thing to go after Pokémon that can fight back, but attacking children, especially ones who are ill… you've hit a new low," Storm said.

"You know as well as I do it's survival of the fittest out here," Kionu replied. "I'm just doing what I can to survive."

"Well not this time!" Scarlet said. "Now back off!"

"I think you're forgetting something. This area is outside your forest, meaning that it's outside of your authority," Kionu said. Indigo looked back and forth between the two sides. He thought that with the arrival of these new Pokémon they'd be able to drive off the Mightyena, but now it appeared as though that was not the case.

"I know I can't force you to leave them alone, Kionu," Scarlet said. "That's why I'm here asking as nicely as I can. Please, let them go free."

"You can ask as nicely as you want it won't change the fact that they're going to become my dinner and there's no one here who's going to stop me!" Kionu said.

"That's what you think!" Everyone looked up just in time to see the new arrival. Scarlet, Storm and Kionu had no idea what to think, but Indigo, Kaiser and Tsunami were overjoyed by who they saw.

"Firefly!" Indigo said.

"Mommy! You're back!" Tsunami said. With a gust of wind at her back Firefly landed in front of Kionu, blocking him from reaching Indigo and her children. She glanced behind her towards Indigo.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Indigo replied. "You got here just in time."

"So I did," Firefly replied. She then turned her attention back to the Mightyena.

"I don't know who you are and I really don't care. All I want you to do is to leave them alone," she said. Kionu looked at her for a second before laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me?! What makes you think I'm going to leave them alone, just because you said so?!" he asked.

"No, because if you don't you're going to regret it," Firefly said. Now Kionu was laughing incredibly hard, so hard he could barely keep standing.

"Oh, this is too good!" he said. "And just what do you think you're going to do?!"

"Try me and find out," Firefly replied. Kionu's laughter immediately stopped. He quickly realized that she was serious. He stood up and faced Firefly.

"Well, if you're that eager to die then who am I to deny you," he said. He licked his lips, relishing in the thought of adding one more Pokémon to his meal.

"We'll see about that," Firefly replied, taking a battle stance. Indigo looked back and forth between Firefly and Kionu. He knew Firefly was strong, stronger than most Pokémon ten times her size. What worried him was the fact that he knew the Mightyena would do anything to defeat her, and if he did they would all be in grave danger. His eyes then went to the two Pikachu, seeing that they hadn't made a single move since they first arrived.

"Aren't you going to try and stop him?" he asked.

"We can't," Scarlet replied. "This battle is between those two and doesn't involve us."

"But…"

"It's okay, Indigo," Firefly said. "I want to take him one-on-one." Indigo looked at her, noticing the determination on her face. Right then he knew they'd be alright.

"Take him down," he said.

"No doubt," Firefly replied. Kionu was growing angry at the fact that they were guaranteeing victory over him.

"You're not winning over me!" he said. "I'll show you why I'm feared around here!" With that he charged towards Firefly, his mouth open for a Crunch attack. Firefly closed her eyes, showing no interest in the attack.

"Pathetic," she said. Right before Kionu's attack made contact Firefly flapped her wings and flew up to avoid the attack. All Kionu got was a mouth-full of dirt. As he spat out the dirt Firefly did a back-flip in the air, ending with an Iron Tail to Kionu's face. As Kionu flew through the air Firefly's tail transformed into a long vine and wrapped around his neck.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Firefly said. She snatched him down, driving his head into the ground.

"That's it, Mommy!" Tsunami cheered.

"Show him who's boss!" Kaiser yelled. Indigo remained quiet, instead looking on with a smile on his face. Scarlet and Storm, on the other hand, were amazed by Firefly's abilities.

"Who the heck is she?" Storm asked.

"I don't know, but what I want to know is how did she get those abilities," Scarlet said. "She's definitely not normal." Back at the battle Firefly flew at high speed, slamming into Kionu's stomach with a Quick Attack. The hit drove him back a few yards. However, he recovered quickly and fired off a Shadow Ball. Firefly countered with a Flamethrower, the two attack exploding in the middle of the field and covering the area in a smoke cloud.

"Here's my chance!" Kionu said. Using the smoke cloud as cover he charged forward with a Poison Fang, his mouth giving off a purple glow.

"I've got you now!" he yelled. But when he emerged on the other side Firefly was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell did you go?!" he yelled.

"Right here!" Before he could react Firefly bit down on his tail and started swinging him around. The velocity was so great Kionu felt as if his tail would be torn off. After a few rotations Firefly released him, letting him fly into the lake. He disappeared beneath the surface. Firefly expected him to come up soon after, but that wasn't the case.

"What the? He can't be done already," she said. Firefly cautiously flew out over the lake to look for him. She hovered over the center of the lake and looked around.

"Come on. I know you're down there somewhere," she said.

"Firefly! Look out! He's beneath you!" Indigo called. Before Firefly could react Kionu shot out under her. Firefly tried to fly up to avoid him but Kionu's appearance took her by surprise. Before she could get away Kionu bit down on her leg.

"Gotcha!" he said. Scarlet and Storm looked on, their concern for Firefly growing with each passing second.

"He's got her now," Storm said.

"Looks like it," Scarlet replied. As the looked they noticed Firefly wasn't trying to free herself. She was just floating there.

"… Are there any Pokémon living in this lake?" Firefly asked.

"What's that?" Scarlet asked.

"I want to know if there are any Pokémon living in this lake," Firefly repeated.

"No," Scarlet said.

"That's all I needed to know," Firefly replied. Kionu didn't know why she wanted to know that, but then he felt something strange happening to the air. He looked up at Firefly. She was looking back down at him, a sinister smile on her face. Soon after that a few sparks started dancing over her body.

"Oh hell!" he said. He tried to let go of Firefly and swim away, but Firefly's tail once again transformed into a vine and wrapped around his neck.

"You're not going anywhere!" Firefly said. Moments later she flooded his body with thousands of volts of electricity, courtesy of her Thunderbolt. Kionu screamed as his body was fried. Moments later the Thunderbolt blasted him out of the water and onto dry land. As he tried to recover Firefly landed near him. Her leg had a few puncture wounds from his bite, but Firefly soon healed them thanks to Synthesis. Scarlet and Storm were left almost speechless.

"She's… amazing," Storm said. "She took out Kionu like he was nothing."

"I wonder… could she be with the group that Ivory wanted us to meet?" Scarlet asked. By now Kionu had stood back up, but he didn't appear to be in any shape to continue fighting, something Firefly took notice of.

"It's over," she said. "You've been defeated. Now, I suggest you leave." Kionu looked at her with rage-filled eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but she had beaten him. However, that didn't mean she'd have to final say.

"I may not have been able to defeat you," he said. "But…" He paused and looked towards Indigo and the children. Firefly's eyes grew wide once she realized what was about to happen.

"They're still going to be my dinner!" Kionu said. He sprang into action and lunged at Indigo and the children.

"Daddy!" Tsunami cried.

"Stay behind me, kids!" Indigo said. As Kionu got closer Firefly knew she had to do something. Using a high burst of speed from Extremespeed Firefly cut off Kionu.

"That was you last mistake!" she yelled. Her wing started giving off a white glow. The next thing anyone knew Firefly had slammed into Kionu with a powerful Steel Wing. The Mightyena flew back through the air and came crashing down near some bushes. When he landed he came down awkwardly on his front paws. Then, a sickening crack rang out through the air, followed by cries of pain from Kionu.

"Ah! My leg! You broke my leg!" he cried. Normally Firefly would have felt pity for doing something like that, but this wasn't one of those times.

"I'm going to tell you this only once," she said. "If I catch you attacking my friends or my children again you'll have more to worry about than a broken leg." Kionu got up and glared at her. Firefly returned his glare with an even more intimidating glare.

"This isn't over between us," he said. "I swear I'll get my revenge." With those final words Kionu limped off to nurse his wounds. The threat finally gone Firefly allowed her body to relax.

"Mommy!" Tsunami cried. Seconds later he and Kaiser ran up to her and hugged her. Firefly hugged them back, glad to see them safe.

"It's okay. I'm here now," Firefly said.

"You were amazing, Firefly," Indigo said. Firefly looked to him and smiled.

"How's Summer doing?" she asked. Indigo looked to the still-sleeping Chikorita next to him.

"She's sleeping now," he said. "I have no clue how she slept through all that racket."

"As sick as she is she deserves the rest," Firefly said. Off to the side Scarlet and Storm were still watching.

"Hey, don't you think we should go see if they need any help?" Storm asked. "Kionu's been dealt with and that Chikorita looks really sick." Scarlet nodded as the two of them stepped out into the open. Firefly and Indigo noticed them.

"That was some impressive battling earlier," Scarlet said. "I haven't seen anyone that skilled in a long time."

"Thanks," Firefly said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you wait until now to come out?" Indigo asked.

"That's just my policy," Scarlet said. "In my opinion a battle between two Pokémon should remain just that unless one of them asks for assistance."

"I see," Indigo said, now understanding.

"By the way, my name is Scarlet and this is my mate Stormcatcher," Scarlet said.

"I'm Firefly, and this is Indigo, Kaiser, Tsunami, and the Chikorita is Summer," Firefly said. "We were told by Ivory to come seek aid from the Pokémon in this forest."

"So you _are_ the Pokémon Ivory told us would be coming," Scarlet said.

"You were expecting us?" Indigo asked.

"Yes," Storm said. "We knew you'd be coming soon. We just didn't expect the 'welcoming committee' to find you first." While Storm spoke Scarlet approached Summer. Firefly walked up and stood beside her.

"She looks real bad," she said.

"She has a really high fever," Firefly said. "I was out with everyone else looking for someone or something to help her."

"Well, we can offer you any help you need," Scarlet said.

"That would be great," Firefly replied. "Let me call the others back." She closed her eyes and concentrated, sending out a telepathic message to the others.

_"Everyone. Come back to the lake. We've found help,"_ she said.

_"Okay. We're on our way,"_ Farris replied. Confident that the others got her message as well Firefly opened her eyes.

"Everyone should be back soon," she said.

"How many of you are there?" Scarlet asked.

"Quite a few," Firefly replied. "I hope we won't be too much of a bother."

"Don't worry," Scarlet said. "My forest is big enough to accommodate you all, no matter how may of you there are."

"That's good," Firefly said. Now that they had found the Pokémon they were seeking all that remained was gathering the others. Things were starting to look up for Firefly and her group now.

* * *

After dealing with Kionu, a Mightyena that was looking to make Firefly, Indigo and their children his meal, Firefly and the others find themselves in the presence of none other than Scarlet the Pikamew and Storm the Pikasin. What will happen now that these two groups have been brought together? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

**Author's Note** Kionu the Mightyena, Sato the Nidoqueen, Scarlet the Pikamew and Stormcatcher the Pikasin belong to scarlet pikachu.

Please review


	23. New Bonds of Friendship

Sorry for the long wait. I never intended for this chapter to take so long.

**Chapter 23: New Bonds of Friendship**

Shortly after Firefly sent out her message the others began to return to the lake. Within a few minutes everyone had returned to the lake. While Indigo introduced everyone to Scarlet and Storm the Pikamew and Firefly were with Summer, her condition getting worse.

"We need to get her fever down," Scarlet said.

"Can you do that?" Firefly asked, fearing for her child.

"Yes," Scarlet replied. "We have everything we need to treat her back at my cave. As soon as we get her there I can start treating her."

"How soon can we get there?" Firefly asked.

"As soon as you want," Scarlet replied.

"Well then, if you don't mind I'd like to go now," Firefly said. "The sooner we get to your cave the sooner we can get my baby cured."

"I understand," Scarlet said. "Fortunately my cave isn't too far from here. If we hurry we can have her there in a few minutes."

"Then let's hurry," Firefly said. "Help me get her on my back." With some help from Scarlet Summer was carefully placed on Firefly's back. The small Chikorita let out a soft groan.

"Sit tight, sweetie. Mommy's going to get you help," Firefly said. "Okay, Scarlet. Lead the way."

"Follow me," she said. Firefly called to the others and let them know they were heading into the forest. With Scarlet and Storm in the lead the group headed into the forest where they hoped to find help for Summer as well as a place to rest.

* * *

The edge of the forest was only a few minutes away from their location. To Firefly, however, they still seemed hours away from any help, and with Summer's condition growing worse with each passing second her fear only continued to grow.

"Is it much further?" Firefly asked.

"Not much," Scarlet replied. "We'll be arriving at the edge of the forest shortly. After that it's just a short walk to my cave."

"That's good," Indigo said. The group continued to follow Scarlet and Storm. Pretty soon the trees began to grow thicker.

"We must be getting close," Hoshiko said. "The trees are getting thicker."

"We are," Scarlet said. The others were glad to know they would soon have a place to rest. But as they continued further Firefly began to feel a slight discomfort in the back of her neck that soon turned into a slight pain.

"What the? What's going on?" she said. She shook her head, careful not to disturb Summer, in an effort to somehow alleviate the pain, but it didn't help at all. Farris was the first to notice Firefly was in pain.

"Firefly, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm… not sure," Firefly replied. "All of a sudden… the back of my neck just started throbbing in pain." While Farris tried to help Firefly Kaiser and Tsunami saw Indigo experiencing the same kind of pain.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Kaiser asked.

"I will be… once my neck stops hurting," he replied. While everyone tried to figure out what was happening to them the pain mysteriously went away.

"Whew, it stopped," Firefly said.

"What was that?" Indigo asked.

"I think I may know," Scarlet said. "Now, am I correct in assuming that all of you have been experimented on in some way?" Firefly shut her eyes tightly as she remembered memories of their painful past.

"Those were the worst moments of our lives," Firefly said. "You have no idea what things Team Rocket did to us while we were their captives. If we weren't experimented on we were fighting for our very lives. It was Hell, absolute Hell."

"Wait. Team Rocket?" Storm asked. "You guys were all captured by Team Rocket?"

"Yeah. You know about Team Rocket?" Indigo asked.

"Only what we've heard from Pokémon passing through," Scarlet said. "Some of their stories were pretty horrible."

"Well let me tell you, any story you've heard is nothing compared to actually living it," Indigo said. "That's something I wouldn't wish on any other Pokémon."

"From what we've heard they sound like a group of heartless humans," Storm said.

"If you can even call them that," Aqua said. "Out of them all there was only one that we considered a friend, and it was thanks to her that we were able to escape."

"It sounds like a good thing you knew this person," Scarlet said. "Now, do you know if they put any kind of tracking device on you while you were there?"

"Tracking device?" Firefly asked.

"Yes," Scarlet said. "You see, my forest has a special cloaking barrier around it. It's a special protective measure Ivory's mother placed here. That way the only people and Pokémon that enter are those I allow to. The pain you two felt might have been due to the barrier deactivating your tracking devices."

"That would explain it, but I don't know if they put any kind of tracking device on us or not," Firefly said.

"Hold on. I'll check," Farris said. Making sure not to bother Summer Farris examined the back of Firefly's neck, looking for anything that resembled a tracking device.

"Huh? Hey, Scarlet. I think you should come look at this," the Roselia said. Scarlet went over and looked at what Farris found. There, hidden within her fur, was a small microchip with a deactivated red light.

"I thought so," Scarlet said. "This is definitely a tracking device."

"So wait! You mean Giovanni's been tracking us this whole time?" Rusty said. "You mean that bastard knows where we are right now?" His outburst was met with a sharp elbow in the side from Pearl.

"Would you watch your language. There are young ears listening," she said.

"Sorry," Rusty said. "It's just… I don't like the idea of him knowing where we are."

"Don't worry. They won't find you here," Scarlet said. "As long as you're within the forest they can't track you, and they won't be allowed inside unless I say."

"So we're safe for now," Hoshiko said.

"Well that certainly takes a lot off of my mind," Pearl said.

"I'll say," Rubic said. "The last thing I want is to look at his ugly mug again."

"Amen to that, sister," Rusty said.

"So, shall we continue?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes," Firefly replied. "We need to get help for my baby." Scarlet nodded and continued on into her forest, Firefly and the others following close behind.

* * *

Back at her cave a few of Scarlet's friends had begun to gather. Near the entrance a Chansey and a Farfetch'd were sitting, both waiting for Scarlet to return.

"She's been gone for a while now," Pressa the Chansey said. "I pray no harm has befallen her."

"Do not be too concerned for her," Flyaway the Farfetch'd said. "We both know Scarlet is tough, tougher than most Pokémon actually. And if she does encounter any danger she has Storm with her. Those two can take care of themselves."

"Yes, perhaps you are correct," Pressa said. Elsewhere a unique pair of Pokémon were resting on a rock. Agimo, a white winged Skitty with a black blaze on her chest was sunbathing along with Felix, a white Meowth with wings and a halo. Moments later movement just outside the cave entrance caught their attention. Pressa immediately recognized Scarlet and Storm as they approached.

"Great Healer, you have returned," the Chansey said. As she approached Scarlet to greet her Pressa noticed Firefly and her group following her.

"Oh, I was unaware that you brought guests with you," she said.

"I wish it was just that, but we have a situation on our paws here," Scarlet said. "This Chikorita needs medical attention, fast." Pressa took one look at Summer and gasped.

"Goodness! For one so young to suffer as she is," she said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'll need medicine to help bring down a fever," Scarlet said. "Do we still have some?"

"Yes. There is still some leftover from our last shop day," Pressa said.

"Good," Scarlet said. "I'll be treating her in my den, so could you bring them there later?"

"Of course," Pressa said. "Will you be needing anything else?"

"Could you see that our guests have somewhere to rest," Scarlet said. "They shall be staying here until this young one is strong enough to leave with them."

"I shall make sure their stay is pleasant," Pressa said.

"Thank you," Scarlet said. "Okay, Firefly. Bring her this way."

"Alright," Firefly said.

"I'll come join you once everyone gets settled in," Indigo said.

"That sounds good to me," Firefly replied.

"We want to come with you," Kaiser said.

"We want to be with you and Summer, Mommy," Tsunami said. Firefly wanted to tell them yes, but she wasn't sure if it would be okay with Scarlet.

"Would it be alright if they came along?" Firefly asked.

"Of course it would," Scarlet said. "I can tell those three are incredibly close and the last thing I want to do is separate them." Firefly smiled as she turned to her two sons.

"Scarlet said it's alright if you two come along," she told them.

"Okay," Tsunami said.

"Thank you, Miss Scarlet," Kaiser said.

"You're welcome, my little friends," Scarlet said, smiling at the two young Pokémon. Now that everyone knew what to expect Firefly, Kaiser and Tsunami followed Scarlet back to her den while Indigo helped everyone else get acquainted with their temporary home.

* * *

Right outside of Firefly's cave two Pokémon were returning from gathering food. One was a Sandshrew with charcoal gray skin and piercing red eyes. The second was a Raticate with a short, stubby tail. They were each carrying a bunch of bananas.

"Do we really need all these bananas, Stone?" the Raticate asked.

"You know how fast we ran out of them last time, Gnawty," the Sandshrew named Stone said. "Besides, you can never have too many bananas."

"Yes, we all know how you love them," Gnawty the Raticate replied. The two rodent Pokémon headed for the entrance of the cave. Before stepping inside Stone noticed something different.

"Is it just me or does it sound… busy in there," she said.

"What do you mean?" Gnawty asked.

"I don't know… it just sounds real active in there, like some more Pokémon arrived since we've been gone," Stone said. The two of them entered Scarlet's cave, neither one knowing what to expect. Upon entering Stone accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," she said.

"It's okay. I should have… Stone?" The Sandshrew looked up and saw a strange looking Jigglypuff staring back at her. She didn't recognize him, but he seemed to know exactly who she was.

"Is that really you, Stone?" he asked.

"Do I… know you?" she asked. The Jigglypuff appeared shocked by her response.

"What? Of course you know me," he said.

"Are you sure?" Stone asked. "I don't remember ever seeing you before."

"Stone, it's me… Rusty." Upon hearing his name Stone's eyes grew wide, as did Gnawty's. She took a closer look at him, wanting to see if this truly was the same Jigglypuff she protected from evil so long ago.

"No, you're not him," she said. "I once knew an energetic little Jigglypuff named Rusty a long time ago, but you don't look anything like him."

"But it _**is **_me, Stone," he replied. "I may look different but I am that same Jigglypuff from back then."

"How do I know that? How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?" Stone replied. "What proof do you have of who you claim to be?"

"Proof, huh? Okay. Do you recall that night those two Sableye came and tried to kill me? It was you and Gnawty that protected me from the," he replied. Stone's eyes went wide. There was only one explanation as to why he knew about that night.

"… Rusty? Is that really you?" she asked. He smiled, seeing that she finally believed he was who he said he was.

"The one and only," Rusty replied. Overcome with emotion at the sight of the Jigglypuff she once protected from death standing in front of her Stone threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Oh Guardian! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" she said. "When I heard you were captured by Team Rocket I… I feared the worst."

"I'm not going to lie to you, the years we spent there were nothing short of pure Hell," Rusty said. "I'm just glad we finally got out."

"I bet you gave them Hell while you were there," Stone said. "I remember you were such a handful when you were just a baby."

"Well all I remember is having one Hell of a sore ear," Gnawty said.

"Well you and your ear will be glad to know that I'm well past the teething stage," Rusty said. This earned a brief chuckle out of Stone and Rusty.

"Hey, bro. Not to be rude or anything, but are you going to introduce us or not?" Rubic asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry," Rusty said. "This is Sandstone and Gnawty. They looked after for a while when I was still young. This is Pearl, my sister Rubic and her friend Pockets."

"Hi," Gnawty said.

"Nice to meet you, but please call me Stone," Stone said.

"Likewise," Pearl said. "So, you looked after Rusty when he was young?"

"I bet he was a real pain," Rubic said, a slight smirk on her face.

"You don't know the half of it," Gnawty replied.

"Come on. I wasn't _**that **_bad," Rusty replied.

"You want to bet on that?" the Raticate replied. Rusty rolled his eyes, taking Gnawty's comment as a joke. Right at that moment he remembered something.

"Hey, Pockets. You still got them?" he asked.

"Got what?" the Kankid replied.

"You know," Rusty replied. He punched his fists together, trying to give the Kankid some visual aid. It took him a few seconds to realize what he was getting at.

"Oh! Those things!" he said. He then reached into his pouch, something neither Stone or Gnawty was expecting.

"He's got a pouch?" Stone asked. "How did that happen?"

"His mother inhaled a lot of chemicals while we were being held captive by Team Rocket," Rubic explained. "Those chemicals caused him to be born with a pouch."

"Oh my. Has his mother recovered?" Stone asked.

"No. Her trainer has done what she could but overcoming this won't be that easy," Rusty said. By now Pockets had recovered the objects Rusty had asked him to.

"Here you go," the Kankid said.

"Thanks," Rusty replied. He took the objects and handed them over to the Sandshrew.

"Steel gauntlets? Where did you get these from?" Stone asked.

"Let's just say the Pokémon these used to belong to won't be needing them anymore," Rusty replied.

"I see," she replied, not wanting Rusty to go into details.

"Go ahead. Try them on," he said. The Sandshrew slid the steel gauntlets onto her paws, surprised by how well they fit. She clenched her fists a few times and threw a couple of punches.

"So, how are they?" Rusty asked.

"Nice fit," Stone replied. "I think these will come in handy."

"Not involving me, I hope," Gnawty added.

"You never know," Stone said, shooting the Raticate a mischievous glance.

"Better watch out, Gnawty," Rusty said. "Stone already hits hard enough as it is."

"So true," Stone replied. "So, what have you been up to?"

"It's a long story," Rusty said. "Why don't we find someplace to sit down and we'll tell you everything we've been through." The six Pokémon headed deeper into Scarlet's cave, eager to catch up on each others' lives.

* * *

In another section of Scarlet's cave two more Pokémon were coming to see what all the commotion was about. The first was Startic, a Pikachu half-breed. Her fur was blue with white stars, and her back was covered in small steel spikes. She was also Scarlet's half sister. The other was Taisei, a Raichu. His fur was a blackish-blue and he had a scar running along the side of the bridge of his muzzle.

"Scarlet must have brought home some guests, and by the sound of things it's quite a few," Startic said.

"I'll say," Taisei said. "I wonder if they're outcasts like us."

"Let's go see," Startic said. The two Electric Pokémon headed towards the front of the cave to see who Scarlet brought with her. When they arrived they were amazed by the number of new Pokémon that were there.

"Holy! She must have found an entire colony of Pokémon!" Taisei said. "Just look at all of them!"

"Yeah, and judging by their appearances they look to be just like us," Startic said. As the two of them looked around Startic's gaze fell upon Aqua, who was stretching his wings.

"He must be with them," Startic said. "I wonder where they all came from."

"Why don't we ask him," Taisei suggested. Startic figured that was as good an idea as any. The two of them approached Aqua, who hadn't noticed them yet.

"I wonder if there's any place nearby where I can go for a swim," he said. "It's been a while since I last took a swim."

"Excuse me. You're with the Pokémon that just arrived, aren't you?" Aqua looked down towards the voice and saw Startic and Taisei looking up at him.

"I am," he replied. "I don't believe we've been introduced yet. My name is Aqua."

"Nice to meet you," Startic said. "My name's Startic, and this is Taisei."

"A pleasure," Taisei said.

"Likewise," Aqua replied.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you are the most unique looking Charizard I've ever seen," Startic said. "Were you born this way?"

"If only," Aqua replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "No, I was born a normal Charmander. Team Rocket came and stole me from my nest when I was still quite young." Both Electric types gasped when they heard this.

"No… how could they," Startic said.

"I've heard stories, but I never imagined something so horrible," Taisei said.

"Trust me, that wasn't the worst of it," Aqua said. The two looked at him. They didn't want to believe that things for him could have gotten any worse, but they also knew that if Team Rocket was involved then chances are they did.

"In order for them to experiment on me they accelerated my evolution," Aqua said.

"They… forced you to evolve?" Taisei asked. Aqua just nodded.

"Those… how could they do such a thing?" Startic yelled, her anger making her fur change colors from blue to a deep scarlet. Noticing this Taisei tried to calm her down.

"Easy now, Startic. Don't get yourself worked up," he said. "Deep breaths. In… out… in… out…" With his coaching Startic began to calm down, her fur going back to its original color. Naturally Aqua noticed this.

"_Her fur changes color depending on her mood… interesting," _he said.

"Okay… okay… I'm good now," Startic said. With her anger now subsided Startic along with Taisei turned their attention back to Aqua, both knowing that his painful story was not at an end just yet.

"As you can imagine once I was fully evolved they began tampering with my DNA, splicing it with various Water Pokémon," he said. "The end result of their experiments is what you see before you, the world's only water-compatible Charizard."

"Oh my… that must have been a very difficult time for you," Startic said.

"It was," Aqua said. "Many times I wished to fall into Death's cold embrace, if only to find some kind of peace. Had it not been for Firefly and my other friends I would have welcomed Death long ago."

"By the will of Ho-oh… to think someone could suffer as you have," Taisei said.

"Trust me, others have suffered far worse than I have," Aqua said. "What about you two? How did you come to be the way you are?"

"We were born this way," Startic said.

"You mean you were born with the ability to change your fur color?" Aqua asked. "And those spikes on your back."

"Razor sharp," Startic said. "If anyone tries to hit me from behind they'll regret it."

"I'll say," Aqua said. "You are one of the most unique Pokémon I've ever met, and I mean that in a good way."

"Thanks, though most normal Pokémon see me as nothing but a freak," Startic said. Taisei could feel her becoming depressed and placed a comforting paw on her back, being careful not to impale his paw on her spikes.

"Humph… freaks. What gives them, or anyone for that matter the right to judge us?" Aqua said, Startic's comment obviously hitting a sensitive spot. "Just because we are different from others of our species we are labeled as freaks? No, I say. We are not freaks. Perhaps those who judge us are the real freaks." Startic and Taisei looked up at Aqua.

"You know, you one of the few outsiders we've met that feels that strongly about the prejudice that we've endured," Startic said.

"I'm not the only one," Aqua said. "My companions feel the same way I do."

"Your companions sound like they real great Pokémon," Startic said. "I'd like to find out more about them if you don't mind."

"Same goes for me," Taisei added. Aqua smiled at his two new friends.

"Well then I suggest you get comfortable," he said. "I've got plenty to tell you." The two Mouse Pokémon listened as Aqua told them about Firefly and the others.

* * *

In another part of the cave a rather big group of young Pokémon had gathered. And out in front of them was Ironside, who was entertaining them with his transformations. All the young Pokémon appeared to be enjoying themselves as they cheered and laughed.

"Okay, what's next?" Ironside asked. He was taking transformation requests from his young audience.

"I want to see a Teddiursa!" one of them yelled out.

"Okay! One Teddiursa coming up!" Ironside said. Seconds later his body took on a white glow. When it faded out he appeared as a small Teddiursa.

"Hi there," he said, waving to the other Pokémon. Another round of laughter and applause followed as he changed back into his Ditto form.

"I want to see a Happiny!" one of the others said.

"You got it," Ironside said. Once again the familiar white glow covered his body, and when it faded he had transformed into a small Happiny.

"Ta-da!" he said. The familiar sounds of appreciation followed, bringing a smile to Ironside's face. While this was going on Farris and Pressa looked on from a distance.

"Ironside's really having fun putting on a show for those young Pokémon," Farris said.

"He is," Pressa said. "It fills me with great joy to see smiles on their faces."

"I know what you mean," Farris said. "There's nothing like the smiles and laughter of the young to make you forget everything that's wrong in the world today." The laughter from the audience of Pokémon suddenly got louder. Farris and Pressa looked to see that Ironside now had an assistant, a young Budew. Ironside had transformed into a Budew himself and was mimicking everything the young Budew did, much to her delight. Farris and Pressa couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"He's really great with children," Farris said.

"Indeed," Pressa said. "My cousin Nancy was also good with children."

"Hold on. Nancy is your cousin?" Farris asked.

"You know her?" Pressa asked. "I had no idea."

"We've met," Farris said. "In fact she was the one who taught me most of what I know about healing injuries and the like." Pressa smiled.

"That sounds like my cousin, always willing to help others," she said. "That's why she took that position at a Pokémon Center, though last I heard she wanted to find a greater purpose."

"When we last saw her she and her trainer were on their way to the Pokémon League HQ at Kanto's Indigo Plateau," Farris said.

"She's made it that far? I'm amazed," Pressa said. "Who would have thought my cousin would be heading to the Pokémon League. When she said she would go look for something better she wasn't kidding."

"I know," Farris said. "I can only hope she makes it. I would love to go there and see her again."

"I have confidence you will," Pressa said.

"You're right. We will… someday," Farris said. Nothing else was said between the two as they watched Ironside continue to entertain the young Pokémon.

* * *

While the other Pokémon were getting settled in and acquainted with the local residents Firefly was with Scarlet as they tended to Summer. While Firefly, Scarlet and Storm went through the medicine Pressa had gathered Kaiser and Tsunami were by their ailing sister's side.

"Stay strong, sis. You're going to get through this," Kaiser said.

"You're going to be okay," Tsunami said. The young Mudkip looked towards Scarlet with pleading eyes.

"She is going to be okay, isn't she?" he asked. Scarlet looked towards him, a smile on her face.

"I give you my word that your sister will make a full recovery," she said, easing his concern. It seemed to do the trick as Tsunami gave Scarlet a smile.

"Besides, you sister is tough," Firefly said. "It's going to take more than this to keep her down."

"Mommy's right! Summer is going to beat this!" Kaiser said. Firefly couldn't help but smile at her son's enthusiasm. Right then Indigo walked in.

"Well, everyone's settled in," he said. "I must say everyone here is incredibly friendly."

"Most of the Pokémon here are outcasts, shunned for one reason or another," Scarlet said. "We know what it's like to be looked down on because of what we are, so we try to make anyone who comes through here feel as welcome as possible."

"Wow… I had no idea," Firefly said. Indigo could tell the conversation was heading into a sensitive area. He approached Kaiser and Tsunami.

"You know, Uncle Ironside is putting on a show for some of the other Young Pokémon," he said. "Why don't you two go watch." Kaiser and Tsunami looked at him, then back at their sister.

"Don't worry. Summer's going to be fine," Indigo said. "We'll be here looking after her, so you two don't need to worry too much."

"Your father's right," Firefly said. "We'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"Promise?" Tsunami asked.

"Promise," Firefly said. "Now you two go on and have fun with Uncle Ironside." The two young Pokémon were unsure of whether to leave their sister's side, but one look at the confident faces of their parents finally convinced them.

"Okay," Tsunami said. He and Kaiser headed out of the den. Before leaving they took one final look at Summer. They both wanted to be by her side, but they also knew their parents, along with Scarlet and Storm, would do everything they could to help her get better. Firefly and Indigo nodded to both of them, letting them know everything would be okay. Their two children nodded back before leaving.

"Thank you, Indigo," Firefly said. "I know they wanted to be here with Summer, but it's not their place to worry about her."

"That's just the way they are," Indigo said. "No matter what they're going to worry."

"I know," Firefly said. She looked outside the den. Kaiser and Tsunami had went over to Hoshiko, who got up to take the two of them to where Ironside was.

"It's not fair," Firefly said. Indigo looked at her, a bit surprised by what she said.

"Huh?" he said.

"It's not fair," Firefly repeated. "Kaiser, Summer, Tsunami… they should be enjoying life, running and playing like Pokémon their age should be. Instead they live everyday with the chance of it being their last." Indigo understood what she was saying. As their father he knew just how Firefly felt about the dangers they faced.

"I know how you feel," Indigo said. "The only thing we can do is keep them safe from danger."

"But by being with us they're put in danger," Firefly said. "Giovanni is going to come for us… for me. And when he does they'll be in danger."

"And if I'm right the last time that happened you jumped in front of them ready to lay down your life," Indigo said. Firefly opened her mouth to reply but Indigo cut her off.

"You're looking at this in the wrong way," he said. "You were the one who got them out of there before Giovanni discovered them, you were the one who stood up to him when he tried to take them and you were the one who took out that Mightyena that tried to eat them. Overall I'd say you're doing a great job keeping the danger at bay." Firefly listened to everything Indigo just told her. When he was finished all she could do is smile and shake her head.

"How do you do it?" she asked. "Every time I'm feeling down or depressed you say just the right things to cheer me up."

"Hey, I'm just telling it like I see it," Indigo replied.

"I have to agree with him," Storm said. "From what we saw earlier those children are safe with you."

"By the way, Firefly, why isn't this child with her birth mother?" Scarlet asked. "Isn't she too young to be far away from her?" Firefly shuffled her feet and let out a long, sad sigh.

"She's not with her mother… because her mother is dead," she replied. Both Scarlet and Storm looked at her with shocked expressions.

"And… the other two?" Storm asked. Firefly nodded, confirming what he suspected.

"All three… were orphaned before they hatched," Firefly said. Scarlet's eyes dulled. Storm knew he had seen this reaction before. It was how Scarlet looked whenever she recalled her own mother's death.

"Oh…," she said softly. "I… I'm sorry I asked. I… uh… you see, my own mother died protecting me… so I know how it feels." Scarlet then turned away, letting a few tears escape from the corners of her eyes.

"Life is getting hard. Children lose their parents, parents lose their children… Death is becoming as common as weeds nowadays," she said. "But… we can't lose hope. Hope, faith and love are the only things that keep us going, right?" She glanced to Storm, then to Firefly. Both of them nodded.

"Besides, I'll have a little one of my own soon," Scarlet said. She flashed a light smile and placed a paw on her stomach. Storm's eyes shimmered with pride as he put his arm around her.

"It'll still be a while before he's born, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Scarlet replied. "It'll be another five or six months." Firefly looked at the two of them. She felt so happy for them, and yet…

"I envy you," she said. Scarlet and Storm looked at her.

"How so?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, you're here carrying a young life inside of you, something that in my opinion is one of the greatest experiences in life," Firefly said. Scarlet smiled, knowing that was true.

"Just once in my life I'd like to experience that, to know what it feels like to carry life inside of me like you are," Firefly said. "But I fear that I'll never get the chance. Now that Team Rocket is after us there'll be too much danger coming at us for me to try and start a family of my own. My dream will have to remain just that… a dream." Indigo walked over to Firefly and placed a paw on her back.

"You'll get that chance," he said.

"But when?" Firefly asked.

"I don't know, but I promise you'll get the chance to start your own family," he said. "It might not be soon, but I will do whatever it takes to make that day come." Firefly gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks, Indigo," she said. No matter how many times he saw Firefly's smile it always amazed him at how much brighter each day was once he saw that smile.

"You know, those two are going to make great parents," Storm said to Scarlet, just loud enough for her to hear.

"That they are, Storm. That they are," Scarlet replied. The four of them let the moment pass before going back to tending to Summer.

* * *

Night arrived soon, and with the excitement of the days activities now gone everyone settled down for a good rest. Scarlet was still awake, though. She was going to check on Summer, wanting to make sure the young Chikorita was resting comfortably. As she walked through her cave she looked around at all the Pokémon that were resting.

"So many Pokémon, and they've all placed their lives in Firefly's paws," she said. "They truly believe in her." She soon spotted Indigo, Kaiser and Tsunami all curled up together, but for some reason Firefly wasn't with them.

"I wonder where she is," Scarlet said. "Surely she wouldn't have left without them." As she tried to determine where Firefly was she started hearing something. It was faint, but it sounded like singing.

"Now who would be singing at this hour?" Scarlet said. She followed the sound of the singing, curious to know who's voice it was. She was eventually brought to her original destination. There, laying down next to Summer, was Firefly. She was singing to the young Chikorita. Scarlet stood there and listened as Firefly continued her song.

"_A thousand words, have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you, even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words, one thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you, make all of you weariness seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever"_

Scarlet had never heard the song Firefly was singing, but she knew that the song held some deep emotion by the way Firefly sang it. Shortly after she finished a smile appeared on Summer's face as she slept. Firefly planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Rest easy, my angel," she said.

"That was beautiful," Scarlet said, finally letting Firefly know she was there. Firefly looked up, a bit surprised to see her.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you were there, Scarlet," she said. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Oh no. I was just on my way to check on Summer," she said. She sat down on the other side of Summer and gently brushed her paw against the leaf on her head.

"Children… they really are our most precious gift," Scarlet said.

"Yes, and that's why I'm going to do everything I can to make sure they survive," Firefly said.

"By the way, what was that song you were singing?" Scarlet asked. Firefly smiled, remembering one of the more precious memories from her childhood.

"It's a song my mother would sing to us," she said.

"Us?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, my siblings and I," Firefly replied. "She'd sing it to us as a lullaby, or whenever our father went looking for food. She told us the song was very special in the fact that whenever we sang it, no matter where we were, we'd always be brought back together. It's one of the few pleasant memories I have of my childhood."

"Wow… no wonder you said that song was special," Scarlet said.

"Yeah," Firefly said. "Of course, I don't even know if my family is okay. I haven't seen them ever since Team Rocket attacked and stole me from them years ago. I don't know if they survived the attack, and if they did where they are or how they're doing. I don't know anything about them." Scarlet felt the depression radiating from Firefly's body.

"You'll see them again," she told her.

"Thanks," Firefly said. "What about your family, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind," Scarlet said. "I don't really have much family left. My mother… she died protecting me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Firefly said. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"It's okay. You didn't know," Scarlet said. "After my mother died I was raised and trained by an Abra. I struggled a lot and came close to death at least half a dozen times or so. About a year ago I met my father for the first time. He's a Mew on the Elder Council."

"A Mew? And he's on the Elder Council?" Firefly said, a bit shocked. Scarlet smiled.

"Shocking, isn't it," she said. "To everyone in my forest I'm a healer, the renowned Scarlet L. Pikamew."

"Sounds like you have quite the busy life," Firefly said.

"Yeah, but so do you," Scarlet replied. "All those Pokémon put their lives in your care. That alone must put a great deal of pressure on you."

"It did at first, but I've learned how to deal with it," Firefly said. "Of course it doesn't hurt that Indigo is there to ease the burden."

"You're lucky to have him," Scarlet said.

"We all are," Firefly replied. She looked down at Summer and smiled.

"Um, Firefly… if it's not too much trouble, do you think you could teach me that song you were singing?" Scarlet asked.

"I'd be glad to," Firefly replied. And for the for the rest of the night until sleep overtook them Firefly taught Scarlet her mother's song, reliving the memories of her mother teaching her the same song many years ago.

* * *

Though their histories and reasons for being may be different both Firefly's and Scarlet's groups have found comfort and friendship in the other. Just where will these new friendships take them? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

**Author's Note**: Pressa the Chansey, Flyaway the Farfetch'd, Agimo the Skitty, Felix the Meowth, Sandstone the Sandshrew, Gnawty the Raticate, Startic the Pikachu and Taisei the Raichu all belong to Scarlet Pikachu. Also, the lyrics I used were from the song "1000 Words" from Final Fantasy X-2.

Please review


	24. Revenge of the Wolf

**Chapter 24: Revenge of the Wolf**

The days following the arrival of Firefly and her friends were filled with moments of bonding, both as friends and as a family. As a way to say thank you for letting them stay a while Firefly and her group had decided to help with the daily chores that needed to be done around Scarlet's cave. They helped with everything from gathering food to watching over the newborn babies and everything in between. Of course between all the work there was still time for relaxing and other recreational activities, which is what everyone was witnessing at the moment.

"Oh man! How does that not hurt?" Gnawty said. "I'm not the one getting hit and it hurts me!"

"Trust me, those who have gone against her will say it hurts a lot worse than it looks," Rusty replied. The two of them were referring to a sparring match everyone was watching between Firefly and Indigo. Even though it was just a sparring match meant to keep their skills sharp they fought with the mindset to outdo the other, leading to many hard hits and painful falls.

"Oh, that's going to leave a mark!" Storm said. "Umm, you sure they're going to be okay? They are hitting each other pretty hard out there."

"They'll be fine," Farris reassured him. "The most they'll get out of this is a few ruffled feathers." As soon as she said this Firefly and Indigo crashed into each other with combating Steel Wing attacks, the shockwave from their clash pulsing throughout the arena.

"… I hope," Farris added. Out in the middle of the arena Firefly and Indigo were trying to force the other back with Steel Wing.

"You should know… by now… that I never… give in!" Firefly said.

"I know… but you should know… by now… that I'm stronger!" Indigo said. To prove his point he started slowly forcing Firefly back.

"It's not always… the strongest!" Firefly said. "Sometimes… it's… the smartest!" In a move that stunned Indigo Firefly powered down her Steel Wing and stepped to the side, letting Indigo stumble forward. Before he could recover Firefly jumped on him, wrapping her paws around his neck in a headlock.

"Now I got you!" Firefly yelled.

"Not for long you don't!" Indigo said. He started to toss his head from side to side in an effort to throw Firefly off, but the winged Vulpix held on tight. Of course she was careful to not choke him.

"It's going to take… more than this… to shake me off!" she said.

"I… know!" Indigo said. "That's why… I've been working on… some new tricks!"

"Well all the tricks in the world won't help you… ah!" Before she could finish Firefly was pulled off of Indigo by something. She soon found herself suspended in the air upside-down.

"Hey! What's going on?" she yelled. She looked down (or up depending on how you look at it) to see what had grabbed her. A tentacle was wrapped around her legs. She followed the tentacle and found it belonged to…

"Indigo! When did you learn to do this?" she asked.

"Oh, I had some help with it," he replied.

"Help? What do you mean you had…" And that's when it hit her. Firefly glanced over at the other who were watching her and Indigo's sparring match, or to be more specific at a certain Steel-type shape shifter.

"Ironside! Why didn't you tell me you helped Indigo learn to transform?" she asked.

"He asked me not to!" Ironside replied. He thought that would satisfy her, but Firefly shot him an accusing glare.

"What? I couldn't tell him no now, could I?" Ironside said in his defense.

"Remind me to get you for this later!" Firefly yelled. She then looked back down at Indigo.

"And as for you, while this did catch me by surprise you know you can't hold me here for very long!" she said. Firefly closed her eyes, preparing her next move. Indigo, though, knew what was coming.

"_I don't think so," _he said. His eyes briefly flashed blue. Seconds later Firefly's body also flashed blue, forcing her eyes to shoot open.

"Huh? What was that?" She looked around to see if there was anything different. So far everything looked the same, but Indigo was looking up at her with a smirk on his face.

"What's that smirk for?" Firefly asked, clearly not liking how things seemed to be going.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," Indigo taunted.

"Whatever. I'll take care of you as soon as I… hey! What's going on! I can't transform!" Not only that but after a few minutes Firefly soon discovered that she could use any of her attacks or abilities.

"Why can't I use my abilities!" she yelled. She thought about every possibility, and one stood out among them all. She looked down at Indigo, his smirk growing bigger.

"Figured it out yet?" he teased.

"You! You did something to me, didn't you?" Firefly accused.

"Guilty as charged," Indigo admitted. "I used Disable to keep you from using any of your attacks to get free. Now the only way to free yourself is to admit defeat."

"Like that's going to happen!" Firefly challenged.

"You're welcome to try and get free yourself but I'm telling you it's easier to just admit that I've got you beat," Indigo said.

"We'll see about that!" Firefly replied. She started squirming about, trying to see if she could somehow squeeze her way out of Indigo's hold. Unfortunately all it did was cause him to tighten his hold on her legs, making it that much harder for her to get loose. After a few minutes of struggling Firefly began to tire out, leaving her with only one option.

"Okay, you win," she grumbled.

"What's that? I didn't hear you," Indigo said, wanting to hear her say it again.

"I said you win, now let me go!" Firefly yelled. The smirk never left Indigo's face as he lowered Firefly to the ground. He loosened the tentacle from around her legs. Firefly pulled one leg free, but before she could pull the other free Indigo tightened his hold once again.

"You know, I… I think I need to hear it again… just to make sure," he said. Firefly shot him an menacing, yet playful glare.

"Indigo… if you don't let me go… Summer, Kaiser and Tsunami will grow up without a father figure," she calmly said. "You don't want that now, do you?" Picking up on her hint Indigo quickly released Firefly.

"You know, that was a pretty good sparring session," Firefly said.

"It was," Indigo agreed. "Too bad one of us had to lose, huh."

"Especially since I was the loser," Firefly said. "I guess this just proves that I still have a lot of work to do when it comes to my battling strategies."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Indigo told her. "Everyone's willing to help you with that, me included."

"I know," Firefly said with a smile. Before the two of them could do anything else the sound of applause rang throughout the arena. Looking over they saw all their friends applauding, showing their excitement at having just witnessed an outstanding battle.

"That was awesome, you two!" Shadow said.

"One of the best battles I've ever seen, even if it was just a sparring match!" Mayim added.

"I can see why Ho-oh made you two her chosen!" Startic yelled. Everyone else applauded and cheered. A few of them got up and went to talk to them, either further expressing their excitement over the battle or to ask about some of the tactics they used.

"That was some battle, wasn't it Rusty," Rubic said.

"Yeah," Rusty agreed. "The only thing that could have made it better is if I had something to drink while watching it."

"I believe I may be able to help you with that." The voice belonged to a Treecko sporting a straw hat, holding a bottle.

"Fabia, what brings you here?" Gnawty asked.

"I was asked to prepare a special gift for one of our guests," the Treecko named Fabia replied. He then turned to Rusty and handed him the bottle. The Jigglypuff removed the cork and sniffed. A familiar aroma filled his nostrils, causing him to stare wide-eyed at the bottle in his paws.

"C-Could it be?" he stuttered out. He took a small drink. His eyes started to water as he recognized the taste.

"It is! D-Dandelion wine!" he cheered. "But… how did you know?"

"I was told that you have a taste for this particular beverage," Fabia replied. It was unclear whether Rusty had heard him or not as he was too absorbed in the bottle, drinking to his heart's content.

"Oh boy, he's going to be a handful later," Pearl said, bringing a paw to her head.

"I never knew Rusty had a taste for wine," Stone commented.

"Believe me, sometimes his habit is more trouble than it's worth," Rubic said. "Just how much of this did you make?"

"I have bottled quite a bit of this wine," Fabia replied. "I was told he rather enjoyed it so I wanted to be prepared. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Not for Rusty, it won't," Pearl said. "In fact once he sobers up he'll be so grateful it'll make you sick." While they held their own conversation Firefly and Indigo were conversing with Scarlet, Storm, Agimo and Felix.

"I've never seen anyone use techniques the way you two did," Scarlet said. "It's obvious that you are very skilled in combat."

"It's a skill that we needed to survive while in Team Rocket's possession," Firefly said. "If we did not or could not fight we were killed. If we fought and lost we were killed. It was a constant struggle for survival there. Many Pokémon lost their lives."

"Truly a nightmarish ordeal," Agimo said. "It is fortunate that you were able to save not only yourself but many others as well."

"True, though I wish I could have saved more," Firefly said. "There are so many still held in Team Rocket's grip." Indigo placed a comforting paw on her back.

"You saved all you could. The others stayed behind by choice," he told her.

"I wish I knew why," Firefly said.

"Who knows," Indigo replied. Before they could continue the conversation any further they all heard the sound of someone hitting the floor.

"For crying out loud, Rusty! We told you to take it easy with the bottle!" Pearl's voice rang out.

"Don't *hic* worry, Pearl," Rusty slurred. "I'm *hic* just fine."

"You're on the floor upside-down," Rubic informed him.

"So that's *hic* why everyone's *hic* standing on their heads *hic*," Rusty said. Firefly smiled and shook her head, having seen Rusty like this on many occasions.

"He never learns," she said. "You guys need any help with him?"

"Thanks, but we've got things under control," Pearl replied. She and Rubic were trying to help the drunk Rusty back to his unsteady feet, though it was easier said than done.

"Come on, you big lug. On your feet," Rubic grunted while trying to keep her older brother steady.

"Show me the way to go home *hic*, I'm tired and I want to go to bed *hic*," Rusty sang, horribly out of tune.

"Oh geez, this is getting worse by the minute," Pearl groaned.

"Umm… should we…" Felix started to ask but Firefly just shook her head.

"No. They've got this under control… somehow," she told him. "Besides, I want to go check on Summer."

"The young Chikorita," Agimo said. "I hear she is feeling much better today."

"She is, thanks to Scarlet," Firefly said, smiling at Scarlet. The Pikamew smiled back.

"It's what I do," she said.

"And you do it very well," Indigo commented.

"I appreciate your kind words," Scarlet said.

"You more than deserve them," Firefly said. With those words Firefly and Indigo, along with Scarlet, Stormcatcher, Felix and Agimo left the arena to go check on Summer. As they left they couldn't help but laugh at the antics of Rusty as Rubic and Pearl continued to try and help him.

"I'm a *hic* little teapot, short and *hic* stout…"

"Oh man, please stop singing…"

* * *

The six Pokémon continued on towards Scarlet's den, eager to see how Summer was doing. Along the way they looked around at all of their friends as they went about their day, helping each other with their daily tasks.

"I just want to thank you again for everything you've done," Firefly said.

"I'm more than happy to accommodate all of you," the Pikamew replied. "Besides, you and your friends have been a big help as well with all of our daily chores."

"It's no trouble," Firefly replied. "It's the least we could do to repay you for letting us stay here."

"Speaking of which how long will you stay?" Felix asked.

"We have no clue," Indigo replied. "We're supposed to wait for Empress Ho-oh to contact us and tell us where to go next."

"Wait! Empress Ho-oh speaks to you directly?" Storm said, clearly shocked by what he just heard.

"Yes. She come to me… to us in our dreams and speaks to us," Firefly explained. "That's how she communicates with us." Agimo and Felix looked at each other.

"I don't know what I'd do of Latias ever decided to start doing that," the Skitty said.

"That's right. You two are the Chosen of Latias and Latios," Indigo said, remembering what they had told him and Firefly earlier. "It must be quite an honor."

"It is, but it certainly can't compare to being the Chosen of the great Empress Ho-oh herself," Felix said.

"Thanks for the kind words, but it's just a title for now," Firefly said. "In our eyes we haven't really done anything to show we deserve to be her Chosen."

"You don't think so? Well I believe that just staying alive as long as you have shows you're worthy enough." The group looked in front of them. Standing there was Flyaway and a Mew.

"Flyaway, Gusto, how's the day treating you?" Storm greeted.

"Hello, Flyaway. Hello, Father," Scarlet said. Firefly gasped, eyes wide as she recalled what Scarlet told her a few nights ago…

"_About a year ago I met my father for the first time. He's a Mew on the Elder Council."_

It took her a while to process everything, but she soon realized just who the Mew was.

"You… you're on the Elder Council, aren't you," she said.

"That I am," he replied. "My name is Gusto." In response Firefly and Indigo bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you," Firefly said.

"Thank you, but the pleasure is mine," Gusto said. "I saw your battle earlier. Even for a sparring match you two put on an outstanding show."

"Thank you, sir," Firefly said.

"I was impressed as well," Flyaway said. "It is clear that Empress Ho-oh chose wisely when she picked you two are her Chosen." After hearing that comment Firefly began to think.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Storm asked.

"Well… I was just thinking about all the Pokémon that could have been picked to be Chosen," Firefly said. "I wonder what makes us so special?"

"I can answer that for you," Gusto said. "You see, it has to do with your aura."

"Aura?" Indigo asked.

"Yes," Gusto said. "When ever a new Pokémon is born into this world they give off an aura. The Council Members read the aura, determining its strength, and by using that decide whether that Pokémon will be their Chosen or not."

"Fascinating. Not even I was aware of this," Flyaway commented.

"So, what you're saying is that Empress Ho-oh determined through our aura that we were destined to be her Chosen?" Indigo asked. Gusto nodded.

"It's not just you two. All of the other Chosen were determined in the same way," the Mew said.

"So for every Council member there is at least one Chosen out there in the world?" Firefly asked.

"Precisely," Gusto said. "It's customary for each member to chose multiple Chosen to guarantee that at least one will survive long enough to be contacted by their Council member. It just so happens that out of all the Chosen Empress Ho-oh selected only you two survived long enough to be contacted by her."

"Just… us two?" Firefly asked. Gusto nodded, the impact of his words hitting home. Just how many Chosen did Empress Ho-oh have, and what happened to them all? These were questions that both Firefly and Indigo had floating around in their heads at the moment.

"So many questions that I have, and yet not enough answers," Firefly said.

"Do not worry. You shall have your answers in due time," Gusto said. "For now though I believe you should concentrate on the now in stead of tomorrow."

"He's right, Firefly. There's no point in worrying about what's to come. It's best if we just focus on what we need to do now, and that's go check on Summer," Indigo told her.

"You're right, as you often are," Firefly said with a smile. "Thank you, Gusto."

"You are most welcome, my friends," he said. With those parting words Gusto flew off to another part of the cave.

"He certainly is wise," Indigo commented.

"That he is," Scarlet said. "Well, shall we? I'm sure Summer is eager to see you."

"As we are her," Firefly replied.

"Will you be coming as well, Flyaway?" Storm asked.

"I would, but there are matters I must attend to," the Farfetch'd replied. "Give my regards to the young Chikorita."

"We will," Scarlet told him. With that Flyaway flew off, leaving the original group of six to resume their walk to Scarlet's den.

"Gusto certainly is different from either Empress Ho-oh and Ivory," Indigo commented. "I wonder what the others are like."

"There's no telling," Firefly answered. "Have you two ever met your Council members?" Upon hearing the question Felix cast his eyes downward, a noticeable saddened expression on his face.

"I haven't ever met him… nor will I ever be able to," the Meowth said.

"Why's that?" Indigo asked. Felix pointed to the halo on his head.

"The Latios that gifted me… is no longer with us," he said. "That's why there's a halo over my head."

"Oh my…" Firefly gasped.

"I was wondering if that halo meant anything," Indigo said. "So… does that mean that…"

"Oh no. His successor took his place shortly after," Felix said. "I haven't met him yet, but I look forward to the day I do."

"What about you, Agimo?" Firefly asked.

"I'm quite familiar with Latias," the Skitty said. "She raised me for a length of time."

"You were raised by Latias?" Firefly asked. Agimo nodded.

"Is she your mother?" Indigo asked.

"No, she isn't my mother," Agimo replied. "My mother is…"

"Me." Firefly and Indigo turned to the sound of the voice and discovered that it belonged to…

"Scarlet? You're Agimo's mother?" The Pikamew nodded. Firefly noticed that she appeared to be a bit nervous.

"You see, before I discovered that my father was still alive the only family I knew was my uncle. When my mother, his sister, was killed it torn him apart and drove him to commit suicide," Scarlet explained. Firefly gasped, clearly shocked by what Scarlet was telling her.

"I wanted to spend one more night with him, so I summoned Jirachi and asked him to grant my wish. He did, and the two of us spent the night talking about my mother and a few other things," Scarlet said. "After that night I summoned Jirachi again and I…" She paused, not sure how Firefly and Indigo would take what she was about to tell them.

"Go on," Firefly urged. Scarlet took a deep breath before continuing.

"I summoned Jirachi a second time… and wished to have a child that was 90% his and 10% mine. The wish was granted, but when the child was born I was told I couldn't keep her. I trusted her to a friend who told me he'd take care of her," she said. "At first I believe that he… that he had killed her, but thankfully that wasn't the case."

"Latias told me that my time with her would be limited and that my birth mother was still alive," Agimo added. "I searched for a year and a half before I finally located her."

"I bet that was a happy reunion," Indigo said. Scarlet's eyes suddenly grew sad.

"You'd think that… but it wasn't," she said.

"Why not? I figured you'd be happy to se her again," Firefly said.

"Don't get me wrong, I was. It's just that… there were rules that were broken as a result of my wishes. Because of that I was frowned upon," Scarlet explained. Now everything was in the open. Scarlet could do nothing but wait and see how Firefly and Indigo would react.

"… I understand," Firefly said. Scarlet looked to her, a mixture of shock and bewilderment on her face.

"Y-You do?" she stuttered.

"Of course," Firefly said. "You were hurting, just as he was when his sister passed. You wanted something to remind you of him, so you asked Jirachi to bless you with a child. Considering your situation I can sympathize with what you did."

"Do you… do you truly mean that?" Scarlet asked. Firefly gave her a warm smile.

"I do, if only because I know what it means to lose someone close to you," she said. "When I lost my friends I fell into a deep state of depression, often times finding myself close to Death's door. But now, all I have to do is look to those three beautiful babies and everything is alright." Scarlet smiled, a feeling of relief coming over her. The fact that Firefly sympathized with her was a load off her mind. By now though they had reached Scarlet's den. Inside Pressa was tending to Summer, Kaiser and Tsunami staying by their sister's side.

"We're back," Scarlet announced. Pressa turned to the group and smiled.

"I have been awaiting your return," Pressa said. Upon seeing their parents Kaiser and Tsunami ran to them. The two Fire types caught them in a welcoming hug that the two young ones eagerly returned.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tsunami said.

"How are my babies doing?" Firefly said.

"These two have been most helpful," Pressa told them. "Not once did they ever leave their sister's side." Firefly smiled at Kaiser and Tsunami before walking over to see how Summer was doing. The Chikorita was awake and smiled when she saw Firefly approaching.

"Hi, Mommy," she said.

"Hi, sweetie," Firefly said. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," the Chikorita replied.

"Well you'll be well enough to travel soon," Firefly said. She then nuzzled Summer, earning a slight giggle out of the young Chikorita.

"My guess is she'll be fit to travel again in less than a week," Scarlet said.

"That's good," Indigo said. "The sooner my little angel is well the better." He gave her a wink, earning him a smile.

"And we'll be here to help," Kaiser said.

"Well with everyone here supporting her I'm confident she'll make a quick recovery," Agimo said. The conversation was briefly interrupted by the sound of a stomach growling. Summer blushed, her stomach being the culprit.

"Mommy, do you have anything I can eat?" she asked. Firefly was taken a bit by surprise by this.

"I'm not sure," she said. "Is there anything that's safe for her to eat in her condition?" Scarlet brought a paw to her chin and thought for a bit.

"If we had some Oran Berries those would be alright for her to eat, but I'm afraid we ran out of those a few days ago," the Pikamew said.

"That's too bad," Indigo said.

"Hold on. What about the Oran Berry bush near the forest edge? Shouldn't those berries be ripe for the picking?" Storm asked.

"Now that you mention it you're right," Scarlet said. "Tika! Could you come here for a second?" Moments later a young Cyndaquil ran into the room.

"You called, Mama Scarlet?" she asked.

"_Mama? She must have taken her in like I took in Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami," _Firefly thought.

"Do you think you could go gather some Oran Berries for me? I need some for our young friend here," Scarlet said, motioning to Summer.

"Leave it to me!" Tika said.

"Why don't you go with her, Kaiser. She may need help getting the berries back here by herself," Firefly suggested. "Would that be okay with you?"

"Sure! I could use an extra pair of paws," Tika said. "Come on! I'll lead the way!"

"Right behind you," Kaiser said. "We'll be back soon, sis."

"Okay," Summer said. With Tika leading the way the two young Fire Pokémon left the cave to go gather some Oran Berries for Summer.

"Are they going to be safe by themselves?" Indigo asked.

"They'll be fine," Storm replied. "The berry bushes are within the borders of the forest so they're perfectly safe."

"I hope you're right," Firefly said.

"I know he is," Scarlet said. "There isn't anything or anyone in my forest that will bring them harm." Little did Scarlet know that, though she was right, she would also be very wrong.

* * *

Just outside the forest's edge Kionu sat and waited. He was still seething about his defeat to Firefly. His broken leg had healed somewhat, but he still walked with a visible limp. However, that was the last thing on the Mightyena's mind. The only thoughts going through his head were ones of revenge, especially against a certain Pikamew and winged Vulpix.

"That damn Scarlet has gotten in my way for the last time, and there's no way I'll let that bitch of a Vulpix get away with breaking my leg," he seethed. He knew he'd have his revenge one way or another, but the only question was how. He got his answer when he heard two child-like voices.

"Come on, they're over here!"

"Alright!"

"This may be the break I'm looking for," he whispered. The Mightyena ducked into some bushes and waited to see who was approaching. He couldn't believe his luck when Tika and Kaiser entered his range of view.

"_This is perfect,"_ he said, a sadistic smile on his face. _"What better way to get back at them then through their own children, not to mention getting that meal they cost me last time."_ With his intentions clear Kionu waited patiently for the perfect opportunity to strike.

* * *

Tika and Kaiser had been gathering berries for a few minutes now. They had quite a large pile already but they both figured a few more couldn't hurt. Tika had her eye on a particularly big bushel of berries, but the branch they were on was a bit out of her reach.

"Oh man, what I wouldn't give to be a Quilava right now," the Cyndaquil said. "Do you think you could reach them, Kaiser?"

"I'll try," the Charmander replied. He looked up, quickly spotting the branch with the berries Tika was trying to get. He crouched down a bit. Then, the claws on his right paw started glowing white.

"Here goes!" he yelled. He jumped up towards the branch and swung at it, his Slash attack cutting the branch off the tree. Tika was in perfect position to catch the branch as it fell, keeping the berries from hitting the ground and bursting.

"Nice moves," she commented as Kaiser came back down to the ground.

"Thanks," he said. "I've been wanting to try that out ever since I learned it."

"You used it very well," Tika said. "You must be pretty strong."

""I want to be as strong as I can," Kaiser said. "I have to be if I'm going to protect Mommy and everyone else."

"I think you should be more concerned with protecting yourself first!" Both Pokémon turned towards the rough-sounding voice. Neither one liked who it belonged to.

"K-Kionu! W-What re you doing here?" Tika yelled.

"I'm here for some payback!" the Mightyena replied. "Both of your mothers have made a fool out of me for the last time! Now, it's my turn!"

"But they're not here!" Kaiser said.

"I know, but you are," Kionu replied. He started to advance on them. Tika and Kaiser took a few steps back, Kaiser making sure he was standing in front of Tika.

"Don't worry. I think I can take him," Kaiser whispered to Tika. "Mommy broke his leg when she fought him."

"Thanks, but you don't have to worry about fighting him," Tika said. "Mama Scarlet forbade him from entering the forest unless it was an emergency, so there's no way he can…" Tika's breath caught in her throat when Kionu continued to advance on them, clearly crossing over into the forest.

"Hey! You can come here! You're forbidden unless…"

"I don't care!" Kionu yelled, cutting Tika off mid-sentence. "Your mother's rules don't mean a damn thing to me right now. All that matters is getting my revenge." In response Kaiser took an offensive stance.

"I won't let you!" he declared. Kionu laughed, giving both young Pokémon a clear view of his razor sharp teeth.

"So you think you can stop me, huh," he said. "Well I'd like to see you try!" Then, without warning, Kionu lunged at the two of them.

* * *

Back at Scarlet's cave Firefly was just walking around. The day had been peaceful, giving her plenty of time to think on their next move. While she was thinking Scarlet approached her.

"You look like you've got something on your mind," the Pikamew said.

"I was just thinking about what we should do next," Firefly replied. "I know Empress Ho-oh is supposed to contact me and tell me where we're supposed to go next, but I feel like I should be doing something now, something other than waiting."

"I wish I could help you with that, but I can't think of anything," Scarlet said.

"That's okay," Firefly said. "I think I'm just worrying too much. I tend to do that sometimes."

"We're all guilty of that at one point or another," Scarlet told her. Nearby Hoshiko was resting. Even though she was sleeping her mind remained alert, made evident by the glow the gem on her forehead gave off. Everything seemed to be okay until the gem stopped glowing and Hoshiko's eyes shot open, a look of deep concern in them.

"They're in danger," she whispered. She stood up and quickly spotted Firefly and Scarlet. She ran towards them unnoticed as they were deep in conversation.

"So that's how you got your abilities," Scarlet said. "That must have been a painful ordeal."

"It was," Firefly replied. "In fact there were many times I thought I'd…"

"Scarlet! Firefly! I sense danger!" Hoshiko cried as soon as she reached them. Firefly and Scarlet looked to her, their faces a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Danger? What do you mean?" Scarlet asked.

"I have sensed a great deal of danger," Hoshiko said.

"Where?" Firefly asked.

"Near the forest edge… where Tika and Kaiser are." That last statement got both of their attention.

"What is it? What kind of danger are they in?" Scarlet asked, fear clear in her voice.

"I saw a large figure, canine looking, with what appeared to be a bad limp on his front leg," Hoshiko told them. Both Pokémon immediately knew who she was talking about.

"Kionu!" Scarlet yelled. "What the hell is he doing inside the forest? He knows he's not allowed unless it's an emergency situation!"

"It doesn't matter now! All that matters is getting to our children before he does something to them!" Firefly said. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah! Follow me!" Scarlet replied. The two mothers left the cave on their way to the berry patch. They only hoped they could arrive before Kionu harmed their children… or worse.

* * *

Kaiser was surprisingly holding his own against the much larger Kionu, but the Mightyena was quickly gaining the upper hand. Despite his still injured leg Kionu was still strong enough to overpower the much younger and much smaller Kaiser. Still, the Charmander refused to quit.

"You are really becoming a pain in the ass, kid," Kionu said. Kaiser, though exhausted and almost completely drained, stood defiantly in front of the Mightyena.

"No matter what… I won't let you win," he said. The little Charmander charged towards Kionu, his claw raised for attack.

"If you want to stop me you'll have to do better than that!" Kionu roared, charging into Kaiser with his head lowered. The force of the impact sent Kaiser flying backwards into a tree, knocking the wind out of him.

"Kaiser, no!" Tika cried. Overcome with concern she tried to run to his aid. However, she was stopped short when Kionu brought a paw down onto her back, pressing her face-down into the ground.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the Mightyena snarled. He sat there, relishing in the feeling of the young Cyndaquil squirming beneath his paw.

"Hey… let me go!" Tika cried.

"And why would I do that?" Kionu taunted. Tika's anger grew, as did the fire within her.

"Either you let me go or I'll…" Without finishing her threat Tika began heating up her back, small flames beginning to dance over her fur. Kionu grinned wickedly, not at all impressed or threatened by what the Cyndaquil was doing.

"I think it's time I stomped out this fire… PERMANENTLY!" He pressed down on her back, getting a pained grunt out of her.

"What, is that all I'm going to get?" Kionu asked, sounding a bit disappointed. "Looks like I'll have to do better." He extended his claws and pressed down even harder. This time Tika cried out in pain, much to Kionu's delight.

"Now that sounds better," he said. Tears had begun to fall from Tika's eyes due to the pain she was in.

"Please, Kionu… please stop… I'm begging you!" Tika pleaded.

"Beg all you want, I won't stop until you're both dead!" the Mightyena responded.

"But why? What did we ever do to you?" Tika cried. Her question seemed to anger him. Before answering he dug his claws into her back, getting more screams of pain out of the Cyndaquil.

"The fact you're allied with that bitch Scarlet gives me more than a good enough reason to kill you!" Kionu roared. "She has made my life a living hell for years, but now I can return the favor by killing you. And causing pain for that Vulpix is just the icing on the cake. Soon they shall know the pain that I… ack!" Kionu's rant was cut short by a surprise Ember attack that hit him in his eye. Once Kionu shook off the attack and regained some sight he looked in the direction the attack came from. There, somehow standing, was Kaiser. His eyes were locked onto Kionu, glaring daggers at the Mightyena.

"I won't let you hurt Tika… Miss Scarlet… Mommy… or anyone!" he declared. Despite the pain she was in Tika managed to smile at seeing Kaiser standing strong against Kionu. Unfortunately the Mightyena didn't share her view. He snarled at the young Charmander, stepping off of Tika and taking a few steps towards Kaiser.

"You should have stayed down. You would have lived longer," Kionu growled.

"And let you hurt my friend… I don't think so," Kaiser replied. Kionu's snarl grew more menacing. Then, without warning, he charged towards Kaiser. The Charmander retaliated with Ember, but Kionu was too agile despite his still injured leg and easily dodged the attack. Kaiser didn't have time to ready another attack and brought a paw up to defend himself.

"Ha! As if that's going to help you!" Kionu yelled. He bit down on Kaiser's arm, his teeth sinking deep into the young Charmander's flesh. She then started swinging Kaiser around like a rag doll. The Charmander screamed in pain as he felt Kionu ripping and tearing at his arm.

"Stop it! Let him go!" Tika cried. Kionu surprisingly did as she asked, only he threw Kaiser right into her. Both Pokémon hit the ground hard, momentarily stunned by the impact. After a few seconds they managed to struggle to their feet, Kaiser holding his now bleeding arm. Kionu advanced on them, liking the blood from his lips.

"Young blood tastes so sweet," he said, a sinister snarl on his face. Despite his injury Kaiser stood protectively in front of Tika.

"You… I won't… let you hurt her," Kaiser declared.

"You don't look like you have the strength to stop me," Kionu said. "And now… YOU DIE!" He lunged at them, fully intent on striking them down. Both Fire types wanted to move but couldn't, Tika out of fear and Kaiser out of a need to keep Tika safe. Just when it looked like Kionu would have his way an orange blur sped past Tika and Kaiser and slammed into Kionu, driving him back into a tree. It took a while for them to realize who it was, but once they did both young Pokémon couldn't have been happier.

"M-Mommy!" Kaiser cheered. Firefly looked back towards the children and smiled.

"Looks like I got here just in time," she said. Meanwhile, Kionu was recovering from her surprise attack. He glared at Firefly, nothing but pure hatred in his eyes.

"I swear I'll make you pay for… gah!" Once again he was cut off as Scarlet dove on him from above, slamming is face down into the dirt.

"Mama Scarlet!" Tika cheered.

"Is everyone okay?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm fine, but Kaiser's arm is really messed up," Tika answered. As soon as she heard that Firefly ran to his side. She looked at his arm, shocked by the sight of various deep cuts and fresh and dry blood.

"What did he do to you?" she gasped.

"It's okay, Mommy. It doesn't hurt that bad," Kaiser told her. Firefly knew Kaiser was just putting on a front, but still she had to smile at how brave he was acting. That smile soon turned into a menacing snarl when she turned towards Kionu.

"You couldn't beat me, so you decided to go after my child!" she yelled. Kionu shook Scarlet off and stood up, glaring at Firefly.

"Believe me, I would have gotten to you soon enough," he snarled. The next thing anyone knew Firefly had slammed into Kionu again, pinning him against a tree. Her right paw then took on a white glow and changed shape, becoming blade-like.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now?" she yelled.

"If you think you're Pokémon enough then go ahead and strike me down!" Kionu challenged. Firefly glared at him, seemingly intent on doing just that. She raised her right paw and prepared to strike when…

"_What's this? I thought I was the violent one…"_ Firefly froze, the sound of _her_ voice snapping her out of her state of anger.

"What's wrong? You changed your mind?" Kionu taunted. Firefly glared at him once again, her paw still raised to attack.

"I won't kill you… you're not worth it," she said. "But…" With one swipe of her blade-paw Firefly cut a deep gash across his muzzle. She then released him, letting Kionu thrash around in pain. Then, faster than anyone could see, Scarlet delivered a flying kick to the side of his head.

"I can't believe you'd stoop this low, Kionu!" she roared. "I don't know why I put up with you! Any other Pokémon would have disposed of you by now, but against my better judgment I'm giving you another chance. But hear me now, Ho-oh as my witness this had better be the _**last**_ time you pull a stunt like this!" Kionu glared at the two females. His hatred for them had grown tenfold since they first arrived, but he also knew better than to make Scarlet angry, not to mention that Firefly could have easily killed him instead of sparring his life. Realizing he was defeated the Mightyena turned and left to nurse his wounds. With the danger now gone Firefly and Scarlet turned their attention to their children.

"Thank the Guardian you two are safe," the Pikamew said. "Had we been a moment later…"

"Let's not think of that now. Let's be glad we arrived when we did," Firefly said. The two mothers checked on their children, Scarlet noticing the condition of Kaiser's arm.

"Oh Guardian, how could he have done this?" Scarlet gasped. "We have to get him back to my cave and treat those wounds." Firefly nodded and, with some help from Tika, managed to get Kaiser on her back. Tika and Scarlet gathered up the Oran Berries Tika and Kaiser had collected.

"Let's go," Firefly said. With her in the lead the group headed back to Scarlet's cave.

* * *

Everyone was shocked to hear what had happened when Tika and Kaiser went to go gather the berries, and even more shocked to see the injury Kaiser suffered. Indigo, Tsunami and Summer were especially concerned for the young Charmander.

"Curse that Mightyena," Indigo growled under his breath. "I wish I'd been there. I would have made sure he'd never do anything like this again."

"I'm sure he won't, but that's not what concerns me," Firefly said. Indigo noticed her voice had a hint of fear in it.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Indigo asked.

"I… I heard her again," Firefly said. "When I had Kionu pinned I had intended to kill him… and that's when she spoke to me…"

"What did she say?" Indigo asked.

"She said she was the violent one, but then… what does that say about me?" Firefly said, fear filling her voice. "Am I truly becoming just like her?" Indigo wrapped his paws around her, pulling Firefly into a comforting hug.

"Listen to me… you will _**never**_ be anything like that demon," he said. "You are, always were, and always will be better than her. Don't ever forget that." As he held her Firefly couldn't help but smile. No matter the situation Indigo always had a way of dispelling her fears.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The two of them turned around to see Kaiser approaching them. His arm was heavily bandaged, but the young Charmander still sported a smile.

"There's my little man!" Indigo said. "That arm bothering you any?"

"Nope," Kaiser replied. "Thanks to Miss Scarlet and Miss Pressa my arm feels fine." As proof he moved his arm a bit, showing no signs of pain or discomfort.

"Well that's good to hear," Firefly said. "You know, you were pretty brave back there, the way you protected Tika."

"I did what I thought was right," Kaiser replied. "I couldn't let him hurt her. I know you wouldn't have."

"No, and we're very proud of you for that," Firefly told him. She nuzzled him, showing both appreciation for what he did and gratefulness that she was able to protect him from further harm.

* * *

That night Firefly found herself in a familiar place. She sat patiently, waiting for the arrival of Empress Ho-oh. Her wait wasn't long for mere moments later Ho-oh's golden flame erupted in front of her, fading to reveal her majestic form.

"It has been a while since we last spoke, Empress," Firefly said, bowing in respect.

"Indeed it has, my child," Ho-oh said. "I have been watching the events that have transpired ever since you first arrived in Scarlet's forest."

"She and her friends have been most hospitable," Firefly said. "It's a shame we must part ways."

"True, though your next destination may make you change your mind about that," Ho-oh told her.

"Where is it?" Firefly asked.

"North," Ho-oh said. "Your next destination is to the north." Firefly was a bit confused. She was hoping for more than that.

"I don't understand," she said. "Where to the north is it?"

"Ask Flyaway," Ho-oh said. "He will know." With just that brief bit of information passed on Ho-oh began to fade out.

"Wait, Empress!" Firefly called.

"_We shall speak again in due time," _Ho-oh said. And with that she vanished, leaving Firefly to ponder what she had just been told.

"She didn't give me much to go on this time," she said. "I wonder why…" After thinking for a few minutes and coming up with nothing Firefly decided to just follow Empress Ho-oh's advice and ask Flyaway about it. With nothing else to do Firefly let her mind drift back to sleep.

* * *

A few days later everyone was gathered at the edge of the forest. Summer had made a full recovery and had been deemed fit to travel once again.

"Scarlet, I want to thank you again for everything you've done for us," Firefly said.

"You're very welcome," the Pikamew replied.

"So, where will you go next?" Storm asked.

"Empress Ho-oh contacted me a few days ago and said our next destination is to the north," Firefly said. "She also said you'd know something about it, Flyaway."

"S-She did?" he asked. The Farfetch'd looked a bit surprised by the fact that Empress Ho-oh had said he'd be able to help Firefly and her friends find out where to go next. However, he did know of one place to the north that might be it.

"There is a place north of here. It's about a day and a half walk from here," he said. "I believe it's called Moonrise Plains." As soon as she heard that name Firefly's ears perked up.

"_Did… did he just say what I think he did?" _she said. "You said a day and a half north of here, right?"

"If memory serves me correctly," Flyaway replied.

"Alright. Thank you," she said.

"I wish you well on your journey, my friends," Pressa said.

"You take care of yourself, Rusty," Stone said.

"Don't I always?" the Jigglypuff replied. Stone simply shook her head.

"Rubic, Pearl, look after him," she said.

"We always do," Rubic told her.

"Farewell, and good fortune to you," Scarlet said.

"Good fortune to you as well," Firefly said. With warm smiles and friendly waves the two groups parted ways, Scarlet's back to her den and Firefly's to their next destination. As they left Firefly and Indigo both felt the familiar pain in the back of their necks, letting them know their tracking devices had once again been activated.

"We're going to have to be careful now that Giovanni can track us again," Indigo said.

"I know. Hopefully there aren't any Team Rocket outposts nearby," Firefly said.

"Hey, we'll worry about that when the time comes," Rusty said. "Right now we've got some walking to do."

"Right," Firefly said. "Next stop: Moonrise Plains." The group let out a collective cheer as they continued on. Unknown to any of them Firefly's mind was a whirlwind of emotion. Knowing where they were heading was just the start, for she knew something about Moonrise Plains that no one else did.

"_Just a little longer… I'm almost there…"_

With their time with Scarlet and her friends now at an end Firefly leads her group to the north as Empress Ho-oh instructed. But now that they're out of the safety of Scarlet's forest how long will it be before Giovanni finds them? And just what does Firefly know about Moonrise Plains, their next location? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

**Author's Note:** Tika the Cyndaquil and Gusto the Mew belong to Scarlet Pikachu.

Please reivew


	25. Reunited

**Chapter 25: Reunited**

Just as Flyaway had told them their next destination was indeed a day and a half's walk north of Scarlet's forest. Everyone was walking at as casual pace. Firefly on the other hand was walking well ahead of the group, her pace much faster.

"Hey Firefly, slow down!" Ironside yelled. "Moonrise Plains aren't going anywhere!"

"I can't slow down!" Firefly responded.

"What's the big rush, anyway?" Rubic asked.

"Yeah, what's so important that we can't take our time?" Mayim added.

"I'll know when I get there," Firefly answered, never once looking back. "I know it may not seem that important, but I have to get there no matter what." With that she continued on, her pace quicker than before. The others stood there and watched, wondering what was going on.

"What did she mean when she said she 'had to get there no matter what'?" Rubic asked.

"I don't know," Indigo replied. "I don't know why this place is so important to her but I have a feeling we'll find out when we get there." He then resumed his trek to catch up to Firefly, his pace quicker than before. Everyone else followed shortly after.

* * *

Firefly had put quite a bit of distance between herself and the others. As she continued on a few trees and rocks began to pop up, each one catching her attention.

"_This tree… this is… and that rock is where…"_ Everything she saw gave her an indication of where she was. She looked ahead and saw that she was coming up on the top of a hill.

"_Just a bit further. I'm almost there,"_ she told herself. With growing expectations Firefly hurried to the top of the hill. When she got there she paused to take in the view.

"It's just as I remember," she said. The view before her was breath-taking. There were beautiful plains that seemed to go on forever. A forest was to the right, and in the distance were hills that seemed to reach into the sky. Firefly was so absorbed in the view that she almost didn't notice that everyone had caught up with her.

"Finally," Rusty gasped, breathing heavily. "Next time how about letting us know whey you decide to turn this into a marathon. I think I lost a few pounds back there."

"You could afford to drop a few," Pearl commented.

"I agree," Rubic added. While they spoke a few of the others approached Firefly.

"Okay, now that we're here you mind telling us what the rush was," Ironside said. The Vulpix was in a bit of a trance and when Ironside spoke to her she snapped out of it.

"Huh, wha?" she said.

"You looked like you were spacing out there for a while," Aqua said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Firefly responded. She then went back to looking out over the plains in front of them again. Figuring they weren't going to get an answer out of her Ironside and Aqua followed her gaze out over the plains and, like her, were awe-struck.

"Such beauty… no wonder you wanted to arrive so quickly," Aqua said.

"Now this is a place I could get used to," Ironside commented. Moments later Indigo walked up next to Firefly. He looked out over the plains and like the others was amazed by what he saw.

"No wonder you wanted to get here so fast," he said. One by one the others came to the top of the hill and were mesmerized by the view. All while this was happening Firefly's mind was a whirlwind of emotion. After many long years she was standing on top of a hill looking over a place that was very dear to her heart.

"_I made it… I really made it…"_

* * *

The group of Pokémon soon made their way down the other side of the hill into the plains. Everyone agreed that it was even more beautiful up close.

"Amazing," Farris said. "This place… it's a paradise for Pokémon."

"I'll say," Mayim added. "I can see why Firefly was so desperate to get here." Firefly took a few steps towards the forest and paused.

"That's… not the reason I wanted to get here," she admitted.

"It wasn't?" Shadow asked, Firefly answering by shaking her head.

"Then, what was the reason?" the Pikachu inquired. Firefly took a deep breath and smiled.

"You see… this place… this is the place where I was born," she said. Everyone let out a collective gasp.

"This place… Moonrise Plains… is your birthplace?" Farris asked, making sure she heard correctly. Firefly smiled and nodded.

"So that's why this place is so important," Indigo said.

"It's more than just our next destination… it's your home," Aqua said.

"It is," Firefly said. "I've… go so many memories of this place… so many good memories…"

"What's your favorite one, Mommy?" Summer asked. Firefly paused to think for a bit. She had so many good memories from her childhood here that she wasn't sure how to answer Summer's question.

"Let's see… oh! I know! There was this time that…"

"Hey! If anyone can hear me I need some help!" Everyone's heads snapped up as they looked around, trying to find where the call for help came from.

"Can you tell where the voice came from?" Indigo asked.

"No," Aqua replied.

"Me neither," Indigo said. "How about you, Firefly?"

"I couldn't make it out either," she said.

"Hey! Is there anyone out there?" Indigo called.

"Yes! Yes, I'm here!"

"Where are you?" Indigo called.

"In the forest! I'm trapped!"

"Okay! Just sit tight! We're coming!" With Indigo in the lead the group headed towards the forest to aid whoever was calling for help. Unknown to the rest of them Firefly had something on her mind.

"_That voice… why did it sound so familiar?"_ Firefly didn't have time to think for they arrived at the edge of the forest shortly. Upon getting there they discovered why someone would need help.

"Holy… would you look at this," Aqua said. The entire forest floor was overgrown with thick vines, making it nearly impossible to travel through without getting stuck.

"Hey! Just where are you in this mess?" Indigo called. The voice didn't respond but Firefly did hear something. She scanned the thick overgrowth and spotted some vines that appeared to be moving along with the sound of something struggling.

"Indigo, over there," she said, pointing to the rustling overgrowth.

"Is that you?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah! Can you get me out?" the voice called.

"We're going to try!" Indigo replied.

"Okay! Please hurry!" With a promise to free whoever was trapped Indigo turned to Firefly and the others.

"Anybody got any idea on how we're going to free whoever's trapped in there?" he asked. Everyone paused to try and think of a way to free the trapped victim.

"Hey! Why don't we burn the vines," Rusty suggested.

"That's not very wise," Aqua said. "One stray ember could set this whole forest ablaze."

"If we can't use fire then how about I freeze it with a blast from my Blizzard attack," Pearl suggested.

"That would be a good alternative, but do we even know what type of Pokémon this is?" Hoshiko pointed out. "Depending on what type it is those attacks could cause more harm than good."

"Oops… we never even considered that," Pearl admitted. While they considered different options Firefly and Indigo were coming up with their own rescue plan.

"So, got anything in mind?" the Growlithe asked.

"If we charge in there we'll get caught in there as well," Firefly said.

"So we'll have to take this from a distance," Indigo commented. "That's not making it easy for us."

"No, but it's by no means impossible," Firefly said.

"So does that mean you have an idea?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure it's going to work," she said.

"Well right now it's all we've got. I say let's give it a try," Indigo urged. Firefly nodded and stepped forward. She held her wings out to her sides and closed her eyes. Seconds later her wings gave off a bright silver glow, catching the attention of the others.

"Where's that light coming from?" Pearl asked. "Is that… Firefly?"

"That looks like her Firestorm attack," Shadow commented.

"It looks like it, but it's not. This is something different," Aqua said. Firefly opened her eyes and looked ahead, her wings still glowing.

"Okay, we're going to try something!" she called.

"Okay!" Firefly focused on her target. She knew that one wrong move could injure whoever was trapped within. After taking a moment to gather her confidence Firefly flapped her wings, sending a volley of steel feathers hurtling towards the overgrowth of vines. The feathers sliced through the vines, tearing them to pieces.

"Can you get out?" she asked.

"I… I think so…" The struggling resumed, but with the vines now cut up it appeared as though whoever was trapped was making progress in their escape. After waiting for a few seconds a few of the vine pieces were seen being thrown into the air. Moments later a tail shot up out of them.

"That looks like… an Aipom tail," Indigo commented.

"_That __**is**__ an Aipom tail… is that…"_ Moments later a head emerged. It was indeed an Aipom.

"Whew… thanks for helping me out there," she said. She looked up and paused briefly. She had a flower tucked behind her ear. Firefly's eyes grew wide when she saw the Aipom's face.

"_It… is her…"_

"Umm… is there something wrong?" Indigo asked. That snapped the Aipom out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that… you guys looked really strange," the Aipom replied. "No offense."

"None taken," Indigo replied. "We get that reaction a lot."

"Still that was quite rude of me," the Aipom said. "Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. My name is…"

"Saya?" Everyone turned to Firefly, who surprisingly seemed to know the Aipom's name.

"Is that… really you, Saya?" she asked. The Aipom named Saya looked at her, shock written all over her face.

"Y-Yeah," she said. "That's my name… but how did you know that?"

"It's me, Saya… Firefly…" Saya's eyes grew as wide as Poké Balls. She slowly and cautiously approached Firefly.

"F-Firefly?" she stuttered. "I… knew a Vulpix named Firefly once… but she was taken by Team Rocket in a raid years ago. There's no way…"

"It's me, Saya. I escaped," Firefly said. Both Pokémon locked eyes. After a few seconds Saya's eyes filled with tears and her lips curved into a smile.

"I… I don't believe it… it's you! Firefly, it's really you!" Overcome with joy Saya threw her arms around Firefly, hugging her tightly. Firefly was more than eager to return her hug, tears filling her eyes as well.

"It's you! You're alive!" she cried. "Oh Mew… I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

"It's okay, Saya… I'm back now," Firefly said, trying her best to comfort her friend while keeping her own composure. Saya stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"When Team Rocket came and took you we… we thought you were done for," she said. "We were sure they'd kill you or something."

"Believe me they tried, but as you can see they couldn't get the job done," Firefly bragged.

"I can see," Saya said. "Oh man… the others are going to be shocked to see you."

"Others… you mean?" Firefly gasped.

"Yup, they're still here," Saya said. "In fact they never stopped believing that you'd find your way back here. Especially…"

"Saya! Where are you?"

"Down here, Melody!" Saya replied. Firefly looked up in shock.

"M-Melody?" she gasped. "Melody's still here?" Her question was answered when a Swablu flew down and landed next to Saya. She was breathing heavily.

"We… We've got a problem!" she said.

"What is it?" Saya asked, her voice filled with worry.

"It's… Keiba and his gang!" Melody said. "They've… got them cornered!"

"They've got who cornered?" Saya asked.

"Shadowfire and the others!" Melody replied. Firefly gasped when she heard the name Melody spoke.

"Not again," Saya grumbled. "Are they okay?"

"Not really," Melody said. "They got Firestar singled out, and I think they're trying to…" That was all Firefly needed to hear.

"Where are they?" she asked. Melody looked to her, confused as to why she would care.

"Umm… they're just up ahead beyond the forest," she said. Firefly jumped to her feet and, with one flap of her wings, took to the sky.

"Hold on! Where are you going?" Melody called.

"We'll talk later, Melody! Right now I've got to stop them!" Firefly called. She continued on and was out of sight within seconds. Melody kept staring, extremely confused.

"Okay, could you tell me what's going on," she said to Saya.

"Alright, but I think you should brace yourself for what I'm about to tell you," the Aipom said. "You see, that Vulpix was…"

* * *

Firefly darted through the forest on route to her destination. Memories of days she spent in this forest as a child quickly came back to her, allowing her to know where every tree was even though it had been years since she had last been there.

"I should be nearing the edge of the forest now," Firefly said. Sure enough she could see the trees thinning ahead of her.

"Almost there," she said. The closer she got the faster she seemed to go, almost as if she was being drawn towards something. Then, with one last burst of speed, Firefly emerged from the forest. She hovered in the air for a while, taking in the view. Just as it was on the other side of the forest there were rolling plains as far as the eye could see.

"Wow… it looks so much different from up here," she said.

"No! Get off me!" Upon hearing the voice Firefly looked around for whoever was in trouble, but soon realized how noticeable she was. Fortunately it didn't take her long to find a hiding spot in the form of some nearby bushes. After concealing herself Firefly looked around to see if she could find whoever it was that cried out earlier. She soon spotted a bit of commotion a few yards away. Her face was one of shock when she realized who it was involving.

"T-That's…" Ahead of her were six Pokémon, three Houndour and three Vulpix. Firefly recognized all six of them from her childhood, but she didn't like what she was looking at. The Houndour had one of the Vulpix, a female, separated from the others. Two of them were keeping the other two Vulpix at bay while the third was trying to force himself on the single Vulpix.

"Come on, don't fight it," the Houndour said. "Things will go much easier if you just accept it."

"Not a chance!" the Vulpix replied. "I'll never concede to this!"

"Having trouble back there, Keiba?" one of the other Houndour asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Musha," Keiba replied. "You and Nova just need to make sure those two don't try anything until I'm done."

"You got it," Musha replied. "You hear that, Shadowfire? As long as you and Solarflare don't try anything Keiba will be done with Firestar that much sooner."

"I don't care if he's done with her or not! Let our sister go, now!" Shadowfire demanded.

"You don't get it, do you?" Nova said. "You're not in any position to make demands here. Now you can either sit there and wait or we'll have to make an example out of you two."

"Or we could just make an example out of Shadowfire and… have a bit of fun with Solarflare," Musha suggested. The two Houndour looked at Solarflare, hunger present in their eyes. The female cowered behind her brother.

"You're not going to lay a paw on her!" Shadowfire barked.

"And just how do you plan on stopping us?" Nova asked. He and Musha took a few steps towards them.

"Shadowfire… I'm scared," Solarflare whimpered.

"Don't worry. They're going to have to get through me to get to you," Shadowfire said. Unfortunately that appeared to be just what they planned on doing. The two Houndour moved to circle them, Nova on the left and Musha on the right. Shadowfire's eyes darted from left to right, trying to keep an eye on both of the Houndour. Of course that was easier said than done. Every time he saw one make a move he went to cut him off, but that allowed the other to make a move for Solarflare.

"No! Stay away!" she screamed. This was turning into a battle that Shadowfire was destined to lose, but also one he couldn't lose. If he did Solarflare would end up suffering the same fate as Firestar.

"There has to be other Pokémon you can mate with around here, so go after one of them!" Shadowfire demanded.

"That's just it… there aren't any," Musha explained. "Your sisters are the only Pokémon around that we can mate with, and the fact that they constantly refuse means that it'll be that much harder to re-populate this area."

"So why don't you just go somewhere else like the others did?" Shadowfire yelled.

"Because we don't want to," Nova answered. "Besides, your sisters are quite attractive."

"We've had our eyes on them for some time now, but we knew that if we tried anything your parents would have stepped in," Musha said. "But now, we're free to pursue them as we please."

"We're not some prey that you can just hunt!" Solarflare yelled.

"Oh yes you are," Musha replied. "You're the only prey that can satisfy our… urges." While Shadowfire was doing his best to protect Solarflare from Musha and Nova their sister Firestar was slowly wearing out from trying to defend herself from Keiba. Her struggles were weakening, and Keiba knew it wouldn't be long now.

"You're growing weak from your constant struggling. You'll be mine soon enough," Keiba said.

"Please… please don't… just let me go…" Firestar cried, tears forming in her eyes. She knew that once she ran out of strength she wouldn't be able to prevent Keiba from having his way with her, and that scared her more than anything.

"You expect me to just let you go after everything I did to get you? I don't think so," the Houndour replied. "Face it… you're going to be mine and there's no one who can save you."

"_That's what you think."_ Firefly had seen enough. She was ready to go and teach Keiba and his gang a lesson, and she knew just how to do it.

"No! Stop it, please!" Firestar begged.

"Beg all you want, it won't help!" Keiba said. "You'll be mine one way or another!"

"No!" Firestar screamed.

"Hey! Why don't you guys try me on for size!" Keiba stopped and looked around. Musha and Nova also looked around, taking their eyes off of Shadowfire and Solarflare.

"Who said that?" Keiba called.

"Hey, get a load of her," Musha said. Approaching them was another female Vulpix, and in their opinion she was quite the looker. Keiba got off of Firestar, letting her get up and run to her brother and sister.

"Can we… help you?" the Houndour asked.

"I couldn't help but notice you were engaged in some… hot activity here," the Vulpix said. "Do you think I could get in on it?" The three Houndour circled her, looking her over. All three of them liked what they saw.

"Oh yeah, I think we could squeeze you in," Keiba said. The Vulpix, who no one knew was Firefly, watched as the Houndour continued to look her over.

"_That's right… come and get it, bozos," _she said. Musha decided to get a closer look at her. He walked next to her and immediately noticed her wings.

"What the… how did a Vulpix end up with wings?" he asked. Keiba and Nova walked next to him, also noticing Firefly's wings.

"Damn… you are one freaky Vulpix," Keiba commented. In response Firefly stretched her wing out and brushed the tip underneath Keiba's jaw, sending a shiver down the Houndour's spine.

"I hope that doesn't turn you off," she said. "I'd really hate to miss out on all the fun."

"Oh no, I'm not turned off," Keiba said. "I've just never met a Pokémon as… unique as you."

"Well I can assure you that no other Pokémon can do the things I can," Firefly replied, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'd like to find out for myself," Keiba said.

"So would I," Musha added.

"Well then, why don't we get down to business," Firefly said. She lowered herself to the ground and glanced back, inviting Keiba to mount her. Of course the Houndour was more than happy to oblige.

"Okay, let's get this thing started!" Keiba said. He mounted Firefly from behind. Musha stood to the left while Nova was on the right.

"Hey, don't wear her out too much. We want some of her too," Musha said. Firefly extended her wings and brushed them against Musha and Nova's jaws.

"Don't worry, boys. I don't wear out that easily," she said.

"We're about to find out," Keiba said.

"Before we get started there's something I have to know," Firefly said.

"What's that?' Keiba asked.

"There's an old saying that goes with this," she said. "Do you know what it is?" Musha and Nova shook their heads.

"Not a clue," Keiba answered.

"Would you like me to tell you?" Firefly asked.

"As long as we get to have our fun afterwards go ahead," Keiba replied. Firefly smiled as her wings and tails gave off a slight glow.

"Whoa…" Musha said, completely mesmerized by what he was witnessing.

"The saying is "Play with fire…" Before she finished Firefly's wings and tails transformed into vines.

"What the?" Before any of them could react Firefly caught Keiba, Musha and Nova, wrapping a vine tightly around them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Keiba yelled. The smile on Firefly's face soon became a menacing grin.

"Like I was saying… 'Play with fire… and you're going to get burned'!"

* * *

With Saya and Melody leading them through the forest Indigo and the others were finally going to catch up with Firefly. Because not all of them could fly it was taking a bit longer for them to traverse the forest than it had Firefly, but they were making good progress.

"We should be nearing the edge of the forest soon," Saya said.

"That's good," Indigo said. "The sooner we do the sooner we can make sure Firefly's safe."

"I still can't believe it," Melody commented. "I mean I knew there was a chance, but for her to actually be back…"

"I know what you mean," Saya said. "I didn't know what to think at first myself, but it's her."

"Man, are the others going to be shocked when they find out," Melody said.

"They are, and that's why we have to hurry and catch up with her," Saya said.

"Hey! I think we're just about out of here!" Shadow said. Looking ahead they all saw the trees start to thin.

"You're right," Saya said.

"Okay, everyone! Let's go!" Indigo said. With the forest edge in view the group picked up their pace. They emerged a few seconds later, but the sight that greeted them was one they weren't expecting. Just a few feet away Nova and Musha came crashing to the ground.

"What happened to them?" Melody asked.

"I think I know," Aqua answered. He pointed out towards the center of the field where Firefly still had a grip on Keiba, her vine-like tail still wrapped around his neck.

"Hey! Let me go!" the Houndour yelled.

"Whatever you say," Firefly replied. She swung her tail forward and released him, sending his crashing to the ground next to Musha and Nova. The three Houndour slowly got up and glared at Firefly.

"How the hell did you do that?" Keiba asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Saya said, both her and Melody wondering the same thing Keiba was.

"You… you're some kind of freak, aren't you?" Musha yelled.

"Now now, boys. Name-calling isn't anyway to treat a lady," Firefly teased. Because of Firefly's teasing Keiba let his temper get the best of him, as did Musha and Nova.

"We'll show you! Musha! Nova! Teach that bitch a lesson!" Keiba barked. The other two were more than happy to oblige as they charged towards Firefly, their fangs bared.

"Funny. You speak of teaching lessons, yet you are the ones who has shown the need to be taught," Firefly commented. "Fortunately for you, class is in session!" Spreading her wings Firefly took flight, speeding towards the charging Houndour. Right before they clashed Firefly's wings took on a silvery glow. Seconds later both Musha and Nova were slammed by her Steel Wing and sent hurtling back where they came. Keiba looked back and forth at the two of them, disappointment on his face.

"You two are USELESS!" he barked.

"Hey! Why don't you fight me yourself!" Firefly challenged. Keiba looked up at Firefly.

"If you thinks you're so bad-ass why don't you fight me yourself!" she said, motioning with her paw for him to bring it on. Keiba growled as he slowly advanced on her.

"You want me… YOU'VE GOT ME!" he barked. His slow advance turned into a vicious charge as he engaged Firefly in battle. Shadowfire, Firestar and Solarflare, who had so far been nothing more than spectators, started getting worried about the battle.

"Should we go help her, brother?" Firestar asked.

"I don't think that's necessary," Shadowfire replied. "She appears capable of holding her own against them. However, I think we can agree on being ready in case she does need out help." Solarflare and Firestar nodded in agreement as they brought their attention back to the battle. As they watched Shadowfire couldn't help but think about the strange winged Vulpix that was battling Keiba.

"_That Vulpix… why do I feel like I know her?"_ Saya and Melody were also concerned with Firefly's well-being as she battled the three Houndour.

"Are you sure she can handle them by herself?" Melody asked. "I mean, she is in a three-on-one situation."

"Firefly can take care of those three with her eyes closed and one paw tied behind her back," Rusty bragged. His words proved to be true once Keiba and Firefly engaged in battle. The Houndour tried his best to hit her, swiping at her with his claws or biting at her. However, Firefly made him look like an amateur, easily dodging his attacks.

"Hold still!" Keiba roared. He continued his furious assault, swinging like made at Firefly.

"You're not very good at this, are you," Firefly teased. Her words only served to further enrage him, causing his swings to grow even more wild. Though she was still holding her own Firefly was finding it more difficult to dodge his attacks. She managed to dodge one of his swipes, but that left her wide-open for his follow up attack. He swung at her again, giving Firefly no choice but to bring her paw up and block his attack. But Keiba refused to be denied and tried to push through her defense.

"You can't overpower me!" he roared.

"Nor do I have to!" Firefly replied. Her paw took on a white glow and changed into a hand. She grabbed his paw and flew into the air, taking him with her.

"What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" he demanded. Firefly looked at him and smirked.

"Okay, if that's what you really want," she said. She threw him down towards the ground, right at Musha and Nova who were just getting back to their feet.

"Am I the only one with a headache?" Musha asked.

"I'll let you know once everything stops spinning," Nova answered.

"Incoming!" The two of them looked up just in time to see Keiba plummeting down towards them, but not soon enough for them to get out of the way. Keiba slammed into the ground, collecting the other two in the crash and blanketing all three of them in a cloud of dust. The dust settled moments later, revealing all three Houndour in a heap.

"Damn… what hit us?" Nova asked.

"I think it was Keiba," Musha answered. The Houndour in question didn't reply as he was just now recovering. A gentle gust of wind caused them to look in front of them. Firefly was now hovering a few feet in front of them. They stared up in fear.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once… I don't _**ever**_ want to catch you three trying this again," she said. "If I do… I'll make you regret it. Have I made myself clear?" Though her voice was calm Firefly's eyes showed an intensity that shook the Houndour to their core. Unable to find their voices the Houndour nodded.

"Good," Firefly said. "Now… GIT!" They may not have been able to talk but the one thing they could still do was run, and run they did. The fear of suffering Firefly's wrath once again was enough to get them on their feet and going. Within a few seconds the three Houndour had run out of sight. Now that they had gone Firefly allowed herself to relax.

"Glad that's over," she said to herself. "I doubt if they'll come back anytime soon." She stood there for a while letting her adrenaline get back to normal. During this she felt someone approaching her from behind. Turning around she was met with Shadowfire, Firestar and Solarflare.

"Umm… thank you for helping us," Solarflare said.

"Yes, thank you," Shadowfire added. "Those three have been after my sisters for a while now."

"It was nothing,' Firefly replied. She wanted nothing more than to let them know who she was, but she decided to see if they would recognize her first.

"You know, you're quite the unique Pokémon," Shadowfire commented. "Just how did you get to be the way you are?" Firefly closed her eyes. She knew what she was about to tell them would probably lead to them finding out who she was.

"Well, if you must know, I was captured and experimented on by Team Rocket," she said.

"Oh my," Firestar gasped. "Shadowfire, that's…"

"I know," her brother replied. "That sounds just like what happened to her."

"Sounds like what happened to who?" Firefly asked, though she knew what they were going to say next.

"You see, Team Rocket came here a few years back and attacked," Shadowfire explained. "They captured a lot of our friends for Mew knows what."

"One of the Pokémon they captured… was someone who was really close to us," Solarflare said.

"We keep hoping that she'll come back to us one day, but after so long we… we're starting to doubt if she ever will," Firestar said. Firefly could tell they were getting a bit depressed with this subject. Of course their mood would make a complete 180 once she revealed who she was, and she knew the time to do that was now.

"Don't give up hope," she said. "I'm confident that you'll see her again."

"I don't know," Shadowfire replied. "Like we said it's been years since she was captured. I doubt if she even remembers us anymore."

"I'm sure she does," Firefly said.

"How do figure?" Firestar asked.

"Because while you may think she's far away… she's actually much closer than you realize." The three of them looked at her in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Firestar asked. They had no idea what she meant when she said their friend was closer than they thought. While Shadowfire and Firestar tried to figure out the meaning behind Firefly's words Solarflare looked at her. Something told her she knew she this was. She took a few steps towards her, getting the attention of her brother and sister.

"Solarflare?" Firestar called.

"What is it?" Shadowfire asked. Solarflare didn't reply, instead continuing to focus her attention on the Vulpix in front of her. She focused on her face, trying to find something that would give her an idea if she knew who she was or not. Seconds later her eyes got big, a sudden realization hitting her.

"… Firefly?" Upon hearing their sister say that name Shadowfire and Firestar looked up, their eyes wide in shock.

"Say what?" Firestar exclaimed.

"Are… are you sure?" Shadowfire asked.

"I don't know, but she… she looks just like her," Solarflare replied. "Please, I have to know… are you her?" Firefly could see the desperation in her eyes. She smiled and brought a paw to her cheek.

"Like I said… I was much closer than you realized," she said. That was all the confirmation she needed. Overcome with emotions Solarflare threw her paws around her.

"Firefly! It is you!" she cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "I… I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

"There wasn't a day that went by I didn't think of you guys," Firefly said, her eyes also filling with tears.

"I missed you so much," Solarflare cried.

"I missed you too," Firefly said. Firestar and Shadowfire were rooted to the spot. They had no idea what to think. It had been years since Firefly was taken from them, but here she was, back in their lives again. Firefly looked up and saw them standing back.

"What's wrong, guys? It hasn't been that long, has it?" she asked.

"Firefly… is that really you?" Firestar asked.

"It's really me, Firestar," she replied.

"But… we thought you were gone for good," Shadowfire said.

"So did I, but there wasn't anything that was going to keep us apart, especially not Team Rocket," Firefly said. "After all, we're inseparable." And that was when it set in that this was Firefly and she had returned to them. Just as Solarflare had done the two of them ran to Firefly, all four Vulpix meeting in a group hug.

"Oh Mew, you've really come back to us!" Firestar cried. Off in the background Indigo and the others were watching. They didn't know what was going on, but seeing Firefly so happy made them all feel good.

"I can't remember the last time I saw Firefly so happy," Farris commented.

"Neither can I," Aqua said. "I wonder what her relationship with those three Vulpix are."

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Saya asked.

"Tell us what?" Indigo asked. Before she answered they heard Firefly and the other Vulpix talking again.

"I'd like to know how you got out," Shadowfire said.

"So would I," Firestar added.

"And I'd be glad to tell you, but first I need to arrange for me and my friends to have a place to rest," Firefly said. "Is our old cave still livable?"

"Of course," Shadowfire replied. "That's where we've been living."

"I should have figured," Firefly commented. "Man, it feels great to be back."

"And it great to have you back, sis," Solarflare said. Indigo and the others heard that last part and were taken completely by surprise.

"Sis? You mean…"

"That's right. Shadowfire, Firestar and Solarflare are her brother and sisters," Melody told them. "I'm surprised Firefly never told you."

"She mentioned something about having siblings, but it never dawned on us that they were them," Indigo replied.

"They've been praying and hoping everyday that Firefly would somehow find her way back to them," Saya said. "I'm just glad that their prayers were finally answered." The others, seeing how happy Firefly was, were glad as well. After everything they had been through it was good to find some bit of good news, and the reuniting of Firefly with her brother and sisters was just that bit of good news they were looking for.

* * *

Arriving at Moonrise Plains turned out be more eventful than they realized with Firefly being reunited with not only a few old friends but her brother and sisters as well. With this little development things are certainly going to get much more interesting. Find out just how interesting in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	26. The Day that Changed Everything

**Chapter 26: The Day that Changed Everything**

Anyone witnessing the reunion between Firefly and her brother and sisters would have been moved. The pure emotion they showed after finally being reunited after years of separation was enough to move even the most strong-will Pokémon to tears. As they looked on Indigo and the others couldn't help but feel happy for Firefly.

"Amazing… just when I think all the surprises are over with another one occurs," Farris said.

"Life's full of them, my friend. You just have to know where to look," Aqua commented.

"Guess you're right," Farris replied. The group continued to watch the reunion as it continued to go on in front of them. After a few moments Rubic thought of something.

"Hey! When do you think we should let Firefly know we're here?" she asked.

"She is expecting us to get here," Mayim added. "Perhaps we should go now?"

"Yeah. Besides, I'd like to get to know her siblings," Indigo said. The others agreed and soon everyone went out to join Firefly and her siblings. Just as expected everyone got along incredibly well.

"I'm glad Firefly was able to make such great friends," Shadowfire said. "She was young when she was taken from us and I feared that she wouldn't be able to survive in there."

"She's stronger than she appears," Aqua said. "There were many times she kept us from giving up."

"I can imagine she did. Firefly always was one who instilled confidence in those around her," Shadowfire said.

"Not only that but she tends to bring out the best in us," Indigo added. "I know when I met her I changed for the better. Before I met her all I cared about was my own survival, but since then I've found myself putting the needs of others before my own."

"It sounds like my sister has really touched your lives," Shadowfire said. Right then Firefly walked up to them, Firestar and Solarflare right next to her.

"What are you guys talking about? You'd better not be saying anything about me behind my back," she said, a playful smirk on her face.

"Your friends were just telling me how much meeting you has changed their lives," Shadowfire explained.

"For the better, I take it," Firefly said.

"Of course," Aqua answered. "Everyone here is fortunate to have met you."

"And I'm glad to have met all of you," Firefly replied.

"Sounds to me like all of you have become close," Solarflare said.

"Yeah. We see each other as family," Aqua said.

"Speaking of family I wonder where Mother and Father are. I figured they'd be around here somewhere," Firefly said. At that moment the Vulpix trio's eyes grew sad, something that Indigo noticed.

"They're…" Firestar stuttered.

"I'll… take you to meet them later," Shadowfire answered. His response was a bit strange in Firefly's opinion. Why would he need to take her to see their parents? Were they in some kind of trouble?

"In any case I'm sure you and your friends would like to know where you'll be staying while you're here," Solarflare said, quickly changing the subject.

"I was hoping we'd be able to stay at our old cave. It is big enough for everyone, isn't it?" Firefly asked.

"It is now," Shadowfire answered. "We've had to make it larger over the years."

"Make it larger? How did you do that?" Firefly asked.

"It helps when you know Dig," Shadowfire replied.

"Dig? Since when did you guys know Dig?' Firefly asked.

"After Team Rocket attacked all those years ago things have been a bit rough," Shadowfire explained. "We've had to adapt to survive, and that meant learning a few new techniques."

"It's been hard on everyone," Solarflare said. "As you can probably tell most of the Pokémon that used to live here left. We're pretty much all that's left."

"And I see Keiba and his gang were among those that stayed," Firefly said.

"Yeah, though I doubt if they'll stay around much longer after what you did to them," Firestar said.

"Not that we'll miss them. The further away they are the better," Solarflare added.

"Agreed," Shadowfire said. "So, shall we show you the way to the cave or do you remember where it is?"

"How could I forget," Firefly replied. She called the rest of the group together and proceeded to lead them to where they would be staying.

* * *

Just as she had said Firefly knew where she was going. She was in the lead along with Indigo, Shadowfire, Firestar and Solarflare. Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami were running ahead of them playing, a sight that brought a smile to the faces of Firefly's siblings.

"Seeing those young ones playing like that really puts your mind at ease, doesn't it," Solarflare said.

"It does. I just wish their mothers were still alive to see them now," Firefly said.

"I suspect Team Rocket had a hand in their deaths?" Shadowfire asked. Firefly nodded.

"They've brought about the end of many Pokémon lives," Indigo said. "What makes it worse is the fact that many who lived wished to be among the dead if it meant they would no longer be subjected to the everyday torture under Team Rocket's rule."

"How horrible," Firestar said. "I can't imagine how harsh it must have been."

"It was worse than you can imagine," Firefly said. "When you weren't fighting for your lives in one of Giovanni's sick battles you were subjected to torturous experiments."

"Is that how you got your wings, sister?" Solarflare asked.

"It is. That was one of the most painful experiences of my life," Firefly answered. "I wouldn't wish anything that painful on my worst enemy."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. You're free and back with us now," Shadowfire said.

"That's right. The four of us are a family again," Solarflare added. Firefly couldn't help but smile. To her it felt great to have the moral support of not only her friends but her family as well.

"Hey, I think we're here," Shadow said. Everyone looked up ahead and saw the entrance to a cave.

"Well what do you know… you did remember how to get here," Shadowfire said.

"What did you expect?" Firefly responded. As they got closer to the cave entrance a few of them began to notice a change in the climate.

"Is it just me or does it feel a little cold," Mayim pointed out.

"I noticed that as well," Farris agreed. "I wonder why."

"There's only one explanation for this," Firefly said. "Is 'she' in there?"

"Why else would it be so cold?" Solarflare replied.

"I should have known," Firefly said.

"Wait. You mean you've got more friends to introduce us to?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah," Firefly answered. "We were quite the interesting group of friends back then. I wonder if she'll recognize me."

"It may take her a bit but I'm confident she will," Firestar said. The group entered the cave and quickly discovered that it was much colder on the inside than on the outside.

"Man… it f-feels l-like it's f-freezing in h-here," Rubic said, he teeth chattering.

"I don't know. I think it feels great in here," Pearl said.

"O-Of c-course you w-would," Rubic said.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it after a while," Solarflare told her.

"Hey, Icy! We're back!" Shadowfire called.

"It's about time! I was wondering what happened to you guys!" a female's voice replied.

"Doesn't sound like she's changed a bit," Firefly whispered.

"Not really," Firestar replied.

"We ran into some Pokémon that need a place to stay!" Shadowfire said.

"And you naturally brought them here!" the voice responded. "I hope that doesn't mean we'll have to make this place bigger again! The last time was a pain!" Shadowfire was about to reply when Firefly stopped him.

"I think it's time to let her know I'm back," she said. Shadowfire nodded and stepped back a few feet.

"Well? Are we?"

"Still complaining about every little thing! You haven't changed at all, Icy!" Firefly called.

"Wait a minute! I know that voice!" They heard the sound of feet scurrying across the ground coming towards them. Moments later a Sneasel emerged from deep within the cave. She looked over the group, but when she spotted Firefly her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"No way! I've got to be seeing things! Is that… Firefly?" she said.

"In the fur," she replied. "It's great to see you too, Icy." Too overcome with emotions to say anything Icy did the only thing she could… she ran to Firefly and caught her in a tight hug.

"If I wasn't looking at you I wouldn't believe you were here!" Icy said. "But… Team Rocket came and took you from us years ago!"

"Come on. You really think they could hold me for long?" Firefly replied. Icy just smiled and hugged Firefly again.

"Look out, Moonrise Plains. The gang is back together again," Melody commented.

"It'll be just like old times," Saya said.

"Meaning?" Shadow asked.

"Meaning that things are going to be quite exciting around here again," Solarflare answered.

"I can't wait to see the look son Mother and Father's faces when they see I'm back," Firefly said. At the mention of her parents everyone grew quiet.

"Yeah… about that…"

"I'll take you to them," Shadowfire said.

"Umm… okay," Firefly replied. She had no idea why Shadowfire had to bring her to their parents instead of their parents coming to meet them. Before she could ask him Shadowfire started walking out of the cave.

"Follow me," he said. Firefly nodded and followed him out of the cave.

"Should we go as well?" Rubic asked.

"No," Solarflare answered. "It's best if we let them go alone."

"Huh? Why's that?" Rubic asked. Right then Indigo decided to ask the question that had been on his mind for a while now.

"There's something about your parents that you didn't want to tell Firefly, wasn't there," he said.

"… yes, there was," Solarflare finally admitted.

"Hold on. You were hiding something from Firefly concerning her parents?" Rubic asked. "Why would you do that?"

"It's a delicate situation. We weren't sure how she would have taken the news had we tried to tell her," Firestar said. Firestar's response didn't make much sense to Rubic, but Indigo was beginning to understand what she meant.

"I don't get what you're trying to say," Rubic said.

"Well… the truth is…"

"Your parents… are they?" Solarflare and Firestar looked at Indigo. They knew he knew what they were trying to say. They both nodded, a saddened look on their faces.

"I thought so," he said.

"What about their parents? What are you talking about, Indigo?" Rubic asked.

"Rubic… their parents are…"

* * *

"No…" Firefly was shocked beyond words. The sight before her was one she didn't want to believe, and yet she had no choice but to believe it.

"I'm sorry you had to see this, but I felt you had a right to know the truth," Shadowfire said. In front of the two of them were two graves. Though neither grave was marked Firefly knew who was buried here.

"Mother… Father…" she whimpered.

"They died the same day Team Rocket came and raided Moonrise Plains," Shadowfire said.

"How… how did it happen?" Firefly asked. Shadowfire closed his eyes as he recalled the painful memory of that day.

"I remember it like it was just yesterday," he said. "That was the day that changed everything… the day our lives were forever altered…"

* * *

_The usually serene peace that wafted throughout Moonrise Plains had now been replaced with pure chaos. Hundreds of Pokémon, all wild, were either running or fighting for their lives, for Team Rocket had come and were attacking. The ground was littered with the bodies of Pokémon who were either unconscious or dead. Among those still fighting were a pair of Ninetails, a male and a female. The male was in the front and the female was behind him, protecting their litter of Vulpix._

"_Have you found her yet, Helios?" the female asked._

"_Not yet, Pyrois," her mate, Helios, responded._

"_Where do you think she is?" Pyrois asked._

"_Hopefully she's hiding until things settle down," Helios replied. When Team Rocket's attack began all of the Pokémon ran for shelter. During the chaos one of their young got separated from them. They wanted to go out and look for her, but at the same time they needed to protect their other young and keep them from being taken by Team Rocket._

"_Helios, over there!" Pyrois cried. Across the field, hidden in the thick overgrowth, was a small Vulpix. Her eyes were side in fear, tears flowing down her muzzle._

"_Firefly!" Pyrois cried._

"_At least she's hidden from sight, but where she is now won't remain safe for long," Helios said. "I'm going to get her. Look after the others."_

"_Please be careful," Pyrois said. "I don't want to lose either of you." Helios gave her a smile and nodded right before he charged onto the battlefield towards their daughter, and though she wanted to go and help him her concern was keeping their own children safe._

"_Stay behind me, children," she said. Their other children Shadowfire, Solarflare and Firestar huddled behind her, all three extremely frightened. Out on the battlefield Helios was making his way across, expertly dodging attacks while never taking his eyes off of Firefly._

"_Sit tight, sweetie! I'm almost there!" he called. Even though the noise from Team Rocket's raid was deafening Firefly nodded as if she heard him. Determined to get to her and bring her to safety Helios sped up. He finally reached her, and though she was still scared Firefly managed to smile._

"_Are you okay?" Helios asked._

"_I'm scared, Daddy," the young Vulpix replied._

"_Don't worry. I'm here now," Helios told her. Firefly nodded. Helios then looked back over the battlefield, seeing the chaos that was still going on. He looked towards the cave where Pyrois and their other children were waiting. He knew it would risky to head back with Firefly, but he needed to get her somewhere safe._

"_Okay, ready to head back?" Helios asked. Firefly looked at what was happening. She was still scared out of her mind, but she was confident that her father would protect her._

"_O-Okay," she replied. Helios reached down and picked her up in his mouth by the scruff on the back of her neck. He then looked out at the battlefield, trying to determine the least dangerous path back to Pyrois and their children. Unfortunately no matter where he looked he couldn't find any path that was less dangerous than another._

"_**Damn… doesn't look like I have a choice but to charge right into the thick of it," **__he said. __**"Well then… so be it…"**__ With Firefly in his mouth Helios charged across the battlefield, intent on getting his daughter to the safety of her mother and siblings._

"_Mommy, look! Daddy's got Firefly!" Solarflare said._

"_Yes, I can see that," Pyrois replied. "__**Please hurry…"**__ She watched as Helios ran across the battlefield with Firefly, holding her breath each time an attack came close to hitting them._

"_I think they're going to make it!" Firestar cheered. It certainly seemed that way, but at that moment an errant attack struck the ground near Helios, throwing him to the side and causing him to drop Firefly. The small Vulpix tumbled away from her father, coming to a rest a few feet away._

"_Helios! Firefly!" Pyrois cried. Helios recovered quickly and immediately looked around for Firefly. When he spotted her he didn't like what he saw._

"_Look out!" he shouted. Firefly looked up and was instantly frozen in fear. Hurtling her way was a black Poké Ball belonging to one of the Rocket agents that had come and attacked them._

"_Firefly, move!" Helios shouted. Despite his urging Firefly was too scared to move. The Poké Ball struck her, and as everyone looked on with horrified faces she was changed into red energy and pulled inside._

"_No!" Pyrois screamed, overcome with grief at seeing one of her children captured. Helios on the other hand became filled with rage. If it was the last thing he did he would get Firefly out of that ball and back with her family._

"_Release my daughter!" he roared. He jumped to his feet and charged towards the Poké Ball containing Firefly._

"_Horn Attack!" Hearing an attacked called Helios looked up in time to see a Rhydon charging towards him, his massive horned lowered and ready to run him through. With little time to react he jumped into the air, letting the Rhydon seemingly pass underneath him. But all that did was make him easier to hit. Quicker than Helios thought the Rhydon lifted his head, plunging his horn into the Ninetail's midsection._

"_Helios!" Pyrois screamed. The pain Helios was in was greater than anything he had ever experienced. He opened his mouth to let out a scream of pain, but all that came out were short gasps of breath as his lungs tried to hold in what little life-giving oxygen they could. The, with a simple flick of his head the Rhydon tossed Helios to the side. Blood poured from Helios's wound and pooled on the ground beneath him as he tried to stand. He managed to look up, and though his vision was blurry he could make out the Rhydon standing next to Firefly's Poké Ball. But moments later another figure walked into view and picked up the Poké Ball. Helios growled, knowing that it was a Rocket._

"_I must say you're a tough one," he said. "Unfortunately for you you're too tough to capture, so that means you have to die." Helios glared at him as his Rhydon stepped forward. He had lost a large amount of blood and was growing weaker with each passing second but Helios refused to give in. Mustering all the strength he could at the moment he lunged at the Rhydon._

"_Body Slam!" the Rocket ordered. The Rhydon intercepted Helios in the middle of his charge with a strong Body Slam, burying his shoulder into Helios's midsection. The weakened Ninetails was sent crashing back to the ground._

"_Give it up. You're in no condition to fight back," the Rocket said. But Helios would hear none of that, instead launching a Flamethrower at the Rhydon. However, in his weakened state the normally powerful attack was nothing more than a slight annoyance to the Rhydon, who used one of his hands to block the attack._

"_Pathetic," the Rocket commented. "You're not even worth the trouble. Get him out of my sight, Rhydon!" Pushing through the weak Flamethrower the Rhydon charged forward and delivered a kick to Helios's injured stomach, sending him rolling across the ground in pain._

"_I think it's time to put you down," the Rocket said. "Hyper Beam!" His Rhydon opened his mouth and began to charge up the deadly attack, an orange sphere of energy forming in his mouth. Looking on Pyrois knew she had to act fast or Helios would be killed. She looked at her frightened children._

"_Listen to me. I want you to get away from here and hide," she told them._

"_But we can't leave you and Daddy!" Solarflare argued._

"_It's not safe for you here anymore. Please, you have to get away from here," Pyrois said._

"_But Mommy…"_

"_We'll come for you when it's safe. Now please, you must go," she begged. After speaking to her children Pyrois looked back towards Helios and the Rhydon. The Drill Pokémon was almost finished charging his attack, leaving her little to act. With no time to spare she charged towards the battle._

"_Mommy!" Shadowfire cried. But Pyrois was so focused on getting to Helios that she didn't hear the cries of her children._

"_Now… FIRE!" the Rocket ordered. With the Hyper Beam fully charged the Rhydon unleashed the deadly attack. Helios could do nothing but watch, his body to weak to move. Just as he was ready to take the attack Pyrois jumped in the way._

"_Pyrois, no! Get out of the way!" Helios yelled. But Pyrois refused to move. She glanced back at her mate and smiled. Then, the deadly attack struck, engulfing both Ninetails in a deadly blast._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Shadowfire cried. Solarflare and Firestar whimpered behind their brother, both of them frightened by what they saw. When the blast finally died down their parents were revealed to still be alive, but just barely. Thanks to Pyrois jumping in the way Helios was spared the full force of the attack, but because of that Pyrois was left in bad shape. The force of the attack knocked her to the ground in front of Helios, her body badly scarred and burned because of the Hyper Beam._

"_P-Pyrois… are you okay?" Helios asked._

"_I've… been… better," she replied. She managed to smile a bit and laugh, but moments later she coughed violently. Helios grew concerned when he saw a bit of blood coming from her mouth._

"_Listen… you have to live," he said. "The children… they need one of us… to live."_

"_I'm not… abandoning you," Pyrois said. "Besides… I can't move… even if I wanted to…"_

"_What?" Helios replied._

"_I… can't feel… my legs…" Helios managed to look over her at her legs. They were twisted in awkward angles, obviously broken._

"_We're… going to die… aren't we," Pyrois said. Helios hung his head as he answered._

"_It… looks that way," he told her. "Neither of us… have the strength to move… and I don't think that Rocket… is going to let us live."_

"_I… figured… as much," Pyrois said. She looked over at the cave, seeing that Shadowfire, Solarflare and Firestar had not moved._

"_I guess… I should have… expected them… to stay here… 'til the end," she said. "I… just wish… they… weren't around… to see… what's going to happen… to us." As they laid there the Rocket looked on, slightly surprised to see another Ninetails._

"_So there was another. Well, the two of you shall share the same fate," he said. "Use Rock Tomb." His Rhydon slammed the ground with his fists, causing four massive stones to shoot up out of the ground._

"_I guess… this is it," Pyrois said. "I'll be waiting… on the other side…"_

"_You won't… be waiting long," Helios replied. "I love you… my dear Pyrois…"_

"_And I love you… my darling Helios…" Those were their last words. Moments later the Rhydon stomped his massive foot on the ground, causing the stones to come crashing down on top of both Ninetails._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Shadowfire cried. Solarflare and Firestar whimpered behind him, both of them shocked by what they just saw._

"_Now that they're out of the way let's see what else we can get here," the Rocket said. He and his Rhydon went back on the search for Pokémon to capture. Realizing they were in danger Shadowfire and his sisters retreated back into their cave, all of them praying this nightmare would be over soon._

* * *

Firefly's mouth hung open in shock as Shadowfire finished retelling the tale of that horrid day.

"The attack lasted a few more hours. Once they were done most of the Pokémon here were either dead or dying. Those lucky enough to have made it through with minor injuries tried to help those with more serious ones," Shadowfire explained. "When we were finally able to free Mother and Father from the Rock Tomb… it was already too late." Firefly walked up to the tombstones and placed a paw on one of them.

"It's… not fair," she said. Shadowfire could tell by her voice that Firefly needed his support. He walked next to her and saw that tears had begun to form in her eyes.

"It wasn't enough… that they took me away from my family," she said, the tears beginning to run down her muzzle. "They weren't satisfied taking me away… they had to kill them too! It's not fair!" Shadowfire had expected this reaction. He reached out and put a paw on her back. As soon as she felt this Firefly turned and buried her face in her brother's chest, letting her tears flow freely.

"I never… I never got… to say goodbye!" Firefly cried. "They took them from me… before I could say goodbye!"

"It's okay, sis. I'm here so go ahead and let it all out," Shadowfire said, doing his best to comfort his grieving sister. Firefly just sat there, soaking her brother's fur with her tears as she cried over the loss of her parents. After a few minutes Firefly's crying had died down to a few quite sobs.

"Are you going to be okay?" Shadowfire asked.

"I don't think… I'll ever be okay, but I do feel a bit better," Firefly replied.

"I know seeing this must have been a shock," Shadowfire said.

"It was, but I'm glad you brought me here," Firefly told him. "It's going to be a hard truth to accept… but I know that over time I'll be able to come to terms with it." Shadowfire looked at her and smiled.

"You know… you've really grown up strong," he said.

"Being in captivity I had to," Firefly said. "Though, there are still times where I show some weakness… like now."

"That's why it's good to have someone to rely on," Shadowfire said.

"Like a brother," Firefly said.

"Yeah… like a brother," Shadowfire said. Firefly leaned over and rested her head against his as the two of them sat by their parents' graves a little bit longer.

* * *

The sun had started to go down by the time Firefly and Shadowfire started back. Though she was saddened to learn of her parents' death Firefly was grateful that Shadowfire was there with her. Had he not been there she wasn't sure if she would have been able to take the heart-wrenching news.

"You doing okay?" Shadowfire asked.

"All things considered… yeah, I'm fine," Firefly answered. The two of them walked in silence for a bit before Firefly spoke up.

"So, how did you guys survive?" she asked. "After Mother and Father were killed I'm sure it was difficult to find any food."

"It was, but we managed," Shadowfire answered. "Firestar, Solarflare and I were the ones who looked for food while Saya, Melody and Icy stayed behind to guard our cave."

"Sounds like you guys had it rough," Firefly said.

"You don't know the half of it," Shadowfire replied. "There were times when it seemed like we'd never find any food. When things got that bad we often found help in the form of some Pokémon passing through. Most of the time it was this Farfetch'd that we'd often see flying over. He's tell us where to find some food before flying off."

"_Must have been Flyaway,"_ Firefly said. _"I'll have to thank him the next time I visit Scarlet's forest."_ The two of them continued on their way back to their cave. They were passing by some bushes when Firefly paused.

"What is it?" Shadowfire asked.

"We're not alone," Firefly replied. Shadowfire froze and listened carefully, trying to hear what his sister heard. Seconds later Firefly looked over at the bushes.

"I know you're there! Whoever you are come out!" she demanded. At first no one appeared, but seconds later a Leafeon came out of the bushes.

"Whew… am I glad I found you," he said.

"Who are you, and what do you mean you're glad you found us?" Shadowfire asked. Firefly looked at the Leafeon.

"_Why does he look so familiar… wait!"_ She took a few steps towards the Leafeon.

"You… I saw you at Scarlet's forest!" she said.

"So you do remember me," he said. "My name's Sage."

"I remember you, but what are you doing here?" Firefly asked. As she watched Sage took out something and tossed it to her.

"You forgot this back at the forest," he said. Firefly looked down at the object and was shocked by what it was.

"This is one of Stickers's spikes!" she exclaimed.

"Stickers?" Shadowfire asked.

"One of my friends who… who didn't make it," Firefly answered.

"I found this and knew it belonged to you," Sage said.

"So you came all this way to bring me this?" Firefly asked.

"Well… I did have another reason," Sage replied. "You see, I've lived my entire life in Scarlet's forest, and while I loved it there I realized after you left that there was an entire world out there that I haven't seen."

"I don't see what this has to do with Firefly," Shadowfire said.

"Well, I was hoping that you'd allow me to join up with your group," Sage said. "I know it probably sounds like a strange request and all but…"

"No, it doesn't," Firefly said. "You want to explore the world, see things you wouldn't normally see by staying within Scarlet's forest."

"So, does that mean…"

"It does, Sage. You're more than welcome to join up with us," Firefly said. The look on Sage's face was one of pure elation.

"Oh thank you, Firefly! You have no idea how happy this makes me!" he said.

"Judging by your reaction I have a pretty good idea," Firefly joked. "In any case it's getting pretty late. We should head back before everyone else starts worrying." With daylight fading and the night slowly approaching the three Pokémon quickly made their way back to the cave.

* * *

The trio arrived at the cave right before night fell, much to the relief of the others. They were a bit surprised to see that Sage was with Firefly, but just as she expected they were more than happy to welcome him into their group. Once everyone had been settled in it had become quite late. Firefly was laying down near the mouth of the cave, her sisters laying down on each side of her. Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami were with them, all three slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Looks like someone is getting sleepy," Solarflare said.

"It is past your bedtimes," Firefly said.

"Okay," Kaiser yawned.

"Mommy… could you sing that song again?" Summer asked.

"Song? Is she talking about…" Firefly smiled and nodded. Both Firestar and Solarflare immediately knew what song Summer wanted her to sing.

"You guys want to help out?" Firefly asked.

"We'd love to," Solarflare answered.

"Why don't you start it off," Firestar suggested. Firefly smiled and closed her eyes as she recalled the words to the song her mother taught her:

_(Firefly)_

_I know that you're hiding things,_

_Using gentle words to shelter me…_

_Your words were like a dream._

_But dreams could never fool me… not that easily._

_(Solarflare)_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left…_

_But I was listening._

_You'll fight your battles far from me… far too easily._

_(Firestar)_

"_Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back."_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door._

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turned back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart…_

_(All three)_

"_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings._

_Oh, a thousand words, one thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you, making all of_

_Your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever!_

The three children were slowly drifting off to sleep, the song putting their minds at ease. Everyone else listened on, amazed by what they were hearing. Firefly, Firestar and Solarflare were in their own world, reliving the memories of their mother teaching this song. And so, with her memory in their hearts, they finished their song:

_Oh, a thousand words (a thousand words)_

_Have never been spoken (oh yeah)_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home (carry you home)_

_And back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!)_

_And a thousand words (oh!)_

_Call out through the ages (call through the ages!)_

_They'll cradle you (oh yeah!)_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days (only days!)_

_They'll hold you forever!_

_Oh…a thousand words…_

By now the children were fast asleep, smiles on each of their faces. Firefly smiled as she kissed each one on their foreheads.

"Sleep well, my angels," she said.

"Firefly, I… I had no idea you could sing like that," Rusty said.

"I don't think any of us did," Indigo said. "You sang beautifully."

"Thank you," Firefly said. "Our mother… it was her favorite song."

"And I've never heard it sung any more perfect than it was just now," Shadowfire said. "I know that both Mother and Father were listening, and I know they'd agree."

"Thank you, Shadowfire," she said. With those words Firefly's eyes started to close. She laid her head down and drifted off to sleep. Indigo walked up to her and gently brushed his paw against the top of her head.

"You rest now… you deserve it," he said.

"Indigo…" The Growlithe turned around and was met with Shadowfire's smiling face.

"I want to thank you… for watching over our sister and bringing her back to us," he said.

"Yeah, you don't know what it means to us to have her back," Solarflare added. Indigo returned their smile.

"You're welcome, though it was really her that brought us here," Indigo answered.

"Even so, I'm glad to know that she had someone like you to watch over her when we couldn't," Shadowfire said. Indigo smiled and looked back down at the sleeping Firefly. Even in sleep her smile never went away.

"_That smile… I'd do anything to protect that smile,"_ Indigo said to himself. Looking at her sleep was starting to make Indigo a little drowsy. He soon laid down next to Firefly and closed his eyes, joining her and their children in dreamland. Shadowfire looked at them for a few moments before he turned to walk away. After what he had seen he knew his sister was in good paws.

"_He'll be a perfect mate for you, Firefly… of that I am sure,"_ he said to himself. He paused a glanced back at them. In his eyes the two of them, along with their children, were the perfect family.

* * *

Though the revalation of what happened to her parents was harsh Firefly was able to find comfort in her ever-growing family. With the new addition of Sage the Leafeon and Icy the Sneasel what new adventures will they find in the days to come? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

**Author's Note:** Sage the Leafeon belongs to Scarlet Pikachu. Also, as already stated earlier in the story, the song **1000 Words** is from the SquareEnix game **Final Fantasy X-2**.

Please review


	27. Reliving Her Childhood

**Chapter 27: Reliving Her Childhood**

The next morning Firefly was the first to wake up. It was still early, the first rays of sunlight still about an hour away from coming over the horizon. Despite this Firefly found herself wide awake, and she knew why. The previous day's events had felt like a dream, one she did not want to wake from. And yet, as she looked around the cave she was sharing with her friends and family she realized that she wasn't dreaming.

"_I… I'm really here," _she said to herself. _"I've really made it back home… and they were waiting for me."_ She looked to her sides. On one side slept Indigo, Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami and on the other were Shadowfire, Firestar and Solarflare. The happy, peaceful looks on their faces put her mind at ease.

"_This is what I've… we've been fighting for," _she said to herself. She spent a few more minutes looking around at her still sleeping friends and family before deciding to go back to sleep. As she put her head back down and let her eyes close her last thoughts were of how her life had taken a turn for the better. A smile formed on her face as that thought ushered her to back to sleep.

* * *

The morning sun greeted all with its warming rays as Firefly and the others rose from sleep. The night's sleep along with the pleasant memories of the previous day had everyone waking in a good mood.

"I hadn't had a nights sleep that good in a long time," Aqua commented.

"I know what you mean," Farris said. "I feel so rejuvenated."

"Me too," Firefly added. "Now, who's up for breakfast?" The chorus of rumbling stomachs answered the question for her.

"I'll take it that everyone is ready," Firefly joked.

"Well you'll be glad to know that we have more than enough food for everyone," Shadowfire announced.

"But I thought you said it was hard to find food to feed yourselves, let alone a group as large as ours," Firefly said.

"We've been stockpiling for a while in case we ever ran into tough times," Solarflare explained.

"Thinking ahead. That's so like you, Shadowfire," Firefly said.

"It pays to plan ahead," Shadowfire replied.

"Will you be needing any help getting the food? If it's as much as you say it is then it'll be quite a bit for you to bring by yourself," Aqua said.

"Thanks for the offer. It is quite a bit and by myself it would have taken most of the morning to get it all out," Shadowfire replied.

"I can lend you a paw as well," Indigo offered. Again Shadowfire offered his thanks and lead the two of them to the back where the food was. Firefly smiled, glad to see everyone fitting in so well. A slight commotion brought her attention back to the area around here where Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami were chasing each other one seemingly endless tanks of energy despite it being so early.

"They sure are an energetic trio," Firestar commented.

"That they are. It almost seems as though they never run out of energy," Firefly commented. "They can be a handful at times."

"I can just imagine," Solarflare said.

"But at the same time I wouldn't want them any other way," Firefly finished. Her sisters agreed with her. While the three of them watched the children play Pearl was trying to strike up a conversation with Icy, and being a bit unsuccessful.

"So, you're the reason it's as cold as it is in here, huh," Pearl said.

"Yeah," Icy replied. Not the response she was hoping for. Still, she was willing to try again.

"Must have been quite a bit of work," Pearl said.

"Yeah," Icy replied. Pearl was getting a bit annoyed with the lack of interest Icy was showing, but she wanted to be as friendly as she could. With that in mind she tried one more time.

"Did it take you very long?" she asked.

"Nope," Icy answered. Now Pearl was officially fed up with Icy.

"Okay! Do you have a problem with me or something?" the Smoochum yelled, a look of anger on her face. Icy looked up at her.

"What are you going on about?" the Sneasel asked.

"What I'm going on about is you!" Pearl yelled. "I'm here trying to talk to you and you won't even pay attention to me!" Her outburst caught Firefly's attention, who had walked over to see what was going on.

"What's all the yelling about?" the Vulpix asked. Pearl looked at Firefly for a second before pointing at Icy.

"She's the problem! I'm trying to talk to her and she won't even give me the time of day!" Pearl accused. Firefly looked towards Icy.

"Is she telling the truth?" she asked.

"Come on, Firefly. You know I'm not one for small-talk," Icy replied.

"Small-talk?" Pearl said.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. Icy doesn't really like conversations that don't have any point," Firefly explained. "If you want to hold her interest then try to have a point to the conversation. Otherwise you're just wasting your time." It was at that moment that Rusty, who had been standing back watching ever since Pearl's first outburst, approached the trio.

"What's going on? Pearl sounded a bit… agitated" Rusty said.

"Pearl's trying to 'break the ice' with Icy," Firefly explained, taking time to giggle at her pun.

"And I take it she isn't being very successful," Rusty guessed.

"Pearl just needs to find the right thing to talk about," Firefly replied. Rusty nodded. He still didn't quite understand the whole situation, but if Firefly didn't think it was anything to worry about then he shouldn't either.

"You know, maybe we did start off on the wrong paw," Pearl said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Icy agreed. "Sorry if… I came across a bit cold. That's just how I am."

"Well, I didn't exactly act in a friendly manner myself," Pearl admitted. "What do you say to trying this thing again, the right way this time."

"Sounds good to me," Icy replied. "So… what did you want to know?"

"Well, I was curious to know how you made it so cold in here," Pearl replied.

"It's really nothing special. I just used Icy Wind every few days to make sure it doesn't get too warm," Icy replied.

"Well it definitely has the desired effects," Pearl said. "An Ice type could get used to this."

"You said it," Icy agreed. Firefly saw that everything between the two of them had worked out in the end so she and Rusty left them to talk amongst themselves.

"Glad that ended peacefully," Rusty said.

"I knew it would," Firefly commented.

"Okay, gang! Breakfast is served!" Shadowfire, Aqua and Indigo appeared from the back of the cave, all of them carrying a large amount of berries. Everyone looked on as they piled all the berries in the middle of everyone.

"Okay. Dig in," Shadowfire announced. No one needed to be told twice as everyone began eating. With the amount that had been gathered everyone would get their fill.

* * *

Later that day everyone was outside, agreeing that the day was too perfect to stay inside. The warming rays of the sun seemed to energize everyone as they engaged in various activities.

"Ah, there's nothing like taking a rest in the sun," Aqua commented. He was sprawled out in the open, basking in the sun's rays. Laying down next to him was Mayim.

"Aren't you worried about your body drying out?" the Skitty asked.

"My body doesn't dry out like other Water types," Aqua explained. "My DNA may be mostly Water, but I'm still a Charizard at heart." While the two of them rested Rubic was off with Pockets, making good on her promise to teach the young Kankid how to read.

"What's this letter?" Pockets asked, pointing to one of the letters in Rubic's alphabet book.

"That's a 'K'," Rubic explained. "It makes a 'ka' sound, like Kankid or Kangaskhan."

"Oh, I see," Pockets said. "Um, how many more are there?"

"We've got 15 more letters to go through," Rubic said. "After that I'll teach you how to read some of the simpler words."

"How long should that take?" Pockets asked.

"Well, so far you've been picking up on the pronunciation of the letters real quick, so it shouldn't take more than a few more lessons before we can move on to the words," Rubic answered. "You've proven to be a really good student, Pockets."

"That's just how badly I want to be able to read like you," he replied.

"Well at this rate you'll be reading like a pro in no time at all," Rubic complimented. Pockets smiled at the compliment, but a few seconds later he was looking around.

"Something wrong?" Rubic asked.

"I don't see Rusty anywhere. What do you suppose he's up to?" Pockets said.

"Knowing him he's probably off drinking somewhere," Rubic replied. "I just hope Pearl or someone is there to keep him under control." Rubis's suspicions proved to be correct, for close by Rusty was indeed indulging himself in a bottle. Thankfully Pearl, Icy, Farris and Sage were there just in case.

"Careful there, Rusty. We don't want you getting too drunk there," Pearl warned.

"What are you *hic* talking about?" Rusty slurred. "I've only had one *hic* two *hic* three *hic* four *hic*…"

"If you can't even count right then that's proof you've had too many," Pearl said. Icy was examining one of the empty bottles Rusty had discarded earlier.

"Man, he can really put this stuff away," the Sneasel commented. Feeling curious she sniffed the top of the bottle. Seconds later she dropped it, her paws covering her nose.

"Jumping Girafarig, that stuff reeks!" she yelled.

"That's what I thought the first time I got a nose full," Pearl said. "You get used to it after a while."

"If you say so. I don't think my nose will ever get used to that smell," Icy replied. Farris and Sage were looking on, the Roselia slightly amused by the scene in front of her.

"In Icy's defense Rusty's wine does have a pretty bad smell," she told Sage.

"I believe you," the Leafeon said. "I can smell it over here."

"You've got one good nose," Farris commented. "So, anything happen in Scarlet's forest after we left?"

"I didn't stay long enough for anything to happen," Sage answered. "About a day after you all left I left."

"Oh. Well, I guess you'd have to have left that soon with how quickly you caught up to us," Farris said.

"Yeah. Before I left a few of the others did say they wondered if you guys managed to get to Moonrise Plains," Sage added. "Just out of curiosity what made getting here so special? Was Firefly told by Empress Ho-oh to come here?"

"She was, but that's only part of it," Farris replied. "You see, unknown to us until just recently this is Firefly's birthplace." Sage's eyes grew wide at this revelation.

"Seriously? Now I can see why she's so happy to be here," he commented.

"Yeah," Farris agreed. During all of this the Vulpix in question was with her family in another part of the plains. She, Indigo, Kaiser, Summer, Tsunami, Shadowfire, Firestar and Solarflare were sitting together listening to Firefly and her siblings tell stories of their childhood.

"… and then she managed to get stuck! I swear it was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen!" Solarflare said. Firefly had her face buried in her paws as her sister continued to tell an embarrassing story from her past.

"It took us most of the day to get her out, and then it took Mother hours to get her clean again!" Solarflare continued.

"I told you I had no idea how deep that mud pit was," Firefly argued.

"Even so it was still funny," Solarflare replied.

"Well it's not like you don't have any embarrassing moments yourself, or do I have to bring up the time Father had to get you out of that tree you climbed up," Firefly said.

"Now I had a reason for that time!" Solarflare countered. "The wind picked up and I couldn't get down on my own."

"So you say," Firefly replied.

"Sounds like you guys had quite the active childhood," Indigo said.

"Oh yes. We had quite a few adventures in our young days," Shadowfire said.

"I'll say," Firefly added. "In fact there isn't an inch of these plains we haven't explored at one point or another."

"Can you show us, Mommy?" Tsunami asked.

"Sure, sweetie," Firefly said. He, Kaiser and Summer immediately jumped to their feet, eager to go exploring with their mother.

"Now, where to go first," Firefly said.

"Hey! Let's show him that tree we would always climb up," Solarflare suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Firestar said. "I'm sure the children would love it."

"Alright, let's go," Firefly said. "Just make sure you can get down this time, Solarflare."

"Firefly!" Solarflare yelled. This earned a laugh out of the group as they headed towards one of the places from Firefly's childhood.

* * *

"It's… it's just as I remember." The eight of them had arrived at the tree. Just as Firefly had said it was the same as it was during her childhood. The tree seemed to reach right into the sky, branches stretching out to provide adequate shade for anyone seeking shelter from the sun.

"I remember spending hours a day among those branches," Shadowfire said. "Mother and Father would usual have to come get us down. If they didn't we probably would have lived up there."

"Wow… it's so tall," Summer said.

"It is, but the view from the top is amazing," Firefly said.

"Say, why don't we climb up for old times sake," Firestar suggested.

"Up there?" Tsunami asked, looking up at the tree.

"We can't climb up there," Kaiser said.

"That's okay. We'll carry you up there," Solarflare said. The children let out a collective cheer before being carefully placed on someone's back. Shadowfire agreed to carry Summer, Kaiser would be carried by Firefly while Indigo carried Kaiser.

"You'd better hold on tight," Shadowfire suggested.

"Okay," Summer answered. The next thing they knew two green vines sprouted from around the young Chikorita's neck and wrapped around Shadowfire.

"All set!" Summer announced.

"I didn't know you knew how to use Vine Whip, sweetie," Firefly said.

"I learned after watching you, Mommy," Summer explained.

"That's my girl," Indigo said. Firefly felt proud with the knowledge that her children were learning from watching her. After taking a bit of time to admire their daughter's learning prowess the two Fire types got ready for the climb, their wings transformed into vines to secure the ones on their backs. Before attempting the climb Firefly turned to Indigo.

"Think you can manage? It's quite the climb without the use of your wings," she said.

"Hey, if you can do it then so can I," the Growlithe answered. Firefly smirked at him before she, Indigo and the rest of them turned their attention to the tree before them.

"We'll go up first to see where it's safe to jump," Solarflare said.

"Okay. Be careful," Shadowfire instructed. She and Firestar nodded before taking their first leap onto one of the lower branches of the tree. After making sure it was safe they jumped up to the next. Down below Firefly, Indigo and Shadowfire waited for their okay.

"Okay, these first few are good!" Firestar called. "Come on up!" With her okay the trio jumped up to the first branch. Despite carrying the three young Pokémon on their backs they found it quite easy to make the jump up the tree. After the jump they paused so they could check on the children.

"You guys okay back there?" Indigo asked. All three Pokémon replied they were fine.

"Okay. Hold on tight. We're about to jump up again," Indigo said. Summer tightened her hold on Shadowfire while Firefly and Indigo tightened their grip on Kaiser and Tsunami. With the children secured they jumped up to the next branch. This continued on until all of them were at the top of the tree. From there they were able to see all of the plains, truly a breath-taking sight.

"It's so pretty," Summer said.

"I can see why you four like it up here so much," Indigo said. "The view from up here is like nothing else."

"That it is," Firefly replied. "No matter how many times I've been up here each time feels like the first."

"I know what you mean," Solarflare agreed. The eight of them continued to look out over the plains in silence. After a few minutes…

"… Firefly?"

"Yeah, Shadowfire?"

"… welcome home."

"It's good to be home."

* * *

That night everyone slept well. The days activities left everyone with a sense of peace. While everyone slept Firefly was paid a visit by Ho-oh.

"I'm glad to see you and everyone else in such good spirits," Ho-oh said.

"You knew, didn't you," Firefly said. Ho-oh smiled at the small Vulpix and nodded.

"I knew fully well that your family was here, and that it was time for all of you to be brought back together as you should be," she admitted. "I only regret that your parents were not among them."

"Not having my parents here with me is heartbreaking, but I am grateful to have my brother and sisters back with me, as well as my other friends," Firefly told her.

"I am glad to hear that," Ho-oh said. "However…" She paused for a moment, her face growing serious.

"What is it, Empress?" Firefly asked.

"You and the others must leave here," Ho-oh replied.

"What? But why?" Firefly asked. The next words Ho-oh spoke sent a chill down her spine.

"He knows where you are…"

* * *

Giovanni sat in his office, his loyal Persian sitting by his side. He had assigned everyone to finding out where Firefly and her friends had escaped to. But so far he had heard nothing, causing his frustration to grow steadily.

"When I find you, Firefly, I shall make you pay for all the trouble you've caused me," he said to no one in particular. Moments later the door to his office opened and a lone scientist entered.

"You had better have something good to report," Giovanni said.

"I do, sir," the scientist replied. "We have discovered where 01 is." This immediately got Giovanni's attention.

"Well? Where is she?" he demanded.

"Outpost 64-Alpha had reported that transmission signals matching those of both 01 and 02 have been located in the vicinity of Moonrise Plains," he reported.

"Moonrise Plains? I see… she's returned to the place of her birth," Giovanni said. "A costly mistake, Firefly."

"What are your orders, sir?" the scientist asked.

"Inform the Gold unit of her location and dispatch them immediately," Giovanni replied. The scientist bowed and left to carry out his orders. The corrupt leader of Team Rocket smiled.

"So enough… I'll have you back in my possession soon enough…"

* * *

"No…" The look on Firefly's face was a mix of shock and fear. In reality it was something she should have expected, but to actually hear it was something completely different.

"I did not wish to bring you ill news, but I felt that it was important for you to be informed about what was to come," Ho-oh explained.

"The news is grim, but I'm glad you told me," Firefly said. "It gives me time to get everyone out of here before they arrive."

"Then you must hurry. He has already dispatched his forces to this location," Ho-oh said.

"He's not wasting any time," Firefly commented. "Very well. We'll leave as soon as morning comes."

"I suggest you head east from here. The terrain that way may be rough but there are plenty of caves for you to hide in," Ho-oh said.

"That'll definitely help," Firefly said. "Okay. We'll head east."

"Good luck, and stay safe," Ho-oh said. With those words Ho-oh faded out, leaving Firefly to think on her message.

"I wasn't expecting him to act this quickly," she said. "We'll have to move fast to stay ahead of him." She knew that once morning came she'd have some bad news to share with everyone.

* * *

Everyone was up quite early the next day. The sun had just barely started to appear over the horizon when the group began to rise.

"Didn't realize it was this early," Shadow said. "It feels like it should be later in the morning than it is."

"It does," Aqua agreed. "I wonder why everyone rose so early?"

"Because we have to leave, and fast," Firefly said. Everyone turned to her, the urgency in her voice coming across loud and clear.

"Leave? But why?" Rubic asked.

"Because Giovanni knows where we are," Firefly answered. Those words sent a wave of fear throughout the group.

"You can't be serious!" Mayim yelled in disbelief.

"I wish I wasn't, but Empress Ho-oh came to me last night and said that Giovanni has discovered our location and has already sent his forces after us," she explained.

"No, no, NO! This can't be happening! I thought we were rid of him!" Rubic cried.

"We all did, but apparently fate had other ideas," Indigo said. "So, what else did she say?"

"She said we should head east. The terrain is rough but there are places where we can hide," Firefly said. "I say we take her advice and head east."

"I agree. If Empress Ho-oh says we can hide from them east of here then I say east is where we go," Indigo agreed. No one had any objections, and soon all had agreed with Firefly and Indigo.

"Okay. Let's get everyone organized and head out," Firefly said.

"So, you're all leaving?" Solarflare asked.

"It won't be the same without you here, sis," Firestar said. Firefly looked at them, confusion written all over her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"What do you mean? You're leaving the plains again," Shadowfire explained.

"So are you," Firefly replied.

"Huh? We are?" Shadowfire asked.

"You really thought I'd leave you guys behind? You're all coming with me," Firefly said. Hearing this Saya, Melody and Icy walked over to them.

"By all do you mean…"

"I mean all, as in you three as well," Firefly answered. "I'm not leaving any of you behind, not with Giovanni's goons on their way." A wave of relief washed over them. Having just reunited with Firefly recently they feared that this would cause them to be separated again. Thankfully that was not the case.

"Everyone's ready to head out, Firefly!" Farris announced. Firefly turned to the group, seeing all eyes were on her.

"Okay, let's go," she said. With Indigo and their children on one side and Shadowfire, Solarflare and Firestar on the other Firefly took the lead, the rest of the group following behind them. The departure was bitter-sweet. On one hand she was leaving the place of her birth, a place that meant so much to her. But on the other she was leaving with her childhood friends and her siblings, Pokémon she never thought she'd ever live to see again. She had no idea what they'd encounter on their trek, but she knew as long as everyone stayed together they'd be able to overcome anything put in front of them. And so, with Giovanni's forces closing in on them, the group headed east, hopefully to freedom.

* * *

Just when things seemed to be going perfectly for Firefly and the others they discover that Giovanni has located them and is preparing to attempt to recapture them. Now on the again will they be able to escape them? Or will the Gold unit manage to catch up to them? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	28. Body of Steel, Heart of Gold

**Chapter 28: Body of Steel, Heart of Gold**

The large group of Pokémon continued their trek to the east. Days ago they had left the welcoming scenes at Moonrise Plains with the knowledge that Giovanni had located them and had sent a team after them. So far the hadn't seen anything that alerted them to Team Rocket's presence, but the fear that at any moment they could appear was still there.

"Do you think they're close?" Mayim asked, fear present in her voice.

"I hope not," Shadow replied. "After being free for this long there's no way in Hell I ever want to go back."

"Me neither," Mayim agreed. Up towards the front Firefly, Indigo, Hoshiko, Shadowfire and Firestar were keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Close behind them were Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami.

"Doesn't look like we'll run into any trouble ahead," Shadowfire commented.

"Looks that way," Firefly said. "Can you sense anything, Hoshiko?"

"Nothing hostile, at least," the Espeon replied. "Those I do sense show no hostility towards us."

"Well, that puts my mind at ease," Indigo commented.

"Although… I am sensing some developing feelings between two certain Pokémon," Hoshiko added.

"Really? Who?" Firestar asked. Hoshiko looked back at the group, right at two Pokémon that were conversing and walking quite close to one another.

"That's… Sage and Solarflare," Firestar said. "I thought they were getting along really well, but I had no idea they got along that well." The two were walking rather close to each other, talking and occasionally laughing at some random comment.

"Looks like our sister is growing up," Shadowfire commented. "I wonder how long it'll be before they start talking about settling down and raising a family?"

"A little early for that, isn't it?" Firestar commented.

"_And a little dangerous," _Firefly said. Indigo noticed that Firefly had a concerned look in her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm… not sure," Firefly answered. I don't know why… but I've got a bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen."

"I hope you're wrong about that," Indigo said.

"Me too," Firefly said.

* * *

A few miles behind them the Gold unit was busy tracking them. The had arrived at Moonrise Plains shortly after Firefly and the others left and had managed to pick up their trail. After their last failed attempt to recapture Firefly then had been outfitted with a wider variety of Pokémon.

"I want this area thoroughly searched. Report to me once you have a confirmation of their last known heading," the leader ordered. On the ground the other members of the Gold unit were searching with their Houndoom while Fearow and Golbat searched from the skies.

"_After our last failure Master Giovanni is expecting positive results. I shall NOT fail him this time!"_

"Sir! We have confirmed their heading!" one of the others announced. The leader went to see what his subordinate had discovered.

"Report your findings," he ordered.

"Sir, according to what my Houndoom has found it appears as though they are still traveling to the east," he reported.

"Still to the east, huh," the leader commented. He took out a map he had been given prior to leaving for this mission and examined it. Seconds later he looked up and smirked.

"I see what they're doing," he said. "The terrain east of here is very rough and littered with caves for them to hide in."

"What are your orders, sir?" the subordinate asked.

"We continue to the east! Recall the Fearow and Golbat!" he ordered. Beams of red light shot into the air as all the Flying Pokémon were returned to their Poké Balls. With the sky clear they resumed their pursuit.

* * *

The terrain was beginning to get rough, causing Firefly and the others to slow their pace or risk someone injuring themselves. This was especially true for the younger Pokémon who were more fragile than the older and much larger members.

"I believe it may be in our best interest to find somewhere to rest," Aqua suggested.

"You're right. We've been traveling for a while," Indigo agreed. "I'm sure we can all agree that the little ones need the rest." Firefly glanced back over the group. Though some of the older Pokémon looked like they could still travel the younger ones were showing signs of fatigue. She knew they'd need to find a place to rest, but where they were was too out in the open.

"If we're to stop and rest we need to find some shelter first," she said. "I'm going on ahead to see if I can find a cave for us to take shelter in."

"Okay," Shadowfire said. "We'll stay here and make sure Team Rocket doesn't get the drop on us."

"Be careful out there," Indigo said.

"I will," Firefly answered. "You kids be good while I'm gone."

"Okay, Mommy," Kaiser said. She smiled and pet Kaiser on his head. She then looked up at Indigo.

"I'll be back shortly," she told him. He nodded. With that said she spread her wings and took to the skies, heading further east.

"You think she'll be okay?" Firestar asked.

"She'll be fine," Indigo answered. "There's nothing out there that she can't handle." Further back in the group Ironside watched as Firefly flew on ahead.

"I wonder where she's going?" he asked. He made his way up to the front where Indigo was.

"Where's Firefly going?" he asked.

"We need to take a break so the younger Pokémon can rest, so she's going to see if there's anyplace we can take shelter in up ahead," Indigo explained. Ironside nodded, now understanding what Firefly was doing. But as he watched Firefly's figure becoming smaller as she went further away he couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. He couldn't place it but there was something, a concern perhaps, developing in the back of his mind.

"_Come on, Ironside. There's nothing to worry about," _he said. He wanted to believe that, but something wouldn't let him.

* * *

The Gold unit had made significant progress, but so far had not seen any sign of Firefly or the Pokémon traveling with her. They had currently stopped to check the area and make sure they were still on the right path.

"Sir, I've found some footprints," one of the members reported. The leader walked over to examine the footprints. There were many, indicating that a large group had passed through here… Firefly's group more specifically.

"These tracks are fresh. They must have recently passed through here," he said. "And judging by the direction these tracks lead they haven't changed their heading." He looked to the east, trying to see if he could spot them in the distance. While he didn't see them he did notice something taking to the sky and flying off. He reached down to his belt and grabbed some binoculars he had taken just in case. Looking though them he was able to see a large group of Pokémon some distance ahead.

"_That must have been one of them going ahead to scout the area," _he thought to himself. _"Unfortunately for them they should be watching their backs instead."_ He put his binoculars away and turned to face the rest of the unit.

"Our target is close! Prepare to begin the operation!" he announced. The others saluted him and readied their Poké Balls. Moments later the unit resumed their march, slowly approaching the unsuspecting group of Pokémon.

* * *

Everything looked the same from above. Everywhere Firefly looked she saw very rough and very rocky terrain, and unfortunately there didn't appear to be anywhere she could bring the others to stop and rest.

"This is not what I had hoped to find," Firefly sighed. "I have to find somewhere we can take a break. If not the little ones will soon collapse from exhaustion." She flew on, still looking for a place to rest. As she searched Firefly paused and looked back in the direction where Indigo and the others were. For some reason a feeling of foreboding wash over her.

"I hope I'm wrong, but I've got a feeling that something bad is about to happen," she said. The feeling was strong, but Firefly managed to push it to the back of her mind so she could focus on the task at hand. She flew a bit further out, still finding the terrain to be similar all over. She was about to head in another direction when…

"_Firefly! Can you hear me?"_

"_Hoshiko? What's wrong?" _Firefly asked. To her the Espeon sounded very frantic, leading her to become both highly curious and greatly concerned.

"_It's Team Rocket! They're here!" _Hoshiko replied.

"_Team Rocket? How did they manage to elude us?"_ Firefly replied.

"_I don't know but you must hurry back! They've got us surrounded! Indigo and Aqua are trying to fight them off but it's not looking good!"_ Hoshiko explained. That was all Firefly needed to hear.

"_Hang on! I'm on my way!"_ With that Firefly quickly turned and flew back towards her friends, all the while cursing their unfortunate luck.

"Damn! They got here sooner than I expected!" she growled. "I just hope I'm not too late!"

* * *

Unlike the last time they met the Gold unit was much better prepared this time. Both Indigo and Aqua were finding their opponents to be much more formidable.

"I don't remember them being this tough last time!" Indigo said, battling a Houndoom.

"Neither do I!" Aqua agreed, fighting off a Fearow. "Somehow we must emerge victorious!" Back behind him the others were gathered in a group, surrounded by a large pack of Houndoom. Shadowfire, Firestar, Solarflare, Icy and Rusty were acting as a defensive barrier between the Houndoom and the rest of the group. Farris and Pearl were trying to console Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami.

"I hope Firefly gets back soon. I don't know how long Indigo and Aqua can hold them off," Farris commented.

"Neither do I, but I do know they'll hold out as long as they can," Pearl said.

"I wouldn't worry about those two," Rusty said. "If they need it one of us will step in to give them a break."

"But unless that happens all we can do is keep these mutts at bay!" Shadowfire said. While he and the others made sure the Houndoom surrounding them didn't make a move Indigo and Aqua continued their respective battles. Aqua was learning about Fearow's incredible speed the hard way.

"Hold still, damn you!" he roared. Repeated Flamethrower and Hydro Pump attacks were easily dodged by the agile Fearow, leading Aqua to become quite agitated.

"Curse you! I'll get you yet!" he roared. Abandoning his long range attack Aqua tried to get in close to his opponent to try some claw-to-claw combat, but that proved to be even more difficult. Every time he got in close the Fearow would fly out of range, further frustrating him.

"When I get my claws on you!" Aqua threatened. The Fearow ignored his threats, continuing to avoid his attacks. With each dodged attack Aqua's anger grew. By now he was so angry at the Fearow that his attacks were growing sloppy, so sloppy that the Fearow was starting to find openings to launch counter attacks. Every so often it would attack with Steel Wing, striking Aqua at different angles. That's when Aqua discovered just how hard and sharp those wings could be.

"Ah! At this rate I won't be able to stay airborne much longer!" he grunted. Down below Indigo wasn't having any better luck against his opponent. The Houndoom was proving to be just as strong as he was.

"You may be strong but I can't afford to lose to the likes of you!" Indigo barked. He then fired off an Aura Sphere at the Houndoom. He smirked, knowing that there was no way the Houndoom could dodge the attack. His smirk soon turned into a look of shock as the Houndoom countered with a Flamethrower, the two attacks canceling each other. The explosion that followed created a large smoke cloud that obscured their vision.

"This… could be a problem," Indigo said. Then, before the smoke could clear, the Houndoom came charging through. Indigo didn't have any time to react before the Houndoom slammed into him, driving his curved horns into his side. At that moment Indigo was glad that Houndoom horns were curved or he surely would have been gored to death. But that didn't mean the attack didn't hurt. His ribs were throbbing in pain and it was hard for him to take a full breath. He could only hope that no vital organs had been damaged.

"I've… got… to turn this… around!" he gasped. As he tried to get to his feet the Houndoom pressed the attack, charging him with his mouth opened wide and fangs crackling with electricity.

"Not… this time!" Indigo announced. Using all the strength he could muster the winged Growlithe took to the sky, avoiding the Houndoom's Thunder Fang. Unfortunately the attack was just a ruse, for moments later he was slapped to the ground by the Houndoom's tail. Indigo let out a painful grunt as his body impacted with the ground, catching Aqua's attention.

"Indigo! Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hey, you've got your own problems, Aqua!" Rusty warned.

"What?" The Aquazard looked up and saw the Fearow had just finished powering up a Hyper Beam.

"Get out of the way!" Shadow yelled. But before he could Aqua was engulfed in the dangerous orange beam. His screams of pain echoed from within the Hyper Beam, causing all who heard to fear for his safety. The attack lasted mere seconds, but to Aqua and his friends it seemed like an eternity. The beam fizzled away, and Aqua's body crashed to the ground.

"Aqua!" Indigo yelled. He let his focus waver for one moment, but that was enough for the Houndoom to find an opening to go back on the attack.

"Hey, Indigo! That Houndoom is trying something!" Firestar warned. Indigo looked back just in time to see the Houndoom launch a Shadow Ball his way.

"Crap!" he barked. The attack was too close for him to try and blow away with one of his own, so at the last minute he took to the sky and let the attack pass beneath him. Once again the attack was a ruse, letting the Houndoom launch his real attack. He charged forward and bit down on Indigo's leg. He then slung the Growlithe into Aqua before charging up another Shadow Ball. Seconds later he fired the dark orb at eh duo, the attack exploding on impact.

"Indigo! Aqua!" Farris cried. Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami cowered behind her, all three frightened by what they were witnessing. Rusty and Shadowfire looked on as well, wanting nothing more than to jump right into the battle.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to just be able to jump in there and tear that Houndoom's head off," Rusty growled.

"I know what you mean, but if we move those other Houndoom will attack the others, and that's a risk I'm not willing to take," Shadowfire explained.

"I know. Damn! Where's Firefly? We need her!" Rusty yelled. On the battlefield both Indigo and Aqua were dazed by what just happened.

"Are… are you alright?" Indigo asked.

"A bit dazed, but otherwise okay," Aqua answered. A low growl caused them to look up. The Houndoom was slowly approaching them, the Fearow hovering just above him.

"They're persistent, I'll give them that," Aqua commented.

"That they are," Indigo agreed. "So, shall we get up and continue this?"

"Like you need to ask," Aqua replied. The two of them slowly stood back up and prepared to engage their opponents once again. An intense stand-off ensued with neither side seeming willing to back down. Then, the Houndoom let out a loud bark and charged, the Fearow right behind him.

"Get ready!" Indigo announced. He and Aqua prepared to resume their battle, but moments later a white beam shot down from the sky, striking the Fearow and causing him to crash down on top of the Houndoom.

"What the? Where did that come from?" Aqua asked. Indigo didn't have an answer for him. While they wondered who, or what had helped them the Houndoom managed to stand back up. The Fearow was knocked out by the strange blast, but he still had some fight in him. The fight, though, was taken out of him when an orange blur slammed down on top of his head, slamming him back down to the ground.

"And stay down!"

"Mommy!" Tsunami cheered. Everyone was relieved to see that Firefly had returned.

"You two alright?" Firefly asked.

"We are now that you're back," Aqua answered.

"What took you so long?" Indigo asked.

"Turbulence," Firefly joked.

"Ah," Indigo replied. The sound of Pokémon being recalled to their Poké Balls grabbed everyone's attention. Looking around they noticed that the Houndoom and Fearow Firefly just defeated had been recalled.

"Impressive, 01. It seems as though you have improved since our last encounter." The Gold unit leader, who had so far been a spectator, had stepped to the forefront.

"Or maybe you've just gotten more pathetic," Firefly countered. The leader simply smirked as he readied two more Poké Balls.

"We'll see how pathetic you think we are after we're done with you," he said. "Kecleon! Exploud! Get out here!" His Poké Balls opened and revealed his two choices. The first was a Kecleon, a green Pokémon resembling a chameleon with a red zigzag pattern across his stomach. The second was an Exploud, a large Pokémon with a large mouth that appeared to take up a third of his body and small holes on the tip of his two tails and all along his back and around his head.

"Ah, so you've come with some new Pokémon," Firefly observed. "Too bad they won't help you defeat us."

"We shall see, won't we," the leader replied. His two Pokémon took battle stances, ready to spring into action. Firefly looked at them, then glanced to Indigo and Aqua. Those two had been in a tough battle already and both were breathing quite heavily.

"You two take a break for now. I'll handle these two," Firefly said.

"Are you sure about that? Even as strong as you are it's still a two-on-one situation," Aqua told her.

"I have to agree," Indigo added. "Two-on-one aren't good odds."

"I'll be fine," Firefly answered. "Besides, you two look like you need the rest."

"But still the odds are against you," Indigo argued. "It would make me feel better if you allowed someone to battle alongside you."

"And it would make me feel better if the two of you let me handle this," Firefly countered. "Please… let me take care of this." The look of concern in her eyes was as strong as Indigo had ever seen, and one he couldn't say no to.

"Just promise me… you'll be careful," he said.

"I promise," Firefly replied. With that matter taken care of Firefly turned her attention back to the leader of the Gold unit and his Pokémon while Indigo and Aqua went to join the others.

"You two okay?" Ironside asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Indigo answered. "It's Firefly I'm worried about."

"We're all worried about her," Farris said. "None more than these three." She glanced to her side where Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami were closely watching the battle their mother was about to be in.

"Go get them, Mommy!" Kaiser cheered. Firefly glanced back over her shoulder towards her children and smiled. She then looked back towards her opponents and took a battle stance, spreading her wings wide so she could quickly spring into action.

"Looks like you're ready… good," the Gold unit leader observed. "Kecleon, Screech! Exploud, Shadow Ball!" The battle got underway with Kecleon letting out an ear-splitting Screech while Exploud fired off a massive Shadow Ball.

"Please. If that's the best you can do then I don't have anything to worry about," Firefly remarked. With a powerful flap of her wings Firefly sent out an airwave that not only disrupted the Screech attack but also sent the Shadow Ball off course, the dangerous orb striking a large boulder some distance away.

"Child's play," she said. "Just let me know when you decide to fight seriously."

"You want to see serious, do you? Very well. Exploud, Brick Break!" the leader commanded. His Exploud charged forward, his hand glowing and raised into the air.

"Heh, nothing I can't handle," Firefly taunted. She easily jumped out of the way of the incoming Brick Break, but at the same time she took her eyes off the Kecleon.

"You know what to do," the leader instructed. The Kecleon nodded, a devious smile on his face, before running to a nearby boulder and using his special ability to seemingly vanish, his red zigzag stripe the only thing still visible. With his Kecleon hidden the leader readied another Poké Ball.

"Get out here, Tangela!" he ordered. A Pokémon that looked like a ball of vines with feet and eyes appeared on the field.

"Grab 01 with Vine Whip!" the leader ordered. The Tangela obeyed, sending out two vines towards Firefly.

"So, another new face," Firefly said, noticing the Tangela. "Still won't help you!" With grace and ease she flew out of the way of the Vine Whip before landing back on the ground.

"Damn you! Tangela, another Vine Whip! Exploud, Body Slam!" the leader yelled. Tangela lashed out with his vines again while Exploud charged for her.

"Time to shake things up!" Firefly announced. "Hey! One of you guys put up a Protect barrier!"

"You got it!" Hoshiko replied. Moments later her body gave off a golden glow as a shimmering golden dome appeared over the group.

"They're all yours, Firefly!" Hoshiko announced. Firefly nodded before preparing herself.

"Shakedown time!" she yelled. With a flap of her wings she took to the sky briefly before crashing back down, sending shockwaves through the ground. All Pokémon outside of Hoshiko's Protect barrier were rocked by the powerful Earthquake. When it was all over the Exploud and Tangela, as well as the Houndoom that were surrounding Indigo and the others, were all on the ground.

"And that wasn't even my strongest," Firefly said. All the members of the Gold unit returned their downed Pokémon, but the leader left his out to continue to do battle with Firefly.

"My Pokémon won't go down so easily," he taunted.

"They'll go down easily enough!" Firefly challenged. She took to the air again, charging for the still recovering Exploud and Tangela. As she charged she saw the Gold unit leader smile.

"What are you smiling about?" she yelled.

"You fell right into my trap!" he announced. "Now!" Before Firefly could stop and see what was going on something wrapped around her leg and snatched her down to the ground.

"What the hell?" she yelled. She looked behind her and saw a pink tongue wrapped around her leg, and attached to that tongue was the leader's Kecleon.

"What the? Where did he come from?" Firefly yelled.

"Surprised? I never recalled him. I just had him hide for a while until the time was right," the leader answered. "And now, I've got you right where I want you."

"That's what you think," Firefly replied, a smirk on her face. "Let's see how your Kecleon likes a little Thunderbolt!" Her body crackled with sparks moments before she sent thousands of volts of electricity through the Kecleon's tongue… only to stare in shock as the attack did absolutely nothing.

"No way! Why didn't my Thunderbolt do anything?" she yelled. The Gold unit leader simply laughed at her ignorance.

"It's quite simple. You remember that Earthquake you used earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah! What of… oh crap." Right then it dawned on her what happened.

"Now you realize your mistake," the leader said. "When you used your Earthquake it hit my Kecleon, and his Color Change ability made him a Ground type, completely immune to your Electric attacks." In Firefly's mind this was only a minor setback.

"I may not be able to hurt him with Electric attacks, but I can hurt him with my other attacks!" Firefly announced. She began to prepare another attack, but the Gold unit leader had other ideas.

"Restrain her, Tangela!" he ordered. Before Firefly could ready her next attack the Tangela sprang into action, wrapping his vines around Firefly and effectively restraining her. Firefly struggled from within her bonds, but could not break free.

"Damn! Let me go!" she yelled.

"Not until you agree to surrender to us," the leader informed her.

"No way… would I ever… surrender… to you!" she answered, still trying to free herself.

"Still intending on doing this the hard way… very well," the leader observed. "Exploud, Hyper Voice!" His Exploud took a deep breath and let out a loud roar. Firefly cried in pain as she was assaulted by the Hyper Voice.

"No! Mommy!" Summer cried.

"Someone's got to stop this!" Rubic yelled. Unknown to her and the rest of the group someone had already made a move to stop the assault. Meanwhile Indigo and Shadowfire were ready to make their own move.

"You ready?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah!" Shadowfire replied. The two of them were just about to jump into the mix when…

"Hey! Where's Ironside?" Mayim asked. Looking around they noticed that the Steel-type Ditto was nowhere to be seen.

"Did anyone see where he went?" Farris asked.

"He was just here a second ago," Aqua replied. Moments later the ground began to vibrate, getting the attention of everyone.

"W-What's w-with a-all t-the s-shaking?" Rubic asked. She got her answer when the ground near the Exploud and Tangela erupted, sending both Pokémon spiraling through the air and causing them to end their assault on Firefly. Then, from within all the debris, a silver orb shot out and struck the Kecleon, forcing him to release his hold in Firefly. The winged Vulpix slumped to the ground, her assault leaving her a bit roughed up.

"What… what happened?" she asked.

"I happened." The debris cleared up, revealing a Steel Rhyperior standing in front of Firefly.

"I-Iron…side? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking matters into my own hands for a change," he answered.

"What do you mean?" Firefly asked, not sure what he meant.

"For most of our time together it's always been you doing the fighting while I stood back and watched. I think it's time for me to stand up and fight for you for a change," he explained. Hearing this the Gold unit leader laughed.

"You think you're a match for me? Don't make me laugh!" he scoffed. Ironside simply looked his way and transformed into a Steel Snorlax.

"If you think you can take me then try it," he spat. Right then the leader's expression turned serious. He recalled his Tangela, Kecleon and Exploud.

"Alright. If this is what you want then so be it," he said. "Houndoom! Walrein! Get out here!" His Houndoom reappeared on the battlefield accompanied by his Walrein, a massive walrus Pokémon. While this was happening Firefly got to her feet and made her way back to Indigo and the others.

"Are you okay?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, I'm only a little shaken up," Firefly answered. "I just need some time to get my bearings back." With Firefly's well-being no longer in question the group looked on as the battle between the Gold unit leader and Ironside got underway.

"Houndoom, Tackle! Walrein, Take Down!" the leader ordered. His two Pokémon sprang into action, charging towards Ironside.

"Don't come at me with those weak attacks!" Ironside roared. As soon as they were in range he smashed them back with a pair of Focus Punch attacks.

"Get up, you slackers!" the leader ordered. "Houndoom, Shadow Ball! Walrein, Ice Ball!" The two Pokémon got back up and fired off their long range attacks, Houndoom's a black orb and Walrein's a small ball of ice.

"I told you… to knock it off… with those weak attacks!" Ironside roared. He easily swatted the attacks away, leaving the Gold unit leader to reconsider his tactics so far.

"That's showing them!" Rusty cheered.

"Get 'em, Uncle Ironside!" Kaiser cheered. While everyone else cheered Firefly simply watched.

"_He's gotten a lot stronger. Who knows… maybe he can take them on his own,"_ she said. By now the leader had devised a new strategy.

"Okay, let's see how you handle this," he said. "Houndoom, Flamethrower!" Houndoom inhaled and spat out a stream of intense fire at Ironside.

"Again with those weak attacks!" Ironside yelled. Instead of blocking or dodging he stood there and let the Flamethrower hit him, not even flinching as the red-hot flames threatened to melt his steel body. Seconds later the Houndoom ceased his attack, the flames leaving Ironside's body glowing red.

"Now, Walrein! Use Hydro Pump!" the leader ordered. His Walrein stepped forward and sprayed Ironside with a massive stream of water, succeeding in only pushing him back a few inches.

"Come on! Is that all you've got?" Ironside challenged.

"It's all I need," the leader replied. "Flamethrower!" Walrein stopped his attack and Houndoom once again fired a Flamethrower, much to the confusion of Firefly and her friends.

"What's he doing? That didn't work the last time so what makes him think it'll be any different this time?" Sage commented.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Solarflare replied. Everyone kept watching as the Gold unit leader alternated between Flamethrower and Hydro Pump every few seconds. Many believed his tactics to be extremely questionable, but soon they began to notice a change in Ironside.

"Is it just me or does Ironside not seem too steady on his feet right now," Rusty pointed out. True to his words Ironside appeared to be swaying back and forth, and his breathing appeared to be quite heavy.

"What's wrong with him? They've only been hitting him with Flamethrower and Hydro Pump," Firestar said. No one else seemed to know what was happening to him either. As they continued to watch they heard Rubic take a sharp breath.

"Oh no… now I get what he's doing!" she said.

"What? What's he trying to do, sis?" Rusty asked.

"I read this in one of my books. You know how Ironside's body is all steel right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with it?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I read that if you rapidly heat up steel and cool it over and over again it starts to weaken," she explained. That's when it dawned on everyone else.

"Why that no-good devious… he's just making Ironside's body weak enough for them to attack!" Indigo yelled. Right then they heard Ironside let out a grunt of pain. Shortly after they could hear his body start to crack.

"We've got to get in there and stop this!" Firefly announced. She prepared to head out to assist him when…

"No! Stay back!" Ironside yelled. Firefly froze, shocked that he refused her help when he clearly needed it.

"But Ironside…"

"I told you… it's time I fought… my own battles," he said.

"But you're going to die if we don't help," Indigo argued. Ironside turned back and looked at them. Everyone could see a few streams of blood forming at the corners of his mouth, as well as the cracks that were running across his midsection. And yet, despite all this, he was smiling.

"If… if I am to die here… then I'll die knowing I helped protect those I love," he said.

"No… no… Ironside, don't do this," Firefly pleaded.

"It'll be okay," Ironside told her. With those words he turned back to face his opponents.

"If you're done with your little conversation I'd like to end this," the leader said. "I've already wasted enough time with you."

"If you think you can then do it," Ironside replied.

"Oh I know I can," he replied. "Hyper Beam!" Everyone gasped, all of them knowing how much destructive power was behind his Houndoom's Hyper Beam.

"Move, Ironside!" Farris yelled.

"Get out of the way!" Pearl screamed. Ironside, though, had no intentions of moving, even though he knew what the outcome would be.

"Please, Ironside! You have to move!" Firefly begged. As she watched a figure appeared before Ironside, one she recognized immediately.

"_Are you ready, old friend?"_

"I'll be joining you soon, Stickers," he answered. Firefly's mouth hung open as she witnessed this.

"No! Ironside, don't do it! Ironside!" she screamed. In the end her words did nothing. With tears in her eyes she watched as the Houndoom fired his attack, the deadly beam striking him in his midsection. Ironside screamed as the Hyper Beam tore through his body, finally erupting out of his back. Firefly and the rest of her friends were left in horrified shock as they watched one of their closest friends being torn apart from the inside out. The attack lasted mere seconds, but the damage was already done. No longer having the strength to stand Ironside fell onto his back, reverting back to his Ditto form moments later.

"Ironside!" Firefly cried. She and Indigo quickly flew to his side, and to make sure the Gold unit leader's Pokémon wouldn't try anything Indigo blasted them with a pair of Aura Spheres.

"Speak to us, Ironside!" Firefly begged.

"You're going to be okay, man. Just hang in there," Indigo said. His condition was just as they expected. There was a hole in his chest where the Houndoom's Hyper Beam ripped through him and blood was pooling around him.

"Ironside, please!" Firefly cried. Her tears were flowing freely, many of them falling on Ironside's face.

"Come on! Wake up!" she cried. She got her wish when a few coughs came from the Ditto. Shortly after his eyes opened, slowly focusing on his two friends.

"H-Hey," he said. This brought a smile to Firefly's face, but deep down she knew he was still losing strength.

"You're going to be okay," she told him. "I'll have you back up and running in no time." She got ready to try and heal him when he stopped her.

"Don't… waste… your… s-strength," he told her. "I'm… already… too far… g-gone…"

"Don't say that! I can still save you!" Firefly argued.

"No… you c-can't," Ironside replied, his breathing becoming very raspy. "You… know it… just… like… I do…"

"You're wrong! I can still save you!" Firefly argued. "I can…" She wanted to believe that, but deep down she knew that there was no way she could save him. Sensing that she needed him Indigo put a paw around Firefly and let her lean into him, her tears still falling.

"Don't… be sad," Ironside told them. "I'm… going… to meet… S-Stickers… She's… waiting… f-for me…"

"Oh Ironside," Firefly whimpered.

"P-Promise… that you'll… see… this th…rough… to… t-the… end," Ironside said.

"We will," Indigo said, speaking for both himself and Firefly. Ironside managed a smile.

"Then… I can… go… in… peace…" With those final words Ironside's body went limp as he closed his eyes for the final time. Firefly could no longer control her emotions. She hung her head and cried over the body of her lost friend, Indigo doing his best to comfort her. The others saw Firefly's reaction and immediately knew that they had lost their good friend Ironside. A wave of sadness washed over everyone, affecting them all. Even the children, who had not experienced anything like this before, felt the sadness of the group.

"Mommy…" Summer whimpered.

"Now, if we're done with the interruptions it's time we complete our mission," the Gold unit leader announced, not even caring about what had just happened. Indigo glared at him, an audible growl escaping his body.

"… Indigo," Firefly said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want you to take everyone and get out of here," she said.

"What?" he asked. Something about Firefly's request sounded strange to him.

"Take everyone and get out of here," she repeated.

"But what about you?" he asked.

"I'll catch up later, now go," Firefly said. Her voice was sounding more and more demanding with each word she spoke, not like her at all.

"Firefly, what's gotten…"

"Just go!" she yelled. Her outburst startled Indigo. Never had he heard Firefly sound so forceful, but rather than question what was wrong he decided to do as she asked.

"O-Okay," he said. He slowly backed off towards the group, his eyes never leaving Firefly.

"What was all that about?" Shadowfire asked.

"I don't know," Indigo told him. "She told me to take all of you and leave but… I've never heard her sound like that before. Never." Meanwhile Firefly was slowly approaching the Gold unit.

"So, deciding to surrender yourself to us anyway," the leader said. "It certainly took you long enough."

"You know… in life there's always a Pokémon that you should never piss off," Firefly said. During this the clouds in the sky began to swirl around. Indigo and the others noticed this.

"What's going on?" Pearl asked. The answer came in the form of a black aura that was emanating from Firefly.

"No… tell me she isn't," Farris begged.

"Not again!" Rubic screamed.

"I… am… that… Pokémon!" Firefly roared. Then, before anyone could do anything, a red beam of light shot from her forehead into the air.

"It's the Blood Stone!" Farris yelled. "She's coming!"

"Damn! Everybody run!" Indigo ordered. Those who knew what was coming didn't need to be told twice. Those who didn't ran out of fear.

"Hurry! Get out of here!" Farris yelled. Towards the front Aqua was ushering Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami out of the area.

"What about Mommy? We can't leave her!" Tsunami argued.

"Your mother will be fine. It's you three we have to watch out for," Aqua told them. As they ran Summer glanced back at the battlefield where Firefly was going through her change. Summer's eyes grew wide as she saw her mother change into the demonic Ninetails, Saturnine.

"Well well, what brought this on?" Saturnine asked. Looking around she saw all the scared faces of the Gold unit.

"Giovanni's elites. What fun," she remarked.

"_Those bastards killed Ironside," _Firefly said. Looking behind her Saturnine saw Ironside's dead body. A wicked smile formed on her face.

"Ah, so that's why you brought me out," she said. "And just what am I supposed to do to them?"

"_I don't give a damn what you do! Just make sure they suffer!" _Firefly instructed. Saturnine looked ahead at the Gold unit and smiled.

"Now you're speaking my language!" she laughed. Meanwhile Indigo and the others had managed to get a safe distance away when the air was filled with a demonic roar.

"W-What was t-that?" Firestar asked. Indigo wasn't paying attention. He was looking back at where Firefly, or rather Saturnine was.

"Firefly…" he whispered.

* * *

Giovanni was patiently waiting for news of the Gold unit's success. After their last failure he was confident that they would get the job done. If not…

"Sir, the Gold unit is reporting in," his secretary informed him.

"Put them through," he said. Moments later his video screen came to life. However, the scene was not what he was expecting. The Gold unit leader was on the screen, but he was badly beaten and bloodied. His uniform was ripped to shreds.

"I… I'm sorry… but we were unable… to capture 01," he reported.

"And what is your excuse this time?" Giovanni demanded.

"01... she transformed into a… a demon," the leader replied. This got Giovanni's attention.

"Go on," he instructed.

"This thing… it was something not of this world," he reported. "She killed most of the unit. Only a handful of us managed to escape with our lives." Giovanni listened to his report.

"_So… they managed to bring Saturnine out,"_ he said.

"What are your orders, sir?" the leader asked.

"Return to base and file your report," Giovanni instructed. The Gold unit leader saluted him before the screen went black. Giovanni stood up and walked around to the front of his desk.

"Perhaps I should take matters into my own hands," he said. "But first…" He turned around and signaled his secretary.

"I have a message for Outpost 64-Alpha," he said.

* * *

Minutes later Indigo and some of the others cautiously walked back to the battlefield. None of them knew what to expect, especially since Saturnine had made an appearance. But when they got there no one expected the grizzly scene that awaited them.

"Oh my…" Farris gasped. Scattered across the field were the dead bodies of the Gold unit, many of them mutilated beyond recognition. And laying right next to Ironside's body was Firefly, her own body covered in blood.

"Firefly!" Indigo yelled. He and those that came with him immediately gathered around Firefly's body. To their relief she was still breathing.

"At least… she's alive," Indigo said.

"Yeah, but… just what the hell happened to her? What was that… 'thing' she turned into?" Shadowfire asked.

"I'll explain everything later," Indigo promised. "Right now we have more important matters to get to." He looked down at Ironside's body, knowing what must be done.

* * *

Minutes later everyone was gathered around the grave that had been prepared for Ironside. This was the second time they were forced to say goodbye to a close friend, and this time wasn't any easier than the first.

"How are you holding up?" Pearl asked Rubic.

"Not too well," Rubic answered. Her eyes, like many others, were red and puffy from the tears she had shed.

"How many more? How many more of our friends does he have to take before we're rid of him?" Rubic cried.

"I don't know," Pearl answered. "I constantly pray that nothing like this would ever happen. It's… all I can do." Up front Firefly, who had awaken earlier, was standing next to Ironside's grave with Indigo by her side. She placed her paw on the marker and bestowed Ho-oh's Guidance just like she did with Stickers.

"It never gets any easier to say goodbye," she said. "He didn't deserve to die, not like this."

"No, he didn't," Indigo agreed. "In the end, though, he gave his life so that we may live."

"Yeah," Firefly said. Once everyone had said goodbye the group continued their journey to the east. Their hearts were heavy with the pain of loss, but at the same time they knew that though he was no longer with them in body Ironside would remain with them in spirit. That day, he proved that though his body was made of steel he had a heart of gold.

* * *

Their second encounter with the Gold unit has resulted in Ironside losing his life. After this most recent tragedy how will things play out for Firefly and the others? Will they be able to repel Giovanni's next assault without losing anyone else? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	29. Youthful Wisdom

Before we get started with Chapter 29 I'd like to inform all my readers that I created a little poll to give me an idea on what my fellow writers really look for when writing their stories. If you have the time check it out and vote.

And now, on with the story.

**Chapter 29: Youthful Wisdom**

The remnants of the Gold unit had retreated back to the safety of their helicopter. Once they were inside the pilot fired up the engine. The blade whirred to life and the helicopter lifted off the ground. As the helicopter flew off back towards the Team Rocket HQ the leader thought about what had just happened. He truly believed that they had 01 in the palms of their hands, but then… that creature appeared and killed nearly everyone in his unit. He was forced to sacrifice nearly all of his unit to escape with his own life, but even then he did not escape unscathed. His Gold unit uniform had been torn to shreds, exposing various cuts and scars over his body. The other two surviving members were in just as bad a shape as he was with one of them missing an arm.

"_I had no idea… that 01 had that kind of demonic power," _he said. _"Just what did they do to her? What sort of experiments are part of the SPG Project? And for that matter what is the SPG Project?"_ Right then he decided that, once they got back to HQ he'd ask Giovanni about 01 and the experiments that were part of the SPG Project.

"Sir, I'm picking up two aircraft approaching from one o'clock high," the pilot reported.

"_That's strange. I wasn't made aware of anyone being sent out," _the leader said. He made his way to the cockpit and looked out in front of them. Off in the distance two helicopters were seen approaching them.

"Who's that?" he said.

"Escorts, perhaps?" the pilot suggested. He was inclined to agree, but as the helicopters approached his eyes grew wide in fear.

"T-Those are… no!" The helicopters turned out to be ones from Giovanni's personal attack squadron, and they were there for only one reason.

"Get us out of here, now!" the leader ordered.

"Y-Yes sir!" the pilot stuttered. Taking control of the flight stick the pilot attempted to maneuver the helicopter in an attempt to escape, but his efforts proved to be futile.

"It's no use! This helicopter isn't fast enough!" the pilot yelled.

"I don't care! Get us the hell out of here!" the leader ordered. Just then a loud beeping noise echoed throughout the cockpit.

"They've locked on to us!" the pilot screamed. Looking out towards the attack helicopters they could see that each was outfitted with a pair of missile pods mounted on each side, and they were ready to fire.

"_That son-of-a-bitch! After all we've done for him he's going to eliminate us after a few failures!" _the Gold unit leader seethed. As soon as he finished those thoughts one of the helicopters fired a missile at them.

"Evade! Hurry up and evade!" he ordered.

"I already told you this helicopter isn't fast enough!" the pilot screamed.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Get us out of here!" he yelled. He knew that by now the other two Gold unit members had to be fearing for their lives as he was. But no matter how loudly he yelled his orders the missile remained on course right for them.

"No, no, no! Giovanni! Rot in Hell, you bastard! Rot in Hell!" Those were his final words, for seconds later the missile impacted with the helicopter. The once airborne aircraft was now nothing more than a flaming fireball as it plummeted down to earth.

"Raven-1 to Outpost 64-Alpha. Target has been eliminated. Mission complete," the pilot reported.

"Roger that, Raven-1. All aircraft, RTB." With their mission completed the two attack helicopters turned towards their base and flew off, leaving the burning wreckage of what was once the Gold unit's helicopter burning on the ground.

* * *

Giovanni was on his way to the hangar. After the Gold unit's most recent failure he decided that if he was to ensure the successful recapture of Firefly he'd have to head the operation himself. He was approaching the door that would take him there when one of his guards approached him.

"Sir, we just received confirmation from Outpost 64-Alpha that the Gold unit has been taken care of per your orders," he reported.

"Good," Giovanni replied. "That should send a message to the rest of the units that failure will not be accepted." He waved off the guard and continued on towards the hangar. When he entered he discovered that his helicopter had already been prepared. The pilot was in the cockpit and the engine had already been started up. He climbed aboard and took his seat.

"You know where to go," he said. The pilot nodded and flew the helicopter out of the hangar towards their destination: Outpost 64-Alpha.

* * *

The group continued to walk in silence. After what just transpired no one spoke, either out of fear or they just couldn't form any words to speak. Those who knew Firefly best and knew what she was going through walked closest to her, ready to offer her any moral support she may need. Those who didn't walked a few paces behind the rest, still a bit wary of Firefly. Firefly herself had been feeling a bit tired since the incident. Saturnine's emergence had always left her worn out for a time, but this time felt more taxing than ever.

"_What's wrong with me? Having Saturnine appear never drained me this badly,"_ she said.

"You okay, Firefly?" Shadowfire asked, noticing his sister's lethargic demeanor.

"I'm okay. Just a bit tired is all," Firefly replied.

"If you're tired we can stop and rest," Indigo suggested.

"That's okay. I can go on a bit longer," Firefly said. Her body, though, betrayed her. Moments after she said that her legs nearly gave way. She would have fallen to the ground had it not been for Indigo's quick reaction.

"That settles it. We're stopping to let you rest," Indigo announced.

"Really, guys, that's not necessary," Firefly argued. "I can go a bit further."

"You're practically out on your feet right now," Shadowfire replied. "We're stopping for a break and that's final."

"But we have to keep going, especially now that Giovanni knows where we are," Firefly argued. "I'll just… I'll ask Aqua to carry me whenever I need the rest."

"That's not going to work," Shadowfire replied. "As your brother it's my responsibility to look out for you, Solarflare and Firestar, and whether you like it or not we're going to take shelter in a cave so you can rest."

"But…"

"Okay, gang! Let's split up and look for a cave we can hide in!" Indigo said. A few others did as he asked, splitting up and looking for a cave. Solarflare and Firestar remained behind to look after Kaiser, Summer, Tsunami and the rest of the young Pokémon. Indigo remained by Firefly's side, supporting her tired body with his own.

"You're not making this easy, you know," Firefly said. "If Giovanni manages to find us while I'm resting then we're pretty much screwed."

"That's a risk we're willing to take," Indigo replied. "Besides, if they do find us there are enough of us still able to fight that can drive them off."

"I hope you're right," Firefly said. Silence followed their brief conversation. It lasted for a few seconds before Firefly spoke up once again.

"Indigo… I want to apologize," she said. Indigo looked at her, a bit surprised.

"Apologize? For what?" he asked.

"For the way I acted back there," Firefly said. "I… I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Right then Indigo realized what she was talking about.

"You don't have to apologize for that," he said. "You were under a lot of stress, what with everything that happened."

"That still doesn't excuse my actions," Firefly replied. "Not only did I snap at you but I… I let Saturnine out and told her to make them suffer… Oh, Indigo, what have I done? What's going on with me?" Indigo could tell that her recent actions were weighing heavily on her conscience.

"Listen… don't let that bother you. We all make mistakes. We just have to learn from them so we don't repeat those mistakes in the future," Indigo explained. He wasn't sure if his words did the trick or not but Firefly seemed to be thinking on what he just told her.

"Now, let's find a place to rest. Right now I think that's something we could all use," he said. Firefly didn't argue and instead let Indigo lead her ahead. Solarflare and Firestar followed behind them, each of them greatly concerned for their sister. Unknown to anyone, though, the one who showed the greatest amount of concern for Firefly was the young Summer, who looked to her mother with concerned eyes.

* * *

Half an hour later they managed to find a large cave. A deeper exploration of the cave lead them to discover that it was the entrance to a large cave system, with many smaller caves connected by tunnels deeper in.

"Okay, we'll rest up in here," Indigo announced. With this being their decided on resting place the group entered the cave, eager to get familiar with the place they would be staying in for now. Indigo carefully brought Firefly inside and found a place for her to lie down and rest.

"You just sit tight and let us handle the rest," he said.

"Okay," Firefly sighed, still feeling quite exhausted. He left her side and walked back to the cave entrance, where Aqua and Shadowfire were standing.

"Looks like we'll be here for a bit longer than I anticipated," Indigo said.

"Even so we must allow Firefly to regain her strength," Aqua said. "She's been pushing herself too hard for our sakes. It's time we put her health as the top priority."

"I agree," Shadowfire said. "So, what do we do now?"

"If we're going to stay here then we need to find some food," Indigo said.

"Then let us secure some food while we still have some daylight left," Aqua suggested. With it growing late in the day they knew they had only a few hours before nightfall. Aqua spread his massive wings and took to the sky. Indigo was about to fly off as well but was stopped by Shadowfire.

"You mind if we keep this search on the ground? There's some things I want to talk to you about," the male Vulpix suggested. Indigo had an idea on what Shadowfire wanted to talk about.

"Sure," he said. The two Fire types walked away from the cave. Once they were a good distance away Indigo spoke up.

"So, what did you want to know?" he asked.

"What was that thing she turned into back there? What the Hell did Team Rocket do to Firefly?" Shadowfire asked.

"It's a long story," Indigo answered.

"I want to know it all," Shadowfire replied. "Please… I have to know what those bastards did to my sister." Indigo took a deep breath before answering.

"Okay, here's what's happened…"

* * *

Back at the cave Solarflare and Firestar were checking in on Firefly. They knew she was feeling worn out and were worried about her health.

"You sure you're okay, sis?" Firestar asked.

"I'm fine," Firefly replied. "I just need to rest for a bit and I'll be back on my feet."

"Well, okay. If you need anything the two of us will be just outside the entrance," Solarflare informed her. Firefly nodded as her two sisters left her to rest. Firefly watched them leave, glad to have such caring sisters. She was about to close her eyes and drift off to sleep when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. Firefly looked up and saw Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami standing across from her. At first glance Firefly could tell something was bothering them.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Despite the gentleness in her voice all three children seemed unsure of whether to say anything or not.

"It's okay. You can tell me if something's bothering you no matter what it is," Firefly said. They still didn't appear eager to talk, but Summer managed to find her voice and speak up.

"What… what happened to you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Firefly asked.

"What was that thing you turned into back when those bad men attacked us?" Kaiser asked. Firefly gasped. This was the one thing she feared would happen one day. She was always afraid that one of these days those three would see her transform into Saturnine, and now that day had come.

"_How do I tell them? WHAT do I tell them?"_ she debated. It was a difficult decision she had to make. Should she tell them the truth about Saturnine or make something up?

"Are… we in trouble?" Tsunami fearfully asked.

"Of course not. You did nothing wrong," Firefly told him. "Now, what did all of you see?"

"We didn't see anything," Kaiser replied. "Summer saw and told us." Firefly turned her eyes to the young Chikorita, who looked away.

"It's okay, honey. Just tell Mommy what you saw," Firefly coaxed.

"Well, after those bad men hurt Uncle Ironside we saw you and Daddy go to him. Then Daddy came back and told everyone to run. That's when I saw you change into that big scary monster," Summer explained.

"I see," Firefly said.

"Mommy, what was that?" Summer asked. Before telling them Firefly called them to her side. All three children gathered around and waited to hear what she had to say.

"Now, how to explain this so you will understand… well, whenever Mommy gets really mad she turns into that monster," she explained.

"How mad?" Kaiser asked.

"Very mad," Firefly answered.

"Like when those bad men hurt Uncle Ironside?" Summer asked.

"Yes," Firefly said. "Whenever someone hurts someone close to me I get very angry, and that's when that monster comes out."

"So if someone ever hurt one of us…" Summer said.

"If anyone ever hurt any of you I would be very upset with them and that monster would definitely come out," Firefly finished. After hearing this the three young Pokémon understood a bit more about the demon inside of their mother, but even so Firefly felt bad about the situation.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Tsunami asked, seeing the saddened look in Firefly's eyes.

"Well… I just wish you had never seen that part of me," Firefly said.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"Because… that part of me… scares me," Firefly admitted.

"Scares you?" Tsunami questioned.

"Yes, it scares me," Firefly repeated. "You see, whenever that monster appears I… I lose control. I'm not in control of what happens, and I'm always afraid that one of these times she'll turn on one of you and…" She couldn't finish, the next words that were to come out of her mouth too horrific to even think about. While she sat there in fear of what could happen the next time Saturnine was let loose something happened that took her by surprise. Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami all got up and were hugging her.

"Wh-what are…"

"You don't have to be scared, Mommy," Summer said.

"That's right. We'll make sure that monster doesn't scare you anymore, Mommy," Kaiser said.

"We'll protect you just like you protect everyone else," Tsunami announced. This sent a warm feeling throughout Firefly's body. Whether they knew it or not the three of them had filled her with unimaginable joy and happiness. She hugged them close to her, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Thank you… my babies," she whispered. During this moment Solarflare and Firestar were watching from afar. Just like their sister they too had smiles on their faces.

"I know that somewhere in the Afterlife Mother is watching," Solarflare commented.

"I believe so too, and I know she's smiling just like we are," Firestar added. "She's fortunate to have such a strong relationship with them."

"And speaking of relationships, I have to go," Solarflare said.

"Huh? Hey, where are you going?" Firestar asked. But her sister was already out of hearing range. Firestar did get her answer, though, when she saw who her sister was heading towards.

"Oh boy, that girl is falling for him hard," she sighed as she watched Solarflare sit down next to Sage. She looked at her for a bit before glancing back at Firefly and her three children.

"Guess it's only a matter of time for me now," she said. "Not that I'm in a rush or anything." With both of her sisters occupied Firestar left to go see how the others were adapting to their new, temporary home.

* * *

Things seemed to have quieted down for Firefly and the others, but there's trouble brewing. With Giovanni eleminating the Gold unit and now taking a rare 'hands-on' approach to the situation just what does this mean for them? How will Firefly and the others manage to fend him off if Firefly isn't fully rested by then? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Pleas review


	30. Unrest

Before we get started I'd like to announce the beginning of a tie-in story to this. It follows the adventure of a Raichu that managed to survive the masacre of the Gold unit. It's **Renegade: The Story of Shin **by Angel Stryker. Anyone interested should check it out.

**Chapter 30: Unrest**

"… and that's the whole story." While they were looking for Indigo had been telling Shadowfire everything that had happened to Firefly and the rest of the group while they were in Team Rocket's clutches. When he finished the Vulpix's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in shock.

"I… I… oh man, I don't know what to say," Shadowfire said.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in," Indigo said. "I just wish that… I didn't have to tell you…"

"No, it's not your fault. I asked you to tell me. It may be hard to listen to but I am glad you told me," Shadowfire said. "In any case you're saying that whenever Firefly gets angry enough that demon, Saturnine, appears and takes over her body?"

"As far as I know yeah," Indigo answered. "We still don't know where she came from or why she chose Firefly's body to inhabit. Farris thinks it might have something to do with the Pokémon Elder Council."

"The Pokémon Elder Council?" Shadowfire asked.

"Yeah, or at least that what Rubic said Stickers told her," Indigo replied.

"Isn't Stickers the one who died before you escaped?" Shadowfire asked.

"Yeah, she is. She has the ability to visit us in our dreams or whenever she feels that we need some spiritual guidance," Indigo said. Shadowfire stared ahead with a spaced-out look in his eyes.

"Oh boy… it's going to take me some time to take all this in," he sighed.

"It is, but just know that we'll be here to answer any questions you have," Indigo said. The Vulpix looked to him and gave him an appreciative nod. By now the sun was beginning to drop below the horizon, leaving them with little daylight.

"We should start heading back," Indigo suggested. "Hopefully Aqua was more successful in his search than we were." Shadowfire agreed as the two of them retraced their steps on their way back to the cave.

* * *

The sun was almost completely gone by the time the two Fire types made it back. Upon entering they were greeted by Firefly and the children.

"Welcome back," Firefly greeted. "We were starting to think you two ran into trouble out there."

"Nah. We just lost track of time for a while there," Indigo admitted. "Besides, there wasn't anything out there that would have wanted to tangle with us."

"Yeah! Nothing or no one messes with Daddy and Uncle Shadowfire!" Kaiser declared.

"You got that right, kiddo," Shadowfire said. "Your Daddy and I are two tough Pokémon." While Shadowfire indulged the children's fantasies Indigo looked around for the third member of their food-gathering party.

"Has Aqua made it back yet?" he asked. Firefly shook her head.

"I assume he's on his way back now, or at least I hope he is," she answered. Seconds later the sound of flapping wings was heard outside the cave, followed by something quite large landing.

"I'm back!" Everyone recognized Aqua's voice. The children ran to him as he entered the cave carrying a large armful of food.

"Looks like you hit the jackpot," Indigo commented.

"I sure did," Aqua agreed, spreading out the food he was carrying on the floor. "I managed to find a few berry trees on my way back. Good thing I found them or we'd be in real trouble."

"Tell me about it," Firefly said. "I don't know how much food we've got left stored in Pocket's pouch but I'm almost sure we're running low. We need to restock before we leave here. There's no telling when or if we'll find more food in the future."

"I doubt if things will ever get that bad," Indigo said. "We're too prepared to allow our food to get that low without restocking."

"You're right. I guess I'm just looking at things the wrong way," Firefly admitted.

"Then it looks like you'll have to start looking at things the right way, won't you," Shadowfire commented. Firefly looked to her brother and nodded. At that moment Rubic ran into the cave, a slightly concerned look on her face.

"I think you guys should head outside," she said.

"What's wrong?" Indigo asked.

"Some of the Pokémon are talking about leaving the group," the Igglybuff answered.

"Leave? Why would they do that?" Shadowfire asked.

"I think I know why," Firefly said. "It… has to do with Saturnine, doesn't it?" Rubic hung her head and slowly nodded.

"After seeing what happened to the Gold unit a lot of them don't feel safe around you anymore," Rubic explained.

"I should have seen this coming," Firefly sighed. "Once they saw me change into Saturnine I should have known they'd be afraid of me."

"Hey sis, come on. Not everyone is afraid of you," Shadowfire said. "We're still here, aren't we?"

"We won't ever leave you, Mommy," Tsunami declared.

"He's right. No matter what happens we'll stay by your side," Indigo said. Firefly looked around at everyone and smiled.

"Thank you… everyone," she said.

"So, what are we going to do about everyone else?" Rubic asked. Firefly gazed out towards the cave entrance.

"There's only one thing I can do," she announced.

* * *

The scene outside was nothing short of a tense standoff. On one side were Firefly's closest friends and family. On the other were Pokémon looking for answers as to what happened when they encountered the Gold unit, or to be more specific answers regarding Firefly's transformation into Saturnine. Acting as the voice of the second group was a Poochyena.

"I'm not going to ask you again to let me through! Firefly has things she needs to answer to!" the Poochyena demanded.

"And I told you if she feels like talking she'll come out and talk!" Rusty replied. His response didn't go over too well with the Poochyena.

"Look, Rust-bucket! I am not against going through you to get what I want!" he challenged. Rusty took a few aggressive steps forward.

"Is that a threat?" he growled.

"More like a promise!" the Poochyena answered. The situation was quickly getting out of hand and needed someone to intervene quickly. Pearl was quick to try and calm him down while a young female Eevee tried to do the same with the Poochyena.

"Calm down, Rusty! This isn't going to get us anywhere!" Pearl pleaded.

"Oh no! Someone has to teach this big-mouth pup a lesson!" Rusty argued.

"Please don't do this, Diego," the Eevee pleaded.

"Don't try and stop me, Eve!" the Poochyena named Diego barked. "We deserve answers and I plan on getting them, one way or another!"

"The only thing you're going to get is my Focus Punch upside your head!" Rusty said.

"Now who's the one issuing threats?" Diego taunted. So far both Pearl and Eve had been unsuccessful at bringing this conflict to a somewhat peaceful end. Just when it seemed like they would come to blows…

"Stop it, both of you!" Everyone froze and looked towards the cave entrance. Firefly had emerged along with Indigo, Shadowfire, Aqua, Rubic and the three young children. Firefly was looking out at the scene before her with a stern but concerned look on her face.

"Is this really how things are going to be from now on… everyone fighting amongst themselves?" she questioned. Diego stepped forward, his demeanor unchanged.

"Look here, Firefly! After what you did back there I think we all deserve some answers, like what the Hell that thing was you changed into!" he barked. Firefly glared at him.

"The next time you want answers try not to start a riot in the process!" she declared. "As for the identity of the creature you saw, her name is Saturnine and as you probably already guessed… she and I are the same being."

"So what you're telling us is that you and that psycho Ninetails are the same Pokémon? And you expect us to just be okay with that?" Diego barked.

"I'm not even okay with it, but at this point there's nothing I can do!" Firefly replied. "With that in mind if anyone here believes that they'll be safer on their own instead o traveling with us… then I understand."

"What are you saying, Firefly?" Pearl asked.

"I'm saying that if anyone wants to leave then they can. I won't hold it against them," she answered. A collective gasp was heard once everyone let Firefly's announcement sink in.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Pearl asked.

"I can't and won't force anyone to stay if they don't want to. If I did I'd be no better than Giovanni," Firefly replied. "If they wish to leave then they have that right."

"Well there's no way in Hell I'm staying here any longer than necessary," Diego declared. "Come on, Eve. We're out of here."

"Huh? Wait a minute!" Eve called.

"Let's go, Eve! I want to get as far away from here as quickly as possible!" Diego barked. The young Eevee didn't appear as though she wanted to leave, but Diego wasn't going to wait for her. In the end she did the only thing she could. She quickly caught up to him as he walked further and further away from the group.

"Eve didn't seem like she wanted to go," Aqua commented.

"She sure didn't," Indigo agreed. "I wonder why she went anyway."

"Might have something to do with Diego. After all he did call her to him right before he left," Rubic suggested.

"You may be right," Shadowfire said. "I just hope they'll be okay out there on their own. They're still real young themselves."

"I'm sure that if anything happens Diego will be able to protect them," Indigo said.

"I hope you're right," Firefly said.

* * *

Half an hour had passed since Diego and Eve left the main group and set out on their own. They had no real destination in mind, letting their feet carrying them wherever. Diego was confident in the decision made, but Eve still had reservations about it.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing, Diego?" Eve asked. "We both know Firefly would never do anything to harm us."

"I'm more concerned with that… 'thing' she changed into," Diego replied. "Firefly may not but that thing sure as Hell will."

"Even so I still think we were safer back with Firefly and the others," Eve argued. The two of them were walking by a lake, where unbeknownst to them they were being watched. Just below the surface of the water a very large and very hungry Pokémon was watching their every move, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"There is nothing anyone can say that would make me believe that we were safer back there with that ticking time-bomb Firefly," Diego argued. "If anyone pisses her off enough she'll unleash that demonic Ninetails on them."

"Now hold on a minute! I know Firefly would NEVER do something like that!" Eve barked.

"And how are you so sure? How do you know that she won't unleash that monster on someone if they make her angry enough?" Diego challenged.

"Because I know Firefly isn't that kind of Pokémon!" Eve replied.

"Well I know that she could very well do that if provoked and I don't want you around if that happens!" Diego argued.

"Look! I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Eve barked.

"You mean like you took care of yourself when my pack found you?" Diego questioned. Eve gasped, remembering that incident very well.

"When my pack found you you were all alone, your own family having been recently slaughtered," he said. "If it hadn't been for my intervention you would have been just another meal. I was the one who talked the pack leader into letting you live and join up with us."

"And I appreciate what you did for me back then, but that doesn't mean I'm still the same defenseless Eevee I was back then," Eve argued.

"Even so I've already made it my job to look after you and that's exactly what I'm going to…" Diego paused and looked around, his survival instincts picking up on something.

"What is it?" Eve asked.

"There's something else here," Diego whispered. Eve looked around as well, her face showing nothing but fear. For minutes they looked for the source of the other presence, but so far they were coming up empty.

"Darn… where is it?" Diego growled, growing more and more frustrated with each passing minute.

"I don't see anything, Diego. Are you sure that… Diego, the lake!" He turned to the lake just in time to see a column of water shot into the sky. When the water returned to the lake the reason for the sudden eruption was discovered.

"A Tentacruel!" Diego yelled.

"And it looks hungry!" Eve screamed. The Tentacruel looked down on the two of them, seeing a tasty meal in front of it. Wanting to gather them up quickly it lashed out with its tentacles. Diego and Eve barely managed to dodge as the tentacles struck the ground harmlessly.

"We've got to get out of here! Hurry!" Diego barked. He quickly ran from the Tentacruel, Eve close behind him. Not wanting its meal to get away the Tentacruel responded by firing a volley of Sludge Bombs at them, the poison blobs exploding upon impact with the ground. The explosion knocked the two fleeing Pokémon to the ground, momentarily stunning them. The Tentacruel reached out with one of its tentacles, coiling it around Eve's hind legs and dragging her back towards it.

"Diego, help! It's got me!" the young Eevee screamed. The Poochyena shook off the stunned feeling and jumped to his feet. He saw the danger Eve was in as she desperately clawed at the ground in an effort to prevent the Tentacruel from pulling her any closer.

"Diego, hurry!" she screamed.

"I'm coming, Eve!" he yelled. Jumping into action he ran to her side. Seeing the tentacle wrapped around her legs he did the first thing that came to mind.

"Let go of her, calamari-breath!" he barked. He bit hard into the tentacle and yanked, tearing it in half and freeing Eve. The Tentacruel roared in pain as it withdrew its injured appendage. Eve ran behind Diego out of fear as the Poochyena bravely stood his ground.

"What do we do now?" Eve asked.

"You're going to get out of here while I keep this idiot busy," Diego instructed. Eve looked at him like he was crazy.

"Have you lost it? I can't leave you behind like this!" she argued.

"You can and you will," Diego argued. By now the Tentacruel had gotten over the pain it was in and was ready to seek revenge on the one who caused it… Diego.

"Go on, get moving!" Diego ordered.

"But…"

"I'll come find you after I've taken care of this thing. Now go," he said. Eve didn't like this idea one bit. She knew it would take more than his strength to bring the Tentacruel down, and she knew just where to find that additional strength.

"I'm going to go get Firefly!" she declared before running off.

"No, Eve! Wait!" Diego protested. He was cut off by a menacing growl from his opponent. Turning back to the Tentacruel he saw that it was poised to attack.

"Damn… guess I'll have to deal with you for now," he growled. He took an offensive stance and prepared to spring into action.

* * *

Firefly wasn't really amazed by the number of Pokémon that were leaving the group. What did surprise her were the things some of them said. None of them shared Diego's point of view on the Saturnine incident and were quick to let her know.

"Are you sure you'll be able to survive out there on your own?" she asked a mother Raticate.

"Of course. After all like you I have young that depend on me," she replied. At her feet were two baby Rattata.

"Well then I'm sure that you'll do whatever it takes to make sure you and those babies survive out there," Indigo said.

"Take care," Firefly said to her.

"You too, and I hope that one day you can overcome that demon inside you," the Raticate said. She and her children walked away from the cave to begin their life on their own, leaving Firefly and Indigo with just their closest friends and family.

"It sure is going to be different around here with so many Pokémon gone now," Indigo commented.

"Yeah," Firefly responded, though she sounded a bit depressed. Indigo noticed and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"Listen, you can't blame them for wanting to start their own lives out there. Like you said it's their right," he explained.

"I know. It's still hard to say goodbye," Firefly replied.

"Then don't think of it as 'goodbye'. Think of it as 'see you later'," he suggested. Firefly looked to him and smiled.

"Now there's the smile that's been missing," he joked. Firefly playfully shoved him.

"One of these days I'm going to find a way to resist those charms of yours," she joked.

"Until that day though I guess I can pour it on and expect the same results," Indigo commented. The two of them laughed a bit before going to join the others. Rusty and Rubic were the first to approach them.

"Man, our group has gotten small now that some of the others left," Rubic commented. "It really puts in perspective the number of lives we saved back then."

"We did save a lot," Indigo agreed.

"But there were so many we didn't," Firefly said.

"True, but we can't sit here and wonder what we could have done," Indigo said. "We saved everyone we could, and in the end those we did save were very appreciative."

"All of them except Diego," Rusty grumbled. "I swear he was about the most disrespectful one of the bunch."

"Well you didn't exactly help the situation either, bro," Rubic commented. "If anything you just added fuel to the fire."

"What was I supposed to do? You heard what he was saying about Firefly! I wasn't about to just sit there and let him talk about her like that!" Rusty said, defending his actions.

"Well we won't have to worry about that anymore," Indigo said. "He and Eve are probably miles away by now. I wouldn't be surprised if…"

"Firefly! Firefly, where are you? I need your help!"

"That sounds like Eve," Rubic said. Sure enough moments later Eve ran up to them, panting heavily.

"What are you doing back here, Eve? I didn't think you and Diego would come back," Firefly commented. "Speaking of which, where is Diego?"

"He… danger… come quick…" she panted.

"Okay, take some time to catch your breath," Indigo suggested. Eve took his advice and took a few deep breaths.

"Now, let's try this again. Where is Diego?" Indigo asked.

"We were walking by a lake when we were attacked by a Tentacruel," she answered. "He stayed behind so I could get away, but he's not strong enough to take that things on his own! You have to help him!" Firefly and Indigo didn't have to think twice on whether to help him or not.

"Where's the lake?" Indigo asked.

"A few miles south of here," Eve replied.

"Wait! You're actually going to go help him?" Rusty asked.

"Despite what he had to say about me I can't just abandon him, not when there's someone depending on me to go help," Firefly answered, looking right at Eve.

"Oh, thank you!" Eve said. "Please, you must hurry!"

"Right!" Firefly answered. "You stay here with the others. We'll bring him back." And with that Firefly and Indigo took to the skies, heading south towards the lake. Based on the urgency in Eve's voice both of them knew time was working against them.

"I hope we make it in time," Indigo said.

"So do I… for Eve's sake," Firefly replied.

* * *

What started off as a tense verbal disagreement has now turned into a rescue mission. With Diego facing off against the Tentacruel on his own it's up to Firefly and Indigo to make sure he gets out of this alive. Can they make it to him in time? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	31. Losing Her Edge

**Chapter 31: Losing Her Edge**

It was a race against time as Firefly and Indigo tore through the sky on their way to the lake Eve said she and Diego encountered the Tentacruel. If things were as bad as the young Eevee said then they knew each second that passed brought Diego that much closer to death.

"Do you see the lake?" Indigo asked.

"No," Firefly answered. "We have to find it quick. Diego's life is at stake."

"I know," Indigo replied. The two of them kept searching, all the while Firefly kept praying they'd make it in time.

"Hey! I see it!" Indigo yelled. He pointed ahead of them where a lake could be seen off in the distance.

"That must be the lake Eve was talking about," Indigo commented.

"Let's hope so," Firefly told him. With little time to spare the two of them hurried towards the lake. With any luck Diego would still be alive when they got there.

* * *

Diego was in a bad way. His attempt to fight back against the much larger and stronger Tentacruel had not paid off, and now he found himself trapped within its tentacles.

"Damn! I've… got to… get… away… somehow!" he grunted. Unfortunately for him that was easier said than done. The Tentacruel had one tentacle around his neck, another around his midsection and one wrapped around his back leg trying to pull him in. Diego dug his front paws into the ground, but that was only delaying the inevitable.

"He's… too strong!" he growled. As he struggled to maintain his footing he thought back to everything that happened in his life, from the time he was born to when he first met Eve, when they were first captured and brought to the Team Rocket base and when they escaped with Firefly and the others right up to the point where he and Eve struck out on their own.

"Maybe… she was right… about sticking… with the main group," he said. "Too bad… I won't live long enough… to tell her that…" Diego's strength was nearly gone, his grip on the ground loosening.

"This… is it!" he grunted. Just as it looked like he would become a meal for the Tentacruel the Jellyfish Pokémon was blasted by a Hyper Beam, causing him to release his hold on Diego.

"What the… where did that come from?" the Poochyena asked.

"Diego!" Looking up he saw the approaching figures of Firefly and Indigo and, while not who he wanted to see at the moment, he was glad they arrived when they did.

"Are you okay?" Firefly asked.

"I'm fine," Diego answered. "It's not like I needed your help to begin with."

"You can knock it off with the tough guy act, Diego. Eve came back and told us what happened," Indigo explained. The Poochyena let out a sigh. He knew he asked her not to go back to them, but at the same time he realized that because she did they were able to get here and save him before he became the main course. The thought process was interrupted when a loud roar let them know the Tentacruel was far from being finished.

"Looks like ugly is back," Firefly commented.

"Guess my Hyper Beam didn't hit him as hard as I thought it did," Indigo said. The Tentacruel roared at them again, almost as if issuing a challenge.

"Sounds like he wants to fight," Indigo observed.

"Looks like it too! Watch out!" Firefly warned. The three of them jumped to the side just in time to avoid a Sludge Bomb assault. Firefly glared at the Tentacruel, who almost looked as though he was mocking them.

"Trying a sneak attack, huh? I'll make you pay for that!" she barked. Using Quick Attack for a speed boost Firefly charged the Tentacruel and slammed into him with a powerful Body Slam. The Tentacruel backed off a few feet but retaliated with a few Water Pulses. Firefly easily flew around the attacks.

"If that's the best this thing's got then I'll be done in no time!" she said. She dodged one last Water Pulse before flying directly over the Tentacruel, her body beginning to gather what little sunlight was in the area. The Tentacruel reached up towards her with his tentacles, but Firefly flew up out of his reach.

"Just a bit more…" she said. Truthfully this was taking a bit longer than usual, but she paid little heed to it. The Tentacruel continued to try to reach for her, but once it became clear he couldn't reach her he fired off another Water Pulse. But by then it was too late.

"Choke on this, squid-face!" Firefly yelled. She launched her Solar Beam straight down at the Tentacruel. The powerful Grass attack ripped through the Water Pulse with ease and slammed into the Tentacruel, blasting him below the waves.

"That's showing him, Firefly!" Indigo cheered. Firefly hovered down close to the water surface, the Solar Beam leaving her slightly winded.

"It was… it was nothing," she replied, slightly out of breath.

"I could have done that myself," Diego boasted.

"Right, but instead you decided to get yourself caught," Indigo replied. Diego ceased his boasting, realizing he had been caught.

"I guess that takes care of everything here. We should head on back," Indigo commented.

"Yeah. Let's…" Firefly was interrupted when the water beneath her suddenly erupted around her. Then, to everyone's surprise, the Tentacruel re-emerged.

"What the? I thought he was down for the count!" Diego exclaimed.

"Apparently not!" Indigo said. "Quick, Firefly! Get out of there!" Firefly tried to fly higher to escape the Tentacruel but the Jellyfish Pokémon made the first move, wrapping a tentacle around her hind legs.

"Ah! Let me go!" she screamed. She struggled to free herself, but for some unknown reason she was unable to. All she could do was squirm within his grasp.

"Firefly!" Indigo called.

"Why isn't she breaking free?" Diego asked.

"I don't know. She should be able to without any trouble," Indigo replied.

"Well if you ask me it looks like she's having a lot of trouble," Diego commented.

"I can see that!" Indigo barked. "I've got to go help her!" He took to the sky and flew out towards Firefly. As he approached the Tentacruel began to dive down below the surface, taking Firefly down with him.

"No, Firefly!" Indigo yelled.

"Indigo, help me!" Firefly cried. Seeing Firefly pulled down closer to the water Indigo increased his flight speed, his only thought reaching her before she was pulled under completely. As he got closer he reached out for her. Seeing this Firefly reached out towards him as well.

"Almost… there…" he grunted. Then, disaster struck. Just when he was within arms reach of her the Tentacruel yanked down, dragging Firefly under.

"No!" Indigo yelled. He knew Firefly was in grave danger now. As strong as she was Tentacruel had an overwhelming advantage underwater, meaning he had to go down there and free her before she was lost.

"Hang on, Firefly! I'm coming!" Wasting little time Indigo dove into the water. On the bank Diego looked on. Part of him told him to run away in case Firefly and Indigo were defeated, but deep down he knew they wouldn't be defeated. Still…

_Firefly… Indigo… good luck…"_

* * *

Firefly knew she was in trouble now. Shortly after being pulled under she had been wrapped up in the Tentacruel's tentacles. In the grasp of the Tentacruel Firefly was having difficulty breathing. Sure she could breath underwater, but with each breath she let out the Tentacruel squeezed tighter, making the next that much harder to get. And for some reason she didn't have the strength to break free.

"_What's… going on? Why can't I… break… free?" _she said. She looked down at the Tentacruel, seeing him eye her hungrily.

"I'm… not… your… lunch!" Firefly grunted. She struggled some more, but all that did was cause the Tentacruel to tighten his grip on her. She let out a painful gasp as she felt her body being crushed by the Jellyfish Pokémon's amazing power.

"_Is this… really… the end?" _she gasped. Just when it seemed she was done for the Tentacruel was hit with a multicolor beam.

"_That looked like a Psybeam! Could it be…"_

"Firefly!" Looking up she saw a sight that brought a smile to her face.

"Indigo!" she called. She started squirming around again but the Tentacruel put a stop to that, squeezing her again. Firefly grunted in pain, causing Indigo to glare daggers at the Tentacruel.

"Get your filthy tentacles off her now!" he demanded. He reinforced his demand by charging the Tentacruel, his right front paw surrounded by a black aura. As he closed in three black claws emerged from the aura.

"I said let… her… go!" he barked, slashing at the Tentacruel with Shadow Claw. The Tentacruel grunted in pain, and his tentacles slacked up quite a bit.

"Keep it up, Indigo! His grip's loosening!" Firefly yelled.

"Got it!" Indigo replied. He raised his left front paw, the same three-clawed black aura surrounding it as well, and slashed at the Tentacruel. Again the Jellyfish Pokémon grunted, and again his tentacles loosened up.

"A few more should get the job done!" Indigo commented. He repeatedly slashed with Shadow Claw, rights and lefts striking the Tentacruel at rapid rates. The onslaught was becoming too much for the Tentacruel, leaving it with no choice other than to release his hold on Firefly and retreat deeper down. Now that she was free Firefly was able to take some deep breaths, but the ordeal had left her a bit weak. Thankfully Indigo was there to catch her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"A bit weak, but other than that I'm fine," she replied. The two of them shared a smile as Indigo helped Firefly up to the surface. What neither of them realized was that the Tentacruel was still nearby and looking to finish what he had started.

* * *

Diego was beginning to worry. It had been quite a few minutes since Indigo went below to rescue Firefly and so far there had been no indication that whatever was taking place down there had been settled.

"_This is just great…If words gets back then they were killed trying to save me I'll be a wanted Pokémon. There won't be anywhere safe for me to hide," _he said. _"If I were stronger I could go and see what happened… what the? Who am I kidding? I can't breath underwater like they can! What good would I be?"_ The situation was delicate, and really playing havoc on his mind. Just when he was about to drive himself crazy something broke the surface of the lake.

"Damn! That Tentacruel's back!" he yelled. He was going to turn and run, but before he did he got a good look at what came up.

"Hey! It's Indigo and Firefly! They made it!" he cheered. He ran out into the shallow waters to greet them.

"Is the Tentacruel gone for good?" he asked.

"I think so. Now help me get her on the bank," Indigo said. With Diego's help they managed to get Firefly on dry land. She collapsed on the ground, still taking deep breaths.

"Thanks, Indigo… I thought I was done for," she gasped.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Indigo said. "But what happened to you? Normally you wouldn't have any trouble taking a Pokémon like that."

"I… I don't know. For some strange reason it was almost like my powers didn't want to kick in," Firefly explained. "I felt so weak… now that I think about it I've felt this way ever since Saturnine last appeared."

"Since Saturnine appeared… you think there's a connection?" Indigo asked.

"Maybe. I don't know," Firefly answered. "All I know is that I want to get back to the others and take a good, long rest."

"I heard that," Indigo agreed. "You'd better come back with us too, Diego. I'm sure Eve will be glad to see that you're safe."

"Yeah, I suppose," Diego replied. The three of them prepared to leave, but before they could take one step the water from the lake erupted upward, and the Tentacruel appeared once again.

"Geez, doesn't this guy know when to give it up?" Indigo yelled.

"Obviously not!" Firefly answered. The Tentacruel eyed the three of them momentarily before choosing his target. A tentacle lashed out, heading right for Indigo.

"Look out, Indigo!" Firefly warned. She got up and shoved him out of the way, but that put her right in the tentacle's path. The tentacle came down hard on her back. Firefly let out a short gasp, feeling a surge of pain shoot through her body. Moments later she fell limp to the ground.

"Firefly!" Indigo yelled. He was by her side immediately, checking on her condition.

"Firefly! Are you alright? Please, say something!" he begged.

"In… Indi…go…" The look of pain on her face was like a blade that cut deep into Indigo's heart. To him pain like this was something she should never have to endure.

"You… you hurt Firefly…" he growled. He glared at the Tentacruel.

"Now… I'm going to hurt you!" he barked. He jumped to his feet and charged, intent on ripping the Tentacruel apart. Before he reached him the Tentacruel let out an ear-piercing Screech, stopping Indigo in his tracks.

"Ah, damn! My ears!" Indigo cried. The Tentacruel kept up his Screech attack, the high-pitched sound ringing in Indigo's ears. With Firefly down it appeared as though Indigo wouldn't be able to get free of the Screech attack, but then the Tentacruel was struck by a surprise Shadow Ball attack, ending his relentless attack.

"Hey! Why Don't you keep that annoying voice down!" Diego taunted. The Tentacruel turned to him just in time to receive another Shadow Ball, this time right in his face.

"Okay, Indigo! While I've got him busy finish him off!" Diego announced.

"Right! Thanks for the assist!" Indigo replied. While Diego kept the Tentacruel busy by blasting him with repeated Shadow Balls Indigo began to gather electricity in his mouth.

"I hope everyone's in the mood for some fried calamari, because that's just what this poor fool's going to be!" Indigo declared. Seconds later he fired a Charge Beam, the concentrated Electric attack striking the Tentacruel. His own weakness to Water along with the fact that he was in the water made the attack that much more effective. Clearly outmatched the Tentacruel retreated below the surface for good.

"And don't come back!" Diego barked. Now that the danger was gone Indigo ran back to Firefly's side. Diego arrived shortly after.

"How is she?" the Poochyena asked.

"She's alive, but that's all the good news there is," Indigo replied. "I don't know the extent of her injuries, and we won't know until we get her back to the others."

"How are we going to do that?" Diego asked.

"Help me get her on my back," Indigo instructed. Being careful not to jar her body too much they got Firefly onto Indigo's back.

"If we run into anything you'll have to do the fighting, got it," Indigo said.

"Alright," Diego answered. And so they began their trek back to the safety of the main group. While Diego kept an eye out for any danger they might encounter Indigo's mind was focused on Firefly's health.

"Just hang on, Firefly. We'll get you back to the others and patched up in no time," Indigo whispered. "Just… hang on."

* * *

What should have been an easy rescue turned out to be much more than anyone expected. A sudden loss in power has left Firefly badly injured and Indigo with questions that need answers. What caused Firefly's sudden power loss? What does this mean for the future? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Plese review


	32. Why We Do the Things We Do

**Chapter 32: Why We Do the Things We Do**

Rusty was pacing back and forth outside the cave. Rubic and Pearl were outside with him. Everyone else had went back inside to await the return of Firefly, Indigo and Diego. They were trying not to say anything to Rusty, but watching his constant pacing was starting to get to them.

"Would you give it a rest, Rusty. That won't make them come back any sooner," Pearl complained.

"Yeah. You're making me tired just watching you," Rubic added.

"I can't help it! Firefly and Indigo should have been back long ago!" Rusty replied. "I just know something's gone wrong. We should have never let them go after that fool Diego."

"Would you watch what you say! Eve can probably hear you, you know," Pearl scolded. Rusty let out an agitated sigh.

"Fine, but that doesn't change the way I feel about him," the Jigglypuff responded.

"You can feel however you want. Just be mindful of the feelings of others," Rubic suggested.

"Yes, 'Mother'," Rusty answered. Rubic rolled her eyes in annoyance at the way her brother was acting.

"Hey! I think I see them!" Pearl announced. The three of them looked in the distance and saw two objects slowly approaching them, though they were still too far away to make out clearly.

"You sure it's them?" Rubic asked.

"I don't know who else it could be," Pearl replied. "It has to be them."

"I hope you're right," Rusty commented. As the objects got closer their identities became clearer.

"I think you're right! That looks like Diego and Indigo!" Rubic said.

"What about Firefly? Is she with them?" Rusty asked.

"I… I don't know. I don't see her anywhere," Rubic answered. That sent a wave of dread over the three of them. The fact that Firefly didn't appear to be with them concerned them greatly.

"Hold on… I think Indigo's carrying something," Pearl said.

"Can you make out what it is?" Rusty asked.

"A bit," Pearl replied. "It looks like another Pokémon."

"A… Pokémon?" Rubic stuttered. "Do you think…" Rusty immediately picked up on what Rubic was thinking.

"Can you see who or what it is?" he asked.

"Hold on a sec… uh-oh…"

"Please don't give me an 'uh-oh', Pearl. I don't need to hear an 'uh-oh' right now," Rusty begged.

"Sorry, but the Pokémon he's carrying… it's Firefly, and she doesn't look too good," the Smoochum explained.

"Umm… just how bad does she look?" Rubic fearfully asked.

"If Indigo has to carry her back then it has to be really bad," Rusty said. "Go get Farris. Tell her we've got an emergency situation here."

"Got it, bro!" Rubic said. Rubic ran back into the cave to fetch Farris while Rusty and Pearl ran out towards the approaching Pokémon, their minds filled with thoughts and concerns for Firefly's well-being.

* * *

Minutes later Firefly had been brought to the safety of the cave. Surrounding her were Indigo, Farris, Shadowfire, Solarflare, Firestar, Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami. The Roselia was doing her best to tend to Firefly's injuries, a medical kit sitting by her side. Indigo had just finished retelling everything that happened while they were at the lake.

"Judging by what you just told me that Tentacruel really did a number on her," Farris commented, still wrapping Firefly's injured midsection.

"What I'd like to know is why did she have so much trouble with a Tentacruel. As strong as she is he shouldn't have posed a threat," Shadowfire commented.

"She told me at one point it felt as though her powers weren't kicking in," Indigo explained.

"Her powers didn't want to kick in?" Solarflare asked. Indigo nodded.

"Did she have any idea why?" Farris asked.

"She said she felt this way ever since Saturnine last appeared," Indigo explained. After hearing that Farris went into thought.

"There may be a connection there," she said.

"That's the same thing I said," Indigo said. While they discussed this Firefly began to stir. Seconds later her eyes opened.

"Wh… Where am I?" she said.

"Mommy! You're awake!" Summer shouted. Her outburst brought everyone's attention to Firefly, who was attempting to get up.

"Don't try to get up, Firefly," Farris protested, doing her best to ease Firefly back down.

"How… did I get back here?" Firefly asked.

"Indigo brought you back," Firestar said. Firefly looked up at Indigo.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it," he replied.

"Where… where's Diego?" Firefly asked.

"He's safe," Indigo told her. "He's more than likely with Eve right now. The poor girl was worried sick about him."

"That's an understatement," Solarflare said. "She was close to breaking down more than once."

"I'm glad… they're back together," Firefly said.

"And I'll be glad when you're back on your feet," Indigo said.

"With any luck that won't take too long," Farris said. "I've done everything I could. You need to rest so your wounds can heal."

"Okay," Firefly answered.

"Are you going to be okay, Mommy?" Tsunami asked, concern filling his young voice. His two siblings stood next to him, awaiting Firefly's answer. She smiled at them.

"I'll be fine. It'll take more than this to keep me down," she told them.

"That's right. Your mother is going to bounce back from this in no time. Just you watch," Solarflare said. The three of them smiled, glad to hear that their mother would be alright. With nothing left to do Farris packed up the medical kit and stood up.

"Remember, you need to rest. Let the rest of us take care of everything," she instructed. Firefly nodded to let her know she understood. She took a few steps before stopping next to Indigo.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" she whispered. He nodded and turned to the others.

"I'm going to step out for a bit. I'll be in ear-shot if you need me," he said. The others nodded, letting him know they heard. He then turned and followed Farris as she headed towards the mouth of the cave.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"It's about Firefly. You said she told you she's been feeling weak ever since Saturnine's last appearance, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, she did," Indigo answered.

"That was some time ago and yet she said nothing about it," Farris commented. "Don't you think that's a bit strange?"

"If it were anyone else I'd say yes," Indigo said. "Firefly always did keep things like this to herself so she wouldn't worry anyone else."

"You got a point on that one," Farris said. "Still, I wish she'd let us know when something's bothering her. She's not in this alone."

"When it comes to Saturnine she believes she is," Indigo commented. As they got closer to the mouth of the cave they started to hear a commotion from outside.

"What's with all the noise? It almost sounds like… a fight," Farris commented.

"But between who?" Indigo asked. As they listened they heard voices among the commotion.

"No!"

"Come on, now! That's enough!" Indigo and Farris recognized both voices.

"That sounded like Eve and Rubic! That means…" The two of them wasted no time running out of the cave. When they exited they saw Diego rolling across the ground in front of them, his face bruised and bloodied. Standing across from him, being restrained by Rubic, was Rusty, a scowl on his face.

"Stop it, Rusty!" Rubic yelled.

"Out of my way, Rubic! I'm going to teach that little pup a lesson he'll never forget!" Rusty roared. Diego glared at Rusty. He tried to get up but he had been weakened by Rusty's attack and fell back to the ground. Eve was by his side moments later.

"Please stop! Haven't you done enough?" she begged.

"Not until I'm sure he got the message!" Rusty replied. He was about to continue his assault of Diego when Indigo stepped in his way.

"That's enough, Rusty," he said sternly. "We've already got our hands full tending to Firefly. We don't need you adding to our problems."

"But Indigo, you heard what he said about her! He needs to be taught some respect!" Rusty argued.

"I'm not arguing that point, but this isn't the way to go about it," Indigo said. "Besides, you're hurting Eve more by doing this than you are Diego." Rusty looked at the young Eevee, her eyes begging him to stop. Seeing this made Rusty realize his mistake.

"… Alright, but don't think this is over between us, Diego," Rusty warned. He turned around and walked off, leaving the others to deal with the aftermath.

"Glad that's over," Farris commented.

"It isn't according to Rusty," Indigo corrected.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him," Rubic said.

"Thanks," Farris said. The young Igglybuff ran off to try and talk some sense into her brother. With everything settled down Eve took time to check on Diego.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, obviously disappointed in himself. He looked up and saw Indigo and Farris approaching.

"I didn't need your help, you know," he said. Indigo looked at him, a stern look on his face.

"Don't get me wrong, I didn't stop Rusty for your sake," he replied. "I fully believe that Rusty was right about you… someone does need to teach you a lesson about respect."

"Then why didn't you let him?" Diego asked.

"Like I said we already have our hands full tending to Firefly without having to worry about you," Indigo answered. "And like I also said he was hurting Eve more than he was you. I stopped him for her, not you." Diego looked to Eve. She had a combined look of relief and concern on her face.

"Come on. I'll patch you up," Farris offered.

"No thanks. We're not staying," Diego said. He gingerly got to his feet and started walking off.

"Let's go, Eve," he called.

"… no." The Poochyena stopped and looked back, surprised by what he heard.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said 'no'," Eve repeated. "I'm not leaving and neither are you."

"What makes you think…"

"I mean it, Diego! Neither of us are leaving, not now, not ever!" Eve shouted. Diego, Indigo and Farris looked on in disbelief. This was the first time either of them had heard Eve sound so dominant.

"Now you are going to let Farris treat your wounds and then you're going to go apologize to Rusty. Am I understood?" she demanded. Diego opened his mouth to answer, but a stern look from Eve made him close it. He instead nodded to let her know he understood.

"Come on. I'll treat your wounds inside," Farris said. Without another word Diego followed the Roselia inside so she could treat his wounds, leaving Eve and Indigo outside. Once they were alone the adrenaline rush Eve had vanished, leaving her tingling all over.

"Oh man, I've never felt so… empowered," she sighed.

"I've never seen you that way before. Just what came over you?" Indigo asked.

"I'm not really sure," Eve replied. "With everything that's happened, especially today I… I just want him to be safe."

"You must really care a lot about him," Indigo commented. Eve looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I do," she said. "I… I love him. I love him a lot, and because of that I want to do whatever it takes to keep him happy and safe."

"Even if that means putting yourself in danger?" Indigo asked.

"If that's what it takes. I know he'd do the same for me," Eve replied. "I'm sure you feel the same way about Firefly, right?" That last comment really made Indigo think. He already knew he had growing feelings for Firefly. He even said at one point that he was falling in love with her.

"_She's right… I do feel the same way about Firefly," _he admitted. _"I do love her and I'd do anything to keep her safe and happy."_

"Well, I should go check on Diego. See you later." Indigo watched as Eve headed for the cave. He didn't tell her but Eve's words really had an impact on him.

"_I've got to tell her… and soon…"_

* * *

Miles away at Outpost 64-Alpha a lone black helicopter descended to the landing pad. As it landed a lone person approached. Once it had settled on the ground the side door opened and Giovanni stepped out. The person identified as a Rocket agent saluted him.

"Preparations are nearly complete, sir!" he reported. Giovanni walked past him with no acknowledgement.

"As soon as my helicopter is refueled we will leave. Make sure all preparations are completed by then," he instructed.

"Yes sir!" the agent replied, saluting once again. As he left to continue the preparations Giovanni looked out in the distance, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"I'm coming for you, Firefly…" he spoke.

* * *

Even though she's in bad shape Firefly is back with those who care for and love her. However, danger is brewing beyond the horizon. With Giovanni now on the scene and ready to begin his search for her how will they manage to avoid him? Will Firefly's condition slow them down? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	33. Approaching Threat

**Chapter 33: Approaching Threat**

As the night continued on many of the Pokémon, especially the younger ones, all turned in. One by one they all fell asleep. Pretty soon the only ones left awake were Firefly and Indigo. Firefly was too concerned with what occurred earlier to go to sleep, and Indigo was just as concerned about her.

"Are you sure you don't want to turn in for the night? You're looking a bit worn down" Indigo commented.

"I'm okay… well, as okay as can be given everything's that's happened," Firefly answered.

"And that's why you need your rest. The more rest you get the sooner your powers will get back to normal," Indigo said.

"I know," Firefly replied. "It's just that… this has me so worried that I can't get to sleep." Indigo could feel the fear in her voice as she spoke. Losing her powers had frightened her to her core. He reached out and gently took hold of her paw.

"Listen to me… you don't have to be scared. I'll be right here to protect you," he told her. "You'll get your powers back, and until that happens I'll stay by your side. I promise." His words of confidence, as always, produced their desired effects by calming Firefly. She flashed a smile, the same smile that Indigo vowed to himself that he'd do anything to protect.

"Thanks, Indigo," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied. At that moment a yawn escaped Firefly's mouth.

"Looks like someone is getting sleepy," he commented.

"Just… a little," Firefly answered. She yawned again and rested her head on the ground before closing her eyes and finally drifting off to sleep. Indigo watched her drift off before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"_Sleep well, my love,"_ he said before laying down and falling asleep next to her.

* * *

In a nearby clearing Giovanni and his search parties had landed, creating a field base for their search mission. Their goal was simple: find Firefly, capture her and bring her back by any means. Failure would not be accepted or tolerated.

"I want a constant search throughout this area. Leave nothing unexamined," Giovanni ordered. "01 is to be brought back alive. Those with her are of no concern. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" the agents replied. The agents all called out their Pokémon, consisting of Crobat and Houndoom, and began their search for Firefly and her group. Giovanni watched as the agents left.

"_You can't hide forever, Firefly…"_

* * *

The night went by without incident. When everyone awoke the next morning the first order of business was finding breakfast. Since Aqua still remembered where he had found the berries the previous day he left to go pick some more. Rusty had offered to help him bring them back. The two of them had reached the tree and were getting as many berries as they could carry.

"I hope we've got enough for everyone. Our numbers may have gone down but it still a large group," Rusty commented.

"That it is," Aqua agreed. "We'll have to start rationing our food if we can't find a way to restock."

"I'd rather not think of that," Rusty said. "We've got enough to worry about with Firefly injured. I don't need anything else on my mind."

"I don't want to think of it either, but at the same time it's something we…"

"Something we what?" Rusty asked. He looked up and saw Aqua staring out in the distance, his eyes wide with what looked like fear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the Jigglypuff asked. "You look like you just saw…"

"Team Rocket!" Aqua gasped.

"Yeah, but how did you know that…"

"No! It's Team Rocket! Look!" Rusty followed Aqua's gaze. His eyes too went wide with fear at the sight. Off in the distance they could clearly see a Team Rocket search party.

"Damnit! When the Hell did they get here?" Rusty gasped.

"I don't know, but the fact they're here is not good for us," Aqua said.

"We've got to warn the others," Rusty suggested.

"Agreed," Aqua agreed. They took all the berries they had gathered and rushed back to the cave, keeping out of sight of the search party.

* * *

Back at the cave everyone was up and about, waiting for Aqua and Rusty to return with whatever food they could find. Indigo was with Firefly along with her siblings and their children.

"How are you feeling, sis?" Shadowfire asked.

"Still sore," Firefly replied. "That Tentacruel must have really did a number on me."

"That's what Farris said, but with enough rest you'll heal up in no time," Solarflare said.

"Mommy's going to be better soon!" Summer cheered. All of them smiled at the children's enthusiasm.

"That's right, kids. Pretty soon your Mommy's going to be back to her good old self again," Solarflare said. "Until then, though, you have to help her out, okay?"

"Okay," all three replied. At that moment Aqua and Rusty returned.

"Hey guys. How did…"

"We're in serious big-time trouble here!" Rusty exclaimed. His outburst got the attention of the others in the cave.

"What are you talking about?" Indigo asked.

"We… we spotted a Team Rocket search party out there!" Rusty said.

"Team Rocket?" Firefly shouted.

"Are you sure? Maybe you were just seeing things!" Rubic suggested.

"I'm afraid not, Rubic. I was the first to see them," Aqua said.

"How close are they to us?" Indigo asked.

"Not very close, but if they keep searching there's no doubt they'll stumble across this location," Aqua answered. This sent a wave of fear throughout the group.

"No! It can't be!"

"This has to be some kind of bad dream!"

"We can't go back!" Firefly looked around the group, hearing various panicked cries from everyone. She knew it was up to her to calm everyone and assure them that everything would be okay.

"Everyone, listen to me!" she shouted, getting their attention. "None of us are going back there! As long as we work together we can avoid them! Trust me, we will make it through this!"

"No offense Firefly, but how can you help us in your current state?" Shadow asked.

"My body may be less than 100%, but my mind is still as sharp as ever," she answered. "That's what we're going to have to use, our minds. We're going to have to outsmart them to avoid them."

"Well, these are Team Rocket grunts we're talking about here. Outsmarting them will be as easy as outrunning Wailord on dry land," Rusty joked.

"Don't get overconfident, Rusty. With everything that we went through back there there's got to be some brilliant minds there somewhere," Pearl commented.

"Right, so we can't take them lightly," Firefly said. "We'll have to be careful with how and when we leave the cave. From now on everyone is to leave in pairs. No one is to go out alone."

"Also, for those of us that can fly, if you must fly stay as low to the ground as possible. You'll be an easy target to spot from high up," Indigo added. Everyone agreed on those guidelines.

"Okay, now let's not worry about this anymore. They're still a good ways away and have no idea where we are," Firefly said. Though it would be difficult to do so everyone agreed to try and keep their minds off of Team Rocket.

"Alright, now let's dig in," Indigo suggested. Everyone got their share of the food Aqua and Rusty brought back. As everyone ate Firefly couldn't help but worry about Team Rocket being in the area, despite her asking everyone else to not worry about them.

"It'll be okay, Firefly," Indigo told her, sensing her worry. "We'll get through this."

"I want to believe you, really I do. It's just that… with my powers failing me I've been a little less than confident in my abilities," Firefly admitted.

"I can understand that, but like I said I'll be here by your side, protecting you until you get your powers back," Indigo said.

"I know, and I appreciate you doing this," Firefly said. The next thing Indigo knew Firefly had kissed his cheek.

"I couldn't have asked for a better guardian… or friend, than you," she said.

"Eww, gross! Mommy kissed Daddy!" Kaiser and Tsunami protested at the public display of affection.

"It wasn't gross!" Summer argued.

"Yes it was!" Kaiser replied. Their argument went back and forth for a while before Firestar stepped in.

"Okay, you three. Let's let your parents eat in peace," she said, ushering the bickering trio away. Both Firefly and Indigo laughed at the children's antics. During this Indigo looked at Firefly. The look of pure happiness on her face and the sound of her laughter lifted his spirits like nothing had before.

"_I'll tell her, but not here. I want it to be just the two of us… alone," _he said. With thoughts of his future confession of love filling his head Indigo got back to finishing his share of the berries.

* * *

Things have just gone from bad to worse for Firefly and her friends with the arrival of Team Rocket. With the corrupt criminal organization now on the scene how long can Firefly and her friends hide, especially with Firefly's still-lingering injuries? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	34. Danger at the Doorstep

**Chapter 34: Danger on the Doorstep**

With numerous Team Rocket agents seemingly around every corner the next few days were filled with unneeded stress for everyone. Despite this everyone was still safe, and thanks to the buddy system Firefly implemented they were able to venture outside the cave periodically to search for food without the threat of a Team Rocket search party sneaking up on them.

"Man, I hate having to sneak around like this," Pearl grumbled as she and Rusty headed back to the cave with some berries they found.

"So do I, but until those damn Rockets clear out we have no choice," Rusty replied.

"I'm surprised you haven't suggested attacking them or something. I figured by now the idea would have crossed your mind," Pearl commented.

"Believe me it has. I'd do anything to just go out there and open a can of whoop-ass on the lot of them, but I figure that if we do we'll either be killed, or worse… captured," Rusty answered.

"That does sound bad," Pearl admitted.

"Yeah, not to mention that if we do fight them it might give our location away," Rusty added.

"Now that would be the worst-case scenario," Pearl said.

"You said it," Rusty agreed. "Now let's get moving. Firefly and the others are expecting us to be back soon." Pearl nodded as the two of them resumed their stealthy trek back to the cave.

* * *

Patience was never one of Giovanni's strong points, and the lack of results from the search was starting to annoy him. The fact that his agents couldn't find a group of Pokémon as large as the one Firefly was traveling with had left him in a very foul mood.

"Has their location been discovered yet?" he asked a passing agent.

"Not yet, sir," the agent replied. "So far they've made sure to keep their location as difficult to find as possible. An impressive feat for a group that large in my opinion." That one remark caused Giovanni to turn and glare at him.

"I didn't bring you out here for you to admire their hiding abilities! I brought you out here to find them and bring me 01!" he yelled.

"W-With all due respect, s-sir, that's proving to be easier s-said than done," the agent stuttered. "So far all we've done is…"

"I don't want excuses!" Giovanni roared. "Either come back with results or I'll find someone who will!"

"Y-Yes s-sir!" he replied before running off. Giovanni remained where he was, silently fuming at the lack of results from the search.

"When I find you, and I _**will**_ find you, you will know what it's like to feel my wrath," he said.

* * *

More time passed with Firefly and her group still managing to remain hidden. This would have been good news if not for the fact that the number of search parties had increased lately, meaning that it was becoming more and more difficult to leave and forage for food. This new obstacle had forced them to do their foraging under the cover of night when there were less search parties looking for them. However, they all knew this couldn't last. Firefly, Indigo and Shadowfire were at the moment discussing that very issue.

"I don't know about you, but something has to change and soon," Indigo said. "With the way things are now we'll run out of food soon, even with all the foraging."

"I know, but with Team Rocket still in the area it's too dangerous for us to leave the cave," Firefly replied. "A group as large as ours is sure to attract attention."

"You have a point," Shadowfire said. "How about traveling under the cover of night."

"That won't work. Most of the Team Rocket agents have Golbat and Crobat with them, so traveling at night wouldn't be an option," Firefly explained. Indigo punched his paw into the other in frustration.

"Darn! Isn't there anyway for us to get out of this?" he growled. Firefly reached out and took hold of his paw.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this," she told him. "As long as we're together there isn't anything we can't overcome." The combination of her words and her gentle touch calmed Indigo down.

"You're right. I guess me being worried about you carried over to everything else," he admitted.

"That just lets me know you care," Firefly said.

"Yeah," Indigo replied. _"More than you know, actually."_ Out of the corner of her eye Firefly saw Solarflare and Firestar heading for the cave entrance.

"Heading out, you two?" she asked.

"Yeah," Firestar answered. "We figured we'd take a peak and see where the search parties are now."

"Okay, but be careful. I don't want to lose you two to them," Firefly warned.

"Don't worry, sis. We know where all the hiding spots are. They won't find us," Solarflare said. The two of them continued on towards the cave entrance while Firefly, Indigo and Shadowfire observed.

"I hope they'll be okay out there. Those two have always been a bit too explorative for their own good," Shadowfire commented.

"They'll be fine," Firefly said. "They know what to do if things get too dangerous." They kept watching as they neared the cave entrance. When they got there they paused briefly and then started to back away.

"Huh. You think they changed their minds?" Indigo asked.

"I don't think that's it. Something out there has them spooked, I just know it," Firefly said. Her theory was confirmed when Solarflare and Firestar of them ran back to them, fear in their eyes.

"What is it?" Shadowfire asked.

"Team Rocket! They're right outside!" A collective gasp spread throughout the group, for this was something none of them wanted to hear.

"Are… are you sure?" Shadowfire asked.

"Positive! There's a search party a few yards away and heading right for us!" Firestar said. This sent a wave of panic throughout the group.

"What do we do now? If they find us here we're finished!" Rubic cried. Rusty took a few steps towards the mouth of the cave while cracking his knuckles.

"If you ask me there's only one thing to do… go out there and give them the beating of their lives," he declared. Indigo was quick to shoot that idea down.

"If we do that then we'll definitely give away our location. We have to find someway to remain hidden."

"Indigo's right. We can't be seen no matter what," Firefly agreed.

"Then what are we going to do?" Rusty asked.

"The only choice we have is to retreat deeper into the cave until they leave," Firefly answered. Left with no other option everyone began to move deeper into the cave.

"Hurry! They're getting closer!" Indigo said. Everyone was moving as fast as their legs would carry them. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Unfortunately a complication soon arose.

"Come on, Firefly! You've got to get up!" Solarflare said.

"Hurry, Mommy!" Summer urged. Due to her not moving in the past few days Firefly's body had grown very stiff and weak, meaning it would take her that much longer to get to her feet.

"I'm… trying!" she replied. She used all the strength she had, trying to will herself to her feet. Just when it looked like she would succeed she fell back to the ground exhausted.

"Mommy!" Summer cried.

"It's… no good! I'm too weak!" Firefly shouted. Indigo was immediately back by her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Firefly's too weak to stand on her own!" Firestar replied.

"Just go without me! Save everyone else!" Firefly said.

"No way! I'm not leaving you!" Indigo replied.

"Please, Indigo! The safety of the group is more important than the safety of one!" Firefly argued.

"Not when you're the one!" Indigo said.

"But…"

"I said I'd protect you and that's what I'm going to do!" Indigo said. "I'm not abandoning you, not now, not ever!" Despite the current situation Firefly smiled upon hearing Indigo's promise again.

"They're coming!" Solarflare shouted. Looking towards the mouth of the cave they saw the Team Rocket search party. They had almost reached the clearing in front of their cave, and once they did there was nothing stopping them from finding them.

"This is it! They're going to find us!" Firestar cried.

"Oh no they're not!" The next thing they knew a purple light flashed over the cave entrance, creating what looked like a force field over the entrance.

"Hey, what is that?" Firestar asked.

"It looks like some kind of force field or something," Solarflare replied. "I wonder where it came from."

"From… me." They turned towards the voice and saw Hoshiko standing there, her body giving off a purple glow while the gem on her forehead gave off a brighter, more intense glow.

"You did that?" Solarflare asked. Hoshiko nodded in response.

"But… what did you do?" Firestar asked.

"I created… an illusion," the Espeon replied.

"An illusion?" Indigo asked.

"Exactly," Hoshiko replied. "Rather than… a cave… all they'll see… is a solid rock." True to her word when the guards finally reached the clearing in front of the cave all they saw was a solid rock where a cave should have been.

"Hey… it's working. They can't see us," Solarflare whispered.

"Good job, Hoshiko. Keep it up," Firefly said.

"I'll… keep it up… as long… as I can," Hoshiko replied. Outside the search party looked around for any indication that Firefly and her friends had been there.

"Doesn't look like 01's group came through here," the party leader said. "Come on. Let's…"

"Hold on, sir! I think I found something!" one of the other agents announced. The leader went over to where he was.

"What did you find?" he asked. The agent pointed to the ground where numerous footprints were seen.

"These may be from the group 01 was traveling with," he reported.

"Good work," the leader said. "Men! Search the area for any more footprints! Try to see if they lead anywhere!"

"Shoot! We forgot to hide out footprints!" Solarflare gasped. "If they follow them they'll find us for sure!"

"Even so they don't know this is a cave and not just a huge rock. As long as Hoshiko keeps her illusion up we should be fine… I hope," Firestar commented. Firefly glanced over at Hoshiko, noticing that she appeared to be straining to keep the illusion up, beads of sweat now running down her muzzle.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"This… is taking… a much greater toll… on me… than I thought," Hoshiko replied. Firefly grimaced as she watched her friend struggle.

"_This isn't good. I'm not sure how much longer she can keep this up."_ She then looked back towards the cave entrance, seeing the search party crawling all over the area looking for more of their footprints.

"_We may have no choice but to go out there and fight them,"_ Firefly commented.

"Sir, some of these footprints seem to be leading towards that rock over there," one of the agents said. The leader looked towards the rock.

"Towards it, you say," he said. He started walking towards it.

"Something wrong, sir?" the agent asked.

"I'm just curious about something," he replied. _"It's odd that the tracks would lead towards a rock of all things… I wonder if…"_

"There's one coming this way!" Solarflare said in a slight panic.

"If he gets too close he'll find us for sure," Firefly said. Her children huddled close to her. Firefly folded her wings around them, attempting to comfort them. Indigo stood in front of them, wings spread wide.

"If I have to I'll drive them off myself," he announced. Seconds later Shadowfire and Rusty were by his side.

"You won't be going into battle alone," Shadowfire said.

"Yeah. Count us in on the Team Rocket beat down," Rusty said. The three of them stood side-by-side, ready to fight off the search party should they be discovered. The rest of the group looked on with nervous anticipation. The leader was just a few feet away from the cave entrance when…

"Sir! We just received an emergency call from the base camp! We are to return immediately!"

"Understood!" the leader replied. Before following the orders he glanced at the rock, still thinking there was something odd about it. After a few seconds he turned to the rest of the search party.

"Okay! We're heading back to base! Move out!" he ordered. The others saluted and followed him as they all left the clearing, letting Firefly and the others let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was too close," Pearl said. "I thought we were done like dinner."

"Me too," Rubic said.

"You okay, Hoshiko?" Firefly asked.

"Just a… little tired," Hoshiko replied. "A… little rest… is all I need." Firefly was glad to know she was okay, especially with the amount of energy she apparently used to keep the illusion up.

"I wonder what made them leave so suddenly?" Pearl asked. As soon as she said that a loud explosion was heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Rubic asked.

"Hey! Look out there!" Sage shouted. He was pointing off in the distance, where a column of smoke was seen billowing up in the distance.

"You think that's where their camp is?" he asked.

"Possibly, but I wonder what's going on over there," Indigo answered.

"Whatever it is it was enough to force them back," Firefly commented. "We're safe for now, but I know they'll be back." Everyone knew she spoke the truth. They had dodged a bullet this time, but they knew they would have to be prepared for the next.

* * *

Firefly and the others managed to get through a very tense situation, but they all knew they more than likely wouldn't be so lucky the next time. Will they be able to handle the next situation they encounter? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	35. Just the Two of Us

Before this chapter gets underway I'd like to take this time to clear something up. When submitting a character for use in this story if you wish for them to be used as one of the Chosen for the Elder Council please understand that this would have to be approved by both myself and Scarlet Pikachu. Some of the Pokémon on the Elder Council are her creation and it wouldn't be fair if I didn't get her okay first.

Thank you, and now, on with the chapter.

**Chapter 35: Just the Two of Us**

Following the close call Firefly and the others were more careful then ever. Most of the time they would never leave the cave unless they were absolutely certain that there were no Team Rocket search parties around. Speaking of them, those who ventured outside noticed that there were less and less of them around ever since that day. Many wondered what this meant.

"Do you think they're slowly giving up?" Shadow asked.

"Not likely. Giovanni is too persistent to give up that easily," Firefly replied. "If you ask me he's planning something."

"You're probably right," Saya agreed. "What I'd like to know is what, though."

"Yeah, being in the dark is what's really scary," Melody commented.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. We'll more than likely find out what he's planning soon enough," Firefly said.

"We know, and that's an even scarier thought," Melody replied.

"Well, with any luck we'll be able to leave here soon," Firefly said. After speaking those words Firefly tried to stand. Lately she had been feeling a bit stronger, though she still needed help getting to her feet most of the time.

"You need a hand there, Firefly?" Saya offered.

"No… thanks… I'm okay," Firefly answered, finally managing to get to her feet on her own.

"Well it's good to see you stand up on your own," Melody said.

"Yeah… now all I have to do is be able to walk on my own," Firefly replied, taking a few shaky steps forward. She managed to take four or five steps before almost falling back down. Thankfully Saya was there to catch her.

"Hey, I think that's the most steps you've taken yet," Saya joked.

"I feel like a newborn learning to walk all over again," Firefly said.

"Well, to tell you the truth that's kind of what you are now," Saya said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Firefly admitted, sounding a bit depressed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get your strength back in no time," the Aipom said. "It'll just take a little time."

"I just hope I get it back before Giovanni makes his move," Firefly said. The three of them glanced at the cave entrance, all of them wondering what Giovanni's next move would be… and when he would make it.

* * *

Giovanni had been going over the various reports from the search parties for a while now. So far he had been met with nothing but disappointing results. None of the reports provided any information as to the whereabouts of Firefly and her friends.

"These fools couldn't find a grain of sand in the desert," he growled. He was about to trash every report in his hand when one of them caught his eye. He looked it over briefly before calling in the squad leader.

"You called for me, sir?" he asked. Giovanni handed him the report.

"According to the report you filed your search party discovered Pokémon footprints in Sector 5, correct?" he said.

"That is correct, sir," the squad leader replied.

"You then went on to report that you believed them to be tracks made by 01 and her traveling party," Giovanni continued.

"That would also be correct, sir," he replied.

"Then explain to me why you failed to follow the tracks and determine 01's precise location," Giovanni demanded.

"W-Well, sir, as was reported the tracks didn't lead anywhere. They went to the base of a large rock and just vanished," the squad leader replied. Giovanni paused for a bit. According to the landscape reports there was a cave right where the tracks were reported to have been found, and yet there was no report of a cave being sighted by the search party. At first this didn't make sense, but the more he thought about it the more sense it started to Make.

"I see… she's using her allies' abilities to throw us off," he said. "She's getting more and more clever with each passing moment." He then addressed the squad leader.

"I have new orders for all search parties…"

* * *

As the days went on the number of search parties continued to shrink until there were none left. This left many of the group scratching their heads and wondering if Giovanni really had given up despite what Firefly believed.

"It's been days since any saw a search party. What other reason could there be other than him finally giving up?" Shadow questioned.

"It certainly seems like he's given up, though I would have loved to have gotten my claws on him before he left," Icy commented. "For all the Hell he's put everyone here through he deserves to be ripped to shreds."

"No argument here, but just the fact that he's not bothering us puts my mind at ease," Shadow said. "I'd gladly give up a chance to Thunderbolt his ass just to have him leave us alone."

"Well, when you put it that way I guess I'd do the same," Icy admitted.

"Still, I do wonder what made him give up the search," Shadow commented. While he and Icy discussed Giovanni's rather unusual decision Indigo was walking around looking for Firefly. He hadn't seen her anywhere within the cave, leaving him to wonder where she could have went given her condition.

"Hey Shadowfire, have you seen Firefly anywhere?" Indigo asked her brother.

"I saw her earlier. She wanted me to tell you to meet her outside," the male Vulpix answered.

"_Outside? What's she doing out there? In her condition she can't defend herself if she gets attacked," _Indigo said. He thanked Shadowfire and quickly made his way outside. Once outside he noticed it was late into the evening. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow across the sky. After taking a moment to look at the sky he returned to searching for Firefly.

"Man, where could she be?" he said.

"Up here." Sending his gaze up over the cave entrance he saw Firefly looking down at him.

"I was wondering when you'd finally come out," she said.

"How did you get up there?" Indigo asked.

"How do you think?" Firefly answered. The next thing Indigo knew Firefly jumped from the top of the rock face down to the ground, landing gracefully in front of him. Upon getting a closer look at her Indigo noticed her bandages were gone.

"Your bandages are… does that mean?"

"Yeah, my injuries are fully healed and my strength has returned. I'm finally back to my old self," Firefly answered. Indigo couldn't help but let a huge smile dominate his facial features.

"That's great! Some of the best news I've heard lately!" he cheered. "That means we can finally get moving again."

"I plan on announcing that we'll head out tomorrow," Firefly said. "For now though…" She let her gaze travel upwards towards the sky, seeing the orange evening hue give way to the approaching night.

"What's on your mind?" Indigo asked.

"Just thinking about how wonderful a flight would be right now," Firefly remarked. "Say, why don't we go for one right now."

"I don't know, Firefly. Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we have no idea where Team Rocket's search parties will turn up next," Indigo replied.

"I don't think they'll turn up anywhere," Firefly told him. "We haven't seen them in a few days, and the only other creatures here aside from us are the wild Pokémon." The two of them glanced upwards, watching the occasional Golbat fly by.

"And besides, when was the last time we had some time alone… you know, just the two of us," she continued. Indigo looked at her, seeing that mischievous look in her eyes.

"Come on, Indigo. What do you say?" she asked. Naturally he couldn't resist.

"I say lead the way," he answered. With a slight giggle Firefly spread her wings and took to the skies, Indigo following shortly after.

"Just where are we going?" he asked.

"Wherever the wind takes us," Firefly replied. With a gentle flap of their wings Firefly and Indigo glided through the air, paying no heed to a swarm of Golbat as they flew by.

* * *

Having the wind flowing through their fur and whistling in their ears never felt as good as it did now. With them spending so much time lately hiding from Team Rocket they hardly had any time to really enjoy themselves, which is exactly what Firefly and Indigo were doing now. The freedom the two of them felt while flying was indescribable.

"Ah, this feels absolutely amazing," Firefly remarked.

"It sure does," Indigo agreed. The two flew on for a few more minutes. Then, Firefly flew a bit further ahead and began to twirl in the air. Indigo watched, a smile on his face.

"_She really is enjoying herself. I'm glad to see her so happy, especially with what we've been going through," _he said.

"Oh man, I missed this," Firefly commented, flying back next to Indigo.

"You don't look like you've lost a single step," Indigo commented.

"Thanks," Firefly replied, slightly blushing. She cast her eyes downward, hoping that he wouldn't see her blush. It was then she spotted a lone tree.

"Say, why don't we take a break in that tree," she suggested.

"Okay," Indigo agreed. The two of them flew down to the tree and landed on one of the high branches. Looking up at the sky they saw that it was already night, the sky dotted with millions of stars.

"Wow… how long do you think we've been flying?" Firefly asked.

"No clue. Time has a funny way of passing real fast when you're having fun," Indigo replied.

"That's true," Firefly agreed. "Hey! It's a shooting star!" Indigo followed her gaze and spotted a star shooting across the night sky, leaving a streaking white trail behind it.

"Let's make a wish!" Firefly suggested. Indigo agreed and the two of them closed their eyes, silently making their wishes. Seconds later they opened their eyes.

"What did you wish for?" Indigo asked. Firefly looked at him and giggled.

"I can't tell you that, silly," she replied.

"Why not?" Indigo asked.

"Don't you know? If you tell your wish it won't come true," she answered.

"Really? I had no idea," Indigo said.

"Well, that's what I've always believed," Firefly said. After saying that Firefly turned her gaze back to the stars. Indigo soon looked up at the stars as well, but his mind was still on the Vulpix sitting next to him.

"_This is the opportunity I've been waiting for,"_ he said. Doing his best to ignore the Butterfree in his stomach he gathered his courage for what he was about to do.

"You know, Firefly… the past few weeks have been difficult, but having you by my side made them that much more bearable," Indigo commented.

"I know. There were times I wondered if we'd make it, but you gave me the strength to carry on, and for that I can't thank you enough," Firefly replied, a smile on her face. Seeing that smile warmed Indigo's heart and gave him the courage and determination to continue on.

"Just being with you… it made me feel as though I could do anything, overcome any challenge put in front of me," he said. "That's why…" He hesitated a bit, not sure how to finish what he was saying.

"Go on, Indigo," Firefly urged. Taking one last deep breath to calm his nerves Indigo looked Firefly in her eyes.

"That's why I believe… no, I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I…"

"_Firefly! Indigo! Can you hear me?"_ The two of the flinched as the booming voice screamed inside their heads.

"_Hoshiko? Is that you?"_ Indigo asked.

"_What's wrong? Is everything okay?" _Firefly asked.

"_It's Team Rocket! They've found us!"_ The two Fire types gasped at the news.

"_Team Rocket? But how?" _Indigo asked.

"_I don't know! They just showed up out of nowhere and… Rusty! Look out…"_

"_Hoshiko… Hoshiko, what's going on? Hoshiko!"_ But it was no use. Hoshiko's mental link had been lost. Firefly looked at Indigo, fear present in her eyes.

"We have to go back!" she declared. Indigo didn't argue as the two of them took to the skies once again, rushing back to the cave. They could only pray that they would arrive in time.

* * *

What started off as a night of amazement for Firefly and Indigo has now become a race against time as they rush back to help their friends repel a surprise attack from Team Rocket. WIll they make it back in time? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	36. Overwhelmed

**Chapter 36: Overwhelmed**

Firefly and Indigo sped through the air towards the cave. Both of them were filled with a sense of fear they had never before experienced. The fact that the cave they were hiding in, a location they believed would never be found by Team Rocket, was not only found but was under attack while they were gone filled them with not only fear, but guilt as well.

"We should never have left the cave," Firefly said. "Oh, this is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. I went along with you so I'm just as much to blame," Indigo explained.

"Yeah, but…"

"We'll have time to place blame later. Right now we have to go help the others fend off Team Rocket's assault," Indigo said.

"Well… okay," Firefly reluctantly agreed.

"Come on. I think the cave is in this direction," Indigo said. Firefly nodded as she followed Indigo, one thought repeating itself over and over again in her head.

"_Please everyone… please hold on…"_

* * *

The sudden attack caught everyone by surprise. No one was ready for the onslaught of Pokémon that Team Rocket brought. Many of the stronger members of the group were trying to fight off the Team Rocket attack while the others were doing their best to protect the younger and weaker members. Leading the defensive stand was the trio of Hoshiko, Rusty and Shadowfire while Farris, Pearl, Aqua, Sage, Solarflare and Firestar stood at the entrance to the cave protecting the younger Pokémon.

"This isn't looking good! Those guys out there need some backup, and fast!" Pearl shouted.

"I know, but right now our job is to make sure everyone else is safe!" Farris answered.

"Are Mommy and Daddy coming?" Summer asked.

"Don't worry. They'll be here soon to make the bad men go away," Firestar said. _"At least, I hope so."_ In the meantime Rusty, Hoshiko and Shadowfire had their paws full with Team Rocket and their Pokémon.

"Man, where did these guys come from?" Rusty shouted as he delivered a Focus Punch to a Mightyena.

"I don't know! They just came out of nowhere!" Shadowfire replied while he battled a Dusknoir. "How you holding up, Hoshiko?"

"I've… got… things… under… control… somehow!" she answered while repeatedly dodging Night Slash attacks from a Scyther. She was handling the situation well, but was getting tired of staying on the defensive.

"Okay, time to put you out of my misery!" she declared. After dodging one more Night Slash she knocked him back with a well-placed Power Gem. The attack damaged the Scyther greatly, forcing the Rocket to return him.

"Nice one, Hoshiko!" Rusty complimented.

"That's showing him who's boss!" Shadowfire added.

"Thanks, guys! It was no… AH!" Hoshiko screamed as she was violently yanked backwards. Looking behind her she saw an Ariados had tied her legs up with String Shot and was trying to drag her back towards it.

"Someone get this thing off me!" she shouted.

"Hang on! I'm… whoa!" Before Shadowfire could come to her aid the Dusknoir he was battling surrounded him using Double Team.

"Crap! Which one's the real one?" he growled. As he searched for the real Dusknoir all of them began powering up Shadow Punch attacks.

"Oh shoot!" she shouted.

"Don't worry! I'll get him off you!" Rusty shouted. He made a move to go help Shadowfire but the Mightyena he was battling cut him off.

"Out of my way, dog-breath!" he demanded. But instead of moving the Mightyena spun around and struck him with an Iron Tail.

"Bro, no!" Rubic cried. She tried to run out to help him but Aqua stopped her before she got too far.

"What are you doing, Aqua? I have to go help him!" she argued.

"You can't! It's too dangerous!" he told her.

"But…"

"It's for your own good. I can't let you go out there and get hurt," he said. Realizing that he wasn't going to change his mind Rubic was left with no choice other than to watch as her brother and friends struggled against Team Rocket. Just when it seemed like all hope was lost a Flamethrower came out of nowhere and struck the Ariados, badly burning him and disintegrating the String Shot around Hoshiko's legs. While that was happening a volley of Shadow Balls rained from the sky onto the Dusknoir, dispelling all the doubles and badly injuring the real one. During the confusion the Mightyena became distracted, allowing Rusty to get in a solid Focus Punch to knock him to the side.

"What the? Where did those attacks come from?" Hoshiko asked.

"I've got a good idea! Look up there!" Shadowfire answered. He pointed to the sky. When the others looked they were met with the welcome sight of Firefly and Indigo flying into view.

"Alright! You guys made it!" Rusty cheered.

"Is everyone okay?" Indigo asked.

"About as okay as we can be given the situation," Hoshiko answered. Firefly looked around before her eyes settled on the cave entrance. Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami were all looking at her, a mixture of relief and fear in their eyes.

"Mommy!" Summer called.

"It's okay, sweetie! I'll protect you!" she told her.

"Man, just look at all this," Indigo said. All of the fighting had stopped when they arrived, almost as if everyone was waiting for something or someone.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd grace us with your presence, Firefly." The Vulpix's eyes grew wide when she heard that rough, unfriendly voice.

"No… it can't be him," she gasped. She prayed it wasn't, but as she looked in the direction of the voice her worst fears were confirmed.

"It's been a while, hasn't it…"

"G-Giovanni!" she gasped.

"I'm glad you remember me," Giovanni said as he stepped out into the open, his loyal Persian by his side. "And if you remember me then I'm sure you remember what you did to me!"

"Yeah, I remember," Firefly answered. "If you ask me that look is good on you. It gives you that 'Evil crazy dictator' look."

"I see you still crack jokes. Well I can assure you the time for joking is over!" Giovanni declared. "You will be coming back with me whether you like it or not!"

"Sorry, but that's not in my future!" Firefly responded.

"Like I said, you don't have a choice!" Giovanni repeated.

"We'll see about that!" Firefly challenged. With a flap of her wings she took off towards Giovanni, intent on making him pay for attacking her friends. She had just about reached him when an Ivysaur jumped in front of her.

"Gah! Where did…" Before she could finish the Ivysaur fired a small seed from the bulb on his back. The seed hit Firefly in her chest.

"Oh crap! That's a…" She was interrupted once again as the Leech Seed sprouted vines that wrapped themselves around Firefly. Her wings were pinned to her sides, leaving her with no way to remain airborne. She fell to the ground, struggling to free herself.

"Hey! Get this mess off me!" she barked. She tried to untangle herself from the vines, but all that did was tangle her up even more.

"Hold on, Firefly! I'll get you loose!" Indigo shouted. He began making his way down to her, but Giovanni's Persian cut him off, slashing at him with his razor sharp claws.

"Careful, Indigo!" Firefly warned. Seconds later the bulb began to glow red. Firefly glanced at it momentarily before her body was filled with excruciating pain. Firefly screamed, the pain overwhelming.

"Firefly!" Aqua roared.

"Mommy!" Summer cried. Seconds later the pain subsided, but by then the damage had been done. Firefly was left physically drained.

"Now that you've been left helpless by that Leech Seed I think it's time for me to collect my prize," Giovanni announced.

"What about the others?" one of the Rockets asked.

"I could care less what happens to them. Kill them if you feel like it," Giovanni answered. Firefly and her friends gasped when they heard that.

"You… can't… be serious," Firefly gasped. Giovanni looked at her, his eyes filled with nothing but hate and malice.

"You should know by now that I am very serious," he replied. The Rocket who had just addressed him made a move to order his Pokémon to resume its attack, but before he could a Flamethrower blazed past his head courtesy of Firefly.

"I… I won't… let you hurt them!" she growled.

"Well… it seems you still have the strength to fight," Giovanni commented. "Guess we'll have to do something about that." He motioned for one of his other subordinates to approach.

"What do you require, sir?" he asked.

"I believe our captive here is being a bit unruly and needs to be disciplined," Giovanni said. "If you would…"

"At once, sir," the subordinate answered. He called his Pokémon over, a rather large Cloyster.

"It's time to teach her a lesson! Hydro Pump!" he ordered. The Cloyster opened his shell, reveling his sinister smirking face. Seconds later hundreds of gallons of gushing water was forced out. Seeing the Hydro Pump heading for her Firefly struggled to get free, but her last attack left her too weak to do so.

"Get out of there, Firefly!" Indigo shouted.

"I can't! I've used up too much strength!" Firefly responded. Indigo knew he had to get to Firefly somehow, but no matter what he did Giovanni's Persian would not let him around. Just when it looked like Firefly was done for a Solarbeam came out of nowhere and intercepted the Hydro Pump, easily cutting through the attack and hitting the Cloyster hard.

"Who fired that Solarbeam?" Indigo asked. He got his answer when a black and gold Mawile suddenly appeared.

"Who's that?" Firefly asked.

"Why don't you try fighting someone who can fight back!" the Mawile declared. From the sound of the Mawile's voice they could tell it was a female, and clearly was very upset with what Team Rocket was doing.

"At least she appears to be on our side," Indigo commented. His observation was proven to be correct when the Mawile used the massive jaws on the back of her head to bite through the Leech Seed, freeing Firefly.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Firefly replied. "I don't know who you are, but thank you."

"Let's not worry about that now. We have bigger fish to fry before we can give thanks," the Mawile told her. Looking around Firefly could see that, though she had been saved from the Cloyster they were still greatly outnumbered.

"Well now, I didn't know you had some backup hidden away," Giovanni commented. He snapped his fingers, calling his Persian back to his side. With nothing blocking his path Indigo was able to make his way to Firefly's side.

"Are you okay, Firefly?" he asked.

"For the most part. I am a bit exhausted," Firefly told him. "I guess that Leech Seed took more out of me than I thought it would."

"Looks that way," Indigo agreed. As he checked on Firefly's condition the mysterious Mawile approached Giovanni, a stern look on her face.

"I don't know who you are, but from the looks of things… you look to be the one in charge here," she observed. "Now, where's Shin?" Giovanni appeared to think for a bit before replying.

"I'm assuming you mean Project Shin," he replied, folding his arms loosely across his chest.

"_Project Shin? I wonder who that is," _Firefly said.

"Tell me!" the Mawile yelled. Giovanni laughed at her reaction.

"He's exactly where he should be."

"Answer me!" she demanded, her eyes narrowed in anger. Giovanni glared at her.

"I answer to no one, especially not a Pokémon!" he answered. Firefly guessed from the verbal exchange between the two of them that whoever this Project Shin was he or she was important to the Mawile, not that Giovanni cared though.

"I've had enough of these distractions! Now, Firefly! You will either surrender to me or suffer the consequences! Which will it be?" he demanded. Before Firefly could answer Indigo stepped forward.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" he declared.

"Very well…" Giovanni turned and addressed his subordinates.

"Kill them all! Leave none alive!" he ordered. With those words the attack resumed. Chaos ensued as all the Pokémon began fighting once again. Firefly tried to go help them, but she was still weak from the Leech Seed.

"_It's no good… I still haven't recovered from that damn Leech Seed!"_ she growled. A sudden hissing sound made her look up. Giovanni's Persian was standing over her, his paw raised and ready to deliver a Slash attack.

"Firefly!" The next thing she knew Indigo had jumped into her, knocking her out of the way of the Persian's Slash.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Firefly nodded.

"Are you able to fight?" he asked.

"Not yet. That Leech Seed took a lot more of my energy than I realized," she answered.

"Can you get your strength back soon?" Indigo inquired. Firefly glanced up at the night sky. There weren't any clouds, meaning there was nothing stopping her from healing herself.

"I should… give me a few minutes," she told him.

"Whatever you need," Indigo told her. He took a defensive stance in front of her as her body gave off a dark glow, the healing properties of Moonlight taking effect. Unfortunately Giovanni took notice of this.

"Stop her! Do not let her get her strength back!" he ordered. Indigo looked up and immediately saw a group of six Pokémon charging for them. He tensed up and got ready to fight back when the Mawile made her way to his side, standing shoulder to shoulder with him.

"You won't be having all the fun here," she said with a smirk.

"I don't know if I'd call it fun but I do appreciate the help," Indigo told her.

"Be careful. I don't want you two to get hurt because of me," Firefly told them. Indigo looked back at her and smiled.

"Trust me. The only one's that are going to get hurt are Giovanni and his Pokémon," Indigo said.

"That's Giovanni?" the Mawile asked. Now that she knew the identity of their attackers she tensed up, something Indigo took notice of.

"Don't worry. We've dealt with him in the past. His Pokémon are strong, but we're stronger," he explained. Hearing his words of encouragement helped her relax.

"The name's Rei by the…"

"Watch out, Indigo!" Firefly shouted. Before Rei could finish introducing herself she and Indigo looked up and saw Giovanni's Persian lunging at them with a Night Slash attack.

"Not going to work!" Indigo declared. He raised a Protect barrier in time to bock the Night Slash, but the remaining Pokémon began to launch attacks at them as well.

"Damn! I don't know how much longer this barrier will hold!" Indigo growled.

"I'm going out! It'll be easier to hold the barrier against half the attacks!" Rei told him. Indigo looked to her and nodded.

"Good luck, Rei," he said. She nodded before rushing out through the protective barrier and tackling one of the charging Pokémon, a Houndoom. When she recovered she saw that rather than one there were now two Houndoom.

"Oh… damn…" she muttered.

"Come on! If we don't hurry up they're toast!" Rusty shouted. Both he and Shadowfire went to assist Indigo and Rei, but the others realized that they would still need more help.

"We've got to go back them up! Come on!" Aqua said.

"Right behind you, big guy!" Shadow announced.

"Oh yeah! This is what I've been waiting for!" Icy announced. The three of them ran out there, joining Rusty and Shadowfire as they stood next to Rei.

"Where did all of you come from?" she asked.

"Just call us the cavalry," Rusty answered.

"We're making sure we all make it out of here alive!" Aqua declared. Rei looked back and forth at the Pokémon who stepped forward to help her. After a while she turned her attention back to the attacking Pokémon, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" she shouted before leading the charge. She was the first to launch an attack, striking the Houndoom with a powerful Mach Punch that knocked him to the ground.

"And stay down!" she shouted. Looking around she saws the others each taking on an opponent of their own. Aqua was squaring off against the second Houndoom, Shadow was facing off against a Machamp, Icy and Shadowfire were against a pair of Gloom and Rusty took it upon himself to take on Giovanni's Persian. Indigo looked on, his Protect barrier still up as he defended Firefly while she recovered.

"Come on, guys! Take them down!" he cheered. Firefly looked on, silently praying that they would be able to win.

"Man, you're not even worth my time!" Rusty yelled as he jumped over an attempted Bite attack from the Persian and retaliated with a Focus Punch, driving the feline Pokémon's head into the ground.

"This is almost too… whoa!" Rusty's bragging was cut short when he was forced to dodge a Flamethrower from one of the Houndoom. He first glanced to Rei, seeing that she still had her opponent well under control.

"If it wasn't her then… damn! Aqua!" He quickly found Aqua and saw that despite his size advantage the Houndoom was managing to put up quite a fight against him.

"You okay over there, buddy?" Rusty asked.

"Just fine!" Aqua answered. "This one's just being a bit stubborn!" He tried to douse the Houndoom with Hydro Pump, but the canine jumped to the side, a taunting smirk on his face.

"Smirk while you can, dog-breath!" Aqua growled. He fired another Hydro Pump, but the Houndoom ducked underneath it. This time, though, the canine decided to go on the attack. He lunged at Aqua, his fangs bared and ready to deliver a Crunch attack. Before Aqua could do anything the Houndoom latched onto his left arm, his fangs digging deep into his arm.

"Ah! Let go!" he roared. He flailed his arm around in an attempt to dislodge the Houndoom, but the canine held strong. While he struggled with the Houndoom, Rei was also having a bit of trouble with her Houndoom. The canine had tackled her to the ground and was trying to bite down on her, though all he got were mouthfuls of dirt.

"Ah! Get off of me!" she yelled. During her struggling she saw Aqua was having a bit of trouble with his Houndoom opponent, his jaws locked onto his arm in a painful Crunch attack. Seeing an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, or in this case two Houndoom with one move, she maneuvered her body to where she could clamp down on the Houndoom using the massive jaws on the back of her head. She then threw the Houndoom in Aqua's direction. The two Houndoom collided, taking care of both of their problems.

"Thanks for the assist!" Aqua said. Rei winked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Rei, you alright?" Indigo asked. She looked back and nodded.

"Never better!" she answered. Meanwhile Icy and Shadowfire were having a field day with the two Gloom they were facing off against. No matter what they tried the two Grass types couldn't land a hit on their more agile opponents.

"Man, I'm getting tired of dodging!" Icy complained. "When do we get the chance to attack?"

"If you want to attack then let's make it a good one!" Shadowfire suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Icy asked. The male Vulpix looked to her and smirked.

"Let's go with an old favorite… Freezer Burn!" he answered.

"Oh you evil little thing… let's do it!" The two of them faced the Gloom, waiting for the right time to strike. That time came soon when the Gloom fired a pair of Energy Ball attacks. The two of them ducked to the side, easily splitting the attacks.

"Now!" Shadowfire shouted. Icy smirked evilly before blowing a strong Blizzard at the Gloom. The attack lasted mere seconds, but when it was over the two Grass types were encased in a large block of ice.

"There's the Freezer…" Icy started.

"Now here comes the Burn!" Shadowfire finished. He broke out in a full-on charge towards the frozen Gloom. As he approached his body became engulfed in flames. Seconds later he plunged into the ice block, his Flare Blitz allowing him to cut into the ice. Shortly after that the ice block exploded, showering the area with ice shards and steam. When the steam cleared Shadowfire was seen standing where the ice block was, and at his feet were the defeated Gloom.

"Well, they went down easy," Icy commented.

"Figures. Nothing could stand up to our Freezer Burn," Shadowfire commented. This left Shadow and his opponent, a Machamp. Unfortunately his foe was proving to be a more difficult fight than the others.

"Of all the opponents I had to face I got the one that's the biggest handful!" he shouted. With four fists trying to pound him into the ground Shadow had no choice but to stay on the defensive. That, unfortunately, was proving to be quite the difficult task. The Machamp refused to let up on his assault, his four fists punching as if they were pistons. Shadow eventually became wore out, giving the Machamp the perfect opportunity to press his advantage by grabbing the Pikachu by his tail and hoisting him into the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" Shadow shouted. The Machamp, however, had other ideas. With an evil smirk he struck Shadow with a powerful Mega Punch. The Pikachu let out a painful gasp as he hung there in the Machamp's grasp. Before he could get his breath back the Machamp hit him again. The Superpower Pokémon repeated this a few more times, each one causing Shadow great pain. When the beating finally ceased Shadow was left gasping for air, his lungs begging for life-giving oxygen.

"(Hehe… puny little Pokémon too weak to fight back,)" the Machamp gloated. Shadow was about to respond when he saw the Machamp bring one of his massive fists back. It then started to glow as he powered up a Dynamic Punch.

"(Any last words?)" he asked. Shadow paused for a moment before a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah… I actually do," he answered. "And those are… good night!" Before the Machamp could put any thought towards his words Shadow flooded his body with thousands of volts of electricity. The Machamp roared in pain, absentmindedly releasing Shadow's tail. Now free the Pikachu pressed his advantage, jumping up and delivering a well-placed Iron Tail to the side of the Machamp's head. The Superpower Pokémon stumbled backwards a bit before finally falling to the ground. Shadow walked up to his fallen body.

"Remember, it's not the size of the Pokémon in the fight… but the strength of his attacks that matters," he commented. Giovanni looked on in disgust as his Pokémon were defeated one by one. As a finishing touch Rusty and Rei each delivered a Mach Punch to their opponents, knocking both a Houndoom and Giovanni's Persian back at his.

"It's over, Giovanni! You don't have any Pokémon strong enough to take us!" Rusty declared. The others stood next to him in a show of strength. Giovanni looked at them all before smirking.

"What's with that look, you bastard?" Shadowfire demanded.

"You may have the strength advantage, but in the end the numbers game always wins out!" Giovanni declared. He snapped his fingers, and immediately the number of Pokémon doubled as his agents released more of them into the battle.

"Oh come on! More?" Rei yelled.

"Not only that but the ones we just knocked down are getting back up!" Aqua shouted. Just as he had said the Pokémon they had just knocked down had gotten back to their feet and were now standing along side the new Pokémon that had just been sent out, forming quite a large group.

"What do we do now?" Shadow asked.

"What else… beat them all down!" Rusty announced. With a loud battle cry the Pokémon resumed their battle against Team Rocket. At first it appeared as though they would hand the newcomers the same definitive defeat they had the previous group, but this would not be the case. Just as Giovanni had said the numbers game was catching up to them.

"Watch my back!" Rusty shouted. He was engaged with Giovanni's Persian once again. The feline Pokémon motioned with a paw for him to come on.

"You want it… you got it!" Rusty shouted. He ran forward with his fist drawn back for a Focus Punch when he was blind-sided by one of the new Pokémon, a Hitmontop.

"Gah… damn it!" he cursed as he slid across the ground. He turned to face the Hitmontop, but that left him open to a sneak attack from the Persian. The feline pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Oof!" he grunted.

"Sit tight! I'm coming!" Rei yelled. She managed to take one step before one of the Houndoom jumped in front of her, baring her path. She got ready to fight him when a growl from behind caused her to turn around. The second Houndoom was standing behind her, the two of them catching her in a pincer attack.

"…this sucks…" she grumbled. As she looked back and forth between the two Pokémon they opened their mouths, revealing small flames that were growing in size.

"Not good, not good, not good!" Rei shouted. She curled into a tight ball as the Houndoom unleashed their Flamethrower attacks on her.

"Damn! Rei's in trouble!" Shadowfire shouted.

"I've got her!" Aqua said. He flapped his wings and prepared to take to the skies, but before he could get airborne a massive weight slammed down on his back, pinning him to the ground. He craned his head around and saw a large Onix pinning him down with his tail.

"We've… got a real… heavyweight here!" he groaned. The Onix snarled at him before his attention was drawn to a shadow that had crept over him. Aqua glanced up and saw an Aggron towering over him.

"Aw hell," he groaned. The Aggron glared down at him before raising a massive claw over his head and slamming it down onto Aqua's head. The Aggron slowly raised his claw and surveyed the damage he had done. Though his head was throbbing with pain Aqua managed to look up and snarl.

"A… A Magikarp… hits harder… than you…" he spat. The Aggron became enraged by Aqua's taunting. He viciously slammed his claw onto Aqua's head over and over again until the Charizard was no longer moving. When he was done Aqua was still alive, but he had been knocked unconscious.

"No, Aqua!" Shadow yelled.

"He needs our help! Let's go!" Shadowfire shouted. He, Shadow and Icy started running towards their fallen ally, but they were cut off by the remaining Pokémon.

"Out of our way!" Shadowfire barked, sending a Flamethrower at the Pokémon blocking their path. The group dispersed, completely avoiding the Flamethrower. Then one of the Pokémon, a Koffing, shielded the others in a Smokescreen, obscuring the view of Shadowfire and the others.

"Stay sharp! They could attack from anywhere!" he warned. The other two looked back and forth, waiting for their opponents to strike. They didn't have to wait long, however, for mere seconds later two Energy Ball attacks flew from the Smokescreen and struck Shadow, blasting him back. Shortly after that the two Gloom jumped out of the Smokescreen towards the downed Pikachu.

"Shadow!" Icy yelled.

"Come on! We have to help him!" Shadowfire shouted. The two of them turned away from the Smokescreen to help their friend, but the minute they did two more Pokémon appeared from within the cloud. This time it was a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan, and both were heading right for Icy.

"Icy, look out!" Shadowfire shouted. Icy turned around just in time to catch a Mega Kick from the Hitmonlee. She skid across the ground.

"Damn! That hurt!" she groaned. She tried to get up, but before she could the Hitmonchan bombarded her with a Bullet Punch barrage. She tried covering up, but the number of punches being thrown rendered any defense she could put up useless.

"Icy!" Shadowfire shouted. "Hang on, Icy! I'm… ACK!" While he was distracted the Machamp from before leaped out of the Smokescreen and came down on his with Body Slam. The Machamp then lifted him up by the scruff of his neck.

"(You hurt us, now we hurt you,)" the Superpower Pokémon grunted. While still holding Shadowfire he began punching the male Vulpix, each one more brutal than the previous.

"Brother, no!" Firestar shouted. She and Solarflare hated seeing their brother and friends being beaten like they were, but while Firestar believed there was nothing they could do Solarflare wasn't of the same mindset. She charged onto the battlefield without a second thought.

"Solarflare, what are you doing?" Firestar shouted.

"I'm going to help them!" she answered. She continued running, making a beeline right for Shadowfire. Unfortunately she was soon spotted by one of the Rockets. He grabbed one of his Poké Balls and threw it out.

"Stop that Pokémon, Abomasnow!" he commanded. His Pokémon, an Abomasnow, appeared soon after. The large tree-looking Pokémon spotted Solarflare running towards her brother and acted quickly. His eyes briefly glowed green, causing a pair of roots to spring out of the ground right in Solarflare's path.

"Watch out!" Sage shouted. Solarflare looked ahead and saw the roots. She jumped into the air in an attempt to go over the roots. However, the Abomasnow was quick to react. His eyes glowed green once again as he took control of the roots. They shot into the air and wrapped around Solarflare's legs, grounding the young Vulpix.

"No! Let go!" she screamed. She tried to pull her legs free, but the roots wouldn't give. Moments later a massive shadow appeared over her. Looking up Solarflare gazed into the eyes of the Abomasnow. He grinned evilly down at her before raising his massive hand in the air.

"No!" Solarflare screamed. She once again tried to free herself, but the roots still refused to release her. With no hope of escaping she looked up fearfully as the Abomasnow prepared his Wood Hammer.

"Ah!" Then, right at the last second, Sage jumped in and struck the Abomasnow with a Quick Attack, canceling his Wood Hammer and drawing his attention away from Solarflare.

"S-Sage!" she cried.

"Leave her alone!" he demanded. Locking eyes with the one who attacked him the Abomasnow let out a bloodthirsty roar and charged the Leafeon.

"Run, Sage! Get out of here!" Solarflare shouted. The Leafeon looked to her and smiled.

"Don't worry… I won't let him hurt you," he said. As she stared at him she couldn't help but blush. Somehow his calming words had mesmerized her. After saying this to Solarflare Sage turned his attention back to the charging Abomasnow.

"And now to take care of you!" he yelled. He jumped at the Abomasnow, his paws crossed in front of him. As the two closed in on each other Sage's paws took on a pale green glow.

"Time to cross you out of the equation!" he shouted. He slashed at the Abomasnow in a X-motion, dropping the massive Grass-and-Ice type on the spot. Sage landed and looked at the fallen Abomasnow.

"Looks like X-Scissor marks the spot where you fall," he joked.

"Okay, if you're done with the puns could you get me loose," Solarflare called.

"Okay, hang on," Sage replied. He started walking back towards her when…

"Sage, look out!" Solarflare screamed. The Leafeon turned around in time to see a Honchkrow diving down at him using Sky Attack, but not in time to dodge. The Big Boss Pokémon slammed into Sage, knocking the Leafeon a few yards away from the still-trapped Solarflare.

"Sage!" she screamed. Her outburst caught the attention of the Honchkrow, who showered her with a Dark Pulse. She screamed in pain as the Dark type attack bombarded her relentlessly. From behind his Protect barrier Indigo watched in horror as everyone was slowly being beaten down by Team Rocket's army of Pokémon.

"_Damn! At this rate everyone's going to…"_ He wanted nothing more than to rush out there and help everyone, but his priority was keeping that Protect barrier up and guard Firefly until she had finished recovering. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the light from Firefly fade and go out. Looking back he saw her getting to her feet.

"Ready to get busy?" he asked.

"You know it," Firefly answered. He dropped the Protect barrier just as Firefly took her place by his side.

"H-Hey, look! Firefly's r-ready to fight!" Rusty managed to shout. Everyone looked to the two Fire types, Giovanni included.

"Get 'em, Mommy!" Kaiser shouted. Firefly looked to the cave and smiled, something Giovanni took notice of.

"_Well now, it seems that I may have found the perfect bargaining chip…"_

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Indigo shouted.

"Right with you!" Firefly added.

"I wouldn't move if I were either of you," Giovanni suggested. Firefly and Indigo glared at him.

"And why not?" Indigo barked.

"This is why," Giovanni replied. "Hyper Beam!" As Giovanni's Persian stepped forward the two of them braced themselves, expecting the Hyper Beam to be fired at them. But to their surprise and horror the Persian directed his Hyper Beam at the cave. The beam hit the top of the cave, causing much of the roof to collapse, right down towards Farris, Firestar and the others.

"No!" Firefly screamed.

"Look out, guys!" Indigo warned. Despite his warning they were too frightened to move. It was Pearl who reacted first, throwing up a Protect barrier at the last second to prevent them from being crushed by the falling rocks. Firefly and Indigo both breathed a sigh of relief before glaring with hatred at Giovanni.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? You could have killed them!" Indigo barked. Giovanni looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"You tell me like I should care," he responded.

"If you do that again…"

"I won't have to, if you do as I ask that is," Giovanni told Firefly.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"What else… surrender."

"Like that's ever going to happen," Firefly spat.

"Very well, then you leave me with no choice," Giovanni said. He snapped his fingers. The Houndoom that were battling Rei jumped forward and fired a pair of Shadow Balls at the cave.

"No!" Firefly screamed. Seeing what was about to happen Shadow forced his way past the two Gloom he was fighting and jumped in the way of the Shadow Balls.

"I've got them!" he shouted. He fired off his trademark Dark Lightning at the two dark orbs, destroying one of them. Unfortunately his aim was a bit off on the second. The Shadow Ball hit him and blew him back into the top of the cave, causing some more rocks to fall. Once again Pearl had to erect a Protect barrier to defend everyone, but it was clear to see that this was becoming a strain on her. The Smoochum was breathing heavily and looked ready to collapse at any moment.

"Stop it, Giovanni!" Firefly shouted.

"You know what it takes to get me to stop," he said. "Surrender yourself to me!"

"I… I…" Firefly didn't know what to do. If she surrendered then it was possible he'd leave the others alone, but what if he didn't? Taking her hesitation as a refusal Giovanni ordered his Persian and the two Houndoom to prepare to attack once again. His Persian gathered energy for another Hyper Beam while the Houndoom each formed Shadow Balls.

"Well, will you surrender?" he asked. Firefly opened her mouth, but words simply would not come to her. Seeing this Giovanni raised his hand as he prepared to command the Pokémon to attack.

"Last chance," he announced. Again Firefly was silent.

"Very well," he said. "Persian, Houndoom! Atta…"

"Alright!" Everyone looked to Firefly after her outburst, seeing a defeated expression on her face. Indigo's face was one of fear, for he somehow knew what the next words out of her mouth would be.

"_Please… please don't let her do it…"_ he begged. Giovanni looked to her, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, what is your answer?" he asked.

"You… you win," Firefly sighed. "I surrender…"

* * *

Overwhelmed by Team Rocket's Pokémon Firefly is left with no other choice but to surrender and hope this makes Giovanni spare the others. Will her gamble work? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

**Author's Note:** Rei the Mawile belongs to Angel Stryker

Pleae review


	37. A Tearful Goodbye

**Chapter 37: A Tearful Goodbye**

"No… it can't be…"

"She didn't say that… someone tell me she didn't say that…"

"This has to be some kind of bad dream. Firefly, she… she would never…" Despite what everyone wanted to believe, despite what everyone thought, Firefly had just spoken the words no one wanted to hear. No one, that is, except Giovanni.

"Well now, I'm glad you finally realized how futile your efforts were," Giovanni said. Firefly glared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Save it!" she growled. "I only surrendered myself to protect those I truly care about."

"A bothersome weakness," Giovanni spat. As Firefly glared at him Indigo stood next to her.

"Firefly… what are you doing?" he questioned. Firefly looked at him, her eyes filled with warmth in spite of everything that had happened.

"Protecting all of you," she told him.

"By sacrificing yourself? Do you have any idea what he'll do to you?" Indigo questioned.

"I'd rather him do it to just me than all of you," Firefly replied.

"But…"

"Please, Indigo… let me do this," Firefly pleaded. While Firefly and Indigo spoke Giovanni called one of the other Rockets over to him.

"Prepare to leave. Inform those at the main base that we are returning with 01," he instructed.

"At once, sir," the Rocket said. As the Rocket left to carry out his orders Giovanni watched as more of Firefly's friends and family approached her to say goodbye.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rusty asked. "I mean, there's no telling what kind of Hell Giovanni will put you through."

"I know, but that's a risk I'm willing to take," Firefly replied.

"Well I don't agree with this," Shadow commented. "It's not right that you have to give up your freedom for us."

"You got that right, pal," Icy agreed. "This whole things stinks worse than a Muk."

"I know none of you like this, but please try to see things from my point of view," Firefly pleaded. "If I didn't surrender he would have kept attacking the children and everyone else in the cave. What would you have done if you were in the same situation?" The others went into silent thought, each of them putting themselves in Firefly's shoes.

"Well… now that I think about it I guess you really didn't have any other choice," Icy commented. "With that said that doesn't mean I have to like this decision."

"Trust me I don't like it either," Firefly said.

"Are you… are you sure this is the only way?" Shadow asked, hoping for an alternative solution.

"This is the only thing I can think of doing at the moment," Firefly told him. Everyone went silent. They all wanted to help Firefly out of this situation, but none of them knew how.

"Mommy!" Everyone looked up and saw Farris, Firestar and Pearl bringing Kaiser, Summer, Tsunami and everyone else over. Shadowfire had went over to help Sage free Solarflare, and now the three of them came to join the others.

"Are you okay, Rusty?" Pearl asked as she and Rubic stood next to him.

"Physically I'm okay… but…"

"Yeah… we know," Rubic said, looking over at Firefly as her three children stood before her.

"What's happening, Mommy?" Tsunami asked. Firefly tried to smile, but it came across as a sad one.

"Mommy's going to go away for a while," she said.

"But… but why, Mommy?" Kaiser asked. "Why do you have to go away? Don't you… don't you love us?" Firefly gasped when she heard that question. She brought them close and hugged them, tears filling her eyes.

"Of course I love you. I love you all so much, and that's why I have to leave," she said.

"But why?" Summer asked, looking at Firefly with tear-filled eyes. Seeing the sadness in the young Chikorita's eyes hurt Firefly more than anything Giovanni could possibly do to her.

"Please… don't cry," she whispered.

"But we don't want you to go," Summer whined. Off to the side Rei was watching the heartbreaking scene. In her eyes this should not be happening, not to someone as kind-hearted as Firefly.

"_This isn't right. She… they don't deserve to go through this… and it's all because of him…"_ She glared at Giovanni. If looks could kill the leader of Team Rocket would have been dead ten times over by now with the look Rei was giving him.

"_I won't let him do to them what those trainers did to me!"_ With a loud yell she lunged at Giovanni.

"Stop that Mawile, Machamp!" one of the Rockets ordered. Before Rei could get close enough to strike Giovanni the Machamp cut her off and struck her down with a devastating Cross Chop, knocking the Steel type to the ground.

"Gah!"

"Rei!" Indigo shouted. By the time the others looked the Machamp was preparing to deliver the finishing blow.

"Leave her alone!" the Growlithe barked. He took flight and hit the Machamp with Extremespeed, knocking him away from the Mawile.

"You'll pay for that!" the Rocket declared. "Machamp, use…"

"Stop!" All eyes were on Firefly after her outburst.

"You've got what you want, there's no need to keep fighting," Firefly said. Giovanni looked at her.

"And why should I stop after that Mawile tried to attack me?" he questioned.

"Because if you don't… I'll make sure you pay for it," she warned.

"And what makes you think you'll be able to harm me? Or have you forgotten all the Pokémon I have at my disposal?" he said. To reinforce his point all of the Rocket's Pokémon let out growls.

"What makes you think they'll be able to stop me?" Firefly questioned. "Especially if I happen to call on… a certain someone…"

"You wouldn't dare," Giovanni said.

"You want to try me?" Firefly challenged. The two of them were locked in an intense stare-down where the first to blink would be at a disadvantage. After a few seconds Giovanni spoke up.

"Recall the Pokémon," he announced.

"Excuse me?" a Rocket asked.

"I said recall the Pokémon!" Giovanni yelled. No one else questioned him as they recalled all their Pokémon. Soon only Giovanni's Persian was left as the only Rocket Pokémon left. Firefly let out a sigh of relief.

"_At least there won't be anymore fighting,"_ she said. She looked over to where Rei was knocked to the ground and saw Indigo helping her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll… be fine," the Mawile replied. She looked up at Firefly and saw her smiling back at her.

"I'm glad you're okay," Firefly said. Rei managed to smile, but there was a bit of sadness behind it.

"Thanks, but you're the one that I'm worried about," Rei told her. "I just… I don't think it's fair that you have to give yourself up to him."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not the one anyone should be worrying about," Firefly explained.

"If not you, then who?" Rei asked. Firefly looked down at the saddened faces of her three children.

"If you need to be concerned about anyone it's the three of them," she answered. "They need as many positive influences in their young lives as possible." Rei looked at the three young Pokémon. Though she originally had no intention of getting involved in the lives of Firefly's group she couldn't force herself to turn away from Pokémon as young as those three.

"I've… felt the pain of being torn away from loved ones. I couldn't stand the thought of sitting by and watching it unfold again without doing anything to stop it…" As Firefly listened she could feel the pain in Rei's voice.

"_She must have experienced much pain and suffering in her past," _she observed. Despite this she had one request for the Mawile.

"Rei, right?" Firefly asked, getting a nod from her. "I have… a request."

"Okay," Rei responded.

"Would you please… help look after the young ones in my absence," Firefly asked. "I know the others can raise them while I'm gone, but…"

"Don't worry, you don't need to say anything else. I'll be happy to help look after them until you come back," Rei said.

"Thank you," Firefly said. With that said she looked around at everyone, seeing nothing but sadness in their eyes and on their faces.

"Come on, everyone. This won't be the last time you'll see me," Firefly spoke.

"It's not that," Firestar said. "It's just… we just got you back… and now we're losing you all over again. It's not right!" Shadowfire was trying to consol Solarflare, who was the most broken up about what was happening. Seeing all this was making it harder and harder for Firefly to go through with this, but she kept telling herself that this was for the best.

"Please everyone, listen," she said. "I know this is hard for all of you to accept, but believe me when I say this is the best course of action right now." As they listened they could hear the shakiness in Firefly's voice, letting them know she was fighting back her emotions as she spoke. They could also see a few tears starting to form in her eyes.

"As long as he has me… he'll leave all of you alone… and that's why… I've agreed to give myself up," Firefly continued, her voice still shaky. "Just know that though this is goodbye… it's only for now. I… I will see you all again…" Firefly was close to breaking down. Seeing this Indigo went over and stood in front of her.

"Firefly…" She looked up, letting him see her face. She was no longer fighting the tears, choosing to let them flow freely.

"I… didn't want anyone to see me like this… especially not you," she sobbed.

"I hate seeing you like this," he whispered. "Why… why put yourself through this?"

"I… have to," she answered. "I have to… to keep you all safe."

"Listen to me, Firefly…"

"Please… don't make this any harder than it already is," Firefly pleaded. "I've made my decision… now they'll rely on you."

"No… they'll rely on us," he corrected. "No matter what you say I will come rescue you." Firefly giggled, a slight smile appearing on her face.

"Still trying to keep chivalry alive?" she joked.

"Only for you," he replied. The two of them locked eyes briefly.

"_This may be my last chance for a while… I'd better tell her now…"_ Just as Indigo was about to open his mouth Firefly brought her lips to his, the two sharing a brief but passionate kiss. When the separated Indigo was left speechless.

"Don't… don't forget about me," Firefly whispered. With those final words she turned and walked over to Giovanni.

"I'm ready," she said.

"It's about time," he complained. He motioned for his men to follow as he lead the way back to their base camp, Firefly at his side. As she walked away she glanced back at everyone. There were no smiles… no dry eyes… only the saddened looks of those who were losing someone they had grown extremely close to.

"_Goodbye, everyone… and Indigo… I love you… always and forever…"_ With more tears threatening to spill she turned back and followed Giovanni. Indigo watched as she and the Rocket search party faded in the distance.

"_I will rescue you… and when I do I'll never let you go again…"_ The group faded completely minutes later. While everyone else tended to the wounded Indigo kept staring in the direction Giovanni and Firefly left, all the while one thought repeating itself over and over again in his head…

"… _I will rescue you…"_

* * *

This was indeed a sad time for Firefly's friends and family as they were forced to say goodbye to her as she surrendered herself to Giovanni. Now with their leader back in the clutches of Team Rocket how will the others go on? And what kind of future does Firefly now have? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	38. Back Where it All Began

**Chapter 38: Back Where it All Started**

A wave of silent sadness had washed over the remains of Firefly's group. It had been hours since their close friend, and to others family member, had given herself up to Giovanni in an effort to protect them. The children had thankfully fallen asleep, giving them time to discuss their next course of action.

"There shouldn't be any question about what to do next," Icy declared. "Rescuing Firefly is top priority."

"That's easier said than done," Shadow said.

"And how would you know?" Icy questioned.

"I know it was Hell trying to get away from them in the first place, and I know there's no way in Hell I'll ever go back!" he answered.

"So you just want to abandon her?" Icy yelled.

"I never said that!" Shadow responded.

"Then what…"

"That's enough, you two!" Shadowfire scolded. "We've already got enough to worry about without you two going at each others throats!" Shadow immediately became quiet and hung his head, but Icy turned and stormed off towards the cave entrance.

"Where are you going?" Saya asked.

"To cool off. I'm so hot right now I'm afraid I might melt," the Sneasel replied. As they watched her leave Saya got up.

"I'll go make sure she's okay," the Aipom said. Shadowfire nodded as she followed Icy out of the cave.

"Okay, now does anyone have any idea on what we should be doing now?" Shadow asked. No one knew what to say. They all wanted to go after Firefly, but they knew she was depending on them to care for all the young Pokémon in her absence.

"You know, I don't think this is our call," Shadowfire announced. Everyone knew he was right. At that point all eyes fell on Indigo. He had been silent ever since Firefly was first taken, continuing to stare from the cave entrance in the direction she had left.

"What do you say, Indigo? What's our next move?" Shadow asked. Indigo didn't respond, nor did he act like he had heard Shadow's question.

"Indigo?" the Pikachu called. Again no response.

"Poor guy must still be in shock about what happened," Shadowfire guessed. In truth Indigo was still thinking about what happened, playing the scene over and over again in his head.

"_I failed you, Firefly… I said that I'd always protect you… But now look what's happened… Well I'm not going to let this stand. I may have failed you once, but I'll be damned if I fail you again!"_ In his mind he already knew what he would do next, and there wasn't anything or anyone who would stop him. He suddenly stood up and walked back towards the group, catching everyone's attention.

"I-Indigo?" Shadow called.

"I've decided on our next course of action," he said.

"That sounds good to me," Shadow said. "So, what have you decided?"

"If it's all the same to you I'd like to let everyone know at the same time," Indigo said.

"I'll go let Icy and Saya know you've come to a decision," Melody said. She took flight and left the cave to go inform Icy and Saya know what was happening while Shadow and Shadowfire gathered up everyone still in the cave. In a few minutes everyone, with the exception of the sleeping children, had been gathered.

"So, we heard you decided what we're to do next," Pearl announced.

"That I have," Indigo responded. "Once everyone is physically able to we're leaving."

"Well that's all well and good, but where are we going?" Rusty questioned. Indigo looked his way, a determined look in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you already know," he answered.

"Wait… are you trying to say…"

"That's right. We're going to go get Firefly back!" he shouted. Everyone cheered his decision, making sure to stay quiet enough to keep from waking the children.

"Look out, Giovanni! We won't let you hold her for long!" Rusty declared. While everyone was voicing their approval for his decision Indigo was thinking about the battles that were to come as a result of this. While he was in thought Rei approached him.

"Indigo?" she called.

"What's on your mind, Rei?" he asked.

"You're going after her, right?" she asked.

"We all are," Indigo replied.

"Do you have any idea where he took her?" Rei asked.

"I know exactly where he took her," Indigo said. "The only place he'd take her would be their main HQ in the Ichis Region."

"In Ichis? But that's hundreds of miles away!" Rei exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. For her I'd travel half way around the world. There isn't anything I wouldn't do and anyone I would go through for her," Indigo explained. Listening to him speak Rei got the idea that he'd do anything for Firefly.

"Is… Is it alright if I come with you," she asked. This was something he was not expecting.

"Sure, but why? It's not that I don't want you to come along. It's just that… I didn't think you had a reason to," he said.

"I do," Rei replied. "There's someone he took that I have to rescue."

"I see… in that case we'll help you get them out," Indigo told her.

"Thank you," Rei said. Indigo smiled and nodded to her before addressing the rest of the group.

"Okay, everyone. Let's get some rest. We'll need all the energy we can get for the what's ahead." Everyone agreed with his suggestion and turned in for the night, all of them knowing they had a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

Giovanni sat in his private helicopter looking across at his prize. Firefly sat across from him, her head hanging down. Though she knew that by giving herself up the others would be safe she was still filled with sadness upon realizing that she may never see them again.

"Sir, HQ will be coming into view shortly," the pilot announced. Giovanni looked over at Firefly, a smirk on his face.

"You hear that? You'll soon be back where you belong," he gloated. Firefly didn't look up. Her mind was still on her friends and family. It had felt like an eternity since she had left them, but in reality it had been a few days since then.

"_I wonder what they're doing now… I hope they're safe,"_ she said.

"Ah, there it is," Giovanni announced. Firefly looked out the window, where the ominous structure that was Team Rocket's main base of operations loomed. If possible she could feel her heart becoming even heavier at the sight of the facility. As they grew closer Giovanni had two words for Firefly.

"Welcome back…"

* * *

"You should feel lucky, 01. The Boss is being… quite giving."

"That's right. He's ordered us to take you to your old enclosure. Doesn't that sound generous of him?" Firefly didn't respond to them. She didn't even look up as they lead her down the darkened corridor. Truthfully she didn't need them to lead her anywhere. She still knew her way around despite her time away, so it was no surprise to her when they finally arrived in front of the familiar metal doors that lead to the enclosure. The doors opened, but just before Firefly walked through the Rockets had one last thing to say to her.

"It may look the same as last time, but don't assume it is." With those words Firefly walked into the enclosure. She glanced around, seeing that things did appear to be the same. Although…

"With as much time that's passed I'm sure things here aren't the same anymore," she said. As she continued to look around she let out a yawn. During her trip there she hardly got any sleep. She knew she'd need sleep if she was to survive here again, and so she made her way deeper into the enclosure on her way to her old den. As she walked through she could feel the eyes of all the Pokémon on her, as well as hear some of the things they were saying.

"Isn't that Firefly?"

"It can't be. She busted out of here months ago."

"That's her. I'm sure of it." All around her she could hear the murmurs of those who couldn't believe that she was back. In truth she couldn't blame them. If she had been in their place she wouldn't believe it either.

"Firefly? Is that really you?" The Vulpix looked up and saw two small Azurill standing before her. She recognized them as two sisters she had often seen scurrying around the enclosure. She smiled at the two of them.

"It's good to see you two are still in good health," she said.

"You too, but we didn't think we'd ever see you in here again," the first Azurill commented. "What happened?" Firefly cast her eyes downward, her sadness being reflected in them.

"Giovanni… managed to catch up to us," she answered. The two Azurill gasped.

"Oh my goodness! W-What happened to everyone else?" the second asked.

"They're fine. I gave myself up in order to guarantee their safety," Firefly explained.

"You think Giovanni will really leave them alone?" the first asked.

"Well, he did call his men back when I surrendered," Firefly replied. "Going by that I can only assume that he's given up pursuit of them."

"Let's hope so," the second commented. "What will you do now?"

"If it's all the same to you two I'd like to get some sleep. It's been a hectic couple of days and I haven't gotten an ounce of sleep," Firefly said.

"Then you'll be heading back to your old den then?" the first Azurill asked.

"I'd like to," Firefly answered. The two Azurill stepped to the side and let Firefly pass. They both watched her walk away, their faces filled with concern.

* * *

Minutes later Firefly was standing outside of her den. Despite all the time that had passed the den looked the same as it did back before she escaped. With exhaustion slowly taking over she slowly made her way inside. The interior also remained unchanged.

"_It's… the same as it was back then," _Firefly commented. She looked around until she spotted a pile of leaves towards the back of the den. She walked over to it and laid down. Memories of her spending time here surrounded by her friends filled her mind, and made her heart ache with loneliness.

"_Those days… are over for me," _she said. _"I… I'll never… see them again…"_ The more she thought about everyone she left behind the sadder she became. Eventually her emotions refused to stay bottled up any longer. She buried her face in her paws and cried, the thought of never seeing her friends or family ever again overwhelming her. Eventually she became exhausted and fell asleep. Despite this her tears continued to fall, running down her muzzle in small streaks.

* * *

Elsewhere the doors leading to the battlefield opened and a Jolteon stepped out. This Jolteon was normal except for the 4-inch long horn that protruded from his head. He stretched a bit before heading further in.

"Man, that wasn't even worthy of a warm-up fight," he commented.

"Yo, Houkai!" The Jolteon named Houkai looked up and saw a group of Pokémon consisting of a Quilava, a Flareon, a Dragonair and an Oddish.

"Faber, Ryley, Sabre, Inferno! What's up, guys?" he greeted.

"We were just waiting for you," the Oddish named Faber answered. The four of them along with Houkai were a tight-knit group, and like the Jolteon the others had been modified by Team Rocket. Unlike other Oddish Faber's body was red while his leaves were a sky blue color. He also had some spikes on his legs.

Sabre the Quilava appeared to be just like any other Quilava, but he was far more unique. He had the ability to use both Fire and Ice type attacks, but they were a bit backwards. His Ice attacks came out red while his Fire attacks came out blue. He also had a bracelet on his left foot with a sapphire in it to keep him from losing control.

Inferno the Flareon had been injected with Psychic DNA which gave his fur a slight pink tint.

The final Pokémon was Ryley the Dragonair. His body was green instead of blue, and his stomach was gold instead of white. He also had steel spikes going down his back and unlike other Dragonair he had no horn on his head.

"We take it the battle wasn't anything too difficult?" Ryley asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Houkai bragged. "If you ask me they should have put me against more opponents so it'd actually be a challenge."

"Well it's not like they're smart enough to figure that out," Inferno spat.

"Tell me about it. It's almost like they're trying to weed out all the weaklings," Sabre commented. "If you ask me this is a sick way of going about it."

"Like Giovanni gives a damn," Faber said.

"We all know he doesn't," Houkai said. "Anyway, let's head back to the den." The five of them started making their way deeper into the enclosure.

"Heads up. Here comes Ephriam," Ryley observed. Ephriam was Charmeleon, though he had gone through drastic changes. His body was a darker shade of red than other Charmeleon. His arms were those of a Gallade and he sported Charizard wings. What made him truly different from the other Pokémon there was the fact that he worked for Team Rocket.

"I see you survived another trip to the battlefield, Houkai," Ephriam observed. Houkai snorted.

"You call it a battlefield but it's turning into more of a slaughterhouse if you ask me," he corrected.

"In any case be thankful you're among the survivors," the Charmeleon suggested.

"Yeah, I'll take your advice to heart," Houkai said. "So, is that all you came to say?"

"Actually, I came to inform you that a new arrival has been added to this enclosure," Ephriam explained.

"Just what we need… fresh meat," Inferno said.

"This one is a special case. Giovanni has great interest in her," Ephriam explained.

"Her? The newcomer is a female? Well now you've got my attention," Houkai said. Ephriam shot him an intense glare.

"I'm serious, Houkai. I wouldn't want to see what would happen to any of you should you do anything to her that would anger Giovanni," he warned.

"Please. If we did do something to her I doubt if that ass would even care," Inferno said.

"Well then, do what you want. But remember… you've been warned." And with those words Ephriam left. The five of them looked at each other, each of them contemplating the Charmeleon's warning.

"What do you think? Should we put any sort of thought into that warning?" Faber asked.

"I doubt it, though I am curious to know who Giovanni brought in and why he's so interested in her," Sabre commented. "The last Pokémon that had his interest was that Vulpix everyone said busted out of here months ago."

"I doubt if this new one is even half the Pokémon she was," Inferno commented.

"The only way to find out is if we run across her, but right now we don't even know who she is or what kind of Pokémon she is. All we can do now is go about our lives like we have been for the past few months," Houkai said. The others agreed with him as they continued on towards their den.

* * *

Minutes later all five of them were standing outside of their den. They hadn't come across anyone that might have been the new addition to their enclosure, giving them the impression that whoever it was might not have been brought in yet.

"Maybe she'll be brought in later," Faber said.

"Perhaps, but the way Ephriam talked about her he made it seem like she was already added," Sabre informed him.

"That's the impression I got as well," Ryley added.

"Well despite what we thought that didn't seem to be the case," Inferno said. "And anyway standing out here talking about it isn't doing us any good."

"Inferno's right, guys. We can deal with all this later," Houkai said. Deciding that the Flareon was right they dropped the subject and walked closer to the cave. They were a few feet away when Ryley suddenly stopped, catching the others' attention.

"Something wrong, Ryley?" Sabre asked.

"Someone's in our den," the Dragonair whispered.

"How do you know?" Inferno asked.

"I can sense it," Ryley answered.

"I think you're imagining things," the Flareon said.

"I doubt it. Take a look at this." The others looked to where Faber was pointing, where they could clearly see footprints leading into the den.

"These aren't ours," he said.

"No, they're not," Ryley agreed. "And I don't see any leaving the den. That means whoever entered must still be inside." The five of them looked towards the den.

"Okay, let's go in but be careful. There's no telling what's waiting for us on the inside," Ryley instructed. With the Dragonair in the lead the five Pokémon cautiously entered the den. The took a quick look around to see if anything was out of place.

"At least they didn't trash the place," Faber commented.

"And I think I know why," Inferno informed him. "Take a look at that." He pointed to the bed of leaves at the back of the den where a small Pokémon, who turned out to be Firefly, was sleeping.

"Who's that?" Houkai asked.

"I don't know, but they're about to get a rude awakening," Inferno declared. He was about to go over and wake her up when Ryley stopped him.

"Hold on a second. I really don't think that's a good idea," he informed him.

"And why not? That Pokémon has come into our den and made itself right at home. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run it out of here?" Inferno demanded.

"Take a close look at that Pokémon. You'll find your answers there," Ryley told him. Though he felt that this was a waste of time Inferno did as Ryley suggested. He stepped closer to the still sleeping Firefly and took a closer look at her.

"A Vulpix with wings… seems pretty run-of-the-mill for this place," he commented.

"Perhaps, but look at her face," Ryley suggested. Inferno sighed and looked at her face. What he saw shocked him.

"Are those… tears?" he gasped. The other gathered around and looked as well.

"I think those are tears," Houkai said.

"They are," Ryley informed them. "I figure she came here and cried herself to sleep." Even Inferno, who at first wanted to throw her out, felt his heart going out to her.

"Poor girl," Houkai said. As he stared at her, for some strange reason, he reached out and brushed his paw against her tear-stained cheek. The moment he did that Firefly began to stir. All five of them jumped back, waiting to see what she would do. Slowly her eyes opened. It took a while for her eyes to adjust, but once they did and she saw Houkai and his friends all staring at her she jumped up and backed up against the wall.

"W-What's going on? Who are you?" she growled.

"Whoa, take it easy. We're not here to harm you," Houkai said, trying to calm her down. Despite his reassurance Firefly was still wary of the five of them, but as time continued to pass she began to see they truly didn't mean her any harm. Realizing this she began to relax.

"I… forgive me. It's just… you all startled me," Firefly explained. "I wasn't expecting to wake up and find five Pokémon all standing over me."

"I can imagine," Faber said. "If I were you I'd be startled too."

"Well you are quite the intimidating group," Firefly commented. "No offense meant."

"None taken," Ryley said. "Oh, but look at us. You're probably wondering who we are right now."

"The thought did cross my mind, though you're more than likely wondering the same thing about me," Firefly commented.

"I know I was," Inferno whispered. Faber nudged him, motioning for him to keep quiet.

"My name is Ryley," the Dragonair said. "This is Houkai, Faber, Inferno and Sabre." The others said their greetings.

"It's good to meet all of you," Firefly greeted. "I'm Firefly." The minute he heard her name Houkai went into deep thought.

"Firefly… Firefly… now why does that name sound familiar?" he questioned. It didn't take long before Sabre figured it out.

"Hold on… you're the Pokémon that busted out of here all those months ago!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah… that was me," Firefly answered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Wait… you busted out of here before? Then what the Hell are you doing back in here now?" Inferno asked. Upon hearing his question Firefly went from embarrassed to depressed.

"Well… as you already know I escaped with a large group of Pokémon," she said.

"I do recall hearing that you and a Growlithe lead a large group of Pokémon to freedom," Ryley said.

"Well you heard right," Firefly told him. "We managed to put some distance between ourselves and Giovanni, but he eventually caught up to us and…" Her sudden pause had them all curious.

"And… what happened next?" Faber asked.

"He managed to catch us with a surprise attack. We… couldn't do anything to stop him," Firefly explained. "He… There were children with us and he... I had to do something or… there's no telling what would have happened to them if…." Firefly shut her eyes tightly, the memory of what happened that day coming back to her mind. The others were both shocked and disgusted by what they heard.

"Bastard," Sabre spat.

"How heartless can you get?" Faber seethed.

"And here I was thinking he couldn't get any worse," Houkai growled.

"Attacking children… just how damn low can he get?" Inferno shouted.

"I knew he'd do anything to get what he wanted, but this… this is just too much," Ryley said. "I can only imagine how painful that was for you."

"It was, but the most painful part was having to say goodbye," Firefly explained. "That alone hurt me more than any physical wound he could have inflicted." The pain in Firefly's voice came across loud and clear. Ryley and the others felt their hearts going out to the saddened Vulpix. They all wanted to help her in some way, but none knew how. It was Ryley who finally broke the silence.

"Firefly… I don't know if there's anything we can do for you, but I want you to know that we're all here for you," the Dragonair said.

"That's right. This place may be a Hell on Earth, but we'll try to make this as bearable as possible for you," Sabre added. Houkai, Faber and Inferno all agreed as well. Firefly smiled at their kindness.

"Thank you… all of you," she said.

"You're welcome," Ryley said. "Now, is there anything you need at the moment?"

"Now that you mention it… some sleep sounds good… right… about… now…" And with one final yawn Firefly laid back down and drifted back to sleep.

"Man, talk about going through Hell," Faber commented.

"I know. Giovanni must have really wanted her back bad to put her through all that," Sabre said.

"You think the others will come for her?" Houkai asked.

"I don't doubt it. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't already on their way back here right now," Ryley commented. "Of course there's no telling how long it will take them to get here."

"That means Firefly could be stuck in here for weeks, or even months," Faber said.

"If not longer," Inferno added. The five of them looked at Firefly. They all knew that, while not fair, the reality was that Firefly was stuck here for who knew how long.

* * *

In his office Giovanni was basking in the glory of his recent victory. Getting Firefly back put him in a somewhat good mood, a strange sight for him.

"Of course now I'll we'll have to set up an appropriate schedule for you," he said. As he planned a guard entered.

"Sir, 01 has been released back into her enclosure as you requested," he reported.

"Very well. You are dismissed," he ordered. The guard saluted and left. An evil smirk made its way onto Giovanni's face.

"Well, Firefly, let's see how you manage to survive this time," he said. "Things have changed drastically since you were last here, and it looks like you'll have quite a few more enemies this time around…"

* * *

Things for Firefly have taken a slight positive turn with the meeting of new friends, but with Giovanni planning who knows what for Firefly what will the future hold for her? And just how long will it take for Indigo and the others to rescue her? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

**Author's Note: **Houkai the Jolteon belongs to Benji The Hunted. Sabre the Quilava belongs to Tainted Okami. Ephriam the Charmeleon belongs to Fallen Vanguard. Inferno the Flareon belongs to redsalamence222. Ryley the Dragonair and Faber the Oddish belong to poka.

Please review


	39. Survival of the Ruthless

**Chapter 39: Survival of the Ruthless**

Giovanni stood in the observation deck overlooking the main arena while a battle took place below. However, he was not interested in the battle. His interest was in the file he currently held in his hands, which detailed Firefly's battle schedule. It had been a few days since Firefly had been put in, though Giovanni didn't care. He wanted her in the arena as soon as possible with the toughest opponents he could find.

"I see… these opponents shall do nicely," he said. While he focused on the file the other scientists in the observation room were focused on the battle.

"The subject is showing vast improvements," one of them commented. "At this rate he'll become one of the strongest Pokémon we have."

"Let us not speak too soon. There are still stronger Pokémon to test him with, especially with 01 back in the picture," another said.

"Perhaps," the first replied. Looking back down at the battlefield they saw the battle had reached a conclusion.

"Very good. You may leave," he told the victor. The victorious Pokémon glanced up at the observation deck and snarled before leaving through the entrance.

* * *

Firefly yawned and stretched, having just recently woken up from a nap. Ryley and the others had been very hospitable to her. The fact that they allowed her to stay in her old den even though they were currently living in it was very kind of them. Still, the fact that she was back in Team Rocket's clutches, or to be more specific Giovanni's, troubled her. Of course she knew what she'd do whenever something troubled her.

"_A nice walk should do the trick,"_ she said. She made her way to the main room of the den, where she found Houkai resting.

Hey, Firefly," he greeted. "Have a nice nap?"

"I sure did," she replied. "Where are the others?"

"Let's see… Inferno and Sabre are out sparring, Faber out getting some food and Ryley was called to the arena," Houkai explained. Firefly shuddered when he mentioned the arena, memories of her own times in that deathtrap filling her mind. She quickly pushed the disturbing thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Well when they get back let them know I went out for a walk, okay," she called.

"Yeah, sure," the Jolteon replied, waving a paw in her direction. Firefly saw he wasn't looking, letting her know he probably wasn't paying attention, but rather than repeat herself she decided to just head out. After all, she survived here once before so it shouldn't be that different now, right?

* * *

Ryley made his way through the door back into the enclosure. He had just survived a very difficult battle, the scars on his body a testament to it.

"Man, these opponents are getting tougher every day," he commented. "Good thing I developed a few techniques for such an occasion." He concentrated, his body taking on a slight reddish glow as his technique, Molten Healing, took effect. Seconds later the glow faded, his body healed of all scars and restored to full health.

"Ah, much better," he said. With his injuries tended to the Dragonair began making his way back to the den. Along the way he began thinking about life within the Team Rocket compound.

"Life here is tough, but then it's always been that way. All the Pokémon here either have to toughen up, or get taken out by those who do," he mused. "It's not fair, but that's the world we live in now." With that in mind his thoughts then turned to the newest member of the enclosure.

"Firefly… she's been here once before, but that was in the past. Things have changed in the past few months, and not for the better," he said. "I just hope she can keep herself safe here. It's not like it was way back then." His thoughts were interrupted when he looked up and saw that he had reached the den. He decided to think on this later and entered. Once inside he found Houkai still resting.

"I hope you aren't planning on sleeping all day," the Dragonair sighed.

"What else is there to do? Unless Giovanni calls one of us to the arena things are pretty dull around here," Houkai replied.

"Whatever," Ryley said. He went to the back rooms, expecting to see Firefly. Instead all he saw was an empty bed. He returned to the main room.

"Hey, where's Firefly?" he asked. Houkai thought back to what she told him.

"Um… oh yeah! She said she was going for a walk," he answered. Ryley stared at him in disbelief.

"And you just let her go?!" he questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Houkai replied. "Seriously, what's the big idea? She's a grown Pokémon."

"Grown Pokémon or not it's still dangerous out there for someone like her!" Ryley argued.

"Calm down, man. We all know she can take care of herself. After all she did bust out of here once before," the Jolteon pointed out.

"She did, but she also had help!" Ryley yelled. He quickly realized that standing here talking wouldn't do any good. He quickly made his way to the den entrance.

"Where are you going?" Houkai asked.

"To look for Firefly! Hopefully someone else hasn't found her already!" Ryley responded before bolting out the entrance. He could only hope he wasn't too late.

* * *

Ephriam was making his daily rounds. As one of the few Pokémon that was given special privileges by Giovanni it was his job to monitor the enclosures and keep a measure of order within.

"All seems quiet," he commented. "Guess I should head to the next area." He started to head for the exit, but before he took one step he paused. He didn't know why but his instincts were telling him to stay here for a bit longer, and if it was one thing he listened to more than anything or anyone it was his instincts.

"Perhaps a more thorough patrol is in order here," he said. With that in mind he continued his patrol, unsure of what he was looking for but confident he would know it when he saw it.

* * *

It all looked the same to her. Wherever Firefly went she was reminded of her previous stay in this enclosure. Everything from the trees to the rocks were the same as they were before.

"I remember taking many walks through here," she mused. "They always seemed to relax me whenever something was bothering me." Her walk had taken her to a rather dense forest area. With the exception of a few breaks in the leaves not much sunlight hit the forest floor. The forest seemed eerily quiet, but Firefly paid no heed to it. She just drank in the quietness.

"Ah… now this is what I needed. Just a little bit of peace and quiet," she sighed. She glanced upward, seeing how the light from the sun cascaded down to the forest floor wherever it could. As she looked something else caught her attention.

"Hmm… I wonder what that is?" she asked. Within the sunlight she saw hundreds of tiny golden sparkles.

"Wow… so pretty," she commented. As she continued to look the number of sparkles increased. Pretty soon she found herself surrounded by the tiny sparkles.

"Oh my…" The sight was enough to take her breath away as thousands upon thousands of golden sparkles danced around her. As they drifted around her she felt a slight tingling sensation all over her body. At first it was a pleasant feeling, but as it persisted the tingling intensified to the point when her body was starting to shiver.

"W-What's happening?!" she barked.

"Well well, it looks like I've gotten quite the tasty morsel here." Firefly turned towards the voice and saw a larger than normal Tangela, though that wasn't his only difference. The vines covering his face were gone, exposing his face to everyone.

"Holy… no wonder Tangela like to keep their faces covered," Firefly commented. His face resembled dead tree bark. Piercing red eyes glared at her as he smiled, exposing his razor sharp teeth. Truly a hideous sight.

"You don't like my face?" he asked.

"I've seen a Muk's ass that was more attractive," she replied.

"Well you won't have to worry. You won't see my face for much longer," the Tangela informed her. "But you will have a lovely view of the inside of my stomach."

"Sorry, but I'm not on the menu!" Firefly barked.

"Is that so? Well I beg to differ," the Tangela replied.

"Beg all you want you're going to have to find another meal!" Firefly declared.

"I think not. Whether you like it or not the only way you're leaving here is inside my stomach," the Tangela said.

"Over my dead body," Firefly challenged.

"That can be arranged," the Tangela replied, a sick smile on his face.

"Yeah… for you!" Firefly went to turn around so she could fight off the Tangela, but the minute she tried her body was rocked by violent shivers.

"Gah! What the hell?!" she shouted.

"You, my dear, have fallen victim to my Disable Dust," the Tangela informed her.

"D-Disable… Dust?" Firefly questioned.

"Yes, nasty little technique. While a sight to the eyes it renders those who come in contact with it a limited range of movement," the Tangela explained.

"Limited? Why not… f-fully paralyzed?" Firefly asked.

"Simple. I like it when my prey struggles… it makes the meal taste that much better," he answered, the sick smile once again returning to his face. Firefly glared at him, a low menacing growl passing through her gritted teeth.

"I think the time for talk has now passed. It's time to eat," the Tangela declared. A vine extended from his body and slowly slithered along the ground towards Firefly. She tried to move away, but because of the Tangela's Disable Dust her movements were slow and sluggish.

"Trying to escape, are you? Well you won't get far," the Tangela taunted. A sadistic laugh erupted from his throat as he coiled his vine around Firefly's hind leg. She tried to kick the vine off, but the Tangela quickly tightened and yanked, pulling her leg out from under her.

"Oh no no no… you're not getting away from me," he said. He began pulling her back towards him. Firefly thrashed about as best she could, but no matter what she did she could not free her leg from the Tangela's grip.

"_There's no way I'm going to become this thing's lunch!"_ Left with no other options Firefly dug her paws into the ground, trying to prevent him from pulling her in further.

"It doesn't matter what you do. When all's said and done you will be devoured," the Tangela declared. More vines sprouted from his body and went for Firefly. Two of them wrapped around her torso, pinning her wings to her side, while three more went for her legs, trying to pry her paws loose. Firefly could feel her paws slipping free from the ground. She tried to dig her paws in deeper, but that only caused her to skip even more.

"Hehe… it's only a matter of time now," the Tangela taunted. "You're going to be mine soon, and then I'll have my me… ack!" While he was busy taunting Firefly a fireball exploded in his face, startling him and making him lose his grip on Firefly. The Vulpix tried to run away, but she was still suffering from the effects of the Disable Dust and could not move very fast. After recovering from the surprise attack the Tangela saw Firefly trying to escape.

"You're not getting away!" he yelled. Firefly glanced back just in time to see another vine heading her way. She desperately tried to move, but the Disable Dust made that impossible. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for the inevitable. However, a loud screech caused her to open her eyes. Standing before her was what she thought was a miniature Charizard with Gallade arms.

"_Wh-Where did he come from?" _she stuttered. _"Hold on! The Tangela!" _She looked in his direction and saw him retracting a severed vine, thick green blood splattering on the ground.

"Damn you, Ephriam! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" the Tangela screeched.

"I only answer to Giovanni, not you," the Charmeleon explained. Overhearing this Firefly was a bit shocked.

"_Hold on… does this guy work for Team Rocket? Since when did they start employing Pokémon in this manner?" _she questioned.

"Is that a fact?! Well if you won't answer me then I guess you'll just have to feed me!" He sent a volley of vines towards Ephriam, intent on eating him instead of Firefly. But the Charmeleon was too quick. With one flap of his Charizard wings he sped forward, easily dodging the incoming vines.

"He's fast!" Firefly commented. In the blink of an eye the Charmeleon was in the Tangela's face.

"What the?!" the Tangela shouted.

"You've caused enough trouble here. It's time for you to be silenced… permanently!" With one swift motion Ephriam plunged his claw deep into the Tangela's body. The Tangela gasped, splattering blood on Ephriam's face. With his strength fading he managed to look up and glare at Ephriam.

"D-Damn… you…" Those were his last words before he slumped to the ground, blood pooling around him. Ephriam took a few steps back and wiped the blood off his face. He then turned to Firefly.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome," he told her. "Can you walk?" Firefly tried taking a few steps, but her body was incredibly stiff.

"Damn… that Tangela's Disable Dust really screwed me up," she growled.

"Do you need assistance?" Ephriam asked.

"No thanks, I got this," Firefly answered. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, her body relaxing. Moments later the trees surrounding them began giving off a strange green mist that began to swirl around Firefly.

"I see… she's using Aromatherapy to heal herself," the Charmeleon observed. He looked on as Firefly's Aromatherapy relieved her of the Disable Dust's vile effects. It took a few seconds but Firefly was eventually able to move around like she had before.

"Finally… I do NOT want to go through that again," she commented, putting as much emphasis on her displeasure of the situation as she could. Now that she was fully recovered she turned to Ephriam.

"I want to thank you again for saving me from that Tangela," she said.

"I was just passing through the area and happened to show up at the right time. It's my job to patrol the enclosures and eliminate any problem Pokémon," he explained.

"Yeah, about that… it may just be me but I find it hard to believe that Giovanni would actually employ Pokémon rather than use them as experiments," Firefly commented.

"I can understand your skepticism, but in the past few months the Pokémon have become very aggressive and bloodthirsty, even going as far as attacking the guards. For that reason Giovanni thought it wise to hire Pokémon to patrol the enclosures, seeing as how we have the skills to properly defend ourselves," Ephriam explained. Firefly thought about it for a while and realized that it made perfect sense. Then again it was also his style. After all why risk his own men when he could have some Pokémon take the risks instead.

"Is something troubling you?" Ephriam asked, snapping Firefly out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I was just…" At that moment a high pitched scream grabbed their attention.

"Someone's in trouble!" she barked. As fast as her legs could carry her she sprinted off in the direction of the scream. Within seconds she found herself standing at the edge of a clearing within the forest. A small lake was right in the center, but what had her attention was what was happening hear the edge of the lake. A very hungry-looking Victreebel had his vine wrapped tightly around the neck of a Glaceon, trying to drag her towards him.

"You'll make a tasty meal," the Victreebel said.

"No… Please… let me go," the Glaceon cried, trying desperately to pry the vine from around her neck.

"Oh no… she needs help," Firefly commented. By this time Ephriam had joined her. She looked over to him.

"We have to do something," she told him. She was about to dash out there but Ephriam held out his arm and stopped her.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she barked.

"It's not our place to interfere," the Charmeleon said.

"Not our place?!" Firefly was visibly shocked. The Pokémon that had just came to her rescue minutes ago was now refusing to do the same for this Glaceon that desperately needed help.

"But… but why?" she asked.

"Think about it… if we were to jump in there and save that Glaceon we'd be taking food away from that Victreebel, forcing him to go hungry that much longer," Ephriam explained. Firefly never realized it before, but Ephriam was right. If they did go and save the Glaceon there was no guarantee that the Victreebel would be able to find something else to eat. Still…

"I can't just stand here and watch. It's not in my nature," she argued.

"So you would save the Glaceon and deny him food that he may need to survive the day?" Ephriam questioned. Firefly froze. Again the Charmeleon brought up a valid point. If she did save the Glaceon she'd allow her to live another day, but that may be at the cost of the Victreebel's life.

"Well I… I guess…" While she tried to formulate a response Ephriam noticed something happening in the lake.

"Ah… seems as though someone new is added to the equation," he commented. Hearing what he said Firefly looked out towards the lake. A few bubbles had appeared on the surface. Seconds later an Octillery surfaced. Looking around he quickly spotted the struggling Glaceon, seeing that she was close enough for him to grab.

"Yum… fresh meat," he said. He stretched two of his tentacles out towards the Glaceon, wrapping them around her back legs.

"Hey! Get your tentacles off my dinner!" the Victreebel demanded.

"Your dinner? From where I'm sitting that Glaceon is my dinner," the Octillery responded.

"That's what you think!" the Victreebel hissed.

"That's what I know!" the Octillery responded. The two Pokémon pulled on the Glaceon, each one trying to rip her from the other's grasp. The Glaceon's eyes continued to dart back and forth between her two attackers. It didn't matter who won, for she was a goner either way.

"I'm not going to tell you again to let go!" the Victreebel roared.

"Good! I was getting tired of listening anyway!" the Octillery retorted. This really got under the Victreebel's skin.

"Oh, you want to be a smart-ass! Well let's see how you like my Razor Leaf!" he said. He pulled one of his leaves back in preparation for his attack, but the Octillery wasn't about to let him get his attack off first.

"I doubt if you can hit me… when you can't see me!" he challenged. Before the Razor Leaf was launched he spit out an Octazooka shot, hitting the Victreebel in his eyes.

"Ah! My eyes!" he screeched. In his moment of shock he loosened his hold on the Glaceon, allowing the Octillery to pull her from his grasp.

"And now you're mine!" he shouted.

"No! Please don't!" the Glaceon screamed. She desperately clawed at the ground in an attempt to save herself, but the Octillery was too strong. He easily pulled to the water's edge, pausing briefly to witness the Glaceon's continued struggles.

"You know it's useless to continue struggling. I've got you, and there's no way I'm letting you get away," he told her.

"No! Someone help me!" the Glaceon screamed, her face wet with tears. Hearing her cries of fear Firefly was tempted to rush to her aid, but Ephriam's words once again rang out inside her head.

"_So you would save the Glaceon and deny him food that he may need to survive the day?"_ No matter how badly she wanted to ignore his words she knew he spoke the truth. While she thought a sudden splashing noise caused her to look up. The Octillery was going below the surface, taking the still-struggling Glaceon down with him.

"No! Please, someone help!" she screamed. Her cries, unfortunately, went unheard as she was slowly pulled beneath the surface. Firefly looked on, her mouth agape and her eyes wide in shock as the Glaceon was pulled beneath the water, a few bubbles at the surface the only things remaining of her struggle. Seconds later the bubbles stopped, the water turning a sickening reddish hue shortly after that. Firefly gasped and brought a paw to her mouth, the fate of the Glaceon being very clear. Unfortunately the spectacle wasn't over with yet.

"I think that Victreebel should move, or he'll be next on the menu," Ephriam commented.

"What do you…" Firefly was interrupted when the water exploded into the air, revealing a massive Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokémon had been awakened from his sleep by the commotion earlier and was now looking for something to satisfy his hunger. His eyes soon fell on the Victreebel, who was trying to restore his vision after he was blinded by the Octillery's Octazooka. The massive Pokémon's mouth turned into a sadistic grin as he opened his maw, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Hey, look out!" Firefly shouted. Though his vision was still a bit blurry the Victreebel managed to look up and spot the Gyarados. Unfortunately for him all he could do was stare in fear as the Atrocious Pokémon's jaws clamped around his body. Firefly covered her ears as screeches of pain echoed in the air. As she tried to block out the sound a second, more sickening sound filled the air as the Gyarados bit down on the Victreebel's body, crushing his internal organs with a sickening crunch. The shrieking stopped, signaling that the Victreebel's life had ended. With his meal in his mouth the Gyarados retreated back beneath the surface, the Victreebel's blood staining the water a pale green color. Firefly had to look away to keep herself from gagging.

"As I said, the Pokémon have become very bloodthirsty," Ephriam said.

"This… this can't be right… There's no way this is the same place as before," Firefly gasped, praying that her eyes were somehow deceiving her.

"I assure you this is the same place as before," Ephriam told her.

"What's happened to this place? Things were never this bad," Firefly said.

"Time changes everyone, including Pokémon," Ephriam explained. "In the few months you've been gone Pokémon have become more desperate to find some kind of freedom, even going as far as taking the freedom of others. It's every Pokémon for themselves out there. You'll have to learn to either get stronger… or die." Firefly listened to his words and realized just how bad things were now. She wondered if it was a good idea for her to leave in the first place. Perhaps if she stayed behind she could have prevented things from deteriorating this badly. But as she thought something else came to mind.

"Wait… if what you're saying is true… then why did you save me back there?" Ephriam looked at her, confusion written across his face. Truth be told he had no idea why he saved her back there. Going by what he said he should have left her to be eaten by that Tangela, and yet he stepped in and saved her.

"_Why did I step in and save her like that?"_ he asked himself. The more he thought about it the harder it became to produce an answer.

"Firefly! Hey, Firefly! Where are you?!"

"Hey, that sounds like Ryley," she said. "Over here!" Seconds later the Dragonair appeared before them.

"There you are! I was worried when you weren't at the cave," he said, breathing heavily.

"Sorry about that," Firefly apologized. "It's an old habit of mine. Whenever I've got a lot on my mind I talk a walk. I told Houkai, but maybe I should have waited for you to get back."

"I should be the one apologizing," Ryley admitted. "I should have warned you beforehand."

"Well regardless of that I'm fine," Firefly said. "I just had a… bit of a run-in with someone who saw me as dinner. Thankfully Ephriam was there to save me." Hearing this Ryley turned to the Charmeleon.

"Thank you," he said. "If anything would have happened to her I… I'd never be able to forgive myself." Ephriam nodded.

"Just be glad I was there this time, and know that the next time may be different." He turned to walk away. After looking back briefly at Firefly he continued on his way.

"Whew… am I glad you're safe," Ryley said. "Man, am I going to give that Houkai and earful when we get back." While he continued to rant Firefly thought about what she had witnessed that day. With things more dangerous now than before she had to wonder how, or even if, she'd survive.

* * *

Firefly has experienced first-hand how dangerous things have now become back at the Team Rocket HQ. With the Pokémon now turning on each other for food will Firefly be able to survive long enough for Indigo and the others to rescue her? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	40. A Chance Meeting

**Chapter 40: A Chance Meeting**

Ever since the incident with the Tangela Ryley had insisted that Firefly have one of them with her whenever she left the cave for protection. Firefly agreed to their proposal, but to their surprise it wasn't because she felt she needed protection. She said she felt her walks were more enjoyable when shared with friends. And so, as the weeks went on, Firefly would take her walks accompanied by her new friends. Today she and Faber were out on one of those walks, talking about their pasts.

"So you were taken from your trainer?" Firefly asked.

"Yeah," the Oddish replied as he recalled that bitter memory. "My trainer had some powerful Pokémon with him, but Team Rocket had the numbers advantage. He never stood a chance and I was taken away."

"How sad," Firefly said, her heart going out to him.

"It was. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about my trainer and Pokémon friends and wonder how they're all doing," Faber commented.

"I'm sure you do," Firefly agreed.

"So, how did you end up here… the first time, I mean," Faber questioned. Now it was Firefly's turn to call up a bitter and painful memory.

"I lived with my family and friends in Moonrise Plains for most of my childhood," Firefly explained.

"What was your family like?" Faber asked.

"In one word… perfect," she answered. "I was the youngest of four children."

"There were four of you?" Faber asked.

"Yes. I have one brother and two sisters," Firefly replied. "Mother and Father were always there to protect and provide for us. Things couldn't have been better… but then…" She paused, the most painful part of the memory coming up.

"I take it something horrible happens next," Faber observed. Firefly nodded before continuing.

"One day… Team Rocket came to the plains. They attacked mercilessly, capturing all the Pokémon they could and killing those they couldn't," she said. "I was one of the ones they captured." The Oddish gasped.

"How could he… tearing you away from your family like that," he growled. "When you escaped… did you ever make it back there?"

"I did," Firefly informed him. "It took weeks but I finally made it back to Moonrise Plains, but…"

"But what?" Faber asked, curious to know what happened next.

"When I arrived I discovered that my parents were killed the same day I was captured," Firefly continued.

"Oh no… I'm so sorry to hear that," Faber said. "What about your brother and sisters? Where they…"

"They were fine," Firefly answered, putting his mind at ease. "In fact most of Pokémon that lived there had either died or gone elsewhere to live. All that were left were my siblings and my closest friends… but now I've been taken away from them again. Fate has a cruel sense of déjà vu."

"That it does," Faber agreed.

"I've often wondered if I'll get out of here and see them again. I did once before, but things are different than they were that time," Firefly sighed. Faber could tell she was growing depressed, so he said the only thing he could at the time.

"You'll get out… and we'll help you." Firefly swiftly turned towards him. She hadn't expected to hear that from him. Seeing her reaction the Oddish smiled.

"I mean it. There's no way we're going to let you remain separated from those you love," he said. "One way or another you're getting out of here again. I promise you." Hearing the confidence in his voice caused Firefly to return his smile.

"Thank you," she said. "And now I'm going to promise you something. When I do finally get out of here again… I'm taking you, Ryley and everyone else with me." Now it was Faber's turn to be surprised. He was just concerned about getting Firefly out, but here she was promising they'd all get out.

"That's a nice thought, but you're the main one that needs to escape," he said.

"No, there isn't one that's more important than the other," Firefly corrected. "Last time I couldn't get everyone out. This time… this time things will be different. This time no one gets left behind." Faber could hear the determination in her voice, as well as see it in her eyes.

"In that case we'll escape… together," he declared, smiling at her. Firefly smiled and nodded in agreement. The two of them then continued their walk while reminiscing about each other's respective childhoods.

* * *

More time passed, thankfully without incident. Just as Faber had said Ryley and the others were more than willing to help Firefly get out, and were just as thrilled as the Oddish when Firefly told them she'd escape with all of them rather than alone. They all knew it would be a difficult task, but Firefly assured them that it could be done if they all worked together.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?! Let's get to work on busting out of here!" Houkai declared.

"No. It's too soon," Firefly said.

"Too soon?! If you ask me we can't get out of here soon enough!" Houkai argued.

"If we try something now Giovanni will know it's me and he'll put a stop to it immediately," Firefly explained. "Because of that we have to wait."

"How long?" Ryley asked.

"I don't know… weeks, maybe even a month or two, but until Giovanni lessens his focus on me we can't do anything regarding an escape plan," Firefly said.

"So what do we do until then?" Inferno asked.

"Go about things like normal. It's all we can do," Firefly answered. Everyone sat there for a while and let Firefly's words sink in.

"She's right, guys. All we can do now is wait and go about things like we didn't have this conversation," Saber said.

"I guess, though I want to get out of here as soon as possible," Inferno grumbled.

"Like Firefly said it's too risky now," Ryley said. "If we tried anything now we'd just be drawing Giovanni's attention to us."

"Speaking of drawing attention have you heard the rumor?" Faber asked.

"What rumor?" Firefly asked. The others seemed to know what the Oddish was talking about.

"You mean the one about that Pokémon going through the arena two battles a day?" Houkai asked. Faber nodded.

"I've heard that same rumor. They say he's tearing through his opponents like they're nothing," Ryley said.

"This guy sounds tough," Firefly commented.

"He is, but no one knows what's driving him, what his purpose is," Saber said.

"You really think he's after something?" Firefly asked.

"Let me ask you this… do you think he's going through those battles at that pace just for the Hell of it?" Ryley said. "He's working towards some kind of goal, but what that goal is we're not sure."

"Maybe he's the type that just _loves _violence," Inferno commented, putting emphasis on "love'.

"Maybe, but I think there's more to it than that," Ryley replied. Firefly thought about what they said for a bit. The fact that Giovanni had a Pokémon going into the arena and fighting two battles in one day was a bit surprising.

"_A pace like that would wear out even the strongest Pokémon," _she said. _"I wonder who this Pokémon is…"_ Her sudden silence and thoughtful appearance caught the attention of the others.

"Yo, Firefly. You okay?" Houkai asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "I was just thinking about something."

"Anything we can help you figure out?" Ryley asked.

"I was going to take a short walk to think to myself, but if one of you wants to join me…" Almost immediately Houkai stood up.

"Sure, I'll go," he announced.

"Alright," Firefly replied. He went over and stood by her side.

"We'll be back later," Houkai said.

"Just make sure she's protected," Ryley warned. "I know there haven't been any more incidents like last time, but…"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine with me," Houkai said, waving a paw in the Dragonair's direction. Ryley sighed loudly. He had a feeling that Houkai would act this way.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out," Firefly said. With that she and Houkai left the cave.

"You sure those two are going to be alright?" Faber asked. "I mean Firefly can take care of herself, but Houkai… he's another matter all together."

"True, but when the chips are down he's as dependable as any of us," Ryley replied. "I'm confident he'll protect her if the need arises."

"Let's just hope it doesn't," Inferno commented. The others were quick to agree with him as they looked towards the cave entrance.

* * *

Firefly and Houkai walked through the enclosure. Though it came through a glass ceiling the warmth from the sun felt good to them, especially Firefly.

"Ah, how I wish I could feel the sun's warmth without that horrid glass dome over my head," she sighed.

"Well as soon as we come up with an escape plan we'll all be able to experience that," Houkai commented.

"That we will," Firefly agreed.

"So, what's on your mind? You said you wanted to take a walk to think to yourself," Houkai said. Firefly remembered her original reason for wanting to take this walk.

"Well, I was curious about that Pokémon you guys were talking about," she admitted. "I wondered what would make anyone go through a pace like that, or even who could go through it in the first place."

"I don't have an answer for 'why', but as for 'who' I may have a slight idea," Houkai said. "From what I've heard it sounds like the Pokémon is a bad-tempered Raichu with a red tail."

"Bad-tempered? How so?" Firefly questioned.

"I don't know by experience but I've heard that this guy isn't one to be messed with. They say he'll lash out at others just for looking at him wrong," Houkai explained.

"Whew… you're right about him not being one to mess with," Firefly commented. "Do you know anything else about him?"

"That's pretty much it," Houkai said.

"I see," Firefly said. Though Houkai did provide some answers the main question still remained… why. Before she and Houkai could discuss this further one of the guards approached them. He looked right at Houkai before speaking.

"You're battling today. Come with me." Houkai smirked while Firefly simply sighed.

"Geez… after going through everything he did to get me back you'd think Giovanni would have sent me into the arena by now," she commented. The guard turned to her.

"Your turn is coming up soon, 01," he said.

"Oh joy," she sarcastically replied. "And I see Giovanni is still the only one who uses my real name instead of that damn code number."

"There's no need to know your names. You're not that important," the guard said. Firefly glared at him and growled.

"_What I wouldn't give to roast his face with a well-placed Flamethrower,"_ she said. While Firefly was silently seething Houkai stepped forward.

"Don't sweat it. I'll be done with this battle and back before you know it," he bragged. Firefly was well aware of his confidence in his abilities, but she worried that he was being a bit over-confident.

"Don't overdo it in there. We're going to need you to come back alive," she warned. At that moment a confident smirk appeared on the Jolteon's face.

"Hey, there's no doubt that I'm coming back alive," he boasted. Firefly sighed and shook her head. It was clear that he intended to go into battle with a big head.

"Just… make sure to watch yourself," she said.

"Don't worry so much. I've got this," he said. With that he walked past the guard on his way to the arena.

"Hurry up! I've seen lethargic Slowpoke move faster than you!" he shouted back to the guard. The guard growled at the insult, but rather than respond he simply followed Houkai as he left.

"That Pokémon is going to find himself in a battle that's bigger than he can handle one of these days," Firefly said. With Houkai gone to the arena Firefly thought it wise to return to the cave, but before she could take one step…

"Excuse me! Can we talk?"

"Huh?" She turned towards the voice and saw a Zangoose approaching her. The Zangoose appeared normal, though his red markings were a deeper shade of red and had hints of yellow. His claws were also a shade of red instead of the usual black.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he said upon seeing the expression on her face.

"Don't worry about it," she responded. It was then she noticed a bit of concern on his face.

"By the look on your face it seems that you're in need of some help," she observed.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase," the Zangoose said. "I saw you the other day with Ephriam. You remember? The time you had to use your ability to heal yourself?"

"You mean when that Tangela attacked me? Yes, I remember," she answered, recalling when she had to use Aromatherapy to remove the effects of the Tangela's Disable Dust. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have a big request… I have a friend… he's really injured and I was wondering if it were possible for you to heal him as well…" Firefly was surprised that this Zangoose, whom she had never met before, would come and ask her for her help out of the blue like this. Still, someone needed her help, and her help she'd give.

"I see. I will do what I can, though my healing abilities can only do so much," she told him.

"Good good," the Zangoose replied. "There's just this one thing though…"

"What is it?" Firefly asked.

"Is your name… Firefly?" he asked. This was an odd question to be asking. Still, she knew it would be rude of her to not give him an answer.

"It is," she replied. "Um… forgive me for asking, but is knowing who I am really that important right now? I mean, you did say you had a friend that needed to be healed, right? Shouldn't that be more important than my identity?"

"Well, the reason I ask that now is…" The Zangoose hesitated, something that concerned Firefly a bit. Shortly after he took a deep breath and continued.

"The reason I ask is because the person that needs to be healed has been hunting you down." Firefly gasped. This was not the response she was expecting.

"H-Hunting me down?! But… but why? What reason would he have for hunting me down?" she asked him.

"Do you remember fighting a Team Rocket unit known as 'The Gold unit'?" he asked her.

"Unfortunately," she sighed. "Those guys tracked me and my friends for months before finally catching up to us. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he was one of them," the Zangoose told her. Over the next few minutes he informed her of everything that had been going on. She learned that this friend of his was a Raichu named Shin and was the Pokémon that had been going through the arena at such an alarming rate. She also learned that his main motivation was a promised fight against her.

"So there you have it," the Zangoose said, finishing his story. "I know it doesn't seem like a good idea to heal him now, but please try to understand… he's just really dedicated." Truth be told this was a lot for Firefly to take in.

"_All this pain… all this suffering… he endures it all just to battle me… but in the end is it truly worth it?"_ Despite what she thought, and despite the fact that the Pokémon she would be healing would eventually come after her she could not turn him away. She looked up at the Zangoose, her eyes serious.

"It may not be in my best interest to heal him, but I can't just leave him to suffer," she said. "Take me to him and I'll do what I can."

"Great, follow me then," the Zangoose said. Firefly followed as he lead her towards one of the other enclosures. As he lead her Firefly couldn't help but think about who this Pokémon was, what his personality was and the like.

"_For him to put himself through such a rigorous pace just to face me… he must be as determined as the Zangoose said," _she commented.

"Here he is." Looking up Firefly saw she was indeed in a different enclosure. Standing before her and the Zangoose were a group of Pokémon consisting of a Scizor, a Marowak, a Lucario and a Gliscor, and on the ground between them was Shin. All of them had unique appearances. Both the Scizor and the Gliscor were a metallic silver color rather than their usual coloration, the Lucario's fur was black and white, the Marowak's body was black while his skull was gold and as far as she could see Shin had black stripes on his back instead of the usual brown and his tail was blood red and looked very sharp. What caught her attention, though, was the condition he was in.

"_Oh Guardian… what has he been putting himself through?"_ Shin's body was covered in various scars, scrapes and bruises. She knew her healing powers were needed, and fast.

"Alright, everyone stand back," she ordered. The other Pokémon stepped back to give Firefly the room she needed to tend to him. She walked up next to him and looked his wounds over one more time.

"_Let's hope there aren't any serious internal injuries," _she commented. With that she closed her eyes and concentrated, summoning the strength to use Synthesis to heal the injured Raichu. Her body soon took on a green glow that slowly transferred down to Shin, indicating that the healing process had begun. Almost instantly the minor scars on the his body began to heal. A few seconds later the other scars and bruises began to heal as well. About a minute later Shin's body showed no signs of ever being in a battle, the numerous bruises and scars that covered his body now completely gone. With her work done the green glow left Firefly's body and she opened her eyes.

"It's done," she announced. "I'd recommend that he not enter the arena for at least three or four days. A week would be best but I doubt if Giovanni would allow that."

"Agreed. With any luck Giovanni won't call him for _one_ day, let alone seven," the Zangoose commented.

"True. That does seem to be his style," Firefly agreed. At that moment the Lucario spoke up.

"So, um… if you don't mind the intrusion, who are you?" he asked rather bluntly.

"Well, now that she's finished I do think that introductions are in order," the Zangoose commented. "She's…"

"I… think I've seen you before…" the Marowak interrupted. "It's right on the tip of my tongue…"

"Her name is…" the Zangoose tried again.

"Something to do with… Fire…" The Zangoose buried his face in his paw.

"Nite…" he muttered.

"No, not Nite. That's me…" the Marowak responded. It was clear he wasn't paying attention, a problem that was easily solved with a slap in the back of the head from the Zangoose.

"Ow!" he barked.

"Like I was…"

"Zan, just let her introduce herself. It'll be quicker," the Scizor suggested. The Zangoose sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Alright…" Firefly had to resist the urge to burst out laughing as she shook her head at their antics, though she couldn't help but giggle at them.

"_A regular comedy troupe,"_ she said to herself. "My name is Firefly."

"Firefly! I knew it had something to do with Fire!" the Marowak exclaimed.

"I've heard of you. You were the Pokémon that led a group of others out of here earlier this year," the Gliscor commented.

"That was me," she admitted. Before the conversation could go any further a red blur sped past her face, leaving a cut on her left cheek.

"Holy shit!" the Marowak shouted, stumbling backwards.

"Damnit!" the Zangoose shouted.

"What the…" Firefly said. She brushed her paw over her cut, thankful that it wasn't that deep.

"I've waited a long time to finally fine you… and now you're right here in my lap." Everyone's eyes went to Shin, who they now knew was awake.

"Shin, don't do anything rash. Your wounds aren't fully healed just yet," the Zangoose said.

"I don't care, as long as I can kill her…" he muttered as he slowly sat up.

"But you're in no condition to do anything, let alone fight," the Lucario argued.

"Enough! This is between Firefly and myself!" Shin shouted as he stood up. Looking at him Firefly could tell he wasn't fully recovered and was in no condition to fight.

"I'd listen to them if I were you," she said. "Besides, I'm not going to fight you in your condition."

"You will fight… if you value your life," he responded.

"Shin, take it easy," the Marowak pleaded as Shin slammed his tail on the ground in front of him.

"Anyone who gets in my way will be considered a casualty… and I mean anyone," he declared. As he looked around at everyone Firefly stared at him, shocked by what she was seeing.

"_He truly is determined to do this, even though he's not at full strength,"_ she said. As she watched the Zangoose tried to reason with him.

"Shin, at least wait until you're 100% if you really want to do this," he pleaded.

"Dis…"

"Dis?"

"_Dis?"_ Firefly questioned. _"What could he mean by…"_

"Discharge!" the Zangoose shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Shit!" the Lucario gasped as he and the others ducked for cover. Firefly, however, remained rooted to her spot. Her eyes were locked with Shin's rage-filled eyes. His body then began to give off a white glow. Seconds later his cheeks began to spark as he gave Firefly the most eerie look she had ever seen.

"Chaaarge!" he shouted. At that moment a massive amount of electricity exploded from his body. Firefly was prepared to erect a Protect barrier, but just as suddenly as the attack started it ended. All traces of the attack were gone, leaving only Shin wincing and breathing heavily.

"D-Damnit…" he muttered before passing out and falling to the floor. Firefly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Whew… at least it's over," she sighed. Now that she had time she used Synthesis on herself, healing the cut Shin had given her. Shortly after that the others began to slowly come out of hiding.

"Looks like he's spent," the Marowak commented.

"Yeah, that last attack used up all he had left in the tank," the Lucario agreed. While those two spoke the Zangoose walked over to Firefly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Though his wounds were fully healed his strength has not returned to him. And what of you? Are all of you alright?"

"We're fine, just probably a bit shaken up," the Zangoose replied after looking over the rest of the group.

"That's a relief. I'm glad everyone got through that unharmed," she said.

"Oh, that's right! We never got finished with the introductions," the Zangoose said. "Sorry."

"That's right," Firefly agreed. "I guess we were so caught up in what just happened we completely forgot." With everything now calm he introduced everyone to her.

"The Marowak is Nite, that's Ro and Glint... hey, anyone seen Wren lately?" Looking around everyone noticed he was missing.

"Uh... now that you mention it, he's been kinda quiet and distant lately..." Ro commented.

"Ah, it doesn't matter," the Zangoose said. "Wren's a Gliscor that you'll probably see later on. Then, of course, there's me. I'm Zan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Firefly said.

"The pleasure's all ours," Zan said while smiling. The next thing Firefly knew he was being shoved out of the way by Nite.

"Yeah, come back anytime you want! Uhh… as long as Shin doesn't know," he said.

"Nite, shut up," Ro sighed.

"I'm just saying, Ro…"

"Sorry about that," Zan said, drawing her attention away from Nite. "So, if I remember you were talking with Houkai before he was called into the arena. Matter of fact, knowing him he might be done by now."

"You're probably right, and knowing him he probably headed back to the cave and is getting an ear-full from Ryley about coming back without me," Firefly said. "I guess I should head on back and restore the peace. Take care" With that said Firefly headed back towards her own enclosure. As she left a multitude of thoughts went through her head.

"_They seemed like a nice group of Pokémon, though from what I could tell Shin's attitude didn't fit in with them at all,"_ she said. _"Shin… where have I heard that name before? … that's right! That Mawile, Rei. Back before I was captured she was asking about someone named Shin. I wonder if he's who she was talking about…"_ She soon arrived in her own enclosure. Looking around she noticed she was close to the cave.

"Might as well head on back," she commented. She began walking, but the sounds of combat caught her attention.

"Oh no! Is someone else in danger?!" she questioned. Without taking time to come up with an answer she sped off in the direction of the sounds. As she got closer the sounds of the battle began to sound a bit strange, almost as if whoever was fighting was… alone?

"What's going on here?" she questioned. She didn't have the answer, but she knew if she kept heading towards the sound of the fighting she'd probably get them. As she ran she eventually came to a small clearing, and in that clearing was a Riolu practicing close combat techniques, which explained the battle sounds Firefly heard. As she looked on she noticed the Riolu had been experimented on by Team Rocket as well. It was half the height of a Grovyle with blue Wartortle ears and two blue tails. Its black fur had been changed to white while the rest of its fur was black. Red claws tipped its paws and feet.

"I wonder who that is," Firefly said. She knew there was only one way to find out. She stepped out into the open and addressed the Riolu.

"Excuse me," she called.

"Huh?" By the sound of the voice Firefly determined the Riolu was a female. She turned towards Firefly, letting the Vulpix see her lavender eyes.

"Those were some good moves," Firefly commented.

"Oh, thanks," the Riolu replied. "I've found that if one is to survive her they'll need to know how to fight."

"Don't I know it," Firefly said. "That seems to be the one universal truth to this place."

"Indeed," the Riolu agreed. "I'm Ole."

"I'm Firefly," Firefly greeted.

"Firefly, as in the Pokémon who escaped from here months ago?" Ole asked.

"That's me," Firefly answered. "Boy, I didn't know doing that would have gotten me so much attention."

"It has. I've only been here a few weeks but already I've heard tales of your heroics from that time," she explained. "Is it true that you single-handedly lead an entire group out of here?"

"Not single-handedly. I had plenty of help," Firefly corrected.

"I see," Ole said. "If you don't mind I'd like to hear the actual story."

"I don't mind if you don't mind walking while we talk," Firefly said.

"Not at all," ole replied. Firefly couldn't help but smile.

"Something tells me we're going to get along just fine," she said. The two of them walked out of the clearing with Firefly retelling the story of the great escape all those months ago.

* * *

It seems as though there are more Pokémon for Firefly to meet, and not all are friendly. After meeting Shin, the Pokémon who has been tearing through the arena for a chance to fight her, how will Firefly's outlook on her situation change? Will those two fight in the near future? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

**Author's Note: **Shin the Raichu, Zan the Zangoose, Nite the Marowak, Glint the Scizor, Ro the Lucario and Wren the Gliscor belong to Angel Stryker. Ole the Riolu belongs to Ralyena Starrling. Also, for a more in-depth look at Shin and the rest of Angel Stryker's characters be sure to read his story **Renegade: The Story of Shin**.

Please review


	41. A Brother's Vengeance

**Chapter 41: A Brother's Vengeance**

A lone scientist walked down the darkened halls of the Team Rocket base towards Giovanni's office. In his hands were documents the Team Rocket leader had requested be brought to him. Everyone there knew that, despite what you were currently doing, any request from Giovanni took top priority, so once the request was made the scientist quickly found the documents and made his way to Giovanni's office. Once he reached the closed door he paused and knocked.

"Enter." Even though he was told to enter the scientist was still nervous as he opened the door and stepped inside. Giovanni was sitting behind his desk, his Persian sitting by his side.

"S-Sir, I have the documents you requested," he announced. He walked over to the desk and placed the documents on it. Giovanni picked up the files and looked them over.

"Yes… he'll do nicely," he commented. He set the documents down and looked at the scientist.

"Prepare the arena," he ordered. "Have 01 brought in."

"Yes sir, and her opponent?" the scientist asked.

"I'll take care of that. You just get 01 ready," he ordered. The scientist bowed and left to go relay Giovanni's orders. Once he left Giovanni stood and headed out, a smirk on his face.

"_Time to reacquaint you with a place you're quite familiar with…"_

* * *

For Firefly it was starting to feel like old times again. She was with a group of friends she had grown close to, and they were beginning to talk about escaping. The only thing different was that this time she refused to leave anyone behind. While that time would come eventually right now she and the others were honing their skills in a practice area Ryley had set up. A small battlefield had been set up among the terrain to allow them to spar with each other. Elsewhere some targets were set up to allow individual Pokémon to practice their move's power and accuracy. Inferno and Sabre took this time to spar with each other while Ryley, Faber and Houkai watched Firefly and Ole practice their moves.

"You know it would be a better idea for you guys to stop staring at the girls and actually do some work," Inferno suggested.

"That's okay. We're good," Houkai replied. "Besides, we want to see what these two have up their sleeves." Inferno knew better than to believe that. He knew that Houkai was just using that as an excuse to ogle the only females in their group, but rather than get on his case about it he resumed his sparring session with Sabre.

"I hope that's the _only_ reason you're watching them," Ryley warned.

"Oh come on. You doubt my motives?" the Jolteon questioned.

"Knowing who I'm talking to… you bet I do," Ryley answered.

"That hurts," Houkai said, placing a paw on his chest over his heart.

"I bet it does," Ryley said.

"Would you two keep it down. I'm trying to hear what they're saying," Faber said. The two ceased their bickering and listened in to Firefly and Ole's conversation.

"So what's your preferred offensive style?" Firefly asked.

"Hand-to-hand. I find that getting in your opponent's face usually throws them off and lets you get the early upper hand," Ole explained.

"I see… so you like to just get in there and start throwing punches," Firefly observed.

"Not randomly," Ole replied. "I usually get in there and hit them with a Close Combat right off the bat."

"And that works?" Firefly asked.

"Most of the time," Ole answered. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Sure, why not," Firefly told her. With Firefly looking on the Riolu eyed one of the large rocks on the practice field. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was on top of it, raining down with furious punches and kicks. Her hands and feet were nothing more than blurs as she pummeled the rock. To finish her attack she kicked off, back-flipped through the air and landed back next to Firefly. Seconds later the rock crumbled.

"And there you have it. My opponents don't crumble like that rock, but nine times out of ten they do go down in defeat," Ole explained. Firefly was visibly impressed.

"I can see how that's an effective style. With power like that there aren't many Pokémon who could remain standing after that," she commented.

"Thanks," Ole said. "So, what do you prefer when you attack?"

"Me? I like to stick to ranged attacks, then if that doesn't work I change things up," Firefly replied.

"Any favorite attacks?" Ole asked.

"Just ones I came up with myself," Firefly answered. Ole was surprised by her answer.

"You came up with your own attacks?" she asked.

"Sure did," Firefly boasted. "You want to see one?"

"Yes please," Ole said. Firefly looked at the targets that were set up. She already knew what attack she was going to show off. She closed her eyes and spread her wings. She could hear Ole gasp as fire began to swirl around her extended wings. Seconds later Firefly's eyes shot open and she flapped her wings, firing a volley of flaming feathers that struck the targets.

"Wow…" Ole gasped. "That was… incredible. What was that?"

"I call it my Firestorm technique. It's a little something I came up with during my last stay," Firefly explained.

"Well it certainly was impressive," Ole commented. "Is that the only attack you came up with?"

"No, but it is my favorite," Firefly answered. "It's also the one I put the most work into." She then glanced off to the side where Ryley, Houkai and Faber were watching.

"So, what did you think?" she asked.

"I think the only thing more impressive than the attack itself is the fact that you came up with it," Ryley said. "Just how did you do that?"

"Well, I was just…"

"Look sharp, here comes a guard," Faber said. The group looked up and saw the familiar, but unwanted sight of one of Giovanni's guards approaching them.

"Who do you think he's here for?" Sabre asked.

"No telling," Inferno answered. The guard approached the group and looked towards Firefly.

"Come on. You're fighting today," he announced. Ryley and the others were shocked by the announcement, but Firefly seemed disappointed.

"You mean it took him all this time to remember I was here," she complained. "He tracked me for months and after he re-captures me it takes him weeks to finally send me to the arena."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were angry," Ole observed.

"In a way I am. After what he went through to get me back I figured he'd be more interested in me than what he's been showing," Firefly told her.

"Alright, that's enough talking. Giovanni wants to see you fight so let's get moving," the guard ordered.

"Hey! He waited this long to put me in the arena, he can wait a little longer for me to get there!" Firefly barked.

"Do you always talk to them like this?" Faber asked.

"All the time. I'm too important to Giovanni to worry about them doing anything to me," Firefly explained. Then, without waiting for the guard, Firefly started heading for the arena.

"Where are you going?!" the guard demanded.

"You said Giovanni wanted me to fight, didn't you?! Then get off your ass and let's go!" Firefly ordered. The guard gritted his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to teach that smart-mouth Vulpix a lesson, but he didn't due to the fear of suffering Giovanni's wrath. Instead he swallowed his pride and followed Firefly to the arena.

"You think she'll be okay?" Ole asked.

"I hope so," Ryley answered.

* * *

Minutes later Firefly was standing in the middle of the arena. Looking around she saw nothing had changed, the same dirt-covered floor with the same rock formations scattered around.

"You'd think after all this time they would have changed something," she sighed. "Alright, I'm here! Where's my opponent?!"

"Eager to fight, are we?" Giovanni's voice taunted through the loudspeaker.

"I'm just eager to get this over with so I can go back to my friends," Firefly corrected.

"Well I'm sorry to say that you won't find your opponent that easy to defeat," Giovanni said.

"And why do you say that?" Firefly questioned.

"Because this one has been very eager to fight you," Giovanni answered. Upon hearing that Firefly began to worry about the identity of her opponent.

"_Eager to fight me?! It can't be… there's no way he's recovered that fast!"_

"Finally! I get to have my revenge on you!" Firefly looked up, surprised by the voice she heard.

"That's not Shin," she said. Standing across the arena from her was a Tangela, similar to the one she met weeks earlier but visibly different. Like the other his face was exposed, but his was more reptilian in appearance. Also, his vines were brown and appeared to be made of wood.

"Do I… know you?" Firefly asked.

"No, but you did know my brother," the Tangela answered. Firefly was a bit confused by this.

"Your brother? Why would I know your brother?" she asked.

"Because you killed him!" the Tangela declared. Now Firefly knew he was mistaken. She had never killed anyone. Saturnine yes, but never her.

"You must have me confused with someone else. I've never killed anyone," Firefly told him.

"Really, and just how many other winged Vulpix are here! You're the only one and you killed him!" the Tangela argued.

"I've never… killed… anyone!" Firefly repeated. "And besides that I don't even know who your brother is!"

"Is that so? Well then, let me refresh your memory!" the Tangela said. "The two of you met weeks ago in a small wooded area in one of the other enclosures. In fact he looked a lot like me. Does that ring any bells?" It took her a few seconds to put everything together but when she did her eyes widened.

"Wait a minute! You mean _**he**_ was your brother?!" she gasped.

"So you _**do**_ remember him!" the Tangela replied. "Then I guess you remember what you did to him as well!"

"Hold on! First of all he did attack me but I did not kill him! Ephriam did!" Firefly argued.

"In my eyes you're just as guilty!" he replied.

"He was trying to eat me! What was I supposed to do?!" Firefly asked.

"Let him!" the Tangela answered.

"Come on! You can't be…"

"Enough talking! I'm here to make you pay for his death and that's just what I'm going to do!" With that declaration the Tangela lashed out with his vines. Firefly had to quickly take flight to avoid them, but just as she did the Tangela slapped her down with two more. To Firefly it felt as though she was being struck but tree branches instead of vines.

"_Geez… there's just no talking sense into this guy,"_ she said. "Whoa!" She regained her senses and jumped out of the way of an incoming Energy Ball.

"Listen to me! We don't have to do this, at least not for revenge!" Firefly tried to reason with him.

"You're wrong! This is as good a reason as any!" the Tangela said. He then lashed out with a multitude of vines. Firefly did her best to dance around them all, successfully dodging them for a while. Unfortunately one misstep later and she found a vine wrapped around her leg.

"Now I've got you!" the Tangela declared. With one powerful yank later he had Firefly on her back.

"You're mine!" he declared.

"Not yet I'm not!" Firefly replied. With one good kick from her free leg she shattered the vine, freeing herself. She looked at the shattered vine, confusion written on her face.

"What are these vines made of? Wood?" she questioned.

"Thanks to that bastard Giovanni they are!" the Tangela answered. "They're made of wood but still flexible enough to squeeze the life out of you!" More vines lashed out at Firefly, but she countered with a Shadow Ball that broke them all before they could reach her. The Tangela merely grunted in displeasure as he retracted his broken vines.

"You mean… that didn't hurt?" Firefly asked.

"Not a bit," the Tangela answered. "The only way to hurt me is to attack my body directly."

"Attack you directly?" Firefly questioned.

"That's right. My vines act as both a sword and a shield. I use them to attack my foes and defend my body," he explained. "Only a direct hit on my body can hurt me… AND THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LET YOU DO THAT!" Consumed with rage the Tangela once again lashed out at Firefly.

"I don't want to fight you… but I _**will**_ defend myself," she declared. Her wings took on a white glow and became blade-like. Whenever one of the vines would make a grab for her she would slash at it, slicing it and forcing the Tangela to withdraw it. It was a good strategy for a while, but soon there were more vines coming at her than she could defend against. On top of that she was slowly wearing out.

"Looks like someone's running out of energy," the Tangela taunted. Seeing this he intensified his attack. Firefly, though running out of energy, tried her best to defend herself, but that was short-lived. As she slashed at one of the vines another she hadn't noticed came out of nowhere and coiled around her wing.

"Shoot!" she yelped. Before she could cut herself free she was lifted into the air and slammed to the ground. The impact stunned her long enough for the Tangela to get the upper hand.

"And now to make sure you can't get away," he said. More vines slithered towards Firefly. One of them wrapped around her wings, binding them together while two more wrapped around her front legs. Once she was secure the Tangela lifted her off the ground, suspending her a few feet off the ground. During this Firefly recovered and looked down at him.

"And now to make you pay for my brother's death," he growled.

"Please, listen to me. I did not kill your brother," Firefly said. Her pleas were rewarded with a vine slap across her face.

"Shut up! Just shut your damn mouth!" he demanded. "It was because of you that he died so you're just as guilty as the one who did!"

"Please, you must listen to me," Firefly begged.

"I said shut up!" he ordered, slapping her once again. The rough vines were starting to leave bruises on her face where she was struck. Though she was in pain Firefly still tried to reason with him.

"Listen… I know you're hurt and looking for someone to blame… but you can't think this is what he'd want," she said.

"And how would you know what he'd want?!" the Tangela yelled. "Because of you he's dead! Don't you understand?! Because… of you… he's dead!" As he spoke he continued to hit her, leaving more bruises over her body. Once he was done Firefly was covered in scraps and bruises.

"It's time to end this," the Tangela declared. Two more vines slithered towards Firefly. The first tangled itself amongst her tails while the seconds tied itself around her hind legs. He then stretched her body out as far as he could, getting a few grunts out of her.

"And now, it's time for you to die," he said. Firefly watched as another vine appeared from his body, though the tip of this one appeared to be extremely sharp. Upon seeing this she began to squirm.

"I see you know what's about to happen," the Tangela said. "Too bad for you no amount of struggling can free you." Firefly watched in horror as he aimed the dagger-like vine right at her heart.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Please, don't do this. I'm begging you," she pleaded.

"A final plea for your life, huh? Sorry, but no dice," he responded. "And now… vengeance… WILL BE MINE!" His eyes filled with hate the Tangela thrust the vine towards Firefly, intent on running her through. With little time to react Firefly fired off a desperation Fire Blast. The Tangela's eyes grew wide with fear as he watched the five-point fire star burn through his vines on a collision course with him.

"No… no… NO!" he screamed. Seconds later he was engulfed in the Fire Blast. Because of the attack Firefly was released. She landed on the ground and let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew… any later and I'd be a Vulpix on a stick," she said. She looked up towards the Tangela. What she saw made her gasp in shock. He was thrashing about, his entire body engulfed in flames.

"Ah, help me! It burns!" he screamed. Though he wanted her dead Firefly couldn't let him suffer like he was. As quickly as she could she sprayed him with a Water Gun, dousing the flames that threatened his life. Within seconds the flames were extinguished, but by then the damage had been done. Most of the Tangela's vines had either been burned off or were falling off his body. His face was also badly burned, his skin beginning to peel off. Though he didn't appear able to fight anymore Firefly was still cautious as she approached him. As she stood next to him he opened one eye and looked up at her.

"Why… did you save me?" he asked.

"I couldn't let you suffer anymore than you already have," she answered. The Tangela looked at her, hatred still present in his eye.

"You… killed my brother… and yet you spare me… That doesn't… make sense," he spat.

"I told you already I didn't kill your brother," Firefly explained. "Besides, even if I wanted to I couldn't."

"You… couldn't? W-Why… not?" he asked.

"He had me paralyzed," Firefly told him. "He used something called Disable Dust on me." Upon hearing that the Tangela managed to laugh.

"D-Disable Dust… why didn't I r-realize that sooner," he said. "You… You couldn't… have killed him."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Firefly said.

"All this time… I've been after the wrong Pokémon," he admitted. "But now… it's too late… to correct… my… m-mistake…"

"No, it's not. You're going to get out of this and make up for your mistake," Firefly said. But the Tangela shook his head.

"It's… not possible," he said. "You'll… have to kill me…"

"I already told you I've never killed anyone, and I'm not starting now," she said.

"If… If you don't… then Giovanni will," he said.

"He's right, you know," Giovanni's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "One way or another one of you will die."

"I won't kill him," Firefly told him.

"Then perhaps I should find someone who will," Giovanni suggested. The door to the arena opened, and in stepped the last Pokémon Firefly expected to see.

"E-Ephriam?! What are you doing here?!"

"Carrying out my orders," he answered. Upon hearing the name of the newcomer the Tangela managed to rise up to his feet.

"Ephriam… so you're the one… who killed my brother," he spat. The Charmeleon did not reply.

"It matters not… if you speak or remain silent… you'll pay… either way," he said. "Now die!" He lashed out with one of his remaining vines, trying to ensnare Ephriam. But the Charmeleon was quick to dodge. In the blink of an eye he was right in the Tangela's face, readying to deliver the fatal blow. Firefly watched as he pulled his arm back, his fist taking on a silver glow.

"Ephriam, no!" she shouted. But her pleas fell on deaf ears as Ephriam plunged his arm deep into the Tangela's body, his fist exploding out the Grass type's back. The Tangela let out a raspy cough, spitting up blood.

"B-Brother… I'll… s-see… you… soon…" With those final words his body went limp. As Ephriam pulled his arm out Firefly looked on in shock.

"Why? He was in no condition to hurt you," she said.

"It's what I was ordered to do," he explained.

"But still it's not right," Firefly argued.

"Whether it's right or wrong makes no difference to me," Ephriam replied. "I'm only here to follow orders."

"But… don't you have a mind of your own? Can't you decide for yourself what's right and what's wrong?" Firefly questioned.

"What good would that do here?" Ephriam asked. "Giovanni makes all the decisions, not us. Right and wrong are forgotten concepts here."

"Does that mean having a conscience is also a forgotten concept?' Firefly asked. Her question caught Ephriam off guard. He had no idea how to answer that.

"Your opponent is dead, Firefly. You're free to leave," Giovanni instructed. "But know this… there will be a day when you will have to abandon that silly notion of never killing."

"I doubt that," Firefly replied. With that she turned and walked out of the arena, leaving Ephriam standing next to the dead Tangela. In his mind he was beginning to question his priorities even more.

"_Am I… is this really what I should be doing?"_ he questioned. _"Has my life up to this point… have I been on the wrong path all this time?"_ He looked down at the Tangela, thinking about the circumstances that lead to his death. He realized that he was going to have to take a long hard look at his life and the direction it was going over the next few days.

* * *

Firefly made her way back to her enclosure minutes later. She has gotten out of there alive, but like always it was at the expense of another's life. This time, though, it was worse because of the circumstances involved.

"It's not right… Giovanni has no right to toy with everyone's lives like this," she said.

"Hey, Firefly!" She looked up in time to see Ole and Houkai running towards her.

"Yo! Glad to see you won!" Houkai cheered.

"Maybe. I sure don't feel like a winner now," Firefly told him. Both Ole and Houkai looked at each other before looking back at her.

"What are you talking about? You made it out alive, right? That has to mean something," Ole said.

"It means that another Pokémon had to lose his life," Firefly answered.

"But that's how it is when you go into the arena," Ole explained. "At the end of the day only one comes out alive."

"Yeah," Firefly sighed. Ole and Houkai could this was only further depressing her.

"Come on. Let's head back to the cave. I'm sure you're a bit tired," the Riolu suggested. Firefly nodded her head as the three of them headed back to the cave.

* * *

A trip back to the arena reminded Firefly of just how dangerous things could get there. With each day being more dangerous than the previous how long will she and the others wait before they attempt an escape? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	42. The Many Faces of Death

**Chapter 42: The Many Faces of Death**

In the days that followed her most recent trip to the arena Firefly had been training. She wanted to make sure the next time she went in there would be no doubt she'd come out of there alive. Thankfully Ryley and the others were more than happy to assist her with her training.

"I want to thank you guys again for helping me train," Firefly said.

"Don't mention it," Ryley replied. "We're happy to help, right guys?"

"Of course. We're always glad to help a friend," Faber agreed. "Besides, helping you train will benefit us as well."

"At least some of us are taking our training seriously," Inferno grumbled while glancing over at Houkai. The Jolteon in question held his paws up in defense.

"Hey, come on now. Everyone here knows how strong I am," he said.

"Even the strongest need to keep training so their skills stay sharp," Sabre commented.

"Are you trying to say I'm losing a step?!" Houkai shouted.

"That's not too much of a stretch," Inferno said.

"Is that a fact," Houkai said, turning his attention to the Flareon. "Well maybe I'll surprise you today."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Inferno questioned. In truth Houkai had no idea how he would pull that off. He hadn't thought that far ahead. He was drawing a blank when…

"So who wants to be my sparring partner today?" Firefly asked. For Houkai this was an opportunity that had been dropped into his lap, as well as one he couldn't pass up. Before anyone else could speak he jumped up and ran to her side.

"I'll spar with you," he said. Everyone looked at him with either shock or disbelief on their faces.

"You're kidding me? _**You**_ are actually volunteering to spar with Firefly," Faber said.

"What's wrong with that?" Houkai questioned.

"Nothing, but you're not one to volunteer for anything let alone sparring," the Oddish added.

"Well, today's different. I'm in a sparring mood," he said. He then turned to Firefly.

"So, you ready to do this?" he asked her.

"Okay. Just don't be surprised when I beat you," she commented.

"It may be sparring but I don't intend on losing," Houkai responded. The two of them took their places on opposite sides of the field while the others looked on.

"Do you think Houkai has a chance?" Ole asked.

"Not likely," Ryley answered. "He may be good but he's also been resting on his laurels. He thinks he's strong enough to take anyone without a need to keep practicing."

"I see. If that's true then Firefly shouldn't have any trouble winning even if they are just sparring," Ole commented.

"Don't get the wrong idea, though. Houkai is strong. He just needs to make sure he practices enough so he'll remain strong," Ryley added.

"Hey! They're starting!" Faber announced. Everyone looked at the battle in time to see Houkai charging at Firefly, his head lowered so his horn was pointing right at her. Firefly watched as he closed in.

"I hope you've got something better because if this is your best shot then it's not going to be good enough!" she declared.

"Don't worry about me and my attacks! You should just worry about how you're going to beat me!" Houkai told her.

"If you say so!" Firefly replied. Just as Houkai was in range she jumped over him, somersaulting behind him and landing with incredible grace. Houkai came to a stop and spun around.

"You may have dodged that but let's see you dodge this!" he shouted. His horn began gathering electricity from the air as he prepared his Charge Beam.

"I've got a better idea. Let's see if you can find the real me!" Firefly challenged. The next thing they knew there were at least a dozen Fireflys surrounding Houkai.

"Wait! Did she just…" Sabre shouted.

"That's Double Team!" Ryley informed them.

"I wonder how he's going to handle this one," Inferno pondered.

"Look all you want…"

"… but you'll need…"

"… more than your eyes…"

"… to find me," she taunted. Houkai looked left and right as he tried to determine which one was the real Firefly. That process was made even more difficult due to the fact that each of the copies spoke in turn, adding to his confusion.

"I'm going to find you eventually!" he growled.

"How can you…"

"… in this situation?" she asked. Houkai kept looking back and forth. He didn't know which one the real Firefly was, but he had an idea how he would find out.

"Charge Beam won't work in this situation… but Discharge will!" he declared. Taking the electricity he had gathered in his horn for Charge Beam he absorbed it into his body before firing off multiple bolts, each one striking one of the Firefly images until there was only one left. He grinned as Firefly cringed.

"Gotcha," he said. He quickly gathered electricity in the air around his horn and fired off a Charge Beam. He was confident he had her, but that confidence went away when he saw the beam travel through her, causing her to vanish.

"What the?! They were all fakes?!" he yelled. Even Ryley and the others were surprised.

"If they were all fakes then where's Firefly?" the Dragonair asked. Houkai looked around to see where Firefly was. He and the others got their answer when the ground beneath the Jolteon exploded upwards and Firefly emerged, delivering a sharp uppercut to Houkai that knocked him into the air.

"Gah!" he grunted as he fell to the ground. He was temporarily dazed. When he recovered he saw Firefly charging at him.

"No you don't!" he shouted. He fired a Thunderbolt at her, but didn't take time to aim. Firefly easily dodged the attack and lunged at him, her wing taking on Steel properties as she aimed a Steel Wing attack right for him. Houkai stared wide-eyed as Firefly prepared to deliver the finishing blow, but right before the attack landed she stopped. Houkai gasped as the Steel Wing was left mere inches away from his face.

"So… you ready to admit defeat?" Firefly asked, smirking the whole time. Despite his extreme hatred of losing he knew Firefly had him beat.

"Alright… you win," he sighed. Satisfied Firefly backed away and let him get up. With the battle over the others joined the two of them.

"Those were some interesting tactics you used there, Firefly," Ryley commented.

"I'll say. I've never seen those moves used that way before," Faber said.

"Thank you," Firefly said. "I've found that sometimes it's more effective to outthink your opponent rather than overpower them. Helps you save energy."

"Well you definitely outthought Houkai," Inferno commented. The Jolteon in question simply growled.

"There's one thing that confuses me, though… why didn't you go ahead and hit him with that last attack?" Ryley asked.

"Well… I make it a habit to try and end all my battles without resorting to attacks that could prove to be fatal," she answered.

"You mean you don't kill your opponents? Why not?" Ole asked.

"It's a belief of mine. I feel that defeating my opponent is good enough without resorting to killing them. That's just needless in my opinion," Firefly explained.

"You got that right," Sabre agreed. "It's just too bad there aren't many others who share your opinion on this. If there were perhaps more Pokémon would come out of that hellhole alive." The others all agreed with him.

"Even so there may come a time where you can't avoid killing. What will you do then?" Ryley asked.

"I… I'm not sure," Firefly answered. "I've never come across a situation where the only way out is to kill my opponent."

"So what you're saying is that in all your battles you've made a conscious effort to always win without killing," Inferno said. "Seems like a lot of work in my opinion."

"Whether it's a lot of work or not in the end it's her choice and we should respect that," Ryley said. During their conversation Faber noticed something approaching out of the corner of his eye.

"Heads up. Goon approaching," he announced. They all watched as the guard approached them. He stood in front of the group and looked towards Firefly.

"You're fighting today," he announced. Firefly shook her head and sighed.

"Good thing I got that one practice session in, huh," Firefly commented. The guard turned and left, Firefly following right behind him.

"Give 'em hell, girl!" Ole called.

"You know it!" Firefly responded. With her friends supporting her she followed the guard towards the arena for what she believed would be a quick and easy victory.

* * *

She may have went to the arena looking for an easy battle, but when she got there she was in for anything but an easy time. Her opponent was an Arbok that had quite a few alterations done to him. He sported a pair of dragon-like wings and a blade tail similar to that of a Seviper. His skin was charcoal black and he had the most evil looking red eyes Firefly had ever seen, and so far he had been giving her the fight of her life.

"Man… somehow I've got to find a way to slow this guy down," she said, slightly short on breath. The Arbok on the other hand appeared to be just fine as he flashed her an evil grin, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"If you think this-s is-s bad, wait until I get my coils-s around you," he hissed, his blade tail swishing back and forth. Firefly kept her eyes on his tail.

"_I've got to make sure to stay as far away from that tail as possible,"_ she said. Her muscles tensed as she got ready to react in case the Arbok made a move for her. She didn't have to wait long for seconds later the Arbok stabbed at her with his tail. Thankfully she was prepared and jumped out of the way. The tail struck the ground, leaving a noticeable cut where it hit. What concerned Firefly, though, was the bubbling ooze that was left behind.

"Is that what I think it is?!" she gasped.

"That's-s right," the Arbok hissed. "My tail s-secretes-s a s-special kind of pois-son. One touch and it's-s the end of the line for you." That just added to Firefly's list of concerns for the battle.

"_Well isn't this just peachy," _she griped. _"Now I've got to worry about him poisoning me, and by the looks of what his tail just did to the ground I'd have to say that stuff is extremely potent."_ She knew she'd have to be careful with how she approached the battle from now on. Unfortunately the Arbok had his own ideas on how the battle would proceed.

I think we've s-stalled enough! Time to end this-s!" With a loud hiss the Arbok lunged at her. Firefly quickly flapped her wings and took to the sky, avoiding the Arbok's attack. The serpent Pokémon glared up at her.

"You think thes-se wings-s are jus-st for s-show?" he asked. With a few flaps he had risen into the air as well.

"Face it! There's-s nowhere for you to hide!" he hissed.

"You may be able to fly like me, but I'm sure you're not as agile as me!" Firefly challenged. Confident in her flying abilities she darted off to put some distance between her and the Arbok, but to her surprise the winged viper was just as agile in the air as she was.

"Is-s that the bes-st you can do?!" he taunted. Firefly was frozen in shock. She was sure she had him.

"And now you're mine!" the Arbok hissed. Before Firefly could move he swiped at her with his tail, slapping her across her cheek. She was sent spiraling through the air but recovered quickly. When she did, though, she was once again face-to-face with the Arbok.

"Ah!" she gasped.

"I think it's-s time to wrap this-s up," the Arbok hissed. While Firefly was still frozen in shock he lashed out with his tail, tightly coiling it around her. Firefly yelped as the Arbok squeezed.

"I'm going to crush you and then devour your lifeless-s corps-se!" he declared. He continued to squeeze, crushing Firefly within his powerful coils. Despite her struggles Firefly did not have the strength to break free. Not only that but with each breath she let out the Arbok's coils tightened, making the next breath that much harder to get.

"I've… got to… break… free," she said.

"Not likely," the Arbok replied. "The only way I'll releas-se you is when I'm eating you." Firefly kept struggling to get free, but she was starting to become light-headed due to the lack of oxygen. At this point desperation began to set in.

"I've… got… to… do… some…thing," she wheezed. Realizing she only had one shot she began to build up electricity in her body.

"I can feel the life s-slowly leaving you. S-Soon I will feas-st on your lifeless-s body," the Arbok hissed.

"That's… what… you… t-think!" Firefly shouted. At that moment she released all the electricity she managed to build up in one blast. The electric shock not only forced him to let her go but it also paralyzed him. Unfortunately being paralyzed meant he couldn't remain in the air. He plummeted towards the ground, right towards a bed of extremely jagged rocks.

"Hey, watch out!" Firefly shouted. The Arbok looked downward and saw the approaching rocks.

"NO!" he screamed. That was the last thing he said before his body came crashing down on the rocks. Firefly shut her eyes and turned away just before the Arbok hit the rocks, but that didn't keep her from hearing his body make impact. Seconds later she opened her eyes and looked down. The sight below nearly made her gag. The Arbok was sprawled out on the rocks, his blood staining them a dark red. The jagged edges ripped and torn his flesh, leaving large gashes all over his lifeless form. But the most disturbing sight was the large rock that had entered his mouth and exploded out the back of his head.

"Well well… this is a new side of you, Firefly," Giovanni taunted. "I guess your 'killer instinct' is finally starting to awaken." Firefly didn't hear his taunting voice. She was focused on the Arbok, on the life she had taken.

"_Oh Guardian… what have I done?" _she questioned.

* * *

Once she left the arena Firefly headed right for the den. She didn't stop for anything, not even to speak to Ryley and the others. Her behavior greatly concerned her friends.

"I've never seen her like this," Ryley commented. "Something really bad must have happened when she went to the arena."

"Something bad always happens there," Inferno said.

"True, but to have Firefly acting like this… this must have been worse than usual," Sabre said.

"Should we go ask her?" Faber asked. No one knew how to answer that. They all wanted to know what happened but felt that just coming out and asking her would come across as a bit rude. Finally Ole spoke up.

"I think this is something that needs a woman's touch," she said.

"What do you mean a 'woman's touch'?" Houkai questioned.

"What I mean is this is a delicate situation that needs to be handled carefully," Ole explained. "No offense to any of you guys but you're not exactly experts on dealing with situations like this."

"None taken. Besides I completely agree with you," Ryley told her.

"I have to agree. This does need someone who knows how to handle delicate situations, not someone who talks first and thinks later," Inferno commented. Houkai cast an accusing glance in his direction.

"Was that comment intended for me?" he questioned.

"Maybe," Inferno asked.

"In any case Firefly needs some support," Ryley said, stopping the two of them before things got out of hand. "Just let her know we're here for her if she needs us." Ole nodded before entering the den to find Firefly. She knew right where to go and found Firefly laying down on the bed of leaves towards the back of the den. The Riolu smiled as she approached her.

"Rough day in the arena?" she asked. Firefly didn't reply.

"Must have been judging by how you're reacting," Ole commented. Again she got no response from Firefly. The Riolu, though, was not angered by this. She knew Firefly was still in a state of shock. She walked over and sat down next to the winged Vulpix, placing a comforting paw on her back.

"Everyone's worried about you," she said. "All of us want to help you but we need to know what happened. You have to open up to us." Even with her pleas Firefly did not speak up. Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere Ole stood up.

"Well, we'll be here when you're ready to talk," she said. She was about to walk out when…

"… I killed him…" Ole spun around upon hearing Firefly's voice.

"… I killed him," Firefly repeated.

"What do you mean? You killed who?" Ole asked.

"In my battle… I was against a flying Arbok," Firefly explained. "He had me in a Wrap attack and I didn't know how to get out… so I shocked him, but…" Firefly paused, seemingly not wanting to continue.

"Go on," Ole urged.

"He fell and… I didn't know about the rocks and… oh Guardian, it was one of the most horrible things I've ever seen… and it was my fault… it was all my fault…" Ole could tell that this was really affecting Firefly. The fact that the Vulpix had apparently killed her opponent after never killing anyone her entire life seemed to traumatize her. She made her way back to Firefly's side to comfort her.

"Listen to me, Firefly. From what I can tell this whole thing was just an accident. You can't blame yourself for an accident," she told her.

"But he's dead because of me," Firefly argued.

"Did you mean to kill him?" Ole asked.

"Of course not!" Firefly answered.

"Then it wasn't your fault," Ole said. Firefly opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. She realized that Ole was right. It was an accidental death.

"Accidents happen, but you can't go around blaming yourself for every accident that occurs," the Riolu said. The more Firefly listened the more she believed that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't at fault for the Arbok's death.

"Thanks, Ole. That helped a lot," Firefly said. Her friend smiled.

"Anytime, Firefly. Anytime," she said. With her job done Ole got up and headed outside to tell the others. Firefly smiled as she watched her leave. But then…

"_Don't believe her…"_ Firefly gasped as she heard Saturnine's taunting voice within her head.

"_It doesn't matter what she said. In the end you did kill him…"_

"It was an accident. I didn't mean for him to die," Firefly replied.

"_But it still happened. No matter how you try to spin it your actions resulted in his death. You're… a murderer…"_

"No, I'm not!" Firefly argued.

"_Yes you are…"_

"No!" Firefly covered her ears, but that proved useless.

"_Murderer… murderer…"_

"Please, leave me alone!" Firefly cried. Saturnine taunted her for the next few minutes before finally fading, but by then the deed had been done. Firefly was again questioning whether she was truly responsible for the Arbok's death.

"No… no, it wasn't my fault. It was just an accident," she said. Of course, saying that and convincing herself it was true were two different matters.

* * *

It had been days since Firefly had battled the Arbok and thankfully she had been making improvements. Saturnine hadn't made her presence known ever since that day, something Firefly was more than thankful for.

"How are you feeling today?" Ole asked.

"Better. I think all I needed was a few days rest to calm myself," Firefly answered.

"That's good. It's great to have you back to your old self again," the Riolu commented.

"I'll say. Things just didn't feel right with you down in the dumps," Houkai said.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say she was 'down in the dumps', Houkai," Ryley suggested.

"Well however you'd say it the bottom line is she wasn't herself," the Jolteon said.

"No, she wasn't," Faber agreed.

"Why don't we stop worrying about the past. Firefly's better now and that's all that matters," Sabre said. Firefly looked around at her friends as they expressed their gratitude over her feeling better. Unfortunately all good things had to end sometime.

"Oh boy. Mood killer approaching," Houkai announced. Just as Houkai had said the mood immediately changed when the others noticed one of the guards approaching.

"You're fighting today, 01," he announced. Firefly sighed loudly.

"Fine, let's get this over with," she said.

"Cheer up, Firefly. Maybe this will be an easy fight," Ryley commented.

"I hope so," Firefly replied before following the guard to the arena.

* * *

Firefly had been fighting in the arena for nearly 15 minutes and so far things had been going in her favor. But still, something had been bothering her from the beginning. Her opponent, a Kirlia, seemed to be a bit out of it during the battle for reasons Firefly couldn't figure out. It was almost as if she was holding back.

"_I don't get it. Why is she holding back? Why doesn't she come at me full strength?"_ Firefly questioned. The Kirlia wasn't badly hurt but for some reason her attacks weren't as strong as they should have been. While Firefly thought on this the Kirlia fired off a Shadow Ball. Firefly watched as the dark orb flew towards her, though she could tell it was horribly underpowered.

"I don't know why but something is making her hold back, and I plan to find out what," Firefly said. She fired a Flamethrower at the Shadow Ball. Her attack was strong enough to tear through it and continue on and strike the Kirlia, but not powerful enough to seriously hurt her. The flames danced around her, leaving her body slightly singed. When the flames dissipated the Kirlia was still standing, her arms hanging to her sides.

"Okay, I want to know why you're doing this," Firefly told her. The Kirlia just looked at her, no words coming out of her mouth.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Firefly asked. "Why are you doing this?" Again she got no response.

"I'm talking to you! Why are you holding back?!" Firefly asked again, becoming slightly annoyed.

"… Kill me."

"What?!" Firefly shouted.

"I want you to kill me," the Kirlia repeated.

"No way! I'm not killing you!" Firefly shouted. That answer got her another Shadow Ball thrown in her direction, this one with a bit more force. Firefly jumped out of the way and prepared to fire a Flamethrower at the Kirlia.

"Yes! Please end this for me!" she yelled. Hearing this Firefly stopped her attack.

"What are you doing?! Attack! Attack me now!" the Kirlia demanded.

"I'm not going to attack you, at least not until I know what's going on," Firefly said. "Now, how about you tell me why you're so eager to die." Firefly waited and watched, not knowing how the Kirlia would respond to her request. The Kirlia had her eyes cast downwards so Firefly couldn't see, but the Vulpix did noticed what looked like a few tears falling to the ground.

"I… I want to get out of here… I want to see my sister again," the Kirlia said.

"If you want to see your sister again they why beg to be killed?" Firefly asked, greatly confused.

"Because she's dead," the Kirlia answered, looking up at Firefly with tear-filled eyes. "She was killed the day Team Rocket came and took me."

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't know," Firefly apologized. "How did it happen… that is, if you don't mind me asking." She immediately regretted asking that as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No… it's okay," the Kirlia said. "My sister and I were born at a Pokémon daycare center. We were told that the trainers who owned the Pokémon that I guess were our parents told the daycare owners to keep our eggs."

"So that means… you two never met your parents," Firefly said. "That must have been awful."

"Not really. My sister and I never thought about them that much," the Kirlia said. "Besides, we were happy with our lives they way they were." As Firefly listened Giovanni watched them from his office above the arena.

"Should I order them to continue fighting, sir?" one of this scientist asked.

"That won't be necessary," Giovanni told him. "Something tells me this fight is just about over."

"So, what happened next?" Firefly asked. The Kirlia closed her eyes as she recalled the painful memory.

"It all happened so fast. Everything was peaceful one minute, and the next Team Rocket agents were all over the place. They overwhelmed us in a matter of minutes," she said. This was starting to sound a bit too familiar to Firefly.

"Did anyone try to fight them?" Firefly asked.

"We all tried to fight them off, but they were too strong," she replied. "My sister managed to hold her own for a bit, but in the end they took her down too. I still remember seeing those Mightyena tearing her apart… It was… it was the most horrid thing I've ever seen…" The Kirlia wrapped her arms around herself and hugged tightly, a few more tears starting to form in her eyes. Firefly could tell that recalling this memory was difficult for her.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened to you," she said. "I wish there was something I could do to help you."

"There is," the Kirlia answered. "You can kill me."

"Isn't there… isn't there something else?" Firefly asked, hoping that there was an alternate solution.

"The only thing I want to do is be with my sister again, and for that I need you to kill me. Please… I'm begging you… Reunite me with my sister again," the Kirlia pleaded. Under normal circumstances Firefly would have never considered something like this an option, but looking into the pleading eyes of the Kirlia made Firefly really think about her request.

"Please… let me be with her," the Kirlia begged. An internal struggle was being waged within Firefly's conscious, and in the end she made the most difficult choice she had ever made.

"… Alright, I'll do it," she said. A tiny smile made its way to the Kirlia's face once she heard Firefly's answer.

"Thank you," she said. Firefly nodded, unable to find her voice at the moment. She was preparing to carry out the deed when the Kirlia made one more request.

"Please, would you tell me your name? I want to know who to thank for bringing me and my sister together again," she said.

"Firefly. My name's Firefly," she answered.

"I am Isuna," the Kirlia said. "I wish we could have met under more favorable circumstances."

"So do I," Firefly agreed. "Now before I send you along there is something I must do." As Firefly approached Isuna Giovanni watched form above with a renewed sense of interest.

"What is she doing now?" he pondered. Firefly stopped right in front of Isuna and placed a paw on her forehead.

"This won't hurt," Firefly told her. She closed her eyes. Seconds later her paw began to glow. Isuna gasped in surprise at the sight.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure you arrive where you need to," Firefly answered. Isuna didn't know what Firefly meant by that but decided to wait until she was finished to ask. The process took half a minute. When Firefly remove her paw a small feather mark was seen on Isuna's forehead.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Ho-oh's Guidance," Firefly answered. "That way when you cross over you'll be taken straight to where your sister is." This news brought more joy to Isuna than anything had recently.

"Oh Firefly. I… I don't know how to thank you," she said.

"Just be happy. If you can do that it'll make this much easier for me," Firefly said.

"Consider it done," Isuna replied. Though it pained her to do so Firefly knew what she had to do. With a few flaps of her wings Firefly took to the skies high above Isuna. She then glanced upwards, seeing the rusted metal ceiling above.

"Darn… no sunlight for Solarbeam," she cursed. Looking on Giovanni knew what she was trying to do.

"Open the roof," he ordered.

"Sir?" a scientist questioned. Giovanni turned to him, a stern look on his face.

"You heard me, now do it!" he shouted.

"Y-Yes sir!" As quickly as he could the scientist began the process of opening the roof. When she saw this Firefly growled in annoyance. It disgusted her to think that Giovanni was helping her in her task, but she had to push that to the back of her mind so she could do as Isuna asked. She looked down at the Kirlia, noticing that she hadn't moved. Isuna looked up and, as if knowing what was on Firefly's mind, nodded to let her know she was ready. Firefly nodded back as she began gathering sunlight for her attack. During the time spent gathering sunlight Firefly was able to think about what she was about to do, and the thought hurt her more than anything. Her mind was constantly screaming for her to stop, but in her heart she knew she couldn't. Within seconds an orb of light formed in front of Firefly.

"Okay! Get ready!" Firefly called. Isuna nodded and waited for what was to happen. With nothing else left to do Firefly prepared to fire her Solarbeam. She hesitated slightly, still questioning her decision.

"Firefly!" The winged Vulpix looked down at Isuna.

"It's alright! Go ahead!" she called. Despite how sure Isuna sounded Firefly was still hesitant to attack, and yet Firefly knew she had to keep her word. And so, with tears filling her eyes, she fired the Solarbeam. Isuna closed her eyes and smiled, welcoming the deadly blast as it engulfed her. Seconds after the blast hit she opened her eyes. Amidst the bright light she spotted a figure waiting for her.

"Sis! It's you!" she cried.

"_I've been waiting for you, Isuna,"_ the figure said. She then extended a hand out towards Isuna.

"_Come. Let's go home,"_ she said.

"Okay," Isuna answered. She took her sister's hand and faded. Moments later the blast faded, leaving nothing behind in its wake. Firefly flew down and stood where the impact happened. A few tears were still falling as she looked around. During all this a comforting voice entered her head.

"_I'm with my sister now… Thank you, Firefly…"_ Hearing Isuna's voice filled Firefly with a sense of peace. She smiled, tears of joy now streaming down her face.

"You're welcome," she said.

"You may leave, 01." The doors to the arena slid open. As Firefly walked towards them she looked back briefly. There, standing where the Solarbeam hit, were the ghostly images of Isuna and her sister. The two of them were waving to her.

"_Be strong, Firefly. Your friends will be here soon,"_ Isuna said. Again Firefly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. With that the two figures faded, leaving Firefly with a warm feeling in her heart as she walked out of the arena.

* * *

Firefly has taken two lives in the arena, and yet each one left her with different emotions. From regret and saddness to peace and warmth Firefly discovered that even death has many faces. But what does this mean for the future? Will this change Firefly's opinion on taking lives? How will these events play on things to come? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	43. A Fraction of Herself

**Chapter 43: A Fraction of Herself**

"Oh man… I've been putting this off for the longest," Firefly sighed. She was resting beneath the shade of a tree while Ole offered to preen her wings.

"Thanks again for this. You have no idea how big of a pain it is to try and do this myself," Firefly said.

"I can only imagine," the Riolu replied as she removed a few dead feathers from Firefly's wing. "You probably end up with one hell of a kink in your neck."

"You don't know the half of it. The last time I tried my neck was sore for a week," Firefly explained. "That's why for the most part I like to have a friend around to help me with this."

"I know if I had to do this I'd want someone around to help," Ole commented. "And… there! That should do it." She stepped back as Firefly stood up and flapped her now debris-free wings.

"Ah, that feels so good," Firefly sighed. Right then Ryley approached them.

"Hello, girls," he greeted.

"Hello," Ole said.

"Hi, Ryley. What brings you out?" Firefly asked.

"Just coming to see how you two were doing," the Dragonair replied.

"We're fine," Ole said.

"Yeah," Firefly agreed.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure," Ryley said. "I just thought that you'd still be a bit down after…" He didn't have to finish for Firefly knew what he was referring to.

"Don't get me wrong, I still think about her," she said. "I often find myself wondering how she's doing."

"I think she's doing just fine. After all you did reunite her with her sister," Ole explained.

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about her," Ryley agreed. Hearing their words filled Firefly with joy and happiness.

"Thanks, guys," she said.

"Hey, anything to brighten your day," Ole told her. Firefly had to smile. It felt good to be surrounded by such good friends. They kind of reminded her of her friends on the outside.

"_Indigo… Are you guys still coming for me?"_

"Hey Firefly, you okay?" Ryley asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," Firefly answered.

"About the friends you had to leave behind?" Ole asked. Firefly didn't answer, nor did she need to. Both Ole and Ryley knew she was.

"I just… sometimes wonder what they're doing," Firefly timidly said.

"I'm sure they're on their way to bust you out of here," Ryley said.

"Yeah, you'll be free in no time," Ole agreed.

"You mean _**we'll**_ be free in no time," Firefly corrected.

"Right… _**we'll**_ be free," the Riolu agreed.

"For now let's just focus on surviving until that day arrives," Ryley suggested.

"Agreed," Ole said. "So Firefly. Want to train with me today?"

"Sure," Firefly answered. After bidding farewell to Ryley for now the girls headed towards the training grounds. As they continued on Firefly's thoughts were still on her friends and family on the outside.

"_It's been so long since I was first captured… Are they still coming for me?"_

* * *

"Okay, let's rest here!" After traveling for hours on end Indigo and the others finally stopped for a much needed break. Since Firefly's recapture they had covered plenty of ground on their way to rescue her. Despite that they still had a long way to go before they would even be remotely close.

"How far do you think we've gone?" Firestar asked.

"I don't know. Most of this terrain looks the same to me," Indigo answered. For days now they had been traveling across rolling plains. Nice scenery, but they were quickly getting a desire for change.

"It seems like we've been walking forever," Firestar sighed. "I wonder how much further it will be until we arrive in Ichis ."

"Who knows. It could be weeks, even months," Indigo replied. "No matter how long it is I won't stop until Firefly is back with us."

"None of us will, Indigo. None of us will," the female Vulpix said. The Growlithe noticed a hint of sadness in her voice. He looked over and saw her gazing towards the ground, a faraway look in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked out of concern.

"Yeah," Firestar answered. "It's just… I miss her, Indigo. I miss her something bad."

"Well, she's your sister so it's only natural for you to miss her," Indigo said.

"I know, but it seems like every time I turn around I see something that reminds me of her and I miss her that much more," Firestar explained.

"I know what you mean," Indigo said. "Just about everything reminds me of her, but nothing more than…" He glanced back behind him. Firestar followed his gaze and saw Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami with Sage, Shadowfire and Aqua.

"Every time I see them I think about Firefly and how close the two of us were to them," Indigo explained. Firestar nodded in agreement. The two of them continued to look at the three young Pokémon. After some time Firestar noticed something.

"Is it just me or are they practicing attack?" she questioned.

"They are. In fact they have been for a while now," Indigo said.

"But why? They should be enjoying their childhood, not learning how to fight," Firestar said.

"I know, but with everything that's happened they wanted to learn some attacks themselves," Indigo said.

"But what would possess them to want to do something like that?" Firestar questioned.

"In their own words 'so they could rescue Mommy and make sure those bad men never take anyone away again'," Indigo quoted. Firestar was left speechless as the sad truth of those words sunk in. It was clear that they three of them were forced to grow up much too soon.

"Aw man, I missed again!" Summer complained after her attempted Razor Leaf sailed wide right of her intended target, a crudely-made stick figure.

"That's okay, Summer. You're doing great," Sage said.

"But I missed. How am I doing great?" Summer questioned.

"You've got to remember that Razor Leaf has a lot of power, but not accuracy," Sage explained.

"Is there anything I can do to make my attack more accurate?" Summer asked.

"I've been thinking about that and I may have something. Let's see you use it one more time," he said. The young Chikorita nodded and brought her attention back to the target in front of her. With a quick flick of her leaf she launched a volley of leaves at the target, but just like the previous time her aim was off and her attack sailed wide right. While Summer growled in frustration Sage already knew how to help her.

"Okay, I think I see why your attacks keep missing," he said.

"Why?" Summer asked, curious to know what he found.

"When you swing your leaf you release your attack too early," Sage explained. "By doing that the momentum from your swing causes the leaves to curve and miss."

"Oh," Summer replied. "So what do I have to do?"

"Try releasing your attack at the apex of your swing," he suggested.

"The apex?" Summer asked.

"Yeah," Sage answered. "I guess a better way to say this would be to release your attack when your leaf is at full extension. That way they'll fly straighter."

"Okay, I'll try," Summer said. She took aim at the target once again and tried her Razor Leaf, remembering what Sage had suggested. Right as her leaf was fully extended she launched the attack. Just as Sage said the leaves flew straight instead of curving. Summer smiled widely as she watched her attack hit home, slicing through the stick figure target.

"I did it! I hit the target!" she cheered.

"That you did. You catch on real quick," Sage said. While Summer celebrated Indigo and Firestar walked over to them.

"Did you see, Daddy?! I did it!" she bragged.

"I saw and I'm very proud of you," Indigo said. "You and your brothers are getting stronger every day."

"And speaking of those two…" Looking over they saw both Kaiser and Tsunami practicing a few moves of their own.

"Okay… torch it!" Shadowfire cheered. Everyone watched as Kaiser torched his target with a well-placed Fire Spin.

"Alright!" Kaiser said.

"That's my nephew!" Shadowfire bragged. At the same time Aqua watched on as Tsunami blew his target away with a Water Gun.

"Good job. That was perfect," he said.

"Thanks," the Mudkip replied.

"Look at you three. You've grown so much over the past weeks it's almost unbelievable," Indigo said. "If I wasn't here to see it myself I wouldn't believe it."

"Do you think Mommy will recognize us when we rescue her?" Summer asked.

"I'm sure she will. After all she's your mother," Firestar answered. The three youngsters smiled, clearly pleased with the answer given.

"Now you three go ahead and play. With all the training you've been putting in you deserve it," Indigo said. With a collective cheer they ran off to have some fun. The adults watched them, all of them with smiles on their faces.

"I really hate the fact that they have to learn how to fight at such a young age, but at the same time I know it fills you with a sense of pride knowing that they're growing under your watchful eye, Indigo," Aqua commented.

"It does, though it would make me feel a lot better if Firefly were here watching them as well," he admitted.

"And she will be once we make it back to Ichis and bust her out of that Team Rocket base," Shadowfire said.

"Yeah," Indigo agreed. Nothing else needed to be said as they went back to watching the children play. What none of them knew, though, was that through their training their bodies had begun to prepare for a major life-altering moment.

* * *

"Alright, just how damn long do you plan on making me wait?!" Firefly was growing more and more impatient with each passing moment. First Giovanni had to ruin her day by calling her in for a battle and now he had the nerve to make her wait. It had been nearly ten minutes since she arrived, and her patience was beginning to run thin.

"Okay, I'm giving you five more minutes before I blow that door open and leave!" she warned.

"There's no need to be hasty, Firefly," Giovanni's voice boomed throughout the arena. "In fact your opponent has arrived."

"Finally!" Firefly shouted. "Now, let's hurry up and…" Her voice caught in her throat and her eyes went wide as she looked at her opponent, for standing across the arena from her was…

"That's… me!" she shouted.

"Very observant, Firefly," Giovanni said. "What you see before you is your clone."

"My clone?!" she asked.

"That's right. After you and your friends escaped I ordered my scientists to clone you using DNA from the blood samples we collected from you over the years," Giovanni explained.

"You… You cloned me?" Firefly gasped, still not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, though the results were less than satisfactory," Giovanni answered. "The clones that were produced only carried a fraction of your power, not enough to make them any use to me. As a result I've had to find… 'other uses' for them."

"Other uses… wait! You don't mean…"

"This is the last one. After your done all the clones will have been disposed of," Giovanni announced. Firefly gasped. She couldn't believe Giovanni was using her to dispose of his failed experiments. While she was still trying to process the situation the clone looked up and saw who she was fighting.

"It… It's you," she said.

"Huh?" Firefly looked just in time to see her clone approaching her.

"You're the one we were created from," the clone said. By now she was close enough for Firefly to really get a good look at her. To Firefly it was shocking to see another her, a clone, looking back at her.

"Please… you have to help me," the clone begged. Listening her speak Firefly could clearly hear sadness in her voice.

"What… What can I do for you?" Firefly asked.

"My existence is filled with nothing but pain… I want to end it," she answered. As Firefly listened she began to get a bad feeling about where this was heading. Her fears were confirmed when she heard the clone's request.

"Please… kill me…" Deep down Firefly already knew she'd want that, but that didn't make hearing her say it any easier.

"If you are me then you know how I feel about killing," Firefly said.

"Yes, and I also know that you hate seeing others suffer when you can do something about it," the clone responded.

"You are correct, but there has to be another way," Firefly said.

"There is no other way," the clone said. "I don't know what happened but when they created us something went wrong, causing us to be in constant pain. The others… they have been granted their freedom, their release. Please… grant me mine." Firefly could tell she was in pain and wanted nothing more than to help her. But from what she could tell death was the only way to end her suffering.

"Very well. You shall have your freedom," she reluctantly said.

"Thank you," the close said. Firefly closed her eyes and placed a paw on the clone's forehead, preparing to give her what she desired the most.

"_Empress, I ask that you watch over her and the others like her. Help them find the peace they rightfully deserve,"_ she prayed. She then concentrated, feeling her energy slowly building up in her paw. Seconds later her paw began to give off an orange glow. The glow then surrounded the clone. Firefly then opened her eyes and looked at her clone.

"Go in peace," she whispered. The clone smiled, a genuine warmth in her eyes. Moments later the glow grew to blinding intensity. The, as quickly as it began, the glow faded. The only Pokémon left was Firefly, no sign of the clone remaining. She had been sent to the Afterlife, body and soul.

"I must thank you for that, Firefly. You've made my job that much easier," Giovanni taunted. "You may now…"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Firefly barked, her anger having reached its peak. "I'm only going to say this one time… if you ever… _**EVER**_… make me do something like that again I guarantee you'll live to regret it." With those parting words she left the arena. Once she was out she began to let her emotions show, a few tears running down her muzzle.

"I can't take this… I just can't take this," she sobbed. "Indigo… where are you? I need you…"

* * *

The pressure is finally starting to get to Firefly. With things becoming more and more difficult and Indigo and the others still so far away how much longer will Firefly be forced to endure this? Will she snap before she's rescued? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	44. Hostile Encounter

**Chapter 44: Hostile Encounter**

Ryley and the others had never seen Firefly as down as she was lately. Ever since she battled, or to be more accurate disposed of her clone she had been extremely depressed, often times remaining inside the cave by herself.

"I'm worried about Firefly, guys," Sabre admitted. "I know we've only known her a short while, but I've never seen her like this."

"We all are, Sabre," Ryley replied.

"Then we should all be trying to help her," Sabre suggested.

"Ole can take care of that on her own," Inferno said. "Besides, I doubt if any of us can be delicate enough to handle this."

"True. Ole did say this needed a 'woman's touch' so she would be the only one qualified to handle this," Faber agreed.

"I'd still feel better if we were there as well," Sabre said.

"Come on. Have a little faith in Ole. I'm confident she can get through to Firefly," Ryley said. Inside the cave Ole had been listening to Firefly as she spoke about how she had been feeling over the past few days.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, Ole. I mean, there was death and all back when I was in here the first time, but not like this," Firefly said.

"Death is becoming much too common around here," Ole admitted. "If anything it's becoming more and more frequent with each passing day."

"I hate it. I hate being constantly surrounded by death. I want to get away from it all!" Firefly cried. This was really bringing her spirits down, something Ole was clearly aware of.

"Come on, Firefly. Try to cheer up. They guys are really worried about you," Ole told her. She knew that more than likely wouldn't do that much good, but at this point she was pretty much out of options.

"Okay… I'll try," Firefly said. The Riolu smiled. It wasn't much but at least it was a start. With a smile on her face she and Firefly finally stepped out of the cave. Upon exiting Ryley and the others approached them.

"How you feeling?" the Dragonair asked.

"I'll manage," Firefly answered, trying her best to ease their fears.

"We know it's been a difficult time for you here, Firefly. It's been difficult on us all," Ryley explained. "It's during those times we rely on each other the most."

"Ryley's right. Whenever a friend is depressed or down about something we're there to cheer them up," Houkai added.

"That includes you, Firefly," Sabre said. Faber and Inferno just nodded in agreement, not needing to say anything. Firefly looked around at her friends, a warm smile on her face.

"Thanks, guys," she said. "It means a lot to know you care that much."

"You're our friend. Of course we care about you," Ryley said.

"Hey, I know! Why don't we take her to that place we found awhile back!" Faber suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Houkai commented. "What do you think, Ryley?"

"I don't see why not," he replied. The group of Pokémon left the cave on their way to a place everyone but Firefly apparently knew about.

"Where are we going?" the winged Vulpix asked.

"You'll see," Ole told her. With nothing left to do but trust them Firefly went along with them, completely unaware of the two Pokémon watching and following at a distance.

* * *

The group continued on towards their destination. Firefly was still clueless as to where they were taking her, but as they continued to walk she began to recognize various places.

"_This place… is starting to look familiar,"_ she said.

"We're almost there," Ryley announced.

"I'd still like to know where 'there' is," Firefly said. By now they figured they might as well tell her where they were taking her.

"It's a place we found one day while you were in the arena," Sabre said. "We aren't sure but we think it's a grave."

"A grave?" Firefly asked.

"Yeah, though we have no idea who it's for. Also, there's this strange mark on what we think is the headstone," Faber added. The more she listened the more she began to realize where they were taking her.

"_They must be taking me to…"_

"Here we are," Ryley announced. Firefly looked up and gasped when she saw where they were. It was indeed a grave, one she was very familiar with.

"Like I said we think it's a grave. We just don't know who it's for," Faber repeated. Firefly approached the grave, placing a paw on the headstone.

"I know who it's for," she announced.

"You do?!" Houkai asked. He and the others were shocked to know that Firefly knew who this grave belonged to and were eager to know who it was.

"If you don't mind would you please tell us?" Ole asked.

"This grave belongs to a Lickitung named Stickers," Firefly told them.

"A friend of yours?" Inferno asked.

"Yes. In fact she and I were so close you'd think we were sisters," Firefly answered.

"What happened to her?" Sabre asked. Firefly closed her eyes as the painful memory of that day was brought back to the surface.

"Giovanni called her into the arena for a battle. She wasn't a fighter, and we all knew that. But she still went," Firefly explained.

"Then what happened?" Ole asked.

"Despite what all of us knew was best we let her go into the arena. She won, but when she came out she was in bad shape. She had numerous internal injuries, and no matter how much I tried I couldn't heal her," Firefly explained. "All we could do was hope she would make it through the night so we could get her some help the next day."

"And judging by this I take it she didn't," Ryley guessed. Firefly nodded.

"I've never felt so helpless in my life," Firefly admitted. "All my powers and I couldn't help my friend when she needed me the most. There were times when I wished I could go back in time so I could try again, or at least so I could stop her from going through with the battle."

"So this is where the little winged fox has run off to!" Everyone turned towards the voice and were shocked to see who it belonged to.

"Shin! What are you doing here?!" Firefly questioned.

"I'm here for something that was owed to me the minute you opposed the Gold Unit," he told her. "You, Firefly." This caught Firefly by surprise.

"How did you know I fought the Gold Unit? There weren't any… no way! You mean… you're a survivor of the Gold Unit?!" she gasped.

"That's impossible! I heard the Gold Unit was wiped out completely and that there were no survivors!" Houkai argued. "How do we know you're not lying?!"

"The last time I checked you were not in this conversation, runt," Shin told him. "So stay out of it." The Jolteon growled.

"Why you stuck up…"

"Why don't you go to hell and kiss my ass on the way down, eh?" Shin added with a snarl.

"You…"

"Cool it, Houkai. If this guy is really a survivor of the Gold unit then he's not someone to be messed with," Ryley warned.

"There's no 'if' involved. He is a Gold unit survivor," Firefly said.

"How do you know?" Ole asked.

"The only way he'd know I fought them is if he was there, and the fact that he knows tells me he was," she explained. "What other explanation is there? He has to be one of the surviving Pokémon."

"But we all heard that the Gold unit was completely wiped out," Faber said.

"Check your sources next time. If you don't believe me… then test me," Shin taunted as Glint came to his side.

"Unlike common Pokémon like you all I don't have a reason or need to lie about where I come from just to get attention from others. I let the proof shine through with my actions," he continued, his paws beginning to take on a white glow.

"I bet you're all talk and no ac…" Houkai started to cut in before getting hit with Mach Punch that sent him skidding across the ground.

"Houkai!" Ryley yelled. He made a move towards his fallen friend when Shin hit him with a Mach Punch, knocking him to the ground next to Houkai. Before Shin could attack someone else Firefly stepped in.

"That's enough, Shin! It's me you want so leave them alone!" she barked. Seeing her friends attacked for no reason angered her quite a bit. Upon hearing her Shin turned towards her, a smirk on his face.

"Technically… it's not you I want," he told her. "I want what's laying dormant inside of you." Firefly gasped. She knew exactly what, or who he was talking about.

"_Oh, this one might be fun."_ The sound of her voice let Firefly know she was listening, which also meant she knew what Shin wanted.

"_Come on, let me out. I want to play with the little mouse…"_ The last thing she wanted was to let _**her**_ out. She glanced over at her friends with the hope that they'd be able to assist her, but they had been cut off by Glint, who was using Double Team to keep them at bay.

"_They won't be able to help. Come on, it's been so long since I've had some fun…"_

"No, I won't do it!" Firefly declared.

"Oh… such a shame," Shin said. He then slowly walked over towards the grave, stopping near Glint's copies.

"Let's see… who thinks they can take me?" he wondered.

"No, Shin! Leave them alone!" Firefly shouted. Ignoring what she said Shin eyed her friends. He locked eyes with Ole and smiled.

"How about you?" Ole backed off, clearly frightened by what Shin said. Thankfully for her Sabre and Inferno stood by her side.

"That's enough, Shin!" Sabre said.

"It doesn't matter what your intentions are even someone as heartless as you has to have respect for the dead!" Inferno barked. Shin's face contorted into a snarl as he glared at them.

"The next one of you that speaks out of turn will be sharing this grave with the weak piece of shit that already occupies it," he declared. As he turned his attention back to Ole Firefly could feel her blood beginning to boil.

"Tell your friends to move… or else…" Before Ole could do anything Firefly stepped between her and Shin, glaring daggers at the Raichu.

"You… do **NOT**… threaten… my friends," Firefly growled. By now Ryley and Houkai had recovered and joined the rest of the group.

"You two okay?" Faber asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Ryley answered.

"I've got a splitting headache, but other than that I'm good," Houkai said. "Damn… just what is Shin's problem?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is it has something to do with Firefly," Ryley answered.

"If I wanted to I could've killed them. You do realize that, right?" Shin said, a sadistic smile on his face. Firefly's reaction was one of shock, to which Shin laughed at before continuing.

"You see I don't want to waste time or energy with these worthless piles of Team Rocket waste," he said. "I came for the thing inside you. Now I suggest you let it out now."

"I refuse," Firefly told him. "There's no way in Hell I'm letting that demon out."

"That's a shame," he said, tracing his tail across Stickers's grave, something that did not go unnoticed. "Actually, I was hoping it'd come to this."

"Leave her grave alone!" Firefly growled.

"Or what?" Shin asked. Firefly watched as he slid his tail into the ground, submerging it halfway into Stickers's grave. Her blood boiled as she watched him defile the grave of one of her closest friends.

"Now this is the last time I'm going to tell you, give me what I want," Shin demanded.

"And this… is the last time… I'm going to tell you… to leave… Stickers's… grave… alone!" Firefly seethed. This was the angriest Ryley and the others had ever seen Firefly get.

"Man, she looks pissed," Houkai commented.

"You think?" Faber replied sarcastically. While those two commented on how she looked Inferno was concerned with a much deeper problem.

"What… is this I'm sensing?" he questioned.

"What's wrong, Inferno?" Ryley asked.

"I'm not sure but… I'm sensing something inside Firefly," he answered. "Something dark… sinister… downright evil…" Unfortunately they didn't have time to discuss this further, for Shin was tired of playing 'nice'.

"Have it your way!" Moments later his cheeks began to spark, indicating that he was preparing to do something drastic.

"Don't do it!" Firefly shouted, having caught on to what was about to happen. Shortly after Zan, Nite and Rio appeared. Zan was the first to spot Shin, and he didn't like what he was witnessing.

"Shin! No!" he yelled. He was too late.

"Discharge!" In an instant the area around Stickers's grave was blanketed in a thick cloud of dirt, dust and electricity. Firefly gasped as she stared in horror at the destruction of Stickers's grave. Shin, on the other hand, continued his assault, laughing and glaring at Firefly as he did.

"…No…" Zan muttered, falling to his knees. He, Nite and Rio watched along with everyone else as Shin continued to assault the grave. After what seemed like an eternity Ryley spoke up.

"Stop it, Shin! There's no need for this!" he yelled.

"Have some respect for the dead, damn you!" Ole cursed. Pretty soon the others joined them in ordering Shin to stop. When it became clear he wouldn't they were prepared to use force. Just as they were about to charge him Inferno stopped, his eyes wide with fear.

"What the Hell?!" he barked. His outburst caught the attention of everyone else.

"What is it, Inferno?!" Sabre asked. The Flareon couldn't find his voice, the fear gripping his body to great. He instead turned and looked at Firefly, who had her head down and was breathing through gritted teeth.

"F-Firefly… s-something's h-happening to her…" Inferno stuttered.

"What?! What's happening to her?!" Ryley asked, panic filling his voice.

"I d-don't know, b-but there's s-something else inside of her," Inferno said. Deep within Firefly's mind it was clear what was happening, or what was about to happen.

"_You want me to get him, don't you?"_ Firefly's anger had reached the breaking point.

"_Then I guess I'll take over from here…"_ Firefly began to growl savagely, her body giving off a red aura. The sight was enough to send waves of fear throughout everyone except Shin, who looked on with eager intent.

"Finally… you give me what I want," he said. After a few minutes Firefly became eerily quiet.

"So this is how badly you wanted to fight me, is it?" The voice wasn't Firefly's. This voice was laced with evil intentions, dripping with poison. When the winged Vulpix looked up it became clear that she was no longer there.

"Come over here and find out," he answered, his blade-like tail poised to strike. A sick, sadistic smile spread across her face as the familiar sight of the Blood Stone began appearing on her forehead.

"What's happening?!" Ole asked.

"Oh shit! Here it comes!" Inferno warned.

"Well if you want me that bad… THEN HERE I AM!" With a roar that sounded like a pack of hellhounds on the hunt the Blood Stone fully materialized, sending out a shockwave of demonic energy as it did. Everyone but Shin was blown backwards. Not even Glint and his copies could stand up to the power that was emitted. When everyone regained their footing Firefly was no longer standing there.

The Demon Fox… had returned…

* * *

Shin's desire to fight Firefly has lead him to take drastic measures, with dire consequences. Now, for the first time in months, the Demon Fox Saturnine has been reawakened. What sort of destruction will she cause this time? And does Shin really know what he's gotten himself into? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	45. Demon Fox vs Renegade

**Chapter 45: Demon Fox vs. Renegade**

Giovanni was going over some files, trying to find what he believed would be an appropriate opponent for Firefly. After her recent battles Giovanni was ready for a step up in her opposition. His search was interrupted by one of the guards contacting him over the intercom.

"You had better have a good reason for interrupting me," he warned.

"Sir, we have a situation in Enclosure Five!" the guard reported.

"_That's Firefly's enclosure…"_ he realized. "What kind of situation?"

"It's Subject 03! He's found her!" the guard answered. Giovanni recognized the subject number as Shin, the Raichu that had been causing problems lately.

"Hmm… an unforeseen development," he commented. "But it could be benefi…"

"Sir, she's transformed!" That got Giovanni's full attention.

"I see…" If anything he was curious to see how well Shin could handle himself against an opponent as strong as Saturnine, as well as seeing how much stronger Saturnine had gotten.

"Send me the direct feed from that enclosure," he ordered. Seconds later his monitor flickered to life, showing the standoff between Shin and Saturnine.

"Good. Back to work," he instructed.

"But sir, shouldn't we send troops?" the guard asked

"No, now get back to work!" he repeated.

"Yes sir!" The intercom went dead, leaving Giovanni to focus on the upcoming battle.

"Now… let's see if you really are who you say you are… Project Shin…"

* * *

"W-What the Hell is that thing?!" Faber shouted. He and everyone else were standing back, fear etched across their faces as they stared at what used to be Firefly.

"T-That can't be F-Firefly… n-not that thing," Ole stuttered.

"Is that what you sensed earlier, Inferno?" Ryley asked.

"Yes… that's it," the Flareon confirmed.

"Just… what is it? And what happened to Firefly?" Faber questioned.

"Is she even there anymore?" Sabre asked.

"I… I don't know what that thing is, or even if Firefly's there or not, but whatever that thing is it's pure evil," Inferno replied. Everyone was standing back out of fear, staring at the thing that had taken Firefly's place. The only one who showed no fear was Shin, who had been waiting for this opportunity.

"Finally… you've shown yourself to me. Finally… after months of searching, here you are," he snarled, slowly withdrawing his tail from Stickers's grave.

"Well… now that I'm here what do you plan to do?" Saturnine taunted.

"Something I wanted to do back when you wiped out my squad," Shin retorted. The Demon Fox laughed.

"It's too late to die with them, I'm afraid. All you can do now is join them in death," Saturnine spoke. "Well, is that what you wish, little mouse?"

"Die?" Shin questioned, tilting his head. "Who said anything about me dying?" He then took a step towards her.

"If anyone will be dying here, it's you… halfling," he spat. A demonic laugh echoed from within Saturnine.

"Halfling! Is that what you believe me to be?!" she chuckled. "Oh, little mouse… how wrong you are. I am no mere 'halfling'. I… am a superior breed."

"Really… then why is it that the only time the little Ninetails can come out to play is when the weak little fox _**lets**_ her, almost like a child that can't play outside until her mother says it's ok," Shin mocked. Now Saturnine was becoming quite annoyed by Shin's taunts.

"The 'weak little fox' as you call her won't be able to keep me under control for much longer," she retorted. "Besides, you should be thanking her for keeping me under her control for this long. Without her keeping me under her control many more would have died already." Shin glanced back towards Ryley and the others.

"Thanking her for what? You think I would give a damn if these wastes happened to die?" he asked with a chuckle before turning back to her. "I would've been grateful if that happened. It would've made reaching you that much easier." After hearing this Houkai let out a low-pitched growl.

"Why that son-of-a-bitch… what I wouldn't give to run his ass through," he growled.

"I wouldn't chance it, especially not with that… 'thing' he's standing off with," Ryley warned. He hated to admit it but the Dragonair was right. For now all he could do was watch, just as everyone else was.

"I was including you as well, little mouse. In fact I can kill you whenever I please," Saturnine stated. At this time Shin's tail began to curve until the tip was situated next to his head, the tip pointing right at Saturnine.

"If that's what you think maybe you should try it. You may get surprised. Or does the little halfling want me to make the first move while she gets permission from the little fox?" he taunted with a smirk. Saturnine glared at him, barring her deadly teeth at him.

"If you really want to die that badly… then who am I to deny you!" With a blood-thirsty roar she charged, her mouth wide open ready to deliver a Crunch attack. Shin narrowly dodged the attack and drew his right fist back, preparing to deliver a Mach Punch.

"Too slow," he muttered as he threw the punch. Unfortunately he hadn't regained his footing from dodging Saturnine's attack, meaning his punch was a bit slower than it should have been, a fact Saturnine took full advantage of. She ducked to the side and gave Shin a devious stare.

"You were, weren't you," she hissed. Before Shin could pull his fist back she bit down on his arm and slung him to the ground.

"Hah, and here I was expecting a challenge! You disappoint me, little mouse!" she taunted.

"You should really pay more attention to your opponent rather than show off and taunt," Shin spat, his cheeks sparking. Saturnine didn't know what he was talking about, but as she glanced down she saw his tail wrapped around her left front paw. Before she could kick his tail off he sent a sharp spike of electricity through it, shocking her. The attack lasted seconds before he released her and got back up. Saturnine shook off the electric attack and looked at Shin, a devious smile on her face.

"That was quite the little stunt. I think I might enjoy this," she purred. As Shin got up his smile vanished, a more serious look replacing it.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, knowing that so far neither of them had been going all out.

"Aw, what's wrong? Is the widdle mouse tired of playing?" she taunted. Seconds later her face contorted into a menacing glare.

"Because if you want to get serious… then we can," she growled.

"Tch, juvenile," he growled after hearing her remarks. "You're like a hot air balloon… you take forever to get ready and you're full of hot air."

"Believe me, there's more than hot air inside my lungs!" she snarled. Her mouth opened wide as she fired a Flamethrower. Shin easily jumped to the side, but the attack was only a ruse. The next thing Shin knew Saturnine was in his face, a sinister grin on her face.

"Son-of-a…"

"Peek-a-boo… I see you," she growled. Then, before Shin could react, she slapped him to the ground with one of her tails. While he was down she slammed a paw on his back, preventing him from getting to his feet.

"You know, for all that tough talk you aren't backing any of it up. Disappointing," she grumbled. While she taunted Shin was planning his next move. In a move that caught Saturnine by surprise he used Agility to escape, stopping to glare down at her from atop a nearby rock.

"Still disappointing?" he asked.

"Seeing as how all you know how to do is dodge then yes," she answered. "Really now, how long do you plan dodging my attacks? I thought you…" She was cut off by Shin laughing at her.

"Simple bitch… you don't even know what you're looking at." The next thing she knew he vanished.

"What?! That tricky bastard!"

"Behind you…" She couldn't spin around fast enough and was blind-sided by a Volt Tackle. The surprise attack sent her sliding across the ground for quite a ways. Shin smiled while she slid.

"Is that all it's going to take to finish this?" Shin gloated, "Because if it is, just turn and tuck all nine of those tails in between your legs and run… I might let you live…" he continued gloating. Until…

"Was that your best shot?" Even with sparks from Volt Tackle still dancing over her body Saturnine looked up at Shin, her eyes glowing a blood-thirty red.

"Because if it was… you're dead," she growled.

"Best shot?" he replied. "Bitch, you haven't seen nothing yet…"

"And neither have you!" With rage in her eyes Saturnine charged for Shin, intending on crushing his insides with her horns. Unfortunately for her she charged yet another illusion. She passed through and crashed into the rock, dazing herself momentarily.

"You're making this too easy!" Seconds later she felt Shin land on her back and grab her horns.

"Is there anything you'd like to say before I show you why I'm the alpha male of all pokémon, halfling?" he asked.

"Whatever you plan to do you had better hope it defeats me," she warned.

"Ask and you shall receive," he said. His cheeks began to spark as he built up electricity for his next attack. Then, to make sure Saturnine couldn't shake him off, Shin wrapped his tail around her. On the sidelines Zan knew exactly what was coming next. He spun around and faced Nite and Rio with a panicked look.

"Get behind something and cover your heads!" he shouted. He then turned to Ryley and the others.

"Find some cover!" he shouted to them before jumping behind a rock.

"What the hell makes him think we're going to listen to him?!" Houkai barked.

"If you don't want to listen to him the listen to me… get your ass behind something!" Ryley shouted. No one else argued as they all took cover behind whatever they could find.

"Well then, let's see how strong your grip is!" Saturnine started thrashing around in an attempt to dislodge Shin, but the Raichu held fast. After realizing that didn't work she took to the skies, believing that she could force him off by flying at high speeds. Once again Shin refused to let go.

"You are becoming a persistent pest!" she growled. She landed shortly after, Shin still on her back powering up his next attack.

"If I can't shake you off then I guess I'll have to yank you off!" Saturnine growled. Seconds later she wrapped one of her tails tightly around Shin's neck, trying to pull him off her back.

"You've got two choices… either let go or be strangled," she said. "Of course, even if you do let go I may strangle you anyway."

"Ack… stupid… bitch…" After saying that his eyes flashed blue briefly. He was then able to maneuver his head around, allowing him to bite down on one of her other tails.

"Gah! You damn filthy rat!" she roared, the sudden move causing her to release him.

"Finally… now it's over, halfling!" he declared, gritting his teeth. "Discharge!" Shortly after both he and Saturnine were engulfed in a massive electric explosion. The shockwaves from the blast were strong enough to break nearby rocks free from the ground, including ones currently being used as shelter.

"Damn… what power!" Sabre shouted.

"There's no way in Hell both of them are still standing! I'd bet my horn on it!" Houkai declared. The others remained quiet, none of them knowing what to make of what they had witnessed. Thankfully the attack was over quickly, but when they came out of hiding they were shocked by the amount of destruction that had been caused. Much of the ground, especially near ground-zero, had been scorched black. Tree branches had been snapped off and thrown around as if they were mere twigs. And at the center of it all was Shin, still standing but completely exhausted, and Saturnine, face down on the ground and not moving.

"N-No way… did he really kill her?" Ole questioned.

"I… I'm not sure. If he did… then he's a lot stronger than we realized," Faber commented.

"Do you still want to test him, Houkai?" Ryley asked. The Jolteon remained quiet, in shock like the rest of them.

"Let's see… you get up… from that… you stuck-up bitch," Shin growled while trying to catch his breath. He truly believed he had won, that he had conquered the one Pokémon deemed unstoppable. But then…

"Be careful what you wish for… you just may get it." A look of disbelief and horror came over Shin's face as he and everyone else saw Saturnine slowly rise to her feet. The attack hadn't left her unscathed. Her fur had been badly ruffled with a bit of it badly burned, especially on her back.

"…No… way…" Shin muttered.

"You know, that last attack really hurt. If you had put a bit more power behind it I may not be standing right now," she said. "Unfortunately for you it's too late to do anything about that now." As she glared at him with a wicked smile one barely audible word escaped Shin's mouth.

"… fuck…"

* * *

Just when it seemed that Shin had won the battle Saturnine rose, ready to engage him once more. With him semingly running on empty how can Shin hope to survive? Can he survive? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	46. Aftermath

**Chapter 46: Aftermath**

"No way… that thing… just what the Hell is she?" No one could answer Houkai's question. They were all in shock after witnessing Shin's last attempt at victory go up in smoke. As powerful as his Discharge was it wasn't enough to defeat the evil being known as Saturnine, and now they could only watch as Shin stared at the demonic Ninetails while she healed herself.

"Are you just going to stand there while I regain my strength, or are you waiting to use one of your little tricks again," Saturnine taunted, a black aura surrounding her body. "Either way know that you won't be leaving this battle alive."

"Heh… as far as I've seen… you haven't laid a paw on me," he replied, forcing himself to stand upright while slowly raising his tail off the ground. "All you've done… is run your mouth."

"Do you think it's wise for Shin to taunt her like that, especially when he's barely able to stand on his own two feet," Faber questioned.

"Not really, but Shin marches to the beat of his own drum. He'll do things his way whether they're sensible or not," Ryley commented. Meanwhile Saturnine found his boasting to be rather humorous.

"Oh come now! After that last attack you look like something a Persian dragged in! In fact… I'm beginning to think that attack drained you of everything you had left," she assumed. "Am I right? Have the little mouse's batteries gone dead?"

"Well, why don't you come on over here and find out," he taunted, his cheeks beginning to spark. "What you see may surprise you."

"Really? Well… let's just see!" With a blood-thirty roar she charged Shin, her right front paw drawn back for an attack. What she didn't realize was that Shin had just baited her into charging in. She slashed at him but he ducked to the right, avoiding a fatal blow. She ended up tearing three deep gashes in his shoulder instead of his neck where she was originally aiming.

"Surprise, bitch!" he yelled. Seconds later he hit Saturnine with the strongest Thunderpunch he could muster, putting whatever he had left behind the attack. The blow struck Saturnine near her left eye, stunning her a bit.

"Gah! Damn rat!" she roared, stumbling away a bit before finally steadying herself a few feet away from the Raichu.

"Maybe next time you'll heed my warnings and listen when I tell you something, eh?" he taunted with a smirk.

"Or maybe you should make sure you put enough behind an attack to do some real damage before running your mouth," Saturnine countered. Shin gasped as he watched the Demon Fox glare at him. Despite what she said Shin's attack did do some damage. A bit of fur around her eye was singed.

"So, was that your last ditch effort, or do you have something else hidden up your sleeve?" she asked.

"Bring your ass over here and find out," Shin spat. "You did a good job the last time, halfling." Saturnine continued to glare at him. At the same time a cloud passed overhead, blocking out the sun momentarily.

"I'd be careful with my words, little mouse. You may regret them," she warned. The cloud continued on its course, moving from in front of the sun. But as the shadows vanished so did Saturnine.

"What the… where the hell is she?!" Sabre panicked. The others looked around as well, trying to locate the evil Pokémon.

"How did she vanish like that?!" Houkai asked.

"I wonder… did she use Shadow Sneak to be able to move within the shadows?" Ryley questioned.

"So who's playing the tricks now?" Shin questioned, looking around for any kind of movement. The only response he got was Saturnine's laugh echoing all around him.

"Trick? On no, my dear little mouse. This is no trick. This… is a demonstration of my unmatchable power," she taunted. "Tell me… does it frighten you, knowing that at any moment I can strike you down? Does it send a chill up your spine?"

"Actually, it sends a yawn out of my mouth. I swear, you spend more time bragging and gloating about what you can do and how scared I should be," Shin spat, taking a few short steps back towards slight movement he noticed out of the corner of his eye. Once he believed he was close enough his cheeks began to spark.

"Show me your strength that you seem to love telling me about, because as far as I'm concerned you're still a weak halfling," he taunted. Once again Saturnine's demonic laughter echoed all around.

"Really? Then tell me… how does it feel to be outsmarted… by a weak halfling?!" Then, without warning, Saturnine dove from the shadows to the right of the Raichu, slashing at him and slicing three deep gashes in his cheek.

"Gah!" he yelped as he hit the ground hard.

"For someone who exudes as much confidence as you are you sure aren't backing it up!" she spat, a dark ball of energy forming in her mouth. Shin slowly rose to his feet and, without turning around to face her, began to laugh.

"I'd like to know what he finds so funny," Ole commented. He then turned around and wiped some blood that was streaming down his cheek off with his paw before wiping it across his chest.

"You're such a fool!" he yelled at her, still laughing.

"You're the one staring down death and yet you say I'm the fool? I think someone needs a change of perspective… and I think this will do just that!" Saturnine roared. She then let the Shadow Ball loose, the orb of dark energy hurtling towards Shin. The Raichu, surprisingly, didn't appear threatened by the Ghost type attack. To avoid the attack he simply leaned his head to the right. Though he avoided a direct hit the Shadow Ball still grazed his cheek, leaving a slight burn mark.

"Oops… I guess my aim was a little off," Saturnine laughed, feigning humor. "Guess I'll have to get closer for the next one!" She then charged towards Shin, her right paw drawn back and glowing with a dark energy. Unfortunately for Saturnine in her eagerness she failed to observe her surroundings, more specifically where Shin was currently standing.

"You're so slow it almost makes me sad for you," Shin taunted, his head still tilted to the side.

"You should worry more about yourself than me!" Saturnine countered. Once she was in range she swiped at him with her Shadow Claw. The attack hit, digging into the Raichu's midsection a bit and causing him to grimace and double over in pain.

"Congrat… ulations… You… lost…" he muttered.

"Really? From where I'm standing you look like the loser here," she argued. Slowly Shin looked up to meet her gaze, a sinister smile dominating his features.

"Do you know… where you're standing, halfling?" he questioned. Saturnine didn't understand what he meant. But then she felt something around her ankles. Looking down she was shocked to see she was standing in a small puddle of water.

"_That damn rat lured me in!"_ she scolded herself. She knew she had to get out of there quickly, but before she could Shin latched onto her neck and slammed his tail into the ground, rooting them in place.

"You're lucky," he told her. "You get to be a part of a brand new move that I've never used before, halfling." Shin then hit Saturnine in the ribs with a Drain Punch, weakening her a bit while giving him a much-needed power boost.

"W-Whatever… it is… you had better h-hope… that it's… s-strong enough… to defeat me," she growled.

"Let's find out." Right after that he used his tail as a spring and jumped into the air, taking Saturnine up with him.

"What the Hell is he up to?" Houkai asked.

"I think… yes! That's Seismic Toss!" Ryley shouted.

"Hold on! Who here knew he could do that?!" Faber questioned. No one answered because none of them knew Shin had that move in his arsenal.

"Enjoying… the ride, bitch?" Shin asked.

"To tell you the truth… I'm a bit disappointed. If Seismic Toss was your brand new move then it was a waste," the Demon Fox spat.

"Just part one. There was a reason I lured you into the pond," he said with a smirk. His cheeks began to spark shortly after that. The next thing Saturnine knew but his and her bodies were engulfed in electricity.

"I like to call this 'Seismic Shock' simply because it starts off with Seismic Toss… and ends in Volt Tackle!" Shin then shifted his body weight as they began their descent, streaks of electricity flowing in their wake and they plummeted towards the water.

"Damn you, you filthy rat!" Saturnine cursed. Those were her last words right before she and Shin slammed back to the ground. The resulting explosion was similar to a cannon firing, waves of water and electricity flying everywhere.

"Holy Hell!" Ole shouted.

"What… power," Inferno gasped. "I… I've never seen anything like it." The others just stared in shock and awe, all of them impressed with the power Shin had just shown.

"So… do you think they're both alive?" Faber asked.

"Who knows. I doubt if that demon survived, but I don't think Shin's in any shape to continue fighting either," Sabre commented. The group would soon get their answer. Slowly the smoke and dust from the explosion began to clear, revealing to them the aftermath. Both Shin and Saturnine were down, neither of them moving.

"Oh damn… they look like shit," Houkai commented.

"There's no way that demon survived that attack is there? Is there?" Ole asked.

"I… don't know. Shin put everything he had left in that attack hoping it would be enough," Ryley answered. Truthfully Ryley wasn't sure if he was answering Ole's question or trying to convince himself that Saturnine was dead. Just when it looked like the battle was over Saturnine's paw twitched.

"No…" Ole gasped as she and the others watched the Demon Fox slowly rise to her feet. Shin's attack had left its mark though. Her fur was badly mussed and matted and her left eye was nearly swollen shut.

"T-That t-thing… it's n-not r-real," Faber stuttered.

"It's something out of a nightmare," Inferno added. Saturnine took a moment to catch her breath before turning to look at Shin.

"That r-rat… I've n-never… been hurt by anyone… this much," she gasped. She slowly walked towards him with a visible limp. She stood over his prone body, glaring down at him.

"I… must hand it to you, Shin. You've done what no other has dared to do," she spoke. "However, by doing so you have committed a cardinal sin… you opposed me… and for that… you must die!" She raised her left paw into the air. Moments later he claws took on a purplish glow.

"Farewell, Renegade. Hell awaits," she said.

"_That's enough, Saturnine! He can't fight back!"_

"Shut up, Firefly! There's nothing you can say to stop this!" she barked. "Besides, if I remember you were so angry earlier you threatened him yourself!"

"_I didn't threaten to kill him! Please, Saturnine! End this!"_ Firefly begged.

"I am, by ending him!" Saturnine replied.

"_No!"_

"Beg all you want there nothing you can do to stop this!" Saturnine declared.

"_Maybe not alone she can't!"_ Saturnine's eyes went wide with recognition as a second voice chimed in.

"You!" she growled.

"_Like Firefly said… it's time to end this!"_ Moments later the Blood Stone began to fade back into Saturnine's forehead. The Demon Fox let a sinister grin spread across her face.

"And so my fun ends here," she sighed. She looked back down at Shin.

"You lucked out this time, Shin. Next time, though, you won't be so lucky," she told him. By now the Blood Stone had all but vanished. As she began to transform back she had one last message.

"Enjoy your life while you can, Firefly! Soon, your body will be mine!" With those words Saturnine's body became engulfed in a black aura. When the aura faded Firefly was standing in her place. Worn out from the transformation Firefly's legs couldn't support her body weight. She collapsed to the ground next to Shin.

"Firefly!" Instantly Ryley and the others surrounded her.

"Is she okay?!" Ole asked.

"She'll be fine. She's just worn out," Ryley reassured them. With Firefly's health no longer under question he and the others turned to Shin. Zan, Glint, Nite and Rio were approaching him.

"Alright, look. We don't share the same sentiments as he does," Zan quickly spoke up to dispel any possible ill feelings between them. "He just happens to be a member of our enclosure and a longtime friend of mine, that's all."

"We know," Ryley replied. "None of you share Shin's feelings towards Firefly or us, just as our feelings towards all of you are not the same as they are towards Shin."

"We know you guys are good, even if Shin is a complete ass," Ole added.

"When it comes to Shin I kinda think of him as an ass too," Rio spoke up. This earned him strange looks from everyone around him.

"What?" he asked. Zan just shook his head before turning back towards Ryley and the others.

"Be that as it may I feel it would benefit us all if we were to keep these two separated for a time," Ryley suggested. "After this recent display I'm confident none of us want a repeat performance."

"Agreed. We'll take him back to our enclosure and you all take her back to a nice resting place. Hopefully next time we can meet under better circumstances." Ryley nodded in agreement with him.

"Come on. Let's get her back to the den," Inferno suggested.

"Help me get her on my back," Ryley instructed. It only took them a few short moments to get Firefly on Ryley's back. To make sure she didn't accidentally fall off Ole also rode on him.

"Okay, let's go." With Firefly secure they made their way back to their den. Although she was unconscious Saturnine's words still echoed clearly in Firefly's mind.

"… _Soon, your body… will be mine…"_

* * *

The battle thankfully ended without any fatalities, though it took more than just Firefly to silence the Demon Fox this time around. What does this mean for the next time? Will Firefly be able to keep Saturnine's bloodlust under control for much longer? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	47. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 47: Questions and Answers**

It had been a day since Saturnine's battle with Shin and the group was faced with more questions than they had answers for. The most prominent ones were about Saturnine, mainly involving her origin and what connection she had with Firefly.

"Now, does anyone want to hazard a guess as to just what the Hell that thing Firefly changed into was," Houkai offered.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that something like that was inside her to begin with," Sabre commented. "I mean, who could have imagined that something so evil could live within someone so kind."

"I don't believe any of us knew," Faber told him.

"So what do we do when she wakes up? Do we ask her about that thing?" Sabre inquired.

"I say we do. I'd like to know just what that thing is and whether it'll come out again or not," Houkai chimed.

"We won't," Ryley announced. "Better to let her tell us when she's ready."

"Wait a minute! Why should we wait?" the Jolteon argued.

"Would you use your head for a second, Houkai," Inferno chastised. "Suppose we do ask her about that monster and she doesn't want to talk about it. Then what?"

"We keep asking until she does," Houkai answered, not skipping a beat.

"Okay… suppose we keep asking her. Suppose she grows annoyed by the constant questioning. Suppose that she gets mad and that creature appears again." Inferno brought up a valid point, one Houkai had not considered.

"Well, I…" he stuttered.

"Just as I figured… you never think things through. You always want things done your way no matter the consequences," Inferno scolded.

"In any case we are not going to ask Firefly about that thing. We will wait until she is ready to tell us about it," Ryley announced.

"I wonder when that'll be," Faber chimed.

"Who knows. Right now she's sleeping. Ole is watching over her," Ryley informed them. They all glanced towards the back of the cave where Ole was watching over Firefly as she slept. The Riolu had not slept at all as she watched over her friend, her mind filled with concern for her safety.

"Oh Firefly… please wake up soon," she prayed. Meanwhile Firefly's sleep, contrary to how it appeared, was anything but peaceful. Within her mind she found herself surrounded by fog, but instead of white the atmosphere was shrouded in darkness.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she panicked.

"_You almost couldn't stop me this time…"_

"Who's there?" she shrieked, quickly spinning around. When she saw no one it only added to her fear.

"_If she hadn't come when she did that Raichu would be dead right now…"_ Firefly spun around again, still finding herself alone.

"I know that's you, Saturnine! Show yourself!" she demanded.

"_Oh, but I have," _the evil entity remarked. _"You see, I'm all around you…" _Almost immediately the fog began to thicken, worrying Firefly a bit.

"I'm serious, Saturnine! Stop with the games and come out!" she barked.

"_I'm not playing. I really am all around you… and soon I will devour you…" _From within the fog small black tentacles began to appear, slithering towards Firefly. She took a few steps back, her eyes never losing sight of the approaching tentacles. Shortly after she turned and ran. She managed to run only a few steps before one of the tentacles shot out and wrapped around her hind legs, tripping her up.

"_Leaving already? The fun's just getting started,"_ Saturnine's voice taunted.

"Let me go!" Firefly screamed. She struggled and squirmed, but no matter what she tried she could not free herself. In a last ditch effort to get free she took to the air.

"_Flying won't save you,"_ Saturnine spat. The tentacle around her legs grew taut and began to pull her back down towards the ground.

"No! I won't let you take me!" Firefly cried, redoubling her efforts to get free.

"_You assume you have a say in the matter." _Two more black tentacles shot out of the fog, wrapping around her wings and binding them behind her back. Firefly fell to the ground with a painful thud, a grunt escaping her lips shortly after.

"Wh… What… do you want?" Firefly asked.

"_What do I want? Why, what I've always wanted… a body of my own." _Two more tentacles slithered out of the fog towards Firefly.

"No! Keep away!" she shrieked. She then attempted to swat them away, but all that did was make it easier for them to tie her front paws together. She was now at the mercy of Saturnine.

"No… let me go," she whimpered.

"_Oh no, I'm not going to free you. Like I said… I will devour you." _Then, to Firefly's horror, the tentacles began to drag her back towards the fog. Seeing this she began to thrash about.

"No! I don't want to be devoured!" she screamed.

"_Again you assume you have a say," _Saturnine taunted.

"But why me?" Firefly cried.

"_Simple… you can get me what I want,"_ Saturnine explained.

"But I don't know what that is!" Firefly argued.

"_You will in time… though by then it'll be too late for you…" _By now Firefly was mere inches away from the fog. She continued to thrash, though it did no good.

"No! Don't do this! Please, I beg you!" she pleaded.

"_It's already too late! I shall devour you… and then your body will be mine!" _Saturnine declared.

"No! No please!" Firefly screamed. Her eyes grew wide as the fog began to swallow her whole. Slowly she could feel herself begin to slip away.

"No! No!" Right before she was completely gone…

"No!" She shot up with a start, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Ole was at first startled by her sudden movement, but quickly went to calm the frantic Vulpix down.

"Whoa, take it easy, Firefly. You're safe now," she said. Hearing the commotion Ryley and the others quickly gathered around, concerned about Firefly. The winged Vulpix's eyes darted around the room in a panic.

"W-Where am I?" she gasped.

"You're back at the den," Ryley informed her. "We brought you here after the fight."

"Fight? What…" It took her a bit but she finally remembered the battle Saturnine had against Shin.

"Is… Is Shin okay?" she wondered.

"He lived, though I doubt if we'll see him for a while. That thing beat him up pretty bad," Sabre told her. Now in a safe environment Firefly began to calm down.

"It was… it was just a dream… no, more like a nightmare," she sighed. "I… I could feel myself being swallowed up by the darkness. Any longer and I would have been lost." Everyone present could feel the fear in her voice. Whatever dream, or nightmare as she put it, haunted her must have been extremely terrifying to affect her as it was now. After a few minutes it was Ryley who broke the silence.

"Firefly… we know you probably don't want to talk about what happened yesterday now, but whenever you do just know we're here," he told her. As Firefly looked around she saw the others nod in agreement with the Dragonair. It made her feel good that they understood how she felt about it, and yet she also knew that they deserved an explanation.

"Hello?" Everyone turned towards the entrance where some unexpected visitors were standing.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting things." Firefly smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay," she said. "You're Zan and… Nite, correct?" The Zangoose nodded as he stopped next to them. Nite stood next to Zan and flashed a smile before then admiring Ryley.

"We came by ourselves just for two reasons. The first of which is, how are you?" Zan questioned. "I know that you weren't physically involved in the fight, but I'm pretty sure the situation took its toll on you."

"It did," Firefly said. "Though we are two different Pokémon we share one body. If she sustains any injuries they linger once we swap back."

"I had a feeling that's how things went," Zan replied before folding his arms over his chest. "I also have a feeling that you know what the other reason or question is going to be, right?" Firefly hung her head, for she knew exactly what Zan was talking about.

"You want to know about her, don't you?" she guessed. "Alright. I'll tell you all."

"You sure, Firefly? You don't have to if you don't want to," Ryley said.

"No, it's okay," Firefly told him. "All of you deserve an explanation as to what that was." Though they hadn't known her for that long they all came to realize that once she made up her mind there was no changing it. Everyone gathered around and listened in, waiting for Firefly to reveal the identity of the creature that battled Shin.

"Her name is Saturnine. She's a demon born from the depths of Hell itself," she said. Ole wrapped her arms around her as the mere mention of that beast's name sent shivers up her spine.

"Ugh… even her name sounds demonic," the Riolu commented.

"What does she want, and why is she inside you?" Inferno questioned.

"I don't know what she wants, or even why she's inside me. All I know is that having her inside me, never knowing when the next time she'll appear, scares me," Firefly explained.

"Where did she come from?" Faber asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that she first appeared after an experiment went terribly wrong. Many scientists were killed that day," Firefly commented. "If it hadn't been for a very close friend of mine I don't know how many people and Pokémon would have died." That statement was a testament to the ruthlessness of Saturnine.

"Okay, but what triggers her appearance?" Ryley wondered.

"Anger… anger and hatred," Firefly answered. "Whenever I get real angry she appears. I don't know if she feeds off my anger or what, but that's how it is."

"Now that you mention it you did get pretty pissed right before she showed up that last time," Houkai commented.

"So as long as you don't get mad she won't appear," Sabre said.

"For now. I don't know if she'll find another way to get free or not," Firefly replied.

"Another way? What do you mean?" Ryley inquired.

"Well… the past few times she's appeared I've found it more and more difficult to regain control, and when I do I find myself growing weaker and weaker. At this rate one of these times I won't be able to stop her and she'll have full control over me," Firefly explained. This gave the others cause to worry. If Firefly ever did lose complete control of herself to Saturnine there wasn't anyone who could stop her.

"Let's pray that never happens," Ryley said, to which the others all agreed.

"Okay, from what I can gather… This demon, Saturnine, lays dormant inside you until you get angry, and then she awakens. Do I have that right?" Zan questioned, to which Firefly nodded.

"But what about that other thing? S-She said that thing could find another way out. What if she does? What if she gets out another way and no one can stop her? What do we do then?" Nite babbled in a panic.

"Nite, calm down. She just explained everything very clearly," Zan growled.

"B-But what if she does?" Nite questioned.

"She… won't…" Zan repeated, growing a bit agitated.

"But Zan…"

"She won't, Nite. You have my word," Firefly told him.

"You… You promise?" he asked with pleading eyes. Firefly smiled as she got up and walked over to him, placing a paw on his head.

"I promise. I won't let her hurt you," Firefly cooed. Her reassurance put a smile on his face.

"Okay," he replied. Firefly smiled, amused by his child-like mannerisms.

"Firefly… we can only imagine how you felt about this, but we want to thank you for telling us," Ryley said.

"All of you had a right to know," she replied. With that taken care of she began making her way towards the mouth of the den.

"Where are you going?" Faber asked.

"Out for a walk," she announced.

"You going to be okay by yourself?" Ole questioned.

"Yeah. I just need some time to gather my thoughts," Firefly explained. "I'll be back later."

"Okay. Take care out there. Who knows if Shin will come looking for you," Ryley warned.

"You don't have to worry about that. He's in no condition to try anything," Zan reassured. Firefly nodded in understanding before walking out of the den.

* * *

It had been nearly ten minutes since Firefly left the den and so far the walk had done her a bit of good. She had managed to push the memories of the battle and Saturnine's subsequent visit to the back of her mind while at the same time beginning to think of an escape plan.

"There's no way I'm staying here any longer than I have to. The first chance I get I'm getting me and everyone else I can out of here," she told herself. Her train of thought was soon interrupted by one of Giovanni's guards approaching her.

"Come with me. The Boss wants to see you," he announced. Now this was a change of pace. Just what would Giovanni want with her?

"_Might as well get this over with," _she figured. "Alright. Lead the way." She followed the guard as he lead her out of the enclosure and into the heart of the base where Giovanni awaited her. As she followed she tried to determine what Giovanni would want with her.

"_This isn't like him. He's never called me to his office before," _she mused. Before she could figure out a reason why she found herself standing outside his office.

"He's waiting inside," the guard said. Firefly looked at the door, a feeling of uneasiness washing over her.

"_I best be careful."_ She carefully walked up to the door and placed a paw on it, pushing it open. She stepped inside and looked around. The one thing that stood out more than anything was the cold feeling that came over her upon stepping inside. Other than that it had the look of a standard office. From behind his desk Giovanni looked down upon her.

"Ah, Firefly. So good of you to join me," he said. He made a motion towards the door. Moments later the guard reached in and closed the door.

"Okay, what's this all about? You never called me here before, so why now?" Firefly demanded.

"I just thought we'd… talk a bit," Giovanni said. Firefly scoffed at the idea.

"Oh please. We never had anything to talk about in the past and we sure as Hell don't have anything to talk about now," she spat.

"True," Giovanni agreed. "So then why don't I talk with your 'other self'." Firefly gasped and her eyes went wide.

"W-Why should I? What do you two have to talk about?" she demanded.

"Oh, we have many things to discuss," he replied.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that you'll have to take a rain check out on that conversation," Firefly announced. "A permanent one."

"I highly doubt that," Giovanni countered. "You see, if you won't give me what I want I'll have to go through other channels to get it."

"W-What do you mean?" Firefly stuttered. Instead of answering her he pressed a button on his desk. Seconds later a large view screen slid down from the ceiling and came to life.

"T-That's…"

"Now, who will be willing to cooperate?" Giovanni wondered out loud as he looked at the image of Firefly's friends on the screen. "Perhaps the Oddish."

"Leave them alone! It's me you want!" Firefly barked, her anger slowly increasing. Giovanni, though, ignored her protests and continued to look over her friends.

"That hot-headed Jolteon may work better," he said.

"I said leave them alone!" she barked. Now Giovanni looked at her, a smug look on his face.

"Why should I? What will you do?" he taunted.

"If you lay one finger on them I'll… I'll…" Firefly suddenly found it difficult to concentrate.

"W-What's… h-happening?" she growled.

"_You naïve fool… You fell right for his trap…"_ She gasped as she realized all too late what Giovanni was doing.

"D-Damn! Why didn't I figure this out sooner?" she growled through gritted teeth.

"Well, it seems that my guest wants to meet me," Giovanni observed.

"Too bad… that's not… going to happen," Firefly spat.

"Oh, I have ways of making things happen when I want to," Giovanni argued. "All I need to do is press the right buttons." He then turned his attention back to the screen showing Firefly's friends. Though it angered her that he was doing this she had to keep telling herself that the only reason he was doing this was to get her angry enough to let Saturnine out.

"_He's bluffing! All he wants is Saturnine!" _she told herself.

"_Are you sure? You know he's not one to bluff,"_ Saturnine countered.

"_No! This is all a bluff!"_ Firefly argued.

"The Dragonair and Flareon might pose a challenge, but I'm sure I can break them in time," Giovanni observed. No matter how hard she tried to remain calm each word he spoke only increased her anger.

"That Quilava might be more willing," he said.

"_No! Don't fall for it! Don't fall for it!" _Firefly repeated over and over again in her head.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten about that one?" Giovanni questioned. "I do believe that I'll get the best results… from that Riolu." That one was too much.

"I won't let you touch them!" Firefly roared.

"_I think I'll take over from here."_ Before Firefly could do anything the Blood Stone appeared on her forehead, and within mere moments the demonic Saturnine appeared.

"Oh, how easily the weak-minded are manipulated," she declared.

"Ah, Saturnine. How I've waited so long for the opportunity to speak with you," Giovanni said. The Demon Fox looked up and saw she was in the presence of Team Rocket's leader.

"Ah… I wondered if we'd have to opportunity to talk," Saturnine said. "My last stay was ended a bit prematurely."

"That it was," Giovanni agreed. "But enough about the past. Please, make yourself comfortable." Saturnine took a seat in one of the large chairs on the opposite side of Giovanni's desk.

"So tell me, what did you wish to discuss?" she questioned.

"Ever since you first appeared I've wanted to learn as much as I can about you, like where you came from and what you want," he admitted.

"Those questions are easily answered," Saturnine declared. "You see, I come from the ancient kingdom of Pokétopia." Giovanni's eyes went wide at the revelation.

"Then that would mean…" he stuttered.

"That's right. I was alive back then," Saturnine said.

"Amazing," Giovanni gasped. "Then, can you tell me if what is written in that ancient tome is true?"

It is. In ancient times humans and Pokémon did live side-by-side without the need for forced obedience," she confirmed.

"Then that must mean there really were ruling parties for both the humans and Pokémon," Giovanni mused.

"That there were, and for years they governed Pokétopia in peace," Saturnine said. "However, it was not to last."

"Why not? What happened?" Giovanni inquired.

"I happened," Saturnine answered. "I was denied my destiny by the Pokémon Elder Council, so I rose up against them. However, I could not defeat them and was banished to the Dark Realm."

"I see," Giovanni said, amazed by what Saturnine was telling him. "I do have one more question. Of all the Pokémon for you to chose as your 'vessel', why this one?"

"Firefly? It's rather simple. You see, she can get me what I want," she replied.

"And that would be?" Giovanni pondered.

"Revenge," Saturnine stated. "She can get me close enough to the Elder Council for me to exact my revenge on what they did to me."

"But how would she get you close to them… unless!"

"You catch on quick," Saturnine said. "She has the Mark of the Phoenix." Giovanni was ecstatic that he was that much closer to his ultimate goal. However…

"How did she manage to hide it from me all this time?" he wondered.

"I take it you never performed a thorough examination of her, did you? If you had you would have seen it on her left paw," Saturnine told him. Giovanni made a mental note to dispose of the scientists that had performed her examination when she was first brought here.

"That would explain how she grew to be so powerful," Giovanni mused.

"Not only her, but Indigo as well," Saturnine added.

"Indigo? You mean… 02 has the mark as well?" Saturnine silently nodded, making Giovanni slap his head in frustration.

"This is unbelievable! The two perfect specimens were right under my nose and I didn't even realize it!" he yelled.

"All is not yet lost. You did get little Firefly back," Saturnine pointed out.

"That is true," Giovanni agreed. "It appears as though I may have to re-evaluate the level of competition I place in front of her."

"In that case I shall take my leave," Saturnine announced. She approached the door and, using her Psychic powers, opened it.

"Saturnine," Giovanni called, causing her to pause and look back.

"I want to thank you. The information you provided was… very interesting," he said.

"I only hope you do not squander the opportunity I presented you with. That would be a more unfortunate outcome," Saturnine warned. With those last words Saturnine walked out, leaving Giovanni to plan his next course of action. He made a call to one of the scientists.

"Bring me 01's battle schedule," he ordered.

* * *

Saturnine walked down the halls back towards the enclosure. She didn't need the guidance of a guard, nor did she want it. In her mind they were useless pawns, a complete waste of space and time.

"If he were truly serious about finding Pokétopia he would get rid of all these worthless underlings and just search himself," she spat.

"_Why, Saturnine? Why did you tell him about the mark? You know I was doing my best to hide it from him!"_ Firefly chastised.

"That's right. 'You' were keeping the secret, not me. I had no reason not to tell him," Saturnine replied.

"_But now he'll use us as tools just to get what he wants!" _Firefly argued.

"Not us. You. He'll use you as a tool, just as I have," Saturnine countered.

"_Well since we share one body if he uses me he's using you too!" _Firefly rebutted.

"We share a body for now, but once I get what I want I'll take over this body on a permanent basis," Saturnine retorted. Firefly was about to argue back when Saturnine stopped.

"Well, it seems as though we've arrived." In front of her was the door to the enclosure.

"Time to make my presence known," she declared.

"_Hold on! You're not seriously going to go inside without changing back, are you? Do you know what kind of chaos that would create?" _Firefly gasped.

"Of course. Why else would I do it?" Saturnine questioned.

"_No, Saturnine! Don't do it!" _Firefly pleaded.

"Oh come now. Why do you always want to ruin my fun? You're no fun at all," Saturnine griped.

"_I don't see the fun in making everyone else panic," _Firefly replied. With a sigh Saturnine sat down.

"Very well… I'll play nice this time," Saturnine said. "Before I go I'll leave you with a little gift." Her body briefly took on a white glow before the Blood Stone vanished. Seconds later Saturnine's intimidating form gave way to Firefly, but upon regaining control Firefly fell to the ground completely exhausted.

"D-Damn… even when there's no battling involved these transformations still leave me wiped out," she groaned.

"_Which is why I left you my little gift,"_ Saturnine called. Before Firefly could ask about the gift the same white glow that surrounded Saturnine's body before now surrounded Firefly's. Then, to her surprise, she felt her strength returning to her. She stood up, a confused look on her face.

"W-What happened?" she wondered.

"_Come now. Surely you know what the move Wish does," _Saturnine said.

"Wish? Why would you…"

"_Just remember that your time being in control is limited. I will soon be strong enough to take over… permanently."_ With that Saturnine's consciousness faded. Firefly paused momentarily before heading into the enclosure.

* * *

The rest of the day thankfully went smoothly. Firefly had decided not to tell the others about her meeting with Giovanni or about Saturnine's re-emergence. That night, while everyone was sleeping, Firefly was being visited by someone she hadn't seen in months.

"Hello, my child."

"Hello, Empress Ho-oh. It is good to hear from you again," Firefly greeted.

"It is good to speak to as well. I can only imagine what the past few months have been like for you," Ho-oh said. Firefly looked down, her eyes filled with sadness.

"It's been very difficult being separated from the others, especially the children," she sighed. "There isn't a day that goes by when I'm not thinking of them. How I wish I was back with them." With a smile on her face Ho-oh used the tip of her wing to lift Firefly's head.

"Do not despair. They are close," she said. Firefly's eyes immediately lit up when she heard that.

"They are? How close? Will they be here soon?" she asked. Ho-oh chuckled at Firefly's renewed enthusiasm.

"At their current pace it'll still be a couple of weeks, but they will arrive," she said. For the first time in a long time Firefly was filled with hope.

"For now, though, you must stay alive and keep the darkness at bay," Ho-oh said. Upon hearing the word 'darkness' Firefly began thinking of Saturnine and how it was becoming more and more difficult to contain her.

"Empress, I need to ask you something regarding Saturnine," she called, getting Ho-oh's full attention.

"What is it, my child?" she inquired.

"Lately, it's becoming more and more difficult to keep Saturnine at bay. It's almost as if she's getting more powerful while I seem to be getting weaker," Firefly explained. "Do you know what is happening to me?"

"I do. With each transformation Saturnine's hold on your body grows while your own hold weakens," Ho-oh explained. "If she continues to emerge she'll have complete control in no time." This scared Firefly greatly. To think she could lose her body when her friends were so close to making it back to her.

"Is there… Is there anything I can do to stop her?" Firefly inquired.

"Not while you're still imprisoned. You must first escape before anything can be done about Saturnine," Ho-oh answered. At that moment Firefly's face grew serious.

"Then escape I shall," she declared.

* * *

Elsewhere Ephriam had reached a crossroads. He had always been loyal to Team Rocket and carried out his orders as instructed, but after meeting and speaking with Firefly he had began to question his loyalties. Was Team Rocket who he should be loyal to, or should he side with his fellow Pokémon?

"What should I do?" he wondered. "What should I do?"

* * *

For every question there is an answer, but for Firefly and the others the answers never come easy. Now that Giovanni knows her secret what's next? Will Indigo and the others arrive and rescue her before Giovanni acts? And what of Ephriam? What will he decide to do? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	48. Girl's Fight Out

**Chapter 48: Girl's Fight Out**

In his office Giovanni was going over what he believed were suitable opponents for Firefly. After speaking with Saturnine and learning of the secret that had been kept from him he wanted to present Firefly with her first true test.

"If what she said is true then it's high time we pushed her to her limits," Giovanni mused. So far none of the files he was looking at held any promising opponents. Just as he was about to give up one of the files piqued his interest.

"Hmm… this one looks promising," he commented. He then placed a call for Firefly's next opponent to be prepared.

* * *

With an escape attempt inevitable Firefly knew she'd have to be in top form. It would be much more difficult than last time, especially now that Giovanni knew she bore the Mark of the Phoenix. For those reasons she re-doubled her efforts to get stronger and urged all who would listen to do the same. While others prepared Firefly continued to train herself, finding no better method than sparring sessions with Ryley and the others.

"Man… is it just me or has Firefly gotten stronger?" Houkai wondered out loud after his most recent sparring session with the winged Vulpix.

"I think it has more to do with you slacking off than with her getting stronger," Inferno commented.

"Why you…"

"That's enough," Ryley interjected. "While it's true that some of us, who shall remain nameless, have been lackadaisical when it comes to training Firefly has indeed gotten stronger."

"I can vouch for that," Faber said. "Another one that's gotten stronger is Ole."

"I've noticed that too," Sabre agreed. "I think she's taking Firefly's example to heart."

"Those two have grown close since the day they first met," Ryley commented. The five of them were watching from the sidelines as Firefly and Ole had a sparring session. So far the Riolu had matched Firefly move for move.

"Looks like… you've gotten… a lot… faster," Firefly panted.

"I guess… all that time… I spent… training… with you… is starting to… pay off," Ole responded.

"Well then… let's… keep… it up," Firefly urged. The two of them continued their sparring session, each one launching attacks that were more spectacular than the previous. Firefly attempted her Firestorm attack, but having seen it previously Ole knew how to counter it. She swiped at the incoming attack with her claws, knocking it harmlessly to the ground. However the Firestorm was just a decoy to keep Ole from seeing the real attack.

"Now I've got you!" she barked, launching a Flamethrower at Ole. Unfortunately for Firefly she sorely underestimated Ole's reaction time and overall speed. Her outburst prior to the attack gave the Riolu just enough time to jump out of the way and go into an attack of her own. She charged Firefly and slashed at her, her claws tearing three gashes in her side.

"Gah!" she grunted, immediately clutching her side.

"Firefly!" Immediately all of them were by her side, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Faber asked. Before Firefly could answer Sabre saw the three gashes in her side.

"Oh man, those look bad," he commented. When the others noticed the gashes their reactions were the same as Sabre's. Ole, though, was also racked with guilt.

"Oh man! Firefly, I'm so sorry!" she gasped. "I… I didn't mean… I didn't think I'd get you that bad!"

"It's okay. It was just an accident," Firefly told her, still clutching her side. "Things like this happen."

"Are you going to be okay? Should we go get help?" Ole questioned.

"That won't be necessary. I just have to wait for the right moment to…" As she was speaking a few rays of sunlight shined down on them. Firefly looked up and smiled.

"Perfect," she said. The next thing they knew Firefly's body took on a greenish glow as she began using Synthesis to heal her wounds. Ryley and the others had never seen Firefly do this and were left in awe.

"Incredible… I had no idea she could do anything like this," Ole gasped.

"Neither did we," Ryley admitted. Within seconds the wound had healed and Firefly was as good as new.

"See, nothing to worry about," she said.

"How… How did you do that?" Inferno asked. The others were all wondering the same thing.

"It's one of the many tricks I've learned over the years," Firefly said.

"I've never met a Fire type that could use Synthesis before," Inferno commented.

"Well, outside of my appearance I'm not like other Fire types. Within my body I have the DNA of every known Pokémon type," Firefly explained.

"Every type?" Sabre gasped, to which Firefly nodded.

"Amazing. Just imagine all the different techniques you must know. I doubt if there's any Pokémon that can stand up to you," Faber commented.

"Believe me, even with all those moves at my disposal I'm just as beatable as anyone," Firefly responded.

"How so?" Ryley questioned.

"All the moves in the world won't do me any good if I don't use them effectively," Firefly answered.

"Well, no offense meant, but if you're so beatable then why is Giovanni so interested in you?" Sabre questioned.

"It's not my fighting ability he's interested in. It's this." Firefly held out her left paw, showing everyone the mark.

"What is that?" Houkai wondered.

"It's the Mark of the Phoenix," Firefly told them.

"Hey, I've heard of that," Ole announced. "It's supposed to be the mark that Ho-oh bestows on Pokémon that she feels… wait a minute! You… were chosen by Ho-oh?"

"Yes. On the day of my birth I was visited by Empress Ho-oh and it was then she bestowed upon me the Mark of the Phoenix," Firefly explained.

"So he's been after you because of that," Ryley assumed.

"Yes, only he thought I had it before, but now he knows," Firefly said.

"How did he find out?" Ole asked.

"Yesterday, when I went out on my walk, one of the guards brought me to his office. He then… tricked me into letting Saturnine back out. She's the one who told him," Firefly admitted.

"You were in his office? Why didn't you say anything before?" Houkai exclaimed.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. I figured you already had enough to worry about without me adding on to it," Firefly explained. "I'm sorry if this upsets you, but…"

"It's okay. We understand," Ryley said, interrupting her. "We know you didn't want to worry us, but we'll worry no matter what."

"That's what friends do… they worry when one has problems," Faber said. Firefly couldn't help but smile as a feeling of warmth washed over her at her friends' statements.

"Thanks, everyone. It… means a lot to hear you say that," Firefly said.

"It's the truth," Ole added. As she looked around Firefly felt a warmth that almost brought a tear to her eye. It felt good to be surrounded by such caring friends.

And yet… as the saying goes… all good things must come to an end.

"Oh boy… here comes a mood-killer," Inferno sighed. The group watched as a guard approached them.

"Let's go, 01. The Boss wants you fighting," he said. Firefly let out an exhausted sigh while the others gasped.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Firefly started to follow the guard when Ole jumped in front of them.

"No! I won't let you do this!" she shouted.

"Out of the way, you!" the guard demanded.

"Forget it!" Ole refused.

"Please, Ole. Don't do this," Firefly begged. "Just let me go take care of things in the arena and I'll…"

"No!" Ole argued. "I'm tired of seeing you come out of that place emotionally beaten and broken! If I can help it I'll make sure you never have to go through that again, and if that means going against Giovanni myself then so be it!" This was a side of the Riolu none of them had ever seen before, but for the guard it was an annoying side he was quickly growing tired of.

"I said out of the way!" he repeated.

"If you want to move me that badly then do it yourself!" Ole challenged. He fully intended on taking her up on that offer. Just as he was about to reach for one of his Poké Balls…

"Hold on," Giovanni's voice spoke through his radio. The guard grabbed it.

"Sir?" he inquired.

"If the Riolu is so intent on keeping Firefly from harm then bring her as well," he ordered.

"Are you sure that wise, sir?" the guard asked.

"Are you questioning me?" Giovanni roared, almost causing the guard to drop his radio.

"N-No sir!" he stuttered.

"Then follow your orders!" The radio went dead moments later, indicating Giovanni cut the link. The guard then glared down at Firefly and Ole, who looked up at him with a pair of smirks.

"Well, you heard him," Firefly gloated.

"Looks like we're both fighting," Ole added. The guard growled, but rather than take out his frustration on the Pokémon before him he lead them towards the arena. Firefly was feeling confident, but one look at Ole showed that she was quite scared.

"Is this your first time in the arena?" Firefly asked.

"Y-Yeah. I've heard about how brutal the battles are there but I've never experienced it myself until now," she explained. Firefly was quick to dispel her fears.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure we leave there alive," she said.

"I don't doubt that. I'm just worried that I'll be a hindrance out there," Ole admitted.

"You won't be. Trust me," Firefly said. By now the two of them were standing right outside the door that would take them to the arena.

"Alright… time to get busy," Firefly said. Confident that they could win the two ladies stepped through the door on their way to the arena.

* * *

For Firefly this was nothing new, but for Ole, someone who had never stepped foot inside the arena, she was shaking out of both fear and anticipation.

"Relax, Ole. We're going to get through this," Firefly told her.

"I-I know. It's just that… I'm a bit nervous," Ole admitted.

"I can tell, but just remember that I'm here with you," Firefly said.

"I… I will," Ole promised. Now all that was left was for them to wait for their opponent. Unfortunately Giovanni was making them play the waiting game, something that annoyed Firefly to no end.

"Come on! Do you have to make me wait every single time I come here?" she barked.

"I suppose not, though I wasn't aware that you were so eager to fight," Giovanni said.

"I'm eager to get this over with as quickly as possible," Firefly corrected.

"That much is clear," Giovanni countered. "I suppose I should send your opponent in now."

"About time," Firefly grumbled. "Now, let's see what he… whoa!" Her comment was interrupted when the ground began to shake. Firefly flapped her wings and took to the skies, but Ole wasn't as fortunate.

"W-What the H-Hell is h-happening?" the Riolu stuttered.

"I don't know! An earthquake, perhaps?" Firefly guessed. The shaking grew more intense and Ole was finding it more and more difficult to remain standing.

"You okay down there?" Firefly called.

"Y-Yeah! I'm j-just… ah!" As she was speaking the ground split open and she found herself teetering on the edge of a deep fissure.

"Ole!" Firefly shouted. With a quick flap of her wings she sped towards Ole.

"Quick! Grab on!" she called. As she flew by Ole pitched her body forward, grabbing onto one of Firefly's hind legs. Then, without losing momentum, Firefly flew up into the air, taking Ole up with her.

"Whew… that was a close one," Ole sighed. She looked up at Firefly.

"Are you going to be okay, carrying me like this?" she wondered.

"Don't worry about me. I'm good," Firefly told her. Ole was amazed by the fact that, even though she was carrying more weight than usual, Firefly was managing to stay in the air effortlessly. She began to wonder how strong Firefly truly was.

"Look sharp! Our opponent is here," Firefly warned. On the other side of the field they could see a large figure in the shadows walking towards them. Firefly flew towards the ground, letting Ole drop down safely before landing. As it stepped out of the shadows they both gasped. In front of them was a massive Snorlax. However, there was something different about this one. His coat seemed to shine in the light, almost as if it were made from steel.

"Have fun," Giovanni taunted. The girls stared up at the Snorlax as he flashed them a sinister grin.

"Okay, Snorlax are Normal types so you can leave this one to me," Ole said.

"Not so fast, Ole. Something isn't right here," Firefly warned. But Ole ignored her warning and charged the Snorlax, jumping at him to deliver a Jump Kick. She made solid contact, but rather than the Snorlax being hurt Ole was the one to feel the pain as she bounced off the large Pokémon and immediately grabbed her foot in pain.

"Ah, damn! That hurt!" she screamed. As she writhed in pain the Snorlax swiped her with his paw, slapping her back next to Firefly.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Ole gingerly stood back up, slowly stepping down on her sore foot.

"More or less," she said. "Man… just what the Hell is that thing made of?"

"Hmm… I wonder." Firefly took a deep breath and spewed a Flamethrower right at the Snorlax. When the attack hit the Snorlax covered up, but appeared to be in excruciating pain.

"Just as I thought! That thing is a Steel type!" she exclaimed.

"A Steel type? Giovanni put us against a Steel type Snorlax?" Ole barked.

"Apparently so," Firefly replied. "Though, it is strange considering that I'm a Fire type and you're a Fighting type, both of which are strong against Steel types."

"You think there's more to this Snorlax than meets the eye?" Ole questioned.

"I do," Firefly answered. "Because of that we'll have to be very cautious."

"Gotcha," Ole said. The two of them stared at the Snorlax, waiting to see what he would do. They didn't have to wait long, for moments later the Snorlax fired a Hyper Beam at them.

"Move!" Firefly shouted. The two of them jumped out of the way, the Hyper Beam passing harmlessly between them.

"Wait for me to attack before charging in!" Firefly instructed.

"Okay!" Ole replied. With their strategy planned out Firefly focused her attention back on the massive Snorlax.

"Okay… chew on this!" she barked. She took a deep breath and spat out a Fire Blast. As the Fire attack closed in the Snorlax crossed his arms in front of him to protect himself.

"Now, Ole! Charge in behind the Fire Blast!" Firefly called. The Riolu nodded and advanced on the Snorlax, her fists drawn back.

"Prepare for a beating!" she barked. Unfortunately the Snorlax had anticipated this. His defensive stance was nothing more than a ruse. Right before the Fire Blast hit he drew his fist back and threw a punch, the flames wrapping around his fist in a make-shift Fire Punch.

"What the?" Ole gasped.

"Look out, Ole!" Firefly shouted. Due to her surprise Ole was unable to avoid contact. The Snorlax hit her flush with his punch, the impact of his metal fist along with the flames causing double damage to the Riolu.

"Are you alright, Ole?" Firefly called.

"Y-Yeah, I'm… Firefly, look out!" Ole warned. Right as she looked up the Snorlax let out a loud bellow and charged her.

"Oh crap!" Thinking fast Firefly jumped back, narrowly avoiding a Brick Break. The Snorlax looked up at her and surprisingly went into a Bullet Punch.

"What the… since when could a Snorlax move this fast?" Firefly barked. She quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind and instead concentrated on dodging all of the punches coming her way. It took every bit of concentration she had to make sure she didn't get hit, but a few still managed to make solid contact. When the barrage finally ended Firefly looked a bit roughed up.

"M-Man… this is… going to be… harder… than I thought," she gasped. While she tried to recover Ole tried her hand at taking the Snorlax down.

"I'm taking you down, fatso!" she declared. He took a swing at her, but she managed to dodge before coming back with Close Combat. A flurry of punches and kicks followed, but when she finished her attack the only one that was sore was her.

"Ow… that didn't work," she groaned. Her efforts earned her a harsh backhand from the Sleeping Pokémon.

"Ole!" Firefly shouted. She took to the sky and headed towards her, but before she could get close the Snorlax let out an earth-shaking bellow. Shortly after that the gravity began to change, becoming much heavier.

"What's… happening? I… can… barely… move!" Ole growled.

"That… Snorlax… must have… used… Gravity!" Firefly explained. While the two of them struggled with the increased gravity the Snorlax stomped the ground, opening up a deep fissure that was heading right for Firefly.

"Look… out!" Ole shouted. Firefly looked just in time to see the incoming Fissure.

"No you… don't!" she barked. She flapped her wings and, though she had a bit of difficulty, flew into the air and successfully avoided the Fissure. The Snorlax, though, had a back-up plan ready. While Firefly struggled to remain airborne he charged up a Hyper Beam, an orange ball of energy forming in his mouth.

"In… coming!" Ole warned. Firefly looked at the Snorlax. She saw what was happening, but could unfortunately do nothing about it. The attack was fired and struck her, knocking her out of the air and down into the Fissure. Once she was deep within the crack the ground closed up, trapping her underground. After that the gravity returned to normal.

"No!" Ole screamed. After witnessing this something snapped inside of the Riolu. She glared up at the Snorlax, her eyes filled with rage and hate.

"You… I'll make you pay for that!" she roared. With a loud battle cry she charged the Snorlax, her claws fully extended. With his opponent charging the Sleeping Pokémon attacked with another barrage of Bullet Punches, but somehow Ole found the speed and agility to dodge all the punches.

"I'm going to rip you apart!" Using everything she had she swiped at the Snorlax, catching him across his face. Surprisingly her claws left three scratches on his face. However, she was far from finished. She continued slashing at him, each attack leaving more and more cuts on the Snorlax's metallic body. She followed this up with Close Combat, pummeling the Snorlax in his stomach. The constant onslaught was slowly taking its toll on both of them. Ole was slowly wearing out, but at the same time the Snorlax was backing down, visibly flinching with each blow that landed.

"This is for Firefly!" Ole barked, delivering one final uppercut that forced the Snorlax to stumble backwards a bit. After this Ole's adrenaline began to drop back to normal, leaving her feeling tingly all over and barely able to stand on her own.

"I… I hope… I did enough… to keep him down," she stuttered. It was soon proven that her efforts were not enough, for moments later the Snorlax let out a loud, rage-filled bellow. Unfortunately she still had not fully recovered from her onslaught mere moments before.

"Oh crap," she muttered right before being struck with a Metal Claw. Despite the damage he took due to the Riolu's earlier attacks the Metal Claw still caused a considerable amount of damage.

"Ah, shit!" she barked. She raised a paw to her cheek where the attack hit, noticing that it felt a bit damp. Pulling her paw away she gasped as she saw a bit of crimson staining it.

"This psycho's out for blood," she gasped. Another bellow snapped her out of her thoughts and back to reality. The Snorlax was charging for another attack.

"I've got to get out of here!" she shouted. She quickly jumped out of the way of Snorlax's Mega Punch, the attack leaving a sizeable dent into the ground. After the miss the Sleeping Pokémon glared at Ole. He contemplated giving chase, but before he did a new idea came to mind. With a sadistic grin he slammed his fist on the ground once more, this time sending rows of rocks shooting out of the ground towards Ole.

"Rock Tomb!" Ole shouted. The rows of rocks were closing fast, leaving Ole with little time to react. She decided try and dodge the incoming attack, but she waited too late. She did manage to avoid a direct hit, but some of the rocks shot up and closed around her leg, effectively trapping her.

"No!" she cried. She tried to pull herself free, digging her claws into the ground to try and gain leverage, but her leg was wedged in too tight. She then changed tactics and tried to kick her leg free, but due to her predicament she couldn't put enough force behind her kicks to do anything.

"Damn… I've got to get out of here!" Ole panicked. Right then the Snorlax let out a low, menacing laugh. Ole looked up and saw him slowly walking towards her, punching his fists together. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she thought about what he could, and probably would, do to her.

"No… no! Stay away!" she screamed. She resumed her struggles to free herself, but by now it would have done little good. The Snorlax was practically on top of her.

"No! Someone help!" she screamed. The Snorlax glared down at her, a wicked smile on his face. He then raised his fist into the air, preparing to deliver a Brick Break. Just as he began the downward motion the earth began to tremble once again.

"N-Now w-what?" Ole stuttered. She got her answer when the ground behind the Snorlax burst open and a Steelix emerged. With an earth-shaking roar the massive Pokémon looked down at the two of them.

"Oh, come on! As if it wasn't tough enough!" Ole griped. At first it appeared as though the Steelix was considering who to attack, but moments later the Snorlax was on the receiving end of an Iron Tail.

"Back off!" the Steelix roared. Ole gasped in shock, for the Steelix's voice sounded strangely familiar to her.

"_No way… it can't be,"_ she thought to herself. "Is… Is that you, Firefly?" The Steelix turned and smiled at her.

"In the flesh… umm, steel," she replied. Ole couldn't believe her eyes.

"But… how did… I mean… I saw…" she stuttered.

"Slow down. Why don't you collect your thoughts first," Firefly suggested. "In the meantime let me get you out of this." She carefully wedged her tail in between the rocks that had Ole's leg trapped and carefully broke them apart, freeing the Riolu. Once she was free she jumped back and threw a few kicks in an attempt to get some feeling back in her leg.

"Ah… much better," she sighed. "Thanks, Firefly."

"Don't mention it," she responded.

"Man. I had no idea you could do Transform," Ole said.

"It's one of the techniques I've learned over the years," Firefly explained. "It comes in handy, especially in situations like this."

"I bet," Ole agreed. A low growl interrupted their conversation. Looking over they saw the Snorlax had gotten up and didn't look too pleased.

"Guess fatty didn't like that Iron Tail," Ole commented.

"Then he'll like this even less," Firefly said.

"What are you planning?" Ole inquired.

"You'll see. Just get ready to pound him into submission," Firefly instructed. From the sound of Firefly's voice Ole could tell this would be the deciding attack. As she prepared Firefly looked at the approaching Snorlax.

"Have an earful of this!" she roared. The next thing they knew the air was filled with an ear-splitting Screech attack aimed at the Snorlax. The Sleeping Pokémon covered his ears in an attempt to dull the pain, but in her current form Firefly's Screech attack was highly effective. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough to cause a lasting effect on the Snorlax.

"Now, while his guard is down!" Firefly shouted.

"Got it!" Ole complied. With the Snorlax still rattled by the Screech attack Ole charged in, one of her fists glowing white.

"Time to put you down for good!" she barked right before striking the Snorlax with a Brick Break. The super-effective attack, combined with the earlier Screech, was more than enough to defeat the Sleeping Pokémon. With an earth-shaking crash the Snorlax hit the ground.

"Whew… we finally beat him," Ole sighed.

Yeah," Firefly agreed.

"So, umm… you can change back, can't you?" Ole wondered.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Just give me a sec." Firefly's body gave off a multicolored glow before shrinking in size. When the light died down she was back in her normal form.

"There, that's better," she said.

"So, are there any other little tricks you have hidden?" Ole interrogated. Firefly gave her a knowing smirk.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she teased.

"Hey, no fair!" Ole mock-complained. The girls then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, let's go," Firefly suggested.

"Not so fast, Firefly," Giovanni's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. "Your opponent isn't…"

"I know, he's not dead," Firefly interrupted. "And you know what… as far as I'm concerned he'll stay that way."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Giovanni said. "That's why I have a little… insurance policy ready." A door opened along the arena wall and another Pokémon entered. Both Ole and Firefly gasped when they saw who it was.

"N-No way!" Ole stuttered.

"_There's no way he should be here, not after that battle," _Firefly said. She and Ole could only watch as Shin, the last Pokémon they expected to see, walk slowly across the field towards the defeated Snorlax, his eyes never looking away from the winged Vulpix. When he reached the Snorlax he jumped on top of him and stared down into his eyes.

"Hold on, Shin! You don't have to do this!" Firefly pleaded, knowing exactly what he was about to do.

"Don't have to?" Shin responded, glancing at her over his shoulder. "I know I don't have to…" After saying this he brought the point of his tail down into the Snorlax's neck, a loud scraping sound echoing through the arena as metal scraped against metal. The metallic behemoth went into convulsions as blood began to spew from his neck. Seconds later it was all over as the last bit of life left the Snorlax's body.

"I wanted to," Shin concluded. With his work done he removed his tail and watched the blood drip. He then wiped it across the Snorlax, leaving a streak of blood across his stomach. After that he jumped down to the ground into a pool of blood that had formed right next to the Snorlax. Blood splashed up onto his face, giving him a more sadistic and evil appearance than before.

"_He… He didn't even care that he took the life of another Pokémon. What kind of sick mind does he have?" _Ole wondered.

"_He's just as bad as Giovanni. He doesn't care who gets hurt as long as he gets what he wants," _Firefly commented. Then, almost as if he could feel their glares, Shin turned to face the two of them.

"If you didn't like it, do something about it," he taunted. Anger began to well up inside Ole.

"Why you no-good, arrogant piece of…" Before she could get too far Firefly held her back.

"Cool it, Ole. If you try something now he'll have no problem killing you as well," Firefly warned. Realizing she was right Ole began to calm down, though her angry glare never left the Raichu. A smirk graced Shin's face as he watched Ole silently fume. He then turned and started to leave, but not without first pausing to send one final message.

"Thank your friend, Riolu. She just saved your life." With those parting words Shin left the arena.

"Man, talk about an arrogant bastard," Ole growled. Firefly remained silent, continuously staring in the direction Shin left in. She could only hope that they would never meet here in the arena, for only one of them would leave alive.

* * *

Ephriam was making his daily rounds, though lately his mind had been in constant turmoil. Ever since his initial meeting with Firefly he had been wondering whether he had been making the right choices or not. While it was true he had no issue with Team Rocket Firefly's defying voice was a constant pull in the back of his mind, making him wonder if she had the right mindset all this time.

"Have I been wrong? Should I continue to follow the ways of Team Rocket?" he wondered. As he thought a couple of voices caught his attention. Looking up he saw Firefly and Ole just as they exited the arena.

"So they were called into the arena," he said. He was about to approach them when he began to hear what they were talking about.

"I want to thank you for saving my butt back there," Ole said. "If you hadn't shown up I would have been a Riolu-pancake."

"It was nothing. We Pokémon have to stick together after all," Firefly replied.

"Speaking of which how much longer until we try to bust out of here?" Ole wondered.

"Hopefully not too much longer," Firefly told her. "This time I don't plan on leaving anyone behind."

"You're really determined about this, aren't you," Ole commented.

"No one deserves to be left in this hellhole. No one." As the two females walked out of sight Ephriam was left to think about what he just heard.

"Pokémon… have to stick together…" he repeated. His mind was once again thrown into a state of turmoil. He looked down at his paws as if trying to find the answer he was looking for.

"_Pokémon… have to stick together…"_ That phrase repeated itself over and over again in his mind. After a few moments a look of certainty came across his face. Ephriam had come to terms with himself. His loyalty was no longer in question. Finally… he knew which side he stood with.

* * *

After the battle the bonds of friendship between Firefly and Ole have only strenghtned, and with each passing day those bonds only get stronger. With an escpae looming over the horizon will this give them the extra push to succeed? And what of Ephriam? Which side will he stand with? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	49. Mind Games

**Chapter 49: Mind Games**

"So they're close by now." A week and a half had passed since Firefly and Ole had been called into battle, and thankfully Giovanni hadn't sent Firefly into the arena since. This gave the winged Vulpix time to try and formulate an escape plan, but so far she had been drawing blanks. However, some good news came her way when Empress Ho-oh visited her and informed her that Indigo and the rest of her friends were growing closer with each passing day.

"They are. At their current pace they'll arrive in a few days," Ho-oh said.

"In that case I need to formulate an escape plan quickly," Firefly said. "Too bad nothing I've come up with so far has no chance of working." Her voice held a hint of depression, which Empress Ho-oh was quick to dispel.

"Do not fret, my child. I am confident you shall succeed," she said.

"I hope you're right," Firefly commented. Right then Firefly began to fade out.

"Morning must be approaching," she guessed.

"Then our time together is drawing to a close," Ho-oh commented. Right before fading completely Firefly bowed.

"Farewell, Empress. Until we meet again," she said.

"Until we meet again, my child," Ho-oh repeated. With those parting words Firefly faded out of her dream world as she prepared to wake up.

* * *

The morning sun greeted Firefly with its warmth as she stepped outside. As she basked in the sunlight she recalled what Empress Ho-oh had told her, a smile appearing on her face.

"They're coming to save me," she said, a hint of excitement in her voice. The fact that Indigo and the others were coming for her filled her with hope, but a second thought brought her back to reality.

"I still haven't come up with an escape plan," she gasped. "If I don't… they might end up being captured again. I have to come up with something, but what? So far nothing I've come up with will work." As she continued to talk Ryley and the others were approaching and listening to the tale of Inferno and Faber's recent trip to the arena.

"I swear it was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Faber laughed.

"Come on. It wasn't that funny," Inferno argued.

"That doesn't mean much coming from you. You hardly find anything funny," Houkai countered.

"Come on, you two. Let's not start this," Ryley begged. The two Eeveelutions glanced at each other briefly before turning away.

"I will never understand why they insist on tormenting each other," the Dragonair sighed.

"It might have to do with the fact that they both evolve from the same Pokémon," Ole suggested.

"Or maybe that's just how they are," Sabre commented. "In any case I wouldn't let their bickering get to you."

"What's going on, guys?" Firefly asked as she approached.

"Morning, Firefly," Ole greeted. "Inferno and Faber were telling us how they did in the arena."

"Giovanni called you two into the arena?" Firefly gasped.

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle," Faber commented. "Actually, all it took was one move from Inferno and they did all the work for us."

"Huh?" Firefly questioned.

"Okay, let me start from the beginning," Inferno suggested. "We were put up against a pair of stone-fisted Machoke."

"Stone-fisted? You mean their hands were made of stone?" Firefly inquired.

"Exactly," Inferno confirmed. "Anyway, I figured out that they both had the No Guard ability. That's when I realized how we could beat them."

"How?" Firefly asked.

"It was great! Inferno hit them both with Confuse Ray. After that they saw each other as the enemy. A pair of Dynamic Punches later and we were walking out the winners. We didn't even have to lift a paw!" Faber bragged.

"Sounds like you two had an easy time," Firefly commented.

"You could say that," Inferno replied. "So, what took you so long to get up? Usually you're one of the first ones up."

"I… I spoke with Empress Ho-oh last night," Firefly informed them. The entire group gasped.

"You spoke… with Empress Ho-oh?" Inferno asked. Firefly nodded.

"What did she say?" Sabre questioned.

"She told me that my friends are coming… and they're close," Firefly answered.

"Just how close is close?" Ole asked.

"She said they'll be here in a few days," Firefly answered.

"Firefly, that's wonderful news!" the Riolu cheered. "That means we can try getting out of here in a few days!"

"Yeah, though the only problem is we haven't come up with an escape plan yet," Firefly informed her. "Without a plan I don't know how good our chances are."

"I think our chances are good. Besides, this isn't the first time you've attempted this," Houkai said.

"But the last time I had more help and more time to come up with a plan," Firefly argued.

"Speaking of which just how did you manage to escape last time?" Ryley inquired, curious to know the details of Firefly's previous escape.

"It was quite the undertaking," Firefly explained. "Before it could get underway we had to make the necessary preparations."

"Which were?" Faber asked.

"Acquiring the floor plans of the base and security schedules, figuring out how to disable the security so we could make our escape, not to mention making sure Giovanni didn't discover any of this before we could make our move," Firefly explained.

"You guys had to make all those preparations?" Ole gasped.

"Yeah. All in all it took a few weeks to get everything ready, and even then not everything went as planned," Firefly said.

"What happened?" Inferno asked.

"The day we were to escape Giovanni called me and Indigo into the arena," Firefly explained.

"Indigo… he was the Growlithe, right?" Faber questioned.

"Right. Anyway, he made us fight each other, and if we refused he was going to kill us," Firefly continued.

"The heartless son-of-a-bitch!" Houkai growled.

"We put on a fake battle for a while, but we eventually stopped once everything was ready to go. Naturally he tried to kill us right then and there, but in the end we survived and escaped," Firefly finished. "Unfortunately for this attempt we don't have the luxury of time or an overabundance of help."

"In other words you're saying we've failed before we've even begun," Inferno groaned.

"No. We haven't failed. As long as we don't give in we haven't failed," Firefly corrected. "I'm just saying it'll be harder this time than the last."

"We may just have a slim shot at succeeding, but that's better than nothing," Ole added. The others quickly agreed with her.

"Now, how about we…"

"Uh-oh. Goon alert," Sabre warned. They all looked up and saw the approaching Rocket, his eyes fixed on them.

"Who do you think he's coming for this time?" Sabre wondered.

"More than likely me," Firefly answered. The group continued to wait and watch as the guard grew closer. As he reached them he did something none of them were expecting… he kept walking, passing them completely.

"Huh? Did he not see us or something?" Houkai questioned.

"He was looking right at us. There's no way he didn't see us," Ryley said.

"Then why did he approach us? It doesn't make sense," Ole commented.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that this is one of Giovanni's plans," Firefly assumed.

* * *

From his office Giovanni watched as another guard walked passed Firefly and her friends. A guard was present to make a report and was also watching. A smile found its way to Giovanni's face as he looked at the confusion written over their faces.

"Good. Things are going as planned," he mused.

"Uh, sir? Forgive me for asking, but what is the point of this?" the guard inquired.

"It's quite simple," Giovanni replied, surprisingly eager to share the details of his plan. "The last time Firefly, or as you know her 01, was here she plotted an escape right under my nose. This time I am making sure she won't do it again."

"By having the guards approach them? How will that stop her?" the guard questioned.

"Simple. If the guards are constantly approaching them they be too distracted to formulate an escape plan," Giovanni explained.

"Do you think your plan will work?" the guard asked.

"I have no doubt it will," Giovanni replied. He focused his attention back on the monitor as another guard approached Firefly's group.

* * *

"Damnit! Just what the Hell do these guards want?" Houkai barked after another guard approached them and walked past without saying anything.

"Calm down, Houkai. Getting all worked-up isn't doing anyone any good," Ryley said.

"Calm down? How the Hell am I supposed to calm down when there are Rocket guards all over the damn place?" Houkai retorted.

"Look. We know having all these guards swarming the place can get a bit unnerving, but that's no reason to take out your frustration on everyone else," Inferno scolded.

"Save it, Inferno! I'm not in the mood!" Houkai spat.

"Hey! Don't talk to me with that attitude!" the Flareon barked.

"I'll talk to you however I please!" the Jolteon fired back.

"Look here, you smart-mouth pup!" Inferno barked.

"Alright, that's enough! We've got enough problems with Giovanni and Team Rocket without you two trying to tear each other apart!" Ryley roared. While the Dragonair tried to keep the peace between Houkai and Inferno, Firefly and Ole were watching with great concern.

"If this keeps up we'll tear each other apart before we can escape," the Riolu commented. "Do you think that's his plan?"

"Maybe. It's either that or he's playing some kind of mind game with us," Firefly replied.

"Mind game?" Ole inquired.

"Yeah. I think he's sending all these guards here to mess with our heads, and judging by what's going on in front of us I think it's working," Firefly explained.

"Unfortunately you're right," Ole sighed. "Is there anything can we do?"

"Well, once things calm down we should tell them what we think," Firefly suggested. Ole nodded in agreement right as Ryley was able to cease the quarrelling between the two Eeveelutions.

"Okay, now let's not have another episode like that in the future. Agreed?" Ryley said.

"Agreed," Inferno said.

"Yeah," Houkai added.

"Glad to see things back to normal," Firefly commented. "Now, Ole and I think we may know what's going on here."

"And, what have you come up with?" Faber asked.

"We think this is all a mind game Giovanni is playing," Ole revealed.

"A mind game? You mean he's sending the guards here to mess with our minds?" Sabre questioned.

"Yeah, which means that when you two were going at each others throats earlier you were playing right into his hands," Firefly told Inferno and Houkai.

"Damn! How could I let him manipulate me like that?" Inferno groaned.

"When I see him I'll make him pay for that," Houkai growled.

"If that's the case then what should we be doing?" Ryley wondered.

"We go about normally. Whenever you see a guard approaching, ignore him," Firefly said. "Eventually Giovanni will get the message that his little game isn't affecting us."

"You sure he'll get the message? He's not one to give up so easily," Ryley pointed out.

"Trust me… he'll get the message," Firefly said.

* * *

The days that followed were crucial. Firefly and the others had to keep up their act of ignoring the guards whenever they approached them, giving Giovanni the impression that they were no longer falling for his mind game. After a while it seemed to be working. Giovanni fully believed that Firefly and her friends were no longer being affected by the numerous guards he sent their way.

"Perhaps it's time to put an end to this," Giovanni said. He glanced at a file he was holding. An evil smile crept onto his face.

"And I know just the Pokémon to call on…"

* * *

A few more days passed, and Firefly and her friends found that the number of guards that approached them was back down to normal. On one hand they were thankful that their ploy had worked, but at the same time they wondered what Giovanni had up his sleeve this time.

"Giovanni's planning something… I just know it," Firefly commented. She was alone, resting on a rock while staring at the star-filled night sky. For some reason she didn't feel very tired. As she admired the sky a guard approached her.

"Unless you're here for a reason I suggest you keep walking," she stated without looking at him.

"Then you may be glad to know I am here for a reason," he said. "Giovanni wants you to battle." Firefly looked at him, shock on her face.

"Are you kidding? At this time of night?" It wasn't that late, but it was still unusual for Giovanni to call her into the arena after dark.

"I assure you he is not," the guard stated. Though she still felt it was strange she decided to agree to it in order to avoid suspicion from Giovanni.

"Alright. Let's go," she said. As the guard lead the way Firefly couldn't help but wonder what he had in store for her this time.

"_I don't like this one bit. Hopefully this will be the last time I have to enter that hellhole,"_ she said.

* * *

Outside a few creatures were stirring. Within the shadows two Pokémon were silently approaching the massive Team Rocket base. The stopped, hidden by a thicket just on the outskirts of the base's perimeter.

"I can't believe she back here again," one of them commented.

"I know, and after everything they did to get out the first time," the second said.

"And that's why we're getting her out again," a third said. The first two glanced back towards the sound of the third voice.

"You sure you can get her out?" the first asked.

"Positive," the third replied. A bit of moonlight shone through the trees, illuminating the first two Pokémon.

"Blazer… Mari… thanks for helping us out again," the still-hidden Pokémon said.

"Don't mention it, Indigo," Mari replied. The moonlight spread out further, revealing the determined face of the winged Growlithe. He looked behind him, where the silhouettes of four more Pokémon were seen.

"You guys ready to do this?" he asked. The tallest one of the group nodded. With a confirming nod Indigo turned his attention back to the base.

"Hang on, Firefly. We're coming for you."

* * *

The moment Firefly had been waiting for has finally happened. After months of being apart Indigo and the others have finally arrived to rescue her. However, with Firefly on her way to the arena for a late-night battle how will the rescue operation go? Will Firefly have to win her fight to have any chance of an escape, or will Indigo and the others play the roles of party-crashers? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	50. Late Night Chaos

Happy Independence Day to all my American readers, and a good day to all my non-American readers!

**Chapter 50: Late Night Chaos**

With the day giving way to night Ryley and the others were gathered in their den, ready to turn in for the night. However, Firefly's noticeable absence had them all a bit worried. Ole had volunteered to look for the Vulpix, leaving the rest of them to wonder where their winged companion was.

"I wonder what's keeping Firefly out so late," Sabre spoke. "What do you guys think?"

"Well, she may be out enjoying the nighttime sky," Houkai suggested.

"Perhaps, but I doubt it," Ryley said.

"Why do you say that?" Faber asked.

"Well, if it were that she would have told one of us," the Dragonair explained.

"So you think it's something more," Inferno guessed. Ryley nodded.

"Of course we won't know anything until Ole gets back," he added. As soon as he said that the Riolu ran into the den, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Guys, we've got a problem!" she shouted.

"What is it?" Ryley asked.

"I asked some Pokémon if they saw Firefly, and a few told me they saw her leaving with a guard. They were heading to the arena!" Ole reported. This filled everyone with a sense of dread.

"Oh man… this isn't good," Sabre said. "Why is he calling her into the arena now?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this," Ryley commented.

* * *

As she followed the guard towards the arena Firefly wondered why Giovanni called her this late. Normally he'd have her battle much earlier in the day. All of this brought her to the same conclusion: he was planning something. The only question was what.

"_He's planning something, but what? He couldn't know that we're planning another escape attempt, could he? Was that what all those guards were sent for, so he could figure out our plans? But we never spoke about it when they were around, so he couldn't have found out. But then… what is he calling me to the arena for?" _She thought about this all the way to the arena, but was unable to come up with an answer.

"Go in, 01," the guard instructed.

"I know the routine," Firefly spat. Ignoring the glare she was receiving from the guard Firefly walked through the door and continued down the corridor that would take her to the arena. On the outside she appeared calm, but in her mind she was still trying to figure out Giovanni's game plan.

"_I've got to figure out what his plan is and if it poses any threat to our eventual escape," _she told herself. During her thoughts she arrived at the opposite end of the corridor, where the door opened and granted her entry to the arena.

"Guess this'll have to wait. I've got work to do," she said. Stepping inside she expected to come face-to-face with some kind of towering colossus. What she found, though, was what appeared to be a run-of-the-mill Pikachu.

"_Okay, what's going on here?"_ she wondered.

"Does your opponent not live up to your standards?" Giovanni's voice questioned. Firefly glared up at the observation deck, where she knew he was watching.

"Cut the crap! What's the deal with this Pikachu?" she barked.

"I just assumed you'd like an easy battle for a change," Giovanni replied.

"Easy, huh?" she questioned. _"There's a catch here somewhere."_

"I believe the time for talk has come and gone. Now, begin the battle!" With that declaration Firefly looked at her opponent. She didn't know what, but something didn't seem right about this. She just couldn't place her paw on it.

"I know he's got something up his sleeve, but a battle's a battle, and I have intention of losing here," Firefly said. With that in mind she charged the Pikachu, completely unaware of a certain spectator Giovanni had called for.

* * *

Outside the base a few sentries were patrolling the front entrance. Not many knew of Team Rocket's base in the Ichis region. Because of that security for the most part was relatively lax, meaning that anyone stealthy enough could sneak in undetected. At this very moment Indigo and a small group of Pokémon were trying to do just that. From their hiding spot amongst some bushes just beyond the base's perimeter they were able to see a pair of sentries that were posted outside.

"Okay… I can make out two sentries. Think you guys can take them out without being noticed?" he asked.

"Just watch us work," a female voice answered. The four of them silently crept through the bushes, leaving Indigo to observe. As they moved the two sentries approached the bushes, each one brandishing a high-powered rifle. Indigo's worry grew as he eyed the weapons.

"I'll have to be ready if they get caught," he said. At first it seemed as though they'd pass right by, but shortly after thinking that one of them paused and took a look at the bushes.

"Hey, what is it?" one asked.

"I hear something in these bushes here," the second answered.

"It's probably just a wild Pokémon," the first guessed.

"But what if it isn't?" the second argued.

"Look, not enough people know about this place for it to be anything to be concerned with," the first retorted. "Seriously, you worry too much."

"Look, I just don't…"

"You don't what?" the first asked. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"What's that light?"

"What light?" the first inquired. His partner pointed to the bushes where a bit of light was shining through.

"What the Hell is that?" The two of them peered closer, attempting to get a better look. Then, without warning, the first was struck with some sort of blunt object, knocking him out instantly.

"What the Hell?" the still conscious guard shouted. He quickly jumped back to avoid a similar fate and grabbed his radio.

"This is Patrol Alpha-1 calling check-in station! Come in, check-in station!"

"This is the check-in station. Go ahead, Alpha-1," the response came.

"We're under attack from an unknown assailant! Requesting back… ack!" Before he could finish he was struck down by a glowing claw.

"Alpha-1! What happened? Come in Alpha…" The transmission was cut-off when a pair of jaws closed around the radio and crushed it. Shortly after that the two unconscious guards were pulled out of sight into the bushes. From his hiding place Indigo breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was worried there for a moment, but they handled them easily enough," he commented. "But now there's probably another patrol unit on the way." As soon as he said that another pair of guards appeared. However, upon arriving they found nothing. The first, a woman, grabbed her radio.

"This is Patrol Alpha-2 reporting in," she said.

"Go ahead, Alpha-2," the guard at the check-in station replied.

"We don't see Alpha-1 in the vicinity. Please advise," she reported.

"Resume your patrol. Those two are probably goofing off somewhere," the guard instructed.

"Understood. Resuming patrol," the woman replied. She put up her radio and was about to resume patrolling when a rustling caught her partner's attention.

"Something's in there," he said. The female guard stood next to him and peered into the bushes.

"Probably those slackers," she guessed. She took her rifle and poked the bushes a few times.

"Alright, you two! Get out of there!" she demanded. When no one came out she became agitated.

"Hey! I said come out of there!" she repeated. She poked the bushes a few more time, but this time something grabbed the gun barrel and snatched it from her hands, dragging it into the bushes.

"What the?" she shouted. She once again reached for her radio, but before she could grab it a pair of vines shot out of the bushes and wrapped around her ankles. She was yanked off her feet and pulled into the bushes, screaming madly. After a few seconds her screams were silenced.

"Holy shit!" the remaining guard yelled. He fumbled with his radio, trying to call for help. But before he could he was hit in the face with a large ball of mud. As he tried to clean his face off a shadowy figure sprang from the bushes and struck him in his stomach. While he was doubled over a second came out and stomped on the back of his head, knocking him out.

"There. That should take care of the sentries," the second one said. The remaining two and Indigo came out of hiding and approached them.

"That went smoothly," the first said.

"That it did," Indigo agreed. "If Firefly was here she'd be so proud of you three. You too, Rei." One of the Pokémon swung its tail around, revealing a flame burning at the tip. The light from the flame illuminated the identities of all the Pokémon present. With Indigo was Rei, the Mawile they encountered so long ago. Also with him was a Charmeleon, a Bayleef and a Marshtomp.

"Kaiser… Summer… Tsunami… you three were excellent," Indigo praised.

"Well what did you expect? We were taught by the best," Kaiser bragged.

"I have to agree with you. The plan worked out to perfection," Tsunami agreed.

"Now let's get in there and get Mother out," Summer said.

"And I still have to find Shin," Rei said.

"Don't worry. We'll get Firefly out and find Shin," Indigo said. The four Pokémon approached the entrance to the base, finding it securely locked. A card slot was next to the locked door.

"Okay, any idea on how we're going to get through this?" Rei wondered.

"Well we can't break it down," Indigo commented. At that moment Summer stepped forward.

"Then it's a good thing I grabbed this off that sentry back there," she said, holding up an ID Card.

"Smooth move, sis," Tsunami said.

"That's my girl," Indigo bragged.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's use it and get in there!" Kaiser said.

"Still wanting to rush in without thinking. That's just like you," Tsunami said.

"I just want to get in and get Mom out!" the Charmeleon argued.

"We all do, but at the same time we need to plan things out so we don't just rush in blind," Summer explained.

"Okay, so let's hurry up and plan something," Kaiser urged. Summer sighed and shook her head at her brother's impatience.

"Let's get inside. We can come up with our plan after that," Indigo suggested.

"Alright, Father," Summer agreed. She swiped the card and stepped back as the doors opened, granting them entry. The five Pokémon quickly entered the building, but had to duck for cover when they noticed a security camera overhead.

"Crap! Now what do we do?" Rei growled.

"Now you just let me take care of that," Indigo said. He stepped out and looked up at the camera. Then, with one well-placed Shock Wave, he shorted the camera out. With the camera out of commission the others came out of hiding.

"Nice one, Dad. Now we can get to work figuring out what to do next," Tsunami said.

"I have an idea on that," Summer commented. "I believe the best way to find out where Mother is is to find the place where they keep all the Pokémon."

"In that case we'll need to head for the enclosures," Indigo announced. "Follow me." With the winged Growlithe in the lead the rescue party traveled deeper into the Team Rocket base.

* * *

Now Firefly knew something was wrong. So far she and the Pikachu had been battling for 15 minutes and she hadn't been forced to use her full power. It was almost as if this Pikachu was fighting just so he could die here.

"_This doesn't make sense. If Giovanni wants to test me then why put me against someone so weak?" _she wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Pikachu fired an electric attack at her. What shocked Firefly the most was the fact that it was a Discharge, one that looked familiar to another she had seen before.

"_That looked identical to Shin's Discharge, but with a lot less power!" _she gasped. She quickly snapped back to reality and dodged the attack. She then glanced at the Pikachu and noticed he appeared out of breath.

"That shouldn't have tired him out. What's going on here?" she wondered. After taking time to catch his breath the Pikachu charged her, his tail glowing white.

"I don't want to fight him, but I will defend myself," Firefly barked. She met his Iron Tail with one of her own. At first it appeared as though the two attacks were equal in power, but within seconds Firefly overpowered the Pikachu and sent him hurtling back into a rock.

"Okay, now I know something's not right. He's losing too much power with each attack," she commented. He once again took time to catch his breath before charging. This time his body was engulfed in electric energy.

"Volt Tackle! He must want to end this right now!" she observed. "Well if that's the case then I don't need to be holding back either!" She began her own charge, her body becoming engulfed in flames.

"Your Volt Tackle against my Flare Blitz! One way or another this ends now!" she barked. They met head-on, the combination of the two attacks creating an explosion of blinding light. From within the light the two combatants appeared. Firefly tumbled to the ground, slightly dazed but otherwise unharmed. The Pikachu wasn't so lucky. He flew back and slammed into the rock once again. A sickening crack reverberated through the air as the Pikachu slid down to the ground. Firefly slowly began to get up, shaking off her dizziness so she could prepare for a counter-attack.

"Okay, now to get ready for… huh?" Rather than the counter she was expecting Firefly found the Pikachu face-down on the ground. At first she though she had knocked him unconscious, but then she noticed he wasn't breathing. That's when panic began to rise up within her.

"Oh no… I didn't… I couldn't have…" She nervously approached the downed Pikachu and turned him face-up. Right then her fears were confirmed.

"No… oh Guardian no!" she cried. As Firefly stood horrified over the Pikachu's body she began to notice a change in the air.

"W-What's going on?" she yelled.

"It seems the real fight is about to begin," Giovanni's voice boomed. Before she could ask him what he meant an eruption of glass and sparks caught her attention. The next thing she knew she was being pinned to a rock, staring into the rage-filled eyes of the last Pokémon she expected to be there.

"I'll kill you!"

"Y-You! What are you…"

"I'll rip your heart out, bitch!" Shin roared, punching her in her gut with a Focus Punch. Firefly let out a pained gasp, but the enraged Raichu was far from done. He struck her with a few more, each one more painful than the last. After about four or five the rock behind her shattered and she fell to the ground.

"S-Shin… w-what's wrong w-with you?" she wheezed, her gut in excruciating pain.

"You… I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Shin bellowed. "Now… I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

"But… I have no idea what I did," Firefly argued.

"You killed my brother, now feel my wrath!" Shin declared, firing a Discharge at Firefly. The Vulpix screamed as her body was flooded with thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity. Shin ceased his attack seconds later, but to Firefly it felt like hours had went by.

"S-Shin… I'm s-sorry… I d-didn't know… he was… your b-brother," Firefly tried to explain, but Shin would hear none of it.

"His death is on your head, until I detach it from your neck!" he yelled.

"P-Please, Shin! Listen to… ack!" She was silenced by a swift kick to her gut. By now she was sure some of her ribs were either bruised or broken, but it didn't appear as though Shin cared. He slowly approached her, cracking his knuckles as he did.

"You won't be so lucky to die quickly. This will be slow… and painful…"

* * *

"Damn! Now which way do we go?" Indigo and the rescue team had arrived at an intersection. Three separate paths stood before them, leaving them wondering which one to take.

"Let's see… if I remember right those two lead to an enclosure, while that one heads to the arena," Indigo recalled.

"The arena? That doesn't sound too inviting," Summer commented.

"Trust me, it isn't. That's where Giovanni sends the Pokémon to fight to the death," Indigo explained.

"T-To the death?" Rei gasped. "I hope Shin hasn't gone there!"

"Knowing Giovanni he probably sent him there already. Firefly too," Indigo commented.

"Oh no," Rei gasped. "You… You don't think…"

"Not a chance! Mom's too strong to go down in a place like that, and from what you've told us about this Shin guy he sounds real strong too. I'm sure if they went in there they came out fine," Kaiser interrupted.

"Y-Yeah… maybe you're right," Rei agreed. Though she tried to sound confident stories she had heard about life in a Team Rocket base still filled her with doubt.

"So, which way do we go?" Tsunami wondered.

"I say we split up," Summer suggested. "Rei and I will go one way and you, Kaiser and Father will go another."

"Sounds good to me," Kaiser said. "What about you, Dad?" They looked to Indigo to see what he thought, but for some reason he was staring down the hall that lead to the arena.

"Um… Dad? Is something wrong?" Tsunami asked.

"… Firefly…" he whispered.

"What about Mother?" Summer asked.

"She's close. I can feel her," Indigo responded.

"Do you know where she is?" Tsunami inquired.

"I think… I think she might be in the arena," Indigo answered. "I'm not sure, but I've got a strong feeling about this."

"Well then, let's check it out," Summer suggested, but Indigo stopped her.

"No. If I'm wrong then we're back at square one," he explained. "I think the rest of you should go ahead with your earlier plan. I'll head to the arena alone."

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Tsunami wondered.

"Don't worry about me, son. I've survived here once before and I can do it again," Indigo bragged.

"We don't doubt that for a second," Kaiser said. "Good luck, Dad."

"If I find her I'll contact the rest of you," Indigo said. "Now, all of you still have the amulets, right?" They all nodded and showed Indigo their amulets. Before embarking on their mission they all borrowed some amulets fro the others so they could stay in touch should they get separated.

"Alright. Everyone, be careful," Indigo said.

"You too, Father," Summer said. With that the five of them separated. Summer and Rei took on path while Kaiser and Tsunami took another, leaving Indigo to head for the arena.

"_We're here, Firefly, and we're not leaving without you…"_

* * *

Indigo and the others have successfully infiltrated the base in their search for Firefly. Now as they separate to cover more ground it's a race against time. Will they find her in time? Or will Shin's vengeful wrath claim her life before help arrives? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	51. Back Together Again

**Chapter 51: Back Together Again**

Shortly after separating from Indigo and the others Summer and Rei found what appeared to be an entrance to one of the Pokémon enclosures. Unfortunately there was a pair of armed guards standing watch.

"Crap! How do we get past the goon patrol?" Rei whispered.

"I may have an idea. You wouldn't happen to know Sweet Scent, would you?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Rei inquired.

"Because it's time to send them to a sweet-smelling dreamland," Summer replied. The Mawile didn't understand at first, but once Summer explained her plan Rei was all for it.

"So, you ready?" Summer asked.

"Time to put these guys to bed," Rei stated. She pointed her jaw-shaped horn forward and released a sweet smelling cloud. The cloud drifted towards the guards, who noticed it almost instantly.

"Hey, you smell that?" one asked.

"Yeah. I wonder where it's coming from?" the seconds wondered.

"I don't know, but it sure makes this place more bearable," the first commented.

"They're falling for it. Okay, Summer, it's your turn," she said. The Bayleef nodded and wafted her leaf, sending out a bluish cloud that mixed in with Rei's Sweet Scent. The guards were none the wiser as they continued to sniff the air, unknowingly inhaling Sweet Scent along with Sleep Powder.

"Should be any minute now," Summer stated. True to her word within seconds the guards started to feel the effects of the Sleep Powder. One yawned loudly while the other swayed back and forth.

"They're just about out," Summer declared. Sure enough seconds after saying that the guards fell to the ground, sound asleep. The two Pokémon walked up to the guards and stood over them. Rei then reached into the pocket of one of them and found the key that would grant them access to the enclosure. She gave the key to Summer and waited while the Bayleef opened the door.

"Don't get up. We'll let ourselves in," she said. The two of them entered, hoping to find either Firefly or Shin, or at least some indication as to where they were.

* * *

Elsewhere two guards were violently slammed into a wall, courtesy of Kaiser's Metal Claw. As they crumpled to the ground in a heap the Charmeleon relieved them of their enclosure key.

"You won't be needing this," he stated.

"Jeez, you think you were loud enough?" Tsunami criticized.

"After what these creeps put Mom, Dad and everyone else through, I'm not going to tiptoe around them. I'm going straight through them!" Kaiser declared.

"Even so, a little stealth would do us worlds of good here," the Marshtomp said.

"We can be stealthy after we've found Mom," Kaiser said.

"_By then we won't have to be stealthy,"_ Tsunami groaned.

"And… there! One open door," Kaiser announced. With the door unlocked Kaiser pushed it open, coming face-to-face with a Zangoose and a Lucario.

"Umm… hi?"

* * *

"Oh no, no, no… we aren't finished yet. We've just started to have fun," Shin growled. Ever since he burst into the room the Raichu's assault hadn't relented. The onslaught was so severe that Firefly barely had the strength to stand anymore.

"Shin… please stop… I didn't know," she begged. Unfortunately her pleas fell on deaf ears, as Shin had no plans on letting up anytime soon. She braced herself as best she could for his next attack, which turned out to be a Focus Punch that sent her airborne. Time seemed to slow down as Shin continued the assault. The next thing she knew Shin had jumped into the air and was hovering above her, his eyes filled with hate and malice. Then, her body felt the full force of a vicious Headbutt. The attack sent her downward, her body crashing into a rock with a sickening thud. Shin landed moments later, taking a moment to glance over at the body of his fallen brother before charging Firefly with a rage-filled yell. He picked her up and pinned her to the wall, staring her right in her eyes.

"S-Shin… I'm s-sorry," she said again.

"You aren't sorry yet, bitch," he seethed. He stepped back and watched her slide off the wall a bit before using his tail to pin her to it once again, strangling her in the process.

"When I'm done with you… all your friends and family will feel my wrath!" he roared. Firefly could only close her eyes as a few tears fell.

"_Indigo… help me…"_

* * *

"_Indigo… help me…"_ The winged Growlithe's eyes grew wide when he heard Firefly's voice in his head pleading for help.

"_Firefly… I have to hurry!"_ He increased his already high pace, hoping to find her before whatever danger she was in ended her life. Unfortunately he was unfamiliar with most of the base's layout and soon found himself quite lost.

"Shit… of all the times to be lost!" he growled. Despite this he continued his search, turning down one hallway after another in the hopes that one would look familiar to him. Unfortunately all that did was get him more and more lost. He soon found himself standing in the middle of a four-way intersection. Growling in annoyance he looked around, trying to see if any of them looked familiar. After a few moments it was clear to him that he was as lost as he could be.

"I hope Rei and the kids are having better luck than I am," he hoped.

* * *

Summer and Rei had spent the past few minutes questioning various Pokémon about Firefly to see if they knew her, and while many of them did none could tell the duo where she was at the moment.

"Man, this search is getting us nowhere fast," Rei groaned.

"We can't give up. Mother's in here somewhere, and I won't rest until I find her," Summer urged. "Besides, we still have to find Shin, right?" Realizing she was right Rei looked up and nodded.

"Okay then, let's keep searching," Summer said.

"There's no need to keep looking," a voice spoke out.

"Yeah. We have just what you two need right here," a second added. The duo turned towards the voices and saw a Tangrowth and a Weavile, both males and both with lustful looks in their eyes.

"And just what could you two have that we'd need?" Rei spat.

"Why don't the four of us find somewhere a bit more… private," the Tangrowth suggested.

"Yeah. We'll show you then," the Weavile added.

"We'll pass," Summer replied. The two of them went to walk past, but the Tangrowth shot his vines out and blocked their path.

"Would you please let us pass?" Summer asked politely, though her voice had a hint of annoyance in it.

"You're not going anywhere until we've had our fun," the Tangrowth stated.

"We told you we weren't interested," Rei repeated. At this both the Tangrowth and Weavile began to laugh.

"You assume you have a say in the matter," the Weavile said. "We weren't asking. We were telling. Now, are you two going to be nice… or will we have to get rough?" The two males slowly advanced on Summer and Rei. The Mawile was a bit nervous while Summer was looking for a way out of this mess.

"Well… what's it going to be, the easy way or the hard way?" the Tangrowth questioned.

"We choose… no way!" With that declaration Summer shot two of her vines out and slapped the two males to the side, giving her and Rei a clear path.

"Run for it!" Summer shouted. The two of them broke out in a run, hoping to get away from the two lecherous males before they could recover.

"You bitch!" the Tangrowth growled. Before they could escape he lashed out with a vine, grabbing one of Summer's legs. The Bayleef let out a surprised yell as she fell to the ground.

"Get your ass back here!" He violently jerked back, dragging the struggling Bayleef back towards him.

"Hang on, Summer! I'll… wah!" Before Rei could make a move the Weavile dove onto her, pinning her to the ground.

"That was a stupid move on your part, and now you're going to pay," the Tangrowth sated. He continued to drag Summer towards him.

"Let me go!" she demanded. She dug her foreleg into the ground to try and pull herself free. In response the Tangrowth lashed out with more vines, all of the coiling around her legs and wrenching her free.

"I told you, you were going to pay for that little stunt earlier," he repeated. Seeing her friend in distress Rei redoubled her efforts to dislodge the Weavile from atop her.

"Okay, frost-breath! Get off!" she growled. When it became clear he wasn't going to cooperate she tried using her massive jaw-like horn to throw him off, but he froze the jaws shut with an Ice Punch.

"Oh no, we'll have none of that," he said. The two females were at the mercy of the males. In their current situation they were clearly outmatched.

"You know, this would go so much faster if you just give in," the Tangrowth stated.

"Never!" Summer declared.

"Suit yourselves," he growled, his voice filled with lust. Both he and the Weavile redoubled their efforts to get Summer and Rei to submit to them, but the females' resolve remained strong. Then, without warning, the Tangrowth was struck with a Flamethrower, knocking him off of Summer. At the same time the Weavile was knocked off of Rei by an Iron Tail. Now free the two females ran to each other.

"Are you okay?" Summer questioned.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Rei asked.

"Same here," Summer answered.

"Alright, who did that?" the Tangrowth roared.

"We did." Everyone turned to see who was speaking. When the Tangrowth and Weavile saw who it was they both had looks of fear on their faces.

"Shit… of all the Pokémon to find us…" Standing before them was the impressive, and very intimidating group being lead by Ryley.

"I believe the ladies said they weren't interested," Ryley stated. "Now I suggest you leave them be… or else." The two formerly-aggressive males looked around. Along with Ryley Sabre, Ole, Faber, Houkai and Inferno glared at them with looks that were just begging them to try something. The Weavile glanced over at Summer and Rei briefly, but Ole was quick to bring his attention back to them.

"Go ahead… I dare you," she growled, cracking her knuckles. The Tangrowth and Weavile took this as their cue to make a hasty retreat, which is just what they did. With things calm once again Summer and Rei thanked their rescuers.

"Thank you. We don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up," Summer said.

"We're fortunate we didn't have to find out," Ryley replied.

"You two must be new around here," Sabre assumed.

"Oh, we're not," Summer corrected.

"What do you mean?" Ole wondered.

"We weren't brought here… we broke in," Summer said.

"Broke in? Why would anyone in their right mind break into this damned place?" Inferno barked.

"We're here to get someone out," Rei explained.

"Get someone out… you don't mean Firefly, do you?" Ole excitedly inquired. Upon hearing her name Summer 's eyes grew wide.

"You know her?" she asked.

"There's hardly anyone here who doesn't," Faber said.

"She said her friends were on their way to get her out, and seeing you two here means she was right," Ryley observed. Summer nodded.

"We've come a long way to free her, and now that we're this close we can't afford to let anyone or anything stop us," she explained.

"In that case we'd like to offer any assistance we can," Ryley offered.

"Thank you. If you could tell us where she is we'd appreciate it," Summer inquired.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is correct but I heard she was taken to the arena earlier," Ole informed them.

"Are you sure?" Summer questioned.

"No, but that's what I gathered from some of the other Pokémon who did see her and where she was going," the Riolu explained.

"That sounds as good a lead as any," Rei said.

"You're right," Summer agreed. "We'd better let the others know."

"Others? Just how many of you broke in here?" Houkai wondered.

"Besides us there are three others," Rei answered.

"Well seeing as how you two are the only ones here how will you let the others know?" Faber asked.

"You'll see," Rei told him. She glanced over at Summer, who had her eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly, the amulet around her neck began to glow, meaning she was speaking with the others telepathically.

"_We've found out where Mother is. She's in the arena,"_ she reported.

* * *

After successfully breaking into one of the enclosures Kaiser and Tsunami found themselves face-to-face with Zan and Rio. Unfortunately they could find out nothing regarding Firefly's whereabouts. Then…

"_We've found out where Mother is. She's in the arena."_ Summer's report came across loud and clear.

"You catch that, bro?" Kaiser asked.

"Yeah. Mom's in the arena," Tsunami confirmed.

"Uh… we miss something?" Rio asked, he and Zan looking at the two of them like they were crazy. Tsunami pointed at the amulet around his neck before answering.

"We're speaking to our sister using these. You see, they have special powers that let us speak telepathically with anyone who wears one too," the Marshtomp explained.

"Wow, that sounds really conven…"

"You said the arena?" Zan asked, cutting Rio off mid-sentence.

"That's what we were told. Why?" Tsunami asked. Right then a look of shock came over the Zangoose's face.

"What's going on? What about Mom being in the arena?" Kaiser questioned, showing a bit of concern.

"Zan, what's wrong?" Rio asked.

"Rio, you don't remember?" Zan questioned, turning to the Lucario. After a few moments it became clear he did forget.

"Shin's at the arena!" Zan blurted out.

"Is that a bad thing or something?" Tsunami inquired, unaware of the history between Firefly and Shin.

"Ever since they got here, Shin's been bound and determined to… well… kill Firefly for something he felt that she did to him before they arrived. Something to do with something called the Gold Unit," Rio explained rather bluntly, causing Zan to wince at his choice of words.

"K-Kill her? He wants to kill her?" Kaiser shouted, hoping he didn't hear the Lucario right.

"It's apparently a long story that even we don't know all of," Zan explained. "All we know is that Shin has vowed to kill her at any cost and if they're both at the arena…" Zan trailed off as all showed signs of concern.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Kaiser roared before charging ahead.

"For you to turn the right way and follow us?" Rio suggested, pointing out that Kaiser was going in the wrong direction. Once the group was heading the right way Tsunami contacted Summer, Rei and Indigo to inform them of the situation.

"_We've got a problem. Apparently Mom's not alone there…"_

* * *

"_Are you serious?" _Summer gasped once Tsunami finished.

"_I wish I wasn't, but from what these guys have told us Shin really wants Mom dead in a bad way, which means we need to get to the arena and get her out before he succeeds,"_ Tsunami replied.

"_Agreed. Whoever arrives first try to find a way inside. The rest of us will join you as we arrive,"_ Indigo instructed. Everyone agreed and wished each other luck before ending communications.

"We have to get to the arena and stop Shin!" Rei declared.

"Shin? Don't tell us he's there too?" Houkai barked.

"Afraid so, and from what we've been told he's trying to kill Firefly!" Rei reported.

"Then we don't have much time! Follow us!" With Ryley in the lead the group made haste towards the arena, hoping to arrive before it was too late.

* * *

After hearing that Firefly's life was in danger Indigo frantically ran down hallway after hallway, hoping that one of them would take him to the arena. Fate, though, had other, crueler plans, for each step he took left him more lost than the previous, and soon the winged Growlithe found himself running in circles.

"Damnit! At this rate Firefly will be dead by the time anyone gets there!" Indigo barked, slamming his paw against the wall in frustration. "There has to be something I can do!"

"_Calm down, Indigo."_

"Huh?" Indigo looked around for the source of the voice, but he saw no one.

"Could that have been…"

"_Come now. It hasn't been that long, has it?"_ Before he could ask who was speaking to him a ghostly figure appeared before him, one he recognized instantly.

"S-Stickers? Is that really you?" he gasped.

"_It's been a while, my friend," _the Lickitung replied with a smile. Indigo returned her smile with one of his own.

"That it has, though I wish this meeting could have been under better circumstances," he admitted.

"_As do I,"_ Stickers agreed.

"I don't suppose you know how to get to the arena from here, do you?" Indigo wondered.

"_As a matter of fact I do. I came here to guide you there," _Stickers declared. This immediately perked up Indigo's mood.

"That's great! The sooner we get there the better!" he shouted.

"_Follow me."_ With Stickers guiding him Indigo charged through the halls. He knew that, with Stickers showing him the way, he would reach Firefly before Shin was done with her, emphasis on the word 'done'.

* * *

Shin's assault on Firefly had now broken down to relentlessly pounding her against a rock using repeated Thunderpunches. With each punch the snarl on the Raichu's face grew more and more twisted while Firefly's body became more and more numb.

"S-Shin… stop…" Her pleas, though, only fueled Shin's anger.

"Hmph… I'll stop once my brother breathes once more!" he declared, striking her with a devastating Focus Punch which shattered the rock she was against. As she tumbled across the ground Shin began to walk in her direction.

"The moment he takes another breath, I'll stop. But until then… You get no reprieve…" Shortly after he dropped down on all fours as his body began to emit sparks as he powered up what he believed would be the final attack of the battle.

"I do believe it's time now to let you meet him though…" With Shin dead-set on delivering the final blow Firefly tried one final time.

"I'm… s-sorry," she said as loudly as she could.

"You're not sorry for killing him!" Shin roared, sending shockwaves of energy coursing throughout the arena. "You're only sorry because you couldn't get away with it like you had gotten away with making a fool of my squad months ago!" He glared at her momentarily before continuing his rant.

"You fight with a clear mind! You care nothing for the ones you've killed! Only when it benefits you do you care, but no more!" he declared, his eyes once again filling with rage. "You've taken your last life, Firefly! Go and meet them on the other side, along with my brother, where they'll extract their revenge!" By now it was clear she wasn't going to get through to him. As he charged her, the energy from Volt Tackle beginning to surround his body, Firefly made one last mental plea.

"_Indigo… save me…"_

* * *

Unknown to Firefly, Indigo, with help from Stickers, had now found his way to the arena entrance. As he stood before the massive doors he glanced over at his ethereal friend.

"Thank you. I couldn't have made it without your help," he said.

"_I'll always be here whenever any of you need me," _Stickers replied. _"Now, go and rescue her… and never let her go."_

"Never," Indigo promised. With a smile Stickers's image faded. Shortly after that he saw the others approaching, along with some help they picked up along the way.

"Father, you made it!" Summer shouted.

"Yeah, but now we have a bigger problem," he pointed out.

"Indeed. These doors are incredibly thick and resilient. It'll take a great deal of force to open them," Ryley explained. The ones who were familiar with the base quickly agreed with him. At that moment Kaiser stepped forward.

"Well if that's what it takes then let's do it!" he declared. "I'm not leaving here without Mom!"

"Not the method I'd go about using but we don't exactly have time to debate," Zan commented. The others soon agreed with Kaiser's method.

"Okay, so we've all agreed to bust this thing open," Indigo announced.

"We'll need to use as much power as we can. There are two doors we need to get through," Ryley explained.

"So when we break the first down we can't let up so we can break the second down as well," Summer assumed.

"Right. Now everyone needs to throw their strongest attacks at it," Indigo stated. With nods of agreement from everyone the group lined up and prepared to unleash their fury on the large door.

"On three. One… two… three!" On his word all of them fired their attacks. A barrage of Flamethrowers, Solarbeams, Hydro Pumps, Thunderbolts and Aura Spheres were thrown at the door, but it did not budge.

"It's not enough! We need more power!" Rio grunted.

"Well then, let's give it more!" Indigo barked. Without warning he charged towards the door, his body engulfed in flames.

"What are you doing?" Ole shouted. Indigo didn't respond, completely focused on the task at hand. He hit the door with everything he could muster, hoping it would be enough to force it open. The combined power of all the other attacks plus his Flare Blitz was thankfully enough as the door was blown off its hinges.

"Don't let up! We still have another door to get through!" he barked.

"You heard him! Let's amp it up!" Houkai shouted. Though their bodies were already being pushed to the limit they put more power into their respective attacks. Right before striking the second door a single thought went through Indigo's head.

"_Firefly… I'm here…"_

* * *

Alarms were blaring within the observation deck, catching everyone who was watching the battle off-guard. This upset Giovanni greatly, for it proved to be a distraction to his viewing of the battle.

"What's going on? Why are the alarms going off?" he yelled.

"Someone's broken through the arena's outer door!" one of the scientists reported.

"Impossible! Those doors were built to be able to withstand anything!" he retorted. The scientist was about to reply when…

"Something's breaking in!" Looking down at the field everyone saw the door start to bulge. Seconds later the doors were blown off their hinges by a massive explosion. One of the doors hurtled through the air, right into Shin's path.

"What the…" Before he could finish the door struck him, knocking him across the arena and rendering him unconscious.

"What was that?" a scientist asked. Before anyone could answer him something ran into the arena. No one could believe who it was.

"It's… 02! How the Hell did he get in?" Giovanni merely glared down at him.

"_So… they finally came for you, Firefly…"_

"Firefly! Firefly, where are you?" Indigo called. He looked around frantically, trying to get at least a glimpse of her. He soon spotted her, but he didn't like what he saw.

"Oh no, Firefly!" He quickly ran to her side, praying that she was still alive. Thankfully she was, but she was in terrible shape. Her body was covered in numerous bruises and dried blood and her breathing was extremely ragged..

"Firefly, wake up! Come on! Please wake up!" he begged.

"In… di… go…" Her voice was weak, letting Indigo know she didn't have much strength left. Thankfully he knew just what to do.

"Don't worry. I'll have you fixed up in no time," he said. His body gave off a dark glow as Moonlight took effect. The glow soon transferred to Firefly's body as he began healing her wounds and restoring her power. Within seconds her bruises began to vanish and her breathing went back to normal.

"There… that should do it," Indigo commented. He took a step back and waited to see if Firefly would get up. Moments later Firefly's eyes fluttered open and she slowly stood up.

"W-What happened?" she wondered.

"Firefly." The winged Vulpix gasped.

"N-No way… I-It can't be…" She slowly began to turn around. She didn't know why, but something was telling her she wasn't hearing things. When she finally turned completely around her eyes went wide in shock.

"I… Indigo?" she gasped, hoping that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her as well.

"It's been a while… Firefly," he replied with a smile. Right then Firefly knew she wasn't seeing things, that he was standing in front of her. With tears in her eyes she ran to him and threw herself at him, wrapping her paws around him.

"Indigo! It's really you! You came for me!" she cried. Without hesitation Indigo brought his paws together behind her, holding her close.

"I told you I'd always be here to protect you," he whispered.

"But… how did you get here? And how did you get in without being noticed?" Firefly questioned.

"I had help," Indigo answered.

"Help?" Firefly wondered. Before Indigo could explain Ryley, Zan and the others ran into the arena.

"Firefly, are you okay?" Ole asked.

"I am now," Firefly replied.

"Mom, you there?"

"Mother!"

"Huh?" The new voices sounded somewhat familiar, but when Firefly saw who they belonged to she had to do a double-take.

"Oh my… look at you three." For the first time Firefly gazed upon the grown-up images of her beloved children.

"You… You've grown," she gasped. A sad smile appeared on her face as tears began to trickle down her muzzle.

"You grew up… and I wasn't there," she said. Sensing what she was feeling Indigo hugged her closer to him.

"Don't worry. We'll be there for them from now on," he whispered. While they shared a moment Rei, Zan and Rio looked around for the other combatant.

"Where is he? Where's Shin?" Rei wondered.

"He's got to be around here somewhere," Rio commented. Zan was busy trying to figure out what Rei's connection to Shin was. Before he could figure out the answer the three of them spotted the unconscious Raichu.

"Shin!" Rei called out as the three of them ran to his side and stood over him.

"Is he…"

"No, he's still breathing," Zan interrupted. "More than likely he was hit by some debris from our explosive entrance and got knocked out."

"Bet he'll have one Hell of a headache when he wakes up," Rio commented. While they stood over Shin's body Zan noticed the Pikachu off to the side.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Probably one of Shin's victims," Rio commented.

"No, he wasn't," Firefly stated. Everyone's eyes went to the winged Vulpix.

"Well if it wasn't Shin then…" Rio stopped himself before he got too far, for right then everyone knew who had ended the Pikachu's life.

"Firefly," Indigo gasped.

"You won't believe what I've been forced to endure… what I've been forced to do… just to survive," Firefly said, her body shivering. "Things I didn't think I was capable of… things I'm not proud of… things I… things I'll never be able to get out of my head…" Before she could say anymore Indigo tightened his embrace.

"Shush now… it's all going to be okay. We're here for you know," he soothed.

"Well, isn't this a touching scene." Firefly glared upward to the observation deck with everyone else looking up soon after.

"Giovanni," Indigo seethed.

"I'm so glad all of you have decided to gather here. That will make disposing of you that much easier," Giovanni spat.

"You guys have no idea how much I hate that bastard," Houkai growled.

"Same here," Zan agreed. "How I wish I could get my claws on him." While everyone growled and muttered their disdain for the Team Rocket leader Firefly was coming to an important decision.

"Indigo, do you think we can bust that window?" she wondered.

"Maybe. We were able to break through both sets of doors leading into the arena, so it's more than likely possible," he answered. "What do you have planned?"

"The final breakout," Firefly said. "I'm getting everyone out, and then I'm sending this place straight to Hell."

"How do you plan on getting everyone out? I mean, there's a lot of Pokémon here. There's no way you can spread the word around fast enough," Indigo stated.

"I know, but if I send the message out over the loudspeaker I can get it out to everyone at the same time. Then, once everyone starts making their way out, I plan to find the generator and blast it. Hopefully when it blows it'll cause a big enough explosion to bring this entire base down," Firefly explained. Indigo knew it was a dangerous plan, but at the same time he knew that once Firefly set her mind on something she'd see it through to the end.

"If that's the plan then I'll support you as best I can," he declared. He whistled, getting the attention of the others. Once they were all gathered around he and Firefly explained what they planned to do.

"Bold doesn't even begin to describe this," Zan commented.

"No, but this is something I can get behind easily," Rio stated.

"If it involves sticking it to that arrogant bastard Giovanni then you can count me in," Houkai barked. The others quickly agreed with Firefly's plan.

"Thanks, everyone. Now, let's get that window out of the way!" The group took aim and hurled a massive onslaught of attacks at the window.

"Get away!"

"That window isn't strong enough to stand up to that amount of force!"

"Take cover!" As the attacks grew closer Giovanni stood his ground, even as the scientists in the room with him scrambled for cover. He refused to show any kind of fear in the face of his enemies, especially if they were Pokémon. Unfortunately his bravado was sorely misplaced. As soon as the attacks hit the window the glass exploded inwards, showering everyone inside with glass shards and smoke.

"Okay! Let's go, Indigo!" Firefly shouted. The two winged Pokémon took to the air and flew up through the broken window.

"Watch out for the glass," Indigo warned as they touched down.

"Okay. Help me find the communication panel," Firefly said. Due to all the smoke in the air from the explosion that proved to be easier said than done, but after looking for a bit the two Fire types spotted the panel they were looking for.

"There!" Indigo shouted.

"Okay, let's get… ah!" As she was speaking a hand shot out of the smoke, grabbed her hind legs and hoisted her into the air.

"Firefly!" Indigo shouted.

"I… will NOT let you escape me again!" Giovanni growled as he stepped through the smoke. His body was covered in scratches from the glass as he glared at the two Pokémon.

"Let me go!" Firefly demanded as she squirmed within Giovanni's grasp.

"I made the mistake of underestimating you two once before. I will not make the same mistake twice," he growled. "Now, it's time that you two… gah!" Giovanni suddenly collapsed in mid-sentence, releasing Firefly in the process.

"What the?" Indigo wondered. As he and Firefly looked at the unconscious leader of Team Rocket a second figure walked through the smoke.

"Who are you?" Indigo inquired. Firefly recognized the figure immediately, though she was surprised to see him here.

"E-Ephriam! What are you…"

"I once overheard someone say 'Pokémon have to stick together'," he said. Firefly gasped. Not only did she know it was her who said that, but she also knew what this meant regarding the winged Charmeleon.

"Ephriam… are you…" He nodded, knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

"I've severed all ties with Team Rocket. I am a Pokémon, and as such see that my fellow Pokémon do not deserve to be trapped here," he stated. Firefly was glad to see that Ephriam had chosen to side with the Pokémon rather than Team Rocket.

"Now come. We must broadcast your message for all to hear." With a nod from Firefly and Indigo the three of them made their way to the communications panel. Ephriam then went to work setting everything up, which only took a few seconds.

"Right, you're good to go," he said.

"Okay," Firefly replied. She approached the microphone and began to speak.

"Attention, everyone! This is Firefly! In a few short minutes I'm going to attack this base's generator! This will eventually cause the base to explode! You must get out before that happens! Do whatever you have to, but all of you must escape!" With her message delivered she, Indigo and Ephriam jumped out of the window and landed amongst the others.

"Do you think everyone will heed your warning?" Ryley questioned.

"If they wish to live they'll have to," Firefly answered. "Now, I need all of you to help me with this."

"We'll do whatever we can to help. Just tell us what you need us to do," Ole stated.

"I'll need all of you to assist with the evacuations. I'm going to be busy taking out that generator, and when I've done that there won't be much time before it goes up and takes this base with it. You'll have to get everyone out so I can take this place down," she instructed. "Can you do that?"

"Consider it done," Ole responded.

"Wait! How will we let you know when the evacuations are complete?" Houkai wondered.

"That's easy. We'll all take different enclosures. When we're finished we'll use the amulets to let the others know we're done. Once everyone's finished we'll let Mother know and then she can blow the generator," Summer explained.

"Good idea, sis," Tsunami praised.

"But will you have enough time to blow the generator and get out before the base explodes?" Inferno questioned.

"I'll have to," Firefly answered.

"What about Shin? He's still unconscious," Rei pointed out. The group glanced in her direction, seeing her, Zan and Rio standing over the still-unconscious Raichu.

"If he doesn't wake up someone will have to carry him out," Firefly said. "Now, let's go. We've got a big job ahead of us." With the plan set Firefly lead most of the group out of the arena, leaving Rei, Zan and Rio behind to try and wake Shin up.

"You think they can pull it off?" Rio wondered.

"I'm starting to wonder if anything's impossible when talking about her," Zan stated. Rei paid them no mind. Her thoughts and concerns were on the Raichu at her feet.

"Come on, Shin. Please wake up."

* * *

With an audible groan Giovanni began to stir. Looking around he saw the observation deck in shambles, his last memory being the sight of him with Firefly in his grasp moments before he was knocked unconscious.

"Damn… I swear, when I find out who attacked me I'll…"

"Giovanni, sir! Are you there? We have a situation!" He looked around for a bit before finding the communicator. He grabbed it and replied.

"Report your status!" he demanded.

"Sir, it's the Pokémon! They've begun to rebel! We're being overwhelmed! The others are… gah!" The communication abruptly ended, leaving Giovanni seething. Firefly was doing it again, but this time he would stop her at any cost. He stormed to the communication panel and broadcast his orders.

"I don't care what it takes! I want all escape attempts stopped! Kill them if you must!" He ended his broadcast and stormed out of the room.

"I won't let you stop me now! I've come too far!" he roared.

* * *

It was a close call, but Indigo and the others managed to reach Firefly before Shin could deliver the final blow. Now the group prepares to initiate the final escape, but with Giovanni ordering the guards to stop them at all cost how many will make it out alive? Will FIrefly and her friends be able to get out themselves without losing anyone? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	52. Chaos Around Every Corner

**Chapter 52: Chaos Around Every Corner**

"No way! He can't be serious!" Unfortunately for Ole and the others he was dead serious, a fact both Firefly and Indigo pointed out.

"If he says it then he means it," Indigo declared.

"This will make things a lot harder," Firefly said.

"What should we do now?" Ryley inquired. Firefly paused to think for a bit. She knew they still had to get all the Pokémon out, but if Giovanni had his guards out for blood then she knew there was a chance some wouldn't survive the attempt. With this in mind she turned and faced the group.

"Listen… this task was already a dangerous one, but now it's borderline suicide. There is a very real chance that some of the Pokémon here will be killed trying to escape, and that includes all of us as well," she explained. "I'll understand if you want to save yourselves, but I am determined to save as many as I can before destroying this place."

"Not a chance," Houkai declared. "We're sticking this out until the end!"

"With a task as dangerous as this we cannot allow you to shoulder the burden alone," Ephriam declared. "That would be going against your creed, wouldn't it?"

"If you care enough to get everyone out then we're going to do all we can to help you achieve that goal," Summer stated. The rest of the group voiced their support of Firefly's decision as well, filling the Vulpix with a warm sense of pride.

"Thanks, everyone," she said. "Now, everyone knows what they need to do, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Stay safe."

"You too, Firefly," Ole replied.

"I'll see you all on the outside." With those parting words Firefly took off towards the generator room, leaving the rest of the group to carry out their objectives.

"Okay, in order to help things go smoothly we should split up and hit each of the enclosures," Indigo suggested. "Also, each group should have someone that can communicate with the others." After some deliberation the groups were decided upon. Summer, Ole and Inferno would be the first group, Kaiser, Faber and Houkai would be the second group, Tsunami, Sabre and Ryley would be the third and Indigo and Ephriam would be the fourth.

"Okay, now that that's been taken care of we need to determine a rally point," Ryley said.

"How about where we came in at," Tsunami suggested.

"You mean the main entrance?" Summer questioned. "Isn't that a bit risky?"

"Giovanni's already out for blood so I don't know how it can get any riskier," the Marshtomp replied.

"Tsunami's right. At this point there's no need in trying to sneak out. Giovanni will have his guards everywhere trying to stop us. Our only chance is to plow right through them and hope for the best," Indigo announced.

"We should also prepare for the worst," Inferno suggested. "Despite what we want we won't be able to get everyone out alive." This was an unfortunate truth everyone was aware of.

"Even so we should try and get as many as we can out," Indigo said, getting nods from everyone.

"Okay. Let's get going. Stay safe, everyone," Ephriam said. With that each group headed off for a different enclosure. They could only hope there wouldn't be too many casualties.

* * *

Despite having never been in this part of the base Firefly was making surprisingly good progress towards the generator room. She didn't know, or what was guiding her, but she did know she was heading in the right direction.

"Maybe my Psychic abilities are leading me on," she guessed. In any case she knew she would eventually reach the generator room and that was all that mattered. As she traveled she began to hear the hum of the generator, signaling she was getting close.

"Almost there. I hope the evacuations are coming along well," she said. She rounded one final corner, leaving her right outside the generator room. But standing in her way was the last person she expected to see.

"Y-You! How did you beat me here?" she gasped.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have a faster way down here?" Giovanni sneered. Firefly took a few steps back, unsure of what the evil tyrant would do next.

"Now, you are going to come with me and put an end to this ridiculous rebellion," he demanded. After hearing his demand Firefly stopped backing away and bravely stood her ground.

"Never! Pokémon have suffered here long enough!" she barked. Giovanni glared at her, his eyes filled with anger and hate.

"If you refuse to do this the easy way…" He then snapped his fingers. From behind him his Persian appeared, his claws extended as he glared at Firefly as well.

"If that's supposed to scare me then you're wasting your time," Firefly growled, taking a defensive stance.

"Believe me… you have yet to experience true fear… but you will soon." With a quick motion of his hand his Persian pounced on Firefly, initiating the battle.

* * *

The evacuations were going smoothly. The guards posed little resistance so the casualties were at a minimum, something each group was thankful for.

"You know, I thought we'd have more problems than this," Sabre commented.

"Let's be glad we haven't," Ryley suggested.

"Agreed. We all know Giovanni could make this Hell for us," Tsunami said. As this trio continued to herd Pokémon towards the front entrance Summer's group was in the middle of a small battle pitting the Bayleef and Ole against a Rocket guard's Magcargo and Gliscor. The battle had been going for nearly five minutes, and the team of Summer and Ole were showing a bit of exhaustion.

"I… don't know… how much longer… I can go," Summer panted.

"Me… neither," Ole agreed.

"Ha! If this is all you've got then there's no need to stretch this any further!" the guard taunted. "Magcargo, end this with Heat Wave!" The Fire/Rock type squirmed forward and snarled at the two females. He then took a deep breath and spewed his deadly flame at them. Summer and Ole tried to dodge, but in their exhausted state there was no way the would be able to. Just when it seemed like they would be cooked alive Inferno jumped in between them and the Fire attack.

"Not on my watch, you don't!" he barked. He took the brunt of the Heat Wave, the Fire attack activating his Flash Fire ability. With his own Fire attacks getting a power boost he smirked at the Rocket guard and his Pokémon.

"Let me show you what a real Fire attack looks like!" He inhaled deeply and then spat out a massive Fire Blast.

"Shit! Counter that, Magcargo!" the guard panicked. Just like his trainer the Magcargo panicked and couldn't get his attack off. He was hit by the full force of Inferno's attack, knocking him out cold.

"Care to try again?" he taunted. After recovering from his earlier shock the guard grew quite agitated.

"Gliscor, drop that Flareon with Guillotine!" he ordered. With a shrill cry the Gliscor flew forward, his claw opened and glowing white. His flight path was soon interrupted when Ole jumped in front of him.

"Nighty-night, bozo," she cooed. She then swung with all her might, bringing her two Steel-powered tails down into the Gliscor's head. Just like the Magcargo he was left out cold.

"Damn! You two are useless!" the guard complained. He grabbed their Poké Balls and was about to return them when Summer used her Vine Whip to grab the guard around his waist.

"Hey! Let me go!" he shouted.

"Whatever you say," Summer replied. She quickly hoisted him into the air, slamming his head into the ceiling. The impact knocked him out, letting her release him without the threat of him fighting back.

"Whew… glad that's over," Ole sighed. "I wonder if the others are having any troubles."

"We should contact them and check on their progress," Inferno suggested.

"Good idea," Summer agreed. Using her amulet she checked in on the other groups.

"_Hey, guys. How is everything going?" _she wondered.

"_So far, so good,"_ Indigo reported. _"How about you, Kaiser?"_

"_No problems yet,"_ the Charmeleon replied. _"Everything good on your end, Tsunami?"_

"_They were, but now we've run into some guards that don't know the meaning of the words 'give it up',"_ Tsunami said.

"_Do you need some back-up?"_ Summer offered.

"_Hopefully not,"_ Tsunami replied.

"_Does anyone know how Mother is doing?"_ Summer questioned.

"_I've got it rough here too,"_ she reported. _"Giovanni was waiting here, and now I'm going one-on-one with his Persian."_

"_Do you need one of us to come help you?"_ Summer asked.

"_No. You need to focus on getting as many Pokémon out as you can. I'll deal with Giovanni and his Persian,"_ Firefly replied.

"_Okay. Just… please, be careful. We can't lose you again,"_ Indigo said.

"_You won't,"_ Firefly replied. The mental link was dissolved, letting each group focus on their appointed tasks. For Firefly this meant defeating Giovanni's Persian.

"Is dodging all you can do?" the Persian hissed, slashing at Firefly with his claws.

"Don't you worry about me! I'll have this battle turned around before you know it!" Firefly warned. In her mind, though, she knew he had her on the ropes.

"_I've got to find an opening soon or else I'm going to get creamed,"_ she said.

* * *

The guards that Tsunami's group encountered were proving to be a bit more capable than they anticipated. Tsunami and Sabre were squaring off against a pair of Mightyena while Ryley took it upon himself to ensure the safety of the Pokémon they were leading.

"These guys are pretty good," Tsunami commented.

"Yeah, but they're not good enough!" Sabre replied. He fired a Flamethrower at the Mightyena, the blue flame dancing scorching their fur.

"A… blue flame?" Tsunami asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"Yeah. The experiments they did on me gave me Fire and Ice attacks, but they come out looking strange. My Fire attacks come out blue and my Ice attacks come out red," the Quilava explained.

"That's messed up," Tsunami commented.

"Maybe, but I don't let it bother me," Sabre said. By now the Mightyena had recovered from the Flamethrower and were getting ready to strike back.

"Shadow Ball!" the Rocket ordered. Both Mightyena opened their mouths and fired a pair of Shadow Ball attacks at the group.

"Oh no you don't" Tsunami roared. He spat out a Mud Shot, intercepting one of the Shadow Balls while Sabre blasted the other with a red Ice Beam.

"Nice try, but not good enough!" Tsunami shouted.

"We'd love to stay and play, but we've got things to do!" With that they took the Mightyena down, Tsunami with Hydro Pump and Sabre with Fire Blast. The explosions from both attacks sent the Mightyena hurtling into the Rocket, rendering all three unconscious.

"Okay, Ryley! Lead them through!" Tsunami shouted once the danger was subdued.

"You heard him! Let's get moving!" the Dragonair roared. The group of Pokémon quickly made their way past the down Rocket and his Pokémon.

"Looks like things are going smoothly," Sabre commented.

"For us, yeah. I just hope the others are doing okay, too," Tsunami said.

* * *

Kaiser's group hadn't encountered any resistance so far, leaving everyone optimistic about their chances. Despite this many of the elder members of the group were still wary.

"Looks like we'll get out of here easily," Houkai bragged.

"I wouldn't say that too loud. That's when things go wrong," Faber warned.

"But we haven't run into a single guard since we started this breakout," the Jolteon argued. "I'm telling you we're in the clear."

"I wouldn't have minded busting some heads along the way," Kaiser stated. As they continued to lead their group then came across a closed door. Kaiser walked up to it and tapped on it a few times.

"This thing's pretty thick. I might be able to burn through it with my Flamethrower, though," he said. Before he could try, a rather large Machoke walked next to him and gently moved him to the side.

"Let me have a shot at this. I've been wanting a chance to flex my muscles for a while now," he requested. One glance at him told Kaiser that this guy could cause some serious damage. With a smirk he motioned for the Machoke to take his best shot.

"Let's see what you got, big fella," he said. The Superpower Pokémon cracked his knuckles and went to work on the door, pounding it with repeated Focus Punches. Each hit sent a loud 'clang' through the hall they were standing in.

"Holy… you're not a Superpower Pokémon for nothing!" Houkai commented. With each Focus Punch the door buckled a bit more until finally, with one last Focus Punch, the door was torn off its hinges.

"Alright! Way to go!" Kaiser cheered. The Machoke turned around, a smirk on his face.

"Heh, piece of ca…" He never got a chance to finish speaking, for moments later he felt a sharp pain tear through his midsection. He, along with everyone else, looked in horror as a large horn protruded from his stomach. Gasping for air he was lifted off the ground and tossed to the side.

"Damn… it would have to be a Rhyperior," Kaiser groaned as their opponent stepped into view. Many of the younger members of the group were screaming in panic as they gazed at the Rhyperior standing over the Machoke's carcass. Seconds later a Rocket guard stepped into view.

"This is as far as you go," he declared. His Rhyperior growled in agreement.

"I don't think this guy is here to screw around," Faber commented.

"No kidding," Kaiser agreed. "We have to find a safe way around him."

"What if one of us charges him while the other two get the Pokémon while he's distracted," Faber suggested.

"I'm game. Just let me hit him a few times and he won't be in any condition to stop us," Houkai bragged.

"Have you forgotten that you're an Electric type? He'll unplug you in a matter of seconds!" Faber argued. "If anyone's a good match for him it's me!"

"You? He'll stomp you out in nothing flat, and I do mean flat!" Houkai retorted. "I'm a better match-up strength-wise!"

"But I have the type advantage!" Faber countered. This went back-and-fourth for a while before Kaiser finally put an end to the arguing.

"None of us can take him one-on-one!" he said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Faber questioned.

"We hit him together. Only with our combined strength do we have a chance at defeating him," the Charmeleon explained.

"And here I thought you were the type that hit first and thought second," Houkai commented.

"I am, but sometimes I like to think about what I'm doing, especially when my life is on the line like it is now," Kaiser countered.

"Well I say we do it Kaiser's way. If we manage to hit him hard enough we may be able to take him out," Faber said. It took a bit of convincing, but Houkai eventually agreed to Kaiser's plan.

"Okay, on three let's hit him with our best shots," Kaiser instructed. "One… two… three!" As soon as Kaiser said three all of them launched their best attacks. Kaiser fired his Fire Blast, Houkai avoided Electric attacks and used Hyper Beam while Faber took advantage of his type advantage and fired a Solarbeam.

"Use Protect!" the guard ordered. A green barrier formed around Rhyperior moments before the attacks made contact. Under normal circumstances this would have been sufficient, but with three attacks it was too much of a strain for the Protect barrier. Within seconds it cracked and shattered.

"Alright!" Kaiser cheered. It looked as though they had managed to fell the massive Pokémon, but after a few moments it became clear that all they did was anger him.

"Great! Now what do we do?" Houkai growled.

"Simple… you die! Rock Wrecker!" the guard ordered. The Rhyperior raised his arms over his head. Then, small rocks began shooting out of the holes in his hands, collecting to form a larger rock. Once it was big enough the Rhyperior threw it at Kaiser and the others.

"Scramble!" Faber shouted. The three of them just barely managed to jump out of the way as the massive rock came crashing down. The impact shook the hallway, knocking more than a few Pokémon off their feet. One Pokémon, a young Squirtle, stumbled out of the group and fell right in front of the Rhyperior. He glanced up and the menacing Drill Pokémon before him, his eyes filled with fear.

"Rhyperior, make an example of that soft-shell," the guard demanded. With an evil snarl the Rhyperior kicked the Squirtle away from him, the small turtle landing on his back.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Kaiser demanded.

"Make us!" the guard challenged. "Use Thunder!" The Rhyperior's horn began to crackle and spark with electricity as he prepared to unleash his Thunder on the Squirtle. Because he was on his back the Tiny Turtle Pokémon was helpless as he rocked back and forth, trying desperately to get to his feet.

"He can't defend himself!" Kaiser shouted.

"No, but I can defend him!" With lightning speed Houkai jumped in front of the Squirtle.

"Get him out of the way!" the guard ordered. While still maintaining his charge the Drill Pokémon fired a rock from his hand, blasting Houkai out of the way.

"Houkai!" Kaiser yelled.

"Now… FIRE!" Kaiser spun back around just in time to see the Rhyperior unleash he Electric attack. At that moment everything appeared to be moving in slow motion.

"No!" the Charmeleon shouted. It appeared as though nothing could save the Squirtle, but right at the last minute Faber jumped between the frightened Water type and the incoming Electric attack.

"I will not let you harm him!" the Oddish declared.

"Faber, move!" Kaiser shouted. He was about to charge over to them when something unexpected happened. Faber's body gave off a slight yellow glow, and the next thing anyone knew the Thunder attack was halted in mid-air.

"W-What the… How the Hell are you doing that?" Houkai barked. Faber didn't answer. He was too focused on his current task to answer him.

"Here… you… go!" Faber shouted. He redirected the Thunder right back at the Rhyperior, the powerful Electric attack striking the ground at the Drill Pokémon's feet and knocking him over. The others were about to praise Faber when the Oddish began to glow white.

"No way! Is he…"

"He's evolving!" Kaiser gasped. They all watched as Faber grew bigger, the three leaves on his head taking on a mushroom shape. Two thorn-covered arms sprouted from his sides. When the light finally faded Faber had evolved into a Gloom.

"Whoa! I didn't know you were close to evolving!" Houkai gasped.

"Neither did I," Faber said. "I didn't think it was possible after those experiments Team Rocket did on me."

"Well if you ask me your evolution came at just the right time," Kaiser said. "What I want to know is how were you able to control that Rhyperior's Thunder like that."

"Honestly, your guess is as good as mine," Faber admitted. "I didn't even know I could do something like that."

"I think we should do something about big boy over there. He's starting to get up," Houkai pointed out. During Faber's evolution and the following conversation the Rhyperior had gained his strength back and was ready to continue the battle.

"It's going to take more than that to bring down my Rhyperior!" the guard bragged. "Now, destroy them!" With a loud roar the guard's Rhyperior charged the group, his head lowered so that his horns were aimed right at them.

"If that boulder-brain wants to scrap then let's scrap!" Houkai declared.

"Hold on. I want him to myself," Faber requested. Both Houkai and Kaiser looked at him like he had two heads.

"Are you nuts?" the Jolteon protested. But his protests fell on deaf ears, for seconds after he requested to take the Rhyperior on alone Faber went into action, charging head-on at the Drill Pokémon.

"No! Faber, don't do it!" Kaiser screamed.

"Looks like someone has a death wish," the guard commented. "Grant it, Rhyperior! Horn Drill!" The large horn on the Rhyperior's head began to spin as he aimed the fatal attack at the charging Gloom. At the same time, not noticed by anyone else, Faber was powering up an attack of his own, the bulb on the top of his head giving off a slight glow. As the two Pokémon got closer to one another the Rhyperior lunged forward, intent on driving the point of his horn straight through Faber.

"Look out!" Kaiser warned. Right before the Horn Drill hit home Faber ducked to the side, letting the horn plow right into the floor. It was then the Rhyperior noticed the Gloom powering up an attack of his own.

"Time to shed some light on this battle… Solarbeam style!" With that he unleashed the powerful Grass attack at point blank range. Unable to dodge in time the Rhyperior took the full force of the attack, the Solarbeam blasting him backwards a few yards before he came crashing to the ground.

"N-No way… T-That's impossible!" the guard stuttered.

"Not when you're dealing with us!" Houkai declared. Right as the guard was reaching for a second Poké Ball Houkai fired a Charge Beam at him. Thousands of volts of electricity flooded his body, rendering him unconscious in a matter of seconds.

"And that's one downed dumbass," Houkai said.

"Okay, everyone, the coast is clear! Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Kaiser then took the lead as the group continued on towards the exit, and beyond that… freedom.

* * *

"Shit! I should have known they'd place sentries here." The group Indigo and Ephriam were leading had made it to the exit, but upon arriving they discovered a pair of armed sentries had been posted. Indigo then glanced over at Ephriam.

"So, got any idea on how to get past them?" he asked.

"One," the winged Charmeleon replied. He whispered his plan in the Growlithe's ear. As he listened Indigo's facial expression went from thoughtful to concerned.

"Are you sure you can pull it off?" Indigo asked.

"As long as you keep their attention I can," he replied. With the plan clear Indigo got ready to carry out his part. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the open.

"Hey, dimwits!" he barked. The guards looked his way and gasped.

"It's 02!" one of them shouted.

"Glad to see you still remember me," Indigo said. The next thing he knew both guards pulled out their guns and aimed at him.

"Come on, is that any way to welcome me back?" Indigo questioned.

"We know you're behind this, 02, so just drop the act," the first guard ordered.

"Now, call off this rebellion or we'll be forced to shoot," the second demanded.

"Oh come on now. What makes you think I have anything to do with this?" Indigo asked.

"Do we look stupid?" the first guards replied.

"Actually… yes." Before the guards could react they were both knocked unconscious. As they slumped to the ground Ephriam was revealed hovering right behind them.

"That went better than I thought," Indigo commented.

"Yes. We were very fortunate," Ephriam agreed. "I hope the others were as fortunate." As if on cue the rest of the groups appeared.

"Father!" Summer shouted.

"Everyone! You're okay!" Indigo exclaimed.

"So this is all that's standing between us and freedom, huh," Houkai commented. "Well I say let's bust on out of here!"

"Hold on! We can't leave without Firefly!" Ole argued.

"We've got to get while the getting is good!" Houkai retorted.

"But what about her? Are you really willing to abandon her after everything she's done for us?" the Riolu barked.

"Look, I want to get her out of here as much as you do, but there are a lot of Pokémon here that want out in a bad way! Are you really saying we should make them wait for just one Pokémon?" Houkai barked. Before the argument could escalate any further Indigo interrupted them.

"Both of you, chill!" he barked. "We are not leaving Firefly behind. I'll go back and look for her while the rest of you get these Pokémon out of here."

"_No you're not. You're getting out of here with everyone else,"_ Firefly protested.

"_You know I'm not going to do that, Firefly! I've come too far just to lose you again!" _Indigo argued.

"_That's not going to happen. As soon as I get this generator going I'm getting out,"_ Firefly replied.

"_But how are you sure you'll get out in time?"_ Indigo questioned.

"_Do you trust me?"_ Firefly replied. This was a question that took Indigo completely by surprise.

"_Of course I do. You know that,"_ Indigo replied.

"_Then trust me when I say I'll get out of here alive,"_ she requested. Under normal circumstances he'd have no problem believing her, but these circumstances were far from normal. Even so he still gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"_Okay… but I'll only go as far as the main entrance, no further,"_ he declared.

"_Fair enough. I'll meet up with you there,"_ Firefly said. The communication was ended, letting both of them focus on their appointed tasks.

"So… what's the word?" Kaiser asked.

"We get everyone out of here as planned, but I'm not leaving the grounds until Firefly is safely out," Indigo informed them.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Ephriam questioned.

"Wise or not I refuse to leave without her," Indigo declared. The look in his eyes let the others know he would not change his mind, so they decided to et it drop.

"So, anyone know how to get this door open?" Summer asked.

"Leave that to me," Ephriam stated. He hovered up to the control panel next to the door and pressed a few buttons. Seconds later the door slid open.

"So that's what the outside world looks like?" Houkai joked.

"We'll have time for jokes later, Houkai. Right now let's get moving," Inferno said. As quickly as they could everyone ran outside, making a beeline for the front gate. As the Pokémon all filed out Indigo stopped and stood next to the gate. Summer paused before leaving.

"Are you sure you won't come with us, Father?" she asked.

"I'm not leaving without your mother. Once she's out we'll join the rest of you," he explained. Summer didn't think it was a good idea, but she knew Indigo could take care of himself.

"Stay safe… both of you," she requested. Indigo nodded as she continued through the gate. With the evacuations going smoothly he glanced back at the door leading inside.

"_Firefly… please hurry…"_

* * *

The battle against Giovanni's Persian was turning out to be a much more difficult affair than Firefly had planned. While both of them had landed some good shots Firefly was starting to get fatigued.

"Wearing down already?" Giovanni taunted.

"You… wish!" she panted. "As long… as there's… life… in me… I… will… never… give up!"

"Then I shall have to take the life from you!" Giovanni declared. "Finish her, Persian!" With a vicious snarl his Persian lunged for Firefly. She jumped to the side and dodged, but the Persian reacted quickly and slashed at her again, catching her in her side. She was flung against a wall, three bleeding gashes in her side. As she laid there the Persian advanced on her.

"You may have been our best shot at gaining world domination, but 02 is still alive, and we can always find others to take your place," Giovanni said. Firefly's blood began to boil, threatening to reach dangerous levels.

"_I am so tempted to let Saturnine tear this bastard limb from damn limb,"_ she growled.

"And now… to put an end to your existence," Giovanni declared. With a motion of his hand he commanded his Persian to attack. Obeying his master the Pokémon lunged for Firefly.

"As long as I draw breath, no one shall take what's mine!" Before anyone could determine who had said that a yellow blur slammed into the Persian, sending him sliding back towards Giovanni.

"What the… who did that?" Giovanni demanded. Firefly was busy looking at the yellow blur, which was now a crackling ball of electric energy. When the electricity faded she and Giovanni were shocked by who they saw.

"S-Shin!" Firefly stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Your end will come at my hands and no one else's, Firefly!" Shin declared. He then glared up at Giovanni, their eyes meeting in a hate-filled stare down.

"And you…"

"How DARE you interfere in my affairs!" Giovanni interrupted. "Persian! Teach that rat a lesson!" His Persian let out a loud screech before lunging at Shin, his claws extended. Shin managed to sidestep, but the Persian's claws still grazed his shoulder, leaving three parallel cuts on his shoulder. The Persian landed behind him, but before he could go into another attack Shin struck him with a Focus Punch, the super-effective attack sending the feline crashing into a wall. With the Persian out of the way Shin turned his attention to Giovanni.

"Now you…" he growled, taking a few steps towards the corrupt leader of Team Rocket. Before he got too far the Persian sprang back into action and wrapped his paws around Shin's neck, fangs bared as he prepared to sink his teeth into the Raichu's neck. However, Shin's reaction time was much faster as he plunged his tail into the Persian's side, the tip emerging out the other side of the Pokémon. The Persian gave one last agonizing screech as he fell limply to the ground, his blood pooling around him. With the feline now permanently disposed of Shin pulled his blood-soaked tail from his carcass.

"My Persian! How dare you kill him, you filthy rat!" Giovanni roared, to which Shin snarled.

"I appreciate the help Shin, but this time you took it too far! There was no need to kill his Persian!" Firefly scolded. The Raichu then cast his eyes towards her.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut and be thankful that this isn't your blood," Shin growled. He then turned his glare to Giovanni.

"I'll make you pay for everything you've done," he hissed, tasking a few steps towards him.

"I understand your need to seek vengeance, but right now we have bigger things to worry about!" Firefly barked.

"You know nothing!" he roared, casting his rage-filled eyes on her. "And you'd do well to know your place, shut your mouth and go before I finish what I started in the arena!"

"So you'd kill yourself just to get revenge? Do you know how pointless that sounds?" Firefly argued.

"What I do with my life and my motives does not and WILL not ever concern you unless you keep trying my patience!" he fired back. By now it was clear that nothing Firefly said would get through to Shin, so rather than argue with the stubborn Raichu she decided to take care of what she came to take care of. Turning to the generator room she quickly entered and began searching for the generator's weak point.

"Come on… where is it?" After searching for a bit she found a place that didn't appear as sturdy as the rest of the machine.

"Bingo," she said. Taking careful aim she struck the weak point with a Flamethrower, the fire stream easily cutting through the weak metal.

"There! That should have… whoa!" Before she could finish her statement the entire base began to shake, indicating that its destruction had begun.

"Come on, Shin! We have to get out of here!" she yelled.

"You… Thanks to your insistent whining, he's gone!" Shin yelled, gritting his teeth in anger.

"What are you talk…" It was at that moment that Firefly realized Giovanni was no longer there, the carcass of his Persian the only indication he was ever there to begin with.

"Where the Hell did he go?" she barked.

"You're lucky that it wasn't you that killed my brother in the arena, because right now it's the only thing keeping me from finishing you off," Shin growled. That one comment caught Firefly by surprise.

"_Hold on a second… I was fighting his brother in the arena, yet Shin says I wasn't the one who killed him. If that's true then…"_ The more she thought about it the less sense it made. Finally she decided to ask Shin what he meant.

"What did you mean when you said… Shin?" Looking around she saw that Shin had now gone missing just as Giovanni had earlier.

"Damnit! Not him too!" she groaned. With the base coming down around her she knew she had to find Shin and get him out of there. She ran out of the generator room and looked to see which way the Raichu went, but her search was cut short when the wall exploded, cutting off one of the paths.

"Gah!" Firefly screamed. She covered her face to keep the dust and debris out of her eyes. When she uncovered her face she saw that the path was not only blocked but it would have been too great a risk for her to try and clear it, leaving her with only one option.

"I hope Shin finds his way out on his own," she said. With that she took to the air and flew down the only remaining path, hoping that both she and Shin would be able to escape before the entire facility blew.

* * *

Indigo was still standing outside waiting for Firefly when he felt the first tremor. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was strong enough to knock him off his feet for a moment. Once he got back to his feet he looked at the base, knowing exactly what caused the brief tremor.

"Firefly must have blasted the generator," he said. He knew that meant she was on her way out, but the fact that she was still inside left him concerned. He decided to try and contact her.

"_Firefly, can you hear me? How's it going in there?"_ he asked.

"_The generator's been taken care of. I'm on my way out right now,"_ Firefly reported.

"_Please hurry. I don't know how much longer this place will stay standing,"_ Indigo urged.

"_I'm moving as fast as I can, but with everything coming down around me it's hard to tell what's what,"_ Firefly said. _"Just sit tight. I should be out soon."_ The link was broken right after that. Though she sounded confident Indigo was left more nervous than before. At that moment he made a decision.

"I'm not going to wait. Hang on, Firefly! I'm coming!" He flapped his wings and sped back inside the base. He only hoped he'd run across Firefly before it was too late.

* * *

Minutes felt like hours as Firefly continued to try and find her way out. Normally it would be easy for her to find her way out, but with the base falling down around her Firefly was finding it difficult to recognize where she was.

"I've got to hurry! There's no telling when this place will go up in one big bang!" she said. She continued flying, and though she couldn't tell where she was going something was telling her that she was nearing the exit.

"Help! If anyone can hear me please help! My sister is trapped!" Those frantic pleas for help stopped Firefly in her tracks.

"That voice… it can't be!" Putting her escape on hold she sped off towards the distressed cries for help. When she arrived at the source Firefly was shocked by what she saw. Standing before her were the two Azurill sisters. One of them had her tail trapped beneath some debris while the other was trying to pull her free with little success.

"Hey, you two alright?" Firefly asked, causing the two Azurill sisters to look up at her.

"Oh, Firefly! We thought you'd escaped already!" the older of the two said.

"I had some unfinished business to attend to," Firefly explained. After replying she examined the younger of the Azurill sisters. The debris had fallen all around her with her tail trapped beneath a rather large pile. After examining the debris pile Firefly approached it.

"Okay… I'm going to try and lift it. When I do get out of the way," Firefly explained.

"How will you do that? You're strong, but there's no way you can lift that," the elder sister said.

"Not in my current form I can't, but watch this." As the Azurill watched Firefly's body began to glow and change shaped. When the glow faded Firefly had transformed into a Machamp.

"F-Firefly… you just… h-how did you…"

"Long story. Right now we have to get your sister free and get out," Firefly interrupted. "Now, are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah," the younger Azurill replied. Reaching down Firefly began to lift the debris from off the Azurill's tail. The debris itself wasn't heavy, but it was difficult to keep under control. Even with four hands some of the debris was slipping through and falling back to the floor.

"Okay… you've got to go now!" Firefly grunted. With a nod the younger Azurill went to work, attempting to dislodge her tail. After a few seconds she was able to free herself and scurry out of danger.

"Okay, you can let it drop now!" the elder Azurill shouted. As soon as Firefly heard that she dropped the debris and quickly jumped away. When it fell the debris kicked up a large dust cloud, obscuring the vision of Firefly and the two Azurill. Firefly, still a Machamp, used her body to shield the two smaller Pokémon from the dust cloud. When everything settled down she transformed back to her Vulpix form.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"We're fine thanks to you," the younger sister answered.

"Good. Now, let's…" Before she could finish the ceiling above them began to collapse.

"Oh no!" Firefly gasped. The three of them were frozen in place. All they could do was watch as the ceiling began to collapse.

* * *

As chaos ensues all around them the Pokémon in the base are lead to safety, but as the base begins to come down Firefly, Indigo, Shin and the Azurill sisters are among those still inside. Will they make it out in time, or will this be their final resting place? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	53. Hell Comes Crashing Down

**Chapter 53: Hell Comes Crashing Down**

For many Pokémon the Team Rocket base within the Ichis region this place was the equivalent of Hell. And now, that very same Hell was falling apart. For those on the outside this was a welcome sight, but for those still inside it would more than likely be their final resting place. Among those still within the crumbling base were Firefly and two Azurill sisters. After coming to their aid it appeared as though their path was clear, but now it appeared as though they would join those who would never make it out, for at that moment the ceiling above them was falling down on them.

"What do we do?" the younger sister cried. Looking up Firefly knew that there would be no way for her to get both of them out in time, so she did the only other thing she could think of. Using her body as a shield she dove on top of them.

"_I may not be able to get them out, but I can at least protect them…"_ She braced for impact, prepared for the worst. Seconds later she heard the ceiling hit the ground around them, but strangely she did not feel the weight of it on top of her. When she opened her eyes she saw the debris from the collapsed ceiling all around them, while they were protected within a shimmering dome.

"What the… where did this come from?" Firefly wondered.

"You know, you have got to stop putting yourself in these situations. It's bad for your health." Looking up Firefly saw the last person she expected to see there.

"I-Indigo! What are you…"

"You were taking too long so I decided to come look for you," he explained. "Looks like I got here just in time."

"I'll say you did," Firefly agreed. At that moment a violent tremor rocked the base, letting them know it was just about to go up.

"We can finish this conversation once we're outside. Right now we've got some escaping to do," Indigo suggested. The three females all agreed with him.

"Come on. You two can ride on us," Firefly said.

"Okay," the elder Azurill said. She climbed onto Firefly while her sister climbed onto Indigo. The Azurill then used their tails to anchor themselves to the two Fire types, coiling them around Firefly and Indigo's waists.

"Okay… here we go!" With a flap of their wings Indigo and Firefly took off, their precious cargo holding on as tightly as they could.

* * *

Some distance away the rest of Firefly and Indigo's friends were waiting for them to return. Many of them were able to remain calm, but a few were growing a bit restless. Especially Rusty.

"Come on… there's no way it should be taking them this long," he griped.

"Would you calm down, Rusty. If anything had happened they would have let us know," Pearl said. She was currently sitting with Rubic, who was clutching an egg tightly in her paws.

"Pearl's right, bro. I'm sure everything's fine," Rubic agreed.

"But what if it isn't? How do we know that they didn't get caught as well?" Rusty worried.

"It'll be alright, Rusty. I know Indigo and the others will get Firefly out," Rubic replied.

"She's right. Indigo will get sis out," Firestar added. Rusty would have argued further, but at that moment Hoshiko sensed something.

"There's a large group of Pokémon heading our way," the Espeon announced.

"Just how large is 'large'?" Solarflare asked. Before Hoshiko could reply all the Pokémon that managed to escape from the base came into view.

"I see what you mean. That certainly is a 'large' group," Firestar commented.

"Do you think they all came from the Rocket facility?" Farris asked.

"Where else would they have come from," Shadowfire answered. As the number of Pokémon continued to grow Summer, Kaiser, Tsunami and the others that were with them came into view.

"Hey! It's Summer and the others!" Farris shouted.

"I see them… but I don't see either Firefly or Indigo. Y-You don't think they got left behind, do you?" Rusty wondered. This sent a shiver up everyone's spine.

"Whew… we finally made it," Summer gasped.

"So… So this is what freedom feels like," Ole commented.

"No more walls. No more stupid guards. We are free, baby!" Houkai shouted. While he relished in the fact that they were free Farris, Rusty and a few of the others ran up to them.

"Summer! Are you guys okay?" Farris asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," the Bayleef answered.

"Where are Firefly and Indigo? Weren't they with you?" Rubic asked, panic filling her voice.

"Mother went to blow up the base's generator. Father stayed behind to wait for her," Summer explained.

"Blow the generator? But she has no idea where that is!" Rusty shouted.

"And even if she did there's no way should could blow that thing and get out before it takes the entire base down," Rubic added. While they went back and forth an earth-shaking explosion occurred. Off in the distance everyone could see the Team Rocket base go up in a fiery explosion.

"There it goes," Inferno commented.

"But what about Firefly and Indigo?" Rubic panicked.

"I… I don't know. We can only hope they got out in time," Ryley prayed. Everyone gazed in the distance towards the now-destroyed Team Rocket facility with bated breath, hoping to catch a sight of Indigo and Firefly.

"Come on… come on… where are you guys?" Rubic silently said. After a nearly five minute wait something was seen approaching in the distance.

"Hey, I see something!" Aqua shouted.

"I see it too!" Farris said. "Do you think…"

"It has to be! It just has to!" Solarflare said. As everyone watched two flying objects came into view, though no one could tell what they were. That was, until…

"Hello down there!" Everyone's eyes lit up when they saw Indigo descending with Firefly right behind him, the two Azurill still riding on their backs. As soon as the two of them landed Rubic, Solarflare and Firestar ran towards them.

"There. We're all safe now," Firefly said, not knowing who was coming her way. Indigo and the Azurill sisters knew though. As quickly as they could they got out of the way.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Firefly questioned.

"Firefly! You're alright!"

"Sister!" Before Firefly could react she was tackled to the ground by her sisters and Rubic.

"Thank Mew you're alright!" Rubic cried.

"We were so worried about you!" Firestar said.

"I'm glad to see you guys too… but could you please get off me. It's hard to breath under here," Firefly gasped. The three of them got off of her just as the rest of the group gathered around them.

"Man, you have no idea how long we've waited to see your face again," Farris said.

"We've been wondering if you were alright ever since Giovanni first took you from us," Shadow commented.

"There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of all of you and wonder how you were doing without me," Firefly told them. "Sometimes… most of the time, thinking of you was the only thing that kept me going. The things I had to do… many of them I'm not proud of."

"Well none of that matters now. You're free and back with us," Rusty said.

"That's right, and we're not letting you go anytime soon," Pearl added. Looking around her Firefly couldn't help but smile at all the warm faces that were looking back at her.

"Thanks, everyone," she said. She then turned to Ryley and the others.

"So, what will you guys do now?" she asked them.

"What do you mean?" Ryley questioned.

"Well, now that you're all free what do you plan to do?" Firefly repeated. At that moment it sunk in that they had the freedom to do whatever they wanted.

"You know… I hadn't thought about that," Ryley admitted.

"I don't think any of us have," Inferno said.

"Well, why don't you come along with us," Indigo offered.

"That's a great idea," Firefly agreed.

"I don't know. I mean, you already have a large enough group," Ryley said.

"Come on, now. There's more than enough room in our family for a few new members," Aqua replied. The rest of the group also voiced their approval, leaving the decision up to Ryley and the others.

"So, what do you say?" Firefly asked. After a few seconds Ole spoke up.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say… we'd love to join you," she answered. As soon as she said that everyone began introducing themselves.

"Our happy family keeps getting bigger," Indigo commented.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Firefly said.

"Uh-oh… that can't be good," Farris commented. She pointed behind Firefly. When the Vulpix turned around she saw Shin approaching her.

"_Shin… he made it,"_ she said to herself.

"He looks like Hell," Faber commented. The Raichu's body was covered in various bruises and cuts, the most noticeable one being a large gash over his right eye. Glancing behind him Firefly could see Rei, Zan and the rest of Shin's allies, along with the body of Shin's brother draped across Zan's back.

"What do you think he wants?" Indigo wondered.

"If he's here to start trouble then…" Before Houkai could go any further with his statement Inferno raised a paw, signaling him to be silent.

"Shin's not going to start trouble," the Flareon said.

"And how do you know that?" Houkai questioned.

"Look at him. Does it look like he's in any shape to cause us any problems?" Inferno said. Though he had a point everyone was still unsure of Shin's intentions. As he approached them everyone stood back, giving him a clear path to Firefly. He stopped feet from her, his eyes never leaving her.

"You and I have some unfinished business, Vulpix…" he said.

"I don't know what kind of business you're talking about, but you're in no condition to do anything," Firefly said. "You can barely stand on your own two feet right now."

"My condition is of no concern to you," Shin replied. "I could drop you where you stand and not bat an eyelash, even in my current condition. But…" At that moment he unexpectedly paused and looked to the right.

"Giovanni was responsible for the death of my brother in the arena, and because of that he has to pay for what he's done immediately, meaning that our issue will be handled at a later time," he continued. This revelation surprised Firefly.

"Giovanni killed him? But how? I was the one fighting him when he died," Firefly argued.

"He was poisoned before the battle ever started," Shin explained. "The strenuous activities in the battle didn't kill him, but I'd go out on a limb to say that it attributed to him dying slightly earlier than if he were relaxing." This didn't make Firefly feel any better as she cast her guilt-filled eyes downward.

"If that's the case then I'm just as guilty," she sighed. "I may not have killed him, but I contributed to his death." As she said this Shin turned his back to her and began walking away.

"If that's what you want to believe I won't argue. Your guilt isn't my concern," he said. "We aren't through, not by a long shot. I will come back for your life, Firefly." As Shin walked away some of Firefly's friends gathered around her and watched him go.

"I wish that bastard would try to come take your life," Rusty growled.

"I doubt if he'll try anything soon," Shadow said.

"He won't," Firefly stated.

"What makes you say that?" Firestar questioned.

"He just lost the only family he had left. He'll more than likely tend to that first before focusing on anything else," Firefly explained.

"Like seeking revenge on Giovanni?" Indigo inquired. Firefly nodded in response. At that moment a loud explosion occurred in the distance. Looking everyone saw what remained of the Team Rocket facility crumble to the ground.

"There it goes. That little piece of Hell is finally gone from the face of the Earth," Hoshiko said. No one said anything. Everyone just stared as they let the fact that the one place that had been the cause of so much pain and agony was finally gone. After a few minutes Rusty finally spoke up.

"I don't know about any of you, but I don't feel like staying around here any longer," he stated.

"Me neither," Ryley agreed. "So, where to?" As everyone turned their eyes to her Firefly couldn't help but smile. She missed this feeling.

"Anywhere but here," she announced. With a resounding cheer from the rest of the group they all set off for their next destination.

"I wonder what happened to Giovanni," Ole said.

"With any luck he was still inside and got crushed by his own crumbling building," Houkai barked.

"I doubt if that happened," Indigo said.

"He's right," Firefly agreed. "Knowing him he had a helicopter ready to get him out of there before the facility came down."

* * *

Just as Firefly and Indigo assumed Giovanni had escaped just before the facility was completely destroyed. He was currently in his private helicopter circling the now destroyed research facility.

"We lost some vital data as well as key personnel," the pilot stated. "I'm afraid this may set Team Rocket's research department back a few years."

"On the contrary, this is only a minor issue that is easily resolved," Giovanni said. "Now, set a course for the Mt. Silver facility."

"Yes sir," the pilot complied.

"Also, inform the personnel there that I shall be delivering an important package to them," Giovanni added. Again the pilot complied with his orders. As their course was set Giovanni reached into his suit pocket and took out a vial. Within the vial was a thick red substance. An evil smile came across Giovanni's face as he stared at the vial.

"Soon… very soon… your power will be mine to command and control," he gloated.

* * *

Now that Firefly was free and the Team Rocket facility destroyed the group was able to travel with the knowledge that they had more than likely seen the last of Team Rocket for a very long time, putting everyone in a good mood.

"You know, I haven't felt this good in a long time," Rusty boasted. "I think this calls for a drink. Hey Pockets! Bring me a bottle!"

"Okay!" the Kankid called. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of wine, handing it to the Jigglypuff.

"Thanks," Rusty said, taking the bottle and popping the cork.

"Just make sure you don't get too drunk. The last thing we need is to have to carry you," Pearl warned.

"Come on. You know it takes a lot to get me drunk," Rusty argued.

"Yeah, but we also know that when you start you usually don't stop until you either get drunk or Pearl and I stop you," Rubic pointed out. Up towards the front of the group Firefly and some of the others were listening, and were finding it to be quite hilarious.

"Oh man, no matter how many times I hear it that never gets old!" Kaiser laughed.

"Tell me about it. Whenever it comes to Rusty and his wine you never know just what will ensue," Summer added.

"Do they do this often?" Ole asked.

"Only when Rusty goes for his wine stash," Indigo explained. The group continued on without a care in the world.

"_Firefly…"_ The Vulpix paused. That was a voice she'd recognize anywhere.

"E-Empress Ho-oh…" she gasped.

"_Yes, my child. It is time…"_

"Time? Time for what?" Firefly asked.

"_For you to fulfill your destiny…" _As soon as she said those words Firefly's mind was filled with images. As Firefly stared in front of her Indigo glanced her way, noticing the far-away look in her eyes.

"Firefly?" He got right in front of her, staring directly into her eyes.

"Hey, you in there?" he asked. He waved his paw in front of her face, trying to get her to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"Firefly, what's wrong?" he asked, getting the attention of everyone else in the group.

"What's wrong with her?' Shadowfire asked.

"I don't know. Everything was fine and then she just went into this trance," Indigo explained. While he tried to get her back to reality Firefly's mind was being flooded with various images.

"_W-What is this? What am I seeing?" _she inquired.

"_The location of Pokétopia,"_ Ho-oh explained. Firefly gasped as she continued to look at the images. One image showed a beach. From there she was taken across the ocean, passing by numerous small islands. Eventually she was brought to a large island that resembled a crescent moon.

"_Where is this?"_ Firefly asked.

"_Crescent Moon Island. It is there that you shall find Pokétopia and the location of the Pokémon Elder Council,"_ Ho-oh explained.

"_T-The Council?"_ Firefly gasped.

"_We shall be awaiting your arrival, my child…"_ With that the images faded and Firefly was returned to the conscious world.

"Firefly! Hey, snap out of it!" Upon hearing Indigo's frantic voice Firefly blinked her eyes a few times and looked around.

"Finally. You had us worried there for a second," Shadowfire said. "What happened? You were just staring out into space." Rather than wait for a response Indigo asked the question that would solve everything.

"It was Empress Ho-oh, wasn't it? She contacted you, didn't she?" Firefly looked to him and nodded.

"She said it's time for me to fulfill my destiny," she said.

"Fulfill your destiny? What does she mean by that?" Rubic questioned.

"Firefly… you have to leave us again, don't you?" Solarflare said. Immediately Firefly's face turned sympathetic.

"I know we just reunited and I really hate to do this, but this is something I need to do," Firefly explained. "Who knows. If I succeed I may be able to bring down Team Rocket once and for all."

"You really think you'll get that kind of power?" Firestar inquired.

"Maybe. It's worth a shot," Firefly replied. No one knew what to say. They knew that this was something Firefly needed to do, but none of them wanted to see her leave again right after getting her back.

"… Firefly?" She looked to Indigo, who was the one who spoke up.

"None of us want to see you leave, but I think I speak for everyone when I say we all know how important this is," he said. All around them the rest of the Pokémon nodded in approval of what he was saying. With their support Indigo continued speaking.

"As tough as it is to say this if Empress Ho-oh believes now is the time then we feel you should go."

"Are you sure about this?" Firefly questioned. "I mean, if you'd rather have me stay then…"

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine," Farris said.

"She's right. You need to be focused on your destiny," Aqua added.

"I'll make sure everyone stays safe while you're gone," Indigo reassured. "Just make sure you don't take too long." A smile followed that statement, one that Firefly was glad to return.

"Well, if you're sure, then I suppose I could take one small detour," Firefly said. "Are you sure you can hold down the fort while I'm gone?"

"I think I can manage," Indigo replied.

"And if her can't we'll be here to back him up," Solarflare declared.

"Well, I feel better knowing you guys will be here to pick up the slack," Firefly said.

"Oh come on. You make it sound like I'm not trust-worthy," Indigo griped, feigning insult.

"Well someone needs to be here to keep you in line, and who better than my sisters. That way it'll be like I'm still here," Firefly joked.

"Oh, you're no fun," Indigo said, still playing along. This earned a round of laughter from everyone in the group. After everything settled down Firefly looked out towards the horizon.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going. It wouldn't do to keep the Elder Council waiting," she said.

"Take care, sis," Shadowfire said.

"Make sure you come back to us safely," Firestar requested.

"I will, and when I do it'll be as Queen," Firefly declared.

"Just don't expect any curtsies when you get back," Rubic joked.

"I don't know. I'd love to see you try one," Rusty challenged. Rubic narrowed her eyes at her big brother.

"I still have that 'you-know-what', and I'm sure you wouldn't want that to get out," Rubic warned. The Jigglypuff was instantly silenced.

"Well, take care," Firefly said. With those parting words she flapped her wings and took to the skies, heading East towards the coast. Everyone waved as she flew off in the distance and became nothing more than a small speck in the distance.

"Well, there she goes," Farris sighed. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"With everything she's survived over the years… oh yeah. She'll be just fine," Aqua reassured.

"That she will," Indigo agreed. "Well, let's go. We've got to find a proper place to welcome her back to once she returns." Filled with optimism Indigo lead the group away from the remains of the Team Rocket facility, their thoughts with Firefly and the task that now stood before her.

* * *

Weeks went by before Firefly was able to catch a glimpse of the ocean. As she stood on the sandy beaches her mind went back to the images Empress Ho-oh had shown her.

"Now, if I remember right I'm supposed to stay on my current heading until I arrive at Crescent Moon Island," she mused. She continued to look out over the ocean, seeing flocks of Wingull and Pelipper fly by. She took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the ocean.

"Okay, time to get moving!" With a flap of her wings she was airborne once again, head East towards Crescent Moon Island.

Finally, at long last, her true journey had begun…

* * *

Firefly's reunion was one that was months in the making, but unfortunately had to be cut short as a message from Empress Ho-oh has her on her way to Crescent Moon Island to fulfill her destiny. Will she succeed, and if she does will she truely have the power to bring an end to Team Rocket for good? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	54. Cave of Dangers

**Chapter 54: Cave of Dangers**

Despite the fact that Firefly wasn't with them at the time everyone was in a joyous mood. Team Rocket's base in Ichis had been brought down and all the Pokémon that were held within were now free from Giovanni's tyrannical clutches.

"To be able to walk like this without having a dome over your head… oh, how I've longed for this," Ole sighed in bliss.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?" Farris asked.

"That and more," Ole said.

"Well I'm happy for you. Hopefully things will…" Farris suddenly paused and started to giggle.

"What is it?" Ole asked.

"Take a look at Houkai over there," she said, stifling a laugh. Looking ahead Ole saw the Jolteon walking alongside Firestar and Solarflare, clearly trying to hit on them.

"Think he has a chance?" Farris inquired.

"Houkai? He's nice and all, but about as smooth as sandpaper," Ole said. The two of them watched as Houkai used what he believed to be his best moves on the two Vulpix.

"You know, it's a real shame to see two lovely ladies like yourselves alone like this," he spoke. "Why don't you let me keep you company."

"I do appreciate the offer, but I'm not looking to get into a serious relationship just yet," Firestar explained. "You understand, right?"

"Oh… yeah. Of course," Houkai stammered. With Firestar shooting him down he turned his attention to Solarflare.

"How about you? Would you like to…" To his surprise she had vanished.

"Hey… where did she go?" he wondered.

"Take a look back there," Firestar said. Looking behind him Houkai was devastated to see Solarflare and Sage walking together, clearly having a good time. He hung his head in defeat.

"And lover boy strikes out again," Inferno commented.

"And here I thought I'd finally found a mate," Houkai sighed. As he moped Firestar placed a comforting paw on his back.

"Cheer up. You'll find that special someone soon enough," she said. Up towards the front of the group Indigo and Shadowfire saw what transpired and had a good laugh.

"Those two sure do know how to tease, even if they don't know they're doing it," the male Vulpix commented.

"Firefly was the same way," Indigo said.

"Was she? I didn't know she had it in her," Shadowfire remarked.

"Yeah. I wonder if she's made it to Crescent Moon Island yet?" Indigo pondered.

"If she hasn't she must be pretty close by now," Shadowfire said.

"Yeah," Indigo agreed. "Pretty soon we'll have our 'Queen' back with us."

"Then we'd better find her a proper kingdom to come home to," Shadowfire suggested. With a nod from Indigo the group continued their trek through the Ichis region.

* * *

Miles away from the Ichis mainland was a body of land known as Crescent Moon Island, a large island that housed the Pokémon Elder Council. It was here where Pokémon would be tested by the Council members in order to become royalty. It was also here that a lone Lapras carrying a special passenger was swimming.

"Hey. We're here," she said to her passenger. Orange wings unfolded to reveal the body of a six-tailed fox.

"Forgive me. I must have dozed off," Firefly apologized.

"That's quite alright. It was a long trip, after all," Lapras said. The two of them stared at the island.

"So that's Crescent Moon Island," Firefly said. "This is where my destiny has lead me." Moments later a gentle breeze blew by. Spreading her wings Firefly caught the breeze and was lifted into the air.

"Thank you for the ride, Lapras," Firefly said.

"It was my pleasure. Good luck," Lapras replied. Firefly paused to wave goodbye before flying off towards the island. As she approached the island multiple questions flooded her mind… what was the Trial of Selection like? Was she strong enough to pass it? What would happen afterwards? Within minutes she landed on the beach. Ahead of her was a lush jungle.

"Guess I have to go through this jungle to reach them," she assumed. With that Firefly entered the jungle. With any luck she'd discover the location of the Pokémon Elder Council.

* * *

As she traveled deeper into the jungle Firefly found it became more and more dense, at times blocking out the sun. Despite this she had no problem pressing on. It was almost as if an invisible force was guiding her, leading her to where she needed to be. Rather than question it she continued to traverse deeper into the jungle. She eventually came upon a cave. Peering inside she could tell it was uninhabited, and yet she could sense life within.

"Maybe… Maybe this is where I'm supposed to go next," she assumed. With the cave being as dark as it was it was a bit intimidating, but at the same time she knew she couldn't show any weakness. And so, with a deep breath, she entered the cave. She had only taken a few steps before it became incredibly dark, almost too dark for her to see even with her excellent night vision.

"This is ridiculous," she commented. "I can barely see my own paw in front of my fa…aaaaaaa!" There was no ground where she next stepped, causing her to fall down a 15-foot drop. She tried to regain her bearings, but was unable to before she hit the ground.

"D-Damn… that hurt," she groaned. She slowly got to her feet and began checking herself out to make sure she wasn't seriously injured. Everything appeared fine until she went to flap her wings. When she moved her right wing a sharp pain shot through her body.

"Crap… my right wing is messed up," she said. She didn't know to what extent, but she did know she wouldn't be able to fly until it was healed. She was about to take some time to heal when…

"_There's no time. You must hurry…"_ She looked around for the source of the voice, but she was all alone. She couldn't place it, but something about the voice sounded familiar. She thought about trying to heal herself anyway, but decided against it.

"Guess I'll be hoofing it from here on out," she sighed. Doing her best to block out the pain she continued to walk deeper into the cave. After a few minutes she was faced with a rather steep cliff. Looking up it appeared to be close to 20 feet high. Normally she'd just fly to the top, but with her injured wing that was impossible, leaving her with only one option.

"Looks like I'm climbing," she said. Firefly always considered herself fit, but this would be a daunting task even for her. Still, she would not let this deter her. She walked up to the wall and, after finding some footholds, began climbing. At the 10 foot mark things were looking good for Firefly. That changed, though, when one of her footholds broke away from the wall, causing her to fall all the way back down. She landed on her back, further injuring her right wing. She inhaled sharply and grasped her right side, a sharp pang of pain shooting through.

"Ah, damn! If it wasn't broke before it sure as Hell is now!" she gasped. Her wing was throbbing in pain, but she still managed to rise up to her feet. Gazing at the cliff in front of her she slowly walked up to it and tried once again, this time at a much slower pace. Once she reached the 10 foot mark the pain from her wing plus her own exhaustion were beginning to take their toll on her.

"N-No… I can't give in. I must finish this," she chanted, urging herself on. Through sheer determination she continued her climb. As she neared the top her strength began to waver. Each inch felt more like a mile.

"J-Just… a little… h-higher…" she panted. Though her body ached and screamed for her to stop she forced herself on. With one final surge of strength she forced herself to the top of the cliff, collapsing in a fit of exhaustion.

"F-Finally… made it…" she gasped. Her body was running on empty and her wing was beginning to feel numb. Despite this she continued to feel something urging her on. She couldn't explain what it was, but she felt compelled to obey. With this in mind she got up and walked on, her feet dragging along the ground.

"I don't know… where this will lead… but I hope I find a place to rest soon," she panted.

* * *

Minutes after scaling the cliff Firefly came upon a rather large lake of some kind. The lake was quite wide, stretching from one side of the wall to the other and close to 20 feet from where she was standing to the other side. At first it appeared to be filled with very dirty water, but when Firefly touched it with her paw she was surprised to find that the dirty water was in fact mud.

"This is going to be messy," she commented. She was about to try and swim across when she spotted some stones that appeared to be floating on the surface. As she approached them she noticed they stretched all the way to the other side.

"Now that's what I call convenient," she said. As she stared at the stones she heard footsteps approaching from behind. Whirling around she spotted another Pokémon, a Lopunny.

"Finally! I was beginning to think I was going in circles," she complained. She then looked up and spotted Firefly. She gazed at the winged Vulpix with a look of disdain.

"Ugh… why do I always run into the freaks of the world?" the Lopunny groaned. Firefly growled. If there was one thing she hated it was being called a freak.

"I suppose you think you'll pass the test," the Lopunny said. "Well you can just forget it. When it's all said and done the name Queen Diva will be known throughout the land!" The Lopunny, obviously named Diva, glanced out across the mud pit.

"Hmph… as if this will stop me," she scoffed. Without batting an eye she leapt from the bank onto one of the stones.

"Come now! I thought this was supposed to be a challenge!" she shouted.

"Man… someone is sure of themselves," Firefly whispered. As she watched Diva leap from one stone to the next Firefly realized that she needed to get going herself. As carefully as she could she placed a paw on the first stone and eased herself onto it.

"What's wrong? You forget how to use those wings of yours?" Diva taunted. Firefly glared at her.

"She is really starting to piss me off," she growled. As she watched Diva continued to jump from one stone to the next, showing almost no effort.

"If this is the best they can throw at me I'll be Queen in no time," the Lopunny scoffed. She took one final leap and landed on the opposite bank, but in her haste she lost her footing slightly and stumbled back into the mud pit.

"Shit! And I just groomed myself too!" Diva griped. "There had better be a bath at the end of this cave or I am going to be quite cross!"

"Heh… and they say Vulpix and Ninetails are stuck-up," Firefly commented. She paused, curious to see what the Lopunny would look like once she pulled herself out of the mud. It looked like she would get her wish, but just as Diva began pulling herself out she stopped.

"H-Hey! What the Hell is going on?" she shouted. She struggled and squirmed, but nothing she did could get her out.

"There's… no way… I'm… letting… this… stop… me!" Diva grunted. She clawed at the ground, straining to get her legs out of the mud. She managed to pull one leg out, but what Firefly saw shocked her. What appeared to be a small tentacle was wrapped around Diva's leg.

"What the… Just what is the deal with this mud pit?" Firefly wondered.

"Hey! Let go of me this instant!" Diva demanded. She tried to wrench her leg free, but the tentacle yanked her leg back into the mud, pulling the Lopunny deeper into the mud. She was up to her armpits with the tentacles slowly pulling her further and further down. Almost instantly Firefly's instincts told her to help. Even though she couldn't stand the arrogant Pokémon it was against her nature to turn a blind eye to someone in need.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" she barked. She quickly made her way to the other side, being careful not to fall in herself. She then made her way over to Diva, but when she reached her…

"_Leave her…"_

"W-What?" Firefly stuttered.

"_Leave her…" _the voice repeated.

"But I can't! She'll die!" Firefly argued.

"_That is her fate. It is not your place to save her…"_ the voice explained. This went against everything Firefly believed.

"I… I can't… I can't just leave her!" Firefly argued.

"Hey! Are you just going to stand there babbling or are you going to get me out of here?" Diva shouted.

"_Her arrogance was her downfall. Don't let your kindness be yours…"_ the voice warned. Firefly didn't know what to do. Should she ignore her own instincts and abandon Diva, or should she try and assist her regardless of the dangers involved?

"_There is no time. You must hurry…"_ Firefly was faced with a difficult decision. After thinking on it for a few more seconds she came to a decision.

"I'm sorry… I cannot help you," she said.

"W-What? What do you mean you can't help me?" Diva screeched.

"I am sorry, but I have pressing matters I must attend to. Because of that I must continue on," Firefly explained.

"Listen! I don't give a damn what else you have to do! You are getting me out of this before you do another damn thing!" Diva demanded.

"I can't!" Firefly replied. "As much as I want to I can't help you. I'm sorry." Having nothing left to say Firefly turned to walk away, but as she did Diva glared at her in hatred.

"Since you won't help me… let's see how well you can help yourself!" She reached forward as far as she could and grabbed one of Firefly's tails.

"Hey! What are you… ah!" The next thing Firefly knew Diva had yanked her backwards, tossing her into the mud pit.

"No! I have to get out!" she shouted. She tried swimming through the muck towards the bank, but the tentacles had her within their deadly embrace within seconds and had begun pulling her down as well. As she struggled to stay above the mud she looked over at Diva. The Lopunny glared at her.

"W-Why? Why did you do that?" Firefly questioned.

"If I can't have the throne… then no one will!" she cackled. Those were her last words before she was pulled under, her fate sealed. Seeing Diva pulled under sent Firefly into a panic. She desperately thrashed about to try and free herself, but each movement only made her sink deeper.

"No! I can't die! Not here!" she screamed. By now she was up to her neck in the mire. Her paws were completely submerged. As she continued to struggle a tentacle shot out of the mud and wrapped around her muzzle. This sent her into a frenzy as she tried to keep her head above the mud. However, the tentacles proved to be much too strong for her. After a short struggle Firefly's head was slowly pulled under, her panic-stricken eyes staring up at the ceiling of the cave.

Then… all was silent…

* * *

Things have taken a turn for the worst. Due to a malicious act from a vengeful Lopunny it appears as though Firefly has failed in her quest, and possibly lost her life. Will she manage to pull herself out of this predicament? Or will this truly be her final resting place? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	55. At the End

**Chapter 55: At the End**

At first glance one would assume this to be a normal mud pit, but that would prove to be a costly mistake. Beneath the seemingly calm surface were small whip-like tentacles that were waiting to grab and drag their next victim under, which is just what recently occurred moments before. However, one struggle wasn't done yet as a sudden blue light flashed over the mud pit. At that moment the mud appeared to be come solid, almost as if frozen. Seconds later a Hyper Beam blasted through the frozen mud. Finally, after an epic struggle for survival, Firefly's head emerged from the hole. The winged Vulpix gasped for air as she pulled herself from the hole and onto the bank.

"F-Finally!" she gasped. "Thought… I was… going… to die.." The entire ordeal had left her wiped out. From using Sheer Cold to freeze the mud pit to the Hyper Beam she used to blast a hole to get free Firefly's energy reserves were empty. Her body was screaming in pain, begging her to remain still and rest. She was tempted to do just that, but in the back of her mind she knew that she had to keep moving or she'd never accomplish what she set out to do. With that in mind she willed herself to her feet, doing her best to ignore the pain shooting through every nerve in her body.

"I-Ignore… the pain," she told herself. "S-Stay focused… on the t-task… at h-hand…" Her body begged for rest, but she pressed on anyway, determined to reach her destination.

* * *

It had been a few minutes since Firefly left the mud pit, but due to her exhaustion it felt more like hours. Her body was stiff and felt like it weighed tons. Her legs felt heavy and she had difficulty keeping her eyes opened.

"I… I can't… I have to rest…" Overcome by her weariness Firefly plopped down on the ground and slowly shut her eyes. After all, she figured no harm could come from a short power nap. Her nap, though, soon turned into a deep sleep, which came with a terrifying nightmare…

* * *

_Everywhere she looked Firefly was faced with the same scene. Ruination… despair… death… everywhere she looked was devoid of life._

"_W-What happened here?" she wondered._

"_I happened…" Firefly spun around and came face-to-face with the being who claimed responsibility for everything._

"_S-Saturnine!" Firefly gasped._

"_That's right. All this beautiful destruction was my doing," she bragged._

"_But… But how? You can only appear when…"_

"_Whenever you get angry enough? Not anymore, I'm afraid," she interrupted. "Come now, Firefly. Do you really believe my powers to be that weak? I've grown stronger over the years… and now I'm ready to claim what is rightfully mine."_

"_W-What's that?" the Vulpix stuttered._

"_What else… you!" The next thing Firefly knew Saturnine's mouth went through a drastic change, growing in size until it was easily five times its original size._

"_W-What are you…" Firefly stuttered._

"_Rather than me inside of you… I want you inside of me!" Saturnine's voice boomed all around. Before Firefly could react Saturnine's tongue shout out of her mouth and wrapped around her neck._

"_N-No! Let me go!" Firefly demanded. She clawed and scratched at the tongue, but Saturnine refused to let go. Instead she began pulling the smaller Pokémon Towards her gaping jaws._

"_Let go of me now!" Firefly barked._

"_From where I'm standing you're in no position to make demands of me!" Saturnine retorted. The two vixens were locked in a tug-o-war, but as it dragged on Saturnine began to gain the upper hand as she slowly began to drag Firefly towards her mouth._

"_You'll be mine soon enough!" Saturnine gloated. Firefly did everything she could to get free. She even tried to go airborne, but Saturnine simply pulled her back down to the ground._

"_You may as well surrender, Firefly! You're only delaying the inevitable!" Saturnine stated._

"_N-Never! I'll never surrender! I'll fight to the very end!" Firefly declared._

"_Looking at your current situation that may be sooner than you realize!" Saturnine said. Her statement was proving to be true, for with each moment that passed Firefly was pulled closer and closer to the gaping jaws. Despite this Firefly continued to struggle._

"_It's no use!" Saturnine barked._

"_No! I can't give up!" Firefly declared._

"_It doesn't matter! You're mine now!" Firefly stared up as Saturnine's massive jaws loomed over her._

"_Say goodbye!"_

"_No!"_

* * *

Firefly's eyes snapped open as she bolted up, gasping for air. She looked around, fearing that her life was still in danger. Thankfully she was still within the cave, but something about her dream had her concerned.

"_That… was no ordinary dream," _she thought. _"It was… more like a… a vision. A vision of what's to come should I fail." _She knew that failure was not an option, so with that thought in mind she willed herself back to her feet. That, however, was the easy part. As soon as she was upright her body began to ache all over again, nothing more than her wing.

"D-Damn… must not have rested long enough," Firefly groaned. "Still… I have to go on." Even though her body rebelled with constant pangs of pain Firefly continued on, determined to see this through to the end.

* * *

Firefly had traveled quite a ways away from the mud pit. Despite this her body's fatigue was starting to get to be too much for her. Each step took a greater toll on her than the previous, bringing her closer and closer to collapsing.

"Oh… Oh man… I don't know… how much further… I can… push… myself," she panted. Despite wanting to stop her will kept her from doing so, urging her on as she grew closer to her destination.

"Heh… curse my determination," she joked. After taking a short breather she prepared to set off again. She looked around to see where to go next, but the only path she saw was the one she just came from.

"How did I come to a dead end?" she wondered. With nowhere else to go she considered backtracking to see if she missed anything when…

"Someone help me!" Firefly's ears shot up as she began to search for the source of the cry for help.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" she called.

"Yes! Help me! Please!" a panicked female voice replied. At that moment Firefly was able to pinpoint the location of whoever was in distress.

"Sorry body, but I can't ignore this!" Pushing her own pain and fatigue aside she rushed towards the voice. Within moments a pit came into view.

"That pit wasn't there just now," she said. Regardless of that it was clear that was where the cries for help were originating from. She ran to the edge and looked down.

"This pit is a…" What she thought was an ordinary pit was in actuality a Trapinch pit. At the bottom of the pit was a rather large Trapinch who had his jaws clamped tightly onto the hind leg of an Umbreon. The Umbreon was clawing at the side of the pit to try and free herself, but no matter what she did she couldn't get loose.

"At this rate it's only a matter of time before that Trapinch gets her," Firefly said. She got a close to the edge as she could and reached down towards her.

"Grab my paw!" The Umbreon looked up and saw Firefly reaching down towards her. She then reached out towards the winged Vulpix, their paws only inches apart.

"Almost… there!" Firefly groaned. The tips of their paws were nearly touching. Then, with one lunge, Firefly grasped the Umbreon's paw.

"Gotcha!" she shouted. "Hold on tight!" Firefly attempted to pull the Umbreon free, but the Trapinch had no intention of giving up his prey so easily. With a clear strength advantage he pulled the Umbreon further into the pit, threatening to take Firefly down as well.

"No!" the Umbreon screamed.

"Man… he's stronger than I though!" Firefly grunted. It soon became clear that if she wanted to free the Umbreon then she'd need to rely on something other than strength.

"There's got to be something I can use to get an advantage, but what?" She glanced around and spotted a rather large boulder sitting on the other side of the pit. It was close enough to the edge that a strong enough attack would send it falling into the pit.

"That's my only shot," Firefly stated. She took aim and fired a Flamethrower at the ground beneath the boulder. The attack struck and blew away some of the dirt beneath the boulder, but it wasn't enough to get the massive rock to fall.

"Oh, come on!" Firefly griped. She was so focused on the boulder that she almost didn't notice that the Trapinch had pulled her and the Umbreon further into the pit.

"No, he's going get us!" the Umbreon shrieked. This brought Firefly's attention back to the current crisis. She tried pulling back, but she had been pulled too far down to get any good footing.

"No… good! I can't… get… my footing!" she grunted. With that in mind she looked back at the boulder.

"Only… one shot left!" She fired a Shadow Ball at the boulder, not taking time to aim this time. The attack struck the ground beneath the boulder once again, this time blowing away a large amount of dirt from beneath it. With nothing supporting it the boulder tumbled into the pit. The noise of the boulder falling into the pit got the Trapinch's attention. When he looked back and saw what was coming his way he panicked and quickly burrowed underground, releasing the Umbreon in the process.

"Okay, let's get you out of there!" Firefly called. It was quite easy to pull the Umbreon from the pit. Once she the two of them glanced back down into it, seeing the boulder that now covered the bottom, trapping the Trapinch beneath it.

"He won't be attacking anyone else ever again," Firefly said. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes… I'm fine," the Umbreon replied. "Thank you, Firefly."

"You're welcome. I couldn't just…" Firefly paused and looked at the Umbreon with a shocked expression on her face.

"What? Was it something I said?" the Umbreon wondered.

"How… do you know my name?" Firefly inquired. At that moment the Umbreon appeared to become nervous.

"You… told me?" she answered, her reply almost sounding like a question.

"No I didn't. I was too busy saving you," Firefly argued. "Now, how do you know who I am?" Right then it was clear that the Umbreon has revealed something she wasn't supposed to. Rather that continued denial a smile appeared on her face.

"Guess the Skitty's out of the bag now," she sighed. "The truth is I was sent here to wait on you, Firefly?"

"Sent? By who?" Firefly inquired.

"The Elder Council," the Umbreon answered.

"T-The Elder Council?" Firefly gasped.

"That's right. They sent me to wait for you so I could test you, and I'm happy to say you passed with flying colors!" the Umbreon explained.

"So the Elder Council sent you… uh…" Right then the Umbreon bonked herself on her head.

"Oh boy, how forgetful can I get. Here I am knowing who you are but you don't have a clue who I am," she said. "My name's Twilight."

"A pleasure," Firefly replied. "So, Twilight, the Elder Council sent you here to test me. What kind of test is… or should I say 'was' it?"

"Why, that little spat just now with that Trapinch," Twilight revealed. "To tell you the truth I was never in any real danger."

"Never in any real danger? I'm sorry, but from what I saw the danger you were in was very real," Firefly argued. "In fact I'm surprised that Trapinch hasn't… what the?"

"What is it, Firefly?" Twilight inquired.

"T-The hole! It's gone!" True to what she was saying there was no sign of a Trapinch hole every being present. Where it used to be the ground was flat.

"B-But… I know there was a Trapinch hole there! What's going on?" she yelled. Before she went crazy Twilight stepped forward to offer an explanation.

"It's rather simple, really," she stated. "You see, that was just an illusion I created as part of the test."

"An illusion?" Firefly questioned. "Seemed a bit real to be just an illusion."

"That's the thing. I have the power to make my illusions appear to be so real you'd think they were," Twilight explained. "In fact…" To prove her point she decided to conjure up another illusion. Her yellow rings glowed briefly as a small lake appeared behind her.

"Huh? Where did that lake come from?" Firefly asked.

"I made it," Twilight confessed. Moments later a Tentacruel surfaced, waving a few of his tentacles in the air.

"H-Hey, watch out!" Firefly warned.

"Trust me, I'm not in any danger," Twilight reassured. "In fact, watch this." Firefly looked on as she laid down, stretching her legs out. Shortly after the Tentacruel glared down at her. Then, in the blink of an eye, two tentacles shot forward and wrapped around Twilight's legs. Firefly gasped in shock and was about to go help her, but the Umbreon simply waved her off.

"I told you, I'm not in any danger. See." To Firefly's surprise Twilight was right. The Tentacruel was trying to pull the Umbreon into the water, but no matter how hard he pulled Twilight didn't move.

"Now do you believe me?" Twilight asked. Firefly nodded, unable to find her voice at the moment. Twilight stood up, the illusion instantly fading.

"That's… incredible," Firefly commented.

"Thank you. I've been working on that ability for a long time," Twilight said. "So, shall we get moving?"

"Moving? Where? There aren't any other paths besides the one I just came from," Firefly stated.

"That's where you're wrong. Observe." Once again her rings glowed. Moments later a tunnel opened up ahead of them, shocking Firefly.

"Wait… you mean…"

"That's right," Twilight said with a smile. "I was using my ability to hide the tunnel."

"Now I'm convinced your abilities are powerful," Firefly commented. Twilight smiled at the praise she was getting.

"Come on. We've still got a bit of walking to do." With the Umbreon in the lead the two of them traveled down the tunnel, Firefly's final destination getting close with each step.

* * *

"So you do that for every Pokémon that comes here?" Firefly questioned. She was currently listening to Twilight explain how she tests Pokémon who enter the cave.

"That's right. I'm responsible for determining if they are worthy of continuing on," she explained. "If they stop and try to help me then they're worthy and can continue on. But if they ignore me and let me perish then they are deemed unworthy and are immediately sent back to the mouth of the cave."

"So if they don't help you they have to start all over from the beginning," Firefly assumed.

"That's right. Of course some parts of the test are as forgiving, as you've discovered already," Twilight pointed out.

"You can say that again. I'm still surprised I made it out of that mud pit alive," she said.

"Which is more than I can say for that Lopunny," Twilight commented. Firefly looked at her.

"You… know about that?" she asked.

"I sensed what happened," Twilight answered.

"I see," Firefly sighed, remembering what happened. The two walked in silence for a while when Firefly suddenly cringed after taking a step.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"The pain… it's returning," Firefly spoke. "I guess… the adrenaline… is wearing off."

"Well, we can't have that," Twilight said. "Fortunately I know something that'll have you back up to speed in no time."

"W-What?" Firefly asked. Twilight looked off to the side towards what appeared to be a solid rock wall. Again her rings glowed, making the rock wall vanish to reveal a small pond.

"Take a dip in the water. It'll cure anything that's ailing you," Twilight explained. Though the pain in her body was becoming more and more prominent she did as Twilight suggested. Slowly she made her way to the pond. Right as she reached it she looked down. The water was clear, allowing her to see right down to the bottom.

"Go on. Hop in," Twilight suggested.

"_What have I got to lose?"_ Firefly thought. Carefully she took a few steps into the water. Immediately she began to feel the pain being washed away.

"_Wow… I don't know what's in this water, but Twilight was right."_ She walked further into the pond, feeling better with each step she took. Once she reached the middle she dove under, sighing as she felt the healing waters wash over her body.

"_I could stay down here forever… but then I'd never complete what I set out to do."_ Feeling much better than she did mere moments ago Firefly surfaced Once she reached dry land she shook the excess water off her body and stretched. She felt great. Even her broken wing was fully healed.

"What did I tell you," Twilight said.

"You weren't kidding. That water made me feel great!" Firefly exclaimed.

"Well I had to have you in perfect condition for what was to come," Twilight explained. That comment piqued Firefly's curiosity.

"What do you mean? What's about to happen?" she inquired.

"You'll see," Twilight replied. Before Firefly could question her further the Umbreon continued ahead. Firefly quickly caught up to her, but before she could continue her questioning a light appeared from up ahead.

"Great! We've reached the end!" Twilight exclaimed. Firefly had to shield her eyes briefly. Once they finished adjusting to the light Firefly was able to see where she had been lead.

"T-This is!" With a smile on her face Twilight turned to Firefly and spoke three words.

"Welcome to Pokétopia."

* * *

Finaly, after suffering through the trials of the cave, Firefly finds herself in Pokétopia, the legendary city she read about in the ancient tome that Giovanni held. Now that she's here, what's next? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	56. Searching for Answers

**Chapter 56: Searching for Answers**

Firefly could barely believe her eyes. There, right in front of her, was Pokétopia, the city that housed the Pokémon Elder Council. This was a sight she never thought she'd ever see, and yet as she looked around it began to sink in that she had finally made it here.

"Takes your breath away, doesn't it," Twilight commented.

"Yeah," Firefly answered as she continued to gaze at the city. Twilight took a few steps forward.

"If you want I can give you a tour," she offered.

"Would you? I'd really appreciate it," Firefly said.

"Well then, follow me and let the grand tour begin." With a smile on her face the Umbreon began to lead Firefly into the city for what she called the "Grand Tour".

* * *

For Firefly the amazement she first experienced was nothing compared to the amazement she was feeling now. Now that she was within the city she got a better look at it, and saw just how amazing it truly was. What really surprised her was the number of buildings within the city.

"Why are there so many buildings? I thought the Pokémon here lived amongst nature," Firefly assumed.

"Normally you'd be correct, but ever since humans were banished from Pokétopia the Pokémon have used the houses for themselves," Twilight explained. Firefly suddenly stopped in her tracks. That was a detail she was not aware of.

"Humans were banished from Pokétopia?" she inquired. Twilight also stopped walking so she could answer Firefly's question.

"I wasn't here when it happened, but from what I've heard something bad happened hundreds of years ago and the Elder Council was forced to banish humans from Pokétopia in order to protect themselves and the other Pokémon who lived here," the Umbreon explained. Firefly let this information register for a bit.

"Something bad enough to make the Elder Council banish humans from Pokétopia… what could have happened to make them take measures that extreme?" she wondered.

"Like I said I wasn't here when it happened, but there are some Pokémon who were, not to mention records of that incident are in the library," Twilight said.

"Library? There's a library here?" Firefly questioned.

"Oh yeah. Even us Pokémon like to keep records of our past events," Twilight stated.

"_Heh… Rubic would have a heart attack if she heard that,"_ Firefly thought, thinking about the Igglybuff's love of reading.

"If you want I could show you where it is," Twilight offered.

"Sure," Firefly agreed.

"Okay, I'll take you there right now." The Umbreon began to lead Firefly through Pokétopia once again, this time heading for the library. Along the way they came across a Togetic. He smiled warmly at them.

"Good day, Twilight."

"Hello, Fenrir," Twilight greeted. Firefly looked at the Togetic and noticed he looked different. His body was a silvery color instead of white, and the patterns on his body were black and violet instead of red and blue. Right then he noticed Firefly.

"Oh, forgive me. I was unaware that you had a guest with you," the Togetic apologized. Twilight merely waved it off.

"That's okay. I want you to meet Firefly," Twilight said. "She's here to take the trial."

"She is. In that case I wish you luck, miss," Fenrir said.

"Thank you, though I wonder if I'm truly ready," Firefly replied.

"If I were you I wouldn't let the task occupy my mind too much. The more you think about what you have to do the more likely you are to fail," he said. Listening to his words Firefly realized he was right.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Think nothing of it. I would hate to see you fail before you could even begin," Fenrir retorted. With a polite wave the two ladies continued on towards the library.

"He was friendly," Firefly commented.

"Everyone here is," Twilight stated. "There isn't a single bad-natured Pokémon here anymore."

"Anymore? What do you mean anymore? Were there some here at one point" Firefly asked.

"Just one, and I heard she was about as nasty as they came," Twilight answered. Firefly wondered who it was, but judging by the way Twilight was talking she more than likely wasn't here for that either.

"_Maybe I'll find out once I get to the library,"_ Firefly assumed. She continued to follow Twilight until they stood in front of the library.

"Well, here we are," the Umbreon announced. The building itself was what you expected. A one-story brick construction with vines growing wild up and along the walls, though whether the vines were there by choice or because no one had bothered to cut them down was anyone's guess.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to Selina," Twilight said.

"Selina?" Firefly wondered.

"The librarian, or who we consider the librarian," Twilight explained.

"Oh. Will she be able to help me find out what I want?' Firefly asked.

"I'm sure she can. She knows the library better than anyone," Twilight replied. The two of them entered the building.

"Selina? You here?" Twilight called.

"Just a minute." Moments later a beautiful Ninetails walked into view. Her fur was an ice blue color with silver tips at the ends of hr tails and her eyes were a gorgeous green color.

"I had a feeling that was your voice I heard, Twilight," the Ninetails commented.

"Hi there, Selina," Twilight greeted.

"So, what brings you by?" Selina inquired.

"I've got a friend here whose looking for some answers," Twilight answered, motioning towards Firefly. "I was hoping you'd be able to help her find those answers."

"I'll do my best. If they can be found here then I'll find them," the Ninetails declared.

"Alright then. I'll leave it to you," Twilight said. She turned to Firefly and smiled.

"Well, Firefly, I hope you find the answers you're looking for," she said.

"So do I," Firefly replied. With a wave Twilight left the library. Once the Umbreon left Selina approached Firefly.

"Firefly, right? What can I help you find?" she inquired.

"Well, I'm here to take the trial and I need to find out something," Firefly answered.

"Oh, so you're the next one in line," Selina commented.

"Next in line? I'm not the first one today?" Firefly questioned.

"Oh no. If I'm right you'd be the fifth Pokémon to take the trial today," Selina figured.

"Fifth? Just how many come here to take the trial?" Firefly wondered.

"Well, on average I'd say about 10 - 15 actually reach Pokétopia to take the trial, but there's really no telling how many attempt to get here but never make it," Selina answered. This made Firefly think. She already knew one Pokémon had attempted today and didn't make it, but she also wondered how many came before her, and how many would come after her.

"Oh dear, look at us. We haven't even gotten to the reason you're here," Selina stated.

"You're right. I guess we got carried away with our conversation," Firefly guessed.

"It would seem so," Selina agreed. "Now, what answers are you looking for?"

"I was hoping you could help me find out what happened back when humans were banished from Pokétopia," Firefly explained.

"The Human Rebellion?" Selina questioned.

"Is that what it was called?" Firefly asked.

"Yes, but why would you want to know about that?" Selina questioned.

"Well, if I am to try and become the next Queen then I'd like to know everything I can about what happened in the past so I don't repeat the mistakes of my predecessors," Firefly explained.

"Well, that's a good enough answer in my book," Selina commented. "Follow me. I'll take you to those records now." With the Ninetails in the lead the two of them headed to where the records of the Human Rebellion were kept. With any luck Firefly would discover what she was looking for.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a secret Team Rocket research facility, scientists were hard at work analyzing an interesting bit of DNA Giovanni had supplied to them. They had been given specific instructions on what to do, and to make sure things we smoothly Giovanni was overseeing the operation himself.

"Have you located it yet?" he asked a scientist.

"Almost. We've managed to narrow it down to a few specific strands that may contain the particular DNA code you're looking for," the scientist explained.

"How much longer?" Giovanni asked.

"It's difficult to say. It could be a few days or a couple of months," the scientist answered. "In a worst-case scenario the DNA code may not even be contained in this sample."

"It's there, and I expect you to find it!" Giovanni roared.

"Y-Yes sir!" the scientist stuttered. He quickly got back to work in order to avoid another outburst. Giovanni then turned his gaze to a nearby computer monitor which showed various DNA strands.

"Where are you? Show yourself to me," he whispered.

* * *

After Selina showed Firefly the records of the Human Rebellion the Vulpix went to work looking through them. The files were very detailed, describing everything from the number of casualties during the incident to the method used to expel the humans, but no matter how many times she re-read them there was no mention of the incident that caused it.

"Nothing," she sighed. "You'd think they'd put the cause of it all with the records." At that moment Selina approached her and saw the disappointed look on Firefly's face.

"No luck?" she asked. Firefly shook her head.

"These documents show everything that happened with the Human Rebellion except what started it in the first place," Firefly explained.

"I'm sorry they weren't of any help to you," Selina said.

"It's not your fault. You did what you could," Firefly replied. "I just wish there was some other way, like maybe speaking to someone who was alive back then." Right then a look or realization came across Selina's face.

"I think I can help you with that," she announced.

"How?" Firefly wondered.

"It just so happens that I know a Pokémon who was alive back during that incident," the Ninetails said.

"You do? Who? One of the members of the Elder Council?" Firefly asked.

"No. He's not a member of the council, but he was alive back then," Selina explained. "I'm sure he could tell you exactly what caused the Human Rebellion."

"If that's true then I need to talk to him," Firefly stated.

"Come on. I'll take you to him." Filled with a renewed sense of hope Firefly followed the Ninetails once again, this time to meet a Pokémon who was alive during the Human Rebellion who could very well give Firefly the answers she had been seeking.

* * *

Arriving at Pokétopia was a huge accomplishment for Firefly, but now she's searching for answers for questions that currently occupy her mind. Why were humans banished from Pokétopia? What started the Human Rebellion? Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

**Author's Notes:** Fenrir the Togetic belongs to Jester of Nobody. Selina the Ninetails belongs to countrygirl213

Please reivew


	57. Rise of the Dark Queen

Before we begin I'd like to announce that Angel Stryker has written a follow-up to his story **Renegade: The Story of Shin** entitled **Renegade: The Struggle for Power**. I suggest checking it out.

**Chapter 57: Rise of the Dark Queen**

As Firefly followed Selina through the library she wondered who the Ninetails was bringing her to see. She had thought it would be one of the members of the Elder Council, but according to the Ninetails that wasn't the case.

"If you don't mind me asking who are we going to see?" Firefly asked. "You said it was someone who was alive back when the Human Rebellion happened."

"That he was. In fact he was one of the few Pokémon who was there when the humans first decided to rebel," Selena explained.

"Wait. He was there when the humans were planning to rebel? Why didn't he try to stop them?" Firefly questioned.

"Well, back then he was very young and not very strong. Had he tried he would have been just another casualty," the Ninetails explained. Firefly had to admit that made a lot of sense.

"He may not have been able to stop them, but he did manage to warn the Elder Council before it happened," Selena continued.

"So he managed to help them anyway," Firefly commented.

"That he did," Selena confirmed. "Ah, we've arrived." Upon hearing that Firefly looked around at their surroundings. They were still in the library, more than likely in one of the back rooms. Shelves of books lined the walls, but so far Firefly didn't see anyone else there besides herself and Selena.

"Umm… I though you said there was someone here who could tell me what caused the Human Rebellion," Firefly said. "There's no one here but the two of us."

"On the contrary, you two are not alone," someone corrected. Firefly looked around, wondering who was speaking to them. Selena, however, was smiling.

"I had a feeling you were still here, Xavier," the Ninetails commented.

"Xavier?" Firefly wondered. Before she could ask who Xavier was an elderly-looking Xatu walked out from behind one of the bookshelves. His feathers were worn and didn't have the usual luster that youthful Flying type Pokémon had, but the one thing that really caught Firefly's attention was his eyes. They were glazed over, almost as if they were useless.

"_Is he…" _Firefly wondered.

"Yes, child. I am blind," the Xatu replied. Firefly gasped as he addressed her. He looked her way as if he could see her, but Firefly didn't know how.

"H-How can you…"

"My eyes may not be of any use to me anymore, but I have never been able to see more clearly than I can now," he stated.

"You see, Xavier lost his sight many years ago, but since then he's been honing his other skills. Now it's almost like he never lost his sight to begin with," Selena explained. Xavier chuckled a bit.

"I may have honed my skills to compensate for my lack of sight, but that can only make up for so much," he replied. "Now I'm confident you two lovely ladies didn't come to listen to me talk about myself. What can Xavier do for you?"

"Firefly here would like to ask you some questions," Selena stated. As the winged Vulpix stepped forward a look of realization came across Xavier's face.

"Ah, one of the chosen of Empress Ho-oh. It is truly an honor," the Xatu said.

"How did you know I am one of her chosen?" Firefly questioned.

"Though I am not a member of the Elder Council I am close to all of them, and we speak with each other on a daily basis," Xavier explained.

"Oh, I see. So that's how you came to know of me," Firefly said.

"Indeed. Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?" Xavier inquired.

"Well, if you didn't mind, I wanted to know about the Human Rebellion," Firefly told him. Xavier's expression darkened at the mention of that incident.

"The darkest day in Pokétopia history. Why would you want to know about that horrible event?" he asked.

"So I can know how it started, and make sure that if I become queen to never make the same mistake," Firefly replied. Xavier smiled upon hearing her answer.

"Learning from past mistakes so you do not repeat them. A very wise move for someone so young," he complimented. "Very well. I shall tell you of those events."

"Thank you, Xavier," Firefly said. The Xatu nodded.

"I suggest you get comfortable, for the tale I must tell is quite lengthy," he suggested. With a nod of her own Firefly sat down in front of him.

"You are welcome to stay and listen as well, Selena," Xavier offered. The Ninetails paused for a bit.

"Sure. I'm curious to know what happened back then myself." She sat down next to Firefly and waited for Xavier to begin.

"The Human Rebellion took place hundreds of years ago," he began. "I was but a young Natu back then, but I remember those events clearly as if they just happened yesterday…"

* * *

_The skies over Pokétopia were completely clear without a cloud in sight. Down below in the city of Pokétopia the humans and Pokémon went about their lives like normal. Powerful Pokémon like Machamp and Hariyama assisted with heavy lifting while smaller Pokémon like Rattata and Zigzagoon scampered around playing with children, and standing tall over the entire city was the hall where the Pokémon Elder Council was housed. Today alone had seen many Pokémon attempt the Trial of Selection, but so far there had been none who could overcome the rigorous ordeal._

"_I cannot believe how many Pokémon came here seeking to take the trial," Latias commented. "It seemed as though the entire world of Pokémon came just for that reason."_

"_It's only natural," Latios said. "The thought of ruling over the entire Pokémon world is a tempting thought."_

"_Even so the fact that so many came and failed only proves that they had the desire, but not the ability," Rayquaza said._

"_Regardless of success or failure their determination is impressive," Latias commented._

"_I can guarantee there will be more tomorrow that will be even more determined than those of today," Deoxys stated. While the other legendaries talk amongst themselves Mewtwo and Ho-oh spoke with each other._

"_What say you, Empress? Does the number of Pokémon attempting the trial worry you?" Mewtwo questioned._

"_It does concern me, but not because of the numbers. What truly concerns me is the number of failures," Ho-oh explained. "As long as there are those who are willing to try I know that the world of Pokémon is strong, but with each failure the Pokémon world as a whole grows weaker." Mewtwo sighed as he agreed with her._

"_I agree completely. The number of deaths as a result of the trials are steadily increasing. If they get too high we may need to consider changing them," he said. As the Elder Council discussed pressing matters inside the Great Hall the outside world remained unaware of what was happening within… or what was about to happen amongst them._

"_Hey, come back here," a young girl laughed as she chased a couple of Rattata through some bushes just on the outskirts of the town. She was completely unaware of the danger that lurked nearby. As she ran through the bushes she lost sight of the two Rattata._

"_Where did they go?" she wondered. As she searched for the Rattata a sudden rustling noise from a nearby bush caught her attention._

"_H-Hello? Is someone there?" she asked._

"_Y-Yes… I'm here." Moments later the girl saw a pair of eyes appear in the bush in front of her. She was startled at first, but as she looked at the eyes she saw that they held a bit of sadness in them._

"_Are you okay?" she wondered, concern filling her voice._

"_No. I'm lonely. No one wants to be my friend," the voice replied. The eyes began to glisten with unshed tears, which made the girl feel sorry for it._

"_That's so sad," she commented. "Well… I'll be your friend."_

"_I… I'd like that," the voice answered. That put a smile on the girl's face._

"_What's your name?" she asked._

"_I don't have one. No one ever bothered to give me a name," the voice replied._

"_Everyone needs a name. How about I give you one," the girl offered._

"_Alright," the voice agreed._

"_Okay then. Your name is…" Before she could finish she heard a low grumbling noise._

"_Was that you?" she inquired._

"_Y-Yes. I haven't eaten in a long time, so I'm a bit hungry," the voice explained._

"_Oh. Well let me go get you something." Just as the girl stood up the voice called to her again._

"_Actually I already have something to eat," it said._

"_You do?" the girl inquired._

"_Yes," the voice confirmed. There was something about the voice now that slightly frightened the girl. When it first spoke to her there was fear present, but now… she didn't know what it was about the voice now, but it scared her._

"_Umm… I-I'll just l-let you eat then," she stuttered. She went to leave, but froze when she heard rustling all around her._

"_Oh, don't leave. I'd hate for you to miss the main course." The girl glanced back and the eyes and gasped. The once sorrowful tear-filled eyes were now glaring with an evil stare. As she stood there, paralyzed with fear, two blurs shot out of the bushes and headed towards the girl. The blurs looked like two tails. As soon as they reached her they wrapped tightly around her legs, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground._

"_W-What's going on?" the girl panicked._

"_Like I said… I'd hate for you to miss the main course." Right then the owner of the voice came out of the bushes. The girl's eyes went wide at the sight of the creature. Filled with fear she did the only thing she could at the time._

_She screamed._

_And then… silence…_

* * *

"_Hey, you hear that?" a nearby villager commented._

"_Sounds like someone's in trouble. Let's go!" a second urged. Armed with nothing but a hoe and rake the two men ran towards the sound of the scream. They soon arrived at the same bushes the girl had chased the Rattata through, but that's as far as they went. They may have been grown men, but there were still places even they knew not to go into._

"_I think the scream came from somewhere around here," the first assumed._

"_What do you suppose it was?" the second wondered._

"_I can tell you exactly what it was." The two men stared at the bushes and saw the same pair of evil eyes the girl had seen earlier._

"_W-What are you?" the first stuttered._

"_Your… worst… NIGHTMARE!" The two men barely had time to scream before they were engulfed in a massive wall of flames. The blast was so big it caught the attention of everyone in town. As people and Pokémon gazed at the flames they were met with a sight that chilled them to the bone. From within the flames approached a creature with a slew of tails trailing behind it. As it grew closer they could also see a pair of curved horns protruding from its head and a pair of wings on its back. It came to a stop a few feet away from them, flashing a sinister smile._

"_My my… so many victims, so little time," the creature commented. The sound of her voice was so sinister it froze everyone in their places, making them easy targets for the Flamethrower she spewed moments later._

* * *

_Inside the Great Hall the air suddenly became filled with uneasiness. The Elder Council had their eyes focused on the entrance, when they sensed something was amiss._

"_I don't like this. There's something wrong outside," Mewtwo commented._

"_I agree. It's as if a feeling of dread has fallen over Pokétopia," Latias stated. "Should we go investigate?"_

"_That would be the logical decision," Latios said. Before any of the other members could comment a young Natu came charging into the Great Hall._

"_P-Please! You must help us!" he pleaded._

"_Calm yourself, Xavier," Ho-oh urged. "Now, what is happening outside?"_

"_A-A demon… a demon has appeared! She's laying waste to the city, killing everyone in sight!" Xavier explained._

"_A demon?" Deoxys questioned._

"_Yes! The demon looks like a possessed Ninetails!" Xavier continued. "Please… you must stop her before she kills everyone!"_

"_Well, that would explain the feeling of dread we all sensed," Latias commented._

"_Now's not the time to be commenting on things like that. We must go and protect Pokétopia from this demon," Mewtwo said._

"_Agreed. We shall split into two groups. Mewt, Latios and Latias will come with me while everyone else will assist with getting the survivors to the nearest shelter," Ho-oh explained. "Is everyone clear on their duties?"_

"_Yes," Mewt the Mewtwo said._

"_Understood," Rayquaza said, speaking for those who would help with the evacuations._

"_Now, let us go!" With Ho-oh in the lead the Elder Council left the Great Hall and prepared to do battle against the threat that was terrorizing Pokétopia._

* * *

_The scene outside was reminiscent of a war zone. Dead bodies littered the streets. Building were left in shambles. And standing in the center of all the death and destruction was the very demon Xavier had told the Elder Council about._

"_Come on! Where are you cowards?" the demon barked, her voice booming throughout the town. "I know you're here! Come out and face me!"_

"_As you wish!" The demonic Ninetails turned towards the voice. As soon as she saw who it belonged to she sneered._

"_Well well, just the Pokémon I was looking for," she spat upon seeing Ho-oh arrive._

"_What manner of monstrosity are you?" Mewt gasped. The Ninetails took a step towards them, her glaring red eyes never once looking away._

"_You should all know who I am! It was you who were responsible for my existence!" she spat._

"_What are you talking about? We've never seen you before!" Latias argued._

"_Trust me, you have, but I was a different Pokémon back then," the Ninetails retorted. "But I am no longer that Pokémon. From now on I am the Demon Fox… Saturnine!" As she spoke she let out a bark that sent shockwaves through the air, catching Ho-oh and the others off guard._

"_S-Such… power!" Mewt grunted._

"_Mewt, watch out!" Latias shouted. Unfortunately her warning came too late. Before he could react Saturnine had dove into him, driving her curved horns into his stomach. The Mewtwo double over, trying to catch his breath._

"_Mewt!" Latias called._

"_You should worry more about yourself and less about him!" Saturnine growled as she turned her attention on the female Eon Pokémon._

"_Don't think I'm going to back down!" Latias challenged. She charged towards Saturnine and slashed at her with Dragon Claw, but the Ninetails was too agile and easily dodged the attack before countering with Night Slash, tearing a gash along Latias's side. She screamed in pain as blood poured from the newly opened wound, distracting her from Saturnine's next attack. The demonic Ninetails slashed at her once again, knocking her to the ground._

"_Latias, no!" Ho-oh cried. Seeing his sister savagely attacked like that sent Latios into a rage._

"_You… I'll make you pay for that!" he roared as he charged Saturnine. The Ninetails looked at him and smirked._

"_Really? Maybe you'll keep me entertained for a while," she taunted. Enraged Latios charged Saturnine, slashing at her with a Dragon Claw. Saturnine smirked and met his attack with a Shadow Claw. As the two of them traded blows Ho-oh tended to the downed Latias._

"_How are you," Ho-oh asked. The blood had stopped flowing, but that did little to make it look any less grotesque. Despite this Latias managed to laugh a bit._

"_I'll live… but it's going to leave one nasty looking scar," she joked. Ho-oh didn't find much funny about the situation, but she was glad that Latias was okay. That relief soon turned to panic when a pain-filled cry from Latios caught their attention. Looking over they saw Saturnine had Latios on his back pinned beneath her._

"_Not so boastful now, are we," the Demon Fox taunted. Latios glared up at her._

"_I'm not finished just yet, you mangy fleabag!" the male Eon Pokémon spat. As soon as he finished speaking he began to charge up a Draco meteor in his mouth. Before he could launch it, though, Saturnine slashed at his face, leaving three gashes._

"_Oh no, we'll have none of that," she said. "As a matter of fact I don't think I want you doing anything… ever again!" Before anyone could react she clamped down on his throat, crushing his esophagus and making it impossible for him to breath._

"_Brother, no!" Latias screamed._

"_We must stop her before she kills him!" Ho-oh and Latias quickly sprang into action, but Saturnine saw them coming. Before they could reach her she attacked with bolts of black lightning, electrocuting not only Ho-oh and Latias, but Latios as well. As the two female Pokémon tried to shake off the attack Saturnine turned her attention back to Latios and, with one swift motion, tore a large chunk of flesh from his neck. A sickening gargled scream came from the Eon Pokémon as blood poured from the wound in his neck and from his mouth._

"_Latios!" Latias screamed. Saturnine looked at her with a sick smirk, her mouth covered in Latios's blood._

"_Don't worry about your brother," she spoke. "His death will come soon, and then you shall join him shortly after that!" She lunged at them, intending to finish what she stared. Before she could deliver the killing blow she was blind-sided by a powerful Focus Blast._

"_You shall not kill them… not while I draw breath!" To Saturnine's surprise Mewt had recovered and appeared ready to battle. The Demon Fox glared at him._

"_I should have killed you before moving on to the next target," she growled. "No matter. I plan to correct that little mistake right now."_

"_To do that you'll have to go through us as well!" Saturnine looked towards the voice, though she was not prepared for the sight that met her. Gusto and the rest of the Elder Council had finished with the evacuations and had joined Ho-oh and her group in combating the demonic Ninetails._

"_I suggest you stand down, foul creature. Your chances of victory are slim at best," Deoxys suggested. Saturnine glared at him._

"_Your empty threats do not concern me," she countered. "In fact it would be wiser if you stood down."_

"_Hah! You think you stand a chance against all of us? How absurd!" Rayquaza laughed._

"_We'll see if you're still laughing after I'm done with you!" She lunged towards Rayquaza, her fangs bared. Before she got close enough to strike Ho-0oh stepped in her path._

"_Enough!" she declared, flapping her wings and creating a massive gust of wind that downed Saturnine. As the demonic Pokémon struggled to her feet Ho-oh glared down at her._

"_Your existence is a blight on the world! For that, you shall be banished!" She shrieked loudly, summoning a massive column of fire to engulf Saturnine. The Ninetails screamed loudly as her body was torched by Ho-oh's Sacred Fire._

"_No! Make it stop!" Saturnine screamed. Despite her pleas the attack continued, slowly burning her body. Her fur and feathers slowly burned away to nothing but ashes as the attack consumed her._

"_I hereby banish your damned soul to the darkest reaches of the Void, where you shall never return!" Ho-oh declared. Now the Sacred Fire took on a bright white glow as Saturnine's soul was torn from her slowly decaying body. Right before her soul was forever banished the Ninetails had one final message for Ho-oh and the rest of the Elder Council._

"_Mark my words, I shall return! You have not seen the last of me! I shall return!" With those final words her soul was sent to the Void, where it was to remain for all eternity._

"_There… it is done," Ho-oh sighed. Her Sacred Fire attack finally ceased, revealing the burnt remains of Saturnine's body._

"_What manner of demon was she?" Jirachi wondered._

"_One that I pray never walks the Earth again," Ho-oh answered. "At least we were able to…"_

"_Latios! Wake up, Latios!" Latias's panic-filled cries caught everyone's attention. As they gathered around the female Eon Pokémon they gasped at the sight that met them._

"_Oh my…" Celebi gasped. Latios's condition had deteriorated. A large pool of blood had formed beneath him due to the wound Saturnine had inflicted on him and his breathing had become incredibly labored._

"_We have to do something! He's dying!" Latias cried._

"_Quickly! Bring him back to the Great Hall! We must begin treating his injuries or we may lose him!" Latios was carefully placed on Lugia's back._

"_Hold on, my friend. We're not going to let you die here," Lugia stated. Once Latios was secure everyone hurried back to the Great Hall. They could only hope they weren't too late._

* * *

As Firefly listens to Xavier's story of the day Saturnine first appeared in Pokétopia a multitude of questions arise. How did Saturnine return from being banished to the Void? Will Latios survive? Was this the beginning of the Human Rebellion? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed!**

Please review


	58. The Human Rebellion

**Chapter 58: The Human Rebellion**

_The days following Saturnine's attack were tense. The surviving people and Pokémon were very wary about leaving their respective homes, only venturing outside if absolutely necessary. Even the Elder Council remained inside the Great Hall. Latias refused to leave her brother's side as he healed from his wounds, leaving the remainder of the Council to discuss the incident involving the Demon Fox._

"_We were ill-prepared," Mewt admitted. "That creature caught us completely by surprise."_

"_That she did," Gusto agreed. "I shudder to think what may have happened if we had failed to stop her."_

"_Then let us not and be glad we were able to stop her," Rayquaza said. "By the way, how's Latios?"_

"_His injuries are severe, but he'll live," Celebi said. "Latias is with him. The poor girl won't leave his side for anything."_

"_Such is the bond they share," Mewt commented._

"_Still, she needs to get her rest or she will fall ill herself," Celebi warned. "I suggest we all take turns staying with Latios so Latias can get her rest."_

"_Agreed," Ho-oh confirmed. "I shall take the first watch." The others had no objections as she left the main hall and entered the room where Latias was watching over her fallen brother. Upon arriving she glanced at Latios. The bandages around his neck had been changed recently so they were no longer stained with blood. For a while they needed to change them every few hours because the blood stained them badly, but now they had gotten the bleeding under control._

"_How is he?" Ho-oh inquired._

"_About as well as can be expected," Latias replied. "Do you think he'll recover?"_

"_I have no doubt he will," Ho-oh reassured. "And what of you? How are you holding up?"_

"_I'm okay," she replied, though one look at the female Eon Pokémon told otherwise. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and bags were forming under her eyes._

"_I think you should get some sleep," Ho-oh advised._

"_But I can't. I need to be here in case Latios wakes up," Latias argued._

"_And if he does I'm sure he wouldn't want to see his sister in this condition," Ho-oh countered._

"_But…"_

"_Let us take some of the responsibility. The rest of us are just as concerned about him as you are," Ho-oh said. "If anything happens we'll tell you immediately." Latias knew Ho-oh was right, but she didn't feel right leaving Latios's side._

"_If… If anything changes…"_

"_You'll be the first to know," Ho-oh promised. "Now, get some rest." Taking one last look at her brother Latias left to take a much needed rest. Once Latias was gone Ho-oh looked at Latios._

"_Get well soon… for her sake," she said._

* * *

_In the town hall the humans had gathered to discuss the event and what they should do in the future. Being attacked by a rogue Pokémon had left all of them concerned for their safety in case they were attacked again._

"_We can't trust them anymore!" one person declared._

"_You don't know that, Tobias!" another argued. "After all it was Ho-oh and the other Pokémon from the Elder Council who eventually defeated that demon!"_

"_You mean Pokémon, Damon! That demon was a Pokémon!" Tobias retorted. "If one decided to attack us it's only a matter of time before another decides to do the same, and then what? We're nowhere near strong enough to fight them off!"_

"_It won't come to that!" Damon declared._

"_How do you know?" Tobias questioned._

"_Enough!" the town elder demanded. "Whether it'll happen again or not we must take the necessary precautions to be ready for another Pokémon attack. Now, does anyone have any ideas?" For a while no one spoke up. Finally, one of the other townspeople stepped forward._

"_I… I may have something," he announced._

"_Well, what is it, Ulrich?" Tobias asked. Ulrich walked forward and placed a large bag on the table in front of everyone. He opened the bag and took out a small red-and-white ball._

"_A ball? That's how you plan to stop the Pokémon?" Tobias criticized._

"_I assure you this is no ordinary ball," Ulrich said. "Observe." He pressed a button on the front of the ball. Then, to everyone's' amazement, the ball opened. A bright white light emerged from the ball. The light then began to take shape. Moments later the light faded, revealing a Rattata._

"_I-Incredible!" Tobias gasped._

"_These special balls change the Pokémon into energy and store them inside," Ulrich explained._

"_What are they?" someone asked._

"_I call them… Pokémon Balls," Ulrich answered. "I originally developed them to assist with the transportation of a large number of Pokémon."_

"_So these… Pokémon Balls… they confine the Pokémon inside them?" Tobias inquired._

"_They do more than that. Any Pokémon kept inside also obey the holder of the ball," Ulrich explained._

"_This is just what we need to make sure the other Pokémon don't attack us!" Tobias exclaimed. "How many of these have you created so far?"_

"_Including this one around 20," Ulrich answered._

"_Hold it! You're not seriously going to try and confine the Elder Council inside those Pokémon Balls, are you?" Damon questioned. "Have you truly gone mad, Tobias?"_

"_Have I gone mad? I feel as though I'm the only one here with any sanity! Would you really trust those Pokémon to roam free after what recently happened? Have you already forgotten the terror from that day?" Tobias accused._

"_Have you forgotten that Pokémon were also killed?" Damon countered._

"_To Hell with the Pokémon! I'm thinking of the people!" Tobias yelled._

"_Enough, both of you!" the elder boomed. "I will not have the two of you arguing amongst yourselves!"_

"_Forgive us, Elder," Damon apologized. Tobias didn't say anything and waited to see if the elder had anything else to say._

"_For years we have lived here in peace with the Pokémon of Pokétopia, and we shall continue to do so. There will be no actions taken against the Pokémon," he decreed. "Is that understood?"_

"_Yes, Elder," Damon replied. Tobias didn't respond immediately, causing the elder to address him._

"_Is that understood, Tobias?" he repeated._

"_Y-Yes, Elder," Tobias replied, albeit begrudgingly._

"_Good. Now everyone, return to your homes," the elder instructed. One by one the townspeople left the town hall and headed for their homes. Ulrich was the last to leave, but before he left Tobias called him over to the side._

"_Those Pokémon Balls… how many more can you make?" he asked. He was a bit surprised by the question, but it didn't take him long to figure why he asked._

"_Tobias, you… you aren't going to defy the elder, are you?" Ulrich questioned._

"_Hmph… the elder is willing to risk everyone's safety to keep from crossing the Pokémon," Tobias spat. "That old fool will be the death of us."_

"_Even so, I'm not willing to defy the elder like this," Ulrich declared._

"_Listen to me. If we obey the elder and more Pokémon rise up and attack us how are we supposed to defend ourselves? We're no match for them, you know that," Tobias reasoned._

"_But still…" Before Ulrich could finish Tobias put his hands on his shoulders and looked him in his eyes._

"_If you don't want to disobey the elder for me… then do it for the townspeople. If we had some of those Pokémon Balls we could use them to make some of the other Pokémon submit to our will so we could have a way to defend ourselves from future attacks," he explained. Tobias could tell that his words were having an effect on Ulrich. Truthfully he wanted to use Ulrich's Pokémon Balls to imprison the Pokémon Elder Council, but he needed a believable excuse to get Ulrich to give him the Balls in the first place._

"_So… you'll only use them to get Pokémon that you can use to defend yourself with? You won't try and go after the Pokémon Elder Council?" Ulrich questioned._

"_That's all. I promise," Tobias lied. "Now, how many more can you make?"_

"_I'm… not sure. I have enough material to make many more," Ulrich answered._

"_Good, good. You go ahead and make as many as you can and I'll come once you're finished to collect them," Tobias said. Though he was still unsure about this Ulrich agreed to Tobias's request. As Ulrich headed back to his home a wicked smile made its way to Tobias's face as he realized what this meant._

"_It's only a matter of time now. Soon the Pokémon Elder Council will be under my control," he whispered._

* * *

_No one suspected anything in the days that followed. Everyone went about their lives just as they normally would. Within the confines of his home Tobias had amassed a group that felt the same way he did about the Pokémon and the need to bring them under human control. Ulrich had done as he was asked to, providing the group of ten men with an adequate number of Pokémon Balls._

"_Now, are we all clear on what must be done?" Tobias asked. The others all nodded._

"_Good," Tobias replied._

"_Okay, I know I agreed to help by supplying the Pokémon Balls, and I did, but I'm starting to have second thoughts about this," Ulrich announced. Hearing this Tobias walked over and placed a hand on Ulrich's shoulder._

"_It's okay, Ulrich. You've done your part," Tobias told him. "If you want out then I understand."_

"_Oh, thank you, Tobias. I was afraid you'd get the wrong idea," Ulrich admitted._

"_Of course not. You just leave the rest to us," Tobias suggested. With a nod Ulrich headed for the door. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob._

"_One more thing, Ulrich…"_

"_What is it, Tob…" As Ulrich turned to address Tobias he was met with a stabbing pain in his stomach. Looking down he saw that Tobias had plunged a dagger into him. Ulrich stared at Tobias, taking in the evil smirk on his face._

"_T… To…bias… w-why?"_

"_Did you really think I'd let you go after what you've seen here?" Tobias stated as he removed the dagger and let Ulrich fall to the floor. "There was no way I'd let you go just so you could warn the village elder, or even worse, go warn Ho-oh and the rest of the Elder Council." With Ulrich disposed of Tobias turned to the others._

"_Anybody else want out?" he wondered. No one said anything, meaning that everyone was still willing to go through with Tobias's plan._

"_Okay then. Let's go." Walking around Ulrich's body Tobias led the others out of his house. Once they were outside they looked around at all the Pokémon that were walking around._

"_Alright, boys! It's open season on Pokémon!"_

* * *

_Inside the Great Hall the Elder Council were preparing for the Pokémon that were to take the Trial of Selection today. Everyone was present except for Latias and Gusto, who were checking in on Latios. So far his condition hadn't worsened, but at the same time it hadn't improved._

"_I am concerned about Latios. He isn't showing any signs of improvement," Deoxys said. "What if he never recovers?"_

"_We can't think like that," Rayquaza stated. "We have to believe that he will recover, if for nothing else than to put Latias's mind at ease."_

"_Rayquaza is right. Latias needs us to be strong for her," Ho-oh agreed. As they spoke they heard a strange commotion outside._

"_What could that be?" Celebi wondered. She decided to go investigate. While they waited for her to come back the remaining members wondered what could be going on._

"_You don't think the Pokémon who are to take the trial are arriving, do you?" Mewt wondered._

"_No. It's much too early for that. This commotion is for another reason all together," Ho-oh said. Shortly after that Celebi rushed back in, panic written all over her face._

"_It's a rebellion! The humans are rebelling!" she shouted._

"_Rebelling?" Mewt gasped. Hearing the outburst Gusto and Latias rushed in._

"_What's this about the humans rebelling!" the Mew demanded._

"_It's Tobias! He's leading a group that's going around capturing Pokémon! They've got some strange balls that they're using to capture them!" Celebi said._

"_Why would they do something like this? We've always protected them, so why have they turned on us?" Mewt yelled._

"_Why isn't important now! What is important is gathering the remaining Pokémon in the Great Hall!" Ho-oh declared._

"_We must hurry! Who knows how many Pokémon they've captured already!" Mewt declared._

"_Wait! What about my brother?" Latias inquired._

"_She's right. We can't leave him unattended. If they manage to get in here they'll be able to capture him easily," Lugia stated. "I'll volunteer to stay behind."_

"_No! I'll remain," Latias said. "You'll be more useful than I."_

"_Are you sure?" Lugia asked._

"_I am," Latias confirmed._

"_Come! We must hurry!" Rayquaza said. While Latias stayed behind to look after her still incapacitated brother the rest of the Elder Council left to try and rescue the remaining Pokémon._

* * *

_Within minutes Tobias and his gang had captured a large number of Pokémon. Those that hadn't been captured were now safely within the confines of the Great Hall. With no Pokémon left outside Tobias and his gang turned their attention to their main target… the Great Hall and the Elder Council._

"_Ho-oh! We're tired of constantly living in fear of you and your Pokémon brethren! The time has come for humans to step up and take their place at the top!" Tobias announced. From within the Great Hall the Elder Council heard his declaration._

"_He's gone mad," Mewt commented._

"_Not only that, but with the number of men he has with him he can easily storm the Great Hall and cause a panic amongst the Pokémon we've gathered here," Celebi added._

"_What should we do?" Deoxys wondered. Outside Tobias was preparing to invade the Great Hall._

"_Come! Let us claim our rightful places as the rulers of Pokétopia!" Tobias declared. The men with him all cheered as they prepared to march on the Great Hall._

"_Stop this at once!" The mob turned to the sound of the voice and saw the last person they were expecting to be there._

"_You!" Tobias seethed._

"_It's the elder," Celebi commented. She was keeping an eye on the activities outside of the Great Hall._

"_Does he plan on stopping them by himself?" Mewt wondered._

"_If he does then he's seriously outnumbered," Celebi commented._

"_What do you think you're doing?" the elder demanded._

"_What you were too afraid to do, now out of the way, you old fool!" Tobias demanded. Despite the odds being against him the elder remained rooted to the spot._

"_I shall not move!" he declared. "Now, I order all of you to return to your homes!" Tobias let out a maniacal laugh._

"_From where I'm standing you're in no position to make demands!" he declared. He then took one of his Pokémon Balls and opened it. From within a Scyther emerged._

"_Uh-oh! I think Tobias is about to do something drastic!" Celebi shouted._

"_Now, either move or face the consequences," Tobias warned._

"_I refuse!" the elder said._

"_Suit yourself. Scyther, remove this fool from my path!" With a maniacal screech Scyther charged the elder._

"_**Ho-oh… forgive me…"**__ Those were the elder's final thoughts as Scyther slashed him, tearing a gash down the length of his body and ending his life._

"_You should never have stood in my way," Tobias spat._

"_H… He killed him! Tobias killed the elder!" Celebi shouted. The others were shocked by this turn of events. None of them expected Tobias to take things this far._

"_If Tobias really plans to take things this far then there is no hope for the human race," Ho-oh sighed. "I'm afraid we must banish them from Pokétopia."_

"_Everyone? Even those who took no part in this?" Celebi questioned._

"_I'm afraid so," Ho-oh confirmed. "If we don't then we risk the chance of this incident repeating itself. TO protect ourselves and future generations of Pokémon we must remove humans from Pokétopia forever." No one liked the decision, but based on what was happening outside they all know Ho-oh was right._

"_Very well. We shall go with your decision," Mewt said, speaking for the group._

"_In that case we must begin." The Elder Council gathered in a circle in the center of the Great Hall. Then, one by one, they began channeling their energy in the center of the circle. A few seconds later a small blue sphere formed. After a while the sphere began to grow in size. Within moments it had engulfed the Great Hall, forming a barrier between it and the humans outside._

"_W-What's happening?" Tobias shouted. A few of the humans tried to approach the barrier, but they were easily repelled._

"_It's no good! We can't get close to it!"_

"_Maybe we can't, but a Pokémon might be able to! Rip through it, Scyther!" Tobias ordered. The Scyther did as he was told and charged the barrier. Once he was close enough he slashed it, but instead of cutting through it he was drawn inside._

"_No!" Tobias yelled. As soon as Scyther passed through the Pokémon Ball Tobias confined him in shattered, freeing the Scyther from Tobias's control. Then, the remaining Pokémon Balls were drawn to the barrier, each one shattering on impact and freeing the Pokémon that was confined inside._

"_No! This can't be happening!" Tobias screamed. Inside the Elder Council was preparing for their next move._

"_All of the Pokémon are inside, Ho-oh!" Latias reported._

"_Good! Now we must banish the humans from this land once and for all!" Ho-oh said._

"_A feat of that magnitude will require a great deal of strength from each of us," Gusto explained. "Is everyone prepared?" Looking around each member gave confirming nods._

"_Then let us begin!" The amount of power each member of the Elder Council was generating increased exponentially, causing the barrier to expand further away from the Great Hall._

"_Now what's happening?" Tobias questioned. The humans that were closest to the barrier walked up to it and touched it. The second they did their bodies were engulfed in a white light._

"_Wah! What's happening to us?" Before anyone could respond they vanished._

"_Where did they go?" The humans who witnessed what just happened began to panic and flee. Tobias, however, refused to run._

"_Where are you going? We haven't finished out mission yet!" he yelled. Seeing that no one was listening to him he turned back towards the Great Hall only to see the barrier bearing down on him._

"_No! Stay back! Stay back!" He started backing away from the barrier. After taking a few steps he stumbled and fell to the ground._

"_No! Get away!" Despite his pleas the barrier continued forward. As soon as it touched him he too was engulfed in a white light before vanishing._

"_It's… working! Keep… it up!" Mewt urged. Despite what he said many of the Council members were at their limits._

"_It's… no good! I can't… keep… it up!" Celebi gasped._

"_You mustn't… give up! We're… almost… there!" Rayquaza urged._

"_We… need… more… help!" Latias shouted._

"_Then… allow me!" Entering the circle was the last Pokémon they expected._

"_Latios!" Gusto gasped._

"_Brother… what are you… doing? You shouldn't… be up… in your condition!" Latias said._

"_I… have to help!" Latios argued. "It's… my… responsibility!"_

"_But…" Ignoring his sister's protests Latios began to channel his energy into the circle, strengthening the barrier and helping it expand._

"_B-Brother!"_

"_Don't… lose focus… Latias! It's… almost… complete!" Ho-oh shouted. With Latios helping them the Elder Council continued to channel their energy. Outside the barrier was still expanding, any human it touched being sent away in a flash of white light. Within minutes the barrier engulfed the entire island, banishing every human on it to unknown locations. The task complete the Elder Council was finally given a moment to relax._

"_We… We did it," Lugia gasped._

"_Yes… well done, everyone," Mewt praised. Latias glanced over at her brother, a smile on her face._

"_We did it, brother… we really did it," she said. Latios looked at her and smiled. Seconds later he collapsed._

"_Brother, no!" Latias screamed. She and the rest of the Elder Council, along with the other Pokémon in the Great Hall, gathered around the two of them. Latios's eyes were closed and he didn't appear to be breathing._

"_Brother, wake up! Please, brother!"_

"_Come on, Latios! Wake up!" Seeing what was happening Ho-oh urged them to give her some space. Her body then gave off a golden glow as she tried to use her healing powers to revive Latios. After a few minutes she stopped._

"_It's… no good. I don't have enough power to help him," she said, tears forming in her eyes. Hearing the despair in Ho-oh's voice Latias tried once again to rouse her brother._

"_Brother, no! Don't leave me! Brother! Brother!"_

* * *

"Despite her pleas Latios was already gone. He had given his life to protect those he loved," Xavier said. Firefly hung her head while Selina let a few tears fall.

"How sad," the Ninetails sniffed.

"I had heard that the original Latios has passed, but I never knew how," Firefly said.

"A new Latios was sworn into the Elder Council, but from that day on no one forgot the sacrifice he made for them," Xavier said. With the story finished Firefly had time to reflect on the events Xavier had just told them.

"So all this time… it was Saturnine who brought about the Human Rebellion," she growled.

"You are correct. The demon that now rests within you was the individual responsible for bringing about that dark day," Xavier confirmed. Now Firefly was even more determined to rid herself of that demonic entity.

"One day, Saturnine… one day both I and the world shall be rid of you for good," she promised.

"Well now, I hope I was of some help to you, my dear," Xavier said.

"You were. Thank you," Firefly told him.

"I take it you're ready to take the Trial now?" Selina wondered.

"Almost. I want to take some time to learn about the Trial itself. Are there any books around here that can help?" The Ninetails smiled.

"Of course. Follow me," Selina instructed. After bidding farewell to Xavier Firefly followed Selina back through the library. The two of them soon stopped in front of a rather large bookcase.

"Everything you need to know about the Trial of Selection can be found right here," Selina announced.

"Thank you," Firefly said. As the Ninetails headed back towards the front of the library Firefly stared up at the bookcase.

"Well, girl… time to get busy."

* * *

Firefly remained in the library for days on end. She studied every book she could find that spoke of the Trial of Selection. It had been over a week when Firefly finally stepped outside of the library.

"Okay… I'm ready." Her destination clear she began to head for the Great Hall. Each Pokémon she passed by looked at her in awe. They knew who she was and what she was there for. Within minutes Firefly was standing on the steps of the Great Hall. Ash she stared at the building memories of Xavier's story began to fill her mind. No matter what she would not make the same mistakes that were made back then.

"Okay… let's do this!" Steeling her nerves Firefly ascended the steps and entered the Great Hall.

Finally, the moment she had been preparing for had arrived.

* * *

The time has finally arrived. After taking time to prepare Firefly is now moments away from participating in the Trial of Selection. Will she succeed? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	59. A Risk Worth Taking

**Chapter 59: A Risk Worth Taking**

It was the longest walk Firefly had ever taken. With each step she took she got closer to her destiny, and the closer she got the more nervous she became. The time for the biggest test of her life was fast approaching, and she was beginning to doubt if she was ready to face it.

"Come on, girl. You're ready for this," Firefly said, trying to urge herself on. "You've spent the past few weeks studying about the Trial. You know all you need to know in order to pass it. Now it's time to put that knowledge to good use… yeah, easier said than done." Despite the self-imposed pep talk Firefly nerves were as shot as they were a few minutes ago. Despite this Firefly continued on until she found herself standing in front of the massive doors of the Great Hall.

"Too late to turn back now," she said. She took one final deep breath to help calm her nerves before taking her first step inside. Once she was inside the sight that awaited her left her in awe. The floor was covered with white tiles and seemed to stretch on forever with giant stone archways as far as the eye could see. On the walls were portraits of what Firefly believed were those who served as King and Queen before her. Portraits of Pokémon ranging from Butterfree to Tyranitar lined the walls.

"Amazing… so they're the ones whose footsteps I'm following in," she commented. While it was an impressive sight to behold Firefly noticed that none of the portraits were recent. Each of them appeared faded and dull, like they had been there for a number of years.

"There must not have been a King or Queen for some time now," she assumed. "I wonder… what chance do I have of succeeding?" While she was confident in her own abilities she was unsure of just what she would have to face in the Trial itself. Depending on what it was her current abilities could be useless, or worse yet a hindrance to her.

"Oh man, what a perfect time to start having doubts," she groaned. "I've got to stay confident. I have to believe I can do this." Even though she was scared she forced herself to continue on. After a lengthy walk she found herself in what she believed was the main hall. The lack of light hid most of the room, but she could make out large pillars to her left and right.

"Is this… where I'm supposed to be?" Firefly wondered.

"It is." Firefly spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. Then, one by one, the pillars began to light up. With each one that lit up the room became more illuminated. When the final one was lit the whole room became visible.

"Welcome, my child."

"Oh my…" Firefly found herself standing amongst Empress Ho-oh and the rest of the Pokémon Elder Council.

"It is good to see you again," Gusto commented.

"Glad to see you're still alive," Ivory added.

"T-Thank you," Firefly stuttered. "I… oh man… this is a bit overwhelming. I mean, I've already met some of you, but…"

"It's fine. Many of the Pokémon before you had similar reactions when they first set foot here," Rayquaza explained. Firefly nodded. She could imagine how those who came before her felt, how humbled they must have felt standing in the presence of such powerful beings.

"I hope you are ready for the Trial," Lugia said. "I would hate to have all those days you spent at the library be for naught."

"You… knew about that?" Firefly asked.

"We know everything that takes place here," Mewt replied. "It is our duty to be aware of all dealings that take place here and to guarantee that no harm befalls the city or it population."

"Just out of curiosity what were you doing in the library all that time?" Jirachi inquired.

"I thought it was a good idea for me to learn about what happened in Pokétopia's past," Firefly responded. This had the Elder Council intrigued.

"Pokétopia's past, huh. Any particular moment in the past?" Lugia inquired.

"Yes. I wanted to research the days leading up to the Human Rebellion," she answered. If her last comment had them intrigued this one left them speechless, memories of that dreadful day filling their minds. It was Mewt who finally broke the silence.

"I can't imagine anyone having a reason to want to know about that calamitous day," he spat.

"Now let's not make judgments too quickly, Mewt. She may have a good reason for wanting to know about that event," Ivory commented. Mewt looked at her with a skeptical look in his eyes.

"I doubt, but I'm willing to let her explain herself," he said. "So… tell us. What reason did you have for looking into the Human Rebellion?" Firefly looked at them all, her eyes showing a strong degree of confidence.

"I wanted to know what caused it… so when I become the Queen I won't repeat those mistakes," she explained.

"Learning of the mistakes of the past to prevent them from being repeated in the future," Latios commented. "You were right, Empress Ho-oh. She is wise despite being so young." Firefly looked at them, slightly confused.

"Empress Ho-oh has been speaking very highly of you," Latias explained. "You and Indigo, that is."

"She has high hopes for both of you," Deoxys added.

"I can only hope we can live up to her expectations," Firefly said.

"We shall see in time," Mewt said. It was then that Empress Ho-oh addressed Firefly.

"Now that you've learned about the Human Rebellion and the cause of it all, are you ready to take the Trial of Selection?" she inquired.

"Almost. First I have a request," Firefly announced.

"A request?" Jirachi questioned, to which Firefly nodded. Though they found Firefly's announcement of a request to be a bit unusual they lent an ear to her.

"Very well, my child. What is your request?" Ho-oh inquired.

"In my time at the library I discovered that, during the trial, I can make a bargain," Firefly explained.

"This is true, though no one has made a bargain during the trial for quite some time now," Ivory stated.

"Wait. What is the nature of your bargain?" Mewt inquired.

"Well, as you may or may not know, the being you know as Saturnine inhabits my body and has a tendency of forcing her way out," Firefly explained.

"Yes, we are all aware of that fact," Latios said.

"If I am to be a good Queen then I'm going to need to rid myself of her," Firefly stated. "Because of that I am willing to put my own existence on the line."

"What are you saying?" Mewt asked.

"The terms of my bargain are… if I successfully clear the Trial of Selection then Saturnine is banished from my body," Firefly stated.

"And if you fail? In order for the terms to be agreed upon there must be an equal wager on both ends," Lugia said. Firefly was aware of this fact, and so, with a deep breath, she stated the remainder of her terms.

"If I fail… then my body… will belong to her." Firefly didn't have to see the looks on their faces to know how they felt about the terms of her bargain.

"Firefly… the bargain you wish to enter into is one with high stakes indeed," Latias commented. "If I do say so myself I believe the risk is too great for us to allow you to go through with it."

"I know the stakes are high, but I feel this is a risk I have to take," Firefly countered. "Saturnine is getting stronger with each passing moment while I grow weaker. Should I become the Queen and then have Saturnine take over my body permanently then there will be no stopping her. In order to prevent that from happening I must take this chance, even if it could mean the end of me" None could argue that Firefly brought up valid points in her argument.

"In order for your terms to stand we must all be in agreement. Let us confer," Ho-oh announced. Firefly nodded and waited. For now all she could do was listen and hope they would see things her way.

"I'm against this," Mewt quickly stated. "Should she fail then that demon shall once again walk the Earth."

"True, but one could also make the argument that it will only be a matter of time before Saturnine is strong enough to completely overpower Firefly and wrestle control of her body away," Lugia countered. "In that sense denying her request may only be delaying the inevitable."

"Then there's also the chance that she may be strong enough to complete the Trial and banish Saturnine for all eternity," Deoxys added.

"Deoxys is right. Firefly's power cannot be underestimated," Ivory said.

"But neither can Saturnine's," Latias argued.

"Either way there are compelling arguments on both sides," Rayquaza commented. "I feel that she could very well pass the Trial. I doubt if Empress Ho-oh would have spoken so highly of her otherwise."

"What say you, Empress? Is your confidence in her abilities strong enough to allow her to undertake these bargaining terms?" Gusto inquired. Ho-oh took some time to collect her thoughts before speaking.

"Saturnine is a powerful being. We are all aware of that," she stated. "However, we also know that Firefly is a powerful being in her own right. Her undying will and determination has been proven time and time again throughout her life. We all know what she and her friends went through at the hands of Team Rocket, and yet she stands before us." This was a fact that none of them could argue against.

"I believe that if she is strong enough to endure all that life has thrown at her then she is powerful enough to not only pass the Trial, but do so with those bargaining terms," Ho-oh concluded. "I shall allow these terms to be. What say the rest of you?"

"Well, when you put it that way it's hard to argue. I too shall grant her these terms," Gusto said, agreeing with Ho-oh.

"I have complete faith in Empress Ho-oh's decision," Lugia added.

"As do I," Latios said. One by one the members of the Elder Council agreed to let Firefly's terms stand. The final one to decide was Mewt.

"What is your decision, Mewt? Do you agree to Firefly's terms?" Rayquaza inquired. Though he still had misgivings about letting Firefly go through with this he agreed.

"I just hope your belief isn't misplaced, Empress," he warned. With the Council in agreement Ho-oh once again addressed Firefly.

"Your bargaining terms have been accepted," she announced. Hearing this Firefly bowed out of respect.

"Thank you. I shall not disappoint you," she said.

"Let us hope not. Too much is at stake for you to fail," Mewt stated.

"Now my child, it is time for you to begin," Ho-oh said. With that her body gave off a golden glow. Seconds later a glowing orb appeared in front of Firefly.

"Touching this orb will begin the next part of the Trial. Here, your mental strength will be tested," she explained.

"I see," Firefly commented.

"Remember, do not waver. You must press on if you are to succeed," Ho-oh instructed. "Now go. Prove to us that you have what it takes to be the Queen of all Pokémon." Firefly stared at the orb in front of her. Before her was the path to becoming Queen, and ridding herself of Saturnine once and for all.

"_Too late to turn back now."_ After taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Firefly reached out and touched the orb. Immediately the light it gave off intensified, forcing her to squint or risk being blinded. Then, as suddenly as it first happened, the light faded. Neither Firefly or the orb remained.

"The fate of the world now lies with her. I pray she succeeds," Mewt said.

"As do we all, my friend. As do we all," Ho-oh agreed.

* * *

Firefly has now begun the second half of the Trial, but now with added pressure. With her own body at stake can Firefly find the strength to succeed? Or will Saturnine finally get the body she so desperately craves? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	60. The Mental Struggle

**Chapter 60: The Mental Struggle**

"W-Where… am I?" After coming in contact with the orb Firefly found herself teleported to an unknown location. Everywhere she looked was dark and barren, no signs of life anywhere. It gave her a feeling of great despair.

"Is… this part of the trial?" she wondered.

"_What do you think?"_ a voice echoed. Firefly looked around for the source of the voice. She expected to find one of the members of the Elder Council, but there was no one there but her.

"Strange. I could have sworn I heard someone," she said.

"_Oh, but you did."_ Again Firefly looked for the owner of the voice, and again she found no one. After hearing it a second time Firefly began to realize something about it. The voice sounded quite malicious, meaning that whoever owned the voice had nothing but evil intentions in mind.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" she demanded.

"_All in due time, my dear Firefly. All in due time."_ With that declaration the voice went silent, leaving Firefly with a feeling of impending danger.

"I had best proceed with caution. Who knows what, or who, is waiting for me here." With her senses at an all-time high Firefly proceeded through the desolate area. After a few minutes of walking along without incident Firefly began to believe that the owner of the mysterious voice had left.

"Guess I'm back to being alone," she assumed. She had barely taken a step when…

"_Firefly, where are you?"_

"_Help us, Firefly!"_ There was no mistaking those voices. Firefly frantically looked around for her friends, but just as before she was alone.

"_Firefly, we need you!"_

"_Where are you, sis?"_ Despite no one else being there the voices of Firefly's friends and family continued to call out to her, begging for help.

"Guys! Where are you?" the Vulpix called.

"_What makes you think they're really here?"_ By now Firefly was growing tired of the voice taunting her without revealing themselves.

"Okay, I've had enough!" she barked. "If you're going to keep taunting me like this at least come out in the open!"

"_Oh, alright. If you really want me to…"_ Right at that moment a thick cloud of smoke appeared before Firefly. Seconds later it began to swirl, drawing all the smoke into a small sphere. Then, to Firefly's surprise, it began to take shape.

"W-What the?" she gasped, for the form the smoke took was one that was familiar to her. The form the smoke took… was hers. She was staring at an exact copy of her, the only differences being the black fur and feathers and glowing red eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Firefly stuttered.

"Why… I'm you," her doppelganger replied. This was not the response Firefly was expecting.

"M-Me? But that's… that's impossible," she gasped.

"On the contrary, my dear Firefly, it's quite possible," her doppelganger countered. "After all, you share a body with another, don't you?" Firefly's breath caught in her throat.

"H-How did you know that?" she gasped.

"I told you… I'm you. I know everything about you, like how you decided to abandon those you care about to come to Pokétopia."

"That's where you're wrong! I never abandoned my friends to come here!" Firefly countered. This earned her a rather sinister laugh from her evil twin.

"Oh, really? Then tell me where they are now?" Firefly was about to respond, but as soon as she opened her mouth she closed it.

"That's right, you can't tell me what you don't know," her clone stated. "You left them without any course of action while you flew off to Pokétopia."

"Indigo will guide them in my place," Firefly countered.

"Ah yes, your precious boyfriend," her clone scoffed.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" Firefly denied, though one could not help but notice the blush that crept onto her cheeks upon hearing the term 'boyfriend' used to describe Indigo.

"Oh come now, there's no use denying it, just like there's no denying the fact that you left them without a second thought," the doppelganger argued.

"I already told you I didn't abandon them!" Firefly barked.

"_Help us!"_

"_Mother, we need you!"_ The cries of her friends and family once again rang in her ears.

"Hang on, everyone! I'm coming!" Deciding that it was useless to continue to argue with her clone Firefly took to the skies and headed off towards the sound of the cries. As she left, though, her evil twin had a sadistic smile on her face, indicating that she was far from done with the good winged Vulpix.

* * *

"Come on, where are they?" Firefly had been flying around for what seemed like hours on end, but she had yet to spot any of her friends, or anyone else for that matter. She was beginning to think that she had imagined the whole thing. But still…

"Those cries for help… they sounded too real to be my imagination," she mused. As soon as she made that assumption an ear-piercing scream reached her ears.

"Okay, that wasn't my imagination!" Firefly said. She resumed her flight, hoping to find whoever screamed. As she flew she spotted a strange light ahead of her.

"What's that?" she wondered. Before she could investigate it further the light grew brighter, forcing her to shield her eyes. When she was finally able to see she couldn't believe where she was. The landscape had changed, for beneath her now was a desolate wasteland. Trees that she assumed were once full of life were now just burnt pieces of wood. The ground was dry and cracked, and even the sky gave off a feeling of sadness and despair.

"W-Where am I?" Firefly wondered. At that moment another scream echoed around her, reminding her of what she was doing there.

"No time to think. I have to find whoever's in trouble." She flew off in the direction of the scream, praying she would arrive in time to save whoever was in distress. When she arrived at the scene a loud gasp escaped her. Down below were hundreds of Pokémon bodies, each one mutilated.

"N-No…" She landed and looked around. Pokémon ranging from Caterpie to Wailord were scattered everywhere, all of them with horrifying injuries. Some of them had been torn open, while others were mutilated beyond recognition. It was almost enough to make Firefly hurl.

"Who could have done this?" she wondered. As she continued to look around her eyes fell upon something that made her go pale.

"No! That can't be!" As fast as her legs could carry her she ran towards one of the bodies. The body was pink and covered in spots. Firefly slowly reached out and placed a paw on the body, preparing to turn it over.

"_Please… please don't let this be who I think it is…"_ Firefly took a deep breath and turned the body over.

"Oh Goddess, no!" she wailed. Her fears were confirmed, for the body she turned over was that of Rubic. The tiny Igglybuff had one of her ears torn off and her head had been split open.

"No, Rubic!" Firefly cried. She turned away from the body, but was met with a sight she wasn't ready for. Rubic was just the beginning, for laid out all around her were the bodies of the rest of her friends.

"W-What the? What happened to them?" she panicked. Aqua had his throat ripped out. Pearl had all three of her tails ripped off and her abdomen ripped open. Her tails were sticking out of Rusty's abdomen. The Jigglypuff also had one of his eyes gouged out. In fact all around her were her friends, each one horribly mutilated and disfigured.

"N-No… W-What the… What happened to them?" she gasped. Being surrounded by death unnerved her, but as she tried to back away from it all she bumped into something. She slowly turned around, fearing what she would see. The sight that met her made her stomach turn.

"Oh… oh no… not them…" What she bumped into was the body of a Vulpix, but not just any Vulpix. The body belonged to her sister, Firestar. Her body hadn't been mutilated like the others, but her throat had been crushed.

"S-Sister, no!" Firefly cried. As she looked at her sister's body she caught something in the corner of her eye. Looking over she saw more bodies, these belonging to Solarflare and Shadowfire.

"Not you too!" she screamed. She went to run to them, but froze when she spotted more bodies. The look on her face was one of horror as she recognized the bodies.

"No!" she cried. These new bodies were those of Summer, Tsunami, Kaiser and Indigo. All of them had their throats sliced open with large pools of blood pooling beneath them. Seeing her closest friends and family slaughtered all around her sent Firefly into a panic.

"How… How did this happen? Why did it happen?" she screamed.

"_Because you abandoned them…"_ Whirling around Firefly found herself face-to-face with her evil clone.

"You left them, and because of that they died," the clone stated.

"No, I didn't! I'd never abandon my friends!" Firefly argued.

"But you did," her doppelganger countered. "Just listen to their voices."

"Voices? What voices? They aren't…"

"_Why did you leave us?"_ Firefly's eyes grew wide in shock. She recognized the voice, but she was positive that the only living beings were her and her clone.

"_You abandoned us…"_

"_Why did you abandon us when we needed you the most?"_

"No, I… I didn't abandon you!" Firefly shouted.

"_You left us when we needed you…"_

"I left because I had to, not because I wanted to! If I didn't have to leave I wouldn't have!" Firefly explained.

"Oh, come now. Are you really going to stand there and lie to them like that?" her clone accused. "You've been waiting for this moment to come just so you could get away from them."

"That's not true!" Firefly disputed.

"Isn't it?" By now Firefly was beginning to doubt herself, which made the voices grow louder.

"_Why, Firefly?"_

"_Why did you leave us?"_

"_Don't you care about us?"_

"No! Stop it, please!" Firefly begged. She fell to the ground, her strength slowly being drained from her body.

"_You abandoned us…"_

"_You don't care about us…"_

"_You hate us…"_

"Please, stop! Make the voices stop!" Firefly screamed. She covered her ears, but that did nothing to stop the voices. She was slowly being driven to the point of insanity.

"It's over for you, Firefly, both your quest to become Queen… as well as your life," her clone declared. Firefly, though, was too far gone to hear her. The voices of her closest friends accusing her of abandoning them were all she heard. But then…

"_Don't give up!"_ Somehow that statement came across louder than anything, catching Firefly's attention.

"W-What? W-Who said that?" the winged Vulpix wondered.

"_Don't let her win!"_

"_You're stronger than her!"_ The voices were continuing to encourage her, and the more she listened the more she began to recognize them.

"_We're waiting for you to come back to us, sis!"_

"T-That's…"

"_We know you can do it!"_

"_We believe in you!"_ The voices of accusation were slowly fading, and the voices of encouragement were growing louder with each passing moment.

"_Empress Ho-oh believes in you, and we do too!"_

"_We know you've got what it takes to be the Queen!"_

"_Yeah! Show them what you're made of!"_ Slowly Firefly's body became filled with a new sense of determination. With the voices of her friends urging her on Firefly stood and faced her evil twin.

"Are you ready to admit defeat?" she asked. Firefly glanced at her clone, and at that moment a smirk appeared on her face.

"No," Firefly answered with an unusual calmness.

"What?" her clone barked.

"There's no way I'm going to let you, or your mind games, take me down here today. I'm stronger than anything you can throw at me, and whether you like it or not I am going to pass this and earn the title of Queen!" Firefly declared. Right then it appeared as though Firefly had gotten the better of her evil twin, but that soon changed when the doppelganger began to laugh.

"What's so funny?' Firefly asked.

"Oh, I was hoping it would come to this!" her clone replied. "You see, there's something I've been wanting to reveal to you ever since you first began this little trial."

"And what would that be?" Firefly wondered. As she waited for an answer Firefly began to feel and evil presence all around them. It sent a shiver up her spine.

"Wh-What is this?" she shouted.

"This… is what I've been dying to show you!" Firefly looked at her clone and noticed something happening to her. The evil presence she felt seemed to be emanating from her.

"What's happening?" Firefly shouted.

"The beginning of the end… for you!" Her clone then let out a demonic howl, one that Firefly recognized immediately.

"N-No! It can't be!" Then, a shockwave of power erupted from her clone, throwing Firefly off-balance and completely eradicating everything around them. When Firefly was finally able to regain her balance she looked to where her clone was standing. At that moment her fears were confirmed.

"Happy to see me?"

"S-Saturnine! You mean…"

"But of course," the Demon Fox said. "After all this is your mind. Why wouldn't I be here?" This was something Firefly hadn't prepared for. She knew the dangers involved in the Trial, but not once did she think she'd have to face off against the very creature she was trying to rid herself from.

"You seem nervous, my dear Firefly. What ever is the matter?" Saturnine taunted.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Firefly inquired.

"Why, the same thing I've always wanted… your body, and now, I get the chance to take it from you myself." Saturnine slowly began to approach Firefly, making the small winged Vulpix even more nervous than she already was. Despite this Firefly knew she could not afford to let her win.

"Saturnine… as badly as you want my body I'm afraid I can't let you have it," Firefly declared.

"Who said anything about you letting me have your body? I'm going to take it!" she stated.

"I can't let you do that either," Firefly replied.

"And just what are you going to do to stop me?" the Demon Fox wondered. Right then five words left Firefly's mouth, words that she never thought she'd ever say.

"I'm going to kill you…"

* * *

The battle lines have been drawn as Firefly prepares to do battle with Saturnine. With the fate of the entire world, as well as her body, on the line will Firefly emerge victorious, or will Saturnine finally get what she wants? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	61. There Can Be Only One

**Chapter 61: There Can Be Only One**

It was the confrontation that could not be avoided. Firefly stared at the demon with whom she was forced to share a body with. Her glare was nothing short of resentful as she thought about all the pain and suffering she was forced to endure because of her.

"This is where our shared existence ends, Saturnine! One way or another I'm taking you down!" Firefly declared.

"My, my. Such strong words coming from such a weakling," Saturnine scoffed. "Have you forgotten that I've been getting stronger while you've been getting weaker?"

"It doesn't matter how much stronger you've gotten or how much weaker I've gotten! I will not rest until you are dead and gone!" Firefly barked. The sound of Saturnine's demonic laughter filled the air shortly after Firefly's declaration.

"Do you seriously believe you have the power to defeat me?" Saturnine laughed. "You'll be lucky to… ACK!" Saturnine's statement was interrupted by Firefly, who had decided to begin her assault with Quick Attack. While the Demon Fox was still reeling from that attack Firefly swung around and struck her with an Iron Tail before following up with a Hydro Pump. The powerful Water attack sent Saturnine skidding backwards, putting quite a bit of distance between the two of them. Firefly decided to press the advantage and launched a Stone Edge, the razor-sharp stones cutting into Saturnine's body.

"Time to finish you off!" Firefly barked. She took to the sky, flying up above Saturnine. Within seconds she had formed an orange ball of energy in her mouth. Moments later she aimed down and unleashed her Hyper Beam, engulfing the demonic Pokémon in the deadly blast. When the attack was over Firefly flew back to her original spot and landed, the adrenaline rush slowly tapering out. Across from her a large smoke cloud blanketed the area where Saturnine had been struck by her Hyper Beam.

"Still don't think… I have the… power?" she panted. There was no movement from within the smoke cloud, leading Firefly to believe she had defeated Saturnine. But then a stream of black flames erupted from the smoke cloud, forcing Firefly to jump out of the way.

"It seems that I underestimated your power." Firefly gasped as the smoke cloud dissipated, revealing Saturnine's still-standing form. Despite the amount of power Firefly put behind her numerous attacks Saturnine looked none the worse for wear.

"Damnit!" the winged Vulpix swore.

"Don't feel bad, Firefly. That assault did do one thing… it made me realize I need to take you seriously!" With those words Saturnine went on the attack. In the blink of an eye Saturnine closed the distance between herself and Firefly, slamming her curved horns into Firefly's side.

"Going up!" Saturnine barked, throwing her head back and tossing Firefly into the air. As the winged Vulpix struggled to regain her bearings Saturnine opened her mouth and spewed a stream of black flames at Firefly. Firefly barely had time to recover before she was engulfed in the dark flames. Her screams pierced the air as she flailed around, desperately trying to extinguish the flames. In her struggles she fell to the ground, slamming hard. The impact dispersed the flames, but by then the damage had been done. Saturnine strolled up to her, quite pleased with her handiwork.

"Do you now understand the difference in our power?" the Demon Fox questioned. Firefly did not answer her immediately, but when she did it was with a close-range Shadow Ball to Saturnine's face. With Saturnine's vision compromised Firefly took to the air in an attempt to put some distance between herself and the Demon Fox, but before she could get far a tail shot out, grabbed her leg and slammed her to the ground. As Firefly glanced back she saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at her through the smoke cloud.

"Well now… it looks like you still have a bit of fight left in you," Saturnine commented. As she spoke the smoke cleared, revealing her snarling face.

"Allow me to take that fight out of you now!" With a strong yank she pulled Firefly back into the air and slammed her to the ground again. She repeated this over and over again, each time slamming Firefly down harder than the previous time. After the fifth slam she threw the winged Vulpix into the air, taking flight herself and following her. Once they were high enough Saturnine slashed her, sending her hurtling back to the ground. Firefly hit with a loud thud, bounding back into the air a bit. Saturnine then dove down and slammed her paw into Firefly's back, forcing a scream out of the Vulpix.

"Music to my ears," Saturnine snarled. She pressed down even harder on Firefly's back, feeling a few of her ribs cracking under the pressure. The pain was so intense that Firefly was on the verge of passing out. After a few seconds Saturnine removed her paw. Despite the apparent injuries to her ribs Firefly took a few deep breaths. The relief was short-lived, for seconds later Saturnine flew above Firefly and fired a Hyper Beam straight down on top of her. From within the deadly beam Firefly's screams were heard. Saturnine stopped her attack after a short while, but to Firefly it felt like she had spent hours inside the devastating attack. Her body was badly bruised and singed. Every muscle ached like she had just spent 24 straight hours training. Despite this Firefly knew she had to get up, but as she tried Saturnine brought a paw down on Firefly's head, forcing her back down to the ground.

"I never said you could get back up," Saturnine spat. She pressed down on Firefly's head, getting a few painful grunts from the winged Vulpix.

"You know, your very existence sickens me. Your whole life you've been given everything whether you deserve it or not, while I've had to sit back and watch," Saturnine seethed. As she spoke she pressed down harder on Firefly's head. It got to the point where Firefly felt like her head would be crushed, but before that happened Saturnine stepped off.

"That life… that pampered existence… that should be mine… and once I've put you out of my misery it will be," the Demon Fox declared. Though it was incredibly difficult to do so Firefly managed to get to her feet. She then stared at Saturnine.

"You think… I've had it easy? You have… no idea… what kind of Hell… I've had to live through," Firefly panted. Saturnine stared at her, waiting to see what she had to say.

"What I had to go through at the hands of Giovanni and Team Rocket was nothing short of Hell on Earth," Firefly said. "In fact what you've done to me is nothing compared to what they've done to me in the past." This seemed to strike a nerve with the Demon Fox as he eyes seemed to glare with even more hatred than before.

"Nothing, you say," she growled. "In that case I think it's time for me to stop playing around." Shortly after that one of her tails rose into the air. Then, in the blink of an eye it shot forward, striking Firefly in her face. It felt like she had been hit with a whip, the tail leaving a red scar on her face. As she writhed in pain Saturnine's remaining eight tails rose up as well.

"Tell me, Firefly… is this still nothing?" The next thing Firefly knew all nine of Saturnine's tails were whipping her, each one stinging like a whip. She tried to roll out of range, but Saturnine just followed her and continued the assault. When she was done Firefly's body was covered in scars and bleeding cuts. The winged Vulpix twitched on the ground, the pain coursing through her body keeping her grounded.

"I'm through with these games. It's time I finished you off and claimed my prize," Saturnine declared. Right then a black mist seeped from her mouth, collecting on the ground and slowly drifting towards Firefly. As the burning mist engulfed her Firefly seemed resigned to her fate.

"_Too strong… she's just too strong,"_ she relented.

"_No, Firefly! You can't let her win!"_

"_Get up! You have to get up!"_ Despite the voices of her friends and family urging her on Firefly couldn't find the strength to go on.

"_Sorry, everyone… sorry I failed you,"_ she apologized.

"_She hasn't won yet! You can still defeat her!"_

"_No, I can't. She's too powerful,"_ Firefly argued.

"_No she's not! You can defeat her!"_

"_I know you can do it, Mother! We all believe in you!"_

"_I can't! I can't win on my own!"_ Firefly retorted.

"_Then we'll fight with you!"_ Before Firefly could respond she felt something growing within her. At first it was barely noticeable, but over time the feeling grew until it was overwhelming.

"_W-What is this?"_ Firefly gasped.

"_This is the power we share."_

"_The power… we share?"_ Firefly questioned.

"_That's right. Use it to defeat Saturnine."_

"_But… But how? How is this possible?"_ Firefly wondered.

"_It's because of the bond we all share. No matter how far apart we may be our bond will always exist."_

"_All for one and one for all!"_ As Firefly listened she realized that they spoke the truth. The bonds she shared with everyone close to her transcended distance, and as long as it existed there wasn't an enemy she couldn't defeat.

"_Thanks, everyone. Thanks for reminding me that I'm not alone in this fight,"_ Firefly said.

"_Just make sure you come back to us alive."_

"_Count on it!"_ Firefly promised.

"And now… let the Fires of Hell consume you!" With those words Saturnine spewed black flames at Firefly.

"It's over for you, Firefly! Your body belongs to me!" she declared.

"I don't think so!" Firefly barked. At that moment a powerful energy wave pulsed from her body, dispelling the mist and flames as well as severely damaging Saturnine. The Demon Fox let out a howl of pain as she was thrown backwards by the energy pulse.

"What the Hell was that?" she demanded. She looked to Firefly for answers, but what she saw was not what she was expecting.

"No! Impossible! I left you lying at Death's doorstep!" she yelled. Not only was Firefly fully recovered and back on her feet, but there was a noticeable change with her body. A white aura surrounded her and her eyes shone an intense blue.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me! I'll always come back!" Firefly declared. This caused Saturnine to glare at her.

"Is that so? In that case I'll just have to break your body so badly that you won't be able to come back!" she growled. To enforce her point she fired a Hyper Beam at Firefly, only to look on in shock as it fizzled out well before reaching its intended target.

"W-What?" she shouted.

"You just don't get it, do you? Our power is greater than yours," Firefly stated. Saturnine had no idea what Firefly was talking about.

"Our? There's only one of you!" she barked.

"Wrong again! I'm never alone!" Firefly retorted. "No matter how far apart we may be my friends will always be with me!"

"I must have hit you harder than I thought," Saturnine commented. "Look around you! You and I are the only ones here!"

"I don't need to look for them. I can feel their presence all around me," Firefly stated.

"You feel them, do you? When I'm through with you the only things you'll be feeling are sadness, misery and despair!" With a demonic howl Saturnine charged Firefly, her mouth opened and fangs dripping with poison. As the Demon Fox charged her Firefly went into action, speeding forward and slamming into Saturnine with an Extremespeed attack. The sudden blow canceled Saturnine's Poison Fang and forced her backwards. Firefly, though, was far from finished as she once again closed the gap between herself and Saturnine.

"Have a taste of this!" Firefly barked, repeatedly striking Saturnine with a furious Steel Wing barrage. To put a finishing touch on her assault Firefly spun around and struck Saturnine with an Iron Tail. The furious assault left Saturnine dazed, but still able to fight.

"Had enough yet?" Firefly challenged. The amount of hatred in Saturnine's glare was nothing short of terrifying.

"Not… by a long shot!" she roared. She once again charged Firefly with a Poison Fang, but the winged Vulpix nimbly jumped over her, striking Saturnine with multiple bolts of blue electricity as she passed beneath her. While the attack didn't hurt her it did leave a lasting effect.

"W-What's… h-happening? I… I can't… m-move!" Saturnine stuttered.

"I used Thunder Wave to paralyze you," Firefly informed her. As she watched Saturnine struggle to move Firefly couldn't help but let a smirk spread across her face.

"Tell me, how does it feel? How does it feel to be completely helpless?" Firefly asked her. "How does it feel knowing that your fate… is now mine to dictate?" At that moment Saturnine realized that Firefly was in complete control.

"Whatever you plan to do… you had better make sure it finishes me off," the Demon Fox warned.

"Trust me, it will," Firefly replied. At that moment she began gathering energy in her wings. After a few seconds she pointed her wings towards Saturnine, watching as an orb of energy began to form. While Firefly gathered energy for her attack Saturnine tried to escape, but because of Firefly's Thunder Wave she was still unable to move.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" she swore.

"It's time for you to get out of my body… and out of my life!" With that Firefly unleashed her Hyper Beam.

"NO!" Saturnine screamed right before she was engulfed in the beam. The impact created an explosion that threatened to knock Firefly off her feet. She was able to keep her balance as she looked to see if the attack had done Saturnine in. The sight that awaited her left her speechless, for the only remains of Saturnine was a large crater where the Hyper Beam had struck. The Demon Fox was nowhere to be seen.

"I… I did it. I did it. I defeated her!" Firefly cheered.

"_Way to go, sis!"_

"_We knew you could do it!"_ Once again the voices of Firefly's friends and family echoed in her ears, offering celebratory words of congratulations.

_"We knew there was no way she could beat you!"_

"I was able to beat her because of all of your support, so thank you," Firefly said.

"_We'll always be there for you, Firefly. That's what friends are for."_

"_Yeah. Now hurry back to us so we can celebrate!"_

"_I'll drink to that!"_ The last thing Firefly heard was everyone's laughter slowly fading out.

"Well, I guess this means I've passed the Trial," Firefly assumed.

"_You are correct."_ As Firefly searched for the source of this new voice a familiar orb appeared before her.

"_We await your return… my Queen."_ Though she knew she had passed the Trial she felt strange being referred to as the Queen. Still, she knew that was the title awaiting her back in Pokétopia, so with her business done she touched the orb and was teleported back to Pokétopia.

* * *

Elsewhere Indigo and the others were still on the move, searching for a place for them to call home. They had come across many locations, but so far none of them felt right to them.

"Do you think we'll ever find a place to call home?" Rubic wondered.

"Of course we ill. We just have to keep searching," Farris said. At that moment Solarflare, who was walking towards the front of the group, paused and stared off in the distance.

"Firefly…" she whispered. Her brother was the first to take notice of her behavior.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"It's Firefly. Something's happened to her," she said. This caught the attention of the others.

"What do you mean? Is she in trouble?" Rusty questioned. The Vulpix shook her head and smiled.

"Just the opposite. Something wonderful has happened," she stated.

"Maybe she passed the Trial and became the Queen," Firestar suggested.

"That must be it! Our Firefly has risen up to become Queen Firefly!" Rusty cheered.

"If that's true then we need to find her an appropriate kingdom to come back to," Indigo said. That exchange put everyone in a much more upbeat mood as they continued to search for a home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secluded Team Rocket facility, Giovanni was putting his scientists to work on a highly important project, one where failure was not an option.

"Have you located it yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, sir," a scientist replied. In Giovanni's eyes this had already taken too long.

"My patience is running thin. If you can't find it I'll find someone who can," he declared. His tone of voice sent a chill down the scientist's spine. He went back to work, if only to avoid the intense glare of the Team Rocket boss.

"Sir, I think we've found it!" another scientist reported. Giovanni hurried over to him.

"If I'm not mistaken this is it," he said. Giovanni looked at the computer monitor. It displayed a strand of DNA, with one particular gene singled out.

"Can you extract it?" he questioned.

"It'll take some time, but I'm confident we can," the scientist confirmed.

"Do it, and be quick about it," Giovanni ordered. With his instructions clear the scientist went to work. A sinister smile made its way to Giovanni's face as he pondered what the future held.

* * *

As the light faded Firefly once again found herself in the Great Hall with the Elder Council. Looking around she saw that each of them had a cheerful expression. Even Mewt had a slight smirk on his face.

"Well now, it seems that Empress Ho-oh was right about you," Mewt admitted.

"Indeed," Rayquaza agreed. "Not only did you pass the Trial of Selection, but you did so while fulfilling the terms of your bargain." It was true. For the first time in years Firefly's body was hers and hers alone.

"And now, it is time for you to complete your journey," Ho-oh announced. Right then the part of the floor Firefly stood on lit up. Shortly after that her body took on a white glow.

"W-What's happening?" she gasped.

"As Empress Ho-oh said… it's time for you to complete your journey," Mewt repeated. Firefly had no idea what was going on. As time passed she began feeling something build up inside of her.

"What's this I'm feeling?" she wondered.

"With your new title comes new power," Gusto explained. "What you feel now is that power rising up within you." After hearing Gusto's explanation Firefly felt more comfortable with what was happening. As the power within her grew the glow emanating from her body grew brighter, to the point where it was blinding. Seconds later the light faded, revealing Firefly.

"I must say that's a good look for you, Your Highness," Ivory commented. With a wave of her hand she produced a mirror, allowing Firefly to get a look at herself.

"Oh my…" she gasped. Physically she was still a winged Vulpix, but her appearance had gone through many changes. Her fur, normally an orange color, was now a pure white. Her six tails, normally curled at the tip, now flowed behind her. Each tail also had a silver tip. The brown fur on her legs and feet was also silver. Her eyes now sparkled a light blue, and the bangs of fur on her forehead were slightly parted, revealing a multicolor gem embedded in her forehead.

"Is this… really me?" Firefly questioned.

"It is now," Latias said.

"Well, what do you think of the new you?" Lugia asked.

"I… I don't know what to say," Firefly replied.

"There will be plenty of time for you to collect you thoughts, Your Majesty," Mewt said. "For now, we must announce the crowning of a new Queen."

"Announce? To who?" Firefly wondered.

"To the Pokémon waiting outside," Ho-oh said. By the look on her face the members of the Elder Council could tell Firefly was unaware of this.

"Ever since you first set off on the second part of the Trial the Pokémon of Pokétopia have been gathering outside the Great Hall awaiting news of your progress," Latios explained. "Now that you have returned we can announce to them that you have succeeded."

"Come, my child," Ho-oh urged. With a flap of her wings the Rainbow Pokémon was on her way towards the entrance to the Great Hall, Firefly taking flight and following her shortly after.

* * *

The entire population of Pokétopia had gathered at the base of the steps in front of the Great Hall. Each one of them knew what was taking place inside and was awaiting news, whispering amongst themselves as they voiced their own opinions about the possible outcome of Firefly's attempt. The whispering didn't last long, though, for the arrival of Empress Ho-oh silenced the crowd. Firefly was behind her, hidden from the view of the Pokémon crowd.

"Citizens of Pokétopia!" Ho-oh began. As soon as she spoke the crowd's eagerness grew.

"Presenting… H. R. M., Queen Firefly!" She then stepped to the side, allowing Firefly to step forward. Upon seeing her all the Pokémon erupted in cheer.

"Hail Queen Firefly!"

"Long live the Queen!" Looking out at all the joyous faces Firefly felt a little overwhelmed.

"Quite a bit to take in, isn't it," Ho-oh commented.

"It is, Empress," Firefly admitted. "It'll certainly take me a while to get used to this."

"You'll grow accustomed to this over time," Ho-oh said. "Just know that you have earned this. Through hard work and determination you have earned the right be called Queen." Firefly nodded at Ho-oh's words and continued to look out over the crowd as they celebrated her coronation.

"_Finally… I've done it,"_ she thought to herself. After years of struggling Firefly had finally reached the end of a long journey…

… the journey to rid herself of Saturnine… and to become the Queen of all Pokémon.

* * *

For years Firefly had to live with the fact that she shared a body with the evil Saturnine. But now, she had not only rid herself of the evil creature, but she has also risen up to become the Queen of the Pokémon. How will Firefly handle these new changes in her life? FInd out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	62. Presenting Her Royal Highness

**Chapter 62: Presenting Her Royal Highness**

It was a feeling unlike anything Firefly had ever experienced before in her life. She had always had other Pokémon treat her with kindness, but this was far and beyond anything she expected. At the mere sight of her Pokémon would stop and bow, a gesture that made Firefly feel slightly embarrassed.

"Feeling a bit uneasy, are we?" Ho-oh inquired.

"A bit," Firefly admitted. "I guess the fact that I'm now the Queen hasn't fully sunk in yet."

"It will in time, my child," Ho-oh said. Though she never doubted Empress Ho-oh's words Firefly wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to the special treatment.

"Firefly!" Turning towards the excited voice Firefly saw Selina and Xavier approaching them.

"You really did it. You're the new Queen," the Ninetails said.

"The Pokémon world has not had a Queen in many a year now. This is truly a momentous day," Xavier commented.

"So, what should we call you? Your Highness or Your Majesty?" Selina wondered.

"Just call me Firefly," the Vulpix said. "After all I was just like the rest of you at one point. In fact I still consider myself just like all of you. My title doesn't change who I am."

"It's good to see you're not letting this go to your head," Xavier commented.

"Yeah. You're more of a down-to-Earth kinda girl," Selina added.

"Just trying to avoid getting a big head," Firefly admitted. The four Pokémon all shared a good laugh.

"So, what will you do now? I assume you wish to return to your loved ones," Xavier commented. Firefly was going to reply, but paused before saying anything.

"Something on your mind?" Selina inquired.

"I do want to return to my friends and family, but at the same time there's much for me to learn here. In order to best fulfill my new role I plan to remain here and absorb as much knowledge as I can," Firefly explained.

"As task such as this will span many weeks, perhaps even months. It may be a long time before you are able to return to your loved ones," Ho-oh warned.

"I know, and I am ready to make that sacrifice," Firefly replied. Ho-oh smiled at her young chosen, moved by her dedication.

"If that is what you wish then I and the rest of the Council shall do our best to prepare you for what is to come," she declared.

"Thank you," Firefly said.

"Well, it looks like you two are going to be quite busy in the coming days, so we'll take our leave now," Selina said. She and Xavier bid farewell to Firefly and Ho-oh as they headed back to the library. As soon as they left Firefly's face showed a very somber expression, something Ho-oh took notice of.

"What is troubling you?" Ho-oh inquired.

"I was just… thinking," Firefly answered. "I know I said I was dedicated to learning as much as I could before returning to Indigo and the others… but at the same time…"

"You wish to see them beforehand, correct?" Ho-oh guessed.

"You know me too well, Empress," Firefly commented.

"That I do," Ho-oh agreed. "I also know there is a way for you to see your loved ones."

"There is? How?" Firefly excitedly asked.

"The same way I contact you in your sleep, my child," Ho-oh answered.

"You can bring someone with you into the dreams of others?" Firefly questioned.

"Of course. It is a simple task. As soon as they fall asleep I shall take you to meet them," Ho-oh promised. With those words Firefly couldn't have been happier. In what seemed like forever, even if it was only temporary, she would be reunited with her friends and family.

* * *

"Okay, everyone! Let's stop here!" After a full day of traveling Indigo and the others decided to stop and rest. Though they travel many miles each day in search of a place to call home they all remain in high spirits.

"Whew… that was a trip. I can't remember the last time I walked that much," Rusty commented.

"Well, there was yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that," Pearl said. "Not to mention…"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Rusty shouted.

"Look at the bright side, bro. You're staying in shape," Rubic joked.

"Haha. Very funny, Rubic," Rusty sarcastically retorted. Off to the side Shadowfire, Solarflare and Firestar were watching them, each with a smile on their face.

"They go together really well, don't they," Solarflare commented.

"That they do, just like us," Shadowfire agreed.

"Just like Firefly said," Firestar added.

"Speaking of sis I wonder how she's doing. Do you think she passed that trial yet?" Solarflare asked.

"Knowing her she's royalty already," Shadowfire said. "And that means we have to find a kingdom for her to return to."

"And to do that we'll all need plenty of rest," Aqua commented.

"Right, so everyone needs to make sure to get plenty of rest," Indigo suggested. With agreement from the others the group got settled for the night. Soon everyone was either sleeping or falling asleep. Indigo was the last one to begin to drift off to sleep, but before he did his thoughts drifted off to Firefly.

"_Come back safe… my Queen…"_

* * *

In the middle of the night Indigo awoke to a familiar landscape, though it was one he hadn't visited in a very long time. Looking around the fog-covered landscape gave him a feeling of nostalgia.

"Man… it feels like forever since I've been here. It actually feels weird to be here after so long," he commented.

"Indigo? Is that you?" The winged Growlithe turned around and saw Farris approaching him, a bewildered look on her face.

"Farris? What are you doing here?" he inquired.

"That's what I'd like to know. One minute I'm sleeping and the next I'm here. Just where is this place, anyway?" Farris asked.

"That's what we'd like to know." The two of them were surprised when they were approached by Shadowfire, Solarflare and Firestar.

"You guys too?" Farris said.

"We have no idea how we got here, or even where here is," Shadowfire explained.

"Looks like it's not just us," Solarflare commented. Looking around they saw everyone else had also been drawn here.

"What's going on here? Why have we all been brought here?" Firestar questioned.

"I'd like to know where here is first," Solarflare said.

"I can explain where this is, but first we need to gather everyone up," Indigo said. Within minutes everyone had been gathered together, each one of them wondering the same thing.

"Okay, would someone mind telling me where we are and how we got here? I'm tired of being in the dark," Rusty growled. It was then that Indigo stepped to the front of the group.

"Listen, everyone! I know you're all confused right now, but there's no need for concern," he announced.

"No need for concern? I don't know about you, but when I wake up in some strange fog-covered area I find there's a great need for concern," Shadow argued.

"Trust me, we're all safe," Indigo said. "Where we are now… is where Firefly and I go whenever we need to speak with Empress Ho-oh." A collective gasp reverberated through the group.

"Are you serious? This is where you talk to Empress Ho-oh?" Icy exclaimed.

"This is the place," Indigo confirmed.

"Father… does this mean she needs to speak with all of us?" Summer wondered.

"I'm not sure. She's never summoned anyone other than me and Firefly. Why she decided to gather everyone else is beyond me," Indigo replied. Before anyone could chime in with their own opinion a golden flame erupted in front of them. After a while the flame died down, revealing the majestic form of Ho-oh.

"It's been a while, Empress," Indigo greeted.

"Indeed it has," Ho-oh replied. The others all stared with expressions of shock and awe on their faces.

"In all my years I never thought I'd see the day I'd be standing in the presence of Empress Ho-oh," Aqua said.

"A sentiment we all share, my friend," Farris agreed. As Ho-oh looked over the Pokémon gathered before her she spotted the Vulpix trio. A gentle smile appeared on her face.

"The three of you have grown since I last saw you," she commented.

"We've… met before?" Solarflare questioned.

"Of course, though I'd imagine you were too young to remember. You were only a few hours old, after all," Ho-oh explained. At that moment it all became clear to them.

"Of course. That must have been the night Firefly was given the Mark of the Phoenix," Shadowfire realized.

"That it was, Shadowfire," Ho-oh confirmed.

"Speaking of our sister how is she? Is she doing well?" Firestar asked.

"I'm doing just fine, Firestar." Everyone's eyes grew wide at the sound of the all-too familiar voice.

"Firefly? Is that you?" Ole asked. Ho-oh stepped to the side, revealing the very Pokémon they had been asking about.

"It's good to see you all again," Firefly said. Overcome with emotion both Solarflare and Firestar ran to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Sis! It's you!" Solarflare exclaimed.

"We were wondering when we'd see you again," Firestar commented.

"Same with me. I thought about you every day," Firefly said. Within moments the rest of the group had gathered around her. It was then they began to take notice of her new appearance.

"Hey, I like the new look, Firefly," Icy commented. "That white fur really looks good on you."

"Why is your fur white, anyway? Did that trial have something to do with it?" Rubic questioned.

"That it did, Rubic," Ho-oh confirmed. "I proudly present to you… Her Royal Majesty, Queen Firefly." That announcement sent a wave of excitement through the group.

"Firefly, you did it! You're the Queen!" Saya cheered.

"We knew you could do it," Aqua said.

"I wonder… does that make us royalty too?" Kaiser asked Summer and Tsunami.

"I don't think it works that way, Kaiser," Summer answered. "Even so Mother becoming the Queen is reason to celebrate."

"I'll say it is," Tsunami agreed. "Wouldn't you say, Dad? … Dad?"

"Indigo? Are you alright?" Farris wondered. At that moment all eyes fell on Indigo. The Growlithe's eyes were locked on Firefly and his facial expression was one of awe.

"Is something wrong, Indigo?" Farris asked. His eyes never leaving her Indigo walked up to Firefly.

"What is it?" Firefly wondered.

"Firefly… you're beautiful," he said. Though it wasn't much those words sent a wave of pleasure through Firefly.

"Oh no!" Rubic shouted, breaking the mood.

"What? What is it?" Pearl asked.

"Now that Firefly's the Queen what does that mean for…" She didn't need to finish for everyone to realize what she was worried about.

"Damn! That means if Saturnine comes back she'll be Queen too!" Rusty swore.

"That'll never happen again," Firefly said.

"What makes you so sure?" Mayim wondered. "That demon emerged before. How can you be sure she won't emerge again?"

"Because she and I no longer share a body," Firefly revealed. "She's been purged once and for all. This body is mine and mine alone." A wave of relief washed over everyone as soon as they heard that.

"Thank goodness. I was afraid that we'd have to keep living in fear of that creature forever," Saya sighed. "Good thing that's not true."

"I heard that," Icy agreed.

"So now that you've become the Queen you'll come back to us, right?" Melody said.

"Not yet, Melody," Firefly said.

"What? But why? What else do you have to do?" Solarflare questioned.

"For me it's not just enough for me to become the Queen. I want… no, I need to learn as much as I can before I can really commit myself to the task of being the Queen. For that reason I plan to remain in Pokétopia for a time and learn as much as I can," Firefly explained. This was not what any of them expected Firefly to say. With the trial over they were all expecting her to return to them as soon as possible. However…

"That's just like you, Firefly," Shadowfire commented.

"You never were satisfied with just completing a task. You had to learn all you could about it before being done with it," Firestar added.

"So then… you're all okay with my decision?' Firefly asked.

"While it's not what we would have liked we understand why you feel you have to do this," Aqua said, speaking for the entire group.

"You do what you feel is right. In the meantime we'll await your return," Ryley added.

"Are you sure?" Firefly asked once more.

"Sure we are. You take care of your business and we'll hold down the fort," Icy said. Firefly felt relieved that everyone understood and accepted her decision.

"Thank you, everyone. I don't know how long this will take, but I promise I'll try to get back as soon as I can," Firefly promised.

"We'll be waiting for you, sis," Firestar said. At that moment both Firefly and Ho-oh began to fade.

"Firefly! What's happening to you?" Ole shouted.

"Morning must be approaching, which means everyone must be waking up," the winged Vulpix replied.

"Aw man. I wanted to spend more time with you. I mean, who knows how long it'll be before we see you again," Rubic protested.

"I know what you mean, Rubic. I wanted to spend more time with you all too, but this is how things are," Firefly explained. "Besides, all of us have things we need to do."

"That's right. You have to learn how to be the best Queen you can and we have to find a home for you to come back to," Farris said. By now Firefly and Ho-oh had nearly faded completely. With their time growing shorter by the second Firefly and Indigo looked to each other.

"I… I almost don't want to leave you again… even though I have to," Firefly admitted.

"I don't want you to leave either," Indigo agreed. "But… I know that this is something you have to do."

"Indigo…"

"Promise me… that you won't forget about us," Indigo said.

"Never. I could never forget about you," Firefly promised. By now she and Ho-oh were nearly gone.

"Farewell, everyone. Until we meet again," Firefly said.

"So long, Firefly!" With those parting words Firefly and Ho-oh faded away completely, leaving Indigo and the others to awaken from their slumber. As he felt himself begin to awaken Indigo had one thought go through his mind.

"_I'll wait for you, my Queen… no matter how long it takes…"_

* * *

One by one everyone began to awaken, thoughts of what just happened still fresh in their minds. As some looked around others spoke about what they experienced.

"Was that… all a dream?" Saya wondered.

"It couldn't have been. It felt too real to be a dream," Icy commented. "Besides, I doubt if all of us would have had the same one."

"So then… we really did see Firefly and Empress Ho-oh," Pearl concluded.

"Not only that but Firefly is the new Queen, not to mention the fact that that demon Saturnine is finally out of the picture for good," Mayim added. "I'd say that's reason to celebrate."

"I'll drink to that!" Rusty cheered, holding a wine bottle in his paw.

"You'll drink to anything," Rubic joked. At the same time Indigo, Kaiser, Tsunami, Shadowfire, Solarflare and Firestar were looking out at the rising sun.

"She's alright. Our sister's alright," Solarflare said.

"I'd say she's better than alright. She's the Queen," Firestar commented.

"I knew she could do it," Tsunami said.

"Of course. This is our Mom we're talking about. There's nothing she can't do," Kaiser bragged. Shadowfire could help but laugh.

"There's no lack of confidence, that's for sure," he commented.

"There never is," Tsunami added.

"I wonder… how long do you think Mother will be?" Sumer asked.

"I don't know, but we have to remain strong," Indigo said. The others nodded in agreement as they continued to watch the sun rise, thoughts of the newly-crowned Queen filling their minds.

* * *

Though they are many miles apart Ho-oh managed to unite Firefly with her friends and family for a short time. How will this motivate Indigo and the others as they continue to search for a place to call home? How will this help Firefly in her quest to be the best Queen possible? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	63. Lessons Learned

**Chapter 63: Lessons Learned**

It had been a few days since Firefly, with help from Empress Ho-oh, last spoke with her family and friends. During that time she announced that she would be staying in Pokétopia for a while, learning all she could to help her be a better Queen. Since then she had learned many valuable lessons, a trend she was hoping to keep up today.

"Alright, Firefly, time to get back to learning," she told herself. As she began to make her way through Pokétopia she took in her surroundings, seeing the Pokémon who lived there go about their daily lives.

"Everyone here's so busy. It almost makes me feel… out of place," Firefly mused. "I want to feel like I'm contributing something, like me being the Queen is more than just a title."

"Perhaps we can assist you with that, Your Highness." Firefly turned towards the voice and saw Latios and Latias approaching her. She smiled as she turned to greet the Eon Pokémon.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Latias said. "How are you today?"

"Good, though I'm wondering what I should be doing right now," Firefly admitted.

"Feeling a bit lost, are we?" Latios wondered.

"It's not that. It's just that everyone else is contributing so much, while I feel like I'm barely contributing anything at all," Firefly admitted. "It kinda makes being the Queen feel more like a fancy title rather than something meaningful."

"But it is meaningful. Whether you believe it or not just being the Queen is helping more than you realize," Latias explained.

"She's right. Seeing you give others a sense of pride that has not been felt around here for many years," Latios agreed.

"Maybe, but I still feel like there's more I can do," Firefly countered.

"Umm… e-excuse me, Your Highness?" Turning towards the timid sounding voice Firefly saw two young Pokémon, a Teddiursa and a Cleffa, standing next to a rather large melon.

"Can I help you?" Firefly wondered.

"We're trying to share this melon, but we can't split it. Can you help us?" the Cleffa asked. A smile graced Firefly's face, for she knew just what she had to do.

"I think I can help," she stated. The two Pokémon's eyes grew big and hopeful as Firefly approached the melon. Raising one wing into the air she energized a Steel Wing and, with one swift movement, sliced the melon into two equal halves.

"There you go," she said. The young Pokémon each grabbed a half.

"Thank you!" they said as they ran off to enjoy their food. Firefly couldn't help but smile at them.

"Well now, you handled that very well," Latias praised.

"Yes, but what would you have done if the situation were different?" Latios wondered.

"Different? Different how?" Firefly asked.

"What if the two Pokémon were much larger, the piece of fruit they had was much smaller and neither of them wanted to share it? What would you have done then?" Latios inquired. This presented Firefly with a rather unique situation.

"Well… I don't know. I mean, I'm sure there would be a way to solve it where everyone would be satisfied," she said.

"In a perfect world that would be true, but as we all know the world is far from perfect," Latias rebutted.

"Whether we like it or not there will be times when decisions will need to be made that will be fair to some but not to others," Latios added.

"But how will I know if the decision I make is the right one?" Firefly wondered.

"That would depend on who you ask," Latias answered. "The main thing to remember is to always be decisive. You can't make a decision and then start second-guessing yourself. If you do then others will lose faith in your decision-making skills."

"That may be easier said than done," Firefly argued. "Some decisions will have a much bigger impact than others."

"That they will," Latios agreed.

"Then… how in the world will I know which decision is the right one?" Firefly asked.

"That we cannot answer for you. Only you will know which decision is correct," Latias told her. With those words the two Dragon type legendaries bid farewell to Firefly as they left to carry out their own duties. Firefly let out a long sigh. She had hoped to gain more knowledge, but now she had more questions that needed answering.

"I know I'll have difficult decisions ahead of me, but how will I be able to tell which ones are the right ones and which are not?" she wondered.

"As Latias and Latios said… only you will know the difference." Firefly turned towards the new voice to see Mewt standing behind her.

"Mewt… you heard that, huh?" she assumed.

"Not intentionally, but yes," he confirmed.

"Then you probably know what's going through my mind right now," Firefly said.

"I know you are someone who tries to do what's best for everyone, but sometimes that means making sacrifices," Mewt explained.

"Not if I can help it," Firefly countered. This gave Mewt an opportunity to present Firefly with a situation to prove his point.

"Alright. Suppose you encounter a situation where two groups of Pokémon is in danger. Your first instinct will be to try and save both, but you only have time to save one. Which do you choose?" the Mewtwo asked. Firefly couldn't bring herself to answer that. In her mind the situation Mewt described was similar to her first escape from Team Rocket where she was only able to save a few Pokémon and not everyone.

"I'm not surprised you're having difficulty answering that. It is not an easy decision to make," Mewt admitted.

"It wasn't easy the first time," Firefly commented, referring to the first escape from Team Rocket. "I left so many Pokémon behind, and I know that many of them died during my absence."

"At least you can say you tried to save them all," Mewt said. Firefly looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"You know, that's not something I'd expect you to say," she spoke.

"I may give off an air of seriousness, but I learned long ago that ignoring one's own heart is foolish," he admitted. "Oftentimes that will be the one deciding factor in knowing the correct decisions from the incorrect."

"But in the example you just presented me with my heart would tell me to try and save both groups rather than letting one live and one die," Firefly countered. "What do I do then?"

"You will have to decide that for yourself, but know that your decisions must be made swiftly. Even the slightest hesitation could prove to be fatal," Mewt warned.

"Even more pressure," Firefly sighed.

"No one ever said being the Queen would be easy," Mewt said.

"Nor did I expect it to be. I just wasn't expecting to deal with all this pressure at once," Firefly admitted. Mewt silently sympathized with her over her situation.

"It may feel overwhelming now, but over time you'll grow used to it," he reassured.

"Perhaps, but until then I'll have to find a way to cope," Firefly stated.

"I understand. Just know that there are those who will be more than willing to lend their support to you in anyway they can. All you need to do is ask," Mewt said.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Firefly said.

"I have faith that you will. Now, if you will excuse me, Your Highness." As Mewt left Firefly was once again absorbed in her thoughts.

"_No matter what my decisions have to be decisive with no hesitation… but how can I be sure if I make the correct decision?"_ Though the words of the Elders she spoke to were still fresh in her mind Firefly still found herself with an increasing number of unanswered questions.

"_It's times like this that make me wish Indigo were here. He'd always know what to say,"_ she commented. As she thought about her friends and family a smile appeared on her face.

"_Indigo…"_ The mere thought of the Growlithe caused a blush to creep upon her face. Though she didn't think much on it in the past Firefly couldn't deny the fact that Indigo had been on her mind more and more lately.

"_I know Empress Ho-oh allowed me to visit them in their dreams recently, but it just wasn't the same as being there,"_ she commented. _"And to think… I never got the chance to tell indigo how I felt…"_

"Someone looks like they're lost in thought." Again someone approached Firefly without her knowing it. To her surprise, though, it turned out to be Selina.

"Selina. I wasn't expecting to see you," Firefly said.

"It was a slow day at the library, so I decided to take a little walk," the Ninetails explained.

"I sometimes do that myself, especially when I need some time to think," Firefly admitted.

"Like you were just then?" Selina wondered. "It really looked like you had something on your mind."

"Actually… it's someone," Firefly corrected, her previous blush returning.

"Oh, do tell," Selina gushed. Firefly smiled. To her this was just like those times where she and her sisters would have their girl talks.

"Well, his name is Indigo. He's a Growlithe that was with me through my whole ordeal with Team Rocket," Firefly said.

"What's he like?" Selina inquired.

"Like I said he was with me the whole time I was dealing with Team Rocket. He's the kind of Pokémon that would do anything for those he cares about," Firefly commented.

"Is he cute?' Selina asked.

"Cute? He's down-right handsome," Firefly described. "He's everything you could want in a mate… and I never told him I loved him."

"You haven't told him yet, you mean," Selina rebutted.

"Well, yeah, if that's how you want to look at it," Firefly agreed.

"Come on, girl. It's not like you missed your only chance," Selina reassured.

"But what if I have? There's no telling how long I'll be here. What if he'll have decided to move on before I get back?" Firefly wondered.

"Come on, he'd never do that and you know it," Selina argued.

"But how can I be sure?" Firefly wondered.

"Trust me, if he's anything like you described then he'll remain faithful to you no matter what," Selina stated.

"Faithful? You make it sound like we're a couple already," Firefly commented.

"Based on how you described him you two should be already," the Ninetails said.

"I wish I could be as confident about this as you are," Firefly sighed.

"To be honest I'm speaking from experience," Selina admitted.

"What?" Firefly gasped.

"That's right. This was long before I came to live here in Pokétopia," the Ninetails recited. "He was a handsome looking Houndoom and I was head-over-heels in love with him. The only thing was we both had trainers, and though both trainers lived in the same town the two of us were constantly being swapped in and out with the other Pokémon. Because of that our time together was oftentimes short."

"What did you do?" Firefly asked.

"Like you I thought he had moved on during our time apart, so I forced myself to move on. Come to find out he hadn't gotten over me and was looking to make me his mate, but I had to go and screw things up by not following my heart and telling him how I felt. Now I'll never know what might have been," Selina concluded. As Firefly listened she couldn't help but find comparisons between Selina's story and her own.

"So you see, it's better to believe you still have a chance that to believe you've lost all hope," Selina said.

"Yeah… I guess you're right," Firefly agreed.

"That's the spirit. You have to think that he's waiting for you, ready to welcome you back with open paws, ready to hold you in his warm embrace, never letting you go," Selina sighed.

"Someone's quite the romantic," Firefly joked. The two ladies shared a good laugh.

* * *

That night Firefly sat in front of the den she had been staying in since her arrival. She had learned much that day, though some of the lessons weren't what she was expecting. Gazing up at the full moon she thought about everything she had learned today.

"Being the Queen is going to be tough, but I know I can handle it. I just have to believe in myself," she said. Shortly after that her mind drifted to Indigo, and her growing feelings for him.

"Indigo… I know you're out there… somewhere… waiting for me to come back to you…" At that moment a shooting star streaked across the night sky. She smiled as she saw this.

"I should make a wish," she decided. Closing her eyes she made her wish.

"_Please… once this is all over… bring me back to him… Let me lose myself in Indigo's warm embrace…"_

* * *

Elsewhere Indigo and the others had stopped for the night in an open field. While everyone else had fallen asleep already Indigo was wide away, his mind filled with thoughts about Firefly.

"_I'll wait for you forever, my Queen… my love…"_

* * *

Firefly's quest for knowledge has granted her wisdom in what it means to be the Pokémon Queen... as well as an inside look into her own heart. Will these lessons help Firefly become a better Queen? Will she be able to tell Indigo how she feels when they next meet? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	64. Nightmarish Whispers

**Chapter 64: Nightmarish Whispers**

"Whew… what a workout." While Firefly was constantly learning what it meant to be a good Queen she was also keeping her body in top shape. After her latest workout she was looking forward to a nice, long rest. Thankfully she was close to the house she was staying in. After a short walk she arrived. Entering she jumped onto the bed a plopped down.

"Time for a well-deserved nap." Shortly after that she felt sleep overcoming her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Firefly… Wake up, Firefly…"_ Firefly's eyes snapped open. She expected to be awake, but to her surprise she was still sleeping.

"Okay, what's going on here?" she wondered.

"_Firefly…"_ Firefly's eyes grew wide with fear.

"No… it can't… there's no way…"

"_Did you really think it'd be that easy to get rid of me?"_ At that moment something began to manifest in front of her. As the form began to take shape Firefly backed away in fear.

"That's impossible! There's no way you're still here!" she yelled in disbelief.

"_That's where you're wrong, my dear Firefly."_ The form finally took shape, revealing the demonic form of Saturnine.

"How? How are you still inside me? I banished you!" Firefly gasped.

"I'm not and you did, but that doesn't mean I'm gone from this world," the Demon Fox replied.

"But I thought the only way you could exist was inside me," Firefly stated. Saturnine's demonic laughter filled the air moments later.

"My dear Firefly, what makes you think you were the only suitable vessel for me to inhabit? Truth be told I could have chosen anyone, but at the time you were the only one who could have gotten me what I wanted," Saturnine explained.

"What was that?" Firefly inquired.

"The location of Pokétopia, and thanks to you I now know where it is," Saturnine revealed. Firefly gasped, realizing that she had inadvertently put everyone in Pokétopia in danger. Moments later, though, a thought entered her head.

"You may know where Pokétopia is, but without a body of your own there's no way you can get here," the winged Vulpix stated.

"A minor setback, and one that may be resolved sooner than you think," Saturnine argued.

"What?" Before Firefly could question Saturnine further the Demon Fox began to fade out.

"Farewell, Firefly. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again… very soon," she said. Her demonic laughter was the only thing Firefly could hear as she vanished.

* * *

Firefly's eyes shot open. She quickly sprang to her feet, breathing heavily. She quickly looked around, taking in her surroundings. Once she knew she was safe she began to calm down.

"That was one freaky nightmare," she said.

"_That was no nightmare, Firefly. That… was a warning…"_ The winged Vulpix's eyes darted around the room upon hearing Saturnine's voice once again.

"_The day when we finally meet is fast approaching, Firefly, and when it arrives your life will finally come to an end…"_ The voice faded once again, but this time it left Firefly with a feeling of dread. If what Saturnine said was true then it would only be a matter of time before the Demon Fox would return to Pokétopia to finish what she started years ago.

"But… there's no way she could do something like that. She doesn't have a body anymore," Firefly commented. "Although… she did hint at getting one soon." All of this was starting to give her a slight headache, and there was only one thing for her to do.

"I think I'll take a little walk," she decided.

* * *

It was late in the day, which meant that most of the Pokémon who were active during the day were heading home while the nocturnal Pokémon were just beginning to emerge. Firefly paid little attention to this, for her mid was still trouble with memories of Saturnine's warning.

"How… How in the world is she still here? She should have been purged completely," Firefly said. "Something must have gone wrong… but what?"

"Something wrong, Your Highness?" Firefly was so absorbed in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed Deoxys approached her until he spoke up.

"Oh, Deoxys. Forgive me, I didn't even hear you approaching," Firefly apologized.

"That's quite alright, Your Highness," Deoxys replied. "You seem troubled, though. Is there something the matter?" At first Firefly was hesitant about telling Deoxys about the vision of Saturnine she just had, but after some thought she realized that if the Demon Fox's threats were valid then the Elder Council would need to know.

"I hope I'm wrong, but there is something that I feel the Elder Council needs to know about," she said.

"You seem unsure of this," Deoxys observed.

"I'm hoping I'm over-reacting, but something tells me I'm not," Firefly explained.

"Perhaps if you told me before revealing this to the rest of the Council it may help clarify things," Deoxys suggested. That did sound like a good idea, and it was one that Firefly quickly agreed with.

"Okay. I think… I think Saturnine is still alive somewhere," she told him. The shocked expression on Deoxys's face was understandable.

"That's impossible. You defeated her during the Trial and banished her forever. How can she still be alive?" he wondered.

"I don't know, but recently I had a vision. In that vision she said that because of me she knows where Pokétopia is. She also hinted at getting her own body soon," Firefly said.

"These are troubling developments, indeed," Deoxys commented. "The rest of the Council must be alerted immediately." The two of them headed towards the Great Hall. Despite it being so late in the day they both knew the rest of the Council members would want to know about this.

* * *

"Impossible!"

"That can't be!" After hearing what Firefly told Deoxys the Elder Council found the news hard to believe.

"Are you sure it was Saturnine?" Rayquaza asked.

"I am. As much as I try I could never forget that demon," Firefly confirmed.

"And her words?" Mewt inquired. Firefly nodded, confirming that her message was as Deoxys had said.

"This is not good. If what Saturnine said was true then removing her from Firefly's body only delayed the inevitable," Lugia stated.

"But Firefly was her only connection to this world. Losing that should have meant she could no longer pass into this world," Ivory assumed.

"Apparently that is not the case with that abomination," Gusto commented. The Elder Council was split. Some wanted to believe that Saturnine was gone for good, but others believed what Firefly was saying was true and that she had somehow survived.

"Are you sure Saturnine really contacted you? Is it possible that you merely imagined it?" Jirachi inquired. It wasn't an option Firefly considered, but it did make sense.

"Perhaps. What with everything that's happened since I passed the Trial I certainly could have imagined it," she admitted.

"In that case I suggest we put this topic on hold for the time being. If it turns out that Saturnine has truly returned then we shall decide on what to do," Ho-oh suggested. There were no objections.

"In that case let us adjourn this meeting." As the Elder Council dispersed Firefly was left wondering if what she believed was a message from Saturnine was just an illusion.

"I'll find out soon enough," she assumed.

* * *

Days went by, and surprisingly Saturnine had not returned since that day. This caused a wave of relief to wash over Firefly. Maybe, just maybe, Jirachi was right. Maybe Firefly's vision of Saturnine that day was nothing more than an illusion.

"Oh boy… am I glad I've got that off my mind," the winged Vulpix sighed. With her mind at ease she was able to focus on bettering herself, both physically and mentally. She noticed her powers had grown in strength, which made her believe that she was slowly accomplishing her goals.

"I can do this… I can make a difference," she said. At that moment a cool breeze blew through. Closing her eyes she allowed herself a moment to relax and enjoy the feeling.

"_Do you really think I'm just an illusion?"_ Firefly's eyes snapped open as she looked around.

"No… She really isn't gone…" Firefly gasped.

"_No, I'm not…"_ As much as she had hoped it was the case this was no illusion. Saturnine was still alive and somehow contacting her.

"I have to tell the Council," she decided. Wasting no time she hurried towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"… and that's when I hurried here." To say that this was something the Elder Council didn't want to hear would be an understatement. The fact that Saturnine was still alive concerned them greatly.

"We can no longer deny the fact that she is alive," Gusto announced.

"But how did she survive?" Latias wondered.

"More importantly why is she still tormenting Firefly?" Latios added. These were questions everyone wanted answers for, yet no one had any to give.

"What should we do?" Deoxys asked. That too was a question no one had an answer for.

"If only there was a way to learn what Saturnine was after," Gusto commented. That seemed to inspire Firefly, for moments later she had a plan.

"Empress, do you think it would be possible for you to enter my mind with me so we can confront Saturnine about her plans?" Firefly suggested.

"Hmm… yes, I believe so," Ho-oh agreed.

"Wait. How are you so sure that demon will appear if Empress Ho-oh is with you?" Mewt questioned.

"I'm not 100% sure, but from what I've learned about her she has some kind of vendetta against all of you. If that's true than I'm confident she won't want to pass up an opportunity to confront any of you, and confronting Empress Ho-oh would be too much for her to ignore," Firefly explained.

"A risky plan, but it may be worth it," Ivory commented.

"I'm against it. We can't risk putting anyone here in danger," Mewt argued.

"Our Queen is in danger. Should we just ignore that?" Lugia challenged. Mewt thought about responding, but he realized that Lugia had a point.

"Besides, the final say belongs to Empress Ho-oh," the Diving Pokémon stated. All eyes were on Ho-oh as they awaited her decision. After some thought she came to a decision.

"As risky as it sounds I feel it is one we should take. I shall agree to your plan, my Queen," she agreed.

"Thank you. Know that I would not ask this of you casually," Firefly stated.

"I know," Ho-oh said. Even though some of the other members had reservations about this plan they knew that this would give them the best opportunity to not only find out how Saturnine survived but what her current plans were.

"Be careful. We cannot afford to have anything happen to either of you," Latias urged.

"We shall," Ho-oh replied. "Now, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Firefly replied. The two of them closed their eyes, their minds joining for the task at hand.

"I hope they know what they're doing," Mewt commented.

"I'm sure they do. This is Empress Ho-oh and Queen Firefly we're talking about here," Gusto said. With nothing else to do the remainder of the Council sat and waited, hoping and praying that nothing bad would befall either of them.

* * *

Firefly and Ho-oh appeared inside the winged Vulpix's mind as planned. At first glance there didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary, but with recent events Firefly knew better than to assume that.

"If I'm right she won't be able to resist getting us both here," Firefly assumed.

"We shall see," Ho-oh said.

"_Well now… this is an unexpected surprise."_ Firefly and Ho-oh looked around, trying to see where the Demon Fox would appear.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Ho-oh demanded.

"_Very well."_ Shortly after that a black flame erupted in front of them, making them shield themselves or risk being burnt. When the flame died down they were face-to-face with Saturnine.

"I'm surprised Firefly managed to convince you to come, Ho-oh," the Demon Fox commented.

"I would have come even if she had not asked," Ho-oh spat.

"Is that so? Well, as much as I'd love to destroy you both here and now that will have to wait for a while," Saturnine announced. "You see… my new body isn't quite ready yet."

"What new body? What are you talking about?" Firefly barked.

"All in due time, my little Firefly. All in due time," Saturnine told her.

"Even if you do manage to acquire a new body we shall defeat you just as we did all those years ago," Ho-oh declared.

"That's where you're wrong!" Saturnine argued. "My powers have grown since that day. I am more powerful than any of you can imagine. There is now force on this planet that can stop me from getting what I deserve."

"And what's that?" Firefly inquired. Saturnine gave an evil smirk.

"Simple… revenge. Revenge on those who denied me everything. Revenge on those who banished me from this world! Revenge on those who dare stand in my way!" she declared.

"Then you shall be declaring war on the entire Pokémon world!" Ho-oh stated.

"Then so be it," Saturnine replied. With her final words spoken Saturnine's body became engulfed in the same black flame that announced her arrival. When the flame died down she was gone.

"This is not good," Firefly commented. "It almost sounds like she has a body just waiting for her to take over."

"Indeed," Ho-oh agreed. "But I wonder… who is providing her with this body, and why?"

* * *

Giovanni could only look on in anticipation as Team Rocket's latest experiment reached its critical stage. If everything went as planned then he would have the most dangerous weapon in the known world at his disposal.

"We're ready to begin, sir," a scientist reported.

"Do it," Giovanni ordered. With a salute the experiment continued. A robotic arm with a long syringe at the end slowly approached the body of a dead Pokémon. Contained within the syringe was a strange liquid. The syringe was inserted into the Pokémon's body and the liquid was injected.

"We should discover whether or not the experiment was a success shortly," the scientist announced. As Giovanni looked on it seemed as though they had failed. But then, the Pokémon started breathing, indicating that it was alive once again.

"Success! We've done it!" the scientist cheered.

"Yes," Giovanni said. "Everything is falling perfectly into place." He watched as the Pokémon stood up. Shortly after that the eyes opened, revealing blood-red eyes that contained a thirst for blood… and a desire for revenge.

* * *

Even though she is no longer sharing a body with her Firefly continues to be haunted by the Demon Fox, Saturnine. With her latest declaration containing a warning of her return what will Firefly and the Elder Council do? Can they bring an end to Saturnine once and for all? And what of Team Rocket's latest experiment? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	65. Early Departure

**Chapter 65: Early Departure**

Saturnine's possible return weighed heavily on the minds of Firefly and the Elder Council. Just the thought of her returning worried them greatly. However, since she was still without a body of her own (as far as they knew) there wasn't anything they could do. For now all they could do was go about their lives as they normally would. For some, though, that was easier said than done.

"What are we going to do? Can we stop that demon if she really does return?" Latias worried.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Gusto replied. "Driving ourselves mad with worry won't change anything."

"Gusto's right," Deoxys agreed. "Besides, for all we know that was just an empty threat. As long as Saturnine is without a body she can't harm anyone."

"But what if she already has a body and we just don't know it yet?" Latias argued.

"Then we shall deal with that possibility when the time comes," Latios said. "I swear you are acting rather paranoid about this."

"I can't help it! You weren't there when she attacked last time! You don't know what that thing's capable of!" Latias shouted. "My brother… she damn near killed him. As far as I'm concerned she did. It was because of wounds she inflicted that he… that he died… saving us." As she spoke everyone could hear the emotion in her voice as well as the unshed tears in her eyes. They knew the horrors of that day still haunted her, but they did not know to what extent. Being the one who felt closest to her Latias went over and hugged her. Almost instantly he felt her arms go around him.

"Oh Latias… we had no idea," he said.

"I don't want to lose anyone else… I can't go through that pain again," Latias said, her voice laced with sadness and fear.

"None of us want to, Latias," Deoxys said. "We can only hope that Queen Firefly is powerful enough to stop her if she does return to this realm."

"Firefly… I can't see how she managed to live all those years knowing that abomination was living inside of her," Gusto admitted.

"That just goes to show how strong of a Pokémon she really is," Deoxys stated. "Speaking of which where is she? I haven't seen her all day."

"I think I saw her and Mewt out training," Latios said. "She's really taking her new role seriously."

"That she is," Gusto agreed. "In my opinion she'll make a fine Queen, one whose rule will last for generations." The others agreed with him, hoping that he was right.

* * *

"That's it… Concentrate…" In order to take her mind off of Saturnine Firefly had thrown herself completely into her training. Because of this she had shown great improvement, mastering many different techniques that would normally take weeks or even months. To say the Council was impressed would be an understatement.

"You're doing well. Keep it up," Mewt urged. Today's training focused on Firefly's Psychic powers. She was sitting under a waterfall, using Psychic to part the water before it came crashing down on top of her. So far things were going well, something Mewt himself noticed.

"_Her powers as growing at a much faster rate than we anticipated. It won't be long before she will have completely mastered her abilities,"_ he thought. Despite how effortless it appeared Firefly was indeed struggling to maintain her concentration. No matter how hard she tried her mind would continually drift back to her recent encounters with Saturnine, and the ominous warnings she presented.

"_Why is she still haunting me? I thought after I defeated her in the Trial that I'd be done with her. Is there no way for me to be free of this nightmare?"_ she wondered.

"Your Highness, you must concentrate!" Mewt shouted. His outburst brought Firefly back to reality, but because of that she completely lost her concentration and was engulfed by the waterfall. When she emerged from the water she was soaking wet and looking completely miserable.

"Are you alright?" Mewt wondered.

"Physically yes," Firefly replied. "Mentally… I don't know."

"Are you still troubled by Saturnine?" Mewt asked, to which Firefly nodded.

"I don't know what to do anymore. No matter what I try to do to get my mind off of her I can't," she sighed.

"There is nothing that can be done about that now. All we can do is wait for her to make the first move," Mewt stated.

"And that's the difficult part," Firefly commented as she shook herself dry. "I fear that if we wait for her to make the first move we'll miss an opportunity to take her out for good. If we strike first then we can put an end to this before it has a chance to begin."

"But how would we do that? We don't even know where she is, or even if she does indeed have her own body yet," Mewt stated. He had a point and Firefly knew it. As badly as she wanted to go out and eliminate Saturnine they had no idea where she was or even if she had her own body yet. Going now would be a pointless endeavor. Sensing this was having an adverse effect on her Mewt attempted to ease her mind.

"I must say, Your Highness, your abilities have been improving faster than we expected," he commented. "Should Saturnine indeed appear I doubt if she will be able to match you in combat."

"You think so?" Firefly questioned.

"My colleague speaks the truth, my Queen." The two of them were surprised to see Empress Ho-oh had decided to join them.

"We were not expecting you, Empress," Mewt said. "To what do we owe the honor?"

"I was curious to see how our Queen's training was coming along," Ho-oh said. At that moment Mew's expression turned a bit serious.

"Her powers are growing at a much faster rate than we anticipated, but thoughts of Saturnine still trouble her," the Mewtwo explained.

"It's more than just troubling me. I'm afraid that, while I'm here training, she's out there somewhere just waiting to spread death and destruction across the entire world," Firefly admitted.

"As true as that is there is little we can do," Ho-oh replied.

"Mewt said something similar to that," Firefly stated. "He said all we can do is wait for her to make the first move, but I fear that if we do that then it'll be too late to try and stop her."

"Then we must make sure that we can stop her when that time comes, and if you continue to improve at your current rate then there is no doubt in my mind that you will be powerful enough to defeat her once and for all," Ho-oh commented. She and Mewt both seemed to think that Firefly would eventually grow to be strong enough to bring Saturnine's hellish existence to a definitive end.

"You… really think I can do it?" she questioned.

"Not just the two of us. Everyone in Pokétopia believes you can," Mewt stated.

"We would not say it if it were not true," Ho-oh added. The fact that she had the support of every one living in Pokétopia filled Firefly with a great sense of pride. It also gave her the confidence that maybe, just maybe, she could do it. She could defeat Saturnine and remove the dark cloud her presence cast over everyone.

"If you believe in me then I shall do everything in my power to make sure I succeed," the winged Vulpix declared.

"And we shall be here to assist you in any way we can," Mewt declared. At that moment all of Firefly's fears about Saturnine were dispelled. For the first time in a long time she felt confident in herself. She truly believed that, if Saturnine were to show her face again, she would be there to put an end to her.

* * *

Weeks went by, and Firefly continued to grow stronger and stronger. Her mind was no longer preoccupied with thoughts of Saturnine, meaning she was able to focus on sharpening her abilities. The Elder Council, as promised, assisted her with her training and were pleased with her progress.

"Wow. Firefly has gotten quite strong. I was barely able to keep up with her," Lugia commented.

"I know what you mean. In all my years I've never seen someone get so strong so fast," Gusto added. "At this rate she'll master her powers in no time." While others spoke about how powerful Firefly was becoming Ivory was strangely quiet, almost as if she were preoccupied with something else.

"Was that truly a vision of the future? Was it a warning… or something more?" she whispered to herself.

"Ivory? Is everything alright?" She glanced up and saw Latias hovering next to her, a look of concern on her face.

"I didn't even see you there," Ivory said.

"I noticed. You looked like you were concerned about something. Do you want to talk about it?" Latias offered. Ivory was about to refuse her offer, but she needed to tell someone.

"Well… the other day… I had a vision," she said.

"What kind of vision?" Latias asked.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure what kind it was. It almost felt like… a warning."

"A… warning? Of what?" Latias wondered.

"I don't know. It wasn't clear enough for me to have a clear understanding, but something tells me it's something that will soon happen," Ivory explained. Now Latias knew why Ivory appeared concerned. If she had seen this vision she too would have been concerned.

"Did you at least see who was in your vision?" Latias asked.

"I did," Ivory confirmed. "In the vision, I saw…"

* * *

Outside Firefly was continuing her training. This time she was having a sparring match with Mewt while Empress Ho-oh looked on. So far Firefly and Mewt appeared to be in a deadlock with neither one having the clear advantage.

"Impressive, Your Highness. You're really making me work for this," Mewt commented.

"Thank you, but you're not making this easy for me either," Firefly replied.

"Indeed. A shame our battle must come to an end." With that he hurled a Shadow Ball in Firefly's direction. To counter Firefly fired a Solarbeam. The two attacks collided and exploded, showing that they were equal in strength.

"An impressive showing, you two," Ho-oh praised. "It's not every day that we find someone who can go toe-to-toe with Mewt."

"Our Queen is a most extraordinary Pokémon. Her powers are unmatched by anyone outside of the Elder Council," Mewt stated.

"Thank you for the kind words, but I feel that I must strive to become as powerful as I can. I want to make sure I can defeat Saturnine if and when she reappears," Firefly said.

"Then you shall be pleased to know that your training is coming to an end," Mewt announced.

"Really? How much longer will it last?" Firefly asked.

"In one months' time you will have reached your full potential," Ho-oh answered. "After that you will have learned everything we can teach you." This only served to fuel Firefly's excitement. In one month she would be free to leave and rejoin her friends and family. After being away from them for months on end it would feel good to see their faces once again.

"Do not lose focus, Your Highness. There is still much to do between now and then," Mewt advised.

"Lose focus? If anything I feel more focused than anything," Firefly declared.

"That is good to hear," Mewt commented. The two of them were about to resume their training when…

"Empress Ho-oh! I have urgent news!" Approaching them was a small Pidgey, and one look at him told them he had traveled far and was just about out of strength. This was further proven when he suddenly began to plummet to the ground.

"I've got him!" With blinding speed Firefly flew over and caught him on her back before he hit the ground. She brought him over to Ho-oh and Mewt, letting him gently off her back.

"Th-Thank you… Your Highness," he panted. Firefly nodded in acknowledgement.

"You said you had urgent news. What is it?" Ho-oh asked. Though the Pidgey was still slightly out of breath he still managed to deliver his message.

"I've come from the mainland. Team Rocket is on the move," he reported. This sent a wave of concern over those present, none more than Firefly.

"Where are they? What are they doing?" Mewt questioned.

"They were close to the eastern coast of Ichis… pursuing a large group of Pokémon," the Pidgey replied. "Worse yet… Giovanni is overseeing this personally." The fact that Giovanni was with them was bad enough, but Firefly couldn't help but worry about the Pokémon they were pursuing. There was no way it could have been them… could it?

"You said they were chasing a group of Pokémon. Did you get a good look at any of them?" she asked. The Pidgey thought for a bit before answering.

"I didn't get a really good look, but some of them did look a bit strange," he replied.

"Strange how?" Firefly questioned, her fears growing by the second.

"Well… they looked like they had features they shouldn't have," the Pidgey said. "The one that really stood out was that Growlithe. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn I saw wings on him." That was all the confirmation Firefly needed.

"He's found them again!" she cried. Both Ho-oh and Mewt knew this would upset Firefly.

"How close was he to catching up to them?" Mewt inquired.

"He was practically on top of them the last time I saw them. I'd wager by now he's dealt with them." That was it. There was no way Firefly could remain in Pokétopia knowing Indigo and the others were in danger. With a powerful flap of her wings she was airborne.

"Your Highness, where are you going?" Mewt called.

"I have to go save them!" Firefly responded.

"But your training is not yet complete! If you leave now you may never get another chance!" Mewt warned.

"But I can't just let my friends deal with Giovanni and Team Rocket on their own!" Firefly argued.

"You can and you must!" Mewt countered.

"I can't!" Firefly shot back. By now it was clear that neither side would back down, leaving the deciding voice to Empress Ho-oh. The two Pokémon awaited her decision.

"Firefly… do what you must," she said. A huge weight was lifted off the winged Vulpix's shoulders as soon as she heard that.

"I promise to return once I've dealt with Team Rocket!" A nod from Empress Ho-oh was the last thing Firefly saw before launching herself into the air towards Ichis. As they watched her leave both Ho-oh and Mewt has similar concerns.

"You know she isn't ready for what she'll face," the Mewtwo stated. "By allowing her to leave you've sent her to her death."

"I know, but it would have been wrong of me to make her deny her heart. It's one of the things that made me chose her as my Chosen," Ho-oh explained.

"Then let us pray that she does indeed return to us once this is all over," Mewt suggested.

* * *

"Well now… isn't this a familiar sight." Just as the Pidgey had reported Giovanni and a large Team Rocket squad had cornered a group of Pokémon… Indigo and the others.

"I seem to recall having the lot of you at my mercy once before," Giovanni stated.

"Yeah, well if you think this is going to go like last time then you are sadly mistaken!" Rusty declared.

"That's right! We're not the same little baby Pokémon we were before!" Kaiser growled, flashing his claws.

"I assure you, though, the outcome will be the same no matter what's changed," Giovanni stated. During this verbal exchange Indigo's eyes never left Giovanni. As he stared at the tyrant on thought went through his head…

"_Firefly… we need you…"_

* * *

Just when it appeared as though things would go smoothly Firefly learns that Giovanni has found and cornered Indigo and the others, forcing her to leave Pokétopia before her training is complete. WIll this had a negative effect on the upcoming battle? Will she arrive to save her friends ikn time? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	66. Holding Out for a Heroine

**Chapter 66: Holding Out for a Heroine**

"I don't know about any of you but Fate seems to have a really screwed-up sense of déjà vu." No one argued with Rusty, for they were all feeling the same way he was. Once again they found themselves taking shelter to hide from Team Rocket. Multiple battles had ensued since Giovanni's forces had caught up with them this new time. The difference from last time was they now had more battle-ready Pokémon to combat Team Rocket's forces. This did not, however, give them any sort of advantage. Each battle they waged took its toll on both sides, and while this meant Team Rocket's forces were forced to retreat with each battle Indigo and the others were forced to take shelter themselves and hide so they could take time to heal from their injuries, which is what they were currently doing.

"I thought we were done running from those bastards!" Icy griped.

"We were, but someone forgot to tell them that," Rubic complained.

"Why are we even running in the first place? I say we go out there and bust some skulls!" Houkai suggested.

"Typical. You know we can't do that," Inferno retorted.

"Why not? Give me one good reason why we can't just go out there and tear their asses apart!" the Jolteon demanded.

"If you think for a second you'd know why," the Flareon argued.

"Look, there isn't one good reason you can give me that would convince me not to go out there and take the fight to Team Rocket!" Houkai declared.

"Oh really? How about not wanting to walk right into a trap, or maybe not wanting to give away our current position, or perhaps not everyone here is healed up from the last battle. How's that for good reasons?" Not even the hot-headed Jolteon could argue those statements, and so reluctantly he gave up his desire to fight.

"You know… sometimes… I hate it when you're right, Inferno," he groaned.

"I do too, Houkai," Inferno replied. Houkai slammed his paw on the ground in frustration.

"I hate this! Even when we're free we have to worry about Team Rocket! No matter where we go we're constantly running from him!" he barked.

"How do you think everyone else feels about this?" Ryley asked.

"What do you mean?" Faber asked.

"Take a look around," the Dragonair said, glancing at everyone else. "There are Pokémon here who have been running from Giovanni and Team Rocket for longer than we have."

"I hadn't thought about that, but you're right," Sabre admitted. Looking around they saw that everyone there had battle scars from encounters with Team Rocket. Even Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami, the youngest of the entire group, bore wounds from recent encounters.

"Everyone here… they've suffered so much just to get to this point, and yet they still suffer," Ole commented. "It's not fair."

"Giovanni never cared about what's fair or not. All he cares about is results, not who has to suffer to get those results," Inferno spat.

"An unfortunate truth," Ryley agreed. Meanwhile, Farris was finishing examining Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami. After their most recent battle with Giovanni's forces the three of them were a bit roughed up.

"Alright, that takes care of that," the Roselia announced. "You three are good to go."

"Thank you, Farris, though I'm not sure how good we really are," Summer stated. "That last fight left me sore all over."

"Be strong, sis. Everyone's counting on us to help in case they attack again," Tsunami urged.

"I'll be ready, don't worry," Summer said. "It'll take more than what Team Rocket's been throwing at us to make me quit."

"That's the spirit, sis!" Kaiser cheered.

"Firefly would be so proud of you three," Farris commented.

"How much longer do you think she'll be training in Pokétopia?" Tsunami wondered.

"Who knows. It could take weeks, maybe even months. Or she could be done now and already be on her way here," Farris said.

"We could only be so lucky," Summer commented. "Having Mother here would really help boost morale."

"We could really use the boost," Tsunami agreed. "With Team Rocket attacking so frequently we need someone here to help us get everyone's spirits up."

"That, and I really think Indigo needs some help keeping things in line," Farris said. The four of them looked towards the back of the cave they were hiding in and saw the winged Growlithe laid out sleeping.

"Dad's really been running himself ragged trying to keep everyone safe," Kaiser commented. "It's really taken its toll on him."

"That it has, which is why I wish Firefly were here so he wouldn't have to shoulder the entire burden himself," Farris stated.

"Even if Mom's not here he could always let us help out," Kaiser said. "I mean, we can help make things easier for him."

"You know how Father is. He doesn't want us worrying about every little thing," Summer stated. "He'd rather take on the entire burden himself so we wouldn't have to… just like Mother would do." The others agreed with her as they continued to gaze at Indigo, unaware of the conversation he was currently engaged in.

* * *

"She left?" Indigo asked. As he slept he was visited by Empress Ho-oh, who had news of Firefly, though the news wasn't what he expected.

"I don't understand. Why would she suddenly leave like that?" he wondered.

"Word reached her that Giovanni and Team Rocket had found you again, causing her great worry. She could not concentrate on her training and decided to come aid you," Ho-oh explained.

"I see," Indigo said. Though his voice was filled with disappointment, mostly for allowing them to be found by Team Rocket once again, a smile appeared on his face.

"That's just like her, always putting the safety of others before her own," he commented. "That's one of the things I love about her."

"True, but I'm afraid that trait could lead to her downfall," Ho-oh warned.

"What? Why's that? If she's coming to help then it'll be that much easier for us to defeat Team Rocket once and for all," Indigo argued.

"As true as that may be you must remember her training is not complete," Ho-oh restated. "Because of this the Elder Council fears she will not survive."

"What? You mean… Firefly could die?" Indigo gasped.

"It's not a foregone conclusion, but the possibility does exist," Ho-oh said. A feeling of dread swept over Indigo. Firefly was coming to help them, but at the same time it could mean the end of her.

"Is there anything we can do?" he wondered.

"She will not come back to Pokétopia, not until your safety is assured," Ho-oh explained. "If you wish to help her then I ask that you fight by her side when she arrives."

"I'd do that even if you didn't ask," Indigo declared.

"I hope having you by her side will be enough to guarantee her survival. We cannot afford to lose her, not now," Ho-oh said. At that moment a look of determination graced Indigo's face.

"I almost lost her once, I can't bear going through that again. I promise you I'll do everything in my power to keep her alive," he promised.

"Then we can only pray your efforts will be successful," Ho-oh stated.

* * *

A short time later Indigo awoke from his sleep, Empress Ho-oh's words still fresh within his mind. Though he knew that news of Firefly's imminent arrival would seem like a blessing to the others he had to make sure they understood the severity of her decision to come help them.

"Might as well let them know," he said. As he rose to his feet he attracted the attention of some of the others.

"Indigo, you're awake," Mayim commented. Seeing the winged Growlithe awake everyone turned their attention to him.

"Did you sleep well, Father?" Summer questioned.

"Somewhat. I received a visit from Empress Ho-oh." As soon as he mentioned Ho-oh everyone gathered around, eager to hear what brought about her visit.

"What did she have to say? Was it something about Firefly?" Ole asked. Indigo nodded.

"According to her Firefly has left Pokétopia and is coming to our aid," he reported. Though they knew Team Rocket was looking for them that didn't stop a chorus of cheers from erupting.

"Alright! This is great!" Faber cheered.

"I'll say! With Firefly here again we'll make short work of Giovanni and Team Rocket now!" Rubic declared. It made Indigo feel good to see everyone in such high spirits, but alas he knew they needed to know the whole story.

"I'm afraid that may not be as good as everyone thinks," he declared. The joyous feeling was now replaced with one of great confusion.

"Huh? Why not?" Rubic wondered.

"Though Firefly is one her way here Empress Ho-oh said she left without completing her training," Indigo explained. A wave of concern washed over everyone.

"So, her training isn't complete and yet she's still coming here to help us fight Team Rocket," Hoshiko mused.

"I've got a feeling there's some kind of drawback to this, isn't there," Shadow assumed.

"There is," Indigo confirmed. "Empress Ho-oh said that there's a good chance that Firefly… could be killed." A collective gasp was heard as everyone took in what Indigo said.

"K-Killed?" Firestar stuttered.

"No! Not Firefly!" Saya cried. As everyone started to panic Indigo quickly tried to relieve their fears.

"It's not a guarantee that she'll die if she comes here. It's only a chance that she will, but if we give it our all we can prevent her death," Indigo declared. After hearing this everyone began to calm down, though the fear was still there.

"So if we get out there and put a beating on Team Rocket we can send them packing and keep Firefly alive at the same time, right?" Houkai assumed. "In that case I say we need to go out there and get to work!"

"As much as I hate to agree with you that dose seem like a logical tactic," Inferno stated.

"No. It's too risky," Indigo said.

"But you said…"

"I know I said we can help Firefly, but if we try to fight them now and lose then that'll make things harder on her when she arrives," Indigo explained.

"Then what do you propose we do until then?" Aqua inquired.

"All we can do is hold out until she arrives," Indigo replied. "That means no taking unnecessary risks. We have to keep everyone in fighting shape." One by one the rest of the group agreed with Indigo's course of action.

"Okay, everyone. Let's make sure we're ready to help Firefly when she gets here," Farris stated. Though she was speaking to everyone Indigo didn't hear her. He was staring at the mouth of the cave, his mind filled with concern for Firefly. He knew she had more than likely grown much stronger, but Ho-oh's warning still concerned him.

"Firefly… I don't want to lose you… Please… be careful…"

* * *

Many miles away on a small deserted island Firefly was awakening from sleep. Her flight from Pokétopia had exhausted her, resulting in the winged Vulpix needing to stop and rest. Now that she was fully energized she was ready to resume her flight.

"I hope I didn't lose too much time resting," she said. Flapping her wings she once again took flight and sped off towards the Ichis mainland. As her flight speed increased so did her concern for the safety of Indigo and the others.

"Please, everyone, hold on! I'm on my way!" Spurred on by her concern Firefly pushed herself to her limits. She only hoped that she would arrive in time to keep those she loved safe.

* * *

Indigo and the others now know Firefly is on her way, but they also know the risk she is taking. With Firefly's life potentially at stake will they be able to hold off Giovanni's forces? Will this battle really be Firefly's last? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Plese review


	67. Back into the Fray

**Chapter 67: Back into the Fray**

"Guys! We've got problems!" All eyes were on Shadow and Mayim as the two of them came running in, out of breath and with panicked looks on their faces.

"Whoa there, just calm down," Ryley advised.

"There's… no time! We have to… We have to leave… now!" Mayim argued.

"Leave? Why? What's so urgent we have to leave right now?" Faber wondered.

"It's Team Rocket! We think they know where we are!" Shadow stated. This sent a wave of panic through the group. Indigo stepped up to try and quell everyone's fear before things got out of hand.

"Everyone, stay calm!" he announced. "Why do you think they know we're here?"

"We just spotted a large group of Rockets heading this direction," Shadow explained.

"Maybe it was just a search party," Ole suggested.

"It was too large to be just a search party. This group looked more like a search-and-destroy party," Mayim said. The panic returned, increased tenfold compared to what it was earlier.

"Everyone, calm down!" Indigo called, getting the group's attention before addressing Mayim and Shadow once again.

"Would it be possible for us to sneak past them?" he asked.

"We could, but we'd have to go right now," the Pikachu replied. That was all Indigo needed to hear.

"Okay. We're going to try and make a break for it," he announced. "Pair up with someone and get ready to move out." As everyone in the group found someone to pair with Indigo headed for the mouth of the cave.

"What are you doing?" Farris asked.

"I'm going to see if I can see where they are. If they're close we're going to need to be more careful with how we leave," Indigo explained.

"Be careful," Farris advised. Indigo nodded before slowly stepping outside the cave. He took a quick look around, not seeing any Rockets or Rocket Pokémon in the area.

"So far, so good," he commented. He then took flight and peeked over the top of the cave, making sure to stay low enough to avoid detection. Again, no sign of Team Rocket anywhere.

"Looks like the coast is clear," he assumed. He flew back down to the ground and motioned for everyone to move out.

"Remember, stick together," he advised. The group slowly made its way out of the cave, making sure to follow Indigo's instructions and leave in pairs. Pretty soon everyone had exited the cave and were following the winged Growlithe.

"So far, so good. Things are going smoothly," Farris said.

"Yeah… a bit too smoothly," Indigo commented.

"What do you mean?" Farris asked.

Well, it's just that… going on what Mayim and Shadow said I was expecting to see a large Rocket search party somewhere around here… and yet there wasn't any," Indigo explained. "Doesn't that strike you as strange?"

"Not really. If anything it may mean we got lucky and they turned back," Farris assumed. Indigo shook his head.

"We both know Giovanni well enough to know that wasn't the case," he argued. "He never gives up when what he wants is within his grasp. There's no way he called that search party back."

"Then what do you think happened?" the Roselia inquired.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling," Indigo replied. "It's almost as if we've walked into a trap."

"That's exactly what you did, 02." Everyone froze and turned towards the sound of the voice.

"No…" Starring at them was Giovanni, surrounded by a dozen of his troops.

"I knew we'd flush the lot of you out eventually," he stated. "All I had to do was make it seem like we knew where you were and it would force you to make a move." Indigo swore under his breath. He couldn't believe that he allowed Giovanni to trick them like that.

"Let's fight them! We've got the numbers advantage!" Rusty declared, cracking his knuckles.

"I think you should try counting again, bro," Rubic advised. Looking around they saw that Giovanni had more troops than they first realized. Within a few short moments the group was completely surrounded.

"Damnit," the Jigglypuff cursed.

"I suggest you surrender," Giovanni advised. Looking around they realized that Giovanni was probably right. Their chances of victory were looking slim at best.

"What do we do? We can't take them all, can we?" Ole asked.

"I don't see us with any other option right now," Aqua stated.

"Well I don't have any plans on letting that bastard imprison me again," Houkai declared. "I'll fight even if it kills me."

"Normally I'd disagree with you, but this time we are of the same mindset," Inferno agreed.

"Then we agree to fight?" Ephriam asked. All eyes were on Indigo.

"It's your call," Shadowfire said. The winged Growlithe had been weighing the options ever since Giovanni first showed up. He knew that they had to fight for their freedom, but with the numbers no longer in their favor they would be fighting an uphill battle. Still, with Firefly on her way that would even the odds, but there was no telling when she'd get there. These facts stuck in Indigo's mind, making his decision that much more difficult.

"What's your decision, Indigo?" Ryley inquired. After a few minutes of debating Indigo looked up, a determined fire in his eyes.

"There's no way in Hell we're letting that asshole ruin our lives," he declared. "Everyone, get ready for the fight of your lives!" His decision made Indigo and the rest of the Pokémon took fighting stances, ready to defend their freedom to the very end if need be.

"I had a feeling that would be your decision," Giovanni said. "Take them! Capture everyone you can! Kill the rest!" The moments that followed were pure chaos. The Rockets sent out Pokémon after Pokémon as Indigo and the others charged to meet them in combat.

"Watch my back, Sage!" Solarflare called.

"You got it!" the Leafeon replied. The two of them stood back-to-back as they faced down their opponents, a Beedrill and a Quagsire.

"Let's see how you guys like these!" A stream of fire soon short forward towards the Beedrill while an Energy Ball flew towards the Quagsire. Just when it appeared as though Solarflare and Sage would score direct hits the Beedrill dodged the Flamethrower while the Quagsire erected a Protect barrier that canceled out the Energy Ball.

"Shit! Our attacks didn't work!" Sage cursed. At that moment the Beedrill launched a Poison Sting volley at the Leafeon.

"Heads up, Sage!" Solarflare warned. She moved to intercept the attack, but that was part of the plan their opponents had come up with. Trying to block the Beedrill's attack put her in the path of the Quagsire's next attack, which turned out to be a powerful Hydro Pump.

"Look out!" Sage shouted. Seeing that Solarflare wasn't going to be able to dodge he did the only thing he could think of. In the blink of an eye he dove into her, knocking the two of them out of the way of the incoming attacks.

"Yeah," Solarflare replied. "Just what can we do to hurt these guys?"

"I don't know. We can't lay a solid hit on them," Sage said. As they stared at their opponents Solarflare began thinking of a way to take them out. Eventually she came up with a plan.

"I think I may have something," she announced. She quickly told her plan to Sage.

"Do you think it'll work?" he wondered.

"Only one way to find out," the Vulpix said. Without warning she blanketed herself and Sage with a thick Smokescreen cloud. The Quagsire and Beedrill were puzzled at first, but then decided to go on the attack. The Beedrill hurled a Sludge Bomb glob at the Smokescreen while the Quagsire spat out a Mud Bomb. The two attacks entered the Smokescreen… and came out the other side. Neither Pokémon had time to react before they were struck. Neither attack was strong enough to incapacitate the Pokémon they hit, but they did pack enough power to stun. While the Quagsire and Beedrill attempted to recover the ground behind each of them erupted skyward, revealing both Sage and Solarflare. The Smokescreen was just a diversion to allow the two of them to utilize Dig to get around behind their opponents.

"Gotcha now!" Solarflare declared. She unleashed a Fire Blast on the Beedrill while Sage struck down the Quagsire with a Leaf Blade.

"Alright! That's how you do it!" Sage cheered.

"That's two less Pokémon we have to worry abou-AH!"

"Solarflare!" Sage watched in a panic as the Vulpix was hurled through the air by a surfacing Rhydon. Help, though, came quickly in the form of Aqua. The Water-type Charizard swooped in and caught her in his arms, flying down and gently setting back on solid ground.

"Thanks, Aqua," she said.

"I suggest we save any thinks until after this brute has been put down," Aqua suggested as he stared at the massive Rhydon in front of them. Normally a three-on-one with a type advantage would spell trouble for the one, but since this was a Rocket Pokémon those odds were just thrown out the window.

"So… any ideas?" Solarflare asked.

"Well, I would say 'survive', but I think that's obvious by now," Aqua stated.

"We could just hit him with super-effective attacks until he goes down," Sage suggested. Aqua thought about that for a moment.

"Let's see… you're a Grass type, I'm part Water type, and if I'm not mistaken you know some Grass type attacks, don't you Solarflare?" Aqua assumed.

"I can use Energy Ball," the Vulpix replied.

"In that case let's hit him with three super-effective attacks at the same time," Aqua suggested.

"Okay," Solarflare agreed.

"Not the best plan, but at this point I'll take anything," Sage said. Their strategy session came to an abrupt end when the Rhydon let out a maniacal roar and charged them.

"Quick! Let's hit him hard!" As quickly as they could the three of them attacked the Rhydon. Aqua let loose a Hydro Pump, Sage launched a Razor Leaf volley and Solarflare fired off an Energy Ball. The attacks hit in succession, forcing the Rhydon to take a few steps back.

"Did we get him?!" Sage asked. He got his answer when the Rhydon continued his charge, his eyes showing nothing but pure rage.

"Shit! It wasn't enough!" Solarflare cursed. It looked like nothing would be able to stop the charging Pokémon, but before he could reach them something flew in a struck him in the side of his head, knocking him out instantly.

"I find it's easier to get the upper hand with a sneak attack," Ryley stated, powering down his Iron Tail.

"We owe you one, Ryley," Aqua stated.

"Making sure we make it out of this alive will be payment enough," the Dragonair said.

"Fair enough," Sage said. "I just hope the others aren't having too difficult a time." Unfortunately some were. For Rusty and Pearl it was taking everything they had to just keep up with their opponents, a pair of very fast Weavile.

"Damnit! If these bastards would just stand still for just one second!" Rusty swore as he missed with a Brick Break.

"That would make it too easy," Pearl stated. So far the superior speed of the Weavile put them at a huge advantage as they continuously circled Rusty and Pearl, striking them from multiple angles.

"Shit! I can't lay a paw on them!" Rusty swore.

"Me neither! They're just too fast!" Pearl agreed. While her eyes were trying to keep up with one Weavile the other snuck up behind her and stuck her with a Night Slash. A scream of pain escaped her lips as she tumbled across the ground.

"Pearl!" Rusty called. Turning his attention to his downed mate left him wide open for a super-effective Brick Break. The Jigglypuff rolled across the ground, coming to s stop next to Pearl.

"Oh man… we're completely out-classed here," Pearl groaned.

"You got that right," one of the Weavile commented.

"And now it's time for you two to die," the other added. The Weavile moved in to finish the job when…

"Hey! Why don't you two try us on for size!" Spinning around they saw Ole and Icy standing side-by-side, ready to put their skills up against those of the Weavile.

"You think you can beat us?" the first Weavile question.

"No… we KNOW we're going to kick your asses!" Icy declared. The confidence the two females were exuding excited the two Weavile, forcing them to charge in with the idea of finally having someone worth battling. The two males slashed at Ole and Icy with a pair of Night Slashes, but the females easily ducked underneath. Ole then countered with a sharp uppercut to one Weavile while Icy delivered an up-kick to the other, forcing both of them to jump back.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to defat us!" Ole declared. She and Icy took their battle stances while the Weavile prepared to charge in once again. One of them did indeed charge, but Ole was quick to meet him.

"Let's dance!" she yelled. The Weavile slashed at her but she ducked and fought back with two quick punches. He slashed again but she ducked again and then delivered two kicks. A third slash from the Weavile was once again dodged, only this time Ole grabbed his claw and threw him to the ground. With his partner down the second Weavile charged in. Ole ducked down, allowing Icy to jump over her and engage the Weavile.

"I'm taking this dance!" the Sneasel declared. The two Ice and Dark types slashed at each other, locking claws in a test of strength.

"Ha! We both know I'm stronger than you!" the Weavile declared.

"Perhaps… but I'm smarter!" In a move that caught the Weavile by surprise Icy fell backwards, letting the Weavile's momentum carry him forward. As she fell she placed a foot in the Weavile's stomach and vaulted him over her head. With both Weavile down Icy and Ole decided to put the finishing touches on the battle.

"Nighty-night, boys!" Ole called. She and Icy then connected with two punches, one for each Weavile. The blows rendered their opponents unconscious, effectively ending the skirmish.

"I've definitely got to learn some of those moves," Rusty commented.

"You and me both," Pearl added.

"Me too," Rubic said. So far the battle was going in favor of Indigo's group. They were weathering the assault being brought on by Giovanni's forces, even managing to fight back. But still…

"How long do you think we can keep this up?!" Shadowfire called.

"As long as we can!" the winged Growlithe replied. "Remember, Firefly's on her way here! We can't lose!"

"He's right! We have to hold out until sis gets here!" Firestar declared. The fact that Firefly was approaching helped urge everyone on to fight, but Indigo wondered if that alone would be enough to last.

"_Firefly… please hurry!"_

* * *

Things are looking good for Indigo and the others, but as always when dealing with Giovanni that could change in a heartbeat. Will they be able to hold out until Firefly arrives? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	68. The Tides of Battle

**Chapter 68: The Tides of Battle**

In the years Indigo and the others had dealt with Giovanni there was one lesson they learned that still held true today… Never assume any battle advantage was a guarantee when dealing with Giovanni and Team Rocket. Despite the great start to the battle everyone could see that the momentum was slowly shifting in favor of the tyrant.

"Sir, they are putting up more of a fight than we anticipated," one of Giovanni's soldiers reported.

"Continue the assault. They will tire soon enough," Giovanni instructed. The soldier saluted and returned to the battle. A sinister smile appeared on Giovanni's face as he awaited the moment when Indigo and his allies would begin to feel the battle slipping away from them.

"It's only a matter of time," he said. "Only a matter of time…"

* * *

"D… Damnit! Would these guys… give us a break here?!" Unlike with Team Rocket Indigo and the others had no one they could swap with, so while Team Rocket continuously swapped in fresh Pokémon Indigo and the others were forced to remain, and unfortunately for them this was wearing them out rather quickly.

"Don't… Don't give up! We have to… hold out… for Firefly's sake!" Rubic urged.

"Easier… said… than done!" Rusty retorted. The new batch of Team Rocket Pokémon included a rather vicious Medicham who was proving to be a bit more than the Jigglypuff could handle.

"Just wait until I get my paws on you!" he threatened.

"(If you could you would have done so already,)" the Medicham taunted. He words only fueled Rusty's anger. He continuously swung at the Medicham, missing her every time and wasting valuable energy.

"(Swing all you want you can't touch me,)" she laughed.

"Maybe he can't… but I sure as Hell can!" The Medicham turned around and came face-to-face with Pearl. The dual Psychic-and-Fighting type only had time to gasp before the Smoochum hit her with a point-blank Blizzard.

"No one makes Rusty look like a fool but me!" she spat. "You okay, hon?"

"Yeah, I'm just… Pearl, watch out!" Rusty's warning came too late. Before Pearl could do anything she was struck from behind by a Rock Throw from a Golem. The super-effective attack sent her colliding with Rusty, taking both Pokémon out at once.

"Pearl! Rusty!" Rubic cried. Unfortunately her outburst gained her the attention of the Golem. As the Megaton Pokémon advanced on her the small Igglybuff was frozen in fear.

"What do I do?! What do I do?!" she panicked. As she prepared for what was to come a sudden Mud Shot struck the Golem, causing the massive Pokémon to stumble slightly.

"Leave her alone!" Rubic looked up and saw both Kaiser and Tsunami glaring at the Golem. The Igglybuff assumed the Mud Shot was courtesy of the Marshtomp. Though it was a super-effective attack it didn't keep the Megaton Pokémon down for long, but as he regained his balance an Energy Ball struck the ground at his feet, knocking him off-balance once again.

"Don't forget about me!" Turning around Rubic saw Summer standing in front of Rusty and Pearl, almost as if she were a protective barrier between them and the Golem.

"Leave him to us, sis! You make sure those two are okay!" Tsunami instructed.

"Right! Be careful!" Summer advised.

"No sweat!" Kaiser replied. The sneak-attack left the Golem in a rather foul mood. As the Megaton Pokémon stomped towards Kaiser and Tsunami the brothers contemplated their next move.

"Okay, we're not going to be able to overpower this guy, so we're going to have to outwit him," Tsunami said.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Kaiser commented.

"Even so we have to be careful with how we proceed," Tsunami warned.

"And something tells me you already have a plan for us to follow," Kaiser assumed. As Tsunami went over his plan the Golem continued to stomp towards them.

"Look out, guys!" Rubic warned. Thankfully both Kaiser and Tsunami were prepared.

"Let's see you hit what you can't see!" Tsunami challenged. The Marshtomp spat another Mud Shot, only this time the attack covered the Golem's eyes, effectively blinding him.

"Your turn, Kaiser!" Tsunami called. Since the Golem couldn't see him the Charmeleon had no trouble landing his attack, a Metal Claw aimed at the Megaton Pokémon's feet. The massive Pokémon crashed to the ground, giving the duo the opportunity they needed to deliver the final strikes.

"Game over, fatty!" Kaiser declared. The Charmeleon fired a Flamethrower while Tsunami added an Ice Beam. The attacks struck the Golem with great force, rendering him unconscious.

"And that's how it's done," Tsunami stated. He and Kaiser then shared a hi-five, both of them rather proud of their handiwork.

"Way to go, you two!" Summer praised. In her excitement, though, she failed to notice the two Pokémon sneaking up behind her. A Machoke and an Aggron stood ready to pounce on her. Once they were ready they unleashed a blood-chilling battle cry. Their outburst caught Summer's attention, but there was nothing she could do. If she dodged their attack that would put Rusty and Pearl, who were still unconscious and unable to defend themselves, right in their path.

"Get out of there, Summer!" Tsunami shouted.

"I can't! I have to protect Rusty and Pearl!" Summer argued. With the Bayleef refusing to move from her spot it appeared as though things would get ugly in a hurry. But then two blurs sped past her and struck the attacking Pokémon. As the Machoke and Aggron stumbled backwards the identity of the two blurs was revealed.

"Icy! Ole!" Summer gasped.

"Don't worry about us! Just make sure Rusty and Pearl are protected!" Ole shouted as she and Icy prepared to engage the Aggron and Machoke.

"You got it!" Summer replied. With battles erupting all around her it made the Bayleef a bit uncomfortable. Despite this she knew her task of protecting her friends was of the upmost importance.

"Ow... what the Hell hit us?" Summer spun around and was relieved to see both Rusty and Pearl slowly coming around.

"Thank goodness you two are awake. You're not hurt, are you?" she asked.

"Only our pride," Pearl groaned. "What's been going on wince we were out?"

"More of the same, only it looks like things are getting tougher by the minute," Summer reported. "If this keeps up Team Rocket will overwhelm us in no time."

"Then we need to make sure that doesn't happen," Rusty declared. "Come on, Pearl."

"Right behind you," the Smoochum responded.

"Hold on! You two just recovered!" Summer argued.

"It doesn't matter. If we don't get out there and help out Team Rocket is going to defeat us. We can't let that happen," Rusty retorted.

"But…"

"Rusty's right. Hurt or not we have to do everything we can to make sure Team Rocket doesn't beat us before Firefly arrives," Pearl explained. Though she didn't want to openly admit it Summer knew they were right. If they were to last until Firefly arrived everyone would have to do all they could, even fight through pain.

"Just… promise me you two will be careful out there," Summer said. Rusty flashed her a smile and flexed his muscles.

"Can't be too careful. I've got some skulls to crush." With those words he ran back out into the fray, Pearl following close behind him. Summer just watched them go before looking over the battlefield. Everyone was fighting as hard as they could. It made her feel hopeful while at the same time greatly concerned.

"I wonder… can we really keep this pace up?" she said to herself.

* * *

Elsewhere the Vulpix triplets were having a rather difficult time. They, along with Shadow, Sage and Mayim, had been surrounded by a swarm of Ninjask and Beedrill. Normally not a problem, but the Bug types had all used Agility earlier and were now almost too fast to keep up with.

"Damn! Just how are we supposed to keep up with these things?!" Shadow swore.

"They were fast enough before, but now… this is just ridiculous!" Solarflare griped.

"Just make sure not to take your eyes off them!" Shadowfire advised.

"Easier said than done, brother!" Firestar replied. Just to make sure they could always see the enemy the ground was standing back-to-back. However, this did little to help them keep up with their speedy adversaries.

"It's no use! They're just too fast!" Sage said. "There's no way we can land a hit on them."

"If only there was some attack we could launch that would prevent them from running," Mayim commented. Upon hearing that the Vulpix all looked at each other.

"Maybe… Solarflare, Firestar, it's time for a triple Fire Spin," Shadowfire stated. His sisters turned their eyes to him, shocked to hear his suggestion.

"Are you sure about that?" Firestar questioned.

"Not really, but at this point we're limited on options," Shadowfire replied.

"I'm aware of that, but…" Firestar started.

"Our opponents aren't the only ones who are going to be affected," Solarflare finished. In truth that was a fact the male Vulpix hadn't considered. Sure, he and his sisters would be safe thanks to their Flash Fire ability, but that didn't apply to their friends. They would have no protection from the damaging Fire attack, and the fact that Sage was a Grass type meant he would suffer the most.

"Guess we're going to have to go with a different tactic," Shadowfire relented. "Okay, let's…"

"Do it," Sage stated.

"What?" Firestar questioned.

"Your triple Fire Spin… go ahead and do it," the Leafeon repeated.

"But what about you guys?" Solarflare asked.

"We'll be fine. Just do what you have to," Mayim said.

"If it means Team Rocket's forces are weakened then we'll bite the bullet here," Shadow said. The Vulpix were unsure whether they should go ahead with their original tactic or not, but at the moment they didn't have the luxury of formulating a new strategy.

"Okay then. Brace yourselves!" Shadow, Mayim and Sage and hunkered down and awaited the intense attack that was to come.

"Here we go, girls! Hold nothing back!" Though it pained him to say that Shadowfire knew neither he nor his sisters could hold back if they wanted to survive. With that in mind the three Vulpix unleashed a massive Fire Spin that surrounded themselves, their friends and their attackers. The heat within the flaming vortex was nothing short of intense. Within a few short moments the attacking Bug types were severely burnt and rendered unconscious.

"Okay, that's enough!" Shadowfire shouted. The attack was quickly ended, allowing the Vulpix triplets to check on the condition of their friends. Outside of a few minor burns Mayim and Shadow were fine, but Sage was in much worse shape. His leafy body was badly burned and appeared extremely dehydrated.

"No, Sage!" Solarflare cried.

"D-Don't… worry. I'll… be okay," he said, trying his best to comfort her. "All I need… is a few minutes… to heal up."

"I don't think we have a few minutes," Mayim stated. Though they had managed to survive the Bug swarm more arrive to take their place. More Ninjask and Beedrill surrounded them, this time accompanied by a pack of Poliwrath.

"They would have to bring along Water types," Firestar spat. "This is going to complicate things."

"More than you know," Shadowfire agreed.

* * *

This is not how Indigo hoped the battle would go. Sure, they were still defeating Team Rocket's forces, but now the battles were becoming more and more desperate, and that meant everyone's tactics would grow more and more desperate.

"At this rate we're going to end up hurting ourselves more than we hurt them," Indigo said. He administered an Iron Tail to a Nosepass before turning around to see Farris engaged in battle with a Rhyperior. She blasted the massive Pokémon with a few Energy Balls before turning to the Growlithe.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up," she said.

"As long as we can," Indigo replied. "We have to at least hold out until Firefly gets here." As he and Farris prepared to engage their opponents once again Indigo couldn't help but wonder where their Queen was.

"_Hurry, Firefly. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up…"_

* * *

One a beach many miles away from the battle a lone Pokémon stood, catching her breath. It had taken a long time, but Firefly had finally made it back to the mainland.

"That took a lot longer than I anticipated," she said. It only took her a short time to get her strength back. Once she was fully re-energized she spread her wings and let the wind lift her off the ground. Then, with a powerful flap, she was off once again.

"Hang on, everyone! I'm almost there!"

* * *

Slowly but surely the battle is turning in favor of Giovanni and Team Rocket. Indigo and the others need help fast, and they may get it, for Firefly has finally arrived on the mainland and is quickly approaching the battle. Will she make it in time? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	69. Out of Options And Time

**Chapter 69: Out of Options… and Time**

"Damnit…" This was the one thing Indigo had hoped to avoid, the one thing he was afraid of happening. The non-stop battling had taken its toll on everyone, leaving them battered, beaten and low on energy. Team Rocket, on the other hand, had the luxury of being able to switch in fresh Pokémon throughout the battle. Currently Indigo and the others were surrounded on all sides by a fresh batch of Team Rocket Pokémon.

"That's… That's it… I can't… go on… anymore," Mayim gasped. She, like many of the others, was so exhausted she could barely stand.

"Well now, it seems that you've reached your limit," Giovanni assumed. Those who still had the strength to sent a glare in Giovanni's direction. There was nothing they wanted to do more than to rip the tyrant's throat out, but with the odds stacked so badly against them they would be torn to shreds if they so much as attempted to approach him.

"Man, this totally blows! How could we have let ourselves get overwhelmed like this?!" Rusty yelled.

"Well for starters they had the numbers advantage from the get-go, and secondly this is Giovanni we're talking about. If there's an advantage to be exploited he'll exploit the Hell out of it," Pearl stated.

"No kidding. I almost feel as though he had our number from the very beginning," Shadowfire assumed.

"Because he did," Indigo confirmed. "He knew that he could just exhaust us with overwhelming numbers."

"Why that no-good, cheap-ass, son-of-a-bitch," Houkai growled. "I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do."

"Try it and it just may be," Inferno warned.

"I suppose now would be the perfect time to demand your surrender," Giovanni said. "After all, it would be a shame to kill all of you here when there are so many of you that would still make good test subjects." The thought of being experimented on again by him turned the stomachs of everyone present. Those who knew of the Hell that meant wanted no part of it again, and those who didn't never wanted to experience it in the first place.

"Well? I'm waiting," Giovanni taunted.

"What makes you think we're done?!" Indigo countered. Out of everyone there he had used the most energy during the battle, but he had one trump card he had yet to play. He hoped that, while he kept Giovanni distracted with conversation, he would be able to use Recover to restore enough of his strength to allow him to fight once more. He would then attempt to goad Giovanni into a one-on-one battle with him. He was sure he would lose, but he hoped it would buy Firefly enough time to reach them.

"Come now. What makes you think you can still fight? From the looks of your allies many of them can barely stand on their own feet, let alone fight," Giovanni stated.

"All we need is one to keep the fight going… and that one… is me," the winged Growlithe declared. At that moment Giovanni exploded with sadistic laughter.

"Have you taken leave of your senses?! Do you truly believe you can defeat every Pokémon I have at my disposal?!" Giovanni bellowed.

"No, but I'm not looking to," Indigo declared. "All I want is a one-on-one with you." Giovanni's laughter came to an abrupt halt as he heard Indigo's intentions.

"What do you say? Think you've got a Pokémon that can take me?" Indigo challenged. As the tyrant considered Indigo's challenge the rest of the group questioned his motives.

"What does he think he's doing? There's no way he can take on Giovanni head-to-head like that. He's going to get creamed," Diego stated.

"I don't think he intends on winning," Ryley observed.

"Then what's he trying to do?" Eve wondered.

"He's trying to buy time for Mother to get here," Summer explained.

"That's a bit risky, don't you think?" Faber stated.

"Yes, but at this point we're running out of options," Summer said.

"Not to mention time," Rubic added.

"So how about it, Giovanni? Are we going to throw down or what?" Indigo asked.

"I do believe the battle has left you delirious. Like the rest of your pathetic allies you now lack the strength to fight against me," Giovanni spat.

"Is that so? Well I beg to differ," Indigo argued. "In fact, I'm feeling just fine." Giovanni paused for a moment, and during that time he realized what had happened.

"I see. You're becoming quite the tactician," he praised. "You used our little banter to conceal the fact you were restoring your strength. Clever."

"Well if you know that then you must also know I'm back to fighting strength, which brings me back to my original question… are you going to accept my one-on-one challenge or not?" After a few moments a sinister smirk appeared on Giovanni's face.

"I don't see why not. If anything this will give my Pokémon a somewhat modest workout," Giovanni agreed. As he reached for a Poké Ball Indigo was left to wonder just what Pokémon Giovanni would call on. Normally this would be something left to his Persian, but now that his beloved feline Pokémon was dead this meant Giovanni was forced to choose a different Pokémon. The only question was what.

"I think this Pokémon will prove to be more than a match for you," Giovanni declared. He calmly tossed a Poké Ball out and watched as the Pokémon inside appeared.

"Oh shit…" Indigo groaned. Of all the Pokémon Giovanni had at his disposal Indigo had hoped he wouldn't have to face one as powerful as this.

"Since my Persian was killed I decided to go with a Pokémon that packed… more of a 'punch'," Giovanni laughed. Indigo found nothing funny about the situation he was currently in as he stared into the hate-filled eyes of Giovanni's Machamp. These Pokémon were already known for having a seemingly limitless amount of power, but since this one was trained by Giovanni Indigo knew it would also have a ruthless, bloodthirsty demeanor to go with his unimaginable strength.

"What's wrong? You don't seem as confident as before," Giovanni taunted. Truth was Indigo wasn't as confident. Knowing that he would more than likely get the beating of his life left him more than a bit intimidated. Still, if he wanted to give Firefly enough time to reach them he'd have to go through with it.

"Oh well… here goes nothing!" With those final words Indigo charged his much larger and much stronger opponent.

"A head-on charge. You're not very…" Before Giovanni could finish his statement he found his Machamp surrounded by dozens of Indigo copies.

"He's using Double Team to confuse Giovanni's Machamp," Shadowfire observed. Giovanni almost looked impressed with Indigo's tactics… almost.

"You'll need to do better than that to defeat me. Stone Edge!" Giovanni ordered. Razor-sharp stones materialized around the Superpower Pokémon. Then, with a loud war cry, he sent the stones on their way. The attack tore through the Double Team until the only one left was the real Indigo.

"Shit! That didn't go as planned!" the winged Growlithe swore.

"But this will! Dynamic Punch!" With speed Indigo didn't know Machamp possessed the Superpower Pokémon charged the winged Growlithe, striking him with a devastating Dynamic Punch. The hit itself was devastating, but what was worse was the after affect.

"Oh no! He's confused!" Rubic panicked, seeing Indigo stumbling around aimlessly.

"That's the secondary effect of Dynamic Punch. If it hits it leaves you confused," Ryley explained. "Let's hope Indigo can snap out of it soon, or he'll be in real trouble." Unfortunately it didn't seem as though he would. Indigo continued to stumble around under the effects of Dynamic Punch's confusion.

"It seems as though our opponent is in need of some assistance. Would you be so kind, Machamp," Giovanni instructed. Machamp would do as asked, though saying he did so kindly couldn't be further from the truth. His way of "helping" involved a swift and painful kick to Indigo's side that sent the winged Growlithe hurtling into a bed of sharp rocks. When he finally came to a rest everyone could see the toll it took. Numerous bleeding cuts adorned his body, and though it did snap him out of his confusion it also had one more damaging side effect, one Indigo became immediately aware of.

"D… Damnit! M-Must… h… h-have… b-brok-ken… my r-ribs," he groaned.

"Now, Machamp! Deliver the killing blow!" Giovanni ordered. Like a Sharpedo that smelled blood in the water the Machamp dove at Indigo, his massive fist drawn back to administer the final strike.

"N-Not… this… t-time!" Despite his injuries Indigo managed to fly up and out of the way, but his injured ribs did affect his speed, which meant he could get away before one of the Machamp's massive fists closed around his leg.

"Let… me… go!" Indigo demanded. For a while it seemed as though he wouldn't get free, but that all changed once Indigo slashed at the Machamp with a Steel Wing. The attack caught his opponent across the face, slashing a deep gash across the Machamp's left eye. Bellows of pain and agony soon followed as the Machamp thrashed about in pain. Unfortunately for Indigo this meant he was slung around like a rag doll for a few moments. His wild ride came to an end when the Machamp finally released him, but in the process he was slung to the ground. The forceful impact did his injuries no favors and forced what little air he had managed to gather into his lungs out.

"D-D-Damn…i-it," he swore. Those who were looking on grew more and more concerned with each passing moment.

"He can't keep this up much longer. We have to help him," Summer said.

"We can't," Shadowfire retorted.

"What do you mean 'we can't'? We have to," the Bayleef argued. "If we don't he'll die."

"And if we do we'll just be adding our own names to the casualty list," Shadowfire replied. "I don't like watching this any more than you do, but we have to have faith in you father and believe that he knows what he's doing out there." Summer wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but she followed Shadowfire's advice and continued to watch while having faith in her father.

"Do you really think Indigo has a plan, brother?" Solarflare whispered.

"I hope so, or else Firefly's not going to have a very happy return," the male Vulpix replied. By now Indigo had begun to attempt to get back on his feet, but a looming shadow caught his attention. Giovanni's Machamp stood over him, his left eye shut and bleeding badly.

"I think… I just pissed him off," the winged Growlithe assumed. He attempted to put some distance between himself and his enraged adversary, but his injuries made that impossible. Before Indigo could attempt to get away the Machamp slammed him to the ground with a painful clubbing blow. The Superpower Pokémon then followed this up with a violent kick to the ribs that sent Indigo rolling across the ground.

"Come on, Dad! Get up!" Kaiser urged.

"You have to get up!" Tsunami added. All the Pokémon did their best to urge Indigo on, but no amount of cheering or encouragement could repair the damage that had been done to his body.

"I believe it's time to end this little game," Giovanni stated. "Machamp…" The Superpower Pokémon glanced back at his trainer, awaiting his command.

"Kill him." That was all Machamp needed to hear. His one good eye filled with bloodlust he launched himself into the air.

"Father, look out!" Summer screamed. Indigo barely had time to look up before he felt the entire weight of the Machamp crashing down onto his body. A bloodcurdling scream erupted from the winged Growlithe as his body was flooded with unimaginable pain. Now that he had his victim pinned Giovanni's Machamp decided to make Indigo's end as painful as possible. He began raining down hammer fists, each one battering Indigo further and further into the ground.

"Dear Guardian… we have to do something!" Rusty shouted. Many of the others shared his sentiment, but before they could make a move Giovanni motioned for his troops to ready their Pokémon.

"Everyone, stop!" Shadowfire called.

"What are you doing?! We have to save Indigo!" Houkai barked.

"Look around. If we try to get involved Giovanni's men will unleash their Pokémon on us, and right now we're not strong enough to last very long against them," Shadowfire warned. Looking around everyone noticed the male Vulpix was right.

"So then… what the Hell are we supposed to do?!" Rusty shouted.

"There's nothing we can do," Shadowfire said solemnly. By now the Machamp had beaten Indigo into a bloody pulp. The Growlithe was still alive, but just barely.

"I must admit your will to stay alive is remarkable, but ultimately pointless," Giovanni jeered. "When all is said and done you will fall into Death's waiting arms." The current hopelessness of the situation was leaving everyone with a sick feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

"Damnit… after all this time… this is how it's going to end," Faber sighed.

"At least we were able to taste freedom for a while," Ryley said.

"But this… this isn't how it's supposed to end. Giovanni's not supposed to win," Ole argued.

"No… no he's not… and yet, he is," Inferno commented. "He's going to win and there's nothing we can do about it." During all this Summer stared at her fallen father. Even though it was hopeless Indigo continued to resist, right up to the very end.

"Father…" She wanted so badly to go out there and help him. She wanted so much to be done with this nightmare. But above all else she had one wish she wanted to come true more than anything…

"_I wish Mother was here…"_

"Machamp, end this!" Giovanni ordered. One final punch… that was all it was going to take. Knowing this the Machamp raised on fist into the air.

"That's it! To Hell with this! I don't give a damn if they send out more Pokémon! I'll be damned if I'm going to let that bastard kill Indigo!" Rusty roared. He and some of the other Pokémon prepared to charge when a white blur sped past them.

"What was that?!" Pearl shouted. Before anyone could answer her the blur slammed into the Machamp, sending the Superpower Pokémon crashing into a massive boulder a good 10 yards away.

"What?! Who dare…" As everyone looked on a mixture of emotions filled the air. For Giovanni and Team Rocket shock and disbelief, and for the Pokémon… joy and relief. Despite being nearly beat to death Indigo managed to look up. What he saw put a smile on his face.

"W-What… t-took you… s-so l-long?" he asked.

"You know me," Firefly replied. "I just love making an entrance."

* * *

Indigo and the others were facing their darkest hour. Just when it appeared as though Giovanni would strike a fatal blow Firefly returned. With their Queen back with them how will the battle play out now? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	70. Royal Authority

**Chapter 70: Royal Authority**

Giovanni had been left speechless. He was sure he had lost Firefly for good, and with her his best chance at finding Pokétopia. And yet not only was she standing before him now, but she looked strikingly different from the last time he laid eyes on her. Her friends, however, couldn't have been happier to see her.

"Oh boy, are you a sight for sore eyes!" Rusty commented.

"We weren't sure if you'd make it in time," Ryley said.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner. It's quite a flight from Pokétopia to here," Firefly explained.

"Hey, it may have taken you a while but you're here now, and that's all that matters," Rubic stated. "Maybe now we can turn things around and get the upper hand in this fight."

"I don't know if you noticed this or not, but there aren't many of us who can still fight," Pearl said. Looking around it was clear that the majority of the group was running on empty.

"We've all been fighting real hard and taking a beating for it, but Indigo got it the worst out of any of us," Aqua explained. The winged Growlithe looked up as best he could.

"D-Don't… worry… ab-bout me. I just… n-need… some… r-rest," he managed to get out.

"I think it's going to take more than that," Firefly retorted. "Thankfully I can fix all of you right up." She then motioned for everyone to gather around her. Those who could did so quickly while those couldn't got assistance from others.

"Okay, now what?" Houkai wondered.

"Now you leave the rest to me," Firefly said. She closed her eyes and began concentrating. Shortly after that her body gave off a greenish glow. Then, the glow began to spread to everyone around her.

"She's… healing all of us?" Ole questioned.

"I thought this was Synthesis at first… but now I'm not sure," Inferno admitted.

"It is. Firefly found a way to use Synthesis to heal others as well as herself," Aqua explained.

"She can do that?" Faber asked, to which the Charizard nodded. By this time most of the Pokémon had been healed completely, but because of the severity of his injuries Indigo's healing was taking a bit longer.

"Wow. They weren't kidding when they said you took a real beating," Firefly commented.

"You know me. When I do something… I go all the way," Indigo joked.

"Well this was one of those times where it backfired on you," Firefly countered. "In any case I'll be done with you shortly. Just sit tight." As she continued to heal Indigo Giovanni looked on.

"_Her abilities must have improved greatly since she escaped. I wonder if that has anything to do with her unique appearance."_ Within a few minutes Firefly was done healing her friends.

"There. That should do it," she announced. Even though many of them already knew she could it was still amazing to see her heal others. This time, though, was even more impressive because of how many she had to heal all at once. And yet, she managed to do it with minimal effort. Even Indigo, who had taken the worst beating of them all, was up and about as if nothing had happened.

"Man, that feels better. Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it," Firefly replied.

"Well now, it seems as though your abilities have greatly improved since last time," Giovanni commented, getting their attention. Firefly took a few steps towards him.

"What did you expect? I wouldn't be much of a queen if I didn't get stronger," she stated.

"Q-Queen?! Then, that means…"

"That's right, asshole! You are now speaking to Her Royal Highness, Queen Firefly!" Rusty shouted. Giovanni, Team Rocket and their Pokémon all stared at Firefly in shock and awe. If there was one thing none of them were expecting this was it.

"So… you actually did it," Giovanni stated. "You found Pokétopia."

"As you can see I did more than just find it," Firefly declared.

"It would appear so," Giovanni agreed.

"And before you even think about trying to awaken Saturnine, just know she and I no longer share a body," Firefly informed him. "This body is mine… and mine alone."

"I see. In that case I'd like to see what you can do in your new form," Giovanni requested. With a snap of his fingers his troops readied their Pokémon for battle. In response Indigo and the others prepared to back up their Queen.

"Looks sharp, guys! We can't let anything happen to Firefly!" Indigo announced. As they all got ready Firefly waved them off.

"Relax, everyone. I can handle this," she said.

"What?! No offense, but have you lost it?! We could barely keep pace with them and you're telling us you can take them all by yourself?!" Houkai questioned.

"Even I have to agree with him on this one," Inferno chimed in. "To take on this many alone is suicide."

"Don't be so sure about that," Firefly argued.

"I suggest listening to you allies," Ephriam suggested. "Despite how strong you may have become the odds are stacked quite high against you."

"It may look that way, but I have a feeling this will go much different than you all may expect," Firefly retorted.

"But Firefly…"

"You may as well stop trying to change her mind," Shadowfire stated. "Whenever she has her mind set on something there's not much anyone can say or do to make her change it."

"But we can't just let her go out there and fight Team Rocket by herself," Ole argued. "She could get seriously hurt, or worse."

"I don't know about that. If anything I think it's Team Rocket who should be worrying." To everyone's surprise it was Indigo who spoke up in favor of Firefly facing Team Rocket alone.

"Indigo?! How could you say that?!" Saya questioned.

"Call me crazy, but I think she's got something up her sleeve," Indigo explained. "I say we trust her." Firefly looked at him and smiled while everyone else gave him questioning looks.

"You sure about that, indigo? I mean, you know how hard it is to try and take them one-on-one," Icy warned.

"I know, but I still say we should trust Firefly," he repeated.

"Well… if you say so," the Sneasel relented. The others also reluctantly agreed. With everyone backing her Indigo had one final message for Firefly.

"Show them what you've got," he said. Firefly nodded and turned back to the Pokémon preparing to battle her.

"_Time to see if my suspicions are correct,"_ she said to herself.

"Go! Rip her apart!" Giovanni demanded. At that moment commands were shouted left and right, and Team Rocket's Pokémon sprang into action.

"Oh shit! They're swarming her!" Rusty shouted. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"No kidding. It's like a pack of Houndoom on a three-legged Skitty," Shadow commented. "No offense, Mayim."

"None taken," the Skitty replied. They all feared for Firefly's safety, but as they continued to watch they all noticed the same thing.

"Is it just me or have none of them hit her yet?" Aqua asked.

"I think you're right. They haven't laid a paw on her," Melody confirmed. "It almost looks like… they don't want to fight her." Just as the Swablu had said the Pokémon fighting Firefly weren't putting their all into the fight. A Scyther, normally a fast and agile Pokémon, appeared to have lost a step as he swung his scythe-like blade arm at Firefly. The winged Vulpix easily jumped out of the way, but her dodge put her right in arms reach of a Golem. He slammed his fist onto the ground, but at such a slow pace that Firefly was safely away well before the hit would have made contact. She landed back on the ground and faced her opponents. The one thing that stood out with all of them were the nervous and uneasy looks they all had on their faces.

"What the Hell are those Pokémon doing?! Firefly should have been defeated by now!" Giovanni roared. "Get those Pokémon to fight like they mean it!" One of the grunts stepped forward.

"You heard him, Rhyperior! Get your ass in gear!" he demanded. A rather large Rhyperior stepped to the front of the group. Just like the rest of them he didn't appear eager to fight.

"Destroy her with Rock Wrecker!" the grunt ordered. The Rhyperior glanced back at the grunt with eyes that begged for him to change his command, but alas there was no change to be made. So reluctantly the Rhyperior began forming his attack. It started off as a small pebble, but within seconds it had grown into a massive boulder.

"Quit wasting time! Attack!" the grunt demanded. The Rhyperior flinched at the harshness of his trainer's command. Despite his desire not to he obeyed, hurling the boulder in Firefly's direction. However, his attack was so badly aimed that Firefly didn't have to move an inch, watching as the attack sailed wide right of her.

"You worthless Pokémon! Do it again!" the grunt shouted. The Rhyperior didn't want to do it, but he feared the consequences of not doing as he was commanded. Firefly, by now, had seen and heard enough.

"Stay your hand," she requested.

"(I… I can't,)" the Rhyperior replied. "(Forgive me, Your Highness, but I have to obey my trainer, no matter how badly I don't want to.)"

"No you don't," Firefly replied.

"(B-But if I don't he'll…)"

"He won't do a thing. I won't let him," Firefly assured him. The grunt overheard her and took offense to it.

"Who the Hell do you think you are, telling me what I can and can't do!" he shouted. Firefly turned to him and gave him a glare that would have made even the toughest Pokémon cower in fear.

"I'll tell you exactly who I am. I am the one calling the shots here, and if you so much as make one move I don't like I'll make sure you live the rest of your pathetic life regretting it. Do I make myself clear?" The manner in which she spoke was so full of malice and hatred that it even frightened her friends and family.

"Guys… have you ever heard Firefly talk like that?" Rubic asked.

"No, never," Shadowfire answered.

"That warning… she sounded so cold, and coming from me that's saying something," Icy commented.

"It sounded more like a threat than a warning to me," Farris said. Quite a few of the others agreed with the Roselia's observation. Whether it was a threat or a warning it had the desired effect. The Rhyperior's trainer hadn't made a single move since, too afraid of what Firefly might do. In fact none of the Team Rocket trainers had made a move. Now that the trainers had been taken care of Firefly turned her attention back to the Pokémon. When she did her expression changed, going from a glare to a look of pity and sorrow.

"I take it this is what life is like for you all," Firefly assumed.

"(Oftentimes it's worse,)" the Rhyperior said. "(Should we ever fail our punishment is very severe.)"

"(He's right. Many times we're forced to go without food for days, even weeks,)" a Scizor added. "(On rare occasions… the punishment is death. A slow, painful death.)" Firefly shuddered at the mere thought.

"(It's downright horrible. Those of us who remain are so afraid that it drives us insane,)" the Rhyperior said.

"I can imagine," Firefly commented.

"(We'd do anything… ANYTHING… just to be free of this nightmare,)" the Scizor shouted. Right then Firefly knew what her next move was going to be. A smile appeared on her face as she addressed the Pokémon before her.

"That can be arranged," she announced. Immediately the faces on the Rockets' Pokémon all lit up.

"(Really?! How?!)" the Rhyperior asked.

"You just leave that to me." Firefly closed her eyes, and soon a blue glow enveloped her body.

"_What is she doing now?"_ Giovanni wondered.

"Hey! What's happening?!" The Rocket grunts were shocked to see their Poké Balls detach from their belts and float in the air in front of them. At first it was only a few, but in no time at all every single Poké Ball the Rocket grunts had were floating in front of them.

"Be free," Firefly whispered. With those words the floating Poké Balls began to shatter. Within a few moments the ground was littered with broken Poké Balls. At first there was no reaction from anyone, but after a while a few of the Rocket grunts grew upset over what happened. The Pokémon, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier.

"(I don't believe it! We're free!)" the Scizor cheered. His outburst started a chorus of joyful outburst from the former Rocket Pokémon. During this Firefly and the others watched them with smiles on their faces.

"I know just how they feel right now," Rusty commented.

"That first taste of freedom is always the sweetest," Ryley said.

"(I… I don't know what to say. You've freed us from a fate worse than death itself, Your Highness. Is there anything we can do to repay your act of kindness?)" the Rhyperior asked.

"If you truly want to repay my kindness then all I ask is that you go and live your lives," Firefly requested.

"(But what of Team Rocket? Surely they will come after us again,)" the Scizor wondered. Firefly turned her eyes on the corrupt group, her eyes hardening into a glare.

"They won't be a factor once I'm through with them," she stated. The way she said that, along with the tone of her voice, made everyone present believe that Team Rocket was truly in their final moments of existence.

"(In that case I shall speak for everyone here when I say thank you, and we shall never forget what you have done for us today,)" the Rhyperior said. Then, one by one, the Pokémon all began to retreat.

"Hey! Get your asses back here!" a grunt demanded. His words were met with a warning in the form of Firefly's Flamethrower.

"Those Pokémon are no longer yours to command!" she barked. "I suggest you let them be, else you'll have to answer to me!" None of the grunts dared to make a move after that. The air was silent and still, but it would not remain that way for long. Slow clapping soon filled the air, and it didn't take long to see where it originated from.

"Well done, Firefly. Well done indeed," Giovanni mock-praised. "You appear to have taken to your new role quite well." The winged Vulpix turned to face him.

"Save me your pleasantries, Giovanni. I'm not in the mood," she spat. Right then the look on Giovanni's face turned serious.

"I see. Well maybe you're in the mood for a fight." He snapped his fingers, and almost instantly the Machamp Firefly had incapacitated earlier reappeared.

"I don't need a Poké Ball to have control over my Pokémon," Giovanni declared. "My Machamp will make short work of you."

"Don't be so sure about that," Firefly countered. The two Pokémon prepared to engage in battle while everyone else looked on. The final battle between Firefly and Giovanni was about to begin.

* * *

Thanks to Firefly Team Rocket's ranks have dwindled. The only Pokémon remaining is Giovanni's Machamp, who Firefly knows will be a huge challenge. Will she contuinue to show off her royal authority, or is the Queen stretching herself too thin? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	71. Royalty vs Tyranny

Hope everyone has a Happy Easter.

**Chapter 71: Royalty vs. Tyranny**

The battle was just as ferocious and physical as expected. For every move either Firefly or Giovanni's Machamp made the other had a counter to it, leaving the battle at a stalemate. Firefly's friends were getting exhausted just watching everything transpire.

"Man, will they ever tire out?" Houkai wondered.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," Farris admitted. "From the first move they've been going all-out. You have to imagine they'll run out of energy soon."

"Looking at them now I can't see it happening soon, if at all," Shadowfire said. A loud collision brought everyone's attention back to the battle. Firefly and the Machamp slammed into each other head-on, neither one giving an inch.

"I suggest you give it up, Firefly. Nothing can match Machamp's power," Giovanni advised.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you," Firefly spat. "Well too bad! I'm not giving up now or ever!"

"Then it seems I'll have to have my Machamp beat you into submission!" Giovanni declared.  
"Mega Punch!" Firefly had no time to react before the Machamp brought a massive fist down on her head, slamming her face-down into the ground.

"Now, Seismic Toss!" Giovanni continued. His Machamp reached down and hoisted Firefly up by a wing. He then spun her around a few time before hurling her into a boulder, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Oh shit… that hurt me," Rusty groaned.

"I think we all share that sentiment," Inferno stated. Giovanni looked on, very pleased with the recent events.

"Are you ready to reconsider your surrender yet?" he questioned. In the debris left from the destroyed boulder Firefly finally got back to her feet, though she appeared ready to collapse at any moment. Her body was covered in numerous scars, bleeding cuts and bruises. Her wing was also hanging at her side, indicating that it may be broken. But what had everyone concerned was the look on her face. For some reason Firefly appeared to be… smiling.

"I really hope that Machamp of yours can hit harder than that. I was really looking for an opportunity to test out my new abilities," the winged Vulpix stated. Giovanni laughed at her response.

"My Machamp must have struck you harder than expected. From where I'm standing you don't look prepared for anything but defeat," he scoffed. Even Firefly's friends had to agree with him, as much as they hated to do so. It was then Firefly looked at her physical condition.

"Yikes. I can see where that may cause a bit of confusion," she admitted. "Let me take care of that real quick." She closed her eyes and concentrated. Shortly after her body took on a greenish glow.

"Is that Synthesis?" Ryley wondered.

"I'm not sure. It looks like it is, but there's something different about it," Farris said. As they watched Firefly's wounds began to heal as expected, but what caught everyone by surprise was the rate at which they were healing. Normally wounds as severe as her current ones would take a few minutes to heal, but to everyone's surprise the wounds seemed to be healing almost instantly. Within a matter of a few seconds Firefly looked good as new.

"There's no way that was just a simple Synthesis. She healed way too fast," Pearl stated.

"You think maybe her powers have progressed to a level that allows her to heal her injuries at an accelerated rate?" Shadow wondered.

"It's possible. We have no idea what effect the process of becoming Queen had on her abilities. It could very well have strengthened them to a level we can't even begin to fathom," Farris surmised. They weren't the only ones impressed with Firefly's accelerated healing. Giovanni was also taking notice of Firefly's stronger powers.

"It would seem as though her abilities have grown much stronger than I ever anticipated," he mused.

"Ah, that feels better," Firefly announced. "Now, where was I?" In the blink of an eye Firefly seemingly vanished, the only trace of her being a white blur, speeding towards Giovanni's Machamp. Before he could issue a command Firefly slammed into him with Quick Attack. As the Machamp doubled over in pain Firefly did a backflip and caught him under the jaw with an Iron Tail. The Superpower Pokémon stumbled backwards, fighting to keep his balance. This gave Firefly yet another opening to attack, which she took advantage of. Using Agility she sped around behind him and struck him in the back of his head with Wing Attack. The brutal series of attacks finally floored the massive pokémon, much to the shock of everyone watching.

"Holy crap! Did you guys see that?!" Houkai shouted.

"Just barely. She was moving so fast all I could make out was a blur," Shadow said. Giovanni was also amazed by her speed and precision.

"She attacked with such speed and accuracy. Every strike was perfectly aimed down to the smallest of margins," he observed. "It would appear as though her physical abilities improved along with her various powers." With the Machamp down Firefly landed and faced Giovanni.

"Still feeling confident?" she questioned. For a small amount of time Giovanni's confidence did waver, but after a few seconds that cocky grin made its way to his face once again.

"Yes. I feel very confident," he replied. Something about his tone of voice set off warnings in Firefly's head. To her he sounded too sure of himself. Her train of thought was broken when she felt something grab her leg and jerk her up into the air.

"What the Hell?! She barked. As she struggled to get free a low, menacing growl caught her attention. Her eyes panned around and soon spotted the angry face of the Machamp. She was already afraid of the situation she was in, but there was something in the eyes of the Machamp that made her even more fearful.

"Oh my, it seems that my Machamp is quite angry," Giovanni stated. Firefly knew he was right, and that's what scared her the most. Facing a Machamp was bad enough, but an angry one was a different story.

And an angry Machamp that belonged to Giovanni was incredibly frightening.

"Machamp… end her," Giovanni said calmly. His Machamp swung his arm down, slamming Firefly to the ground. He then quickly lifted her up and slammed her again. He repeated this over and over again, each impact more forceful than the previous. After what seemed like an eternity he stopped his attack, but by then the damage had been done. Firefly's body ached all over, and was covered in bruises and scrapes. It hurt to even breathe, but at least the onslaught was over. At least, she thought it was. Those thoughts were proven wrong when the Machamp brought his foot top of her, flattening her to the ground. All the air was forced from her lungs as the Superpower Pokémon put all his weight on top of her small body. After a few seconds he lifted his foot up… only to slam it down on her again.

"Good, Machamp! Crush her like the insect she is!" Giovanni urged. With Giovanni urging him on Machamp continued to stomp on Firefly. Each stomp forced more and more air from the winged Vulpix's lungs, and at one point Firefly was sure she would die from lack of air before being crushed to death.

"_Is this really it? Is this how it's all going to end?"_ she wondered. Just when it seemed like she would get her answer the Machamp stopped. Though she was not being stomped on anymore she was in no condition to move. Not only was her body crushed into the ground but she was sure her ribs were broken, what with her difficulty in getting a full breath. Either way she looked at it she desperately needed to heal. The main problem with that was there was no guarantee that Giovanni would give her the time to heal.

"Firefly, you look so tense. Machamp, help her stretch out some," Giovanni said. Not wanting to give Firefly any breathing room the Machamp reached down and grabbed each of Firefly's legs. He then lifted her over his head and began trying to pull her apart. Her screams filled the air as she felt her body being stretched to its limit.

"He's going to rip her in half!" Ole screamed.

"Not if we have anything to say about it! Come on!" With Rusty leading the charge Firefly's friends rushed to her rescue.

"I think not! Machamp, stop them!" Giovanni ordered. Without releasing his hold on Firefly the Machamp dealt with the charging Pokémon, creating a massive Earthquake with a simple stomp of his foot.

"Heads up!" Aqua warned. Those that could took to the skies and avoided the attack. Unfortunately not all of them had that luxury. Those who couldn't avoid the attack were violently tossed around but the powerful tremors.

"You guys okay down there?!" Indigo called.

"Just a bit shaken up, but yeah, we're good!" Shadowfire called. Indigo was glad to hear they were okay, which meant he and the other airborne Pokémon could focus on rescuing Firefly. However…

"I wouldn't attempt that a second time," Giovanni advised. "What your friends just experienced was just a warning. The next one will be much more powerful."

"Don't listen to him! He's just blowing smoke out his ass!" Houkai spat.

"I assure you I am very serious," Giovanni argued. To prove his point he nodded to Machamp, signaling for the Superpower Pokémon to attack again. He stomped down a second time, producing an even more powerful Earthquake than the first. Easily with twice the power as before the Earthquake tossed around chunks of dirt and rocks as well as the grounded Pokémon.

"No!" Farris screamed. Once the Earthquake was over it was clear everyone below was more than just a bit shaken up. A few appeared to have sustained substantial injuries.

"If you still doubt my intentions the next time he'll open a chasm that will swallow your friends alive!" Giovanni warned. The recent display of power along with Giovanni's new warning were more than enough to make Indigo and the others consider abandoning their rescue attempt.

"Don't worry about us! You guys go rescue Firefly!" Rusty called.

"No way, Rusty! We can't put all of you in danger like that!" Farris refused.

"Saving Firefly is more important!" the Jigglypuff argued.

"We're not about to put one life over the other! We save everyone, not just one!" Farris countered.

"But we need Firefly if we're going to defeat Giovanni!" Rusty said.

"No, Rusty! Farris… is right!" Firefly shouted. "It's… not worth it… to sacrifice everyone else… just to save me!" Despite the obvious pain she was in Firefly was still looking out for the well-being of her friends and family.

"But Firefly…"

"Don't… worry. I've… got this." Seconds later the jewel in her forehead gave off a bluish glow. Over the course of the next few seconds the glow spread to the rest of her body, and eventually to the Machamp's as well. As this continued the Machamp seemed to be struggling to maintain his hold on Firefly.

"I see. She's using Psychic to force the Machamp to release her," Inferno observed. "Quite the clever tactic." As the struggle continued it became abundantly clear that Firefly's mental strength was greater than the Machamp's physical strength. In almost no time at all Firefly forced the Machamp to release her. Her body was weakened to the point where she couldn't brace herself, but she did manage to lower herself to the ground gently using Psychic.

"Whoa. She managed to use Psychic to keep from falling to the ground while still keeping a hold on that Machamp," Shadow gasped.

"Who knew Firefly's powers could grow so much in the time she was away. It's almost scary," Mayim commented.

"Scary nothing. That's impressive," Saya said. As impressive as it may have been Firefly's show of power was far from over. While still holding the Machamp in her Psychic grip she used Synthesis to heal her wounds. Because they were a bit worse this time than the last it took a bit more time, but all in all Firefly's wounds were healed in no time.

"That takes care of me. Now to take care of you," she growled, glaring at the Machamp. Her eyes flashed for a brief moment, and immediately the Machamp was sent hurtling into the air. Moments later he came crashing back down to the ground, coming down right on his head. After waiting for a while it became clear that the Machamp was out cold, meaning Firefly had dealt with Giovanni's powerhouse.

"Well now, I bet you didn't plan for that to happen," Firefly taunted. Truthfully Giovanni was shocked by how much stronger Firefly had become since he last saw her, but rather than a look of shock his face was still one of confidence.

"You may have defeated my Machamp, but you should know by now that I always have a back-up plan," Giovanni informed her.

"Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that,' Ole said.

"I doubt if it's anything to worry about," Houkai said. Inferno looked at his fellow Eeveelution with skepticism.

"You do remember what happened last time you doubted Giovanni, don't you?" he questioned.

"That was just that one time. There's no way that'll happen again," the Jolteon refuted.

"Let's hope you're right for once," the Flareon said.

"It doesn't matter what your back-up plan is, Giovanni! I'll still defeat you in the end!" Firefly declared.

"My, you're so full of confidence… especially for someone who doesn't know what she's getting into." Right then everyone froze, the same emotion running through each of them.

Fear.

"N-No way… that's impossible," Rubic stuttered.

"That can't be. It just can't," Pearl stated. Even Firefly was in a state of disbelief.

"You can't be here. You shouldn't be here. I defeated you! You should be banished!" she shouted. Yet no matter how much she and the others wanted to deny it there was no mistaking the piercing red eyes that belonged to the dark figure that emerged from the shadows behind Giovanni.

"You should know by now, Firefly, that where there are shadows… there will be me." A demonic laugh put the exclamation point on the cold truth…

… Saturnine was very much alive.

* * *

Just when it appeared as though Firefly and her friends would get the upper hand Giovanni revealed his trump card... a newly revived Saturnine. With the Demon Fox on his side what chance do Firefly and the others stand? Will they triumph, or fall? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	72. Begin the Final Battle

**Chapter 72: Begin the Final Battle**

No one wanted to believe the sight that stood before them. All wanted to think it was just some kind of trick Giovanni was playing on their minds. And yet, despite their wishes, there was no denying the cold, hard truth…

Saturnine was alive and seemed to have allied herself with Giovanni and Team Rocket.

"What's wrong? You don't look happy to see me," Saturnine stated.

"And why would we be?" Rusty spat. Though he appeared to be unfazed by Saturnine's appearance his tough-guy act was only a front. In reality he was just as afraid as everyone else.

"Come now. I was expecting a much larger welcome than this," Saturnine said.

"You… How are you still alive?" Firefly questioned. Saturnine looked at Firefly, finally noticing how different the winged Vulpix looked.

"My, haven't we undergone quite the change," she observed. "You look even more like a disgusting little goody-good with all those white feathers."

"Answer me! How are you still alive?!" Firefly barked.

"My my, quite impatient, aren't we?" Saturnine taunted. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to let you in on my little secret. The key to my survival, or in this case resurrection, is my partner in crime here." Giovanni stepped forward to give the details.

"I'm sure you recall all the blood samples we took from you over the years, Firefly," he stated. The winged nodded and waited for him to continue.

"We discovered that, contained within your blood were DNA strings for Saturnine," he explained.

"Hold on! You mean that bitch's DNA was in the blood you took from Firefly?!" Rusty growled.

"Yes, and it was fortunate that we managed to find it. Otherwise we would have missed out on a golden opportunity," Giovanni stated. "Once it was discovered it was a matter of gathering enough samples to allow cultivation of Saturnine's DNA. Once we had a sufficient amount we had to prepare a new body for her to inhabit."

"Don't you mean 'steal'?" Firefly spat. Saturnine's demonic laughter filled the air.

"My dear Firefly, who said I stole this body form someone else?" she commented.

"That's how you operate. You try to take what you need from those weaker than you. I was just strong enough to stop you from taking from me," Firefly declared. Saturnine snarled for a bit as she remembered what she went through in Firefly's body, but the snarl soon went away.

"Normally you'd be right, but I found it's much easier taking from the dead," the Demon Fox said.

"F-From the… You mean…"

"If only I were so lucky, but alas the inhabitant of this body was dead long before I was placed inside," Saturnine stated.

"We keep a few corpses preserved for… 'future' projects," Giovanni stated. Firefly's stomach turned as she thought about the mountain of dead bodies Giovanni must have had stored away for Mew knows what.

"Fortunately we had a spare Ninetails body that was just perfect for Saturnine to inhabit," Giovanni continued.

"And I must say this new body is absolutely perfect," Saturnine admitted. "Much better than that cramped little Vulpix body."

"Believe me, I'm just as glad to have you gone," Firefly said. "Unfortunately for you I can't let you stay in that body either."

"Do you plan to kick me out of a second home?" Saturnine inquired.

"I'll do more than that," Firefly declared. Right then she took an aggressive stance and glared daggers at Saturnine.

"I beat you once before, and I'll do it again. Only this time I'll make damn sure you don't come back!" she barked.

"Is that so? Well then… let's see you try!" In the blink of an eye Saturnine went on the attack, lunging at Firefly with her fangs bared. The winged Vulpix, however, was quick to react as the flapped her wings and took to the skies. She flew up a few feet before counterattacking with a Shadow Ball. Saturnine responded by putting up a Light Screen to lessen the damage she took.

"Is that the best you can do?!" she taunted.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Firefly replied. Since Saturnine's Light Screen reduced the damage she'd take from special attacks Firefly decided to go Physical. She dove to the ground and slammed her paws down, creating an Earthquake that threatened to knock everyone off their feet.

"Nice try, but you forget that I can fly too!" Saturnine roared. With a flap of her black wings the Demon Fox was airborne as well.

"Shit!" Firefly swore.

"And now I think it's time for me to go back on the attack!" Before Firefly could react Saturnine dove into her, her curved horns slamming into Firefly's midsection. Firefly felt the wind being knocked out of her as she was sent flying backwards. Before she could get too far one of Saturnine's tails shot out and wrapped around Firefly's neck.

"You're not getting away that easily!" she declared. With one snatch Firefly was slung back to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust on impact. The demonic Ninetails stood back and looked at the destruction she had caused.

"Come on! That can't be it already! You disappoint me, Firefly!" she taunted. Once the dust had cleared everyone got to see the aftermath of Saturnine's attack. Firefly's body looked beaten and battered, and she barely seemed able to stand on her own.

"She's looking worn out," Aqua commented.

"That she is," Farris agreed. "I don't know how much longer she can go. After that battle against Giovanni's Machamp she has to be running low on energy." Firefly did appear tired and running low on strength, but when she looked up there was a smirk on her face.

"Those were some pretty good shots," she commented. "For a warm-up." That last comment didn't set well with the Demon Fox, the snarl on her face enforcing that.

"Now how about I show you some real attacks!" Firefly took to the skies, flying hi-speed right towards Saturnine.

"A head-on approach. Brave, but ultimately doomed to fail," she said. As she prepared to counter Firefly surprised her by diving down and using Dig to vanish underground.

"A sneak attack from underground, huh? Nice try, but that's not going to…" Before she could finish her statement the ground beneath her erupted as a Hyper Beam tore up through the ground, catching Saturnine by surprise. The Demon Fox was sent hurtling through the air, coming down painfully a few feet away.

"Damn that mongrel! When I get my paws on her I'll tear her damn throat out!" she cursed.

"I doubt that!" Saturnine looked up just in time to catch a painful Iron Tail to the face courtesy of Firefly. Saturnine was knocked back, clearly dazed by the attack.

"I'm not done yet!" Firefly declared. She slammed her front paws to the ground, causing a large section of earth to shoot upwards. It rose close to twenty feet into the air, but Firefly planned on taking the Demon Fox much higher. She bolted up the side of the Rock Climb attack, her wings giving off a silver glow.

"Eat this!" she barked as she slammed into Saturnine with a Steel Wing. The forceful impact knocked Saturnine another ten feet into the air. With her opponent on the ropes Firefly got ready to deliver the final blow. Using Quick attack she ascended above Saturnine and dove down into her, driving her back down towards the ground.

"Oh shit! This is going to hurt!" Shadow commented. As the two neared the ground Firefly began charging up an orb of energy in her mouth. Seconds later she fired a Hyper Beam into Saturnine, driving the evil creature into the ground. The earth shook as the attack impacted with the ground. To those who didn't know what was happening it may have felt like a minor earthquake.

"That had to be it," Mayim said. "No matter how strong that demon is there's no way she could have survived something like that."

"I hope you're right. We've all seen her come back from worse than that," Ryley commented. The rest remained silent as they watched Firefly land a few feet away. To her friends it may have looked like the end of the battle, but something told Firefly things wouldn't be that easy.

Unfortunately, she was right.

"Well… that was a surprise." Everyone watched, some in shock and some in horror, as Saturnine rose back to her feet. Just like Firefly she appeared badly beaten and barely able to stand. It appeared as though both would collapse at any moment, but what actually happened shocked everyone.

The two of them smirked at one another.

"Okay, so you're tougher than you look," Firefly said. "Guess I'm going to have to hit you harder."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing," Saturnine responded. "But for now I think we both need time to heal our injuries."

"Agreed." Right then each of them began healing their wounds, Saturnine with Moonlight and Firefly with Morning Sun. During this brief pause in the action Firefly's friends began to wonder about the look she and Saturnine shared.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they were enjoying this," Shadowfire commented.

"I think they are," Farris said.

"Why do you think that is?" Pocket's questioned.

"I may have an idea," Indigo announced, getting everyone's attention.

"Well spit it out, man," Rusty urged.

"I think this is Firefly's love for combat coming to the surface," Indigo said.

"Love for combat? She never loved combat. If anything she hated the thought of fighting for no reason other than to fight," Rusty argued.

"Yeah, but think about everything we've been through. Think about what she's been through, all the battles she's fought. At some point she changed. She started to like the idea of going into battle, and now that her powers have grown in strength that desire has grown along with them," the winged Growlithe explained.

"I don't know. That doesn't sound like the Firefly we know," Aqua retorted.

"That's just my theory on it. I could be wrong, but I doubt it," Indigo said. At the same time Giovanni was wondering why Saturnine hadn't finished Firefly off yet.

"I don't understand. Saturnine should have been done with her long ago," he mused. By now the two combatants were finished healing their wounds, but before they could resume their battle Giovanni took time to voice his displeasure.

"What's taking you so long?" he questioned.

"Patience, Giovanni. She'll be dead soon enough," Saturnine said.

"Listen to me! I want her dead NOW, not when you damn well feel like killing her!" he demanded. Right then Saturnine's looked turned to one of hatred.

"I'm not one of your pathetic underlings that quake in fear at your beckoning call. I suggest you remember your place, Giovanni," she warned.

"And I suggest you remember who it was that gave you that body you're in right now," Giovanni retorted. Her blood began to boil at the thought of Giovanni ordering her around.

"_Once I'm done with Firefly you'll be the next to die,"_ she mused.

"Hey! If you two are done I've got some business to take care of!" Firefly barked. Saturnine turned her attention back to the winged Vulpix.

"That eager to die, are we?" she asked.

"Not really. I just want to hurry up and send you back to whatever Hell you crawled from," Firefly stated.

"Don't think it'll be that easy," Saturnine advised. "When all is said and done UI plan to leave you dead in front of all your friends."

"Just try it," Firefly challenged.

"I'll do more than that," Saturnine said. The two Pokémon got back into their battle stances, and prepared for Round 2.

* * *

Both Firefly and Saturnine landed powerful blows, but neither managed to score a decisive hit. Now with both back to full strength who will emerge with the advantage? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	73. Saturnine's Servant

**Chapter 73: Saturnine's Servant**

No one could believe what was taking place before them. For the better part of ten minutes Firefly and Saturnine had been going at it, each one looking to deliver a game-changing blow to the other and yet neither of them able to do so. The ferocity of the battle left some in awe, but the majority with growing concerns.

"How much longer can they keep this up?" Shadow wondered. "They've both been throwing some pretty big shots, even if they aren't landing."

"You'd think they couldn't keep this up much longer, but somehow they're finding the drive to keep fighting," Farris told the Pikachu. "Still, I have to agree with you that they have to be running low on strength by now, especially Firefly."

"She didn't have much time to heal after that bout with Giovanni's Machamp," Pockets stated. "On the flip side Saturnine was just watching from the shadows, waiting for her turn. It doesn't seem fair."

"Maybe, but that's what's going to make Firefly kicking her ass that much more enjoyable to watch," Rusty boasted. The group resumed watching as Firefly and Saturnine charged each other, each one with a Steel Wing powered up. The collision was brutal as the sound of steel hitting steel rang in the air. The two combatants were locked in a power struggle, each one trying to overpower the other. Because of her larger size Saturnine eventually won out, forcing Firefly back violently. The winged Vulpix, however, left Saturnine with a parting gift in the form of a Shadow Ball. The Ghost attack struck the ground in front of the Demon Fox, forcing her back as well. The two Pokémon panted heavily as fatigue threatened to take over. However, neither allowed their bodies to give in. During the stalemate their bodies became engulfed in different colored aura, Saturnine's a dark aura and Firefly's a bright one.

"Moonlight and Morning Sun," Firestar observed. "That will heal their wounds."

"Yeah, but it won't do anything for their energy," Farris added. "No matter how often they heal their wounds their bodies will grow fatigued over time, and that's when the real battle will begin."

"What do you mean?" Tsunami questioned.

"That's when we'll find out who has the stronger will," Farris answered.

"I must say you've lasted much longer than I anticipated," Saturnine commented.

"Don't think compliments will get me to go easy on you!" Firefly barked.

"Don't misunderstand my intentions. Just because you impressed me doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you," the Demon Fox stated. While the two of them engaged in mid-fight banter Giovanni was growing more and more impatient. In his mind it appeared as though Saturnine and Firefly were just toying with each other, dragging the battle out much longer than it should have gone.

"Well now, my little Firefly. It seems I may have to…"

"Enough of this!" Giovanni roared, getting everyone's attention.

"_What does this fool want now?"_ Saturnine groaned.

"This fight has gone on long enough! Now either you finish her off or I'll find someone who can!" he demanded. Saturnine's patience with the man had almost run out. She wanted so badly to just rip his throat out, but she had more pressing issues to deal with.

"Now, as I was saying, it seems I may have to change tactics," she announced.

"What do you mean?" Firefly questioned. A smirk appeared on Saturnine's face.

"I'm sure you would just love it if the two of us would continue to try and rip each other apart, but so far that hasn't done anything but wear us out," Saturnine explained. "So now, I think I'll find someone to do my fighting for me."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Firefly wondered.

"You'll see soon enough," Saturnine replied. As she looked around the battlefield her eyes soon landed on Giovanni's Machamp, who was just now beginning to get back to his feet.

"Perfect," she said. Shortly after that a strange mist began to seep from Saturnine's body. It was pink in color and appeared to have hearts floating within.

"Just what the Hell is that?" Firefly wondered. The strange mist continued across the battlefield until it reached the Machamp, enveloping him. At first the Superpower Pokémon appeared to panic, but soon his body seemed to relax. His expression also changed, going from fearful to almost trance-like.

"What the? What's wrong with him?" Houkai asked.

"No idea, but knowing that bitch we'll find out soon enough," Faber spat.

"Oh Machamp. Would you come over here for a moment?" To everyone's surprise Saturnine spoke to him almost as if she were trying to seduce him.

"Okay, she's definitely lost her mind. There's no way that… what the Hell?!" In a move that shocked everyone watching the Machamp walked over to her and knelt down.

"(Yes, my love? What do you need of me?)" he inquired.

"Love?! Did he just call her 'Love'?!" Rusty yelled.

"What did that attack do to him?" Shadowfire wondered. Saturnine looked towards them, more than happy to answer his question.

"It's a new attack I've been working on. I call it Passion Shower, a seductive combination of Sweet Scent, Charm and Attract," she explained. "There isn't a male Pokémon alive that can resist it, and I've even managed to put some females under its power as well." As she spoke she brought a paw up to the Machamp's face and stroked his cheek.

"Darling, there's something I need you to do for me," she said.

"(Anything for you, my love,)" the Machamp replied. She then looked in Firefly's direction.

"You see that Vulpix over there," she said. The Machamp nodded.

"Kill her." The Machamp looked her way, a hateful look in his eyes. The next thing Firefly knew she was sent bouncing across the ground due to a powerful punch from the Superpower Pokémon.

"Damnit! That hurt!" she groaned. She tried to recover, but the Machamp would have none of it and brought a fist down on her head. He then delivered a swift and powerful kick to her ribs, once again sending her bouncing across the ground.

"Good shit, he's beating her senseless out there!" Rusty yelled. Even Giovanni seemed somewhat impressed.

"Interesting… she has techniques that allow her to manipulate other Pokémon into doing her bidding. That could prove useful in the future," he mused. Back in the battle the Machamp had a massive had grasping the back of Firefly's head. He thrust his arm down and slammed Firefly's face into the ground.

"I've… g-got to… break… f-free," the winged Vulpix groaned. Before she could attempt to free herself, though, the Machamp began dragging her face across the ground. Dirt and rocks pelted Firefly's face repeatedly, leaving her vision obscured. After a few feet the Machamp picked her up and slung her into a boulder. Firefly let out a pained gasp as she slowly slid down the face of the boulder, but before she hit the ground the Machamp charged and drove his shoulder into her. The forceful impact was enough to shatter the boulder, sending pieces of it and Firefly flying through the air.

"S… Shit… I… c-can… barely… b-breathe," she gasped. She was sure some of her ribs were either broken or close to it. Each breath wracked her body with pain, and a few times she coughed up blood. Looking up she saw the Machamp slowly advancing on her.

"I've… got… to d-do… something…" She closed her eyes and concentrated. Moments later her body gave off a brief bluish glow.

"_I hope that worked,"_ she thought. By then the Machamp was standing over her. He reached down and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. Before he did anything else he glanced back at Saturnine.

"Make it slow, my dear," she said. The Machamp nodded and turned his attention back to Firefly. With a sadistic look in his eyes he clasped two of his hands around Firefly's throat and used the other two to put her in a bearhug. Firefly immediately tried to pry the Machamp's hands from around her neck, but his overwhelming strength along with her waning strength made that impossible.

"We have to get her out of there!" Ole shouted.

"But what if that demon tries to stop us?" Faber questioned.

"I don't give a damn! I'm not going to let her die here!" Ole argued. She went to charge out into the battle but Aqua quickly stopped her.

"Get out of my way!" the Riolu demanded.

"I can't do that," Aqua refused.

"I'm not asking!" Ole retorted.

"I can't let you go out there," Aqua argued.

"So you'd just watch her die?!" Ole challenged.

"If I let you go out there that would be one more thing for Firefly to worry about," Aqua said. Ole paused. That was something she hadn't considered.

"Right now Firefly needs to focus on defeating that Machamp. If you go out there she'll be worried about your safety, and that's a distraction she doesn't need right now," Aqua explained. Ole wanted nothing more than to help Firefly, but what Aqua said was true. If she ran out there and threw herself into the battle that would be one more concern for Firefly. With that in mind she reluctantly agreed to stay out.

"I know it's hard, but we have to trust Firefly," he said. Ole looked up at the Charizard and nodded. That, however, was proving to be difficult. The more they watched Firefly struggle against the Machamp the more they believed she needed help. Firefly's struggles had nearly ceased, and her eyes were starting to roll into the back of her head.

"Oh well… it looks like you're spent," Saturnine taunted. "I guess there's no reason to drag this out any further. You can finish her now, honey."

"(Yes, my love.)" The Machamp tightened his grip, getting a pained grunt from Firefly.

"_Come… on. Where… is it?!"_ She could feel her body shutting down as the lack of oxygen began to take its toll. Just when it looked like it was all over for her something came out of nowhere and slammed into the Machamp, forcing him to release his hold on her.

"What the Hell was that?!" Pearl gasped. With the Machamp downed Firefly was able to get her wind back.

"Oh shit… that was too close," she gasped. As she tried to recover the Machamp struggled back to his feet.

"I never gave you permission to get up," she barked. She gathered up her remaining energy and launched it as a quick-charge Hyper Beam, once again grounding the Machamp.

"Alright, she's back on the attack!" Rusty cheered.

"That's great, but I'm still wondering what hit that Machamp in the first place," Rubic said. The others were wondering the same thing. After a while Solarflare came up with a possible explanation.

"I was thinking… did anyone else notice the blue glow her body gave off before that Machamp grabbed her?" she asked. A few of the Pokémon nodded.

"I think that might have been Future Sight," she said.

"Future Sight?" Pockets questioned.

"It's a Psychic attack that doesn't immediately hit the opponent. You use it and at some later point in the battle the attack strikes," Inferno explained.

"Right. I think sis used that to try and catch that Machamp by surprise," Solarflare added.

"So Firefly had something in her back pocket the entire time," Sage commented.

"Hah! That's our girl!" Houkai bragged.

"Yeah, but now she's completely spent," Farris pointed out. Even though Firefly managed to free herself and get a slight upper hand on the Machamp she was also breathing very heavily.

"Gotta… do something… about this," she panted. She decided on a very risky move. Her body gave off a slight pink glow. Moments later something happened that shocked everyone.

Firefly… fell asleep.

"What the?! Now's not the time to take a nap!" Houkai barked.

"Actually, I think it is," indigo argued.

"What do you mean, Father?" Summer inquired.

"That's Rest she's using. With that she can fully heal her injuries and recover her energy," the Growlithe explained.

"But if she's sleeping then she can't defend herself," Mayim retorted.

"Yeah, and that Machamp is getting back up," Tsunami stated. The Superpower Pokémon had indeed made it back to his feet and was now glaring at Firefly. If it was the last thing he did he would make her pay for what she did. He broke out in a charge, intent on finishing Firefly for good.

"Look out!" Kaiser warned. Right before the Machamp got to her Firefly's body glowed pink again. Shortly after her wings flapped and she took off, flying out of the Machamp's range.

"Did she wake up in time?" Ole wondered.

"No, she's still sleeping," Sage said. Indeed Firefly's eyes were still closed, meaning that she was somehow moving in her sleep.

"How in the world…" They watched as Firefly suddenly charged the Machamp, her head pulsing with blue energy. She crashed into the Machamp, sending him crashing to the ground at Saturnine's feet. Once he was disposed of she landed back on the ground and continued to sleep.

"Okay, will someone tell me just what the Hell just happened?" Rusty griped.

"I think… I think she was using Sleep Talk," Indigo answered.

"Sleep Talk? What's that?" Pockets asked, unfamiliar with the move.

"It's an attack that randomly chooses a move you know and uses it, but it only works if the user is sleeping. Looks like it came back as Zen Headbutt," Indigo explained.

"Damn. Firefly's just full of tricks, isn't she," Houkai said.

"And I have a feeling we haven't seen them all yet," Ryley stated. As they watched Firefly's body glowed pink again. Moments later a soothing ringing sound echoed throughout the area.

"Sounds like Sleep Talk came back as Heal Bell this time," Farris commented.

"That means Mom will be waking up soon, right?" Tsunami wondered. Before the Roselia could answer him Firefly's eyes fluttered open. She then stood up and stretched.

"Ah… much better," she said, feeling her strength now fully returned to her. This didn't set well with Saturnine.

"_Just what do I have to do to kill her?!"_ she wondered. She flapped her wings and flew out onto the battlefield, landing right next to the slowly recovering Machamp. The Superpower Pokémon looked at her with regret in his eyes.

"(F-Forgive me, my love. I have failed you,)" he apologized.

"Yes, it would seem that she was too strong for you," Saturnine agreed. The Machamp fell to his knees.

"(N-No! She's not! I was just careless! Please, give me another chance! I promise I will not fail you a second time!)" he pleaded. Saturnine looked at the Pokémon before her. Her eyes seemed to soften as she brought a paw up and caressed his cheek.

"My dear Machamp," she cooed, bringing him into a hug.

"… I don't give second chances to failures." Suddenly the Machamp felt a sharp pain shot through his body. Saturnine had plunged her claw into his stomach and out his back. The others gasped at the gruesome sight before them. Even Giovanni was mortified.

"Saturnine… w-what are you doing?" he questioned. The Demon Fox removed her claw from the Machamp and let his lifeless body fall to the ground.

"The weak have no place by my side," she stated. "Speaking of which…" Her gaze turned to the now terrified Team Rocket soldiers Giovanni had brought with him. A sinister smile appeared as Saturnine took to the skies.

"Everyone, get back!" Firefly warned. Indigo and the others did as she said and backed away to a safe distance.

"I despise weakness in any form, be it Pokémon or human," Saturnine declared. The Rockets began to grow fearful for their lives. Some tried to run, but in the end that would prove futile.

"Let the purge begin!" From her maw Saturnine spewed her black flames, the demonic fire attack engulfing every Rocket in the area save for Giovanni. Screams of terror and the scent of burning flesh filled the air, creating a scene right out of a horror film.

"Guardian's mercy… what… what is she?" Ole gasped.

"In one word… Death," Farris answered.

"What are you doing?! Those were my subordinates!" Giovanni protested. The Demon Fox landed and approached Giovanni.

"As I said… the weak have no place by my side," she said. "Your subordinates were judged as weak, so I disposed of them." As she walked towards him Giovanni was constantly taking steps back away from her.

"This… This is not the vision I had. I desired world conquest, not destruction," he said.

"You think I care for your desires? I'm here for myself and no one else," Saturnine declared.

"But I… I gave you life. I gave you what you wanted," he stated.

"Yes, you did do that," Saturnine agreed. "I never did thank you for that." Giovanni was unsure of what her way of showing thanks was, but he had no intention of finding out. He turned to try and escape from the Demon Fox when he felt something tear clean through his body. Looking down he saw one of Saturnine's tails sticking out through his chest.

"B-But… why?" he managed to ask.

"This is my way of showing thanks… a quick death." His eyes grew wide as Saturnine withdrew her tail, watching as he fell limply to the ground.

"_I… was a fool. In the end… it was Firefly… who would have made my dream… a reality…"_ Those were his final thoughts before he left the mortal plane.

"S-She… She's a… a monster," Sage stuttered.

"She's worse than that," Inferno corrected. "I really don't think there are words that can accurately describe what she is." Many felt the same way Inferno did, but were too shocked or too afraid to say it out loud.

"Well, no that that's been taken care of I need to find a new servant," Saturnine stated. She glanced over at Firefly's friends and family. Instantly her face contorted into a maniacal smile.

"You're perfect," she stated. A powerful flap of her wings sent her into the air, where she quickly charged up a Hyper Beam.

"Run!" Firefly barked. As soon as she shouted the group began to disperse. To try and assist them Firefly took to the sky to try and intercept Saturnine's attack, but before she could she was slapped to the ground by one of the Demon Fox's tails.

"You shall not interfere!" Saturnine declared. Seconds later she fired, the resulting explosion sending everyone in different directions.

"And now… you're mine!" For the second time Saturnine unleashed her Passion Shower attack, the pink mist engulfing its target. Firefly, Solarflare and Firestar all looked on in horror at the target Saturnine had chosen.

"N-No!" Solarflare screamed. Firefly and Firestar were too shocked to say anything as Saturnine landed next to Shadowfire.

"My dear Shadowfire, would you please kill your sister for me?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Anything for you, my love," the male Vulpix replied.

"Saturnine, you bitch! Leave him out of this!" Firefly barked.

"Oh, but why? I think this makes things more… interesting," she retorted. By now Solarflare and Firestar were preparing to charge Saturnine.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she warned, sensing the desire to fight coming from the two females.

"If any of you try to interfere with this battle… I'll kill him," she warned. A collective gasp was heard from the group.

"Of course if Firefly defeats him I'll kill him, so really it all depends on you," Saturnine declared. Firefly's paws were tied. If she lost then Shadowfire would kill her. If she won Saturnine would kill Shadowfire. Either way it was a lose-lose situation.

"_What do I do? Just what do I do?"_ she wondered.

"Now, my dear Shadowfire… attack!" With a lust-filled battle cry Shadowfire charged towards his sister, intent on killing Firefly as Saturnine had commanded.

* * *

Giovanni has been killed, along with all the Rockets he had with him, but now Firefly faces a battle she can't afford to win. Against her brother with their lives on the line what can she do? Can she find a way to end the battle without either of them being killed? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

**Author's** **Note**: Saturnine's Passion Shower attack is a creation of Scarlet Pikachu.

Please review


	74. Fighting for Her Family

**Chapter 74: Fighting for Her Family**

Firefly wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. On one hand she couldn't stay on the defensive against her brother, but if she tried to attack and managed to defeat him then Saturnine would kill him. Of course if she stayed on the defensive and lost then she would be the one to die. No matter how she looked at this battle it was set up for her to lose regardless of how the actual battle turned out.

"Shadowfire! You have to snap out of it! Please!" Firefly begged. Despite her pleas nothing was getting through to him. Saturnine had him completely under her control thanks to her Passion Shower.

"Please, Shadowfire! You have to recognize me! I'm your sister!" Firefly pleaded. Once again the only response she got out of him was a rage-filled growl and an aggressive charge. Saturnine couldn't help but laugh at the scene playing out before her.

"Call to him all you want, it won't make a difference. All he sees is an enemy that needs to die," the Demon Fox stated. "Of course, if you want to, you could always fight back, but if you defeat him, he dies." Firefly growled. If it wasn't bad enough Saturnine turned her own brother against her, but now she was taunting her while she was fighting, trying to distract her so Shadowfire could land a potentially fatal blow. While Firefly continued to focus on her battle with Shadowfire the others were concerned with the safety of both combatants.

"How is Firefly going to get out of this one?" Ole wondered.

"She'll find a way. She has to," Solarflare replied.

"I wonder… can she?" Houkai commented. He may have just seen it as an innocent question, but Solarflare did not share his opinion of it.

"Of course she can! My sister can do anything she puts her mind to!" the female Vulpix barked angrily.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Houkai replied, fearing any more backlash from the irate Vulpix.

"Seriously, Houkai, do you ever think before opening your mouth?" Inferno chastised.

"It was just an innocent question. I don't know why she up and bit my head off," the Jolteon defended.

"Did you ever think that maybe your question wasn't so innocent to her? This is her brother and sister we're talking about who, at this very moment, are locked in a battle where the loser dies," the Flareon retorted.

"I'm aware of that," Houkai stated.

"Well then what makes you think that was just an innocent question?" Inferno challenged. As the two Eevee evolutions grew closer to a full-blown argument Farris had a rather worrisome thought.

"Has anyone notice how Shadowfire is the only one attacking?" she inquired.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen Firefly go on the offensive at all," Ole said.

"Wait, why is that important?" Sabre wondered.

"Well, I was wondering… what happens if neither of them defeats the other? I mean, Firefly could just wear Shadowfire out to the point where he couldn't keep going, couldn't she?" the Roselia wondered.

"Well, if that happened, wouldn't that mean neither of them would be killed?" Sage said.

"I wonder…" Ryley thought.

"No, it's not that simple," Indigo interjected, getting their attention.

"Why not?" Ole questioned.

"If Shadowfire can't beat Firefly then that's a failure in Saturnine's eyes, and for that he'll die," Indigo explained. The other gasped once they heard what he said.

"So it doesn't matter what happens during the battle! If he doesn't win he dies?!" Ole exclaimed.

"Exactly," Indigo confirmed.

"How the Hell is that fair?!" the Riolu griped.

"It's not, but it's not like Saturnine gives a damn. In fact she gets a sick kick out of toying around with the lives of others," Rusty spat. "Seriously if I were strong enough I'd rip that bitch's tails off and choke her to death with them."

"Believe me, Rusty, we all feel the same way you do right now," Ryley said. "However we also know we don't stand an Ice type's chance in Hell against her."

"Then… what are we supposed to do?" Solarflare wondered.

"Pray. Pray that they both come out of this one alive," Indigo suggested. Though many of them wished to have a more active role in the battle they all realized that, as much as they hated to admit it, they did not possess the power to be of much use. In the end praying was all they could do.

"_I just hope our prayers are enough,"_ Indigo hoped. At the moment, however, it appeared as though Firefly would need more than prayers. Despite her obvious strength advantage Firefly was forced to hold back. A victory for her would mean the death of her brother, and likewise a victory for Shadowfire would result in her own death. For now all she could do was stall, but even that wouldn't be possible for very long. Due to her abilities Firefly had the luxury of being able to heal off any damage she received, but Shadowfire wasn't as fortunate. The long drawn out battle was slowly taking its toll on him, covering his body in numerous cuts, scars and bruises. Also, the longer the battle went the more fatigued he became, meaning that he could collapse at any minute, which surely would mean Saturnine would kill him for failing his duty.

"I can't keep stalling forever. I have to think of some way for both of us to get out of this alive," Firefly mused. As she continued to dodge her brother's attacks she began to run through various scenarios in her head.

"_Okay, what if I go for a quick knockout and then immediately engage Saturnine so she can't try to kill him… no, her reaction time is too fast for that. How about feigning being knocked out so I can try and draw her in close… no, she wants him to do it. Maybe I can try knocking him out and timing it to seem he knocked me out as well… then Saturnine would probably kill us both right then and there. Damnit! What can I do?!"_ After dodging one more attack she glanced over at Indigo and the others.

"_If it were possible I'd ask them to help me, but…"_ Firefly erased that thought from her mind. She, just like them, remembered the warning Saturnine had given them before the fight began.

"_If any of you try to interfere with this battle… I'll kill him…"_ Firefly was fully aware that Saturnine didn't make idle threats. If she said she would do something then she would, meaning that she would indeed kill Shadowfire if any of her friends tried to interfere.

"_I really am in this alone," _she mused. A break in the battle gave Firefly a chance to see the toll it was taking on her brother. What she saw nearly broke her down into tears.

"Oh brother…" Shadowfire's face was covered in sweat and blood, all of it his. His fur was in an unkempt condition and the cuts and scars that covered his body were soaked in his blood.

"What's wrong? Is the sight of your brother troubling you?" Saturnine taunted. Firefly could imagine that she was taking some kind of sick enjoyment out of seeing her in her current state.

"You know, there's one quick way to end this. Just let him kill you," Saturnine suggested.

"And if I did that there would be no one to stop you, and then you'd kill them all anyway," Firefly retorted.

"Perhaps, but then that wouldn't be your problem, would it," Saturnine replied.

"Well it is now, and there's no way in Hell I'm going to do that!" Firefly stated.

"Then I suppose the only thing left to do is to order my little Shadowfire to end this little game," Saturnine assumed. "You may kill her now, my dear."

"At once, my love," Shadowfire replied. He lunged at Firefly once again, but this time the winged Vulpix had other plans. She dodged his attack and knocked him to the ground. With Shadowfire down Firefly went on the attack, charging right for Saturnine.

"I won't fight him, but I sure as Hell will fight you!" she roared. Saturnine smirked as Firefly attempted to attack her, but a quick swipe of one of her tails brought the Vulpix's attack to an end.

"Oh no no no, we can't have that," Saturnine said. As Firefly got back to her feet Saturnine's tail coiled around her throat. The winged Vulpix frantically tried to free herself, but Saturnine's powerful grip prevented that. The Demon Fox easily lifted Firefly into the air and threw her to the ground.

"If you survive your battle against Shadowfire only then shall I be your opponent," she stated. Firefly looked up and glared at Saturnine. She wanted nothing more than to tear her apart, but before she could get the chance Shadowfire went back on the attack. Once again Firefly was forced to be on the defensive, searching for an opening to go after her real opponent.

"If this keeps up I'm going to waste all my strength before getting another shot at Saturnine," she said. Something would have to give if Firefly wanted to get her paws on Saturnine. An opening would have to present itself to her quickly or she would miss her opportunity to end things.

"Damn! I won't be able to find an opening with him attacking me like this!" she swore. While she was looking for an opening Shadowfire was taking advantage of one that presented itself to him. During a slight moment of distraction on Firefly's part he lunged at her with Quick Attack, hitting her in her chest and knocking her on her back.

"Aw man, I can't believe I… shit!" Firefly's self-criticism was brought to an end when Shadowfire pounced on her and tried to clamp his jaws around her neck, intent on ripping her throat out. Firefly did her best to fight him off, but from her current position that was proving to be quite difficult.

"No, Shadowfire! Stop it!" she barked, though it did no good. Shadowfire continued to go for her throat. Desperate to free herself Firefly managed to kick Shadowfire off of her, but before she could get her bearings he pounced on her again, this time biting down on her leg. Firefly winced in pain before using her free leg to kick him off once again. Afterwards the two of them were locked in a stand-off.

"Please, Shadowfire, you have to try and break free of her control! She's not who you should be fighting for!" Firefly pleaded.

"You're wrong! She is all I have to fight for!" he retorted. "Her will is my will! Her enemies are my enemies!" Firefly couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was not the brother she admired when she was still young. Saturnine's Passion Shower had changed him into someone she didn't recognize anymore.

"_Shadowfire… I have to free him somehow…"_ As she tried to think of a way to save her brother every solution involved defeating Saturnine, but for her to do that she would need to get her brother out of the way.

"Now, enemy of my beloved… die!" As Shadowfire charged Firefly knew she only had one shot to remove her brother from the equation and get her chance to end Saturnine. She only hoped she would succeed. Shadowfire lunged at her once more, but Firefly easily dodged to the side.

"_Forgive me, brother."_ With as much force as she dared to use Firefly used her wing to slap Shadowfire to the ground once again. Confident he wouldn't get in her way Firefly focused all her attention on Saturnine.

"I'm putting an end to you right here and now!" she declared. She gathered as much energy as she could and began forming an all-too familiar ball of energy in her mouth.

"That's a Hyper Beam!" Farris gasped.

"She's going to try and end this with one shot," Shadow stated.

"I hope she can," Firestar prayed. Saturnine merely smirked, almost as if she knew what the outcome would be ahead of time.

"And now, Saturnine, your time… is at an end!" With those final words Firefly let loose the deadly beam. When Saturnine didn't move the others began to believe that this would be the end of the battle, as well as their seemingly endless nightmare. But those thoughts were brought to an end when something none of them expected happened.

"No!" Solarflare screamed. Firefly watched in horror as Shadowfire not only recovered but threw himself between Saturnine and the Hyper Beam.

"Quick! Redirect the attack!" Firestar shouted.

"No time!" Indigo said. Everything appeared to move in slow motion as the Hyper Beam closed in on Shadowfire. In the end they could only watch as the male Vulpix took the Hyper Beam that was meant for Saturnine, the blast sending his body hurtling through the air.

"Shadowfire!" Firestar screamed. Firefly was left in a state of shock. Even though he was not her intended target she still felt him being hit with the attack was her fault. For a moment Saturnine looked disappointed by the outcome.

"Oh dear… it appears as though Shadowfire has failed to carry out his task," Saturnine stated. Shortly after that her look of disappointment turned into a look of malice. She then raised a tail over her head, the tip of it becoming blade-like, similar to a Seviper's tail.

"Don't do this! I'm begging you!" Solarflare pleaded. The Demon Fox briefly glanced her way. The look in her eyes was pure evil.

"As I said… I despise weakness… be it human… or Pokémon!" With those words Saturnine's bladed tail shot towards Shadowfire. The male Vulpix, however, still had not moved since being struck by Firefly's Hyper Beam.

"Brother, no!" Solarflare screamed. Acting on nothing but adrenaline the female Vulpix charged towards Shadowfire using Quick Attack, intent on using her own body as a shield from Saturnine's attack.

"Solarflare, stop!" Firefly called, but her words did no good. The only thing on Solarflare's mind was protecting her brother.

"Sis!" Firestar cried.

"Firefly, you have to save them both! Hurry!" Ryley called. Firefly was already moving by the time Ryley called to her, using her own Quick Attack to try and intercept both Saturnine's tail and her sister. Time seemed to slow down as all three closed in on Shadowfire. For Firefly, Solarflare and their friends the two Vulpix were not moving fast enough. All of them believed Saturnine would deliver the killing blow before they could reach Shadowfire.

Moments later… it was over…

* * *

The battle has come to an end, but the danger has not. Were Firefly and Solarflare able to save Shadowfire, or did Saturnine make good on her warning? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


	75. On Borrowed TIme

**Chapter 75: On Borrowed Time**

Solarflare knew what she was doing was, for all intents and purposes, a bad idea. There was no way she'd be able to stand up to one of Saturnine's attacks and live, but at that moment all she cared about was protecting her brother. Once she reached him she threw herself on top of him, intending to take the incoming attack herself. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for Saturnine's tail to pierce her body. One second passed… two seconds… then three… As time continued to pass Solarflare's eyes slowly opened.

"I… Is it over?" she wondered. Somehow she thought it would feel… different. She thought there would be a brief moment of pain, but so far she had felt nothing of the sort. Her train of thought was brought to an end by her brother's moaning.

"Oh… my head…"

"Shadowfire! Are you okay?" she asked. The male Vulpix looked up and saw his sister standing over him.

"S-Solarflare? What's going on?" he wondered.

"That monster had you under her control. She even had you fighting against Firefly," Solarflare explained. At the mention of his other sister Shadowfire's eyes shot wide open.

"Oh no! Firefly! Where is she?!" he barked.

"R-Right… here." Glancing her way the two of them saw Firefly standing just in front of them. At first it appeared as though everything was alright, but soon they noticed something didn't look right.

"Are… you okay?" Solarflare asked.

"I'll admit… I've been better," came the reply.

"What do you…"

"Oh no! Look!" Shadowfire barked. There, beneath Firefly, was a steadily growing pool of blood. The two of them jumped to their feet and ran to the other side of her. What they saw shocked them. The source of the pool of blood was the wound that had been created when Saturnine's tail plunged deep into Firefly's side.

"S-Sis…" Solarflare gasped.

"W-What the… What happened?" Shadowfire said.

"Well… when I went… to p-protect you two… I forgot… to protect… m-myself," Firefly stuttered. While the two Vulpix were shocked Saturnine's reaction was the complete opposite.

"Oh my, now this isn't the outcome I was expecting… at least, not this soon anyway," she commented. "I actually wanted to make you suffer a bit more before going in for the kill. Oh well, I should have expected this. You always did try to ruin my fun."

"Oh jeez… I… f-forgot… the part… where I give… a damn," Firefly replied.

"This is bad. You're losing a lot of blood," Solarflare commented.

"I'll… be fine," Firefly replied. "No matter… how bad it looks… it's n-nothing… a bit of healing… can't fix." Hearing that Saturnine let an evil smirk grace her lips.

"That's what you think." Moments later the tail that impaled Firefly gave off a purplish glow. Almost immediately the winged Vulpix screamed in pain as Saturnine's unknown attack assaulted her.

"F-Firefly!" Shadowfire shouted.

"Sis! What's wrong?!" Solarflare cried. The only response they received were more screams of pain.

"What are you doing to her?!" Ryley roared.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," the Demon Fox replied. For Indigo that was the last straw. He couldn't just stand back anymore and watch.

"Stop it, you bitch!" he barked. He charged her, wings glowing due to Steel Wing powering up. Saturnine saw his attack coming and moved to dodge, but because of that her assault on Firefly came to an end, just what Indigo was hoping for. Just to make sure she didn't get a chance to resume her attack he continued to pressure her, making sure the Demon Fox's attention was solely on him.

"Quick! While I'm busy with Saturnine the rest of you tend to Firefly!" he instructed before continuing his pursuit of the Demon Fox. They wasted no time surrounding the downed Vulpix.

"Are you two alright?" Firestar asked.

"We're both fine. It's Firefly we should be worried about," Solarflare responded. One look at Firefly and everyone could tell she was in a great deal of pain. The wound Saturnine inflicted earlier had yet to close and was bleeding profusely.

"We've got to do something about that open wound," Ryley commented.

"Leave that to me," Farris said. The Roselia stood next to Firefly and held her hands out, attempting to use one of her healing techniques to try and aid Firefly.

"I think Synthesis is in order right now," she stated. Her hands took on a greenish glow as Synthesis activated. After a while the blood stopped pouring from the wound, however…

"It's not healing," Rubic said.

"What's wrong, Farris? Why isn't the wound healing?" Melody questioned.

"I… I'm not sure. This has never happened before," the Roselia answered.

"Maybe the wound is deeper than we thought. It may require more energy to begin healing," Faber suggested. Farris decided to try and put more energy into her Synthesis to see if Faber's theory was right. After a while, however, the wound still was not closing and the only thing they accomplished was tiring out Farris.

"I… I don't understand. That… should have… done the trick," she panted.

"Then what went wrong?" Rusty wondered. Firefly's breathing was incredibly heavy, and the area around her eyes was a slight purple color, indicating one thing.

"This is some kind of poison," Saya stated.

"Are you sure?" Solarflare questioned.

"I think she may be right. Firefly is suffering from some kind of poison," Inferno agreed. "We have to neutralize it somehow."

"A Pecha Berry should help with that," Rubic said. "Pockets! We need you up here!" Within moments the Kankid had made his way to Rubic's side.

"How can I help?" he asked.

"We need a Pecha Berry. Do you have one in your pouch?" Rubic asked.

"I should. Let me check." As he searched everyone hoped he could find what they needed.

"Aha! Found one!" Everyone let out a sigh of relief once Pockets produced the poison-curing berry.

"Way to go, Pocket!" Ole cheered.

"Oh Pockets, I could kiss you right now!" Rubic exclaimed, getting a blush from the Kankid.

"Hurry! We need to get Firefly to eat this," Ryley stated. Pocket's handed the berry to Farris. The Roselia then placed it in Firefly's mouth.

"Try eating this. It should help," she said. Though she was in a weakened state Firefly managed to get a bite of the berry. Once she swallowed everyone expected the healing properties to kick in shortly after, but to their horror the berry had no effect.

"No way! It didn't do a thing!" Houkai shouted.

"Impossible! That berry should have cured her poison!" Farris exclaimed.

"What do we do now?!" Mayim asked. Before anyone could answer her Indigo came crashing down in front of them, his battle with Saturnine taking its toll on him.

"Indigo!" Firestar barked.

"Ah, shit," the Growlithe groaned.

"Come now, Indigo. Is that all the strength you can muster?" Saturnine taunted. Indigo wanted nothing more than to rip Saturnine's throat out, but he knew he wasn't strong enough. The only one among them that had the strength to take Saturnine on was Firefly. He turned to the group to see how things were going. The sight that met him wasn't one he wanted to see.

"What's wrong with her?" he inquired.

"She's suffering from some kind of poison, but so far we can't find anything to heal her," Farris explained.

"And you won't," Saturnine stated. "While you are correct in assuming she is suffering from poison I can assure you that she won't be cured anytime soon… or at all for that matter."

"What do you mean?!" Sabre growled.

"That poison is a special one I developed myself," Saturnine bragged. "It causes a long and painful death, just the way I like it."

"But there has to be something to cure it," Pockets protested.

"That's where you're wrong, my little naïve friend," Saturnine retorted. "You see I developed that poison… with no cure in mind. Whoever becomes inflicted will die." Worried murmurs began spreading through the group.

"I don't believe you! There is a cure! You're just not telling us what it is!" Indigo barked.

"Perhaps, but if I did know of a cure do you think I'd tell you? Of course I wouldn't. You know me well enough to know that I would never do such a thing," she explained. Indigo growled through clenched teeth. Saturnine had all the cards in her hands now.

"So… t-that's it… then…" No one could believe their eyes as Firefly slowly got back to her feet.

"Well now, it seems you still have some strength left," Saturnine commented. "Too bad my poison will drain that before long."

"Then I'll… m-make s-sure… you're… d-dead… b-before… that… h-happens," Firefly said.

"No, sis. You need to save your strength," Firestar protested.

"If… w-what she's s-saying… is t-true… then I'm d-dead… no m-matter what I… d-do," Firefly argued. "If t-that's… the c-case… then I'd… r-rather go down… f-fighting."

"Ah yes, the heart of a true champion, 'It's always darkest before the dawn' and all that other inspirational shit. Face it, Firefly! Challenging me won't make a difference! All you'll be doing is speeding up your eventual death!" Saturnine shouted.

"As I said… I'll make sure… y-you're dead… b-before I am." Determined to prove her point Firefly took a step towards Saturnine, but the minute she did her legs gave way and she fell to the ground.

"Firefly!" Rubic cried. The next sound they heard was thunderous laughter coming from Saturnine.

"You can barely stand on your own four feet! How do you expect to defeat me?!" the Demon Fox challenged.

"With our help." One by one Indigo and the others gathered around Firefly, each one glaring daggers at Saturnine.

"I-Indigo…"

"We're not sure how much help we'll be, but we can't let you go this alone, not in your condition," Shadow said.

"B-But… she's… t-too s-strong," Firefly argued.

"One-on-one maybe, but not if we attack her together," Ole said.

"Remember, this is our fight just as much as it is yours," Aqua stated. The rest of the group echoed his sentiments.

"Please Firefly, let us help you," Indigo offered. "Together, we can bring her down." Firefly was at a loss for words. To have her friends and family fighting by her side like this was something she expected, but it still brought a tear to her eyes.

"So you think you can defeat me with numbers, do you? Fine by me. All I see are more Mareep being lead to the slaughter," Saturnine stated.

"The only one getting slaughtered here is you, bitch!" Houkai barked.

"Is that so? Well then… bring it!" Saturnine challenged.

"You heard her! Let's do this!" With those words the two sides charged into what would be the final and decisive battle for the fate of the entire Pokémon world.

* * *

The final battle has begun, and the stakes have been made even higher. Will Firefly and her friends be able to stop Saturnine before the poison claims Firefly? Find out in the next chapter of **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed**!

Please review


End file.
